Cómame señor Lobo
by Nocturna4
Summary: Helga era una cazadora, un lobo, un depredador, era puro instinto… No, ella era un cordero disfrazado de lobo. Arnold, en cambio, sí era un manso corderito, por fuera y por dentro. Pero no por demasiado tiempo… porque debajo de ese suave exterior dormían los instintos. Y cuando ella buscara despertarlos, desataría algo que no podría controlar. Ella sería la presa.
1. Prólogo

**Cómame, señor Lobo**

**Advertencia: **Este trabajo es puramente lúdico, sin fines lucrativos. "¡Oye Arnold!" pertenece exclusivamente a Nickelodeon y a su creador Craig Bartlett.

**Aclaración: **Los eventos del siguiente relato se desarrollan al final de la serie, después de la película "¡Oye Arnold! La Película"

**Detalles Relevantes: **Además contiene los acontecimientos del proyecto cinematográfico "Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie". Para quienes desconozcan sobre la trama de este proyecto, agrego aquí en breves rasgos (ciertas partes han sido conclusiones de los fanáticos, ojo): La clase entera de Arnold, ya en quinto grado (teniendo 10 y 11 años los estudiantes) viajan a San Lorenzo, estando allá Arnold emprende la aventura de encontrar a sus padres, usando los recursos que obtuvo del diario de su padre, a esto se le une Gerald, Phoebe y Helga (quien en un inicio se mantiene oculta, rescatándolos constantemente y protegiéndolos, para posteriormente delatar su posición y se une al grupo). La Sombra, villano conocido en el episodio "El Diario" comienza a asecharlos, pero constantemente son protegidos por Helga. Arnold comienza a sentir una profunda gratitud hacia Helga y dado el tiempo que pasan juntos logra descifrar más cosas de la chica. Paulatinamente encuentran a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, quienes, al ver a Arnold lo reconocen como el niño profético e hijo de Miles y Stella. Aun así, los nativos se ven reticentes a guiarlos con ellos pero el valor de Helga al enfrentarse una vez más a La Sombra y hacer que pierda la pista del grupo, logra que la Gente de los Ojos Verdes terminen admirando a la chica como una gran guerrera y los guían a la locación oculta de su gente y de los padres de Arnold. El chico se reencuentra con su familia y se entera que sus padres siguen protegiendo a la Gente de los Ojos Verdes, irse podría revelar la posición de esta gente y La Sombra podría atacarlos. Una vez más, es Helga quien idea un plan y logra entregar a La Sombra a las autoridades. Arnold, en un arrebato termina besándola y posteriormente le pide que sean novios. La respuesta queda interrumpida por la llegada del resto y todos regresan juntos a Hillwood, con la promesa de volver a San Lorenzo y en especial, con la Gente de los Ojos Verdes. Después de esto vendrían los acontecimientos del proyecto "Los Pataki", pero no lo tomaré en cuenta por necesidades literarias.

Después de esta nota introductoria, solo queda agradecer a los lectores por dedicarle tiempo a este trabajo.

**Prologo**

Realmente existe una diferencia entre la escuela, la educación media y la preparatoria.

En la escuela, ser una niña de once años agresiva, mandona y que tiene intimidada a la gran mayoría de la escuela no era algo tan estrambótica. No era parte de los matones de la escuela, no pedía dinero a nadie, sus burlas y maltratos no eran excesivos, estaba fielmente equilibrada para tener a las personas alejadas pero sin ser una verdadera abusiva. Le gustaba estar así, manteniendo ese distanciamiento y sintiendo el único contacto que valía la pena, el de su mejor amiga. Así, mientras el resto seguía su vida, ella podía estar segura y no ser lastimada, ese yo femenino, soñador, romántico, se encontraba lo suficientemente oculto y resguardado. Además, la agresiva Pataki y la dulce Helga eran la misma persona, pero no por ello debía mostrar su delicado ser a cualquier persona ¿No? Eso en la escuela.

Pero en la educación media, sintió una fuerte alerta. Los jóvenes de once a catorce años eran algo completamente diferente a los niños de la escuela. Las bromas no eran lo mismo y su perfecto equilibrio se vio alterado rápidamente. En la educación media comienzan a clasificarte, tienen que hacerlo, no puedes ser una zona gris para ellos. Porque existían los populares, los deportistas, los raros, los músicos, los abusivos, los artistas, los intelectuales; simplemente no podía haber eso y Helga, la no tan abusiva y no tan intelectual pero deportista y curiosamente algo artística Helga. No podía haber zonas grises. Al menor desliz fue clasificada como una abusiva, su agresividad fue tomada de la peor manera y rápidamente fue juntada con los chicos que metían la cara de otros en el retrete y las chicas que avergonzaban a otras que no les rendían pleitesía. A Helga eso no le hubiese importado en realidad, siempre parecía intocable a los chismes, pero sin Phoebe a su lado para explicarle al resto la situación, la gente se comenzó a distanciar y entre ellos Arnold. Nadie quería a los abusivos. Y eso no podía permitirlo. No cuando habían avanzado tanto juntos. Así que tuvo que controlarse, medirse y distanciarse, aislarse y dedicarse a la lectura. No provocaba a nadie pero tampoco era amable con la gente a su alrededor. Un fuerte campo protector se había desarrollado a su alrededor y nadie podía acercarse. Antes de terminar la educación media, había pasado de abusiva a rara. Por lo menos eso no era tan malo, la gente dejaba de estar tan alterada y no tenían ninguna opinión negativa de ella. En realidad, no tenían opinión de Helga Pataki, punto.

Pero eso tampoco le gusto a Helga, tal vez la sangre Pataki no soportaba ser un ente olvidable. Tal vez era porque al igual que no soportaba ver el temor y la reprobación en los ojos de Arnold, tampoco podía vivir con la idea de que simplemente no pensara en ella. Así que debía hacer algo, lo que fuese. Cualquier cosa era mejor que eso.

Y lo que Helga G. Pataki se proponía, lo cumplía. Eso estaba decidido. De un salto se levantó de su cama y dejó de lamentarse de su penosa situación, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número que se conocía de memoria desde el pre-escolar.

- ¿Phoebe?

- ¡Helga! –escuchó la voz al otro lado y podía sentir la felicidad de su aún mejor amiga- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo en orden?

- Eh… -la rubia se deslizó al suelo, sentándose en la alfombra, a los pies de su cama, clavó la mirada en los papeles dispersos en el suelo, cuadernillos con anotaciones de una novela que planeaba escribir.

- Helga… ¿Quieres que vaya para allá?

- ¡No! No… tranquila. –se aferró al teléfono. Después de la escuela, Phoebe había conseguido una beca completa en un colegio privado de renombre, tenían uniformes, profesores internacionales y muchísimos deberes. Eso lo sabía Helga, Phoebe se esforzaba por terminar todas sus tareas, sus proyectos, ensayos, monografías y maquetas antes del fin de semana para que ambas se juntaran. Phoebe, como siempre, la buena de Phoebe, se estaba esforzando por su amistad. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era apoyarla ¿No?- ¿Te estoy interrumpiendo?

- Claro que no. Estoy haciendo una maqueta de la muralla china para mi clase de historia. No necesito pensar para pegar los cubos de arena. Así que podemos charlar –Helga sonrió de lado. Solo Phoebe podía hacer sonar algo tan complicado como la cosa más sencilla del mundo- Helga… ¿Sigues preocupada por la preparatoria?

- …un poco. Todo fue un caos en la educación media. En la escuela tenía las cosas moderadamente controladas, podía jugar béisbol, destacar en ciencias humanas, aburrirme con las ciencias exactas, mantener controlados a todos. –suspiró- Era parte de ellos. Todos éramos parte de un grupo. Pero ahora…

- Helga… tú decidiste aislarte. Pudiste hablar con todos, explicarles lo que había ocurrido. Ellos te hubiesen creído…

- Helga G. Pataki no le da explicaciones a nadie. Lo sabes. Si ellos se dejaron llevar por el resto del colegio. Si ellos se olvidaron quien era y se dejaron llevar por sus exageraciones. Allá ellos ¡Al demonio con ellos! –gritó, golpeando con fuerza el piso, sintió los hilos de la alfombra clavársele en los nudillos. Escuchó el fuerte suspiro de Phoebe y como se tomaba su tiempo para decir las palabras justas y exactas. Las necesarias.

- Arnold –fue todo lo que dijo. No necesitaba más. Y a la vez significaba demasiadas cosas.

- El estúpido cabeza de balón –corrigió Helga, mirando los papeles a su alrededor. El estúpido zoquete, el pasivo chico que aun así inspirada relato tras relato que fluían con tal naturalidad que le sorprendía.

- No lo entiendo, Helga. Ustedes dos habían avanzado tanto en el viaje a San Lorenzo. Pero cuando volvimos desapareciste todas las vacaciones, Arnold te estuvo buscando desesperadamente y cuando volviste, rechazaste a Arnold. Sin explicaciones. Sin razones ¿Por qué no se lo explicaste? –Phoebe pareció contener un gritillo y susurró algo en japonés, Helga no necesitaba saber el idioma para soltar una carcajada por el inesperado insulto que su bien portada amiga había hecho- …Lo siento, se cayó el pegamento sobre mi pantalón… -se aclaró la voz- Retomando… ¿Por qué no se lo explicaste? Él hubiese entendido, se hubiese esforzado.

- Porque se suponía que era mi nuevo objetivo ¡Mi misión! –Helga respiró hondo para calmar la pasión que sintió al decir eso- No quería iniciar una relación con Arnold solo porque… porque estaba agradecido. –rodó los ojos, apretando uno de sus puños- Él no estaba enamorado de mí, estaba deslumbrado por la aventura, por lo que hice por él. Lo amo. Maldición, aún lo amo… y sé que esto no se va a ir. Lo quiero en mi vida, no como el novio de la escuela que recuerdas y te ríes por lo infantil que fue todo. Estos años en la educación elemental iba a dedicarlos a eso… a que me conociera, teníamos la confianza para estar cerca, podríamos hablar –suspiró, apoyando su cabeza contra la cama, mirando el techo- lo había planeado todo, Phoebe. Le enseñaría mis obras de teatro favoritas, le sorprendería con los fragmentos de diálogos que se, vería que no solo me gusta el béisbol, sino que me apasiona. Y con el tiempo le enseñaría algún poema mío, nada comprometedor, le confesaría las veces que he estado ahí para él y que no somos muy diferentes. A mi manera también cuido a otros y me preocupo –cerró los ojos. Ahí estaban, las lágrimas, el desesperado rasgón sobre el corazón, como si alguien le clavara una daga. Contuvo el aliento para tragarse las lágrimas y soltó con rabia- Pero como si el destino me estuviese jugando una broma… comenzaron a pasar malos entendidos, la gente comenzó a temerme… temerme de verdad. Me había vuelto lo que más odiaba Arnold: una abusiva. Y… -volvió a respirar. Estúpida adolescencia, estúpidos cambios hormonales que volvían a las chicas más sensibles y a los hombres más irritables…

- Y te aislaste. Oh Helga… lamento no haber estado ahí. Te lo repito ¿Quieres que vaya a la misma preparatoria que ustedes? Puedo hacerlo… hablaré con mis padres… -la rubia se rio con amargura, a pesar de ser solo una llamada, podía sentir la protección y el cuidado que Phoebe le dedicaba, casi como si la abrazara.

- Esta es tu gran oportunidad. Todos los recursos de los laboratorios y del departamento de biología fue lo que te convencieron ¿No? Próxima doctora Heyerdahl. Necesito que estés ahí, que estudies con fuerza. Así, cuando sea presidenta, te pondré como ministra de salud –ambas se rieron, se había vuelto un chiste entre ambas después de las pruebas de aptitud en el cuarto grado. Aunque atrás de todo eso se mostraba la preocupación y el interés de Helga por su amiga, para que cumpliera sus sueños- Además, la preparatoria es mi nuevo intento. Y no estaré sola, Gretel está ahí y me dijo que no es tan insufrible el lugar. Tendré una aliada.

- Eso me deja más tranquila –susurró Phoebe y aunque su intención era buena, Helga pudo sentir que estaba siendo distante- Debo irme, ya es tarde y aún no termino esto. Nos vemos el sábado. Adiós –y colgó.

Helga separó el teléfono de su oreja y enmarcó una ceja, algo frustrada. Phoebe le tenía celos a Gretel, a pesar de los esfuerzos que había realizado la testaruda rubia para explicarle que ella era su amiga, su mejor amiga, Gretel era solamente su prima. Contuvo un suspiro y escaló la cama, para meterse en esta, observando el techo mientras los recuerdos le inundaban.

Después de regresar de San Lorenzo, no quería encontrarse con Arnold, sabía que tenía unos días, dado que el chico y sus padres querrían pasar juntos, al igual que los abuelos del chico. Unos días, tenía unos días para hacer un agujero en la tierra y ocultarse ahí. Curiosamente Olga fue la solución de sus problemas, había llamado para contarle lo bien que había pasado en Alemania y como la familia esperaba que Helga fuese a visitarlos. Alemania… era verdad, ella tenía sangre alemana, de lado de su abuelo paterno. Allá vivían algunos familiares que querían a su madre y se encontraban en una buena posición económica. No lo dudo, manipuló a Olga para que esta hablara con sus padres. Lo que Olga quería, lo tenía. Eso lo sabía y por primera vez podía usarlo a su favor. Dos días después despertaba en Berlín y horas después llegaba a la casa de su tío Klaus. Helga se sorprendió al saber que su fuerte temperamento no era tan heredado de su padre como había creído, su familia alemana tenía un fuerte carácter, eran imponentes y asertivos. Helga no pudo negar que se sentía cómoda, no había abrazos, la trataban como una adulta a pesar de su edad y en ese entorno ella se sintió apreciada. En realidad, la mejor parte fue saber que Olga era el bicho raro, según su tío Klaus. Sus vacaciones las pasó con su tío y la hija de este: Gretel, una chica un año mayor, capitana del club de kung fu de su colegio y con un humor cínico que congenió rápidamente con Helga. Gretel soñaba con estudiar negocios internacionales, ganar dinero, ir a Estados Unidos, dedicarse a la tecnología y cuando supo que el padre de Helga tenía su propio negocio de localizadores, los ojos avariciosos brillaron. Por eso, años después, Helga no se extrañó descubrir que su prima había decidido estudiar la preparatoria en Estados Unidos y ganarse una beca ahí, el padre de esta, el tío Klaus, le consiguió un departamento estudiantil, pero Gretel trabaja medio tiempo y ahorraba todo lo que podía, soñando con hacer su propio negocio, Big Bob la terminó contratando en su empresa como becaria y Helga podía ver como su padre había encontrado a su tan deseosa sucesora.

La joven cerró los ojos, conteniendo un suspiro, relativamente las cosas eran más simples ahora. Y a la vez… más complicadas. Pero debía descansar, su primer día en la preparatoria se acercaba y quería tener toda la fuerza necesaria para iniciar su conquista hacia Arnold. El sueño, rápidamente inundó su mente y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba abrazada a su almohada, sumergiéndose en fantasías adolescentes donde los castos besos de la infancia eran apenas un recuerdo del pasado.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con la voz de Miriam, desde que asistía a las reuniones de la AA (Alcohólicos Anónimos) parecía mejorar día con día, Helga observó a su madre que la observaba desde la puerta y solo asintió, eso bastó para que Miriam sonriera y le anunciara que había desayuno esperándola. Helga se dio una rápida ducha y se secó el cabello. Observándose en el espejo, con el cabello cayendo sobre su cara, sonrió de lado. Tenía que ser positiva, debía ser positiva. Era su primer año, como freshman, iba a iniciar como novata en la preparatoria, tenía dieciséis años y debía entrar con seguridad pero no excesiva.

- Vamos Helga, tú puedes hacer esto –se animó, limpiando el espejo del baño. El empuje hormonal ya había llegado, para bien y para mal, ahora debía usar sostenes, saber que tenía una talla adecuada y eso implicaba que si planeaba unirse al equipo de béisbol tendría que comprarse nuevos sostenes deportivos. No era el tipo de chicas que se sentía cómoda mirándose en el espejo y diciéndome que tenía buenos atributos, menos era del tipo de chicas que pensaba como resaltarnos. Eso le daba pánico porque se sentía tonta al hacerlo. A veces, llegaba a avergonzarse de su cuerpo, de la feminidad que había adquirido con un busto que no se podía ocultar, con una cintura que desaparecía al llegar a sus caderas y como sus delgadas piernas se habían hecho femeninas y elásticas. A veces, todo eso, en lugar de animarla, de decirle que por lo menos tenía una oportunidad contra algunas chicas, le hacía sentir mal. Mal porque ese cuerpo era delicado, suave, tenía curvas y se asociaba con elegancia, con emociones, con sensibilidad, cosas que no quería que otros pensaran de ella. Porque ella era Helga G. Pataki, una mujer fuerte. Una mujer capaz de todo, con una moral dudosa con tal de obtener lo que deseaba- Y Helga G. Pataki no bambolea las caderas ni se sacude como bailarina del Moulin Rouge –se recordó, dando largas zancadas hacia su habitación.

Unos jeans cómodos, unas zapatillas deportivas lilas, una camiseta rosada, el cabello recogido en coletas y el lazo rosado. Observó el lazo sobre su cabeza y se contuvo. El lazo que a Arnold le había gustado. El lazo que marcaba el inicio de su amor por él. El lazo que le recordaba que pasara lo que pasara, amaba al estúpido samaritano. La chica agarró una gorra de béisbol lila y se la puso encima, ocultándolo.

- ¡Helga! ¡Gretel está aquí! –escuchó la voz de Big Bob llamarla, agarró su desgastada mochila y bajó rápidamente antes que su padre comenzara a retrasar a su prima y por ende a ambas de su primer día de clases.

En el último tramo de los escalones, pudo observar a Gretel, estaba apoyada contra el marco de la puerta, astutamente posicionada para salir rápidamente de ahí, su prima era un año mayor y aun así no era tan alta como Helga, aunque apenas se diferenciaban por unos pocos centímetros. Gretel tenía el rostro circular, como el de Helga, ambas eran rubias, con ojos azules y se notaba el parentesco. Pero Gretel se arreglaba, a su manera, pero lo hacía, tenía finas cejas depiladas cuidadosamente para darle una perpetua apariencia astuta, solía usar cintillos anchos para mantener todo su cabello hacia atrás y dejar a la vista su frente y así alargaba su rostro a la par que se veía más altanera, sus labios se mantenían con una sonrisa astuta pintados y humedecidos en colores vino o marrón y ahí donde Helga ocultaba su cuerpo, Gretel lo usaba como un arma para intimidar, para ir al colegio llevaba pantalones negros que parecían una segunda piel hasta la cintura, llevaba leotardos de entrenamiento en lugar de camisetas, así que, desde la cintura se podía ver la ajustada prenda cubrir su torso y cerrarse en tirantes sobre sus hombros, dejaba a la vista un escote ovalado poco profundo porque Gretel había sacado una figura de bailarina, escasa en curvas y usaba chaquetas deportivas abiertas negras y botas militares del mismo color.

- Agradece mi buena voluntad, desgarbada –saludó su prima, tenía un fuerte acento alemán que junto al resto de su presencia, estilo y actitud, asustaba a muchas personas.

- Si, si, te agradeceré cuando vea que terminamos en la preparatoria y no en una casa de jengibre –devolvió el saludo, despidiéndose con una señal de sus padres, mientras ambas salían.

- Que original –ambas se miraron y sonrieron. Era cómodo poder hablar con alguien que tenía la mente tan ágil para responder y no se resentía por comentarios ácidos- ¿Nerviosa por tu primer día de clases?

- Para nada, los mismos compañeros de toda la vida en un ambiente hormonal. Ellos deben estar nerviosos, yo no –respondió, casi en un gruñido, Gretel la estaba mirando detenidamente- ¿Qué? ¿Tengo pegado un duende o qué?

- Si crees que con esa ropa vas a lograr llamar la atención de él, estás muy equivocada. Apenas y noto algo debajo de esa ropa –"él" era Arnold, "él" era un secreto que había depositado sobre Gretel cuando estuvieron juntas en las vacaciones, años atrás.

- ¿Quién dijo que quiero llamar su atención? –casi gritó, con una voz chillona y alarmante que solo logró que los estudiantes que hacían la misma ruta que ellas, las regresaran a mirar. Gretel entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada peligrosa a todos y la gente se dispersó- ¿Qué? ¿Debo seguir tu modelo y vestirme como elenco de Grease?

- Oh Helga, todos estos años aislada te han hecho perder la práctica ¿En serio crees que eso es insultante? –su prima fingió un bostezo y sintió el puño de la chica contra su hombro como reprimenda- Entiendo el mensaje que quieres dar, señorita. Pero con esa ropa en lugar de decir "No te me acerques, porque tengo demasiada personalidad para ti", dice "Vendo periódicos" –se agachó rápidamente, sintiendo el aire zumbar sobre ella en el segundo que Helga había lanzado una patada en su dirección- Eres bonita ¿Sabes? Y no lo digo como halago, lo digo porque compartimos genes, boba. La belleza de una depredadora oculta en ropa de cargadora de bultos ¡Que grosería! -ambas se observaron un par de segundos y Gretel se lanzó hacia su prima, abrazándola desde atrás y haciéndole una llave a su brazo- Desgarbada maldita… parece que debo enseñarte modales ¿Eh? –habían llegado a la entrada de la preparatoria pero ni así se detuvieron, en frente de algunos estudiantes y padres de familia curiosos, Gretel tenía a su prima conteniendo un gruñido, mientras que se hacía hacia atrás, Helga sentía como su cuerpo se arqueaba y su camiseta subía por su vientre, dejándola expuesta.

- Ya… Gretel.. no-me-obligues –advirtió, apoyando sus pies en el suelo para que no la levante en peso, mientras relajaba sus brazos para no sentir tanto dolor tensionado.

- ¿No son esos tus compañeros de clases? –susurró Gretel a su oído, clavándole la rodilla en la espalda baja, Helga observó al frente y su alarma fue tal que se dejó llevar por el peso de su prima, cayó de rodillas y terminó recostando su espalda sobre el pecho de la otra rubia. Efectivamente, encabezando al grupo de admirados jóvenes, estaba Arnold, mirándola entre sorprendido y alarmado, a su derecha estaba Gerald y atrás de ellos el resto de hombres. Alguien gritó algo similar a "_¡Qué bonito vientre, Pataki!_" y risas a su alrededor. Se estaban burlando… se estaban burlando de ella. Antes que el sonrojo llegara a su rostro, tenía que responder algo. Algo mordaz pero no demasiado. Algo… Arnold la miraba y luego miraba su vientre expuesto. Un escalofrío la recorrió y no se dio cuenta que Gretel la había soltado.

- Oh ¡Que tierno! Helga, parece que alguien va a dedicarte un par de manchas en las sábanas esta noche –esa había sido Gretel, la reacción general fue un sonido pícaro y carcajadas de varias personas, riéndose de quien había dado ese comentario, Helga buscó al chico: Stinky. Todos se estaban riendo de Stinky, hasta Arnold contenía una sonrisa a pesar del sonrojo en su rostro- Vámonos, ya me aburrí de tus compañeros –ambas se levantaron, Helga estiró su camiseta para que volviese a cubrir su piel. Le lanzó una última mirada a Arnold, este la observaba, tuvo la sensación de que iba a alzar la mano para saludarla, pero Gerald lo apartó de su campo visual- No está mal.

- ¿Eh?

- Él, no está mal. Tienes buen gusto por lo menos. Me gustan sus manos, no son grandes pero tiene dedos largos. –Helga se preguntó en que rato se había puesto a verle las manos a alguien- Algo corderito para mi gusto, pero bueno… -Arnold, eso, su prima se refería a Arnold.

- ¿Corderito? –consultó, mirando a su alrededor, grandes canchas dispersas alrededor, zonas verdes, edificios pequeños regados por ahí, leyó los carteles en algunos "_Ciencias Exactas_", "_Ciencias Humanas_", "_Laboratorios"_. Oh, las clases estaban ahí, bien.

- Inocente… te miraba el vientre como si en su vida hubiese visto uno. Nosotras, somos lobos, cazadoras. Y deberías juntarte con tu propia raza, desgarbada. Formar tu manada con un buen macho alfa, bravo, fuerte, grande, reproductor y cazador –lo último lo dijo entre risas, se detuvieron frente a un pequeño edificio que decía "_Coordinación Deportiva_", entraron y Gretel le señaló la lista de clubes y equipos que había- Béisbol. Intenta entrar al equipo. Conozco al capitán, es Junior –dos años mayor, se dijo Helga, era dos años mayor a ella- serías la primera chica en el equipo.

- Bien –asintió, una de las cosas que quería hacer era eso, jugar béisbol, quitarse el estrés golpeando algo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Los novatos deben ir al coliseo para la charla introductoria –Helga le miró exasperada- …y obviamente no vas a ir.

- Exacto.

- Entonces te daré un pequeño recorrido de los lugares que no suelen revisar los profesores para fugarte de clases. –invitó, Helga sonrió de lado, mientras se encaminaban- Por cierto ¿Conoces una casa de estudiantes? ¿Una casa de huéspedes? ¿Cuartos de arriendo? ¿Algo con paredes y techo?

- ¿Qué, princesa? ¿No te gusta el departamento lujoso que tu papi te da? –picó Helga, mientras descubría que atrás del edificio de los laboratorios había unos ventiladores gigantes que ocultaban a la gente que se parara atrás de ellos.

- Quiero arrendarlo como un ingreso extra. El lugar es muy grande y no paso ahí. Además, queda lejos de la preparatoria, quiero algo cerca, en tu barrio. Un lugar simple.

- Arnold tiene una casa de huéspedes –susurró Helga, mirando a un lado, avanzó un par de pasos hasta que sintió que su prima se había detenido. Al regresar a ver, notó una sonrisa perversa que conocía bien, pues la solía ver en el espejo seguido. Se miraron un segundo y siguieron caminando.

- Oh… él tiene una casa de huéspedes… que conveniente. Presiento que me visitarías seguido si viviera ahí ¿No? Te quedarías a comer y a… dormir ¿No? –a cada palabra que daba, Helga sentía que le faltaba la respiración y el color subía por su rostro, habían llegado al extremo más lejano de la preparatoria y comenzaron a caminar de regreso. El coliseo estaba en frente de ellas y parecía que la gente se estaba retirando. En la cabeza de la chica pasaron rápidas imágenes de la casa de huéspedes, recordaba la habitación de Arnold con lujo de detalle. Pero el cosquilleo que sintió le recordó que no sería igual que cuando eran niños. Un Arnold recién despierto con nueve años era tierno, un Arnold recién despierto ahora era un sueño- Me pregunto si duerme solo en bóxer –sintiendo el rostro quemarle, regresó a ver a Gretel, quien sonría tan lobuna que le dejó sin palabras- Oh… es verdad. Está en esa edad en que se despierta _muy_ animado y con _mucha _energía _ahí_ –Helga cerró los ojos, alejando el pensamiento. No tenía que pensar en eso, no quería pensar en Arnold adormilado, con el cabello cayéndole en el rostro. No quería pensar en sus músculos tensos y su abdomen perlado de un delicado bello rubio que bajaba…- De seguro usa la ducha para desahogarse un poco todas las mañanas. -….bajaba hasta un lugar que desde hace dos años se preguntaba como lucía, como se sentiría- Si entraras no sería tu culpa. Si vieras algo sería una coincidencia. Si te descubre y le gustara lo que ve… -Helga contuvo las ganas de gritar que tenía y tapó la boca de Gretel. Su prima era una pervertida. No, no era una pervertida, era una perversa degenerada. Actuaba con naturalidad sobre temas tan delicados porque sabía que era la mejor forma de dejar callada a la gente. Ponía ideas en la cabeza de Helga que no se iban. Y lo peor de todo, es que se reía con tal naturalidad contra su mano como si le hubiese cantado "_Helga y Arnold sentados en un árbol, besándose"_.

Repentinamente la risa para y los ojos azules observan con sorpresa atrás de Helga. Al inicio no le cree, porque hacer trampa era clásico entre ambas. Pero por la manera en que comenzó a removerse le indicó que era serio. Muy serio. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo sentir que el calor de sus venas subía pero esta vez en una furia profunda.

- ¡Helga! –escuchó la voz de Gretel lejos, demasiado lejos. Solo tenía que correr, correr rápidamente y salvarlo. Aún si la vida se le fuese en eso, tenía que llegar a tiempo… tenía que salvar a Arnold.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **¡Saludos! A veces es bueno desahogarse ¿Saben? Te crece la venita de ver algo de tu infancia, algo que adorabas y ahora tu mente comienza a volar y tener ideas. Necesitas escribirlas y ¡Aquí están! No va a ser un fic largo, descuiden. Y es más con la intención de divertirme.

La idea me vino al pensar que Helga externamente era muy mandona, pero internamente llegaba a ser tan dócil y suave que lo justo sería que Arnold fuese al revés. Ese es el plan, gente. Y es hora de hacerlo.

Aún no se profundiza mucho en la historia y los personajes, este capítulo era para presentarlos a y la situación que están viviendo.

**Escriban su comentario ahí abajito.**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

Al iniciar la preparatoria se había jurado mantener una correcta compostura. Después de todo, no podía ser tan difícil. Moderar sus palabras, ser una chica fuerte y dedicarse a los deportes, retomar la ruta al corazón de Arnold y recuperar ese vínculo que habían estado creando entre los dos desde que estaban en pre-escolar. Le quería enseñar poco a poco que también había cosas buenas y no estaba completamente fuera de control. Le quería enseñar que había esperanzas para ella. Para ambos.

Y ahora todo eso se estaba hiendo por la borda por una prioridad mucho más fuerte e importante. Él. Por él mandaría todo a la borda.

No tenía idea de quien era ese chico, pero le calculaba unos dieciocho años o tal vez más. Un sujeto extremadamente alto y fornido, sus brazos eran gigantescos y sus manos parecían las de un gorila. El rostro era cuadrado, le recordaba a algún militar, con su corte de pelo perfecto, la cicatriz en medio de la ceja y el rostro quemado por el sol. Pero eso era lo de menos, mientras corría lo único que podía escuchar era que alguien, una chica, rogaba porque fuesen a buscar un profesor. Helga agudizó la vista, Gerald estaba en el suelo, inmovilizado por dos chicos mucho más delgados y con el acné por todo el rostro, debían ser los secuaces del mastodonte que golpeaba una y otra vez el vientre de Arnold. Ella casi tropieza y su gorra salió volando por el aire. Arnold estaba siendo sostenido contra la pared por la mano de ese abusivo. Una mano que se cerraba sobre su garganta y le cortaba la respiración, mientras la otra se hundía en su vientre una y otra vez.

Una furia ciega le hizo sentir que volaba, su mente se mantuvo fría, curiosamente fría. En un segundo, había soltado su cabello del lazo rosa, que ahora estaba entre sus manos, estirándolo como un cordón.

- ¡Hey! ¡Asqueroso gorila! –grito. El chico detuvo sus ataques por un segundo. El suficiente tiempo para intentar ver quien era, pero lo único que notó fue nada más que un puño dirigirse a su rostro, directo a su nariz. Por días contarían el terrorífico sonido que hizo la nariz del chico cuando Helga se la rompió.

- ¡J! –gritó uno de sus secuaces.

- ¡James! –coreó el otro, sin saber si debían soltar Gerald o no.

- Maldita pu… -se ahogó con su propia sangre, Arnold había caído al suelo, herido, tosiendo, en búsqueda de aire. James, el gorila abusivo, ahora se fijaba directamente en Helga, pero ella corrió a él, tacleándolo con su hombro, él cayó al suelo con tal fuerza que su cabeza rebotó en el duro suelo. Pero eso no era suficiente. No. Absolutamente no. Y ella lo sabía. Si estaba lanzando por la borda todo su plan de acción, todas sus oportunidades para estar con Arnold, haría que valiese la pena. Antes de que James lograra ponerse en pie, tuvo a Helga a ahorcadas sobre su vientre y sintió algo deslizarse en su cuello. Ese algo se ajustó y comenzó a asfixiarlo. Aquel lazo que por años había simbolizado la gentileza de Arnold, ahora serviría para darle un castigo a quien se atrevió a lastimarlo.

Eso era una locura. Una completa locura. Al abusivo observó a la chica sobre él, con el cabello cayendo sobre su rostro y una sonrisa tan oscura que prometía la peor de las agonías- Su… suel…

- ¡Quietos! –ordenó Helga, los amigos de James por fin estaban reaccionando- Suéltenlo –susurró, ladeando el rostro, su cabello cayó como una cascada de oro a un costado y dejó ver su mirada azulada, había un goce profundo al tener la vida de esos imbéciles a su merced. Los dos chicos soltaron a Gerald lentamente, este al inicio no supo cómo reaccionar, había visto a Helga golpear a otras personas antes, la había visto enojada, pero nunca la había visto tan sumergida en el deleite de dominar algo. La sonrisa oscura que marcaba el rostro de la chica se suavizó cuando miró al moreno y sus ojos demostraron preocupación, señalando a Arnold, que no paraba de toser a sus espaldas- Llévalo a la enfermería –pidió ¡Helga estaba pidiendo algo! ¡A él! Sin insultos, sin gritos. Pero al ver el estado de Arnold, no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ayudó al chico a ponerse de pie, pero este comenzó a luchar por llegar a Helga, ella lo sabía, el buen samaritano repetía su nombre como un ruego- Estaré bien –le prometió, si no fuese porque debajo de ella había un grandulón que parecía ahogarse en su propia sangre, Arnold hubiese jurado que Helga se veía en completa paz, se veía… feliz al verlo- Solo vete. –regresó los ojos a James, él le lanzó un puñetazo y logró esquivarlo apenas- ¡Gerald! –ordenó, dándole otro puñetazo al chico en la cara- Me distrae ¡Llévatelo! –explicó.

Gerald balbuceó algo, jalando a un atónico Arnold con él. Helga apretó el agarre de su lazo, cortando la respiración de James para que dejara de pelear. En una sorprendente agilidad, se deslizó sobre él, sentándose sobre sus caderas y bajando el rostro muy lentamente. Por un momento, muchas personas juraron que lo iba a besar, que la mirada que brillaba en Helga era de satisfacción por lograr llegar a su boca y no por haberlo sometido.

- Escúchame bien, gorila asqueroso. Escúchame atentamente. Helga G. Pataki ¿Lo entendiste? Helga G. Pataki, la maldita puta que te rompió la nariz. Ese es mi nombre. No lo olvides ¿Entendido bastardo? –se enderezó lentamente, alzando la voz para que los secuaces de él también oyeran- Si los veo otra vez cerca de esos chicos o cualquier novato ¡Cualquiera! Les juro que habrán querido que nunca me hubiese cruzado en sus vidas ¿Entendido?

Se escuchó un grito ahogado colectivo, antes de que Helga reparara en lo que estaba ocurriendo, sintió un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro que la lanzó un par de metros lejos de James. Sintió el suelo bajo su espalda golpearla, buscó levantarse pero una patada en las costillas la tumbaron otra vez.

Uno de los amigos de James la había alcanzado y ahora los dos la rodeaban, el gorila se estaba levantando y avanzó hacia ella, la nariz le sangraba pero parecía no importarle. No ahora que la tenía a su merced, se paró sobre ella, sobre su cara y una gota de sangre le cayó tan cerca de su ojo derecho que se le nubló parcialmente la vista. Él se agachó, la tomó del cabello, levantando su rostro y sonrió.

- Y tú no lo olvides Helga. Esta, me la pagas, puta –y estrelló la cabeza de la chica en el suelo. Eso fue todo. Las luces se apagaron y no vio nada. Game Over. Helga había perdido.

Antes de perder el conocimiento por completo, escuchó gritos y el tacto de unas manos sobre ella, luchó inconscientemente, pero una voz desconocida le intentó calmar. Helga solo sintió que el dolor se iba. Y eso era bueno. El dolor desaparecía y parecía caer en el sueño.

No supo cuánto tiempo se quedó profundamente dormida. Lentamente escuchó un susurró que se volvió más claro, alguien decía su nombre. El tiempo se doblaba, parecía perderse en la lógica y luego se movía lentamente hacia atrás. Lo primero que reparó es que le palpitaba el labio inferior. Apretó los ojos y observó el techo. Un techo desconocido, en un lugar desconocido, parpadeó varias veces hasta poder enfocar correctamente. Oh… sus costillas, dolían como el infierno. Y su espalda… Joder… como mil arañazos. La mano izquierda la tenía amortiguada y sentía algo moverse contra sus dedos, algo suave y húmedo. La imagen de una oruga o un gusano le motivó a mover la mano.

- ¡Helga! –lo que capturaba a su mano se cerró con fuerza y eso que se movía sobre sus dedos se alejó. Algo mareada movió el rostro hacia la izquierda y se sorprendió ante una mirada verde, extremadamente fija sobre ella, agonizante y que se acercaba- Oh, Helga –alarmada, hizo el rostro hacia atrás y captó el cuadro completo.

Arnold. Arnold sentado junto a ella. Ella recostada en una cama, con la camiseta agujereada, recogida hasta sobre la cintura y toda esta envuelta en vendas. Arnold tomándola de la mano y observándola fijamente. Oh… sintió las mejillas ardiendo y se soltó de él por fin ¿Pero qué demonios? Él no decía nada, la miraba como si fuese un milagro. Los ojos de la rubia bajaron hasta la boca masculina. Oh… él había estado apoyando su boca contra los dedos de ella. Oh… él había estado murmurando algo… llamándola "_Helga_" una y otra vez como un mantra. Oh…

- ¿Estás bien? –ambos preguntaron al unísono y Helga se sorprendió. Por supuesto, solo ella lució sorprendida, él sonrió de lado y entrecerró los ojos, con esa actitud complacida y divertida que podía ponerle la piel erizada fácilmente.

- Eres increíble. Casi te matan ahí y lo primero que quieres saber es si yo estoy bien. –le acusó Arnold, recapturando la mano de ella, volviendo a apoyar sus labios sobre sus dedos y esta vez no pensó en orugas o gusanos, sino en besos, en húmedos besos sobre su piel, aunque él no la estaba besando, estaba hablando- No vuelvas a hacer eso.

- Y bien… ¿Vas a responder mi pregunta? –él le observó extrañado, sin soltarla- ¿Estás bien?

Arnold asintió y Helga pudo sentir un profundo alivio en su alma. Bien, podían expulsarla, castigarla, suspenderla. Lo que sea, había valido la pena. Pero el alivio duró poco porque otra vez él la observaba con esa adoración y esa gratitud de San Lorenzo. Oh no… no otra vez esa gratitud del chico que se confundía con amor y volvía todo a castillos sobre nubes que durarían un suspiro. Adoración por la heroína, por la guerrera. No por todo el conjunto.

- ¡Suéltame, cabeza de balón! –ordenó, jalando su mano y sintió la punzada del costado, se llevó las manos ahí y sintió vendas. Las vendas sobre su vientre y cintura- Oh genial… me enojas tanto que haces que me duela el cuerpo –acusó, fastidiada. Arnold la observaba incrédulo y luego rodó los ojos, cuando la volvió a mirar, esa fascinación se había ido.

- El chico que te pateó, llevaba botas con borde de metal. El metal te cortó la cintura, pero por suerte no te rompió nada. En realidad es un milagro que estés bien. Solo un labio hinchado, un corte en la cintura y un chichón en la cabeza.

- También me arde la espalda –susurró, cruzándose de brazos- Estoy segura que me quemé y me arañé contra el suelo cuando caí ¿No puedes por lo menos escuchar todo lo que dice la enfermera mientras estoy inconsciente? ¡Inútil!

La sorpresa inundó el rostro del chico pero rápidamente se formó la molestia, la furia que le hizo levantarse.

- ¿Inútil? ¡Me tenías muriéndome de preocupación y lo único que haces es gritarme! –le acusó. Ella le observó sorprendida. Increíble, realmente lo había herido, lo había descontrolado y le gritaba. Arnold respiró hondo, se contuvo. Siempre se contenía. Volvió a sentarse en el banco- Tienes razón, olvidé decirte que tienes rasguños en la espalda, nada grave, es lo primero que va a curarse, seguramente.

- Ya… ¿Y el troglodita? –preguntó, mientras se sentaba, con un evidente fastidio de pasar por enferma cuando en realidad estaba bien, sus piernas funcionaban realmente bien, así que podía caminar.

- En el hospital. Le rompiste la nariz –no había regaño, solo asombro. Ambos se observaron por un momento- ¿Por qué…?

- ¿Por qué lo hice? Oh, por favor. –rodó los ojos, empujándolo para sentarse. Sí, no le dolían las piernas, podría caminar- Mira, puedes pensar lo que quieras de mí. Pero no voy a permitir que abusen de la gente que conozco. –declaró, midiendo sus palabras, sin elevarlo a él por sobre el resto, aunque era obvio.

- Eso oí, hiciste bastante escándalo ahí, por lo que me contaron. Todos estaban sorprendidos que buscaras defenderlos –admitió.

- Si, debe sorprenderles que después de evadirme por tantos años, yo haga algo por ellos –escupió, parándose lentamente.

- ¡Helga! –le acusó, parándose frente a ella, sorprendido por sus palabras.

- ¿Qué? ¡Es verdad! Contándote, Arnold. Pasaron del temor a simplemente pasar de mí. Eso fue estos años. Todos ustedes.

- No los culpes, Helga –susurró, lamentando la situación, lamentando todo lo que había ocurrido- Ellos te temían porque casi matas a esa chica…

- ¡Helga! –ambos regresaron a ver y Arnold parecía paralizado por la sorpresa.

Y era de esperarse, era la chica que había estado con Helga en la mañana y ahora que no estaban luchando una con la otra, podía notar una similitud tremenda. El color del cabello, la forma del rostro, la mirada. Y hasta unos gestos. Aunque esta chica se veía mucho más alegre, mayor y a la vez más delgada y aun así, daba escalofríos mirarla demasiado y unos escalofríos que alertaban peligro.

- Gretel… no grites… tu voz me da dolor de cabeza –respondió la aludida a tan dramático grito. Ambas se miraron, como si tuvieran una conexión sin palabras y sonrieron- Y bien ¿Cuáles son los daños?

- Oh… tuviste suerte. Nadie te acusó, el director llegó cuando te golpeaban los tres a ti y asumió que tú solo te habías defendido. Ya sabes, la suerte de ser chica –el fuerte acento alemán no pasó desapercibido para Arnold, tenía una forma de hablar fuerte y dominante que dejaba sin voz a los menos valientes- ¿Y quién es tu enfermero?

- Arnold –se presentó, sin atreverse a moverse, en realidad, dio un paso atrás, quedando ligeramente a las espaldas de Helga. Y ahí lo notó, la camiseta de la chica apenas se sostenía en su espalda, dejaba ver su cintura vendada pero eso no era lo que había captado su atención, entre los agujeros y retazos se veía claramente las tiras y el cierre del sostén rosado que abrazaba su espalda. La garganta se le secó y mientras un sonrojo le inundaba, no pudo apartar la vista de la imagen, de los ganchos y del mecanismo que mantenía la prenda junta. Uno de los ganchos se había roto y colgaba, así que parecía que el sostén estaba agarrándose apenas.

- Oh, es verdad. Helga, el enfermero tiene una bellísima vista de tu sostén rosa chicle, tu camiseta está echa un asco.

La aludida regresó a ver hacia atrás, el movimiento le hizo darse cuenta del aire que tocaba su espalda, el roce de las tiras sobre su espalda. Pero sus ojos estaban sobre Arnold. Y él parecía paralizado por el miedo, sin saber qué hacer. Eso era una buena excusa para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y no lucir sospechosa, pensó para sus adentros.

Arnold había crecido, aún no era más alto que ella, pero no se notaba, seguía teniendo el cabello hacia arriba. Su rostro seguía tan inocente como siempre, lampiño, sin barba alguna, podía apreciar su rostro y los ojos verdes tan cristalinos. Pero, mientras en la niñez se había centrado siempre en admirar su rostro, ahora se fijaba en otras cosas. En su espalda ancha, sus brazos marcados por tonificados músculos que no parecían exagerados, eran los músculos de un jugador apasionado de básquet como lo era él. Gracias a ese deporte, había desarrollado un vientre plano aunque sin músculos que se marcaran, lo había visto una vez y no se sintió decepcionada, era el cuerpo de un intelectual, no de un obsesionado al deporte, sus piernas eran fuertes y los jeans marcaban un tonificado trasero que en más de una ocasión había querido sentir. Porque cuando una espalda era tan bien marcada como la de Arnold, que bajara tan peligrosamente y en caída libre a un buen trasero, solo lo hacía lucir mejor. Ahora el chico usaba siempre jeans, así que podía mirarle todo lo que quisiera, usaba camisetas lizas y encima siempre llevaba camisas de cuadros.

Gretel contuvo una carcajada y Helga sonrió de lado.

- Pervertido –acusó, simplemente. Y supo que eso fue algo que no esperaba el chico y por ende valía mejor que cualquier grito. Extendió la mano en dirección de él- Dame la camisa, zoquete.

- ¿Ah?

- La camisa, quítatela y te giras hasta que yo te diga que puedes ver.

Arnold lentamente se retiró la camisa, quedando solo en la camiseta verde que llevaba. Y se giró, dándole la espalda a ambas.

- Oh Helga, tienes la espalda peor que una hoja donde hayan jugado tres en raya por varias horas… -alcanzó a escuchar ¿Helga se estaba desvistiendo a unos metros de él?

- Solo me pica, es todo.

- Por suerte no te lastimaste los senos, eso duele horrible –Arnold se congeló en su lugar y al mismo tiempo podía sentir como le quemaba el rostro.

- Gretel… -regañó la rubia, pero era obvio que su prima tramaba algo, porque le sonreía con astucia.

- Oh… me encanta como te queda la camisa del enfermero. El cabello revuelto, los labios hinchados, la camisa de hombre… parece que en lugar de pegarle a alguien, tuviste una sesión de sexo salvaje –Helga le observó sorprendida, sintiendo las mejillas encendidas. No ayudaba para nada que la colonia de Arnold la rodeara y el calor que había dejado el chico en la prenda le abrazara entera- Eh, enfermero. Ya puedes mirar.

Arnold se giró lentamente, respirando hondo para calmar el calor que sentía. Y perdió todo el aire al ver a Helga. Tal vez por las cosas que había dicho la alemana desconocida, pero no podía quitarse la idea de que si, de verdad parecía eso. Y dado que era su camisa, la idea llegó a su mente antes de que pudiese detenerla: Helga abriendo la puerta del cuarto de Arnold, recibiéndolo usando solo la camisa que le quedaba tan grande que dejaba ver parcialmente uno de sus hombros y la tira rosada de su sostén, se recogía la tela en la cintura de la chica y caía entre sus piernas como un vestido.

- Helga, hoy dos chicos van a manchar las sábanas por ti. Y el enfermero más que el otro –la reacción fue inmediata. Ambos chicos gritaron sorprendidos, sonrojados y comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, balbuceaban cosas que no se entendían. Cosas como que eso no iba a pasar, que eso era imposible y temas sobre las mil razones por las que no se gustaban. Gretel solo se reía- Ya… ya… enfermero… ¿Qué tiene de malo? Helga es una chica a fin de cuentas. Una bonita –se encogió de hombros.

- Yo no he dicho que no lo sea pero… -se apresuró a decir Arnold, sintiendo la lengua pesada y las palabras trabadas.

- Y se le ve endemoniadamente sexy en tu camisa ¿No? –Gretel se acercó un paso a él y todas las alertas del chico se dispararon, era como ver a una leona avanzar. Una que tenía ganas de desgarrar, rebanar y destripar solo por diversión.

- Ya… pero….

- ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad que si le quitamos los pantalones y dejamos sus piernas a la vista, se vería como un sueño hecho realidad?

- S-Si… le q-quitamos…

- Los pantalones –le recordó la alemana, dando otro paso hacia él.

- Si… pe-pe…

- Se los quitamos entonces… ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? Oh… abrir un par de botones de la camisa ¿No? Algo de escote a la vista se ve bien ¿No?–otro paso hacia él, dos más que él retrocedía y en lugar de mirar a Helga, miraba a Gretel y en lugar de atender del todo a Gretel, vestía y desvestía la imagen de Helga en la puerta de su habitación, esperándole. Eso… eso era una locura- Y ella tiene un escote que lucir a diferencia de una. Unos senos bonitos.

- Si pero… -tropezó y cayó sobre una cama de la enfermería, cayó recostado, con las piernas separadas y el cuerpo tieso. Realmente tieso.

Gretel se paró entre sus piernas, cruzándose de brazos y se inclinó ligeramente sobre Arnold. La actitud podía parecer realmente atractiva si no fuese por el brillo peligrosamente burlón de su rostro. El chico sintió la uña de la alemana deslizarse por su vientre descubierto hasta el inicio de su pantalón, jalando el botón del mismo sin separarlo. El instinto le dijo que corriera. Sus piernas estaban paralizadas. Sus ojos buscaron a Helga, quien lo observaba sonrojada y sorprendida por el dialogo que había mantenido con la otra rubia. Solo sorpresa. Sin enojo, sin nada de incomodidad por lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos, no parecía importarle que esta desconocida pareciera querer destriparle el vientre.

- Parece que el _enfermerito_ se levantó, Helga –ronroneó con burla cruel la chica- ¿Quieres ver?

- Gretel… -por fin ¡Por fin reaccionó! Pero se alarmó, para su mala suerte Helga se encaminó a ellos y Arnold estuvo a punto de taparse las caderas para ocultar la obviedad de su estado. Lo peor es que la alemana no retiraba su uña del botón de su pantalón, jalando la prenda. Realmente temía ser castrado por esa chica. Porque había temido por su vida y sabía que, aunque le contara a los otros la situación y le dijeran que ellos hubiesen encontrado todo tremendamente erótico, él solo recordaría los ojos sádicos y viscerales de color azul.

- Ya… ya… dejo de presionar –la alemana subió las manos, rindiéndose y se apoyó contra Helga. Arnold por fin pudo sentarse. Realmente tenían un peligroso parecido. Pero, curiosamente, Helga lucía como la hermana buena- ¡Oh! Verdad… Helga me dijo que tienes una casa de huéspedes ¿No?

- … ¿Ah? Ah… Si. Mis abuelos en realidad –le costó darse cuenta que la rubia alemana hablaba con él.

- ¿Y tienes habitaciones libres?

- Si, en realidad el lugar está casi desocupado ahora. Mi padre sugirió convertirlo en una residencia universitaria. Han estado remodelando un poco el lugar.

- Oh –soltaron ambas, al mismo tiempo, separando los labios suavemente. Peligrosamente parecidas. Admirablemente diferentes.

- Estoy buscando donde quedarme ¿Me enseñarías donde es? Así hablo con tus abuelos –tanto Arnold como Helga le observaron admirados. El chico tenía el rostro desencajado y su instinto le dijo que no lo hiciera, que no metiera a esa depredadora a su casa. Helga estaba sorprendida porque realmente su prima hablaba en serio.

- Eh…. Yo… -pero Arnold era Arnold, era demasiado bueno, demasiado amable para negarse a algo, para ayudar- Claro, yo las llevo.

- ¡Genial! Helga, debes venir conmigo, después de todo te vas a quedar mucho tiempo en donde viva ¿No? Con suerte y convencemos a Big Bob que te deje mudarte conmigo.

- ¿Qué? –gritaron los dos a la par, Gretel comenzaba a notar lo sincronizados que eran.

- Olga decidió irse a vivir de vuelta con tus padres ¿No? Bueno, cuando quieras evitar ahorcarla, te vienes conmigo –Helga asintió, conteniendo el sonrojo. Repentinamente. Muy repentinamente se había vuelto silenciosa. Pero le retumbaba en los oídos el tramposo diálogo de su prima con Arnold, en donde había empujado al chico para que dijera una variedad de cosas que le tenían con el pulso acelerado- Entonces ¿Vamos?

- ¿Vamos? –preguntó Helga, extrañada.

- Dormiste todo el día, Helga. Hace más de una hora que las clases terminaron –le informó Arnold. La chica se sorprendió, eso quería decir que él había velado su sueño por horas. Eso… había sido tan lindo… y tan propio de él en general.

- Entonces, eso explica porque me aburre tu presencia más de lo normal. Has estado pegado a mi cama todo el día. Pervertido –gruñó, mientras agarraba su maleta y la lanzaba sobre su espalda. Soltó un gemido de dolor y dejo caer la maleta. Tanto Gretel como Arnold avanzaron casi corriendo, pero el chico tomó la maleta- Maldita sea… olvidé los rasguños.

- Yo cargo esto por ti –se ofreció el chico.

- Ni hablar, cabeza de balón, lo vas a llenar de gérmenes –gruñó, intentando quitárselo.

- Oh, déjalo, Helga. Es bueno tener un esclavo. Vamos enfermero –dijo con altivez Gretel, tomando del brazo a Helga y saliendo del lugar.

Genial… no sabía que era peor, la doble cantidad de insultos o alegrarse de tener a Helga otra vez metida en su vida…

- Me alegra que golpearas a James… me hiciste un favor. –comento a mitad del camino la alemana- El año pasado me encerró en la bodega del conserje con él e intentó que le dijera "_una mano_". –muy gráficamente la chica movió su mano como si agitara una lata- Antes de golpearlo, el conserje abrió… me la debía el muy troglodita –Arnold se sorprendió. Realmente se sorprendió.

- La preparatoria no era lo que esperaba –admitió. Ambas chicas se detuvieron, pero fue Helga quien habló, parecía la menos sorprendida y se dirigía a su prima.

- El zopenco vive en una burbuja de felicidad. –explicó- Él nunca ve las cosas malas que ocurren a su alrededor a menos que salten directamente sobre él. Desde el pre-escolar existen los abusivos. Y los acosadores sexuales como James, existen desde el colegio. La única diferencia es que en la preparatoria las cosas son más reales y visibles. Ya no vale la pena esconderlo. –comenzó a avanzar, seguía explicándole a la alemana, como si el chico no existiera- Toda mi clase vive en una burbuja de perfección. Son inocentes, no tienen malicia. Son empalagosos y adorables. Su problema más grande es bromas estúpidas idénticas a las de la escuela. Esta es la primera vez que ven la realidad tocarlos. Yo lo conocí en la educación elemental.

- Increíble… tu grupo son puros corderitos, Helga… Los van a devorar en la preparatoria –susurró su prima.

- No… no va a ser así.

- Tienes razón, te tienen a ti para cuidarlos –Arnold se sorprendió por esas cálidas palabras, Helga no dijo nada, solo señaló al frente, a la construcción roja.

- Llegamos. Y Gretel… se amable –pidió.

Arnold se abrió paso entre las dos, dándose cuenta que en realidad, para llegar, no lo habían necesitado. Helga conocía el camino muy bien. El chico sacó la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y abrió la puerta, haciéndose a un lado. Helga jaló a su prima para que no la atropellara la manada de animales que salió disparada.

- ¿Arnold? –los tres ingresaron y una cabellera pelirroja asomó desde la sala. La mujer avanzó entre los tres, pasando de largo hasta detenerse en frente de - ¿Helga?

- Eh…

- ¡Helga! –y antes de darse cuenta, la menor de los Pataki estaba entre los brazos de la madre de Arnold- Tanto tiempo sin verte. –aseguró, acunando el rostro de la chica entre sus manos- Has crecido muchísimo, te has vuelto una señorita muy hermosa.

Y Helga no supo que decir ¿Qué le dices a la madre del chico que amas? ¿Qué le dices a una mujer que te veía con esa gratitud infinita y con un cariño maternal? ¿Qué le decías a una mujer que había desaparecido tanto tiempo? Podía ser mandona, grosera y hasta cruel, pero no era una maldita desgraciada.

- Buenas tardes señora Shortman –saludó como pudo, con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

- Llámame Stella. Por favor –la soltó suavemente, pero sin dejar de apoyar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. Y lo notó, el labio herido, la camisa de su hijo sobre la chica- ¿Qué pasó? –consultó, alarmada.

- Helga salvó a Arnold de un brabucón que lo estaba golpeando, pero terminó ella herida –esa fue Gretel, se había apartado de la escena como si no perteneciera a todo eso y lucía sorprendida.

Stella se debatió entre su hijo y la chica que tenía entre sus brazos. En un segundo los puso juntos y comenzó a tocarlos como si mágicamente adivinara al tacto todo lo que ocurrió.

- Estoy bien mamá, lo juro. Me dolerá doblarme por unos días, pero nada más. Helga recibió la peor parte –el chico bajo el rostro, sintiendo como la realidad lo golpeaba- debí ser yo quien la salvara, no ella a mí.

- Oh Helga –Stella parecía a punto de llorar y la chica no tenía idea de que hacer. Nunca había visto tanta sinceridad de emociones, tanta preocupación y afecto sobre su persona. Stella la tomó de la mano y la guio escaleras arriba, en el segundo piso, abrió una puerta que contenía varios frascos con flores y hojas de todo tipo, lucía como un laboratorio, ya adentro, se dedicó a rebuscar por el lugar, disponiendo algunas hojas, raíces y flores en una mesita de laboratorio.

- Mi madre es botánica y doctora. Sabe lo que hace –Arnold se adelantó un poco- Tiene un corte en la cintura algo profundo. No necesitó puntadas pero la enfermera dijo que se podría infectar.

- Oh…

- No es necesario que haga esto señor…. Digo, Stella. Estoy bien, no es la primera vez que ocurre algo así –aseguró, visiblemente nerviosa.

- Por supuesto que sí, mi familia y yo te debemos tanto. Lo mínimo que puedo hacer, es curarte. Lo que quiero hacer, es cuidarte. –aclaró- Así que levántate la camisa para ver tu herida. –la chica lo hizo con timidez- Las vendas, retíratelas.

Gretel se adelantó y ayudó con eso en silencio. Las dos chicas estaban visiblemente sorprendidas y se dejaban llevar por el ambiente desconocido. A los pocos minutos, Stella había creado un ungüento natural, se lo había puesto en la herida, que rápidamente dejó de arderle y en lugar de vendarla, le puso un parche. Le entregó en un frasco más del mismo ungüento perfumado- En la noche te pones un poco en el labio también. Y después de bañarte, todos los días, en la herida de la cintura –recetó. Repentinamente reparó en la otra rubia y la observó extrañada.

- Ella es mi prima, Gretel von Bismarck. –presentó, la chica inclinó el rostro en forma de saludo- Está buscando un cuarto estudiantil donde vivir y le comenté que ustedes tienen una casa de huéspedes –explicó, bajando la vista, sin poder soportar la brillante mirada de la madre de Arnold sobre ella.

- Oh… tu prima… Entonces, encantada, soy la madre de Arnold. No sé si Helga te contó su fuerte participación en rescatarnos –les comenzó a guiar al piso de abajo, Stella iba junto a Gretel, dejando a Helga y Arnold caminando juntos, atrás.

- Lo hizo, realmente me quedé sorprendida. La selva amazónica es un lugar peligroso de por sí. Aunque nuestra familia se caracteriza por ser luchadora –aseguró, con una sonrisa de puro y sincero orgullo.

- Bueno, lo que te haya contado, te recomiendo pensar que ella fue mil veces más admirable, valiente y maravillosa. Ella es una heroína para nosotros –Helga tapó su rostro con sus manos y sintió la risa cómplice de Arnold junto a ella.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a tus padres de mí? –susurró, intentando no matar a Arnold en frente de esa noble mujer.

- Nada. Lo juro. Todo lo que dice lo ha concluido ella sola. Aunque tiene razón –se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa ladeada.

Helga no pudo ni sentir el hormigueo, porque habían entrado a la cocina y una voz familiar la llamaba… por lo menos sabía que era con ella.

- ¡Helena de Troya! –oh, la abuela de Arnold, la anciana avanzó, dejando las ollas sobre la estufa. Estaba vestida como una cosechadora de arroz de Asia, con un sombrero puntiagudo y ropa blanca y holgada.

- Mamá, ella… -Stella intentó llamar la atención de su suegra, pero esta miraba a Helga y a Gretel, como si intentara recordar el nombre de la desconocida.

- Casandra de Troya –se presentó la chica- ¿Me recuerda?

- ¡Por supuesto! –tomó las manos de Gretel como si reconociera a una vieja amiga, Stella contuvo una risa suave por la rápida mente de la chica- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Oh… esperaba que me diera hospedaje en sus dominios por una larga temporada. Helena y yo intentamos huir del destino que fuimos forzadas a seguir, posiblemente debamos huir. Pero Helena es muy importante para Esparta y Troya, así que primero pensaba asentarme yo, preparar todo, para que cuando ella pueda reunirse conmigo, en estos pacíficos dominios, este todo según sus deseos –Arnold parecía ser el único sorprendido. Helga solo sonreía de lado, acostumbrada a la naturalidad con que su prima improvisaba. Stella comenzaba a reír con obviedad, era indiscutible que la depredadora, es decir, Gretel, se estaba ganando a todos ahí.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! Tenemos unos aposentos libres en el segundo piso.

- Pookie ¿Con quién hablas? –el abuelo de Arnold entró en el lugar. Helga se sentía repentinamente atrapada, parecía que todo el mundo vinculado por sangre con Arnold había decidido aparecer- Oh… pero si es tu amiga, la del lazo rosado. Hola niña.

- Abuelo…

- Papá, la prima de Helga….

- Casandra de Troya –corrigió la anciana, retomando una conversación que al parecer solo entendían Gretel y ella.

- …desea el cuarto doble de huéspedes, el que está cerca del cuarto de Arnold. –continuó Stella, realmente contenta- Parece que primero se mudará ella y luego Helga ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Tienes con qué pagar? –consultó el anciano, Gretel asintió con seguridad y retomó la conversación. Los ojos del hombre se posaron en Helga- Así que te mudas con nosotros –bromeó.

- ¿Qué? Eh… No… mi prima –señaló- es la que se muda. Ella es alemana, lleva un año aquí, su departamento es muy grande y quería algo más pequeño… más… cerca de la preparatoria.

- ¿Y tú? –picó un poco más el anciano.

- Las tensiones son grandes en la casa Pataki. Así que pensaba darle acilo político a Helga –Gretel rodeó con su brazo los hombros de su prima- ¿Le parece bien, señor?

- Será divertido –parecía hablar con Arnold, quien lucía como si la película se hubiese movido rápidamente frente a sus ojos y se la hubiese perdido.

- Perfecto. Entonces, enfermero ¿Nos guías a nuestro nuevo dulce hogar? –el aludido asintió, aún sorprendido, pudo escuchar como su madre decía emocionada que debía llamar al museo y contactarse con Miles por la gran noticia. Arnold se sentía en otro mundo. Uno muy lejano.

- ¿Es amueblado? –consultó Gretel, Helga parecía estar en la novena nube.

- ¿Eh? Si… Dos camas, armarios, comedor para cuatro personas, mesón de cocina, estufa, refrigerador, esas cosas.

- Perfecto –contestó, al llegar a la puerta indicada, solo tuvo que apoyar su dedo índice sobre el pecho del chico y este saltó hacia atrás, mirando en dirección de su habitación como si midiera correr hacia allá- Adiós enfermero –y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Qué… acabas de hacer? –alcanzó a oír a sus espaldas, Gretel miró a su prima con una sincera diversión.

- Avanzar años luz en tu plan de conquistar al corderito. Tu sabes… vas desde el pre-escolar soñando con él. –respondió con obviedad- Pero que quede claro. Te ayudo porque él tiene esperanzas. Debajo de esa piel de cordero… parece haber un lobo –canturreó la chica, enigmática, lanzándole una mirada a su nuevo hogar.

El departamento era realmente sencillo y pequeño, había una cocina a su derecha, equipada con lo necesario, un mesón y junto a este una mesa. A la izquierda se encontraba una puerta que llevaba a un baño equipado. Existía suficiente espacio junto a la mesa para armar una pequeña sala. Al fondo dos puertas, ambas llevaban a habitaciones idénticas, con camas, armarios y tocadores. La joven alemana se movía con curiosidad, estaba todo limpio, podía sentir a Helga pisándole los talones.

- Tomo la habitación de la izquierda –comentó, con naturalidad.

- ¿Un cordero? –repitió la chica, buscando explicaciones- Maldita sea, Gretel, habla.

- Oh… que mal humorada. –ambas chicas se enfrentaron- Los corderitos son aburridos. Sueñan con castos besos bajo la luz de las estrellas, se ponen nerviosos frente a un poco de piel descubierta. No saben que hacer, no se atreven ni siquiera a mirar. Pero él, –sus cejas señalaron hacia afuera- imagina, desea, fantasea, clava su mirada, se acalora. Él parece controlado por cadenas, por sus buenas costumbres… es un lobo domesticado. –Helga arqueó la ceja, interesada- Pero un lobo a fin de cuentas. Tú lo viste. Yo sé que piensas que estás en desventaja porque hace años te le declaraste, porque él sabe de tus sentimientos pero no sabes lo que él piensa de ti más que un par de cosas que has logrado conseguir con cuchara. –la aludida bajó la vista, apenada, clavando sus ojos en el suelo- Pero te equivocas. Tienes mejor oportunidad que cualquier otra chica. Cualquier-otra. –repitió. Helga levantó los ojos sorprendida, intrigada, expectante- Cuando una persona sabe que alguien le ama, inconscientemente siente que es su propiedad, que le pertenece. El tiempo puede pasar, pero eso no cambia, es instintivo. Tú te declaraste como su hembra y la forma en que lo hiciste fue… muy claro que era para siempre. –la chica se sonrojó con fuerza y Gretel contuvo las ganas de reír- Él dará por hecho que no lo rechazarás, lo viste en la enfermería, no quería soltarte. Él siente que puede tocarte, piensa que es su derecho. Eres suya. Insinúate, caza al corderito hasta que el lobo aparezca. Y cuando lo haga…

- Él me cazará –susurró Helga, no tan convencida de la idea.

- "_Cómame señor Lobo_" –fingió ser su enamorada prima, imitando medianamente bien su voz, tuvo que dar un salto hacia un lado para que el zapato púrpura no se le clavara en la cara. Aun así, no se inmutó- Pero ojo… le estarás dando poder sobre ti.

- ¿Más? –casi gritó, Helga pudo sentir la alarma sobre su cuerpo, señalando hacia la puerta del departamento- ¿Más poder sobre mí? Si solo tiene que verme… solo tiene que mirarme para que pierda el piso –susurró, admitiendo su realidad- ¿Y quieres que le dé más poder sobre mí?

- Temporalmente. Esto es un tira y afloja. –le explicó- Mientras lo caces tendrás tú el poder ¿Él asume que puede tomar tu mano cuando quiera? ¿Preguntarte todo lo que quiera solo por ser él? Bien… que sepa que tus manos no son lo único que puede sentir entre las suyas, que sepa que hay cosas más excitantes que podría conseguir de tu boca y no son palabras. Ponlo al límite, enséñale la recompensa pero no le dejes obtenerla. Eso diferencia la seducción del coqueteo. Seducir es mantener el misterio. Y tú eres muy misteriosa para él, aprovecha eso. Cuando ya no se pueda controlar, cuando aún sin provocarlo él se descubra deseándote junto a él. Él te cazará, él tendrá el poder.

- ¿Y qué me garantiza que después de obtener un poco de mí no se irá? –y lo supo, al segundo que lo dijo, mientras las palabras salían de su boca, ya sabía la respuesta. Eso no pasaría, porque Arnold no tenía mal corazón, porque era bueno y noble, tomaba responsabilidad de sus actos. Él tomaba siempre en cuenta la consecuencia de sus actos. Pero eso no sabía su prima. Aun así esta se veía confiada.

- Los hombres se creen del sexo superior. La sociedad se lo ha dicho. Ya lo oíste, él debía defenderte ¿Por qué? Porque es hombre. Aún la caballerosidad está plagada de esa idea: el sexo superior. Pero cuando se saben queridos y son seducidos, son vencidos y se vuelven esclavos. Cazarlo será crear la trampa, dejar que te cace significará que caerá en la misma. Luego ámalo y sedúcelo por partes iguales, estará tan involucrado que no podrá huir. Su corazón será tuyo. Ya será tu responsabilidad si lo cuidas o no. –Gretel llevó a su prima afuera- Y… se está haciendo tarde ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo en mi antiguo departamento? Avisaré a Big Bob y de paso me envía unos cargadores de la empresa para que traigan algunas de mis cosas mañana.

- Claro… ¿Y los muebles del viejo departamento?

- Se quedan allá, lo entregaré amoblado, costará más. Todos salimos ganando –le guiñó un ojo, bajando las gradas, justo antes de salir, las chicas se encontraron con Arnold. Gretel pudo sentirlo, el brazo que mantenía enganchado de su prima se puso tieso contra su tacto, pero externamente Helga lucía a la defensiva… como siempre- Mañana me mudo, traeré mis cosas después de clases.

Lo más interesante era ver como el chico instintivamente se alejaba de la alemana y su cuerpo se inclinaba en dirección de Helga. Todo su ser parecía reconocer a su compañera de clase y aventuras como una mujer fuerte y un pilar en el que apoyarse.

- C-Claro… ¿Quieren que las acompañe? Se está haciendo tarde.

- Por favor, zopenco. Nosotras tendríamos que cuidarte a ti. Si pasara algo, estorbarías –respondió Helga, rápida, afilada, burlona. Y brutalmente sincera, en realidad.

- Ah…

- Tengo una bolsa de boxeo que planeo traer. Te puedo enseñar unos movimientos –Arnold miró a la alemana, su oferta sonaba sincera.

- El cabeza de balón sabe karate. –informó Helga, distraída. El chico la miró con sincera sorpresa porque recordara algo así. Pero una vez más, la chica fue rápida en arreglar su fallo- Te lo perdiste, andaba por todos lados con el uniforme con el mismo orgullo que una niña con su vestido de princesa –ambas rieron, a coro.

- Bueno, bueno… La propuesta queda en pie –se despidió en nombre de las dos, Helga parecía obviamente sin interés de reconocer a Arnold como un ser digno de una cortesía. Ya afuera, Gretel la miró, mientras paraba un taxi y se metían dentro- Y para cazarlo necesitarás un cambio de imagen. Algo que diga Helga G. Pataki y al mismo tiempo le recuerde a él que eres una chica. –ronroneó y antes que alguien lograra protestar, sacó su celular y marcó un número- ¡Hola! ¿Olga? Que sorpresa que contestaras tú ¿Ya te instalaste con tus padres? –ambas chicas se vieron. Helga lo supo, estaba entre la espada y la pared. Bajo la vista, soltando un insulto que solo hizo reír a su prima- Y yo justo llamaba para avisar que Helga se quedará conmigo… es que debe hacer unos deberes y yo tengo los libros que necesita… si… una lástima ¿Me pasas a Big Bob?...

Helga se tapó la cara con las manos. Quiso desertar, quiso gritar, patalear, bajarse del taxi y negarse a toda esa locura. Pero la idea… Oh… la idea de sentir que Arnold podía quererla. No, no solo eso, podía amarla, desearla. Como era ella, sin dejar de ser ella. Sin esforzarse por cambiar, sin mentiras. Solo mostrarle más de ella, literal y simbólicamente. Y a la vez que la idea le gustaba, le estremecía, también le asustaba. Porque esta vez era un salto de fe sin paracaídas. No podía echarse hacia atrás como años atrás.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **¡Me sorprendí! Absolutamente y completamente. Me quede completamente sorprendida. A las pocas horas de subir el epílogo a la red, ya tenía comentarios. Y unos que me animaron con fuerza a continuar. No es algo que esperas de una serie que hace tantos años dejó de trasmitirse en horario estelar, de una serie de tu infancia. Me dejó sin habla y me alegró. Extremadamente. Además que cada imagen, cada fanart, viñeta, comic que encontraba, me decía que esto no estaba muerto, que el cariño hacia esta serie no iba a desaparecer y valía la pena agregar mi granito de arena.

Alguien me preguntó si Gretel iba a ser constante en aparecer en todo el fic. En realidad no, es la patada inicial que empuja la trama. El factor que desequilibra el estatus quo. Su presencia explica porque Helga y Arnold no han tenido avances antes y porque van a tenerlos ahora.

También me consultaron al revisar este capítulo porque Phoebe había sido apartada del lado de Helga y ahora Gretel estaba ahí. Por un lado, Phoebe no desaparecerá de la historia, ojo. Yo la adoro porque es un noble personaje, un gran apoyo para Helga. Pero mientras de niña fue quien controló a Helga y la hizo analizar las cosas. Ahora es necesario todo lo contrario, Helga necesita pensar menos y actuar más. Los lectores adolescentes (y los que lo fuimos) deben recordar que la preparatoria no fue exactamente miel sobre hojuelas, fue un entorno crudo y ansioso. Crudo porque el maltrato, el abuso, el control, la manipulación, la jerarquía social, la popularidad regía con puño de hierro y si no te adaptabas, si no lograbas la manera de sobrevivir, perecías. Ansioso porque todo cambiaba, el cuerpo se desarrollaba, comenzaban a ocurrir cambios en el cuerpo y en la mente que no se esperaban, el deseo de romper límites, de experimentar y sentir estaba latente. Por eso las peores borracheras, las locuras más grandes, los eventos más vergonzosos y las osadías más fuertes suelen ser en la adolescencia.

La serie estaba enfocada en pubertos de 9 y 10 años, en buenos chicos, en un entorno controlado y positivo. Le quise agregar realismo sin romper la libertad que una historia puede tener. Además, siempre sentí que Helga estuvo más consciente de los peligros del mundo real que el resto de su clase.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews, una vez más, eso me anima a escribir de corrido.

**Escriban su comentario ahí abajito.**

**¡Cada vez que no dejan un review muere un hada negra!**

**Ayúdenlas para que no se extingan.**

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	3. Capítulo II

**Capítulo II**

- ¡Pero yo vine para pasar tiempo con mi hermanita bebe!

Helga enterró sus dedos entre sus cabellos, conteniendo la exasperación. Ese era el único argumento que tenía Olga. Y ese único, infantil y egoísta argumento, además de volverla loca, hacía que su padre no aceptara. Miriam había encontrado la idea como algo positiva, sin contar que Gretel era buena convenciendo a la gente, tenía don de vendedora, engatusaba a la gente cuando se lo proponía.

- Olga… -rogó, pero ya estaba notando como su hermana estaba a punto de llorar. Si eso ocurría, habrían perdido.

- Va a estar realmente cerca. Yo nunca intentaría competir por la tención de Helga. –esa era Gretel, sus facciones suavizadas y sus grandes ojos azulados parecían imitar un animal indefenso- Y apelo a tu amor por ella. Esto le hará bien.

- ¿Bien? –Big Bob enmarcó una ceja, el hombre podía sentir que llegaba a la letra pequeña de un contrato.

- Por supuesto. Helga necesita que le enderecen el carácter y agradezca lo que tiene. Realmente se ha acostumbrado a la gran vida aquí, pensando que es normal todo lo que hay aquí, cuando lo conseguiste con tu sacrificio, tío Bob. –Helga tuvo que contenerse las ganas que tenía de maldecir y gritar ¿Gran vida? Antes de que Miriam asistiera a las reuniones de la AA, no había comida en la nevera y a veces solo encontraba cereal para las tres comidas del día ¿Gran vida? Era una suerte que no hubiese aprendido a cazar ardillas en el parque para sobrevivir… Pero todo era parte del plan, ella no podía soltar argumentos en ese momento- Los triunfadores venimos desde abajo. Aprendiendo desde trabajos agotadores con salarios mínimo. Y escalamos, ahorramos y agradecemos las recompensas. -¿D qué rayos estaba hablando Gretel? Ella venía de una familia que tenía una casa de verano en Grecia- Cuando viva conmigo va a tener que pagar su parte del alquiler, por supuesto. Va a estudiar y a trabajar, tendrá responsabilidades dentro de la casa. Le voy a enseñar a ahorrar y administrar su dinero. –Big Bob se rascaba el mentón, pensativo.

- ¿Y en qué va a trabajar?

- En la biblioteca. –el hombre pareció perder el interés en el asunto, Gretel sonrió, como si hubiese atraído un venado lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar una flecha y matarlo- Helga debe aprender a atender a los clientes.

- Tienes razón, con su actitud actual solo los espantaría y no podemos permitirnos eso en la empresa. –lanzó una mirada a Olga. Todos observaban a Olga.

- Creo que… que… -parecía contener las lágrimas pero sonreía, extendió sus manos hacia Helga, como si deseara abrazarla pero solo el aire se colaba entre sus brazos- si es lo mejor para mi hermanita bebe. Yo los apoyaré.

Bob se levantó, a la par que Gretel y estrecharon sus manos.

- Tenemos un trato, entonces. –y la flecha atravesó la garganta del venado.

- Perfecto. Me encanta hacer negocios contigo, tío. Entonces, que los cargadores también empaquen las cosas de Helga. –las dos adolescentes se observaron- Bueno, se nos hace tarde, nos tenemos que ir. –las chicas casi corrieron, como si temieran que las atraparan en el engaño. En dos saltos de escalón, estaban fuera. Helga miró hacia atrás, como siempre, su opinión no había sido necesaria. No le habían preguntado nada, ni siquiera se habían dado el lujo de saber si era eso lo que quería.

- Acabo de ser testigo como me regalaban. Literalmente, un regalo que cierra los futuros negocios de Big Bob contigo –masculló, golpeando el suelo con cada pisada que daba.

- Oh, no seas tan dramática, odalisca. Ahora estás bajo mis nobles manos y te enseñaré como ser una mujer de verdad –había una sonrisa ególatra en sus labios.

- ¿Quién murió y te volvió la esposa del sultán? –Helga le lanzó un golpe directo al hombro. Ambas se miraron, midiendo si estaban listas para iniciar un pequeño juego callejero antes de ingresar a la preparatoria.

- ¿Sabes lo que me gusta de ti, Helga? Eres culta, sabes seguir chistes complicados y no te quedas como el populacho sin saber si te están insultando o halagando –Gretel se lanzó sobre ella, pero solo rodeó con uno de sus brazos los hombros de la chica, tenía especial cuidado de no arruinar la ropa o el peinado de su prima- Me sorprende que nadie en tu casa opinara de tu actual atuendo. Hasta el más despistado se daría cuenta que ya no eres una desgarbada completa.

- Su atención estaba sobre Olga, no suelen darse cuenta de las cosas a su alrededor. –por un momento la mirada azulada se nubló, pero luego sonrió burlona, cambiando ligeramente de tema- Además, seriamente no me importa, temía que hicieras algo realmente de mi desagrado con mi forma de vestir

- Hey… después de los empujones, gritos y patadas que me dabas, entendí que habría que darte por tu lado –masculló la alemana.

Acababan de llegar a la preparatoria, Gretel pareció reconocer a alguien a la distancia y sonrió, antes de avanzar, miró dubitativamente a Helga.

- ¿Sabes lo que debes hacer, verdad? No voy a estar pegada sobre ti revisando que hagas todo bien.

- Lo sé. Te lo dije. No tengo nada que perder ya. Y cuando no tienes nada que perder, obtienes el valor suficiente para conquistar el mundo –ambas asintieron y la alemana salió corriendo. Helga respiró un par de veces antes de ingresar y dirigirse al edificio donde estaban los laboratorios.

Los freshmen, o mejor conocidos como los novatos o de primer año, tenían el primer mes de clases juntos, después de eso los horarios cambiaban de persona en persona. Aquellos que eran mejores en alguna materia subían al siguiente nivel de la misma, también se abrían las clases extracurriculares y los talleres, que se iban acoplando a los horarios. Por lo que era normal que después del primer mes, ya no se vieran tan seguido entre sí los novatos, dependiendo de sus horarios, llegaban a modificarse hasta el momento en que tenían receso.

Por eso, Helga tenía menos de un mes para crear, por lo menos, lazos lo suficientemente fuertes con Arnold para que la distancia no les afectara. Y a la par, si las cosas iban mal, solo tendría que resistir un mes antes que ya no se tuvieran que ver con regularidad. El ahora ir a vivir en la misma casa con él, estaba resultando ser una bendición y una maldición, todo dependía de los resultados finales.

La mayoría de novatos se caracterizaban por el nerviosismo de la primera semana, solían ser cumplidos y llegaban antes para no atrasarse hasta encontrar donde quedaban sus clases. Como todos, Arnold aprovechaba el tiempo para conversar con Gerald y explicarle todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior. En más de una ocasión se encontraron siendo interrumpidos, la mayoría de sus compañeros estaban realmente sorprendidos por todo lo ocurrido.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque ese sujeto te atacó –preguntó Iggy, el resto asintió- ¿Le hiciste algo?

- No. Salía del coliseo y él ya estaba ahí, gritó mi nombre y cuando lo miré se lanzó sobre mí. –se masajeó el entrecejo, frustrado- Ni siquiera lo conozco.

- Bueno, mientras tú estabas en la enfermería, me dediqué a recolectar información. –sonrió Rhonda- James Hillme es de último año, tiene dieciocho años y está obsesionado con Ruth McDougal, no soporta que nadie la toque.

- ¿Ruth? Pero si no la veo desde la primaria. –Arnold suspiró- Y solo me gustó un tiempo, algo infantil en realidad.

- Viejo ¿No me dijiste que escoltaste a Ruth hace dos semanas? –preguntó Gerald- La encontraste borracha ¿No?

- Verdad… -todo el grupo le miraba expectantes, al parecer les debía una explicación- Hace dos semanas regresaba a mi casa en la noche, pasé junto a un carro y antes de que me alejara demasiado, Ruth salió de este, estaba considerablemente ebria y no podía caminar, ella solo insultaba a la persona que estaba dentro del auto mientras este arrancaba y se iba. Ruth se puso a llorar y yo me acerqué y le pregunté si estaba bien, no le entendí por lo ebria que estaba, pero si deduje que me pedía que le acompañara a su casa. La lleve, la deje fuera de su edificio y volví a casa. Ni siquiera la toqué, estaba muy alterada. No puede ser que por eso el sujeto quiera matarme.

- Pues es la única explicación que tengo para que intentara matarte. Hay que admitir que por suerte Helga estuvo ahí. –el resto se observó en silencio, un par de personas, contando a Rhonda, bajaron la vista, como si recordaran en los malos términos que el grupo en general había quedado con ella.

- Miren, oficialmente le debemos una a Helga. Además, ustedes mismo lo dijeron, ella no solo defendió a Arnold, sino a todos nosotros. –Gerald sonaba igualmente sorprendido que el resto pero luchaba por ser justo- Creo que hay que darle una oportunidad y todos sabemos que eso también opina Arnold –y quisieran o no, el voto del chico tenía peso.

- Pero viste lo que le hizo a esa chica llamada Chloe hace tres años y lo aterrada que estaba la pobre, Helga casi la mata. Hasta el día de hoy la chica no quiere contarle a nadie lo que ocurrió, como si Pataki la hubiese amenazado –recordó Sid, con un escalofrío.

- Creo que la peor parte es que al parecer la atacó por ser negra ¿No? –Rhonda evitó la mirada de Gerald al decir eso, sabiendo que el tema era algo incómodo para él- Y como todos recordarán, después de eso, en el casillero de Helga aparecieron grafitis de esos terroríficos símbolos nazi.

- Bueno… -Gerald miraba hacia el techo, un poco incómodo- No tiene mucho sentido. Si fuese racista… Ya me hubiese molestado a mi antes ¿No? Y Phoebe es su mejor amiga, ella es mitad japonesa. No tiene… mucho sentido.

Pero el rumor se había regado en esa época, hasta habían llegado a decir que Phoebe no asistía con ellos al mismo plantel porque Helga había intentado matarla. Los rumores habían crecido demasiado rápido y se habían extralimitado de maneras incalculables. Tampoco ayudaba que Helga no rebatiera nada de todo lo que se decía, no se defendiera y se pusiera visiblemente incómoda con el tema. Después, de alguna manera, se llegó a saber que Helga viajara a Alemania en las vacaciones, la gente tomaba algo tan estúpido como eso para seguir con sus descabelladas ideas que no tenían sentido. Ahora, después de todo lo ocurrido, el grupo comenzaba a dudar pesadamente de algunas cosas.

- Creo que se lo debemos, chicos. No podemos hacer nada por el pasado. Pero les propongo que, aunque sea le den una tregua. Ella no quiere hablar del tema. Nosotros no hablemos del tema. Olvidémoslo –Arnold intentó seguir argumentando, pensando que él siempre había dudado del asunto pero Gerald había reaccionado terriblemente mal a todo eso y necesitaba su apoyo, posteriormente toda la clase parecía crear una barrera entre Helga y el mundo. Luego fue ella la que puso la barrera, por mucho que se intentara hablar con ella no decía nada y enviaba a todos a volar. Esta era la primera vez que Helga volvía a relacionarse con ellos, como una heroína que volvía del exilio. Cuando salió de sus cavilaciones, pudo notar que todos observaban atrás de él, sin prestarle atención.

- Oh-por-Dios ¿Esa es Helga Pataki? –preguntó Rhonda en voz alta.

Arnold regresó a ver y se quedó de piedra, como el resto de la clase. Helga se acercaba al grupo con las manos en sus bolsillos y la mirada perdida, prestando más atención a la música que salía de sus audífonos que a su alrededor. La chica tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta alta atada a su listón rosa pero en el centro tenía una calavera color plata, su cabello caía lustrosamente hacia atrás, su cerquillo cubría su frente, justo hasta sus cejas, sus dos cejas. Ambas bien perfiladas, en un fino arco que seguía la forma de sus ojos, eran cejas pobladas, pero no excesivamente, mantenía una expresión severa pero adulta. Sus párpados estaban delineados de negro y llevaba rimen en las pestañas, dejándolas más largas y gruesas. Sin más maquillaje hasta los labios, los cuales tenían un brillo rosa oscuro. La chica llevaba un top negro, de tirantes con un escote ovalado, sobre este una chaqueta deportiva negra, sin mangas y con capucha, Helga lucía una falda negra entablonada hasta la mitad del muslo, con un cinturón rosado, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de medias ralladas, negras con rosado que llegaban un par de centímetros bajo la falda, sus pies estaban cubiertos por botines de cordones negros, sin tacón, deportivos. En las muñecas tenía pulseras de cuero, sencillas y una gargantilla rosada rodeaba su cuello, como una fina tira pero en el centro tenía una hebilla negra. Al llegar a la puerta del laboratorio, la chica levantó la vista y se encontró observada por todos, enmarcó una ceja, analizando la situación. La predominancia del negro la hacía lucir con la piel de porcelana y sus ojos azulados destacaban con fuerza.

Todos parecían tan sorprendidos que no se percataron que el profesor había llegado y estaba adentro del laboratorio esperándolos.

- Tomen una foto, les va a durar más. –masculló, quitándose los audífonos. Una vez más intentó avanzar, pero todos bloqueaban su paso- O se mueven o los muevo.

- Interesante tu estilo, Helga –Rhonda se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la chica, esta avanzó un par de pasos y se giró, caminando de espaldas.

- ¿Sabes lo curioso entre nosotras dos, Rhonda? Considerando que fui una modelo, la gente pensaría que se más moda que tú –sonrió cínica, para su sorpresa no solo el grupo se estaba riendo, sino Rhonda.

- No te emociones, Helga, que te unieras al lado oscuro de la moda, no significa que sepas más que yo –ambas se sentaron, una junto a la otra, pero en dos diferentes mesas de laboratorio.

La rubia soltó una carcajada burlona, inclinando su rostro al compañero de mesa de Rhonda, Curly, quien tenía un suave sonrojo en el rostro.

- ¿Star Wars? ¿En serio, Rhonda? Parece que salir tanto con el geek de tu novio te está afectando. –el salón soltó una sonora carcajada y Rhonda se sonrojó por el desliz- Pero seré buena contigo, princesa Leia. Esto no es moda, es una declaración de guerra hacia James. Si vuelve a intentar algo estúpido, disfrutaré los chismes posteriores: _Una chica en faldita le rompió los dientes al apestoso James _–Helga movía sus manos hacia el techo, abriéndolas, como si leyera el título de una película de estreno.

Un fuerte carraspeo detuvo la conversación, todos observaron hacia el frente, el profesor de laboratorio de biología los observaba con el ceño fruncido. Las dos chicas agacharon la cabeza en manera de disculpa.

- Bueno, veo que los puestos que escogieron los están distrayendo. Así que reorganizaré todo a mi forma –todos ahogaron un quejido y comenzaron a protestar, pero la mirada del profesor se volvió más severa- ¿Quién les está preguntando? Las mesas de laboratorio son para dos personas. Mi orden será según sus calificaciones con las que se graduaron de la educación media. Y seré justo, pondré al mejor en biología con el que tuvo la peor nota, al segundo mejor con el segundo peor y así. Quienes se preocupan por si sus calificaciones van a empeorar, les digo: descuiden. Yo divido la tarea de laboratorio en la mitad y califico el desempeño realizado en dicha tarea. Mi calificación es justa. Pero aquellas parejas que se esfuercen, tendrán puntos extras y podrían exonerarse para el examen final. –varios alumnos se enderezaron, interesados. Hasta Helga, que estaba leyendo un libro, dejó su lectura- Oh… eso llamó su atención ¿No? Bien, comencemos la distribución.

Helga no destacaba excesivamente en biología, pero tampoco era mala alumna, no le extrañó terminar justamente en la mesa del centro. Mientras el resto se cambiaba de asiento, retomó su lectura, aunque estaba repasando su llegada. Si hacía memoria, desde hace tres años que no mantenía una conversación así de ligera con alguien de su clase. Bien, parecía que el aislamiento había servido para que no se comportara tan infantilmente malcriada pero aun así siguiese siendo ella misma. Y su prima había tenido razón, un cambio de imagen siempre reiniciaba la mente de las personas a su alrededor, como si borraran sus deudas. Le gustaba lo que llevaba puesto, no era la primera vez que usaba falda, por supuesto, desde niña había usado atuendos que en otras niñas hubiesen lucido extremadamente femeninos, como el vestido rosa de años atrás. La diferencia ahora es que en lugar de usar una camiseta blanca abajo como en ese tiempo, ahora estaba descubierta. En la educación media había usado ropa holgada, blusas de manga larga o suéteres cómodos, ahora todo era de su talla sin estar ajustado a su cuerpo. Maquillarse tampoco había sido terrible, delinearse y el rímel era fáciles para alguien que sabía pintar con pulso quirúrgico, como ella. Además, sus expresiones lucían más fuertes. Depilarse las cejas iba a ser complicado, porque iba a requerir constancia y a eso no estaba acostumbrada.

Sintió una mano tocando su hombro, regresó a ver, defensiva y descubrió a Arnold sonriéndole, cerró rápidamente su libro, mirándole con reserva, mientras cruzaba sus piernas.

- Vamos a ser compañeros –le explicó, sentándose a su lado.

La chica se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, controlando el ataque de pánico que se armó en su pecho. Al notar que era fijamente observada, reaccionó y aparentó relajarse, pero sin salir de su aparente escondite. Ese gesto se lo había pegado Phoebe y debía quitárselo de inmediato, se recordó.

- Bella y Edward… Nora y Patch –susurraba una y otra vez. Sin saber si soltarse a reír o salir corriendo por la casualidad tan fantasiosa.

- ¿Eh? –el chico se acercó un poco para oír mejor, pero por culpa de las manos de la chica no entendía las palabras que se repetían- ¿Helga?

La chica separó el rostro. Nada que perder, debía recordarse que no había nada que perder, lanzó una mirada hacia el profesor, que estaba sacando materiales. Bien, sus ojos se clavaron en Arnold y le tomó del mentón, acercándolo a ella. El chico se paralizó repentinamente, pero no podía evitar ser atraído a la rubia. Ella deslizó su pulgar por el labio inferior del chico, dándole un escalofrío. Arnold ni siquiera podía hablar, sentía la garganta seca. Helga lo manipulaba con excesiva tranquilidad, repentinamente parecía que ya no le molestaba el contacto humano.

- Separa un poco los labios, cabeza de balón. –susurró. No supo porque, pero lo hizo, simplemente la fuerte mirada de Helga parecía darle órdenes. Pudo sentir como el pulgar femenino seguía su recorrido, muy lentamente y luego lo alejó de ella, logrando que casi se cayera del banco- Pues no, no tienes colmillos y sé que no brillas cuando te da el sol. –él seguía sin entender, pero no pudo hacer nada más, una vez más estaba siendo acorralado por el contacto femenino, Helga había deslizado su mano por toda su espalda y vuelto a subir, en el siguiente recorrido perfiló con sus dedos y los trazó por sus omóplatos hasta bajar a su columna y llegar hasta el inicio de su pantalón. Los escalofríos que sintió le erizaron la piel y ni siquiera podía respirar. Sus manos se cerraron sobre la mesa de laboratorio, lo más curioso fue descubrirse revisando que el profesor no estuviese mirándolos ¿Acaso él quería que Helga continuara? Aunque imparcialmente, el contacto de la chica era realmente agradable, más que eso, le producía escalofríos. Pero tan repentinamente como llegó, ella lo dejó- Tampoco siento cicatrices de alas arrancadas –susurró, como si analizara un espécimen y no a su compañero de laboratorio.

- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó Arnold, aclarándose la garganta un par de veces para poder hablar con claridad.

- No colmillos. No cicatrices en la espalda. Eso ¿Qué es tan complicado de entender, cabeza de balón? –antes que lograse explicarle a Helga todo lo complicado e incoherente que era todo eso, el profesor llegó a su mesa.

- Saquen su microscopio de debajo de la mesa. La señorita aquí presente se encargará de tomar la muestra. –le entregó las placas y otros instrumentos- Y el joven acalorado dibujará lo que ve en el microscopio con las diferentes vistas.

- ¿Muestra de qué? –preguntó Helga, guardando su libro.

El profesor depositó sobre la mesa algo muy parecido a fideos gruesos.

- Tripas de oveja –anunció, pasando a la siguiente mesa. Helga sintió nauseas, no solo por el aroma, sino por el recuerdo de cierta francesa que interpretó.

- ¿Estas bien, Helga? –la rubia le tomó del brazo de un tirón, logrando que el chico perdiera parcialmente el equilibrio y se apoyara peligrosamente sobre Helga, su mano se cerró en la rodilla de la chica. Arnold tenía la cabeza gacha, sus ojos podían ver ligeramente el escote de ella. Por un momento, antes de entrar en pánico, se encontró admirando como la respiración de Helga hacía que sus senos se ocultaran y presionaran contra el borde del top, casi como si se fuesen a salir. El perfume de la chica le alcanzó peligrosamente y se percató que no era como el perfume de ninguna otra chica que hubiese conocido. Era un aroma mucho más oscuro, similar a las noches de lluvia en la selva tropical. Esa idea activó su recuerdo de San Lorenzo y como se había declarado a Helga cuando eran niños, cuando creía saber que la chica sentía algo por él y aun así esta le rechazó.

- Listo –sus pensamientos se cortaron y fue empujado lejos de ella otra vez, aunque el perfume que usaba se quedó con él. Al principio no entendió lo que ocurría hasta que notó que los ojos de Helga estaban clavados en su antebrazo, él también se miró, notando la letra púrpura sobre su piel- Cuando salgamos de aquí tu tarea es investigar la trama de esos dos libros, zopenco. Culturizarte un poco te hará bien, para variar –él torció su rostro, descifrando las palabras, el primero decía "_Twilight_" y el segundo "_Hush Hush_".

- Pero ¿Qué…? –Helga levantó su mano para taparle la boca, lo observaba con seriedad mientras señalaba las tripas- Ah… perdón –bien, no le dejaría interrumpirla. Por lo menos era dedicada en su tarea. Mientras ella se disponía a cortar delicadamente las tripas, lo suficientemente justo para sacar una muestra, Arnold la observó y tuvo que admitir que de cierta forma, en retrospectiva, esta Helga frente a él era exactamente como debía lucir si se pensaba en aquella niña de años atrás. Una mujer terriblemente intimidante con su sola presencia y curiosamente femenina de maneras que no se esperarían de su personalidad. Porque con su forma de ser, la gente esperaría que el rosado fuese el color que más odiase pero en lugar de eso, siempre había estado con ella, al igual que el lazo que tenía en su cabeza. En ese peinado, muy sutilmente, se parecía a la niña con la que soñó en una ocasión, la versión diferente de Helga, Hilda. Claro, solo en el peinado. Aunque tenía que admitir que él sabía otra cosa, la chica junto a él podía ser muy artística y buena, con un increíble valor y nobleza.

- Arnoldo… seré clara en algo. Y hablaré despacio para que tu cabecita pueda entenderlo ¿Si? –Helga ladeó el rostro para mirarlo fijamente- El producto se gasta si lo miras demasiado. Y a menos que vayas a comprarlo, deja de devaluar mi imagen ¿Entendido? –le señaló el microscopio- Ahora, haz tu parte.

El chico se quedó confundido por un momento, descifrando lo que le había dicho Helga hasta que lo comprendió y un fuerte sonrojo inundó sus mejillas, paralizándolo. La risa de la rubia no se hizo esperar, ahogada y cruel.

- Dios… sí que eres ingenuo para tardarte tanto en comprender. Todo un mundo de posibilidades para molestarte se ha alzado ante mí –clamó, sacando su libro de la maleta, regresando a su lectura.

El resto de la clase trascurrió tranquilamente y acorde pasaban las horas, Arnold pudo regresar a su zona segura y pacífica, donde la peligrosa cercanía de Helga parecía perturbarle solo a él como si fuese un niño notando que por primera vez las chicas eran suaves y olían bien.

- ¿Te vas directo a casa, hermano? –el rubio tuvo que agitar el rostro, miró a Gerald que estaba detenido fuera de la preparatoria- ¿O quieres ir a entrenar un poco de básquet? En unas semanas serán las pruebas para el equipo ¿Recuerdas?

- Me voy directo, mi madre preparará una cena especial para darle la bienvenida a Gretel.

- Realmente tu madre está emocionada con la idea ¿No? Aunque tienes suerte, la chica es muy guapa.

- Mi madre está emocionada porque es prima de Helga. –ambos asintieron entendiendo la razón, Helga no solo había mostrado ser valiente en el viaje a San Lorenzo, sino que había arriesgado su vida incontables veces para salvar a Arnold, para reunirlo con sus padres y se había ganado el respeto de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes. No era de extrañarse que toda la familia de Arnold le tuviese un especial agradecimiento- Y no tengo suerte, Gretel es impredecible.

- Bueno, es de familia ¿O tú predijiste como apareció Helga y cómo repentinamente parecía habernos perdonado a todos? Ella hasta se quedó charlando con Lorenzo sobre un documental de política que al parecer pasó por la televisión –Gerald arrugaba el entrecejo extrañado.

- Helga es impredecible en buen sentido. Gretel… siempre que está cerca me da la impresión de… que es peligrosa –intentó explicarse.

- Las chicas peligrosas son atractivas –apuntó su amigo.

- Entonces, concluyes que Helga es atractiva ¿No? Ella es peligrosa –Gerald fue agarrado en curva por su amigo y se atragantó con su propia saliva, negando con fuerza. Arnold soltó una carcajada, realmente divertido.

- ¡Hermano! ¿Puedes callarte? Una cosa es que me oigan opinando que una chica es atractiva. Eso no es pecado. Otra que alguien crea que pienso que Helga es atractiva

- ¿Por qué? –enmarcó la ceja.

- Porque si alguien le dice a Phoebe eso, mis intentos de conquistarla se irán lejos. Helga es su mejor amiga y Phoebe es muy noble. Desde que está en ese internado casi nunca la veo… va a fijarse en algún cerebrito a este paso –se quejó dramáticamente.

- Por lo que me dijiste, ella se ve con Helga cuando tiene tiempo ¿Has pensado que si logras llevarte bien con Helga podrías reunirte con Phoebe al mismo tiempo? –consultó Arnold, mirándole con suspicacia. Gerald abrió los ojos con tal sorpresa, como si acabaran de explicarle el sentido de la vida.

- ¡Tienes razón! Aunque me duela decirlo, Helga nos salvó el trasero, no es una mala chica y es mejor amiga de Phoebe por alguna razón. Si quiero demostrarle que voy en serio con ella, debo llevarme bien con su problemática mejor amiga. Y de paso que podría ver de cerca si la prima de Helga es peligrosa o es que tú inocente mentecita no entiende cuando una chica quiere sexo –bromeó.

- ¡Ella no quiere tener sexo conmigo! –gritó, en ese momento sintió un cuerpo lanzarse sobre el suyo desde atrás, Arnold tuvo que equilibrarse para no caer, por lo que apenas y podía sentir en su espalda, sospechaba que era una chica, sus brazos estaban rodeándole el cuello y sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros. La imagen podría haberle puesto nervioso por el atrevimiento de una chica en acercarse tanto a él con un contacto tan íntimo, pero las alarmas que se dispararon en él le hicieron luchar por soltarse, sabiendo de antemano quien era.

- En eso tienes razón. Yo no quiero acostarme contigo. –escuchó a su oído. Gerald comenzó a reírse con fuerza y Gretel se bajó de Arnold, agarró el rostro del pelinegro por el mentón y sonrió de lado- Todos ustedes son demasiado adorables para despertar mi interés, lucen ridículamente vírgenes. –comentó, parecía acentuar más su fuerte acento al decir esto último.

Y Gerald se dio cuenta en ese momento a lo que se refería Arnold. Gretel podía lucir atractiva, felina con su cuerpo de bailarina y su ropa ajustada. Pero su manera de hablar, a pesar de contener palabras elevadas de tono, se pronunciaba de una manera tan peligrosas que en realidad la chica te hacía sentir como si fueras demasiado niño, demasiado inocente, demasiado infantil, ridículo e ingenuo para entender realmente su mundo. Su agarre, que podría lucir seductor en un inicio, en realidad se sentía peligroso, sus dedos presionaban con seguridad, como si agarrara un objeto y midiese la posibilidad de usarlo o desecharlo, sus uñas se clavaban en la piel reclamando límites, recordando quien mandaba. Cuando Gretel por fin lo soltó, Gerald temblaba.

- De cierta manera, me alegra oír eso. Algo me dice que cuando tú quieres algo, lo obtienes sin importar la opinión del resto –comentó Arnold, su manera de hablar precavidamente hacía que fuese obvio que realmente estaba halagando a la chica- ¿Vas a casa?

- Vamos –señaló hacia atrás, Helga estaba a un par de pasos golpeando con el puño la palma abierta de un chico. Los dos se miraban detenidamente, mientras hablaban- Solo espero que termine su conversación.

Helga estaba junto a un chico realmente alto, de la altura de Gerald y este medía casi los dos metros, el sujeto era pelirrojo, con el cabello corto y despeinado, tenía algunas pecas sobre su rostro bronceado, tenía brazos considerablemente musculosos y su torso era ancho, vestía con unos jeans gastados, zapatos deportivos y una playera deportiva blanca que dejaba ver sus brazos.

- Él es Will, el capitán del equipo de beisbol y mi mejor amigo. Por lo que no me extraña que se lleve bien con Helga, están hablando de ese aburrido deporte –explicó Gretel, soltando un teatral bostezo.

- ¿Por qué Pataki le golpea la mano? –preguntó Gerald, extrañado.

- Ella le está demostrando su fuerza, para lanzar y batear, eso es importante –explicó Arnold, mirando la escena con extrañeza y no era para menos, hasta hace poco Helga no hablaba con nadie, ahora parecía socializar a su manera, pero lo que realmente le sorprendía es que estuviese tocando a la gente, la chica se había mostrado toda su vida demasiado arisca para eso.

- ¡Desgarbada! ¡Deja a mi Hänsel, maldita bruja! –los dos novatos la observaron extrañados, mientras los aludidos se acercaban. Gretel señaló al pelirrojo- Hänsel –se señaló- Gretel… ¿Está encendido el micrófono? –giró los ojos- Bueno, no importa.

- Celosa –susurró Helga, con mirada burlona, Gretel le lanzó un puñetazo pero fue capturada por una gran mano pecosa, Will dirigió la mano de la chica hacia su boca, mirándola a los ojos, le dio una mordida en los nudillos y la soltó.

- Animal…

- Si, yo también te amo. –el chico observó a Helga- ¿Mañana en el receso nos vemos en el campo? Quiero ver como bateas, Pataki.

- Cien dólares si le rompes la nariz –propuso la alemana, mientras giraba a Arnold y lo empujaba lejos- ¡Nos vemos, Will! ¡Te escribiré en la noche! ¡Y más te vale no haber intercambiado números con Helga!

- Territorial. –susurró la otra rubia, sacudiendo su celular en frente del rostro de la alemana- Ya intercambiamos datos, así que muérete. –como respuesta, Gretel le dio un puñetazo en el costado de la cadera, haciendo que trastabille contra Arnold, quien la sostuvo un segundo de la cintura, antes de recibir una mirada tan molesta de Helga, que retiró la mano como si tocara fuego.

- Eso fue… curioso –susurró Gerald, alcanzándolos.

- ¿La mordida en los nudillos? Los he visto hacer cosas más raras hoy ¿La territorialidad de Gretel? Eso no es curioso, es brutal –comentó Helga, esquivando otro golpe de su prima.

- No… verte interactuando tan tranquilamente con un desconocido –dijo Gerald, Arnold se sorprendió, entonces no había sido el único en darse cuenta de eso.

- ¿Qué insinúas plumero francés? –gruñó la chica.

Gerald respiró hondo y levantó las manos, de manera pacífica.

- Una de las cosas que te hace ser tú es que no te gusta que te toquen. –se explicó- Y no intercambias datos con nadie.

- No me gusta intercambiar datos con todo el grupo de ignorantes que tengo por compañeros –respondió rápido, sin admitir que en realidad tenía pocos contactos en su celular, la mayoría eran europeos- Además, no me gusta el tacto suave. La zanahoria de allá no se queja por un par de golpes a diferencia de… la mayoría de personas.

- A Helga le gusta que la traten de manera brusca. –bromeó Gretel- Nada delicado, todo a lo salvaje. –contuvo un quejido cuando la aludida le dio un golpe en el hombro- Oh… perdón, olvidé que estaba con tus compañeros vírgenes…

- Comienzo a sentir eso como un insulto –susurró Gerald hacia Arnold y este se encogió de hombros, admitiendo que pensaban igual.

- En todo caso, no les digo vírgenes porque no anden de libertinos por ahí. –aclaró la alemana- Me parece adorable ver chicos lindos que no andan desesperados por probar que son hombres. Lo digo porque son tímidos, contenidos, nerviosos y puritanos de mente y cuerpo.

- Tampoco seas tan exagerada –increíblemente ese había sido Arnold, mirándola de manera retadora.

- ¿Se masturban? –una pregunta, dos palabras. Un golpe final. Helga se paralizó, completamente sonrojada aunque la pregunta no era para ella. Los dos chicos comenzaron a toser, completamente incómodos, plantados en su lugar- ¿Lo ven? Apuesto a que hasta sienten culpa después de hacerlo, cuando es algo completamente natural. Por eso los llamo vírgenes.

- Yo… yo mejor me voy… suerte con la cena –Gerald salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, mientras Arnold se sentía atrapado.

- ¿No es ese un tema personal? –preguntó, visiblemente nervioso.

- Si, pero no debería serlo. Yo amo mi cuerpo por igual, desde el cabello hasta mis pies, si no me avergüenza admitir que me gusta masajearme las piernas para relajarme ¿Por qué debe avergonzarme admitir que me gusta masajear mis senos también? Es la sociedad la que te dice que no deberías excitarte cuando, en realidad, es biológicamente natural. Es la sociedad la que te dice que te avergüences por fantasear con una amiga, cuando es normal, es una hembra de tu misma especie después de todo. La sociedad te niega ser sexual para vendértela a través del cine, propagadas, productos, series y demás. Mientras estés respetando la libertad de otros al ejercer la tuya ¿Qué hay de malo? –la chica tenía los brazos cruzados, visiblemente molesta. Y Arnold no sabía que decir, repentinamente él debía contestar una pregunta que debería ser lanzada a quien decidió que era bueno vivir en una sociedad así.

- No hay nada de malo, pero tampoco es culpa de Arnoldo. Sus abuelos le hicieron creer hasta los trece años que los bebes venían con la cigüeña. En la clase de sexualidad casi se infarta al saber la realidad. –el chico se sonrojó visiblemente y Helga soltó una carcajada- Cúlpalo de ingenuidad, no de puritanismo.

- Esta bien… En todo caso, te he dado algo en que pensar, enfermero.

Helga sonrió con notoria diversión, mientras se quitaba la chaqueta que cubría su torso, visiblemente acalorada. Arnold le lanzó una mirada y notó el logo rosado sobre el top negro que caía hasta sobre su cinturón. Justo sobre su pecho, en letras afiladas decía "_Princess Killer_"

-_ Princesa Asesina._ –leyó en voz alta, Helga se cruzó de brazos, justo bajo su pecho, ocultando el logo pero enmarcando sus senos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Algún problema, Arnoldo?

- No… en realidad… -habían llegado. Una vez más ni siquiera había sentido la caminata. Subió los escalones, buscando como explicarse mientras buscaba la llave para abrir la puerta- En realidad… creo que te describe, Helga –comentó, sonriendo de costado.

En ese momento abrió la puerta, por suerte, dándole la espalda a la chica, porque estaba visiblemente sonrojada y apenas podía ocultar la sonrisa en sus labios. Rápidamente Helga sacudió su rostro y volvió a su indiferente actitud.

Los tres entraron a la casa, evitando la manada de animales que salió por la puerta. Sin darse cuenta, avanzaron hasta la cocina, donde los abuelos de Arnold estaban reunidos, cantando entre los dos una canción de años atrás.

- Hola abuelos

- Hombre pequeño, veo que escoltas a las chicas otra vez –saludó Phill, mientras hacía un gesto hacia las dos rubias.

- Bienvenidas a casa, Helena y Casandra ¿Cómo está la guerra? –consultó la anciana, lanzando unas papas cortadas a la sartén.

- Nos hemos reagrupado temporalmente. –contestó Gretel, para luego mirar al abuelo- Yo trabajo todas las tardes y el fin de semana jornada completa. Pero siempre estoy de vuelta a la hora de la cena. Así que le encargo a la pequeña. –sacudió el cabello de Helga, quien agarró su mano rápidamente y le fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada en frente de los adultos- Bueno ¡Me voy! –le entregó su mochila a su prima y salió corriendo.

- Parece una vida muy ajetreada –admitió Arnold, mirando a Helga, sin saber bien si subía a su habitación directamente o esperaba a la chica.

- Ama trabajar. No necesita el dinero, simplemente ama hacerlo. –los ojos de la chica fueron hacia el hombre frente a ella y carraspeó, llamando su atención- Eh… Yo… -se aclaró la garganta.

- Oh… es verdad. Tengo algo para ti. –el anciano guio a los chicos hacia la sala, donde había una caja que decía "_Diarios_"- Los de la mudanza se dejaron esta caja aquí ¿Es de tu prima o tuya?

Helga se movió ágilmente hacia la caja, levantando uno de los costados de la tapa para ver su interior. Rosa. Libros rosados. Un temblor le recorrió.

- Yo… los llevaré –susurró, intentando cargar la caja.

- ¿Qué? No… deja que Arnold lo haga, se ve pesada.

- ¡No! –casi chilló, alarmada- No… Es… algo delicado.

- Lo haré con gusto. –aseguró Arnold, tomando la caja- Realmente pesa.

- Puedo cargarla yo… -susurró, acercándose a él para quitársela de las manos.

- Estoy bien –comenzó a subir las gradas.

- Ey… chica –Helga se detuvo en su carrera, mirando al abuelo de Arnold, este le lanzó un llavero con seis llaves- Son las llaves de la puerta principal, su nuevo cuarto y para entrar a la terraza.

- Oh… gracias –susurró pero rápidamente emprendió su carrera atrás del chico- ¡Ey! –gritó en el rellano- ¿Puedes esperar, idiota? Me pones los pelos de punta caminando tan rápido con algo tan importante.

- Lo siento, Helga. –se encogió de hombros, esperándola para recorrer el camino juntos- ¿Y qué es tan importante? No suena como si fuese delicado o frágil.

La chica le fulminó con la mirada mientras abría la puerta del pequeño departamento, dejándolo pasar. En su interior, su corazón se precipitó con fuerza al notar que estaban solos.

- Veo que ya se instaló tu prima –comentó el chico, dejando la caja en el suelo. Junto al comedor, en el espacio que debía ser usado como una sala, había una bolsa de boxeo colgando del techo, el suelo en esa área estaba cubierto de colchonetas azuladas, como si fuesen a practicar lucha libre ahí. En el espacio entre las dos puertas de los dormitorios, había un librero abarrotado.

Helga caminó a la puerta de la derecha y lanzó su mochila ahí, el bolso de su prima lo dejó junto al librero. La curiosidad empujó a Arnold a avanzar hacia donde estaba la chica y notó cojines en forma de corazón sobre la cama, una alfombra felpuda rosa en todo el suelo y más libreros, además de una computadora y el armario. La chica avanzó hasta sentarse sobre la cama y se quitó los botines, quedándose en medias.

- ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces en mi habitación, cabeza de balón? No recuerdo haberte invitado a entrar –acusó, cruzándose de brazos, presionando su agarre para contener el corazón que se quería salir de su pecho.

- No sabía que te gustara leer tanto –admitió el chico, sin percatarse que seguía dentro de los dominios de la chica.

- Bueno, hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí. Eso no te da permiso a merodear en mi cuarto –le lanzó un cojín en la cabeza para que dejara de revisar entre sus libros- ¿Qué tal si haces algo de provecho y traes la caja acá?

Aturdido, el chico se dispuso a realizar la orden de la joven, dejó la caja a los pies de Helga, quedando arrodillado frente a ella. La rubia apoyó sus pies sobre la caja aún cerrada. Arnold levantó la mirada para observar sus ojos pero en lugar de eso su atención se perdió en las piernas frente a él, desde esa perspectiva podía notar lo bien torneadas que estaban. Helga siempre había tenido una saludable figura, pero estando tan cerca pudo admirar como había evolucionado para convertirse en una preciosa chica. Tal vez no era una belleza clásica, en realidad, estaba muy lejos de los estándares de lo que hacía atractiva a una mujer. Aún así, a su única manera, él la encontró preciosa, como si clasificara a una peligrosa joya que pudiese sobrevivir altas temperaturas y la fuerza del mundo. Algo caliente se atascó en la boca de su estómago cuando la idea se asentó en su cabeza. Una parte de él, algo ególatra, se preguntó si ella se había arreglado para él ¿Era posible? Aún podía sentir las poéticas palabras que una vez ella usó para confesarse años atrás.

- ¿Qué estas mirando? –la voz de la chica le hizo reaccionar. La mirada azulada estaba fija en él, sin vergüenza, sin furia, sin nerviosismo. En el pasado, siempre que la miraba podía sentir como ocultaba algo. Ahora, parecía tan libre que le ponía nervioso ¿Dónde estaba esa confirmación segura que le daba tanto sentido a la actitud errática de la chica? Mejor dicho ¿Dónde estaba esa curiosa conducta errática que él creyó por fin comprender en Industrias Futuro?

- Nada. Solo recordaba. –admitió, una vez más intentó levantarse, sin distraerse con ella.

- Yo también. –antes de que Arnold se incorporara, ella apoyó su pie sobre el pecho de él y lo empujó para que se sentara, soltando una carcajada.

- ¿El cómo me maltratabas cuando éramos niños? –consultó el chico, enmarcando una ceja desde el suelo.

- Lo que ocurrió en Industrias Futuro –ella se deslizó desde la cama hasta caer en el suelo, frente a él, solo la caja los separaba. Helga soltó una carcajada de burla al notar como él se sonrojaba de inmediato- Oh ¡No! ¡No! No la declaración de amor, zopenco ególatra. Ya no somos niños, Arnoldo. Me refería a cuando bajamos de ahí usando esa cuerda. Como agentes secretos.

Un poco más relajado, el chico se rio ante el recuerdo.

- Realmente eso fue muy arriesgado. Me sorprende que no nos cayéramos –admitió.

- Yo sabía que todo saldría bien, estaba agarrada fuerte.

- ¿Agarrada fuerte? ¡Estabas abrazando con tus piernas mi cintura! –la chica abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enmarcó una ceja, mientras empujaba lentamente la caja a un lado. Le observó con determinación y con los labios apretados. Estaba molesta- Oh… ¿Helga?

- Acaso… -susurró, lentamente- ¿Insinúas que yo, Helga G. Pataki, tengo piernas débiles? Acaso… Cabeza de balón ¿Estás dudando de mi fuerza? ¿Debo recordarte quién salvó tu trasero ayer?

- ¡Deja de hacer eso! –le reclamó, visiblemente fastidiado.

- ¿El qué?

- Retorcer mis palabras. Solo digo que fue algo temerario de tu parte.

- Bueno. Yo de ti no diría nada –le advirtió.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque precisamente ahora estás siendo extremadamente temerario al meterte en mi habitación y comenzar a irritarme. Aquí nadie te va a salvar –apoyó su pie en el vientre bajo de él y lo empujó hasta que cayera recostado en el suelo. Un pie. Un pie le estaba venciendo dos veces en menos de un minuto.

Hasta hace unos días, se hubiese quedado paralizado en su lugar temiendo que cualquier movimiento provocara a la chica. Hasta hace unos días, hubiese jurado que cuando Helga levantaba puños, amenazaba o empujaba, iba con intenciones de verdadera pelea. Pero desde ayer había visto a Helga desde un punto de vista diferente, como si la única forma en que ella podía interactuar con la gente era con contactos bruscos. Y si iba a verla más seguido dentro de su propia casa, era mejor demostrarle que él no se sentía intimidado. Arnold la agarró del tobillo y la jaló en su dirección, desequilibrándola. Helga cayó recostada boca arriba en la alfombra, con sus piernas a los costados del chico y sus caderas sobre las de él en una posición completamente extraña y nada erótica. Y aun así, no pudo controlar la carcajada que escapó de sus labios.

- ¡El buen samaritano acaba de devolverme el ataque! Oh… no… se va acabar el mundo –se burló.

Como respuesta, Arnold atrapó el pie derecho entre sus manos y presionó sus pulgares justo en la curva interna de su empeine. El acto había sido tan inesperado que la chica soltó un suspiro profundo que calló con sus manos sobre su boca. _Joder…._

- Y yo no puedo creer que Helga Pataki pueda hacer ruidos tan femeninos –contratacó. Ella lograba eso sobre él, le ponía al límite de su cordura, le fastidiaba, lo exasperaba, le forzaba a levantar la voz, a recriminar, a frustrarse y a atacar.

- Te sorprendería los femeninos ruidos que puedo hacer, cabeza de balón –la chica recuperó terreno sentándose sobre él, con las piernas separadas y extendidas a lo largo de los costados del torso masculino- Ahora ¿Podrías soltar mi pie antes de que comience a pensar que eres un fetichista? –pidió, mirando como él la sostenía. Pero Arnold no reaccionó, simplemente parecía pasmado en su lugar, con los ojos fijos en las piernas de ella. Helga arqueó la ceja, extrañada y poco a poco notó como el chico se iba sonrojando, sin apartar la vista.

La mirada de Arnold siempre había sido tangible, como un hierro caliente cada vez que la miraba. Así que, cuando comenzó a sentir un hormigueo entre las piernas, pudo saber dónde estaba mirando el chico realmente. O para ser justa con él, que estaba exponiendo ella ante los ojos de Arnold. El calor subió por su cuerpo hasta su rostro y quiso gritar, taparse, chillar, patearlo. Algo en ella quiso salir corriendo lejos y avergonzarse de por vida. Y por supuesto que estaba avergonzada. Pero se repitió esa frase que le había empujado constantemente a hacer todo aquello que ella había fantaseado que tendría el valor de lograr.

- ¿Estás mirando mi ropa interior, verdad? –los dedos femeninos agarraron los bordes de su falda, casi como si estuviese a punto de levantársela, pero solo se quedaron ahí- ¿Podrías dejar de penetrarme con tu mirada, _por favor_? Pervertido.

El chico parpadeó un par de veces y se demoró en conectar su mente con sus movimientos, lentamente subió su atención al rostro de una impasible chica. Él sentía calor, curiosidad, vergüenza y un flujo acalorado de sangre por todo su ser. Y Helga le observaba con el mismo apetito sexual que le tendría a una papa, estaba completamente tranquila y hasta divertida.

- Lo siento… yo… -intentó incorporarse pero al menor movimiento logró desequilibrarla a ella y esta cerró más fuerte sus piernas a los costados de él, presionándose contra él.

- Es como un traje de baño, Arnoldo. No te compliques tanto. Aunque si tienes curiosidad, podría regalarte una de mis bragas –el chico se alarmó por ese comentario y sin darse cuenta, completamente apenado, se sentó, empujándola a ella hacia tras, botándola una vez más al suelo, pero esta vez con las piernas separadas y la falda completamente levantada. Ella comenzó a reír con fuerza, abrazada a su vientre, mientras él se tapaba los ojos, susurrando una larga frase que contenía miles de disculpas. Helga comenzó a ahogarse, de tanto reír. En su vida había puesto tan nervioso a Arnold, la risa que salía de sus labios era de una dicha profunda ¿Y qué si tenía la falda levantada? Por años había sido otro _chico_ del grupo, sin ser registrada, la cálida sensación de seguridad que sentía dentro de ella, el repentino descubrimiento de poseer un atractivo físico era suficiente para ponerla contenta, pero era superior su dicha al saber que este atractivo podía alterar a Arnold- ¡Por Dios, zopenco! ¡Cálmate!

La chica se sentó con agilidad, alisando su falda, se puso en posición de loto.

- Realmente lo lamento, Helga. No es de caballeros y yo… Realmente lo siento. Me siento completamente apenado. Entenderé si quieres burlarte, golpearme o lo que tú desees –el chico seguía hablando de manera desesperada.

- Bien, cabeza de balón. Si quieres ser castigado para sentirte mejor, que así sea. –el chico bajó sus manos lentamente, dudoso- Pero no voy a golpearte ni burlarme –advirtió.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Voy a humillarte. –la mirada esmeralda se sorprendió- Ojo por ojo. Tú viste mi ropa interior. Ahora yo veré la tuya. Quítate los pantalones. –Helga se deslizó hasta usar su cama como espaldar, aun sentada en el suelo. El chico le observaba sorprendido y ella movió su mano, apurándolo- Anda, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Quítate los pantalones.

- ¿Qué? –rogó haber entendido mal, no podía ser que le estuviese diciendo eso.

- Quítate-los-pantalones. –dijo despacio, intentando parecer seria pero sus labios estaban conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas una sonrisa amplia- ¿O acaso todas esas disculpas eran falsas? Oh Dios mío… Arnoldo… eres un pervertido… lo hiciste a propósito… No puedo creerlo… querías ver mi ropa interior ¡A cuantas chicas de nuestra clase habrás engañado con tu cara de inocentón para hacer lo mismo! –dramatizó, con una sonrisa perversa en sus labios.

El rubio sabía lo que eso significaba, por supuesto. Esa mirada, ese tono de voz, no habían cambiado en el pasar de los años. Peor, se habían hecho más poderosas y peligrosas. No auguraba nada bueno si no obedecía.

- Bien… es justo a fin de cuentas.

- ¿Puedo tomar fotos? –picó la chica y él le fulminó con la mirada- Que delicado… Solo un "_No" _bastaba…

- Por favor, Helga… solo cállate… -pidió, levantándose del todo. Ella se quedó quieta en su lujosa posición. El rubio respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, frente a ella.

La respiración de la joven se comenzó a acelerar, pesadamente, no podía retirar la mirada del chico que contenía los ojos cerrados. Las manos de Arnold subieron su playera un poco dejando a la vista ligeramente su vientre y el inicio de su pantalón. Helga llevó su puño contra sus labios y se mordió uno de sus nudillos, conteniendo un pequeño grito. Las manos del chico atraparon el botón del pantalón y lo soltaron, bajando luego el cierre, deslizó sus pulgares hacia los costados de sus caderas, tomando otro aliento de valor. La imagen frente a ella le cortó la respiración, tenerle parado en frente de si, en su habitación era una cosa de por si increíble, pero el cuadro en general le hacía temblar. Arnold con los ojos cerrados no se daba cuenta, no podía apreciar como repentinamente los papeles estaban invertidos y él estaba dominándola, teniéndola literalmente a sus pies. Helga tuvo que admitir que su prima tenía razón, había algo latente sobre el chico, un pulso demasiado sutil pero que se acrecentaba, con completa naturalidad había dominado el terreno y acorralado a Helga en su propio juego sin siquiera darse cuenta.

El chico enganchó entre sus pulgares los bordes de su pantalón y comenzó a bajar la prenda, descubriendo un bóxer azul corto y pegado al cuerpo. La chica contuvo un "_Jo…der_" entre sus labios, notando que eso era demasiado, iba a hiperventilarse, a desmayarse, a morirse, a revivir y a lanzarse sobre él. En ese orden.

En un salto estaba parada, frente a él, tan cerca que el chico lo notó y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un rostro completamente rojo y una agitación poco normal en ella.

- ¿Helg…? –y lo calló, la chica puso su mano sobre la boca masculina y se presionó contra él para que no se moviera. Arnold no supo que fue peor, el desconocimiento de la actual situación o tener las manos ocupadas sosteniendo su pantalón, porque una parte de él solo quería agarrarla de la cintura y presionarla un poco más. Era algo demasiado instintivo para ponerle lógica.

- ¡Fuera! –gritó ella, girándolo y empujándolo con toda su fuerza en dirección a la salida, el chico casi tropieza un par de veces porque debía sostener su pantalón e intentar frenar la carrera como pudiese.

Pero Helga era más fuerte, más ágil y tenía más convicción en sus acciones que él. Antes de que el chico se diera cuenta fue pateado fuera del departamento y con el azote de la puerta atrás de él. La rubia se apoyó contra la misma y se deslizó al suelo de su departamento, sintiendo las piernas temblar y un fuerte estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo. En sus labios se pintaba una sonrisa y un deseo de gritar de emoción y saltar por todo el departamento.

- ¿Arnold? –escuchó la voz de Stella al otro lado de la puerta, la chica apoyó su oído contra la madera para oír.

- ¿Mamá? –el chico sonaba tan asustado y desesperado que Helga se lo podía imaginar, con los pantalones agarrados por sus manos, completamente rojo y desorientado.

- ¿Puedo preguntar por qué Helga acaba de sacarte a patadas de su departamento y tú con las vergüenzas al aire?

La chica tuvo que taparse la boca para no comenzar a reír con fuerza, mientras alcanzaba a oír una patética explicación de Arnold que se trababa a cada segundo. Helga se deslizó hacia un costado, quedando recostada en el suelo, mientras nivelaba su respiración.

- Oh… el amor adolescente –susurró, realmente no tenía punto de comparación con sus inocentes sueños de la infancia ni con sus nobles metas románticas. Apretó los dientes con fuerza para contener el grito de júbilo en su pecho. Definitivamente se tendría que amarrar a la cama para no ir esa noche a amarrarlo a él.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **Personalmente, me he reído mucho con el final de este capítulo. Desde la mañana no se me iba la imagen de Arnold abandonado en el corredor con el bóxer al aire.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios, me animan a subir los capítulos rápido cuando puedo leer tanto apoyo.

Desde pequeña me encantaba Helga, de la serie, era mi personaje favorito, al igual que Cindy de _Jimmy Newtron_. Me encantan las parejas de amor/odio, me parecen mucho más intensas de leer o ver.

Actualmente estoy dedicada únicamente a escribir esta historia (mis amistades de los foros de rol me quieren colgar de los pulgares –risas- ni modo), leer fics de "Hey Arnold" y buscar fanarts. En pocas palabras, me estoy sumergiendo a más no poder en todo esto para seguir en la carrera completamente inspirada.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, me muero por saber sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	4. Capítulo III

**Capítulo III**

Arnold se tapó el rostro con su almohada, sintiendo una fuerte frustración.

Sus dos primeras semanas de clases habían sido una locura, dentro y fuera de la preparatoria. Después de enterarse que Helga se mudaba oficialmente con ellos en lugar de solo ser una visita constante de la peligrosa alemana, todos sus nervios parecían acosarlo en la noche de manera desbordante. Nunca pensó que llegaría a extrañar su época de escuela. La chica parecía empecinada en ponerlo en aprietos constantemente. Después de su primer incidente en el laboratorio de biología, había investigado las referencias que la chica había escrito en su brazo. Ambas trataban de sagas de libros, aunque sobre "_Twilight_" tenía una idea por las películas pero nunca las había visto a pesar de las constantes bromas que se habían desarrollado entorno a estas. En todo caso, dudoso de haber acertado en su investigación, se tomó un par de días para encontrar la referencia del laboratorio en la saga de los vampiros y la de "_Hush Hush_". Al final tuvo que admitir la realidad. Simplemente Helga había insinuado que algo podía suceder entre los dos, dadas las referencias literarias. Algo inevitable. Por un momento se sintió tentado de leer esos libros o por lo menos lo referente a laboratorios. Pero se contuvo, recordándose que Helga siempre bromeaba a su costa. Y eso tenía que ser. Una broma. Además, no era adepto de la literatura de ese tipo. En realidad, no podía creer que Helga leyera esas cosas, la idea era bizarra. Pero el cúmulo de todas esas cosas que estaban sucediendo a su alrededor estaban haciéndole sentir que no podían ser todas bromas. Y si lo eran ¿Dónde estaba la burla? ¿El remate del chiste?

No lograba conciliar fácilmente el sueño, una ironía cruel, dado que todos sus sueños mezclaban recuerdos del pasado con características de su presente. Siempre había un detonante que estimulaba a su inconsciente a volverlo loco. El miércoles de la semana pasada había chocado en la mañana con una Helga adormilada en el corredor de la casa de huéspedes, la chica usaba una playera blanca y unos shorts tipo bóxer color rosa. Arnold simplemente se había preparado para que la chica le insultara pero descubrió que una Helga adormilada era una chica extremadamente dócil, lo había visto, le había regalado una sonrisa radiante sin percatarse como la tira de la playera se caía por su hombro derecho y se fue dando tumbos al baño. Él se quedó parado ahí, intrigado, al punto que cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir dio un brinco hacia atrás, Helga simplemente explicó que se había olvidado sus artículos de baño y que su prima estaba usando el baño de ellas. Solo eso, tan simple como eso, pero el atuendo de la joven le recordó algo, en la noche soñó con sus vacaciones en la playa donde se encontró con Helga, claro que esta vez los dos tenían quince años, la chica parecía disfrutar tumbarlo en la arena y ponerse sobre él mientras se burlaba, se terminó despertando cuando Helga le dio respiración boca a boca, el hormigueo que se extendió por su cuerpo no se aplacó ni siquiera horas después.

Después de ese sueño había asistido a clases demasiado temprano, sintiendo que si alguien lo veía comenzarían a burlarse de él por lo nervioso que estaba. En la preparatoria, la rubia apareció con unos jeans ajustados, calzado deportivo y una camiseta de béisbol oficial, manga corta y blanca, la prenda era original, Arnold se pudo percatar porque la tela era fina y tenía el ligero estampado brillante acoplándose a sus curvas, junto con una gorra de béisbol y por la parte de atrás salía su coleta alta. El atuendo era seriamente común, sin importancia, pero en clase de física, cuando Helga salió al pizarrón a hacer un ejercicio, Arnold se percató que el jean ajustado resaltaba el trasero de la chica. Para colmo, en el receso unas chicas de años superiores se colaron a la fila de la cafetería, Helga iba delante de él y cuando estas se colaron, la chica se hizo hacia atrás de repente, chocando con un despistado Arnold y pegándose contra su cuerpo, él pudo sentir el trasero femenino contra sus caderas y tuvo que contar hasta diez para controlar su respiración. Lo peor de todo fue que Helga parecía despreocupada de todo eso a pesar del obvio nerviosismo que él estaba adquiriendo, se había quedado contra él hasta que la fila se movió y continuó como si nada ¡Cómo si nada! Ni siquiera había insultado a las chicas que la habían empujado… Nada. Si no fuese por lo loco que sonaba todo eso, casi juraría que había preferido acomodarse contra él en lugar de actuar violentamente. Esa noche despertó acalorado y sediento, había soñado con un partido de béisbol, como en los viejos tiempos, de alguna extraña manera había acordado con Helga que si ella lograba batear la pelota tres veces hacia el graderío, él le daría un premio, la chica lo hizo y el premio había sido exigido atrás de las gradas del campo, en un beso tan intenso por parte de ella que todo el viernes evitó cualquier contacto físico y social con ella.

Y todo había ido bien, pero sin desearlo, cuando bajaba a la cocina la escuchó leyendo Shakespeare en voz alta, mientras su padre le felicitaba por su interpretación, Arnold tuvo que recordar que tanto su padre como la chica disfrutaban del arte. Pero ese pequeño estímulo, uno tan simple había desatado una catástrofe cuando fue a dormir. Nadie debía culparlo por soñar con la obra de Romeo y Julieta, solo que en esta ocasión su sueño se distrajo con el íntimo encuentro de los recién casados, escena que no aparecía frente al público pero por alguna extraña razón, a telón cerrado se había llevado a cabo por una atrevida Helga que lucía extremadamente dominante con el atuendo de Julieta y su cuerpo de adolescente. La sensación de despertar sudando y frustrado lo había sorprendido y apenado por partes iguales. Para su fortuna, pudo pasar su vergüenza en paz todo el fin de semana porque Helga se había ido a dormir con Phoebe.

La siguiente semana fue igual y hasta peor, se distraía demasiado, Helga llamaba demasiado la atención con sus bromas y comentarios cínicos que hacían partícipes a todo el salón, Gerald se había empeñado en levantar la bandera de paz hacia la rubia, así que hablaban de deportes de vez en cuando, tanto Arnold como su amigo se descubrieron sorprendidos de que la chica aceptara sin protestas el acercamiento social de Gerald, aunque los comentarios filosos y las bromas a costa de ellos no habían desaparecido.

Aun así, Helga no profundizaba amistad con nadie, seguía manteniendo a la gente a una considerable distancia con sus astutas respuestas. A la hora de que algún profesor pedía que se formaran parejas para algún trabajo, la rubia no buscaba la compañía de nadie y si el maestro se percataba de ello, Helga simplemente respondía que estaba haciendo pareja con la única persona que podía seguirle el ritmo: ella misma; si por alguna razón se le insistía unirse a otros compañeros, la chica ofrecía la posibilidad de demostrar que podía hacerlo sola y sacar la mejor nota. Siempre lo lograba, aún en las materias que supuestamente no eran su fuerte. Helga Pataki trabajaba sola, eso comprendieron todos a la larga o a la corta. Únicamente en los laboratorios había terminado trabajando con alguien, cuando le preguntaron la razón, Helga respondió que necesitaba las manos extras hasta mejorar su telequinesis. En los recesos pasaba con su prima y ese tal Will, un par de ocasiones otras chicas del salón le habían invitado a unirse a alguna actividad, pero Helga simplemente las rechazaba con un comentario astuto, si algunos chicos querían adherir a un partido amistoso de béisbol, ella igualmente los rechazaba. No parecía que se estuviese resistiendo a las actividades, sino a la interacción social prolongada, podía mantener conversaciones cortas, debates apasionados pero siempre se apartaba de cualquier intento del resto por ofrecerle su amistad.

En poco tiempo toda la clase comprendió la situación aunque no podían explicar la razón del actuar de la rubia ¿Realmente se sentía cómoda con ese distanciamiento? ¿Alguien podía sentirse cómodo sintiéndose como un ser externo al grupo? ¿Era eso posible? Arnold no podía dejar de pensar que con los años, Helga se había vuelto más misteriosa, mucho más compleja, difícil de comprender.

La rutina les hacía regresar juntos a la casa de huéspedes y por alguna extraña razón Helga lo había invitado a pasar el rato dentro del departamento esa última semana para que le ayudara a ordenar sus libreros. Así, pudo conocer que la chica tenía una afición a la lectura y de manera variada, principalmente clásicos, teatro y algunas novelas románticas de la actualidad. Helga también le confesó que escribía poesía y novelas que aún no publicaba pero aspiraba hacerlo antes de terminar la preparatoria. Toda esa nueva información le sorprendió, nuevas piezas se unían al rompecabezas. Pero de alguna forma siempre terminaba, día a día, demasiado cerca de la chica, lo cual le desconcertaba.

No sabía que tan desquiciante era tener un perfecto registro mental de todos los acontecimientos que él consideraba relevantes entre los dos. El lunes de esa semana ella se presionó contra su espalda, mientras ordenaban un librero, ella simplemente fingió buscar algo en una estantería cerca de él y luego se alejó. El martes logró provocarlo lo suficiente para tumbarlo al suelo y sentarse sobre las caderas masculinas, lo recordaba claramente porque justo ese día llevaba una de esas faldas cortas y esas medias a rayas que comenzaban a ponerlo nervioso. Helga simplemente se burló de él, echándole en cara que todo eso le ocurría por no estar acostumbrado a estar entre chicas y que se comportaba como si aún fueran niños y solo pudiesen juntarse con los de su mismo género. Lo peor es que ella demostraba que estos contactos no eran nada especial, al igual que lo empujaba y molestaba, también lo hacía con su prima y con el amigo de esta, ese tal Will. _Ese tal Will_. El pelirrojo parecía haber logrado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que Arnold sentía que se había ganado después de años y años de resistente convivencia. Además, dentro de la clase Helga había llegado a apoyar su peso muerto contra Gerald para quitarlo de su silla, todo en despreocupado juego que había terminado con su amigo sentado en el suelo y con la rubia sentada en la silla que se había desocupado y con los pies cómodamente cruzados sobre el afro de Gerald.

Al parecer era solo Arnold quien anticipaba los encuentros inesperados con Helga y a la vez los temía porque sus sueños solo empeoraban.

Y una vez más era viernes. Dos semanas llevaba teniendo a las dos rubias de vecinas, por así decirlo. Solo dos semanas y estaba llegando al límite de su cordura.

Esa tarde le había insinuado ligeramente a Gerald sobre esos encuentros con Helga, esperando encontrar apoyo en su amigo, pero este le sorprendió explicándole que estaba exagerando. Helga G. Pataki no podía sentir nada por él y obviamente no había atracción de parte de la chica. Al parecer Arnold estaba confundiendo amistad con otra cosa, como siempre, porque siguiendo su lógica la chica también se sentiría atraída hacia su prima y hacia _ese tal Will_. Como siempre, simplemente estaba confundiendo el trato de una chica con algo que no era. Gerald tenía razón en su razonamiento, aunque se lo hubiese dicho de manera burlona, insinuando que ya era hora que Arnold se consiguiera una novia antes de pasar la vergüenza de su vida, lanzándose sobre Helga y por ende, terminando en el hospital por su atrevimiento hormonal. Además, dentro del propio salón existían chicas mucho más atractivas dispuestas a darle una oportunidad.

Pero Arnold no quería una novia, consideraba ese tema algo respetuoso no una solo para desahogar tenciones. Lo que él quería era comprender el repentino acercamiento de Helga hacia él. Necesitaba dejar las cosas claras, comprender donde estaban los límites, cuanto de todo eso era broma, cuanto de eso era amistad ¿Pero qué tipo de amistad era esa? Las otras chicas del salón no hacían eso. Pero al parecer Helga también actuaba de la misma manera con _ese tal Will. _Realmente se estaba volviendo loco. Una vez más, como en la primaria, Helga Pataki era la anomalía en su vida y no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Y no podía dormir, temeroso de lo que fuese a soñar. En el silencio de la noche, eventualmente sus sentidos se habían agudizado y percibió voces. No quiso darle importancia pero reconoció la voz de la chica alemana y esa voz de repente tuvo sentido… eran gemidos. La sorpresa que sintió fue como un balde de agua fría. Ya captado el sonido, le fue imposible aplacarlo y retomar el sueño, su mente parecía burlarse de él. En un inicio decidió esperar, después de todo, tarde o temprano debía parar pero media hora después los gemidos solo se habían alzado en volumen y ni siquiera la almohada sobre su cara podía ahogarlos ¿Pero qué rayos estaba haciendo la alemana para hacer tanto escándalo? Bien, no, mejor no imaginar que hacía, eso no iba a ayudar nada, se dijo. Lo peor es que llevaba tanto tiempo con ese escándalo que debía ser algo poco convencional. Una vez más presionó la almohada contra su cara, regañándose por imaginar cosas que no le ayudaban en nada más que en incrementar su desesperación y vergüenza. Frustrado, se levantó de la cama, con toda la intención de aporrear la puerta de las dos rubias, prefería recibir una buena humillación a seguir con esos. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, listo para la guerra.

- ¡Ah! –Arnold dio un paso hacia atrás ante el grito femenino, bajo la vista y descubrió a Helga sentada en las gradas que separaban su dormitorio del resto del piso.

- ¿Helga? –preguntó extrañado. La chica llevaba una camiseta gris muy holgada y unos shorts de dormir, tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta, estaba sentada, con una libreta entre sus piernas, un esferográfico púrpura descansaba sobre su regazo y una lámpara de lectura portátil se agarraba a la libreta y la alumbraba- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Es un país libre, cabeza de balón, puedo estar aquí si yo quiero ¿Recuerdas? Vivo aquí. –el chico entrecerró los ojos, expectante y ella suspiró, dado que ambos sabían que esa no era la respuesta esperada- Ah… Gretel tiene compañía. –comentó, rodando los ojos, mientras se levantaba- No podía dormir ahí dentro… salí a escribir un rato.

El chico se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente molesto.

- ¿No es un poco desconsiderado de tu prima traer a su novio y hacer tanto ruido? –preguntó, para su sorpresa, la rubia soltó una carcajada que tuvo que ahogar entre sus manos.

- Gretel no tiene novio. Si te oyera insinuar algo así te mandaría a volar de un golpe. Y estoy segura que esta tan metida en su asunto que no se da cuenta el escándalo que está haciendo. Cabeza de balón, esas cosas pasan ¿Sabes? Descontrolarte. No puedo creer que en estas cosas tenga que ser yo la voz de la razón entre los dos –la chica cerró su libreta y empujó al chico una vez más dentro de la habitación, ella también ingresó y se desplomó en el sillón rojo- Imagino que no te molesta que me quede aquí, es cómodo y no hace frío como afuera.

- ¿Aquí? –preguntó él, mirando de un lado a otro como si esperara no encontrarse dentro de su propio dormitorio.

- A pasar la noche –explicó, tranquila, mientras ladeaba el rostro- ¿O temes que te vaya a hacer algo? Prometo no golpearte, para que veas mi buena disposición –ofreció, sonriendo con cinismo.

- Es que… -el chico se rascó la nuca, mirando a un costado. Le estaba comenzando a molestar siempre ser él quien se incomodara con las situaciones. Todo el mundo parecía encontrar que solo él estaba exagerando sus reacciones- No creo que sea correcto.

- Eres tan aguafiestas como siempre. Necesitas relajarte. Además ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede en el corredor? –acusó, fulminándole con la mirada, mientras señalaba hacia afuera.

- ¡No! ¡No! Claro que no. En realidad… pensaba irme a dormir a la sala y dejarte el cuarto –explicó, gesticulando de una manera tan desesperada que era inevitable no burlarse de él.

- Eres un _poquito _exagerado ¿No? Un chico normal ofrece dar su cama y él ir al sillón. Tú te mudas dos pisos más abajo. Realmente debes temer que vaya a lastimarte. –enmarcó una ceja- No soy tan salvaje.

- Al parecer admites ser salvaje –comentó Arnold, cerrando la puerta, ya resignado y apoyándose contra su escritorio, quedando frente a ella pero dejando toda la habitación entre los dos.

- No sabes cuánto. –susurró, mirando su libreta en lugar del chico. Por la mente de Arnold corrió una serie de imágenes, sueños que lo habían estado acosando y lo hacían sentir ridículo por simplemente pensar dichas posibilidades. Por años había deseado que Helga fuese su amiga, crear un vínculo con ella y comprender su compleja personalidad. Ahora que por fin tenía dicha oportunidad solo recordaba las palabras que hace más de cinco años ella le había dicho sobre sus sentimientos. Todo era una tontería, le estaba dando importancia a la declaración de una niña. La Helga frente a él parecía actuar con completa naturalidad en frente de él, presentándole todas sus facetas ¿Cómo iba a saber que ser su amigo iba a costarle su cordura? La cercanía constante, la unión entre sus cuerpos, la naturalidad con la que pasaba del brusco contacto a la más delicada dedicación a las artes. Todo era como una montaña rusa- ¿Tierra llamando a Arnoldo? ¡Hey! ¿Te estás durmiendo parado o qué? –el chico agitó el rostro, saliendo de la corriente de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento, solo… tengo muchas dudas en mi cabeza –admitió.

- ¿Sobre mí? –consultó- Porque si es así, puedes dispararlas, cabeza de balón. Te he notado sorprendentemente perdido últimamente.

- ¿En serio? –la pregunta salió cargada de emoción, parecía un niño al que le permitían tomar una galleta como postre. Helga soltó una carcajada y se deslizó hacia el suelo, sentándose y animándolo a hacer los mismo. Los dos chicos se sentaron uno frente al otro, iluminados por el cielo nocturno, una luz azulada que volvía tenebroso el entorno, como si en cualquier momento algo pudiese saltar sobre alguno de los dos.

- En serio. Sospecho que soy la primera amiga que tienes.

- ¿Somos amigos? –consultó, sin poder contener la sorpresa. Una cosa es que él la considerara como amiga, otra cosa es que ella lo viese igual.

- Eh… -la rubia apartó la vista un momento, midiendo sus palabras- Lo somos. Mira, allá tú si puedes comportarte social con todo el mundo e ingenuo de ti si crees que toda la clase son tus amigos o que por pasar el rato con los chicos, por solo ser hombres, son amigos. Tu único amigo es Gerald, es al único que le has dedicado el tiempo y confianza para serlo. Y de cierta forma, somos iguales, mi única amiga es Phoebe, solo que a diferencia de ti no necesito zumbar alrededor de la gente para sentirme querida. No le temo a la soledad.

- Yo no le temo a la soledad. –ella enmarcó una ceja y él se sintió ofendido- Entiendo como es sentirse solo –Helga supo que se refería a todos esos años en que añoró el retorno de sus padres, la angustia de que nadie pudiese decirle a ciencia cierta si estaban o no vivos.

- Y no te gusta sentirte solo ¿No? –el chico desvió la mirada- A mí no me molesta, aprendí a disfrutarla. En soledad puedes hacer muchas cosas que en compañía no. –suspiró profundamente, dejando su libreta a un lado- En todo caso. Creo que somos amigos. No los más íntimos, pero lo somos. Y eso te pone jodidamente nervioso. –ella recogió su pierna derecha y la abrazó contra su pecho, mientras dejaba caer su mentón sobre su rodilla- Te dije que un mundo de posibilidades para molestarte se abrían ante mí al ver lo inocente que eres. Las reacciones que tienes valen la pena –admitió.

- ¡Entonces era cierto! Si me estas provocando ¿No? –preguntó, su raciocinio a punto de explotar. Helga volvió a reírse, con tal burla que no le ayudaba- ¿Por qué?

- Oh… eres un llorón. –molestó- Cuando éramos niños siempre usabas este tono para exigirme saber porque te hostigaba tanto. Después de San Lorenzo, cuando me fui, usaste este mismo tono para reclamarme la razón por la que te evité todas las vacaciones. Y ahora, que ya estamos creciditos, me insistes para que te diga porque te provoco ¿No puedes vivir con un poco de intriga en tu vida? ¿Acaso no puedes soportar la idea de vivir con la duda, cabeza de balón?

- Tú dijiste que contestarías mis preguntas. Y esa es una de ellas –el chico se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente avergonzado y enojado.

- Ya… no te calientes la cabeza. Veamos… -la chica golpeó su dedo índice sobre su mentón- ¿No te basta el hecho que me encanta fastidiarte?

- No… -gruñó.

- Que bravo… El Arnoldo que no duerme es un Arnoldo enojón. –el chico apretó sus labios para contener una réplica y ella sonrió angelical- Te contienes demasiado. Por experiencia te digo, si no dejas salir aunque sea de a poco tus emociones, estas van a explotarte en la cara cuando tus defensas se distraigan.

- ¿Por experiencia? –consultó.

- En Industrias Futuro ¿Recuerdas? Solté todos mis sentimientos por ti tan desesperadamente que te asusté. –él intentó hablar del tema pero ella continuó- Y fue la cosa más vergonzosa de mi vida. Pero no hablamos de eso, hablamos de mis provocaciones. No, corrección, de que te estoy provocando –porque era muy diferente insinuarte a alguien, mostrar interés sobre este y otra cosa es hacer que esa persona se sienta atraída hacia ti por tus acciones.

- Si… -por alguna razón, Arnold sentía que esa conversación en lugar de exponerla a ella, lo exponía a él.

- Y la respuesta es realmente simple, Arnoldo. Porque es mi poder –se encogió de hombros- ¿No lo entiendes? Desde que nos conocemos, ese es mi poder. Provocarte, en todo el sentido de la palabra. Te quito el sueño siempre, te hago enojar, solo a mí me has gritado, me has reclamado, te has vuelto brusco y me has zarandeado, de todas las chicas que has conocido soy a la que más has abrazado y no soy la única que te he ayudado de alguna manera, simplemente se te ha dado siempre por abrazarme a pesar que era obvio que yo no era de ese tipo de cosas. Y estás tan acostumbrado a mí que me dejas hacer lo que quiera, de niños todos tus besos fueron conmigo –el aludido se sonrojó como si estuvieran hablando de algo reciente y no algo ocurrido hace años- y ahora, en lugar de salir corriendo como lo haces con Gretel, te quedas ahí, indefenso. Hasta creería que realmente lo estás esperando. Te vuelvo loco. Estás bajo mi poder –el corazón del chico se disparó con fuerza cuando notó la sonrisa oscura que se formó en el rostro de Helga, la penumbra parecía devorar sus facciones y solo podía notar sus ojos entrecerrados, enmarcando su mirada azulada y sus peligrosos labios.

- E-Eso… n-no…. es… verdad –y se maldijo, porque además de ser solo un susurro, el aire había escapado de sus pulmones y hasta hablar le había costado.

- No lo entiendes, Arnold. Amo el poder, está en mis genes. He dominado tu vida desde que éramos niños. No voy a dejar ir esto tan fácilmente. –se soltó el cabello, pasando sus dedos por su nuca para que la cascada dorada se distribuyera sobre su espalda, cayera sobre sus hombros y ocultara ligeramente su rostro- Y te lo probaré –susurró.

Y como tantas veces en esas dos semanas, Helga se movió con agilidad sobre él, lo tumbó en el suelo, quedando sobre el mismo, inmovilizándolo bajo su peso. Arnold descubrió que una parte de él ya estaba acostumbrado a estos ataques, se dejaba llevar y caía al suelo cada vez mejor, sin golpear su cabeza en el impacto, sosteniendo con sus manos la cintura femenina o como en ese caso, agarrándola de las piernas desnudas. A pesar de los nervios que lo hacían torpe, pudo decirse que había visto eso venir. Lo había presentido, desde el momento en que ella entró a su habitación o tal vez desde antes.

La chica se inclinó sobre él, lentamente ambos cuerpos comenzaron a hacer contacto, sus vientres se tocaron entre sí, el pecho de la chica se presionó sobre él, logrando que la respiración se escapara de sus pulmones, apretó el agarre que tenía sobre los muslos femeninos acorde los labios de la chica bajaban peligrosamente hacia su boca.

- ¿Tienes miedo? –preguntó Helga, extremadamente bajo dada la cercanía y el silencio que los rodeaba, él negó apenas, evitando que sus bocas se alejaran dada la corta distancia. Ella rozó su boca apenas, dejó que su labio inferior hiciera apenas un recorrido sobre la boca masculina que parecía temblar bajo ella- ¿Escuchas? –era imposible mirarse, ambos parecían más atentos al inminente contacto directo, el calor que se extendía entre ambos, cada palabra parecía crear una caricia entre ambos, demasiado peligrosas y tentativas.

- ¿…Ah? –él apenas estaba consciente de lo que ocurría, respiraba profundamente y a pesar de eso sentía que le faltaba el aliento, en cada inhalación podía sentir el cuerpo sobre él más cerca, más apretado. Sus manos fueron a la parte trasera de los muslos femeninos y comenzaron a subir, la piel suave parecía resbalar entre sus dedos. Todo eso estaba bien, era normal. El tenerla cerca, el peligroso contacto y los labios de Helga sobre los de él. Todo eso era natural, su cuerpo lo sabía, estaba acostumbrado a esperarla, a conocer ese contacto.

- El silencio –respondió ella y al inicio no comprendió. Pero si reaccionó cuando ella se alejó, sentándose, con una sonrisa radiante- ¿No lo notas? Gretel y compañía deben haber caído en el más profundo sueño –explico.

- ¿Qué? –no sabía ni siquiera como mirarla, hace un segundo podía jurar que ella deseaba besarlo, que no solo era un juego. Y ahora había tenido que quitar sus manos para que ella no se las aplastara ¿Cómo debía sentirse? ¿Molesto? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Humillado? Aunque ella no se estaba burlando. Le estaba comenzando a exasperar que en esos momentos tan íntimos ella ni siquiera se burlara… le comenzaba a molestar que estuviese tan tranquila.

- Puedo volver a mi cuarto –respondió, estirando sus brazos hacia el cielo, como si se quitara la pereza. Antes de poder protestar, Helga ya estaba levantada y recogía sus cosas del sillón rojo.

Aún confundido tuvo que levantarse. Una vez más parecía que la película había corrido extremadamente rápido y se había perdido algo importante. La rubia se recogió el cabello y avanzó fuera de su habitación, pero algo la detuvo, se giró y volvió a subir los escalones hasta quedarse parada en el lumbral. Arnold se acercó intrigado, impulsado por la repentina sensación de recuperar el beso que ella le debía.

- Mañana viene Phoebe a dormir –él se detuvo y hasta dio un paso hacia atrás, sin entender.

- Ya… -ella se rio, mirándolo con incredulidad.

- Gerald y ella no se han visto hace mucho tiempo. Pensaba que podías invitarlo también –movió sus manos para que él entendiera la idea.

- Y así puedan pasar juntos –concluyó, comprendiendo el plan.

- Exacto. Además, Gretel planea traer a Will para pasar el rato. Y va a ser incómodo para él estar rodeado de tres chicas. Por lo que pensé que podían unirse ustedes –él enmarcó una ceja y señaló hacia el departamento de las chicas- ¿Ah?... ¡Ah! –entendió- No, no está con Will. No seas curioso, cabeza de balón ¿A ti que te importa con quien se acuesta mi prima? Cuidado, si insistes demasiado ella va a empeorar sus bromas.

- No digas eso, voy a tener pesadillas. –se masajeó el entrecejo- Sin ánimo de ofender pero tu prima me asusta cuando hace esas cosas.

- Lo sé –sonrió de lado.

- ¿Y por qué no la detienes? –consultó, cruzándose de brazos. El reproche había salido tan serio y natural que ella no pudo evitar reírse.

- Me alegra que admitas que eres mi propiedad y todo eso. –Arnold se sonrojó al caer en cuenta de las palabras que había soltado- Pero ella está muy lejos de ser una amenaza, créeme. –bajó un escalón- Después de todo, tú mismo lo dijiste, lla te asusta cuando estás cerca. Yo no. –él se sonrojó de golpe- En todo caso, invita el plumero francés, en la noche, dile que venga espabilado, porque me aburre su mojigatería con Phoebe –se giró y en un par de zancadas había llegado cerca de su puerta.

- ¡Helga! –llamó él, apunto de bajar las gradas. Ella abrió la puerta pero le observó, con una sonrisa cínica.

- Antes que preguntes otra cosa obvia, te lo diré, cabeza de balón. –lo señaló con su dedo índice, peligrosamente amenazador, mientras su mirada se volvía oscura- Eres mío. Tengo poder sobre ti ¿Por qué? Porque te sigo amando, zopenco. Te amo, en cuerpo y alma –y a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas, a pesar del visible temblor en todo su cuerpo, su voz fue segura. Nada de delirios románticos, nada de timidez femenina. Sus palabras parecían una amenaza, una advertencia. Y sin darle tiempo a replicar, se metió dentro y cerró la puerta, poniendo todos los seguros que había, como si eso fuese a defenderla de lo recién ocurrido.

Dentro del departamento, se apoyó contra la puerta, intentó escuchar algo proveniente del pasillo pero solo reinaba el silencio. Las piernas le temblaban y podía sentir que el corazón le iba a explotar. Sin pensarlo demasiado, salió corriendo hacia su habitación y recuperó su celular, mientras buscaba el número de Phoebe, pero se percató que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Aún con frustración, soltó el celular, no iba a despertar a la pobre chica. Igual, en pocas horas podrían conversar.

Aun así no pudo calmarse, todo lo que ocurría en lugar de hacerle sentir segura, le estaba poniendo al extremo nerviosa. La seguridad de que Arnold comenzaba a sentir algo por ella parecía nunca llegar. Bien, se sentía atraído hacia ella, eso era un principio, aunque bien podía ser consecuencia de algo inevitable, siempre habían estado peligrosamente cerca uno del otro, aún en la distancia. Pero no creía que todo ese elaborado plan estuviese funcionando. No podía notar nada más que algo físico entre los dos. Algo que, para rematar, ella estaba iniciando constantemente ¿Y el amor? Ella no quería algo pasajero, ni tener a Arnold de amante, peor aún, no quería que él la viese únicamente como algo así hasta que llegara otra chica bonita de dulces modales de la cual enamorarse perdidamente. Por supuesto que quería pasión, maldita sea, desde que era niña sabía que estar junto a Arnold sería una aventura, que toda su vida sería algo inolvidable. Pero también quería amor, quería al chico dulce, de palabras indicadas y nobles acciones, quería saber que si necesitase consuelo podría acudir a él. No solo para que la sangre le hierva y la mente se le nuble. Ella quería el paquete completo. Y si bien el dolor del rechazo era catastrófico, la agonía de tenerlo y a la vez no poseerlo, le estaba matando.

En un caminar fúnebre, avanzó lentamente hacia el dormitorio de su prima, tocó un par de veces y entró, tapándose los ojos.

- No quiero interrumpir, pero necesito a Gretel. Realmente es urgente –admitió, apretando los labios. Apenas y podía escuchar el movimiento de sábanas y risas ahogadas. El aroma de la habitación era excesivamente dulzón y el ambiente caliente. A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, se sentía como si viera una escena completamente degenerada.

- Te sigo –escuchó, podía sentir a su prima cerca, pero aun así no se descubrió.

- Mejor me guías tú. No quiero imágenes pornográficas clavadas en mi mente para el resto de mi vida.

- Pobre exagerada –pudo sentir como era guiada fuera de la habitación, cuando escuchó que se cerraba la puerta, se permitió ver- ¿Y bien?

Gretel tenía el cabello similar al nido de un pájaro, a pesar de la hora lucía completamente radiante y fresca, se había puesto una chaqueta deportiva que obviamente no era suya porque le cubría hasta casi las rodillas. Le quedaba grande. Gretel detestaba la ropa holgada.

En un apresurado murmullo, le explicó lo que había ocurrido hace unas horas y la tormenta que parecía instalada en su cabeza. Al terminar no solo estaba agotada, sino débil, como si confesar sus temores le hubiese restado fuerza. Gretel la acompañó hacia su dormitorio y la ayudó a arroparse.

- Déjalo en mis manos. Has hecho un excelente trabajo, no esperaba que realmente lo dieses todo. Pensé que serías la misma chica que se la pasaba temblando de nervios hasta que gritaba desesperadamente cualquier idiotez. –Helga cerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento, porque le había costado demasiado llegar a donde estaba ahora.

- No tenía nada que perder. –le recordó- Como un preso ante la silla eléctrica.

- No seas tan dura. –pudo sentir como Gretel le arreglaba ligeramente el flequillo, en un contacto sorprendentemente maternal, pero una risa burlona se escuchó- Los presos no tienen la oportunidad de toquetear a su ser amado antes de morir. –intentó golpearla, pero con los ojos cerrados solo le dio al aire- En todo caso… hiciste un gran trabajo, pero hay una barrera última que romper antes de seguir con tu plan. Él no está acostumbrado a actuar cuando estas cosas ocurren, solo se deja hacer, disfruta como un Nerón sin darse cuenta. Pero descuida, mañana yo derribaré esa pared por ti. Soy tu comodín ¿Recuerdas? Esta es tu batallada, pero cuando algo luce demasiado complicado, puedes usarme. Ahora… duerme, a este paso te vas a despertar entrada la tarde.

Helga murmuró algo, mientras se giraba, acurrucándose entre sus sábanas.

- Bien, regresaré a mi cama. Y perdón por el ruido –admitió, saliendo de ahí.

Eso último no alcanzó a escuchar la chica, pues había caído en un profundo sueño, dejándose llevar ante la idea de un sincero amor, uno que no necesitara planes elaborados, sino la sencillez de la obvia unión. Porque había visto a su alrededor desarrollarse cosas así, relaciones que fluían con el tiempo y se fortalecían hasta descubrir que esa persona junto a ti era la indicada. No supo cuánto durmió, el sueño se la había llevado demasiado lejos.

- ¿Helga? –la chica se giró, huyendo al resplandor del sol sobre su rostro- Helga –soltó un gruñido y se acurrucó más entre las sábanas.

- Te dije que así no se va a despertar.

- Tampoco creo que tu método sea el más indicado.

- Funcionaría.

La chica frunció el ceño y adormilada tanteo sus sábanas hasta cubrirse por entero con ellas. Repentinamente un peso se acentuó sobre las sábanas y algo recorrió su hombro y brazo.

- Helga… despierta. –murmuró algo y soltó un quejido- Ya son las cuatro de la tarde. Phoebe estará aquí en cualquier momento, debes arreglarte.

- No se va a levantar.

- No es su culpa, se durmió tarde.

- No he dicho eso. Solo digo que así no la vas a despertar.

- Tu táctica tampoco es buena. Y ella te mataría si lo haces.

- No, no lo hará. Pero bueno, inténtalo una vez más, si no funciona lo haré a mi modo.

- Bien… -la chica pudo sentir como algo se apoyaba sobre ella, retirando el cálido entorno que la cubría, un aliento a dentífrico golpeó su mejilla- Helga, despierta –algo la sacudió pero ella solo dio un manotazo que impacto en lo que sea que le hubiese molestado y se recostó boca arriba, apenas escuchó un quejido masculino, pero no le dio importancia.

- Mi turno.

- No creo que… -el peso se retiró de la cama.

- ¡Pataki! –al segundo que ella abrió los ojos, asustada, alcanzó a notar un borroso ser anaranjado irse sobre ella. Por instinto, Helga soltó un grito, levantando sus brazos pero encontrándose con la nada. Repentinamente era levantada de la cama, elevada en el aire y apoyada sobre algo como una sábana sobre lo más alto de un muro, sus piernas colgaban por un lado y su torso estaba suspendido, boca abajo, mirando directamente una espalda ancha y unos jeans negros, instintivamente clavó sus manos en los costados de las caderas masculinas y comenzó a patalear ¿Quién era el hombre muerto que se atrevía a cargarla como un costal de papas?- ¡Estate quieta, Pataki!

- ¿Will? –levantó la vista como pudo y solo pudo ver la nuca pelirroja- ¡Bájame!

- Bájala –esa voz la alarmó y comenzó a buscar, a su costado estaba Arnold, completamente vestido y dentro de su habitación, llevaba unos jeans azules, zapatos deportivos y una playera verde sin mangas que la dejó sin aliento, tenía amarrada a las caderas una camisa a cuadros azul, el cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente dándole un aire relajado.

- Oh, pero si a ella le encanta ¿Verdad, Pataki? –y sintió una gran mano darle una nalgada, soltó un chillido y comenzó a patalear con más fuerza- ¿Ves?

- ¡Maldita zanahoria! ¡Voy a matarte! ¡Voy a matar a toda tu familia! –sus piernas fueron inmovilizadas con un brazo y sintió como la deslizaba más hacia atrás, boca abajo. Su holgada camiseta que estaba usando de pijama comenzó a ser víctima de la gravedad y se le cayó hasta la cintura, donde pudo agarrarla- ¡Me estás desvistiendo! ¡Maldita sea!

- Estate quieta y coopera. –escuchó, Helga le dio otro golpe en la espalda con su puño libre y volvió a sentir otra nalgada que le hizo dar un bote mientras contenía otro grito- Comienzo a pensar que te gusta, Pataki.

- Oh… cállate. –soltó, aún así,comenzó a reírse, para sorpresa de Arnold que ya estaba por insultar al chico- Joder… me está subiendo la sangre a la cabeza. Realmente tienes agallas para hacer esto sabiendo que me vengaré. Tarde o temprano me vengaré. –juró, con una voz perversa.

Will comenzó a avanzar, sosteniéndola para que no cayera, inmune a sus palabras.

- Esto es humillante… -se quejó la chica, intentando agarrarse de la pared, sin éxito. A los pocos segundos sintió como la bajaba y a la primera oportunidad le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, el chico se abrazó el vientre, pero no paró de reír.

- Báñate, si en cinco minutos no has salido, voy a entrar por ti.

- En tus sueños –gruñó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

- Soy capaz.

- Le pongo seguro a la puerta –ella rodó los ojos.

- Te compraré otra chapa ¿Bien? Uno… dos… -ambos se miraron fijamente- tres… -la rubia soltó un grito de exasperación y se encerró en el baño, a los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar el agua correr. William observó a Arnold, quien había permanecido en silencio- Tienes que admitir que mi táctica funcionó, novato.

- Eso no fue muy gentil –soltó, visiblemente molesto.

- ¿Y quién dijo que ella quiere gentileza? –Will levantó sus manos, como pidiendo tregua, mientras caminaba hacia atrás- Voy a esperar a Gretel en su cuarto –y con eso, el chico se metió en la habitación de la aludida y se encerró ahí.

- Oh… nada mejor que el aroma de la competitiva testosterona en la tarde. –Arnold se giró, la alemana estaba parada en el lumbral de la puerta, llevando pesadas bolsas. Sin poder evitarlo, él avanzó y le ayudó a cargar las cosas, dejándolas en el mesón- Gracias. Tuve que andar ocho cuadras al sur para encontrar una licorería. Este barrio familiar parece diseñado para niños. –ante la mirada asombrada del chico, ella giró los ojos- No me digas que nunca has bebido ¿Qué has estado haciendo con tus compañeros todos estos años?

- Somos menores de edad.

- Oh por Dios… no hagas que te mate. –le advirtió y algo en la mirada de la rubia parecía ir en serio- El licor es parte de la sociedad, muchas drogas son parte de la sociedad. Siempre y cuando sepas donde beber, qué beber, cuánto beber y con quién beber, todo está bien. Te trasmitiré mi sabia experiencia. –la alemana se subió al mesón, sentada, quedando frente a él- Primero, bebe en lugares de confianza, en preferencia en un lugar donde te puedas quedar a pasar la noche, tu casa, la de un amigo, así. Segundo, la calidad del licor es importante, será más caro, pero no vas a terminar en el hospital con el estómago perforado. Tercero, experimenta tus límites en lugares de confianza ¿Soportas mejor el vino al vodka? ¿Puedes mezclar licores fácilmente? ¿Te emborrachas más rápido con cocteles o con el licor puro? Cuarto, no bebas rodeado de extraños, no sabes lo que pretenden al darte licor. Quinto, disfruta. –enumeró, levantando sus dedos acorde iba hablando, pero pudo notar que él aún no le creía- Mira, esto es como entrenar para las nacionales. Si no te preparas, cuando te den champagne en tu graduación o cuando te cases, te vas a emborrachar y vas a hacer el peor ridículo de tu vida.

- Ya… -susurró el chico.

- Esta bien… hagamos esto, prueba esta vez. Si no te gusta, bien. Pero no voy a soportar conciencias y moralidades arruinando la diversión, enfermero. –repentinamente adaptó una expresión seria- Y hay algo más que debo hablar contigo.

- Dime –ella le señaló el banquillo del mesón y él se sentó, quedando así la chica mucho más arriba de él, como si le estuviese enjuiciando.

- He notado que te molesta el trato de Will y Helga. –Arnold abrió la boca, pero no supo que decir- Y que te sorprende en general la manera en que ella se relaciona con nosotros, con esos tratos bruscos.

- Es que… Helga no era así. Ella… odiaba que la tocaran. –se explicó, apartando la vista- Y no está bien que un sujeto que apenas conoce dos semanas se tome esas libertades con ella ¿No?

Gretel apoyó su pie en el pequeño espacio del banquillo que había libre, justo entre las piernas de él, llevaba sandalias negras que terminaban en punta, como el filo de un cuchillo amenazándolo directamente. La chica se inclinó peligrosamente sobre el rubio y le observó completamente seria.

- Lo sé. Y no voy a permitir que lo arruines. –apoyó su dedo índice contra el pecho de él- No tienes idea lo que me costó sacar a Helga de esa coraza suya. No tengo idea de lo estúpidos y neandertales que serán tus compañeros, pero su actitud con ella, sus bromas, desde niños, se pasaron de la raya. Me importa poco que aquí tengan la costumbre de decir que los niños son malos y dicen cosas hirientes. Esos estúpidos, cuando fueron niños y eran más estúpidos, la obligaron a convertirse en una persona violenta. La forzaron a encerrarse y a dividirse en dos. La Helga con todas las positivas y buenas emociones se quedó adentro y la fuerte, peligrosa y agresiva Helga se quedó afuera, protegiéndola. –el chico bajó la vista, mirando el suelo, recordando como desde el jardín de infantes la habían molestado, fue después de eso que Helga reaccionó tan mal y toda esa actitud se volvió constante. Porque él recordaba a la niña que encontró minutos antes, empapada por la lluvia, sucia y tímida, esa niña no se parecía en nada a la que tiempo después amenazaba a todos con golpearlos- No tienes idea por lo que ha pasado. –Arnold levantó la vista, intrigado- No tienes idea lo que es nacer en sus circunstancias y aun así sobresalir por su propia cuenta. Helga no fue planificada, iba a ser solo Olga, la dulce y perfecta Olga. Antes que tía Miriam se embarazara comenzó su alcoholismo y fue obligada por tío Bob a dejar la bebida durante el embarazo y lactancia. Ella pasó deprimida, terriblemente ansiosa y agresiva, peleada a muerte con su esposo. –mientras hablaba, Gretel se iba relajando, toda esa agresividad latente iba bajando, la voz de la alemana reflejaba no solo empatía, sino protección, mientras el interés y el asombro de Arnold subía- Tía Miriam tuvo depresión pos-parto y mi tío Bob no podía cuidar a Helga por su trabajo, así que ella fue cuidada el primer año de su vida por sus abuelos maternos. Cuando las cosas se estabilizaron un poco y regresó a casa, era una extraña para todos. Olga la cuidó, técnicamente jugó a las muñecas con ella, la paternidad nunca golpeó a sus verdaderos padres. Helga ha sido una extraña en su casa, sin recibir el cariño de sus padres a pesar de estar ahí. Nunca tuvo un abrazo de felicitación o un beso de buenas noches. Tío Bob pasaba tiempo de _calidad_ con ella, viendo las luchas, le enseñó a gritar, a animar, a pelearse con el televisor, mientras otras niñas jugaban a la casita y tenían su primera bicicleta. Las cosas han mejorado ahora, pero así se crio, sin paz ni por un momento, siempre a la defensiva. Pero ella es un alma emocional, apasionada, es una artista. –Gretel se enderezó, mirando al techo. Arnold la observaba, pero en su mente se formaba lo que debió ser una vida así. Él había recibido cariño y afecto por todos lados, la atención y la educación de sus abuelos y los inquilinos- Cuando comenzó a pasar vacaciones conmigo, pensé que éramos iguales. Chicas duras, de las que pateamos a la vida sin pedir permiso. Pero ella estaba constantemente asustada de expresarse, de ser humillada por el resto de personas o que la menospreciaran. Todos estos veranos he estado trabajando con ella. –señaló al baño, con una voz apasionada, segura, defensora- Le enseñé a expresarse a su manera, a burlarse de sus errores antes que otros lo hagan, a ser segura de ella misma. Y ¿Qué importa si en lugar de apenarse ella te empuja, si en lugar de demostrar nervios te golpea el hombro, si en lugar de abrazar te inmoviliza, en lugar de palabras cariñosas se burla? ¿Qué importa? Así es ella. Si el resto de las personas no entienden… –se inclinó cerca de él- …que se jodan –susurró y se enderezó, con una sonrisa- Will sabe cómo tratarla, ha pasado todo un año conmigo, tiene experiencia. Así que relájate. No todo el mundo se expresa igual. Helga se expresa así y es feliz así. No voy a permitir que lo arruines con tu moralidad y costumbres normales. Adáptate ¿No has notado que ahora se ríe más? ¿Qué no está a la defensiva todo el tiempo? Porque esta cómoda aquí. Por eso la saqué de su casa tan desesperadamente ¿Acaso crees que me dedico a mantener bajo mi techo familiares seriamente rotos como proyectos psiquiátricos? Hoy Helga, mañana mi sobrino Mijaíl que cree que es la reencarnación de Otto Eduard Leopold von Bismarck-Schönhausen, el canciller de hierro. –la chica giró los ojos, Arnold sintió que el nombre le sonaba además de la parte obvia en donde contenía el mismo apellido de Gretel- Pues no, no es por ser buena persona, sino porque Helga es _mi _familia. Y la manada es primero. Helga sufría en la casa de sus padres. Allá no podía brillar, ser libre. Y la traje aquí porque tú puedes darle algo que yo no tengo, pero que necesita.

- ¿Qué cosa? –instintivamente se levantó, encarando a Gretel, se había dejado llevar tanto por sus palabras, por la milagrosa explicación que por fin le daban después de tantos años de conocer a Helga G. Pataki, que sería capaz de lo que fuese para saber más, para comprender que otras piezas de la chica eran necesarias.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe, ambos regresaron a ver por el sonido que hizo, Helga salió con una bata de baño rosada amarrada a la cintura y una toalla blanca con la que sacudía su cabello.

- ¡Ya salí! –su grito iba directo hacia la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su prima.

- ¡En cinco minutos vestida o te visto yo! ¡Y no quieres saber mis gustos, Pataki! –se escuchó desde dentro del dormitorio. Gretel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada cruel, llamando la atención de Helga y descubriendo quien seguía ahí. Arnold tenía un visible sonrojo y le observaba fijamente, como si fuese un fantasma.

- ¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí, cabeza de balón? Tu cuarto es en el altillo, por si olvidaste como llegar –la chica se giró, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas parar mirarlo de frente.

- Te quería espiar pero yo llegué y lo evité, noble de mí –respondió la alemana, aún sentada sobre el mesón. El chico dio un respingón, mirando a las dos chicas y comenzó a negar con fuerza.

- Oh por favor, como si él fuese capaz. Míralo, estoy más cubierta de lo normal y aun así se está hiperventilando.

- Tal vez tiene fetiche con las batas de baño…

- Creí que su fetiche era con los pies –comentó la chica, avanzando directamente a su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

- ¡No tengo ningún fetiche!

La alemana soltó una carcajada, bajándose del mesón, desde dentro de la habitación de Helga se alcanzaba a oír otra risa, coreándola.

- Te tardaste un _poquito _en responder, enfermero. Practica. Ahora, sal de aquí, yo también debo arreglarme y revisar que Will no se robe mis videojuegos.

- Tienes razón –el chico se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo- ¿Gretel? –la aludida le observó, intrigada- Gracias. Por explicarme algunas cosas.

- Solo te lo dije para que entendieras la razón por la que te permito pasar tanto tiempo en mi departamento a pesar que detesto el aroma de tu desodorante corporal. No tengo idea de que hacen Helga y tú aquí adentro, pero te pones tan caliente que evaporas el perfume de tu desodorante y este se riega por el lugar como si marcaras tu territorio. Mira –la chica sonreía de costado, a un sonrojado muchacho, la alemana apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, como si estuviese reconociendo algo noble en él- agradezco que no hagas como los perros y alces la patita en cada esquina del lugar. Pero te pido que cambies de aroma del desodorante corporal. No me importa si ese aroma le encanta a Helga, la ponga como gata en celo o lo que sea, este es mi departamento, así que por lo menos en eso usa un aroma que a mí me guste, como el del cuero curtido. –sonreía encantadora, encantadoramente cruel, pero a fin de cuentas… encantadora- Y más importante aún, te lo dije para que dejaras de andar celoso atrás de mi Hänsel. Me molestan los malos entendidos y los triángulos amorosos. Y me colma la paciencia que miren mal a mis amigos.

- No estaba celoso…

- Si, dile eso al sujeto que te ve en el espejo a ver si él te cree. –sacudió sus dedos en forma de despedida- Ahora… vete ¡Y deja la puerta abierta a ver si se ventila el aroma a macho en celo!

El chico contuvo un suspiro y salió del lugar, en dirección de su habitación, comenzó a caminar torpemente y se encerró en su cuarto. Gretel contuvo un suspiro y rebuscó entre las bolsas que había traído ¿Qué tan irreal podía ser que un chico de esa edad no bebiera nunca?

- Pobre aquel libre de pecado que tiene por única diversión lanzar piedras –susurró, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- ¡Helga! ¡Una amiguita tuya está aquí! –se escuchó la voz clara de Stella llegar hasta el segundo piso a la par que la puerta de la alemana se cerraba.

- ¡Voy! –la chica salió casi a tropezones de su dormitorio, mientras se peinaba el cabello mojado. Le sorprendió no encontrar a nadie afuera, había jurado escuchar voces hasta hace poco, pero no le dio importancia. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo, logrando bajar de dos en dos los escalones y llegar al recibidor frenando a raya su aceleración- Buenos días. –saludó a la mujer frente a ella, esta estaba vestida con su bata de doctora y cargaba algunos papeles, además de un termo que olía a café.

- Buenos días linda. –Stella abrió más la puerta- Hoy tengo ronda en el hospital, así que no estaré aquí. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, se lo piden a Milles ¿Si? –la mujer salió, sonriendo a la joven que estaba fuera de la casa - ¡Diviértanse!

Helga se despidió sacudiendo su brazo, mientras observaba a la mujer retirarse. Le parecía completamente imposible no tomarle un sincero cariño a la familia de Arnold, además de sus francas intenciones, eran una familia afectiva y considerada, a pesar de sus excéntricas costumbres. Aun sonriendo, bajó la mirada hacia su amiga, cuando por fin hicieron contacto visual, la chica de cabello negro soltó un grito tan alto que Helga se tuvo que tapar los oídos.

- ¡Phoebe! –recriminó, jalándola dentro de la casa y cerrando la puerta- ¿Te has vuelto loca?

- ¿Qué te hiciste? –fue todo lo que tuvo de respuesta, por la mirada de extrañeza que debió dedicarle su mejor amiga, esta continuó- ¡E-Eso! –señaló a Helga desde el cabello hasta los pies.

- Se llama cuerpo… y no lo hice yo. Mira, hace más de dieciséis años, se les debió romper el condón a Big Bob y a Miriam, entonces…

- ¡No tu cuerpo! –los rasgados ojos de la chica la miraron expectantes- La ropa.

- Ah… ¿Y si subimos y te lo explico arriba? –le invitó, guiándola por las escaleras.

- Esto es tan bizarro… tu ropa… que vivas aquí… estar yo aquí… -admitió Phoebe, siguiéndole el paso a la rubia.

- Bueno, lo fue para mí también. Pero este lugar es realmente cómodo. No me molestaría quedarme hasta terminar la preparatoria. –llegaron a la puerta del departamento y la abrió, dejando entrar a su mejor amiga, quien cargaba una pesada mochila, posiblemente con la ropa para quedarse a dormir- Y bien… ¿Qué tiene lo que llevo puesta?

Phoebe dejó caer la mochila al suelo y volvió a señalar con sus manos a Helga, como si eso bastara para explicarse. La rubia se lanzó una mirada, extrañada, se había puesto unas botas de caña alta, negras, sin tacones, medias con diseño de rombos rosados y negros hasta la mitad del muslo, unos shorts de jean negros y cortos, una cadena de metal colgaba a su lado derecho, estaba agarrada a la parte delantera de donde debía ir el cinturón en su jean y se volvía a sostener en la parte de atrás, una playera rosada cubría su torso hasta sus caderas, sin mangas que le quedaba suelta, con escote ovalado y sobre su busto, en letras negras decía "_Do you wanna die?_" y un pequeño dibujo de unas alas negras bajo la leyenda. Aún llevaba el cabello suelto, en las muñecas cargaba pulseras rosadas con pequeñas calaveras negras y rodeando su cuello llevaba una gargantilla de cuero fina y los ojos delineados de negro.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó sin entenderlo, llevaba dos semanas vistiendo así, exceptuando los días que iba a jugar béisbol, por lo que iba con ropa cómoda. Repentinamente recordó que el fin de semana pasado había ido deportiva a la casa de Phoebe y chasqueó los dedos- Ah… Bueno, cambié de estilo ¿Qué? ¿Se ve raro? –consultó, cruzándose de brazos, un poco a la defensiva.

- No… en realidad va bien contigo… es solo que… te ves… te ves… -Phoebe movía su mano, intentando buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- ¿Femenina? –le ofreció Helga, burlona.

- Conscientemente femenina. –le corrigió- Y aun así, peligrosa.

- Bueno, eso es Helga G. Pataki, ya era hora que la ropa lo comunique. –Phoebe vestía como siempre lo había hecho los últimos años desde que se había apegado a ciertas modas japonesas juveniles. La chica llevaba unos zapatos como de muñeca, negros, medias azules hasta debajo de la rodilla, una falda plisada azul hasta la mitad del muslo y una blusa cruzada, tipo kimono, blanca y un cordón azul amarrado a la cintura, haciendo de cinturón y acentuando sus suaves curvas, el cabello negro y lustroso estaba suelto, con un sombrero de tela negro con orejas de gato. Phoebe no usaba joyería pero lo compensaba con los intrincados diseños que pintaban sus uñas, como los que ahora llevaba de un color añil y líneas celestes y en los bordes pedrería blanca- Ahora que te veo… luces adorable. –Phoebe no tardó en sonrojarse rápidamente, ajustando sus lentes de diseño rectangular, finos con un borde azul en la parte superior. Helga no solía darle cumplidos, menos aún unos tan delicados- Eres un genio, chica. Usas todo tu poder adorable para que Gerald caiga rendido a tus pies y te trate como princesa. Eso es maquiavélicamente astuto.

- ¡Helga! –acusó la chica, tapándose el rostro con las manos, provocando que su amiga comenzara a reírse.

- Hablando de eso, él va a venir también. –el rostro de su amiga no tenía precio, estaba literalmente temblando, era tan notorio que su falda parecía una campana anunciando las doce- ¿De nada?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? –preguntó, tomándola del brazo, Phoebe era realmente baja, había llegado al metro con sesenta, pero eso la hacía más femenina.

- Porque no podría disfrutar la cara de sorpresa que tienes. Además, debías figurarte que lo verías, el cabeza de balón vive aquí –le recordó, lanzándole una mirada al conjunto que llevaba la chica.

- Si… pero… -Helga le agarró de las mejillas, estirándoselas sin ser brusca.

- Todo va a estar bien. Te he robado tu tiempo con él ¿No? Ahora no puedes decir que soy mala amiga.

- Pegro… -la rubia soltó sus mejillas- Gracias… pero debiste decirme… tenía que prepararme mentalmente.

- Si te quieres preparar, Gretel trajo tanto licor como para emborrachar un pelotón. –el rostro de Phoebe se volvió ligeramente serio, aunque con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, se terminó cruzando de brazos. Realmente aún no perdonaba a Gretel ¿Eh?- Ya… La chica prometió no volverlo a hacer.

- Pero el recuerdo no se irá. –susurró la joven mitad japonesa, pero lentamente suspiró y se relajó- ¿Cómo te va con… mantecado? –preguntó, revisando que nadie las oyera.

- Le dije que aún lo amaba. –tuvo que taparle la boca a Phoebe para que no soltara otro grito capaz de romperle los tímpanos- Anoche.

- ¿Y qué dijo él? –preguntó alarmada.

- Puso la cara de bobo que pone siempre y entré aquí. Hoy vino a levantarme. –Phoebe abrió los ojos emocionada- Y no pudo. –su amiga soltó una ligera risa- Tenía sueño… -se defendió- Will terminó cargándome como costal de papas y creo que eso a Arnoldo le molestó.

- ¡Eso es genial, Helga! –comentó sinceramente emocionada la chica, pero al notar que la rubia no lucía tan feliz, le observó extrañada- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En todo este tiempo la que ha dado todos los movimientos he sido yo. A este paso seré yo quien le pida matrimonio. –rodó los ojos- Maldito cobarde, mojigato… -masculló.

- Bueno… siempre hemos sabido que Arnold es un poco especial…

- Lento. –corrigió Helga- Toda nuestra vida se ha declarado a las chicas que no le van a aceptar, derechito al rechazo. Y cuando alguna chica se le insinuaba salía corriendo en dirección contraria… El muy bruto –masculló, cruzándose de brazos.

- Bueno… contigo no sale corriendo –aventuró Phoebe, intentando levantarle el ánimo.

- No, conmigo se queda quietecito… ¡Parece un maldito poste! La única señal que tengo de que está vivo es que algo entre sus pantalones me saluda.

- ¡Helga! –gritó Phoebe, completamente roja y la aludida no pudo evitar reír.

- Y saluda en código morse. –picó, su amiga se tapó el rostro completamente avergonzada, provocando que Helga comenzara a reírse con más fuerza- Hay… Phoebe… por Dios… Es muy normal.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero pensar en el…. el… -la chica hacía gestos hacia las caderas de Helga y luego señales hacia la habitación del rubio- de Arnold.

- Enfermerito. –Phoebe le miró extrañada y Helga se rio- Se llama enfermerito o así lo nombró Gretel.

- ¿Y qué hace tu prima viéndole el… -la joven rodó los ojos sin creer lo que iba a decir- _enfermerito _a Arnold?

- Nada, este solo quiso salir a jugar… -la rubia comenzó a contener la risa ante el recuerdo y motivada más por la cara de su mejor amiga, poco a poco, no pudo contenerse y soltó una carcajada- Bueno… intentó pero… Arnold no sabe entender código morse aún.

Phoebe se tapó el rostro, completamente roja, sintiendo como el calor se extendía sobre sus mejillas hasta dolerle.

- ¿Qué tanto te ríes, Pataki? No dejas concentrarme –las dos chicas regresaron a ver, la puerta de la habitación de Gretel se había abierto y desde ahí se podía ver a William, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, cruzado de brazos y con mirada expectante, tenía el cabello pelirrojo despeinado y se pasó la mano por este para hacerlo hacia atrás, repentinamente los ojos de este se clavaron en Phoebe.

- Phoebe, te presentó a Will, un amigo de mi prima –el chico movió el rostro en forma de saludo y la chica inclinó el rostro como reverencia- ¿Y qué opinas? –la pregunta era lanzada al chico, quien observaba profundamente a Phoebe.

- Que tienes razón, Pataki. Toda la razón. Si el chico que me contaste no hace algo hoy, avísame y yo encantado le ayudo a tu amiga –el chico sonrió de costado y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

- ¿Qué… le dijiste? –preguntó Phoebe, había notado la mirada intensa de Will sobre ella, como si analizara cuantos movimientos necesitaría para desvestirla y acorralarla.

- Oh… nada… que si existiera una canción para dedicarte sería "_Bad things_" de Jace Everett –ante la extrañeza de su amiga, Helga le rodeó los hombros con su brazo y le canturreó- _I wanna do bad things with you._

Phoebe lanzó una mirada hacia la puerta cerrada donde estaba ese chico y luego a su amiga, completamente roja. En ese momento se había dado cuenta que había entrado a la boca del lobo… y aún dos corderos faltaban por llegar.

**Continuará…**

**Notas de Autora: **¡Saludos! Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios ¡Realmente muchas gracias! No tienen idea como me ha encantado lo que han escrito, sus comentarios y los ánimos que me han dado. Me divierto constantemente escribiendo cada capítulo y más cuando sé que ustedes también los están disfrutando, es como una inyección de vitalidad que me hace trabajar cada vez más rápido.

Realmente me está sorprendiendo algo, mientras leo sus comentarios, me da una sensación entre sorpresa, agrado y gratitud a ustedes. Les explicaré porque, como se habrán dado cuenta los que tienen cuenta en esta página, yo contesto cada comentario de manera personalizada, así de paso los voy conociendo un poquito más a todos, esto también me ha servido para sorprenderme como a veces leo cosas que realmente me dejan impresionada, porque muchos me hablan de Gretel y las acciones de ella, la forma de pensar y cosas así, como si no fuese una OC (Other Character/Otro Personaje) sino como si llevaran bastante tiempo leyendo de ella ¡Me encanta leer eso! Porque temía que los OC robaran protagonismo o les fueran a molestar, pero a veces me descubro leyendo sus comentarios y diciéndome "Pero ¡Mira! Si hasta conoce a mi chica más que yo" ¡Y eso que antes de integrarla a la historia me formé en mi cabeza vida, pasión y muerte de Gretel ¡Realmente estoy sorprendida! ¡Alucinada! Y por sobre todo encantada. Me anima mucho que mi pequeña alemana les guste y no la sientan forzada dentro de todo el ambiente. Por eso a veces temo que dentro de poco, cuando salga algo importante de Gretel a ustedes no les guste y me manden a la punta de un cuerno. Temores de escritora, como entenderán.

Personalmente, me gusta el estilo de vestir que está usando Helga en esta historia (obviamente, por algo lo escogí… soy un genio –rueda los ojos-) porque contrarresta mucho, el rosa y el negro. Y eso que no soy fan del rosado, nunca lo fui. No sabría ponerle un estilo particular ni clasificarla en una subcultura urbana, lo que me gusta porque una de las cosas que la caracterizan es que a Helga G. Pataki nadie puede encasillarla. Sobre el estilo de Phoebe, me inspiré en las chicas _moe _de los anime, me parece que tiene la complexión y el cuerpo para lucir estilos así, como para abrazarla y no soltarla. El estilo de Gretel es un poco como el de Helga en ese sueño que tuvo donde estaba casada con Arnold, cuando se puso el traje de espía, a eso agréguenle un poco la moda de los cincuenta y ahí lo tienen, cuero, cuerina y licra.

La última parte del capítulo lo escribí escuchando "_Miss Nothing_" de The Pretty Reckless, tal vez se den cuenta el ritmo que agarra la historia justo después de la conversación entre Gretel y Arnold, cambia, va como más fuerte.

_**Consulta a los Lectores**_: En términos generales me gustaría saber ¿Qué opinan ustedes de que una de las chicas de la pandilla original de Arnold fuese lesbiana o bisexual? Me gustaría saber eso, si aceptarían o no aceptarían la idea y si lo aceptaran y se plantearan la idea ¿Qué chica creen ustedes que sería? Hace unos días me vino una pequeña idea para una pequeña subtrama dentro de la historia pero me encantaría saber si ustedes y yo estamos en el mismo canal o no, porque aun la idea está en pañales, por así decirlo. Me encantaría leer su opinión.

Muchas gracias por leer y acompañarme en este viaje literario. Lamento actualizar a esta hora (Acá son las dos de la mañana, usualmente actualizo a las seis de la tarde pero me entretuve demasiado en la última revisión de este capítulo).

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	5. Capítulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

En un inicio se sintió cierta tensión en el ambiente, rostros poco conocidos o personas que hace mucho no se habían visto y no tenían idea en que parte se había quedado su historia. Helga se mantenía tranquila, aunque no por propia voluntad, constantemente era vigilada por Gretel, al menor signo de nerviosismo, la alemana se hacía de alguna manera para dirigir la atención hacia otro lado.

Gerald y Will bajaron la bolsa de boxeo y usaron las colchonetas como asientos a falta de una sala. Arnold ayudó a Phoebe en la cocina preparando algunos tazones con bocadillos chatarra. Gretel zumbaba entre ellos, disponiendo el licor comprado, zumos de varios jugos, frutas confitadas, limón recién cortado, sal, azúcar y canela en polvo. Helga estaba preparando su laptop para poner música, lanzando una y otra vez miradas hacia donde todos se iban a reunir.

- Entonces… ¿Es la primera vez que participan en una reunión así? –consultó Gretel, mirando a Arnold y Gerald, los chicos se miraron y asintieron- Will, tenemos un par de vírgenes en nuestras manos.

- En tus manos –corrigió el chico, jalando la bolsa de boxeo dentro del cuarto de la alemana.

- Si, no quiero que la imagen de la virginidad del cabeza de balón y el plumero francés esté _en _las manos de Will. –comentó Helga, mientras hacía malabares para sostener su computadora y unos parlantes portátiles.

- ¡Helga! –Gerald y Phoebe habían gritado al mismo tiempo, mientras Arnold se atoraba con su propia saliva y comenzaba a toser.

- Pataki no sabía que veías a tus dos amigos tan dóciles –picó Will, regresando a la sala, inmune a la broma.

- ¿Y quién dijo que tú ibas a ser el dominante, pedazo de zanahoria andante? –contratacó.

- Por lo menos Gerald tiene cara de luchar para ir arriba. –completó Gretel- O de querer ir arriba y luchar por lograrlo.

- Hermano… -el afroamericano buscó el apoyo del rubio pero este también había sido insultado al haber sido omitido en la última parte.

Helga se percató que Phoebe tenía el rostro oculto atrás de sus manos, completamente rojo y tuvo que frenar todos sus deseos de insistir en la broma. Porque en algo así, fácilmente se podía continuar por un camino de Sodoma y Gomorra muy detallado.

- Ya… No puedo creer que estemos tres chicas, tres chicos y a lo primero que nos dediquemos es a formar un trio imaginario entre ellos. –Helga se sentó en la colchoneta, contra la pared, sentándose en pose de loto, había escogido ponerse ese short para no tener que preocuparse por ninguna decencia cuando comenzara a distraerse- Retomando la conversación, de todos los presentes, los únicos buenos chicos son ese par –señaló a Arnold y compañía.

Gerald inmediatamente miró a Phoebe, quien cargaba algunos tazones con bocadillos salados y se sentaba junto a Helga.

- ¿Phoebe…? –preguntó, admirado, el resto ya se había reunido, Will y Gretel estaban cargando las botellas y demás cosas que acompañarían el licor.

- Yo… bueno… -la chica sonrió un poco apenada, jugando con el borde de su falda- A veces mis amigas y yo vamos a un bar-café donde tienen música en vivo, el hermano de una de ellas es el dueño y nos deja beber sus nuevos cocteles para darle nuestra opinión.

- Y esa vez que nos colamos en esa discoteca. –le recordó Helga- Bebiste todas esas cubas libres pensando que en verdad eran gaseosas con limón, me tocó cargarte –Phoebe se sonrojó pero también soltó una pequeña risa, recordando la anécdota.

- ¿Discoteca? –consultó Arnold.

- Si, en una casa abierta del colegio de Phoebe, un chico de su curso comenzó a bromear conmigo…

- Te estaba coqueteando –corrigió la pelinegra.

- Como sea. –Helga se encogió de hombros, mientras Arnold le observaba sorprendido. Nunca hubiese pensado que alguien tuviese el valor de coquetear con la rubia- De alguna extraña manera me retó a colarme en una discoteca de moda. Phoebe me acompañó, tenían barra libre y el barman, –señaló a su amiga- el cual estaba creando un río de babas por ti, lo cual es más preocupante porque nos debía pasar con diez años, -apuntó- para quedar bien con la señorita aquí presente, nos servía un vaso tras otro. Cuando regresé del baño Phoebe… -comenzó a reír, tapándose la boca, lanzando una mirada a su amiga.

- Anda… díselos… sospecho que si no lo haces ahora, van a saberlo más tarde –aceptó la chica.

- Bien… Phoebe estaba sentada sobre la barra cantando con el barman, sin darse cuenta que él se acercaba peligrosamente a besarla. Yo los vi y jalé a Phoebe, mientras ella protestaba y yo me disculpaba con el tipo.

- Pataki, salvando el día desde tiempos inmemorables. –bromeó Gerald, sintiendo una profunda paz interna al saber el final de la historia. La aludida hizo profundas reverencias, siguiendo el juego.

- Lo sé, soy una asombrosa persona.

- También bebiste con nosotras el año pasado. –comentó Gretel, increíblemente, como respuesta al comentario, Phoebe la fulminó con la mirada, haciendo que esta riera- Ya supéralo, nena.

- ¿Y tú cuando comenzaste a beber, Will? –preguntó rápidamente Helga, salvando a su amiga de darles explicaciones a los expectantes Arnold y Gerald.

- A los… trece años, después de ganar un partido de béisbol. No recuerdo nada de esa noche más que, al día siguiente mis calzoncillos estaban de gorra en la estatua que había en un parque cercano. –el chico se había sentado entre Gretel y Helga, por lo que le fue fácil golpear su puño con el de esta última, riendo- Ahora que soy mayor de edad y es legal, una parte de esto perdió la emoción.

- Yo comencé a los catorce, con Helga, nos escondimos en la bodega de vinos de mi padre ¿Recuerdas?

- ¿Cómo olvidarlo? También fue mi primera vez. Yo tenía trece años y estabas despechada porque no ganaste un torneo de kung fu. Yo no quería beber y tú me retaste a ver quién se terminaba una botella más rápido –ambas se rieron con fuerza, sumergidas en el recuerdo.

- ¿Una botella de vino cada una? –Arnold no pudo evitar sorprenderse por el descubrimiento. Helga había bebido por primera vez a los trece años, sorprendentemente joven y al mismo tiempo, tan típico de ella en adelantarse al resto de sus compañeros.

- Una locura. Las dos bien tercas. –completó Helga y su prima soltó un gruñido como complemento sonoro al comentario- Nos las bebimos como agua. No llegamos ni a la mitad, cuando salimos corriendo escaleras arriba, para vomitar.

- Helga resbaló, iba adelante mío, yo me tropecé con ella y salí volando hacia atrás, me golpee con una mesa. –Gretel se retiró el grueso cintillo que usaba para tener el cabello hacia atrás, cuando la rubia cabellera cayó sobre su rostro, Arnold pudo reparar más en el parecido de ambas, aunque la alemana tenía la nariz alargada pero fina y un mentón afilado, la chica les enseñó a todos que a la altura de su oreja, en su cuero cabelludo tenía una cicatriz lisa- Cuatro puntadas y un castigo de mi padre. Pero valió tanto la pena…

- Ninguna de las dos nos parábamos de reír en el hospital. El tío Klaus no deja de gritarnos y gesticulaba como un hipopótamo enojado. –Helga se rio con fuerza, Will y Gretel la coreaban, poco a poco los otros tres comenzaron a reírse discretamente, dejándose llevar por la anécdota.

- Me acuerdo que gritaba "¿_Pero qué mierda estaban pensando ustedes dos? ¡Esas eran botellas de 1850!_" y va la salvaje de Helga a responderle "_Bueno ¡Entonces te hicimos un favor! ¡Estaban asquerosamente podridas!_" –la alemana se abrazó el estómago para controlarse, las risas se hicieron más fuerte- Yo no podía parar de reír, el doctor que me revisaba me tuvo que dar un zape con mi historia clínica para que me este quieta.

- Ustedes están locas –comentó Arnold, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Obvio, pero valió la pena. –Helga miró a su prima- Ya luego de eso, siempre bebíamos con tus amigos cuando te iba a visitar. Me divertía demasiado cuando, como ahora…

- Oh… Helga… silencio, no les adelantes. –le regañó la otra rubia con una astuta sonrisa en sus labios, a la par que comenzaba a pasar vasos a todos- Tenemos dos inocentes corderitos aquí. El resto ya sabe cómo funcionan estas cosas. –Phoebe se agarró del brazo de Helga, como si estuviese a punto de entrar a una casa de terror, Gerald, sentado junto a ella, tomó su mano y le dio un suave apretón, para darle ánimos a pesar de no saber lo que ocurría. Arnold, de una extraña manera, había terminado frente a Helga y entre a Gretel y Gerald.

La alemana comenzó a llenar los vasos de todos con una cuarta parte de zumo de naranja y luego puso otra cuarta parte de ron blanco. Luego, frente a ellos, sacó una baraja y comenzó a jugar con esta.

- Bueno, aquí el destino determina que tan ebrios van a terminar. Este es el juego: Yo comienzo teniendo la baraja ¿Entendido? Y pongo una carta boca arriba –lo hizo y salió un cuatro de diamantes- y al de mi derecha le pregunto –miró a Will- "_¿Mayor o menor?"_ Él debe decirme si la siguiente carta será mayor o menor que la que puse aquí –le hizo una señal al chico.

- Mayor –respondió seguro, la alemana sacó otra carta, un siete de corazones.

- Bien, entonces como él atinó, se salva y paso al siguiente de su derecha –miró a Helga y sacó otra carta, una J de tréboles- ¿Mayor o menor?

- Menor. –Gretel sacó otra carta, la K de picas apareció- Eso es mala suerte.

- Absolutamente. –atinó la alemana, retomando su atención a Arnold y Gerald- Como no pudo adivinar, perdió. Yo, que tengo la baraja, decido si le hago decir una verdad o le pongo un reto.

- ¿No estamos un poco mayores para jugar a verdad o desafío? –preguntó Gerald- Digo… eso es de cuando teníamos diez años.

Helga y Will se rieron con fuerza, cruzando una mirada cómplice entre sí, mientras Phoebe se apoyaba más en su amiga.

- Oh… no has jugado en mis ligas, chico. –respondió la alemana, poniéndose una vez más el cintillo- Aquí se vale todo, ya queda a juicio de quien tiene la baraja la creatividad de las preguntas o la barbaridad del reto. –miró a su prima- Primero, ella debe beberse su vaso.

Helga agitó un poco el contenido para que se mezclara, respiró hondo para darse valor y se bebió el contenido en dos tragos, bajando el vaso rápidamente y sintiendo un escalofrío por toda su espalda.

- Ahora yo lleno su vaso otra vez, pero con más licor. –volvió a poner un cuarto de zumo de naranja y esta vez agregó el doble de cantidad en ron blanco- Y entre mis dos opciones, escojo verdad… aquí deben ser sinceros y estar dispuestos a todo. No se vale irse hacia atrás. –advirtió a los chicos, señalándoles con su dedo índice, los dos tragaron en seco- Entonces… Desgarbada bruja… Comencemos suave. –la alemana se enderezó para quitarse la chaqueta de cuero y dejar a la vista un leotardo sin mangas, que dejaba sus hombros y escote libres.

- Dios… ¿Cuándo va a llegarte la pubertad, Gretel? –bromeó Will, haciendo un brindis al casi inexistente busto de la chica. Esta tomó una fritura de queso y se la lanzó a la cara, golpeándolo en la nariz- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen de las chicas planas… son extremadamente sensibles.

- Entonces Phoebe no sentiría el impacto de un camión si quiera. –señaló la alemana, mirando el notorio busto que se ocultaba bajo la ropa de la pelinegra, que ahora se cubría los pechos con las manos, al darse cuenta que la población masculina de la habitación había dirigido su atención a las pruebas A y B- Uh… está haciendo calor aquí. Bien, bien. Helga, mi pregunta… -ronroneó- Tú sabes cómo me gusta, disfrutar del show antes de subir los niveles… ¿Quién fue tu primer beso? –preguntó, parpadeando varias veces con una fingida inocencia.

- Oh… eso es fácil. –la chica se había recogido el cabello en una coleta, su lazo rosado con la calavera de plata, sostenía su melena- Arnold. –Gerald abrió los ojos sorprendido, mirando a su amigo, quien se encogió de hombros- En Romeo y Julieta, una obra de teatro, teníamos… déjame recordar… él tenía nueve y yo diez años.

- Oh no se vale –intervino Will.

- Si, eso fue una obra –apuntó Gerald, un poco más tranquilo.

- Miren, besé muchas veces al cabeza de balón en esta época. Mu-chas. –repitió, lentamente, para que Gerald procesara la idea- Escojan la que quieran, con la excusa que quieran. Pero él fue el primer niño que besé.

- Pero qué… ¿Por qué…? –preguntó Gerald, completamente sorprendido.

- Eso es tan adorable… ¡Era su pequeño secreto y todo! -canturreó Gretel, aunque sus gestos demostraban que ella ya sabía la respuesta de eso- Pero bueno, continuando con la explicación, dado que Helga respondió, yo le entrego la baraja a ella –se la pasó- y se repite el juego, siempre hacia la derecha. Cuando la baraja vuelva a mí, todos debemos beber de nuestros vasos ¿Entendido? –el silencio apoyó la idea- Bien, Helga, dale.

La rubia miró a su mejor amiga, infundiéndole confianza, sacó una carta, un diez de diamantes

- ¿Mayor o menor?

- …Menor –se aventuró la joven, la siguiente carta fue un dos de diamantes, la chica respiro tranquila.

- Oh… plumero francés, por favor, pierde –rogó Helga, mientras barajaba el mazo.

- En tus sueños, Pataki- –respondió él, moviendo sus hombros, como si buscara quitarse el estrés y prepararse para una gran batalla, Arnold rodó los ojos, apoyando sus manos hacia atrás de su espalda, mirando el techo.

- Tengo mejores cosas que soñar. –Helga bebió un poco de su vaso para aclararse la voz, mientras extendía el mismo para que pusiera su prima más ron y volviera a nivelarlo. Sacó un ocho de tréboles- ¿Mayor o menor? –Gerald miró a su mejor amigo y este miró hacia abajo como señal.

- Menor –salió un nueve de diamantes- ¡Hermano! ¡Me fallaste! –se quejó el chico, golpeándose la frente.

- No soy adivino –se defendió el rubio.

- Ya… ya, señoritas. –Helga tenía una cruel sonrisa en sus labios- Es hora de pagar, Johanssen –sentenció.

- No te tengo miedo ¡Lanza tu mejor tiro! –el chico se tomó el contenido de su vaso de golpe, algo que hacían los niños cuando se trataba de medicina y comenzó a agitar la mano como si se estuviese quemando- Demonios… esta delicioso pero… -hizo una mueca- quema.

- Gracias, se escoger bien lo que me meto a la boca –respondió Gretel, poniéndose a gatas en el centro del grupo para ponerle otra dosis más fuerte en el vaso del chico.

- ¿En serio esta bueno? –Arnold tomó su vaso y lo olió, parpadeó varias veces, por el aroma fuerte, pero Gerald asintió, con seguridad.

- Cítrico, como el jugo de naranja con canela y al final te calienta el pecho –explicó Gerald, el rubio apenas empapó sus labios y negó.

- Ya se. –Gretel se levantó y fue a la cocina, volviendo con un embace transparente- Azúcar. –anunció, poniendo más en las jarras que contenían zumos y en el vaso de Arnold, descuidadamente, la chica mezcló con su dedo el vaso del aludido- Prueba. –le invitó, Arnold solo miró como se metía el dedo en la boca, divertida- Las niñas –explicó la alemana, como si hablara con un infante- no tenemos gérmenes contagiosos o piojos, enfermero. Solo bébelo.

- El azúcar te hará sentir menos el licor, Arnold. –le explicó Phoebe, mientras extendía su vaso hacia Helga para que también endulzara el suyo- Realmente sabe bien –le animó, con una pequeña sonrisa. Un poco más relajado, volvió a empapar sus labios y los probó, asintiendo, tenía un agradable sabor.

- Bien, ahora que ya mimaron al cabeza de balón ¿Puedo continuar? –se quejó Helga, mientras preparaba el vaso de Phoebe y lo probaba un poco, le agregó otro poco de azúcar, volvió a verificar y satisfecha se lo pasó a su amiga.

- Tú haces lo mismo con Phoebe –se defendió Arnold, para su sorpresa, Helga rodeó los hombros de la aludida con su brazo, de manera protectora.

- Ella es adorable, tú eres un mojigato. –regresó a ver a Will, tomando el rostro de Phoebe para que mirara al chico- ¿Verdad que es adorable?

- Absolutamente, como una gatita. –la pelinegra se sonrojó y se escapó del agarre de Helga, mientras el chico se reía a buen agrado, Helga tarareó una canción y cantó.

- _But before the night is through_ –Will se unió a ella en la siguiente parte, ambos mirando a Phoebe- _I wanna do bad things with you._

Los dos se rieron.

- Definitivamente esa canción le queda a tu pequeña amiga –Will dejó de reír, notando como Gerald le observaba seriamente- Es-un-halago ¿Por qué todos los novatos son tan paranoicos? –la pregunta realmente se lanzó hacia Gretel, quien se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Podrían dejar que me divierta? Me tienen postergando el regalo de navidad como si fuese una niña ¿No ven que Johanssen va a hacer lo que yo quiera ahora? Esta es una oportunidad de oro. –la chica estiró sus piernas y las cruzó a la altura de sus tobillos, quedando varios recipientes alrededor de ella- Bien, primero, ve y súbete al mesón en frente de nosotros. –les hizo señas al resto para que se acomodara para ver el espectáculo, mientras el aludido caminaba hacia la cocina y se trepaba al mesón, su cabeza rozaba el techo peligrosamente- Ahora ¿Recuerdas cuando vendías esos estúpidos relojes? –el chico asintió, dudoso- Pues, dado que se te da bien vender cosas, quiero que te vendas para nosotros. –el chico dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido, teniendo cuidado de no caerse- Como si fueras un sartén o pastillas para adelgazar. Todo el show incluido, luce el producto, muchacho.

- Pataki… -susurró el afectado, fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué? Dijiste que lanzara mi mejor tiro, te he lanzado uno bueno… no el mejor.

- Oh… esto va a ser memorable. –Gretel se apoyó en el hombro de Will y Arnold, inevitablemente, se sentó junto a Phoebe, para poder ver hacia el frente.

- Bueno… hazlo –picó Helga.

Gerald respiró hondo, no le daría la satisfacción a la chica de verlo completamente avergonzado.

- ¡Señoritas! ¿Cansadas de salir con perdedores? ¿Cansadas de soñar con ser cargadas en los brazos fuertes de su novio y cuando llega el momento el sujeto es un enclenque? ¿Casadas de las citas aburridas? Pues ¡No espere más! Lo que usted necesita es un Gerald. –el grupo entero comenzó a reírse, mientras el chico regalaba su mejor sonrisa a un público poco convencido- Pero no tiene que confiar solo en mis palabras, mire por usted misma: Sonrisa deslumbrante, asombroso peinado, -Helga le lanzó una palomita de maíz que él pudo esquivar, mientras contenía la sonrisa burlona- fuertes brazos –levantó sus brazos, intentando mostrar sus músculos.

- ¡Mucha ropa! –gritó Gretel, el chico llevaba una camiseta manga larga, a pesar de eso, si se podía notar sus brazos notificados bajo la tela. El aludido entrecerró los ojos pero con un suspiro de resignación se quitó la camiseta, quedándose en pantalón, les dio la espalda y volvió a mover los brazos para enseñar sus músculos. Helga se sumó a los gritos de aprobación de su prima, mientras los dos chicos se reían descontroladamente, Phoebe tenía tapado el rostro pero veía todo a través de sus dedos.

- ¡Una fuerte espalda capaz de cargar lo que necesite! Además de hacer de fontanero, electricista y técnico del hogar. –más animado el chico saltó para quedarse de frente. Hasta Helga se sonrojó ligeramente, Johanssen tenía el vientre ligeramente marcado por músculos- Deportista, divertido, popular –comenzó a enumerar, acercándose al grupo, Arnold, mientras se reía, intentaba apartarlo como si se tratase de una mosca. Gerald se paró en frente de Gretel- Pruébelo usted misma, todo es cien por ciento natural, pura carne de calidad.

- ¿Estamos hablando de comida o una cita? –preguntó Helga de manera burlona, le lanzó una mirada a Phoebe que estaba completamente atenta a las acciones de la alemana.

- No lo sé. –admitió Gretel, tocándole el trasero al chico con tal descuido, como si estuviese pensando seriamente en darle una mordida- Pero a pesar de ser carne tierna está bien resistente.

- Además, hace grandes masajes –continuó el chico, parándose frente a Helga.

- Oh… yo iba a tocarlo ahí, Gretel –se quejó la rubia, en obvia broma.

- No se vale repetir, Pataki –le picó Gerald, la chica le agarró el antebrazo, confirmando sus músculos y tuvo que darle el visto bueno- Puede cargar sus bolsas de compras y… -se detuvo frente a Phoebe, ella le observaba con los ojos completamente abiertos, el chico sintió todos los nervios que había estado pateando, queriendo volver para derrumbarlo.

- Anda –Helga le tomó la mano y le hizo tocar el vientre del chico, en un inicio Phoebe se quedó paralizada, pero ligeramente su mano se deslizó entre los músculos del chico, manteniendo la vista conectada con Gerald.

- Además de gran besador –concluyó el chico, luego miró a todos, mientras chasqueaba los dedos. El grupo en general comenzó a aplaudir, excepto Phoebe que no apartaba la mano de él, Helga tuvo que hacer que lo soltara antes que la situación fuese excesivamente incómoda. Gerald se dejó caer en el suelo, respirando agitado y se volvió a poner la camiseta- ¿Feliz Pataki?

- ¡Absolutamente! –respondió esta, apoyada contra la pared, mientras se reía sin tapujos- Tan convincente que me estoy planteando comprar un par. –bromeó.

- ¿Interesada? –le picó Will, codeándola, Arnold y Gerald se miraron entre extrañados y alarmados, Helga regresó a ver a su reciente víctima, analizándolo.

- Me gusta el chocolate oscuro, pero no la marca del envoltorio –respondió ella, sonriendo de costado, pasándole la baraja al chico.

- Tan linda. –fue inevitable que todo el grupo, repentinamente acalorado, se bebiera el contenido de sus bebidas de golpe, mientras se recuperaban entre comentarios picantes y burlas. Gretel puso la mitad de los vasos con zumo de cereza, un poco de whisky y los llenó con vodka. Nadie protestó por el contenido, la mayoría ni se dio cuenta de la excesiva cantidad. Gerald barajo las cartas y puso una junto a Arnold, el tres de corazones- ¿Mayor o menor?

- Mayor. –Gerald sacó la siguiente carta, un dos de picas.

- Anda, cabeza de balón, bebe y diviértete. –Arnold rodó los ojos y tomó su vaso, reparando recién en ese momento que estaba lleno, respiró hondo y lo bebió en tres simples tragos, sintiendo el dulce sabor de las cerezas quedarse en su lengua, antes de bajar el vaso sintió el fuego subir tan fuerte por su espalda que se estremeció.

- Sabe bien… -dijo con voz ronca.

- Si me va mal en la vida, venderé licor en un bar. –comentó Gretel, llenando el vaso del rubio, doblando la cantidad de whisky en esta ocasión.

- Bien hermano ¿Cuál fue la última chica que besaste? –sonó casual, pero la verdad es que en ese tema ninguno de los dos hablaba, en realidad, Gerald estaba algo molesto porque Arnold nunca le había mencionado las múltiples veces que Helga le había besado ¿Cómo había sido tan discreto hasta con él? Eso era digno de saber.

- … Eh… -el aludido lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás, lamentando en el acto el movimiento brusco porque repentinamente la habitación se movió suavemente. Sin mirar a nadie, levantó su dedo y señaló a Helga- En San Lorenzo.

- ¡Tenías diez años! –fue la respuesta inmediata de la chica, sin intención de ser grosera esta vez. Simplemente estaba sorprendida, habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. En serio ¿Ella había sido la última con quien él se besara?

- No te oí quejarte en ese entonces. –respondió Arnold, ladeando el rostro y mirándola con tal seriedad que ella apartó el rostro, sintiendo que lo había golpeado en su orgullo.

- Hermano… ¿En serio?

- Auch… -susurró Gretel.

- ¿No tuviste novias o algo? –preguntó Will, visiblemente sorprendido, el chico negó.

- ¿Ni un… beso con alguna chica? Sin compromisos –susurró Phoebe, tomando entre sus manos su vaso, mirando discretamente a su mejor amiga, que no salía del asombro.

- No. –Arnold se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose repentinamente rodeado- No soy así.

- Siempre pensé que terminarías conquistando a Lila –admitió Gerald.

- Ella dejó de interesarme a los diez años –respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

- Te complicas mucho, chico. Es un beso, no el acta de matrimonio –comentó Will, pero el rubio se encogió de hombros.

- Uh… Helga… –se le escapó a la alemana.

- ¿Qué? –Arnold se enderezó, mirando a las dos rubias, deteniendo el movimiento de sus manos que contenían la baraja.

- No es mi turno de responder. –contestó evasiva Helga, señalándole con la mirada las cartas- Continúa.

El chico depositó una carta frente a Gretel, sin dejar de mirar a la otra chica, una K de tréboles apareció.

- ¿Mayor o menor? –preguntó, más por protocolo.

- Menor. –un siete de diamantes apareció- El chico está molesto. –canturreó la alemana, moviéndose más hacia Will al punto de treparse a sus piernas y terminar sentada entre las de él, usando el pecho del chico como espaldar- Yo mejor me protejo con la fuerza roja. –Arnold no debatió, continuaba con la mirada fija en Helga y puso otra carta en frente de Will esta vez.

- ¿Mayor o menor? –preguntó, había un tres de tréboles.

- Mayor –la siguiente carta fue un cuatro de diamantes. Arnold sonrió de costado y se puso frente a Helga.

- Separa las piernas, ocupas todo el espacio. –su voz fue cortante, pero no grosera.

- Prefiero recogerlas. –respondió altiva, mientras volvía a ponerse en pose de loto, pero sin mirarlo, un ocho cayó justo enfrente de ella- Menor. –se estremeció al ver caer la K de tréboles. La chica levantó la vista, calculando.

- ¿Quién fue la última persona con la que te besaste? –directo, al grano.

La joven se cruzó de brazos.

- El trago, Helga –le animó el chico, sonriendo de costado, picándola, molestándola. La rubia intentó mirarlo con crueldad, pero al notar la fría mirada esmeralda, solo tomó el vaso y lo bebió sin respirar, ni siquiera pudo saborearlo antes de estremecerse y sentir la piel erizada- Bien, ahora, habla. –le invitó.

- El verano pasado, en Alemania, la fiesta de despedida de un amigo de Gretel, que iba a estudiar en Irlanda. El chico se llamaba Scott, yo tenía quince, él tenía diecisiete. Solo nos besamos en el sofá, nos acabábamos de conocer. Aún me escribe de vez en cuando, pero más como amigos –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te has besado con varios tipos, Helga? –Gerald preguntó lo que visiblemente quería preguntar Arnold, este respiró hondo, conteniendo el aliento, procesando la información, sintiendo que el mundo se había vuelto bizarro y no tenía sentido lo que ocurría. Helga le había dicho que lo amaba, le había dicho que no había dejado de amarlo ¿Y se había besado con otro chico? ¿Había otros? ¿Novios acaso? Sintió algo caliente en su nuca, como si una emoción salvaje quisiera salir.

- Lo haces sonar como si fuese una cualquiera. –respondió la chica- Pero para su información: Si, algunas veces, en algunas fiestas, desde hace… dos años creo. Nunca nada serio. Solo para pasar el rato. –respondió, intentando no darle importancia al asunto ¿Cómo les iba a explicar a ellos que desde el incidente en donde todo el mundo terminó temiéndola y alejándose de ella, se había sentido terriblemente mal? Recién entrada en la adolescencia, con miles de dudas en su cabeza y completamente sola… Viajar a Alemania había sido su vía de escape siempre, allá había sido parte de los grupos que frecuentaba su prima, nunca resaltó hasta que creció, algunos chicos se le habían insinuado, otros habían llegado hasta a declarársele. Repentinamente no era el patito feo que por años y años le habían hecho creer, tal vez no era la chica más atractiva de todas, ni la más exuberante, pero al parecer tenía algo. Y ese algo era extraño y nuevo para ella. A pesar que nunca tuvo algo serio con nadie, había probado un poco de esa nueva atención, se había dado cuenta que a su manera, en su propio estilo, podía conquistar. No tenía que cambiar y eso le había dado esperanzas, para ella misma y para estar con Arnold. En realidad, sin esas experiencias, seguramente no hubiese llegado tan lejos con él. Aunque ahora el chico estuviese mirándola de manera enigmática y no pudiese descifrar nada.

- Yo creo que eso es genial. –la voz de Phoebe llamó la atención de todos- El que te hayas dado la oportunidad de socializar y divertirte. Así te dabas oportunidades nuevas –Helga le sonrió a su amiga, porque mientras la chica hablaba podía sentir como el ambiente se relajaba.

- Además, si no usabas a esos chicos como conejillos de indias, a la hora que quisieras estar cerca de la persona que realmente te interesa, lo ibas a arruinar porque te quedarías como un poste, sin saber qué hacer –apuntó Gretel, levantando su vaso, como en un brindis.

- Y una chica segura de su atractivo es una mujer seductora, Pataki. –Helga le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro a Will y este rio- Y siempre es bueno tener algo agradable a la vista.

- Absolutamente. –apoyó Gerald, lanzándole una mirada a Phoebe, esta le sonrió ligeramente, moviéndose suavemente hacia él, saliendo de la protección de Helga.

- Oh basta… me aburre su cursilería general. –la rubia tomó la baraja de donde la había dejado Arnold, regresó su atención a donde había estado Phoebe y la descubrió apartada de ella, junto a Gerald- Muévete lo que quieras, mujer, no te vas a escapar ¡Y no trates de mirarme con tus ojos de cachorro bajo la lluvia! Eso te funcionará con gente como el plumero francés, pero yo soy inmune –dejó caer una carta, el seis de picas- ¿Mayor o menor?

- Mayor –respondió segura, la carta que cayó fue un cinco de corazones.

- Bueno… ¿Qué tal si les explicas a todos porque le tienes miedo a Gretel? –Phoebe se enderezó de golpe y observó a Helga sorprendida, mientras esta se encogía de hombros- Will te iba a preguntar con todo y demostración actuada. Yo te hago un favor –explicó, mientras la alemana se comenzaba a reír en sus propios recuerdos y el aludido se encogía de hombros, admitiendo la culpa.

- Bien… -Phoebe se tomó su vaso rápidamente, conteniendo la tos que le llegó ante el calor repentino en su sistema- Hace un año, en una reunión así, Helga me invitó –sus ojos estaban sobre los de Gerald, quien le observaba atentamente- y en un reto, hicieron que besara a Gretel.

Los tres hombres presentes parecieron ser jalados por un resorte y se inclinaron en dirección de la pelinegra, mirándola con absoluta sorpresa y luego observando a Gretel, quien asintió.

- Bueno, para ser exactos, el reto era que la besara por un minuto… -Will soltó un silbido profundo- y Gretel… -la voz de Phoebe se ahogó en sus propios nervios.

- Me deje llevar y le mordí el labio inferior. La chiquita pegó un chillido y se encerró en el baño mientras me maldecía en japonés. –Helga sonrió enigmática, los chicos parecían estar viendo un partido de tenis, pasando de un lado a otro su atención.

- ¿Te dejaste llevar? –Gretel se encogió de hombros.

- Soy bisexual. –respondió con naturalidad, el único que parecía saber del tema de entre los chicos, fue Will, quien estaba relajado, Arnold y Gerald tenían que sostener sus quijadas para que no cayeran al suelo- Me gustan más las chicas, el noventa por ciento del tiempo. Pero me he enamorado un par de veces de chicos. –la alemana se apoyó relajada sobre el pecho de Will, cómoda en su asiento, mientras este le rodeaba la cintura con su brazo, actuaban en completa sincronía- Phoebe tiene unos labios muy suaves –y como si lo hiciera a propósito, Gretel cerró los ojos y una soñadora sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mientras suspiraba- y no pude evitarlo.

- ¡Me asustaste! –chilló la chica, con un visible sonrojo.

- No es mi culpa que tengas labios tan manejables, soy un ser humano y tenía la tentación directamente contra mi boca. Y ya te dije que no lo volvería a hacer… Solo estaba un poco borracha. –explicó, tranquila, Gerald no salía de su asombro, una parte de él procesaba la información de la rubia, otra tenía una poco censurada imagen de Phoebe, su dulce e inocente Phoebe, besándose con una chica. Una imagen que nunca pensó que tendría.

- Entonces… ayer… -intervino Arnold, encajando algunas piezas.

- Todo el ruido no era solo de Gretel –explicó Helga, notó tres pares de ojos mirándola, extrañados- Anoche, el samaritano aquí presente no podía dormir porque escuchaba gemidos provenientes de aquí.

- No se escandalicen… Yo hago culto a la mente y al cuerpo. Estaba con una chica, ella está en esa etapa de creer que es heterosexual pero siempre me busca. Y no me quejo de la atención. Lamento el ruido, ella es escandalosa. –se disculpó- Al inicio pensé que eso era muy sexy, ahora me estoy comenzando a fastidiar.

- ¿Quién era? –ese fue Will, mirándola desde su posición, ella alzó el rostro y le sacó la lengua.

- Información confidencial. El chisme es la comida de los ignorantes. –la alemana dio un aplauso, enderezándose- Ya, esto está muy hablado. Sigue, Phoebe… ¿Phoebe? –Gerald le estaba susurrando algo a la pelinegra, esta estaba sonrojada y negaba suavemente- Oh Dios… ¡Helga! Tu amigo va a manchar las sábanas pensando en mí con Phoebe –se quejó, con burla.

- ¡Ey! ¡No! –se defendió el chico.

- Déjalo… tu sueña con él y el cabeza de balón haciéndolo y ya. –contestó Helga, los dos chicos al unísono golpearon sus palmas contra sus propias frentes, maldiciendo en voz baja. Al parecer iban a ser el chiste de la noche- Y si te aburres, te les unes.

- ¿Y te cuento? –ronroneó Gretel.

- Con detalle. –fastidió la otra chica.

- Bien, los soñaré con tangas cafés, botas de cuero y sombrero de vaqueros… Oh espera ¿Esa es tu fantasía o la mía? Porque… –antes de poder decir algo más, Helga se lanzó sobre ella, casi tumbando los vasos, por fortuna Will se movió rápido y atrapó a la chica contra su costado- Ahora, para mi siguiente acto contaré mi Top 5 en la ropa interior del enfermero. Primero… -el aludido ni supo que responder o qué hacer ¿Gretel había espiado en la lavandería su ropa? Maldita sea…

Phoebe carraspeo suavemente, pero con tal firmeza para llamar la atención que todos se congelaron, la pelinegra observaba a todos seriamente, logrando que lentamente dejaran de moverse, todos notaron una peligrosa y fría advertencia en ese gesto que dispuso al grupo directo a la calma. La chica barajó las cartas y dispuso una frente a Gerald, un nueve de corazones. Antes que hiciera su pregunta, él respondió con seguridad.

- Mayor… –la chica dejó caer otra carta, un dos de picas- Oh… -se sorprendió y Phoebe también.

Helga no tardó en susurrarle algo en la oreja a su amiga, esta lucía extrañada, suspicaz en realidad.

- No la ayudes, Pataki –a pesar de querer que fuese una advertencia sonó como una súplica, el chico bebió de su vaso como si fuese agua, relamiéndose los labios.

- Gallina. –se defendió la rubia, volvió a susurrar algo a su amiga, hizo gestos con las manos.

- Bueno… -la mirada oscura de Phoebe se plantó sobre Gerald- Te reto a subir a la azotea y cantar la tonada de inicio de algún programa infantil.

- ¿Infantil? –Arnold parecía casi oculto atrás de su vaso, bebiendo un par de sorbos del mismo- ¿Cómo?

- De los programas que veíamos de pequeños, cabeza de balón –respondió exasperada Helga.

- ¿Y vamos a subir todos para verlo cantar? ¿No puede cantar aquí? –preguntó él, visiblemente serio.

- No, Phoebe irá con él. Creo que todos confiaremos en su sinceridad. –la rubia sacó de su bolsillo trasero un llavero y se lo dio a su amiga- No lo hagas bajar hasta que lo haga bien.

- Estás loca, Pataki. –aun así, el chico se levantó y trastabilló hasta apoyarse contra la pared, repentinamente pudo reparar como el mundo se movía ligeramente pausado, extendió su mano hacia Phoebe y jaló para levantarla, usando demasiada fuerza, la hizo dar un brinco desde el suelo, hasta él, ella se sostuvo de su pecho, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura. Por un segundo el resto de espectadores se sintieron visiblemente fuera de lugar, intercambiando miradas entre sí.

- Ya, fuera de aquí. –Helga rápidamente reaccionó, los dos chicos se miraron avergonzados y salieron del departamento, susurrando entre sí- Bien, eso salió bien.

- Yo creo que la azotea quedó oficialmente clausurada. –Gretel se estiró, mirando a Arnold- Bien, enfermero, te toca barajar a ti, dado que tu amigo se fue.

- Bien… -el chico susurró, poniendo una carta en frente de la alemana, un tres de tréboles- ¿Mayor o menor?

- ¡Menor! –respondió esta, riendo con fuerza, la siguiente carta fue una Q de diamantes- Oh… perdí.

- Querías perder –le acusó Will, picándole de la cintura.

- ¡Quiero divertirme! ¡Todos se divierten menos yo! –se quejó la chica, tomando su vaso y bebiéndolo con naturalidad- ¿Y bien, enfermero? ¿Qué tienes para mí?

- ¿Tú…?

- Espera. –interrumpió Will- Tengo un reto, te lo ofrezco si quieres ¿Las pruebas para el equipo de básquet son el miércoles, no? –el chico asintió- Reta a Gretel a ir vestida de porrista a animarlos a tu amigo y a ti.

- ¡Oh si! –gritó Helga, juntando sus manos, con una sonrisa cruel- Vamos, Arnoldo. Eso sería genial, con los pompones y todo.

- No lo se…

- No se atrevería. –comentó Gretel y luego miró a su prima- Además, si te pongo el reto a ti luego, haré que me acompañes –advirtió.

- Bien, con eso queda decidido, que sea el resto. –concluyó Arnold, como si estuviese meditando- El miércoles a la hora de las pruebas, irás a animarnos a Gerald y a mí, con todo, las coletas altas, el uniforme, el maquillaje brillante…

- No… el maquillaje brillante no… es de pubertas –se quejó la alemana.

- …los pompones, con los saltos, las rimas y las risas. –concluyó el chico, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Oh… los odio a todos. –se quejó- Lo haré. Pero me vengaré de todos ustedes.

- Valdrá la pena. –aceptó Will.

- Absolutamente. –apoyó Helga.

- Y será divertido. –concluyó Arnold.

- Los odio a todos ustedes. –masculló la alemana, recibiendo la baraja en sus manos, comenzó a llenar los vasos- Bueno, ya saben, todos bebemos. –levantó su vaso- Brindo por esta ridícula noche en que comienzo a lamentarme de haber venido a este país. –bromeó, todos bebieron de golpe, sin darse cuenta que ya era puro vodka lo que pasaba por sus gargantas y amortiguaba el ambiente. La chica lanzó una mirada al entorno, notando como el rubio observaba a Helga fijamente, como si analizara sus posibilidades, sin vergüenza, Gretel se inclinó todo lo que pudo para captar la mirada verdosa, pero esta pasó de ella, el chico tenía su objetivo claro y una determinación absoluta. Helga ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría, poniendo sobre una papa frita algunas palomitas de maíz y salsa de queso- Bien, Will, te toca. –Gretel barajó y él negó.

- Deja, dame un reto. Sé que quieres vengarte y si no lo haces con público presente, más tarde, cuando nadie mire, me querrás castrar.

- Oh… eres genial, siempre tan dispuesto a sufrir. –ronroneó la alemana, besando la mejilla del chico por más segundos de los necesarios, con una sonrisa infantil- Yo te reto… a dejarle una linda y visible marca roja a Helga en el cuello.

- ¡No! –gritó la afectada, tapándose el cuello, a la par que Arnold se sentía estático, clavado en su lugar- No quiero usar bufanda toda la semana… que sea en un lugar que pueda ocultar. –pidió, para sorpresa del rubio.

- Bien… seré considerada. –Gretel miraba divertida a Arnold, tenía el rostro inclinado, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, producía escalofríos mirarlo, repentinamente reparó que el novato tenía algo muy atractivo en él- Una marca en el inicio de la espalda y una mordida en el labio inferior ¿Mejor?

- Que no me quite un pedazo de boca.

- Trato hecho.

- Y yo no tengo opinión sobre esto ¿No? –preguntó Will, las dos chicas negaron. El chico con facilidad, tomó a Gretel de la cintura y la bajó de su regazo, dejándola a un lado- Bien, hagámoslo. Pataki, flojita y cooperando. –palmeó el espacio entre sus piernas donde segundos antes había estado la alemana.

- Tú eres el del reto, tú ven aquí. –respondió mordaz la chica, llenando ella misma su vaso de zumo de limón y ron añejo, bebiéndolo un poco.

- Te lo pondré así, Pataki. Vienes, te sientas como niña buena y seré caballeroso. Me haces ir hacia ti y no respondo del orden de mis acciones ¿Qué dices? –preguntó él, retándola con la mirada.

- Oh… pero yo soy una niña mala. –respondió descuidadamente, mientras se terminaba su vaso al mismo tiempo que Will el suyo.

Arnold pudo presenciar como Helga gateaba hacia el pelirrojo, pasaba sobre una de las piernas de él y se sentaba de espaldas a este, entre sus piernas, la miró y ella también lo hizo, una pequeña sonrisa se pintó en los labios femeninos, una sonrisa tramposa, mientras movía su cabello a un costado, aun así, Arnold no apartó la mirada.

- No patearás. –le advirtió Will en voz alta, rodeó la cintura de la rubia, Helga seguía con sus ojos fijos sobre Arnold. Por eso él pudo ver, notar como en cámara lenta el pelirrojo jalaba una tira de la playera rosada y descubría el hombro de la chica y parte de su espalda. Arnold observó como ese sujeto se inclinaba con la boca abierta y como Helga seguía tranquila, sin alterarse, mirándolo a los ojos, sin vacilar. Y a pesar de que sentía que todo iba demasiado lento, no pudo moverse, no tuvo el valor de moverse de su asiento y arrastrar a Helga antes que ocurriera…

Antes que eso ocurriera, antes que la boca masculina tocara la piel de porcelana, el brazo que rodeaba la cintura de Helga hizo presión, apoyándola más hacia atrás. Arnold no pudo hacer nada, clavado ahí con la sensación de pérdida, miedo, frustración y enojo, mientras la rubia dejaba escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones y dejaba de mirarlo, mientras cerraba los ojos. Lo único que Arnold podía hacer era ver como la chica se retorcía suavemente contra el agarre seguro, solo pudo ver como las largas piernas femeninas se estiraron hacia el frente, empujando algunos platos vacíos, solo pudo ver como los pies de la chica se retorcían, se frotaban entre si y como las manos de la rubia se clavaban con fuerza al brazo que la tenía capturada por la cintura. No había sonido alguno saliendo de la boca femenina, solo se escuchó un húmedo chasquido justo antes de que Will la soltara. En ese momento, Helga jadeó, dejando caer su cuerpo hacia atrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro masculino, mientras respiraba de manera desesperada, como si se hubiese ahogado. Will la tomó del mentón, sin delicadezas, sin miradas intensas, sin intimidad en el acto. Solo lo hizo y mordió su labio inferior, ella parecía en trance, pero Arnold notó como las piernas femeninas se estiraban con fuerza y se relajaban cuando él la soltó.

- La mataste. –bromeó Gretel, tocando el hombro de su prima, Helga hacía caído hacia adelante, como una muñeca de trapo, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas- ¡Le chupaste la vida!

Y estúpidamente, Arnold por fin se movió un poco, se arrodilló, intentando alcanzar a la rubia, pero se detuvo cuando esta comenzó a reír, primero de manera baja y luego con una profunda risa que opacó la música que los rodeaba.

- ¡Casi me saca un pedazo de carne! –respondió, mirando a su prima, enderezándose, la chica le dio un manotazo a la pierna de Will, pero este simplemente sonreía, tranquilo- ¡Pedazo de animal!

- Dijiste que no querías que te quite un pedazo de la boca. Nunca dijiste de la espalda. –se defendió, burlón.

- ¡Helga! –la aludida miró a su prima, extrañada- Te reto a espiar a tus amigos, sin que te vean.

- Dalo por hecho. Soy la Diosa del escondite y la Reina del espionaje. –respondió la chica, bebiendo de directo de una de las botellas un par de tragos y la alejó de golpe- Mal-dita sea. Tequila. Bien… los espiaré desde tu cuarto, zopenco. –señaló al rubio, quien le observaba extrañado y repentinamente su mirada volvió a la seriedad de minutos antes- Y si voy a ir, me llevaré… provisiones. –declaró, agarró la botella de tequila, un plato con limones cortados y otro con bolitas de chocolate. La rubia miró a los tres chicos que estaban sentados- Declaro que no pueden besuquearse entre ustedes. –entrecerró los ojos- En especial… ustedes dos. –y señaló a Will y a Arnold. Gretel comenzó a reírse con fuerza, cayendo al suelo, mientras se reía.

- Estás ebria. –declaró el pelirrojo.

- Obviamente. Así que me voy antes de decir algo humillante. Prefiero pensar que ustedes dos –volvió a señalar a los chicos- se van a manosear en mi cuarto. Eso mantiene mi mente despejada. –y como declaración final, salió del departamento, riendo.

- Se fue a pesar que no era su turno. –apuntó Arnold, mirando la puerta.

- Lo sé. Pero puedes conseguir muchas cosas de Helga si la retas. Sobria o ebria. –la chica se levantó- ¿Jugamos videojuegos de terror, mi querido Hänsel?

- ¿Borrachos?

- ¡Eso lo hará más divertido! Y enfermero… yo vigilaría a Helga, en su estado puede ponerse a rebuscar entre tus cosas y olvidarse de los tórtolos en el tejado.

A pesar de haber dicho eso, la alemana descubrió que Arnold ya estaba saliendo del departamento, encaminándose hacia su habitación.

- Entonces ¿Juegos de terror? –preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Juegos de terror… va a ser genial. –comentó la rubia, visiblemente emocionada.

Mientras tanto, Helga había conseguido entrar a la habitación de Arnold, como siempre, tenía el aroma del chico y el brillo de la noche que despejaba las penumbras, se preguntaba como hacía el rubio para poder descansar con un ambiente tan resplandeciente. Helga lanzó una mirada por todo el pulcro entorno, cada vez que bebía licor sentía sus sentidos excesivamente aumentados, por lo que se abrumaba con todo. Su rostro cayó pesadamente hacia su lado derecho, mirando la perfectamente arreglada cama y los estantes atrás de la misma. La chica dejó sobre el escritorio sus provisiones, se quitó las botas pensando en lo cómodas que eran y lo propicias que eran para dar patadas. La idea de golpear a Harold le hizo gracia y se rio por lo bajo, hace tiempo que no molestaba al grandulón, había repetido un año, así que aún no estaba en la preparatoria. Maldijo en voz baja, ahora tendría que esperar un año para darle una patada con sus botas. Tal vez tuviese unas botas más pesadas el siguiente año, cuando se animara a salir de compras o cuando Gretel decidiera gastar todo su salario en llenar el armario de Helga.

La rubia soltó una risita, arrastrando los pies, desde niña leía revistas juveniles y de moda, aunque nadie lo creyese, Big Bob no le había comprado los modernos atuendos ni el maquillaje caro y ahora se alegraba ¿Qué rayos planeaba hacer con esa ropa? ¿En serio pensaba ponérsela para ir a la escuela? ¿Para que todos se burlaran? Ni hablar, Big Bob le había hecho un favor al ser tacaño con ella. Repitió la palabra "_tacaño_" en un murmullo, acariciando con la punta de su lengua un par de veces su paladar, disfrutando del cosquilleo amortiguado. Parpadeó un par de veces, recordándose que estaba en el cuarto de Arnold y se subió a la cama de él, parándose sobre las sábanas, sintiendo como sus pies se hundían y los rombos de sus medias parecían nadar sobre sus piernas, sin estarse quietos. Helga se dijo que debía tener cuidado, porque su percepción estaba alterada y comenzó a caminar con cuidado para buscar los escalones del costado que llevaban al ventanal y por ende, a la azotea. Más le valía al idiota del plumero francés no estarse sobrepasando con Phoebe. Nadie podía sobreasarse con su amiga. Menos Gerald. Porque si no tenía cuidado y lo golpeaba le iba a doler porque el chico estaba hecho puro músculo. Phoebe tenía suerte, solo le faltaba la iniciativa. Volvió a parpadear, reaccionando, se estaba dispersando de su objetivo. Apoyó sus manos sobre las hendiduras que hacían de escalones y se agarró fuerte, subió un pie y luego el otro. Estiró la cabeza para ver si podía ver hacia el ventanal pero por alguna extraña razón el techo estaba extremadamente lejos de ella.

Soltó un grito cuando algo la agarró de la cintura y la despegó de los escalones con verdadera facilidad.

- Te vas a caer. –eso no era una pregunta, ni siquiera una advertencia, era absoluta seguridad en la voz de Arnold. Una sonrisa pequeña se pintó en sus labios, siempre le había gustado como el chico se preocupaba por ella. Y ahora le abrazaba desde atrás, hasta la estaba levantando en el aire ¿Desde cuándo era tan fuerte? Ella no se consideraba especialmente ligera. Repentinamente reaccionó.

- ¡Arnold! –quiso gritar, pero había susurrado, recordando que estaban en una casa con gente durmiendo. Arnold la estaba cargando. Una alarma se disparó en su cabeza y se recordó el protocolo que había adaptado. No debía mostrar emoción alguna. No debía darle importancia a sentirlo atrás de ella, cálido y con su deliciosa colonia. No debía reparar en las ganas que tenía de derretirse en ese mismo momento- ¿Te mandó Gretel, verdad?

- Lo intentó, pero ya planeaba seguirte desde el inicio. No estás en un buen estado para caminar, menos para subir a la azotea. –la voz era oscura, completamente seria, como la mirada que había estado dedicándole por minutos en el departamento.

- ¿Me puedes soltar? Mis pies están olvidando cómo se siente tocar el suelo, zopenco. –respondió altiva.

- ¿Te molesta? –Helga sintió un fuerte escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, la voz del chico llegó en un murmullo, directo contra su oreja, él tenía apoyado su mentón contra el hombro femenino, su respiración le estaba haciendo cosquillas en el cuello- No pensé que esto te fuera a molestar. A comparación de otras ocasiones, esto no debería ser nada ¿No?

La chica se estremeció, comenzó a luchar por soltarse, sus piernas se estiraban para tocar el colchón, se suponía que ella era más alta ¿Cómo es que no llegaba abajo? Lanzó una mirada hacia el suelo y pudo notar que si bien Arnold estaba sobre la cama, a ella la tenía suspendida en el aire, con el suelo debajo de sus pies, a unos cincuenta centímetros ¿En qué rato se había movido así? Ella respiró hondo, se movió un poco más brusco, sus manos aferradas al brazo del rubio, mientras luchaba por soltarse de él, para deslizarse al suelo, moviendo sus caderas, estirando sus pies.

- Yo de ti no haría eso, Helga. –otro estremecimiento, una vez más la voz segura, oscura, un poco arrastrada por el licor. El corazón pareció subirse a su garganta y la sangre calentó su cuerpo. Simplemente se quedó paralizada y casi, en lugar de oír, pudo sentir la risa del muchacho- Aunque personalmente no me molesta sentirte. –esa declaración casi la derritió, cerró los ojos recordándose mantener el autocontrol que tenía.

- Bájame o grito. Ya me imagino la cara de tu madre cuando te vea. Me reiré tanto. –le advirtió, sonriendo de costado, sin ceder terreno.

- Si quisieras realmente eso, ya hubieses gritado. –aun así, él abrió el brazo y Helga casi perdió el equilibrio al llegar al suelo- Además, mi madre tiene ronda hoy. –el chico se bajó de la cama, pero le dio la espalda, caminando directo al escritorio, tomó uno de los limones cortados y mordió la pulpa, arrancándola por completo y dejando solo una superficie blanca y lisa. Helga se sentó en la cama, mirándolo de espaldas, notando la visible tensión que él cargaba- Me mentiste. –fue directo, el chico se giró, enfrentándola desde su posición, soltando la cáscara de limón y tomando otro pedazo entre sus dedos.

- ¿Qué? –ella se cruzó de piernas y brazos, arrugando el entrecejo visiblemente molesta- ¿En qué? Si se puede saber.

- Dijiste que me amabas, que eso no había cambiado. –realmente estaba tenso, los labios apretados, el cabello despeinado le tapaba la mirada verduzca y a él parecía no importarle. Volvió a morder la pulpa del limón y la arrancó de la cáscara usando solo su mordida. Helga sintió escalofríos, parecía un depredador desgarrando la piel de un animal.

La chica se llevó la mano al pecho, mirando el suelo con determinación, conteniendo todos los insultos que llegaban a su mente.

- Ya me estás hartando. Siempre haces algo que logra recordarme que te odio también. –ambos se miraron desafiantes- Deja de poner mis sentimientos en tela de duda. Creo que de los dos, yo soy la que sabe más sobre ellos. No te mentí, estúpida cabeza de balón.

- ¿Y los chicos que besaste? ¿Y lo que te hizo ese idiota allá abajo? –dio un paso hacia ella, peligrosamente, la mirada entrecerrada, el cuerpo completamente tenso.

- No lo llames idiota. No te permito insultarlo. Él es importante ¿Entendiste?

- ¿Importante? –la acusación casi sonó como un grito, avanzó otro paso a ella, como una honda de choque, Helga se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, sorprendida.

- Para Gretel, genio. –escupió, sorprendida que no fuese obvio- Y si lo es para ella, lo es para mí. Fue un reto, un juego. Madura, Arnold.

- ¿Y los otros? ¿También fueron retos? ¿Juegos? ¿Tampoco puedo insultarlos porque son importantes para tu prima? –otro paso más, había una furia helada en su voz ahora, la rubia movió su cuerpo hacia atrás una vez más, creando distancia, sorprendida y desconcertada por sus acusaciones- ¿Así dices amarme? ¿Besándote con otros?

- Por Dios… -susurró ella, queriéndose levantar, pero habiendo perdido ya el piso, dado que Arnold estaba parado al borde de la cama, acorralándola- ¿En serio esperabas que me muriera virgen y sola? ¿En serio esperabas que detuviera mi vida por completo, rogando que algún día tuvieras el valor de mirarme? No tengo que darte cuentas de nada. Si te molesta, pues qué pena, porque no me arrepiento de nada ¿Oíste? Para esos chicos desde el inicio fui atractiva, interesante. Me sentí bien conmigo misma, me sentí segura, aunque fuese un poco. No tuve que cruzar medio mundo y arriesgar mi vida para que me dieran un mísero beso. Ninguno me besó por estar en deuda o agradecido. Lo hicieron porque les guste. Porque les gusto. –corrigió, sonriendo de costado, soberbia, notando como él se molestaba más, como cerraba los puños visiblemente afectado- No es mi culpa que tenga que salvarte el culo, venirme a vivir técnicamente contigo y volver a declararme para que te fijes en mí. Perdóname si mi vida dejó de girar a tu alrededor como cuando éramos niños. –sentenció.

- Entonces ¿Para ti estaría bien que me besara con otras chicas? –lo preguntó sin pensarlo, herido en algo tan profundo y básico para él, en la idea que había tenido de Helga hasta hace poco y como esta se destruía, demostrándole un abismo entre ambos.

- ¿No es lo que siempre hago? Aguantarme todo eso. Por lo menos había dado por hecho que en algún momento habías cedido a tus admiradoras. No había nada que nos uniera. –y después del aislamiento que había recibido en la educación media, simplemente había perdido el valor de armar planes locos para evitar que otras chicas lo tocaran. Aún le sorprendía que él no hubiese cedido nunca ¿Tan inocente era?

- Te equivocas. –Arnold se dejó caer sobre ella, al principio arrodillado, con sus piernas inmovilizando las femeninas, que estaban entre las de él, inclinando su cuerpo para acorralarla. La mano masculina la tomó del mentón- Eres mía. –sus palabras la tomaron por sorpresa, había vuelto a ese tono oscuro, tan seguro que rayaba en el egocentrismo- Esto es mío.

Y lo sintió, sobre su boca cayó una invasión inesperada. Lejos estaban los recuerdos de los besos de la infancia y aquel contacto no llevaba pasión. Eso era puro dominio, poderoso, obligándola a abrir los labios y cederle todo el terreno, sintiendo el sabor a limón y vodka. No podía corresponder aquello, no había un beso que corresponder, simplemente sentía como la marcaba, como la exploraba con su lengua y rozaba sus labios entre sus hambrientos dientes hasta chocarlos con los de ella. Ahogó un gemido y se agarró a la playera masculina, se estremeció por ese lenguaje sin palabras, esa declaración de guerra y esa conquista tramposa. Él se separó de sus labios, mirándola fijamente, lucía como si estuviese dominado por mil demonios.

- Eres mía, Helga. No habrá otra boca, no habrá otras manos, no habrá otro hombre al que le pertenezcas. –soltó su mentón, ella le observaba sorprendida, con la piel erizada y bajo un poderoso hechizo, había perdido la fuerza para luchar, para replicar. Él había bebido el veneno de su boca. Y al parecer Arnold se percató de ello, porque sonrió de lado, con esa sonrisa astuta que la acaloraba- Me perteneces, Helga G. Pataki. –ella asintió, en silencio, sorprendida.

Él deslizó sus labios por el cuello femenino, sobre la gargantilla, perfiló con sus dedos la garganta femenina, como si la premiara por aceptarlo.

- Me gusta tu aroma. Nunca hubiese pensado que te pusieras algún perfume ¿Cómo se llama? –consultó, parecía distraído en perfilar el camino del cuero que cubría su cuello.

- "_Midnight Poison_" de… -gimió de manera alta, sin pensarlo, se aferró a los hombros masculinos, los labios de Arnold habían capturado su cuello, por sobre la gargantilla y deslizaban sus dientes sobre su piel. Ella cerró los ojos, controlando un instintivo impulso de levantar sus caderas, aunque tampoco podía hacerlo, él estaba deteniéndola en esa posición. El chico la empujó hacia atrás, pero no se recostó sobre ella, estaba agazapado sobre su cuerpo, agarrándola de los hombros y succionando la piel delicada. Ella clavó sus uñas en él, estirando sus piernas, arrastrando sus pies sobre el suelo. Él suavemente se detuvo y Helga abrió los ojos, se encontró con la mirada masculina, invitándola a continuar. El maldito seguía contra su piel, podía sentir sus labios sobre su sensible cuello- de… Dior. Alguien se lo regaló a Olga y a ella no le gustó y me lo dio a mí.

- Muy propio de ti. –ella contuvo la respiración, el aliento del chico rozaba su piel, cerró los ojos, rendida ante él, sin saber qué decir- Quédate esta noche.

Ella abrió los ojos, mirándolo, notando esa sonrisa ladeada que tanto le provocaba, él estaba sobre ella, observándola con un triunfo superior, como si supiera su respuesta, se estremeció cuando sintió los dedos masculinos acariciar su brazo suavemente. Helga asintió, antes de sentir como Arnold mordía su labio inferior.

**Continuará…**

**Agradecimiento de la Autora: **¡Muchas gracias! ¡Muchas! ¡Muchas! ¡Muchas! ¡Muchas gracias! En verdad, no tengo palabras. Realmente, absolutamente ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Más de **cincuenta reviews**! Si de por sí estoy siempre agradecida por sus comentarios, sus opiniones, creo que esta cifra necesita un especial, sincero y eufórico ¡Gracias! Con 16 días desde la publicación de esta historia hasta el día de ayer, con cuatro actualizaciones, me siento muy contenta de llevar cincuenta reviews en tan poco tiempo. Me sorprende porque yo he realizado dos actualizaciones por semana. Ahora, en mi quinta actualización, les quiero dar miles de gracias. Realmente, me comprometo en no decepcionarlos, eso pueden darlo por seguro.

¡Y el review número cincuenta fue de: **Poppymoore311300**! Chica, gracias ¡Mil gracias! Lo irónico aquí es que Poppymoore311300 me ha dejado comentarios muy buenos que siempre me ha dado ganas de contestar por MP ¡Pero nuestra querida Poppymoore311300 tiene bloqueado el recibir PM (Private Message/Mensaje Privado)! Yo les digo, Poppymoore311300 está jugando con mis emociones de escritora. En todo caso, dejando la broma de lado, no voy a olvidar esto. Muchas gracias por ser el review número 50.

**Nota de Autora: **Ahora, como un comentario especial, cuando comencé a escribir la historia, no había calculado que un juego por el que moría estaba a punto de llegar al mercado. Me explico, una de las muchas cosas geeks que me gustan es los videojuegos, soy muy dedicada en los videojuegos que me gustan. El día que publiqué el prólogo de esta historia, fue el día que llegó a mis manos el videojuego _Deadpool_. Y yo amo a Deadpool, es uno de mis personajes favoritos de Marvel y me moría por ver un videojuego basado en un personaje tan extraño de los comics. Así que calculé que al inicio publicaría lento porque me dedicaría día a día, por horas, a jugar. Y… no fue así. Esta historia me enganchó, hasta ahora, no puedo dejar de escribir a diario, revisando, corrigiendo, agregando cosas, respondiendo sus comentarios. Les juro, es la primera vez que dejo un videojuego a un lado por escribir. Y eso que soy muy obstinada cuando inicio un juego. Realmente tengo suerte que Bioware no hubiese sacado algo, porque _Dragon Age_ y _Mass Effect _me hubiesen secuestrado por días sin dormir, son las dos sagas que más fuerte me obsesionan, conseguir logros, los diferentes finales, las rutas de romance, pasar todas las misiones secundarias y primarias, no me hubiese gustado tener que elegir entre mis dos amores (la historia y un juego de Bioware). Bueno, esto en parte es una muestra de lo entregada que estoy a este trabajo y les puedo asegurar que la historia no se va a interrumpir, ni retrasar en las actualizaciones. Así que descuiden, leo muchos comentarios sobre la pena que sienten que otros fics se retrasen o sean abandonados. Les prometo que esta historia no les hará pasar por eso, para muestra pueden ver en mi perfil que tengo todas mis publicaciones completas. Mi muestra de compromiso es que tengo a Deadpool esperándome por días en una misión para Cable y parece que ahí se quedará.

En todo caso, admitiré que el juego que realiza Gretel es uno de mis favoritos en preparatoria, pero en especial en mis primeros años de universidad cuando mis amistades me sacaban del curso de inglés para ir a beber en _huecas_ (como les decimos acá). Literalmente, huecas, caminas menos de media cuadra alrededor de mi universidad, ves lugares de comida rápida, lugares para sacar copias, todos bien iluminados y de la nada ¡Bum! Un local oscuro con… ¿De esas puertas enrollables de metal que se bajan cuando el local está cerrado para que no roben? Bueno, de esas puertas, bajada hasta unos diez centímetros del techo, como queriendo rasurar cuernos. En todo caso, en esos lugares oscuros se distribuían mesas, sillones antiguos, al fondo largas mesas bajas que se usaban de sillas; todo el ambiente con aroma a pipa árabe y tabaco y unos veinte universitarios bebiendo cerveza entre amigos, con música de rocola de fondo. Hasta el día de hoy me sorprende lo fácil que era convencerme que dejara las clases para entrar ahí. Entonces, dado que era forzada a beber cerveza (no es mi bebida alcohólica favorita) yo sacaba mi baraja y me ponía a jugar esto de los retos, luego me enteraba si a mis amigas les gustaba alguien y yo era la valiente que iba por el chico y sus amigos y los traía a la mesa… si les contara las tácticas que usaba. La mejor parte era que mis retos no se comparaban en nada con los de la historia, creo que mis ligas eran a nivel demoniaco. Hasta el día de hoy mis amistades pasan vergüenza cuando recordamos esos tiempos. Comienzo a sospechar que eso de ser el diablo no solo era de niña.

¿Les he dicho que el número cuatro es mi número favorito? Y no es porque nací un día cuatro, sino porque siempre ha englobado cosas que me gustan, equilibrios con los que me identifico. Pero bueno, si se preguntan porque hago este comentario es porque deben recordar que en realidad este es el **capítulo cuatro**. La historia inicia con un prólogo. Entonces, como es el capítulo cuatro, varias ideas comenzaron a danzar en mi cabeza, algunas como agradecimientos a ustedes y otras como si me gustara exprimirme el cerebro. Entonces comencé a descartar unas, luego vinieron otras, volví a agregar unas y así. También me sentía motivada porque en esta cuenta, _este fic es el número __29__ que he publicado y pensé que sería genial cerrar la veintena de forma especial y con suerte lanzarme a la historia número 30 dentro de esta sección cuando ya concluya con este trabajo_. Al final me quedé con dos ideas que me gustaría compartirlas con ustedes y ver que opinan.

**Sugerencia I: **A pesar que aún faltan capítulos por escribir, estuve pensando en ¿Qué opinan de leer unos _Bonus Track_? Me explico mejor, cuando la serie termina, Arnold y Helga tienen nueve y diez años respectivamente y yo desarrollo esta historia cuando tienen quince y dieciséis años. Pues ¡Varias cosas han pasado en esos seis años no contados! En los capítulos los personajes a veces comentan un acontecimiento pero apenas y dan algunos detalles. Así que me dije "_¿Y si los lectores estarían interesados en leer el cómo ocurrió eso? Como capítulos únicos_". Así que quisiera saber su opinión, después de publicar el epílogo, podría subir algunos capítulos extras, _flash backs_ que cuenten lo que ocurrió en esos silenciosos seis años, pero únicamente de cosas que a ustedes les interese. La forma de proceder sería realmente simple, en un review, además de dejar su comentario, ustedes me dirían algo como "_Me gustaría un Bonus Track de la vez que Helga y Gretel se emborracharon por primera vez_" o "_Me gustaría leer un Bonus Track de lo que ocurrió cuando la madre de Arnold vio como Helga lo botaba de su cuarto con los pantalones abajo ¿Qué le dijo su mamá? ¿Qué excusa dio él?_". También pueden ser de cosas que no he mencionado dentro de la historia pero se dan por entendidas "_Me gustaría leer un Bonus Track que cuente cómo se ganó Helga el respeto de la Gente de los Ojos Verdes_" o seré más disparatada "_En la educación media ¿Alguien se declaró a Helga? Si es así, me gustaría leer un Bonus Track de eso_". Bueno, se hacen una idea. Así, después del epílogo subiría algunos drabbles o capítulos únicos (dependiendo de qué tan largo sale) sobre estos _Bonus Track_ que ustedes me irían pidiendo a lo largo de la historia. Si les gusta la idea, me avisan por los reviews y ya pueden ir pidiendo todos los _Bonus Track_ que vayan pensando.

**Sugerencia II: **Esto es a honor de mi antigua cuenta de escritora y lo que hacía en ese entonces para divertir a los lectores. No sé si están familiarizados con el "_Pregúntale a…_" pero les contaré de que va, en los reviews ustedes dejan preguntas a los personajes de la historia, rompiendo la cuarta pared (la pared invisible por la que la audiencia/lectores/jugadores/entre otros observan los acontecimientos de la trama frente a ellos pero los personajes desconocen que son observados) y cuando publique los _Bonus Track_, debajo de estos, antes de la nota de autora pondría la sección de "_Pregúntale a…"_ e iría publicando las preguntas que ustedes hicieron y la respuesta de los personajes. Puede ser preguntas a cualquiera de los personajes y estos contestarían acorde a la personalidad y anécdotas que tienen en esta historia. Lo que no deben olvidar es a quién va dirigida la pregunta. Les daré un ejemplo a continuación, porque fue gracias a la pregunta que me hizo mi amiga que me vino esta idea.  
_Ally: _Gretel, si fueras una criatura mitológica ¿Cuál sería y como hubiese sido tu origen?  
_Gretel_: Una licántropa. –enmarca su ceja y se cruza los brazos, con una visible sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Querida ¿En serio debo explicarte la historia de "_Cuando una mamá licántropa y un papá licántropo se quieren mucho…_?" Porque si es así, invítame una cerveza porque no voy a hablarte obscenidades gratis, no voy a poner las cosas calientes sin una motivación previa.  
Bueno, esa es la idea, pueden preguntarles cosas simples o complicadas, desde sus gustos, que pensaban en cierto evento que ocurrió en la historia o hasta que opinan sobre cualquier temática. También pueden lanzar preguntas a mi persona (aunque no creo que estén interesados en saber mis anécdotas personales o gustos. Tal vez si quieran avergonzarme públicamente). Algo divertido es que les hicieran preguntas extrañas a los personajes (Se me vino una rara "_Helga, si hubieses sido lesbiana ¿Te hubieses enamorado de Lila o tu tipo de chica es diferente?_" La cara de la rubia valdría oro). Bueno, esa es la idea de esta sugerencia. En reviews me comentan si les gusta o no la idea y pueden ir lanando sus preguntas.

Bueno, son las tres de la mañana (lo que explicaría las locuras previamente escritas) y mi cerebro se está apagando. Espero que hayan disfrutado en algo este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	6. Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

Cuando asintió, no había sido sin pensarlo. Realmente había analizado todas las posibles conclusiones que podrían derivarse después de que, en silencio, aceptara la petición del rubio. Una parte de ella, algo lejano y desconocido, le dijo que se lo debía. Aunque ella no sabía porque. Por años había jurado que otras habían saboreado la sensación de sentir los labios de Arnold. Por años se había dicho, mientras se sumergía entre evolutivas poesías, que necesitaba un plan de respaldo. Ya no era una niña, ya no podía seguir con la ingenua seguridad de que algún día él sería suyo. Porque el tiempo pasaba, ella se volvía más madura y no se podía conformar con premios de consolación o recuerdos que solo la dejaban directamente en callejones sin salida. Ella quería el paquete completo. Ella quería una vida con Arnold y no sería tan patética de conformarse con las sobras. Helga era una Pataki y como tal, deseaba y se merecía todo. Era eso o nada. Por eso, mientras el tiempo pasaba, la realidad era más poderosa que nunca, de niña había amado a un Dios, como se ama a un salvador, en la inocencia de finales felices y en "_Felices para siempre"_, al crecer, el Dios se había vuelto hombre, tangible, real, imperfecto. El Arnold que amaba y el Arnold que odiaba por fin eran uno solo, ya no un Dios y una Escoria por separado cuando le convenía. Al crecer, tuvo que aceptar pesadamente que todo el tiempo, a toda hora, Arnold era Arnold. No un ídolo, no un Dios, no existía por un lado el buen chico y por otro lado el ingenuo enamoradizo. Ambos eran uno solo y debía recordarlo. Lo amaba y lo odiaba con intensidad y con matices, a veces sentía que moriría si no escuchaba su voz y otros días se iba a dormir sin pensar en él. En algún punto de su vida, el amor se había vuelto real, humano y por ende, más poderoso, porque ya no había vuelta atrás, no habría decepciones que destruyeran utópicos sentimientos construidos en verdades a medias.

Helga G. Pataki había llegado a construir su amor como una sólida base y necesitaba que Arnold también sintiera algo por ella, algo tan sólido que pudiese sostener un amor que se veía pocas veces en la vida, uno sincero, con altos y bajos, uno que evolucionaría, se haría más fuerte y sería para siempre. Y si no podía tener eso, no deseaba nada. Porque a ese nivel lo amaba, sin fanatismos ni ingenuidad.

Por eso había dado por hecho que él había seguido siendo el incauto enamoradizo que había sido, cuando nunca le conoció una aburrida novia que solo podría darle tonos pastel a su vida, había concluido que mínimo se había dejado llevar, como todo adolescente, en el encanto de una mirada desconocida y un par de besos de película, sin posibilidades de secuelas ni continuaciones.

La sorpresa casi la derrumba en la culpa, en haberlo juzgado en la ignorancia. Y la verdad la golpeó con sorpresa. Estaba hablando de Arnold, del chico que vivía en los sueños y no en la realidad. El chico estaba tan ciegamente enamorado de sus sueños idealizados que inconscientemente se obstaculizaba saborear la realidad. Enamorado de los imposibles, apuntando siempre a las chicas que negarían sus sentimientos y ciego ante aquellas que realmente aceptarían estar a su lado. Ese soñador la había besado en San Lorenzo sabiendo que ella se negaría a cualquier relación, porque tanto él como ella sabían que Arnold no conocía a Helga, que era imposible que la amara con la misma intensidad que ella lo hacía, que solo estaba deslumbrado por la gratitud, como Helga lo había estado en el jardín de infantes. Él apenas sentía lo que ella sintió siendo una pequeña niñita. Arnold le había pedido en ese entonces ser novios porque inconscientemente sabía que él fracasaría ante la responsabilidad de una emoción tan poderosa y terminarían su relación, siendo Helga aún la admirable y poderosa chica que él no comprendía.

Pero él le había demostrado lo serio que era en cuestión del amor. Y sus pesadillas habían terminado porque le creía. Ya nunca pensaría que alguna chica había poseído por unos momentos a su amado. Todas esas tétricas pesadillas habían concluido, dejándola con una cálida sensación. Todo eso, resultaba ahora, en algo tan dulce que le dejaba sin palabras.

Esos labios que la habían devorado, esos labios que habían recorrido su cuello, esos labios que habían declarado su agradable encierro nocturno. Esos labios, habían vuelto a ella y solo a ella. Helga no tenía que luchar contra fantasmas sobre la piel masculina, no había que conquistar y predominar. No era necesario competir. Esa boca cálida solo conocía la suya, eran terrenos conocidos que ahora atacaban con fuerza.

Y por eso, recostada sobre la cama del chico, con los pies tocando el suelo, el librero atrás de su cabeza y Arnold sobre ella, agazapado sin apoyarse en ella pero aun así, bajando su ataque al final de su garganta e iniciando una invasión en su escote, ella simplemente se dejó llevar. Y mentalmente agarró el plan de Gretel, lo hizo bolita y lo lanzó lejos. Porque ninguna de las dos había imaginado que algo así ocurriría. Ninguna de las dos pudo suponer que no podrían detenerlo una vez que iniciara. Helga nunca pudo imaginar el poder que ejercía en ella, un poder muy lejos del inocente chico que solía ser.

De entre sus labios escapó un gemido entrecortado, entreabrió los ojos al sentir la lengua del chico entre sus senos, aún en la zona visible de su escote. Él también la miraba y Helga no supo descifrar desde cuando la había estado observando, sus sentidos estaban sobre estimulados. Sus manos se habían cerrado en los brazos del chico y él aún tenía inmovilizadas las piernas femeninas, creando presión con las rodillas, a los costados de ella. Cuando Helga imaginó que la sangre bajo sus venas iba a explotar y toda lógica se iba a ir muy lejos, él se enderezó sobre ella por completo. Helga no pudo evitar la sorpresa en sus ojos, no había esperado eso. Lo peor es que realmente tenía que ser obvia su expresión porque él sonrió de lado.

- ¿Decepcionada? –ella apartó la mirada, sin contestar, tenía la lengua contra el paladar, como si hubiese perdido toda movilidad después de haber perdido la batalla contra la boca de Arnold- Oh ¿No vas a contestar? ¿No se supone que siempre tienes una respuesta?

- Tonto… -susurró, sintiendo el sonrojo en su rostro, el chico simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa y se alejó de ella del todo, se paró y avanzó hacia el escritorio.

Helga simplemente se sentó, sin comprender que ocurría, por instinto recogió las piernas sobre la cama y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, podía sentir su corazón latir desesperadamente y toda su piel extremadamente sensible contra cada pedazo de tela que constituía su ropa. El chico se giró, llevando consigo la botella de tequila y la bandeja del limón. Ella le observó extrañada, sin entender su propósito ¿Planeaba hacerla beber más? Oh no… estaba en su límite, si bebía algo más no iba a recordar nada y eso ni muerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres los chocolates? –consultó Arnold, sorprendido y errando en adivinar que ocurría con la rubia. Sin saber que responder, asintió y él llevó todo hasta la cama, dejando las cosas sobre uno de los estantes del librero- Ahora, gírate.

- ¿Qué? –susurró, confundida. Él simplemente se inclinó hacia ella, ambos arrodillados uno frente al otro. Aun así, Helga terminó peligrosamente inclinada hacia atrás, con el rostro del chico sobre el suyo.

- Gírate, Helga. –las palabras golpearon contra su boca, el aliento caliente pareció jugar como humo contra sus labios. Sin poder replicar, le hizo caso, sentía un cosquilleo en su nuca, deseando constantemente regresar a ver, pero se controló- Buena chica. –pegó un ligero brinco al sentir los labios de Arnold besar atrás de su oreja, su pulso se aceleró y lo escuchó reír contra su piel. Entrecerró los ojos, sintiendo los dedos del chico en su nuca, deslizándose entre su cabello recogido- Cuando éramos niños soñé contigo. Bueno, con alguien similar a ti. –admitió, ella quiso mirarlo pero no tenía el valor para hacerlo. Además, la caricia entre las hebras de su cabello le estremecía y dejaba su piel erizada- Ella recitaba poesía, mirando la luna, tenía el cabello recogido, más o menos como ahora lo llevas tú. Cuando la vi, solo pude pensar "_Dios… es tan hermosa_" –la volvió a besar sobre su cuello, atrayéndola hacia atrás para que arqueara la espalda y pudiese alcanzar entre sus labios la parte frontal de su cuello. Helga se estremeció, respirando entrecortadamente, las manos femeninas buscaron apoyo y terminaron sobre las rodillas del chico que estaba justo detrás de ella, con las piernas a cada costado de las caderas femeninas, creando una pequeña distancia entre los dos para evitar el contacto de sus caderas- Desde niños, –lo escuchó- palpitabas en mis sueños, me volvías loco, me torturabas, me empujabas al límite y me esquivabas cuando quería alcanzarte. –ella parecía hechizada, dócil contra él, entre las caricias precisas y las palabras inesperadas. Abrió los ojos al descubrir que él había jalado su listón, soltando su cabello y haciendo que el prendedor de calavera cayera al suelo en un curioso sonido.

La rubia cabellera se liberó y él la corrió a un costado para despejar su espalda. Las manos del chico se posaron sobre los hombros de Helga y deslizaron a los costados las tiras de la playera negra. La chica se sorprendió al sentir la tela ceder hacia abajo varios centímetros y estuvo a punto de cubrirse el pecho cuando notó que la prenda se estaba sosteniendo sobre sus senos, arremolinada ahí, mientras que en la espalda había bajado apenas unos centímetros más. Ella respiró hondo, sintiendo un palpitar pesado dentro del pecho y una corriente tras otra descender dentro de ella y concentrarse entre sus piernas, poniéndola visiblemente nerviosa.

- Aquí esta. –al inicio no comprendió lo que decía pero un grito ahogado escapó de sus labios al sentir un frío líquido caer gota a gota sobre su espalda alta y deslizarse peligrosamente sobre su piel hasta llegar a su sostén. Una vez más quiso ver sobre su hombro pero como si él adivinara sus pensamientos, apoyó su mano sobre la nuca femenina, obligándola a inclinar la cabeza. En un movimiento la tenía dominada y no había duda en sus acciones, no había la menor molestia en su voz, él estaba disfrutando hacer eso, dejarla en un mutismo total, en vencerla- Tienes razón, Helga, –ella se estremeció ante el rose de los labios masculinos contra el lóbulo de su oreja- eres una niña mala. –casi jadeo, tamblando. Mentalmente se juró no volver a darle una pizca de licor a Arnold en toda su vida. Porque el licor lo volvía endemoniadamente peligroso y ella iba a morir de un infarto. Volvió a dar un brinco desde su posición, una textura húmeda y fría se deslizó un poco sobre su espalda, bajo su cuello, como una esponja. El aroma a limón le sacó de su duda ¿Qué estaba haciendo el chico? Primero tequila ¿Ahora limón? ¿Qué? ¿Iba ir por sal ahora?- Te estoy limpiando. –una vez más, como si leyera su mente, le explicó, estaba atendiendo la marca que Will le había dejado. Una sonrisa burlona se pintó en los labios femeninos, estuvo a punto de hablar, de reclamar terreno pero su voz se ahogó, sintió la lengua del chico desde la piel sobre el broche de su sostén hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, siguiendo el recorrido que el tequila había marcado en ella. La piel se le erizó por completo y él se rio al notarlo, acariciando sus brazos, sintiendo los temblores de la chica. _Joder_.

- ¿A-Arnold? –ella susurró, intentó levantar la vista pero él simplemente la echó hacia atrás, tomándola de la cintura. Por un momento pensó que la haría apoyarse contra él pero cuando su cuerpo siguió hacia atrás hasta caer recostada, con la almohada del chico sobre sus pies y una visión directa de los escalones que subían hacia la azotea sobre su cabeza, se extrañó. Giró el rostro y lo notó recostado de lado, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, mirándola fijamente. Rápidamente se sonrojo, él sonreía como si admirara un trofeo muy cotizado o un paisaje cegador.

- Creo que vas a estar un poco incómoda –no comprendió en un inicio, él se sentó, mirándola por completo. Helga sintió las manos del chico recorrer su tobillo derecho y subir por su pierna hasta su muslo, tomar la media y sacarla, haciendo lo mismo con la otra. Él se rio ante la sorpresa de la chica y se posicionó en el espacio que había entre los muslos femeninos, arrodillado. Mirándola fijamente, se quitó la playera verde, descubriendo su torso y lanzó la prenda al suelo. Ella sintió como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones y sus labios se abrían con sorpresa. Lo quiso matar cuando la sonrisa cínica se acentuó en la boca masculina. Pero no podía hablar, porque Arnold había bajado las manos y se estaba abriendo el botón del jean- ¿Cómo habías dicho, Helga? Déjame ver si recuerdo… El producto se gasta si lo miras demasiado ¿No? –ella cerró la boca de golpe y desvió el rostro, sintiendo como era devorada por la vergüenza. Mentalmente lo maldijo a él, al alcohol, a Gretel, a su boca, a Estados Unidos y de paso a las cucarachas porque si llegaba a destruir el mundo para vengar la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, estaba segura que las malditas cucharas sobrevivirían. Las muy malditas. El sonido de un cierre la hizo reaccionar y giró el rostro de golpe.

Arnold se estaba quitando el pantalón. Arnold se estaba quitando el pantalón, arrodillado entre las piernas de ella, dejándole ver un bóxer verde oscuro. La prenda de jean cayó al suelo como si fuese un trapo sucio y no la culpable de que Helga Pataki estuviese sufriendo una hiperventilación.

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al mirarlo bien, podía notar bien que en ese preciso momento el bóxer estaba quedándole extremadamente apretado al chico. Levantó la mirada y él seguía observándola, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Una vez más, se adelantó a sus acciones y no la dejó hablar, las manos del chico fueron a sus caderas y le retiraron la cadena que había estado colgando de su costado, la misma se deslizó del borde de la cama, creando un sonido arrastrado hasta caer del todo.

Helga se quiso estirar, tenía la boca completamente seca y necesitaba un punto al que aferrarse, pero él la sostuvo de los hombros y la volvió a recostar. El único contacto de piel a piel era ese, parecía que ambos se estaban evadiendo peligrosamente a pesar de la íntima situación.

- Arnold –protestó, apretando los labios y sintiendo el impulso de contener el aire contra sus mejillas, completamente frustrada. Él se rio. El muy desgraciado se rio de ella.

- ¿Si? –la chica enmarcó una ceja y él le observó fingiendo una inocencia que no había- ¿Quieres algo, Helga? –ella le fulminó con la mirada y Arnold volvió a reírse, inclinándose sobre ella, evitando todo contacto, excepto el de sus manos sobre los finos hombros y luego el de su boca sobre la de ella.

Lamentablemente aunque quisiera enojarse y no responderle, no pudo. Pues resultaba que los besos del chico apagaban su cerebro y le daban la bienvenida al profundo placer. Extremadamente dispuesta separó sus labios y sintió el anhelado beso. Aquel que podía corresponder. Lo sintió suave contra sus labios y cálido al contacto húmedo, la acariciaba sin miedo a lastimarla, sus alientos se perdían en ese íntimo contacto que la hizo relajarse y sentirlo. Levantó sus manos para rodear la espalda masculina pero ante ese movimiento él se separó y en un solo segundo, jaló las cobijas debajo de ella, haciéndola brincar sobre su lugar, con nula elegancia. Repentinamente Helga estaba sobre las frías sábanas y las cobijas estaban bajo sus piernas. Ella quiso reprochar pero él ya no la miraba a los ojos, sino hacia abajo, hacia sus shorts. Ella respiró hondo, con la sangre subiendo peligrosamente por su rostro, entendiendo la petición silenciosa y bajó sus manos. No supo cómo lo logro, pero la prenda se deslizó entre sus piernas, liberándola. Arnold terminó de sacarle los shorts y los dejó caer al suelo.

La observó largamente, ahí estaba, con la playera recogida sobre su vientre y las tiras de la misma caídas de sus hombros, las letras del logo eran indefinidas y no podía leerse nada. La mirada esmeralda se dedicó a recorrer las piernas de la chica, subir peligrosamente rápido hasta sus caderas. Si era la primera vez que observaba a una chica así, no parecía, estaba completamente encantado, como si por fin pudiese tener entre sus manos el esperado juguete que se armaba y desarmaba.

Pero, una cosa era ver un poco de tela entre las piernas de la chica y ahora poder apreciarla completamente. Helga llevaba unas bragas violetas, el chico se sorprendió porque había imaginado que serían rosadas por alguna razón. La tela cubría sus caderas delicadamente, parecía perfilarse como segunda piel contra ella, a los costados se volvía muy fina. Por instinto la tomó justo ahí y pudo sentir con sus dedos como la tela volvía a ampliarse un poco hacia atrás. No eran de encaje, ni de seda como en las fantasías juveniles, la tela era similar a la licra, se estiraba entre sus dedos y algo le decía que era extremadamente fina.

Helga respiraba pesadamente desde su posición, observándolo sin saber qué hacer, él parecía entretenerse en el contacto descuidado y la mirada analítica. Un fuerte estremecimiento la recorrió cuando por fin notó la mirada esmeralda llegando a sus ojos. El rostro del chico estaba sorprendido pero cuando por fin hicieron contacto visual él volvió a sonreír y se estiró hacia ella. Entrecerró los ojos, notando el pulso acelerado pero el peso al costado de la cama la sorprendió.

La inminente risa de Arnold, una traviesa, mientras las sábanas los cubrían, le hizo girarse de frente a él.

- No puedo creerlo ¿En serio pensabas que planeaba que tuviéramos sexo? Soy un caballero, Helga. Tú una pervertida y atrevida corrompedora de almas. Pero yo sigo siendo un caballero –le dijo burlón, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo pero aún con distancia entre sus cuerpos.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, al comprender la tramposa situación. En un análisis rápido, sin el calor del momento, simplemente se habían puesto cómodos. Levantó el brazo, lista para golpearlo, pero él capturó su mano en el aire y volvió a besarla lentamente. Al inicio ella luchó pero el beso se volvió más profundo, más dominante. Helga no podía luchar contra eso. No podía protestar contra él cuando la dejaba sin aliento y parecía beber de ella todas sus fuerzas.

- No niego que desee hacerlo. Creo que pudiste ver bien que deseo hacerlo. –él parecía divertido, pero ella se sonrojó ante el recuerdo del apretado bóxer- Pero sería un insulto para ti hacerlo así. –Helga se sorprendió, sintiendo como la razón le enfriaba las hormonas.

Realmente hubiese sido completamente desconsiderado hacerlo. Porque Arnold sabía que ella lo amaba, tarde o temprano cualquiera de los dos hubiesen notado que con el alcohol él se había dejado llevar por el instinto y ella lo había aceptado por amor. No hubiese sido el final que hubiese querido para ambos.

- Tan noble como siempre, cabeza de balón. –masculló ella, desviando la mirada- Y tan tramposo y cruel como nunca… -volvió a sentirlo contra su cuello, estaba respirando justo ahí, sintió un fuerte estremecimiento y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no apegar su cuerpo a él, para no calmar el deseo fijando sus caderas a las del chico- ¿Qué haces?

- ¿Has dormido con algún chico? –la pregunta era contra su garganta, ella se puso completamente tensa y él se rio- Dormir, soñar. Realmente eres una degenerada.

- No. –respondió ella, relajándose otra vez.

- Bien. –en un movimiento la atrajo a él, Arnold se puso boca arriba y la acomodó en su costado, presionándola con una repentina sensación de victoria- Yo seré el primero.

- Ególatra… -susurró ella, quería mirarlo, quería levantar el rostro. Pero otra parte de su cuerpo, aquella que parecía estar en el paraíso, le hizo quedarse en esa posición. Dormir contra él valía más que mil discusiones. Estiró ligeramente su cuerpo contra el costado masculino y respiró el aroma del chico, apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de él. En varias ocasiones había leído como mujeres realmente enamoradas encontraban el sueño fácilmente de esta manera, entre los brazos del ser amado. Y ahora que lo experimentaba, podía darles la razón. Porque no quería pensar que en realidad se debía a la cantidad de alcohol que había tomado y el desgaste de energía que había sufrido bajo la boca de Arnold. No, no quería pensar eso. Porque eso era poco romántico. Y maldita sea, mientras caía al sueño, quería permitirse el lujo de pensar que era un milagro de Eros y no una broma de Dionisio. Su cuerpo cedió, aferrada a él, al sueño profundo de los jóvenes.

Un par de horas más tarde, sin un mísero recuerdo de los sueños que había tenido, Helga gruñó al sentir la luz del día sobre su rostro, despertándola. Recordó que uno de sus problemas al beber alcohol es que no importaba a qué hora se acostara o en qué estado de embriagues se encontrara, siempre despertaba a las siete de la mañana. Pero esa luz vespertina era criminal. La chica se giró, cubriéndose con las sábanas, bajo su cuello podía sentir un brazo extendido y al mismo instante que ella adoptaba esa posición, pudo sentir como el chico también se giraba y se apoyaba atrás de ella, rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo libre.

Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y completamente paralizada. No es que hubiese olvidado todo lo que había ocurrido. No es que fuese tan estúpida de olvidarse que había dormido con Arnold. No, no estaba sorprendida por eso. La sorpresa era porque podía sentir directamente contra su trasero una presión dura que se empujaba contra ella. _Joder_. Por instinto contuvo el aliento y se repitió que no debía reírse. Otro pequeño empujón la hizo taparse la boca para no hacer ningún ruido. Al parecer, en la mañana, el enfermerito se moría de ganas de hablar código morse contra sus bragas. Peor, se las estaba encajando incómodamente y estirando contra su piel. No necesitaba regresar a ver para sentir que Arnold estaba dormido, el peso del chico contra su espalda era más que suficiente. Genial, el caballero estaba completamente dormido y ella no se sabía ninguna canción de cuna para enfermeritos parlanchines con técnicas de esgrima directamente contra su trasero.

Realmente, si no fuese porque una gran parte de ella tenía sed y otra era la razón personificada, encontraría tentador dicho despertar. Pero la chica sabía que una cosa era Arnold borracho, cazándola, marcándola y diciéndole a quien pertenecía como si ella no lo supiera. Y otra cosa completamente diferente era el Arnold normal. Además, este Arnold iba a tener resaca y posiblemente estuviese de pésimo humor. Aun así, el enfermerito volvió a reclamar su atención y ella movió sus caderas hacia atrás despacio pero completamente, hasta apretarse contra él. Maldita sea, ella también hablaba código morse. Arnold gimió entre sueños y ella sintió como el enfermerito parecía tomar más vida contra su trasero y acomodarse directamente entre sus nalgas. Bien, eso no había sido sabio de su parte. Menos cuando las caderas del rubio se frotaron, en lugar de empujarse contra ella, de esa manera estaba jalándole la tela de sus bragas. Realmente el enfermerito estaba decidido a darle todo un soliloquio en código morse. Helga se tapó la boca con más fuerza para no reír: Mantecado, enfermerito, código morse; se hizo una nota mental para dejar de ponerle nombres infantiles a las cosas que le gustaban.

Mantuvo la calma, sabía que a fin de cuentas en última instancia podría golpearlo si las cosas se complicaban. Pero prefería hacer las cosas más simples para él, estaba segura que en el momento en que el chico se despertara se llevaría un buen susto al encontrarse así, por lo que debía evitarle cualquier otro inconveniente. La sed que sentía era demasiado fuerte y la luz del sol estaba amenazándola con producirle un dolor de cabeza monumental, algo que se negaba a sentir. Helga rara vez sufría de resacas estrafalarias, solía limitarse a perder el apetito, tener gran necesidad de líquidos y un exceso de energía que duraba hasta la noche, cuando caía dormida por más de quince horas. Entrecerró los ojos, conteniendo el aliento al sentir lo insistente que se estaba volviendo el roce entre ambos. Bien, debía pensar rápido, las bromas ya no estaban funcionando y su cuerpo estaba reclamando aprovecharse de la situación. Observó la mano del chico, con la palma hacia arriba, ella estaba usando el brazo masculino como almohada. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar la mano del chico e incrementó el contacto hasta rascar con su uña el centro de la misma. El rubio se agitó en sueños y ella continuó, el brazo masculino tuvo una pequeña convulsión, buscando retirarse, pero dado que Helga tenía la cabeza sobre el mismo, la tarea fue imposible. La chica rascó un poco más fuerte, insistiendo en su acto, se detuvo cuando sintió que el chico dejaba de apoyarse contra ella de manera pesada, la mano del rubio capturó la suya. Respiró hondo, lista para lo que vendría a continuación, diciéndose que no sería tan cruel con él mientras se alteraba. No burlas. No chistes. No iniciar peleas. Ya estaría lo suficientemente mal por su propia cuenta, sin necesitar la ayuda de ella.

- Helga… -ella se quedó estática, agradeciendo que estaba a espaldas de Arnold, este alejó sus caderas de su cuerpo al segundo siguiente, liberándola de la insistente presión. Lo escuchó respirar hondo- No debiste acostarte de lado. Por algo quería yo dormir boca arriba. –la retó. Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero rápidamente se sintió indignada, dejando de lado el hecho que él estaba reaccionando tremendamente bien a todo eso, Helga se sentó y lo encaró. Arnold tenía su otro brazo sobre el rostro, ocultando sus ojos del sol, seguía de costado y se le notaba ligeramente frustrado. Bien, al diablo la considerada Helga.

- ¿Disculpa? –su voz salió irritada y notoriamente molesta- ¿No debí? Tú eres el estúpido que tiene techo de cristal y nunca pensó instalar una cortina. Me pude quedar ciega.

Arnold se sentó, tapándose la cara hasta quedar con la misma agachada, evitando el resplandor, al parecer tenía un molesto dolor de cabeza.

- No grites. –hubo ruego en su voz, solo por eso ella no respondió inmediatamente a la defensiva- En todo caso, gracias a tu desconsideración, ahora yo tengo que solucionar mi propio problema. –había algo de diversión en la voz del chico, ella pudo captar la mirada esmeralda observándola.

- ¿Desconsideración? –estaba molesta. Realmente molesta y tenía demasiada sed, lo cual la irritaba más- Culpa de tu maldito techo, zopenco.

- Eres tan…. Tú en las mañanas.

- Discúlpame si no soy una desabrida doncella de las que te gusta, que tiene de interesante lo que yo de castaña. –se cruzó de brazos, altiva, analizando el entorno para saber con cuanta dignidad podría vestirse y salir de ahí dando un portazo- ¿Y qué problema tienes?

- ¿Además de sentir dormido el brazo derecho? –el chico tenía una mueca de dolor mientras lo movía, Helga no respondió, no era su culpa que durmieran del lado equivocado de la cama y él le hubiese dado su brazo para apoyarse- Bueno… -el chico miró hacia abajo, hacia las caderas que eran tapadas por las cobijas, haciendo un gesto de cuál era el obvio problema.

- Oh…

- Tú deberías saberlo, ocurrió porque te giraste y me diste la oportunidad. –visiblemente él estaba sonriendo, pero Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y sintiendo el calor subir por sus mejillas- Y dado que soy diestro y tengo el brazo dormido… -aventuró.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, la chica le dio un fuerte empujón en el hombro que lo hizo perder el equilibrio y tambalearse en el bode de la cama, atentando con caer. Helga no dudó, lo agarró del codo y jaló del mismo para que recuperara terreno y evitara la caída. Ambos se miraron entre la sorpresa y el susto por un par de segundos y luego rieron, un poco relajados.

- Solo bromeaba, deberías saberlo. –le dijo Arnold.

- De esas cosas no se bromean, cabeza de balón. –respondió ella, mordaz, aun sintiendo el calor en su rostro por la vergüenza sorpresiva.

- Ah… ¿No tiene tu prima todo un discurso de sinceridad sobre la sexualidad y sobre lo negativo que es juzgarla? –preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa sabionda- Si mal no recuerdo tú la apoyas.

_Touché._

- Oh… cállate –giró los ojos y dado que las sábanas se habían vuelto un revoltijo entre las piernas de ambos, las pateó un par de veces para liberarse. Notó como la mirada esmeralda recorría sus muslos hasta lo poco que se alcanzaba a ver de sus bragas, dado que la playera hacía un medianamente buen trabajo en cubrirla. No dijo nada, él ya se había dado el lujo de mirarla con tal descaro que si se ponía tímida ahora solo obtendría burlas.

La rubia gateó hasta el borde de la cama y agarró los shorts que estaban en el suelo, comenzó a vestirse, dándole la espalda. Y se sintió ese tipo de personaje que abandona la cama después del sexo dejando al otro personaje (usualmente mujer) sorprendido y dolido. Helga regresó a ver sobre su hombro, deteniendo el ascenso de los shorts, para confirmar que no estaba dándole una idea equivocada, pero Arnold estaba mirándole el trasero. Corrección, estaba viéndole con absoluto descaro el trasero y tenía una sonrisa burlona.

- Te manché las bragas. –fue la respuesta que le dio el chico cuando se sintió observado.

Al inicio no entendió, intentó mirarse pero le resultó imposible. Cuando estuvo a punto de palpar con sus propias manos, comprendió a qué tipo de mancha se estaba refiriendo él. En un salto, se giró de frente al chico, tapándose el trasero con ambas manos, completamente roja y los shorts se cayeron al suelo, como respuesta, Arnold comenzó a reír completamente divertido.

- ¡Idiota! –gritó, pero él solo se abrazaba el vientre, realmente gozando la situación. Completamente avergonzada, comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, agarró la playera del chico y se la lanzó a la cabeza, rogando que de alguna mágica manera la suave tela se volviese roca y lo noqueara por estúpido. Lamentablemente no ocurrió así, él retiró la tela que le cubrió la cabeza- Eres un idiota.

- No pensé que algo así sorprendiera a Helga Pataki. –comentó burlón, como respuesta ella le lanzó el pantalón que él había estado usando la noche anterior. La tela, más pesada, pareció esta vez sí lastimarlo, porque pudo escuchar un quejido atrás del jean.

- Claro ¡Como si esta no fuese la primera vez que me manchan de semen!

- Líquido pre-seminal. –Arnold corrigió, a tiempo de esquivar su propio zapato que chocó contra su estante y rebotó hacia el suelo- ¿Intentas matarme?

- ¡Intento llevar la palabra "matar" a un nuevo nivel de dolor!

- Lo siento Helga. En serio, lo siento. –el chico se quitó del todo el jean de la cabeza, aun teniendo esa sonrisa de boba victoria en la cara- Nunca. Jamás, en toda mi vida, me hubiese imaginado que podría alterarte a este punto. No me culpes por disfrutarlo, hasta hace un par de días parecía que mi cercanía te gustaba tanto como una alfombra. –repentinamente hablaba en serio. Helga se sintió acorralada, sin saber qué hacer, como reaccionar o donde mirar, así que se agachó, se subió el short y comenzó a ponerse las medias, haciendo equilibrio en un pie mientras lo hacía, una por una, dedicando toda su atención a la tarea- Luego, simplemente dices que me amas, que eso no ha cambiado. Entonces por un lado tenía una chica que me usa como muñeco para practicar lucha libre –ella no pudo evitar reír, sin realmente mirarlo, encontrando fascinante el estirar bien sus medias para que estén simétricas- y por otro lado tenía una chica que dice amarme. Ya estaba concluyendo que era un amor espiritual, sin nada de lo físico. Admito mi sorpresa cuando ayer descubrí lo inquieta y ruidosa que eres… ¡Por favor no me laces la bota! –el chico inmediatamente se cubrió la cabeza, al descubrir como Helga, completamente roja estaba a punto de volver una de sus botas en un arma arrojadiza. Arnold asomó la mirada entre sus brazos, notando como ella baja la bota, pero sin dejar de mirarlo con furia- Lo siento, solo intentaba… explicar mi confusión.

- No hay ninguna confusión. –respondió ella, subiendo el cierre de la bota, haciendo que la misma se moldeara entorno a su pierna- Yo se controlar mis hormonas –mintió descaradamente, pero como la experta que era, lo dijo con absoluta seguridad, sonriendo de costado.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga. –el chico respiró hondo, un poco frustrado y retomó el tema- A lo que me refiero, es que creo que deberíamos hablar de… nuestra relación. –susurró, ya sin ningún humor en su mirada y con un visible nerviosismo.

- Oh… No. Detente ahí, Arnoldo. –la chica agitó sus manos, como si acabaran de hacer una falta frente a ella- ¿Nuestra relación? –Helga se dejó caer junto a él, en la cama, casi completamente vestida, mientras se ponía la cadena de metal en uno de los ganchos del cinturón del short- No hay una relación aquí. –le aclaró, mirándolo con sorpresa.

- Pero tú… -ella le tapó la boca con su mano.

- Yo te amo. Si. Y ya deja de repetirlo, maldita sea. Pero no por eso estamos en una relación. –el chico le retiró la mano, visiblemente sorprendido.

- Pero tú me gustas. –Helga soltó una risa burlona, a lo cual él le observó visiblemente molesto.

- Lo siento. Pero… ya no somos niños. No puedes salir con las cosas de Lila y los "_Me gustas… gustas_". –notó la impotencia en la mirada masculina y su corazón se contrajo, deslizando entre sus dedos comenzó a jugar con el extremo de la cadena y él cerró su mano sobre la de ella- Esto es como San Lorenzo otra vez.

- No comprendo… -el chico bajo la mirada- Por lo menos esta vez no desapareces antes de rechazarme. –contestó, sonriendo con amargura.

- Tal vez Gretel tenga razón y soy la bruja del cuento. Tú eres el príncipe azul, por ahí andan un par de traviesos niños dejando migajas de pan y miles de princesas esperan ser rescatadas. Miles de cuentos, miles de princesas y un solo príncipe azul. –Arnold le observó extrañado, notando como ella perdía la vista y adaptaba una mirada ausente, como si observara un mundo que él nunca podría mirar- Lo siento, me desconecté. Estoy segura que no sabes que desde niña me ocurre. Mi imaginación es muy vivida. –comentó, con una sonrisa ladeada- En San Lorenzo me pediste ser tu novia como si fuese una manera de agradecerme por lo que hice. Ni siquiera estabas enamorado de mí. Simplemente estabas desbordante de alegría por haber encontrado a tus padres e impulsivo como siempre, me pediste que fuese tu novia ¿Por qué? Porque tú sabias que yo te amaba y pensabas que dándome lo que quería sería una forma de agradecerme todo. En ese entonces, no quería tu caridad, quería que por lo menos sintieras algo por mí, un poco de algún sentimiento romántico. Con eso me bastaba.

- ¿Y cómo sabías que yo no estaba enamorado de ti? –preguntó, no quería ser grosero, pues las palabras de la chica caían con peso sobre él, recordándole como, con el tiempo, él había seguido con su vida. Después de la impresión inicial, no le había afectado la negativa de la chica.

- Porque te conozco, porque llevo años amándote. Y ese sentimiento no es un juego, ni algo de un rato. Yo te conozco. Ahora, ya no me resigno con algo tan pequeño. No quiero solo gustarte, ni que estés enamorado de mí o que me desees con tanta fuerza que no puedas controlarte. Yo quiero que me ames. –le explicó.

- Te has vuelto más estricta en el asunto. –bromeó él ligeramente, con una pequeña sonrisa y ella le devolvió el gesto, asintiendo.

- No quiero que estemos juntos hasta que el cuento termine, gires la página e inicies otro por tu cuenta. Yo te amo con la seguridad de "para siempre". Yo te amo ahora y estás en mis planes a futuro. Estoy destinada a grandes cosas y te veo ahí conmigo, hasta el final. Amándonos y no resignados a convivir. –Arnold la observaba con sorpresa, eso era demasiado, una declaración sin rodeos, franca y sin bromas. Un "para toda la vida", como sus padres, como sus abuelos- Así que, lo que inicia bien, termina bien. Por eso no tenemos una relación. Porque no me amas. Pero haré que me ames. –respondió, con una sonrisa ególatra y él se relajó, permitiéndose bajar la tensión en su pecho- ¿Mi color favorito?

- ¿Rosa? –consultó él, al tiempo que ella soltaba descuidadamente el extremo de la cadena en las manos de él y se disponía a atar su cabello con su listón, formando un lazo rosa coronando su cabeza.

- No, es el amarillo. –ella se inclinó y recogió la calavera del suelo y la enganchó en el nudo del lazo- El tuyo es el verde, pero te gusta la tela con diseño escoses si es que hablamos de ropa.

- Pero… el lazo, el rosa en tu ropa, en todo tu cuarto. Desde niños. –respondió el chico, visiblemente admirado.

- Siempre llevaré rosado en mi vida, es un tributo a mi lazo. Y siempre usaré este lazo porque me recuerda mi primer recuerdo feliz. –explicó- Tú usaste tu gorra todos los días porque era importante, eso siempre lo supiste. Eso importante fue que era un regalo de tus padres. Pero hace cuatro años dejaste de usarla todo el tiempo porque comenzó a desgastarse la tela de la visera. Ahora la usas de vez en cuando. Pero quieres que dure para regalársela a tu primer hijo varón. –él le observó sorprendido, era increíble que ella supiera todo eso- ¿Quiero tener hijos?

- Eh… ¿No? –respondió, dudoso. Por conclusión, Helga no parecía el tipo de persona que disfrutara de la compañía de bebes o niños pequeños.

- Error. No estoy segura de que quiera embarazarme, cambiar pañales y todo eso, pero de lo que estoy segura es que quiero adoptar. Por lo menos a un niño. –sonaba tan segura, tan madura. Ella ya tenía ideas tan serias cuando el resto de chicos de su edad apenas y estaban pensando si querían ir o no a la universidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque en algún lugar, en algún momento... –ella bajó la mirada, perdiendo un poco del valor del que tenía, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios. Una que él nunca había visto, una sonrisa no solo soñadora, sino cálida y llena de un sincero afecto- Nacerá un grandioso, bueno y noble niño que injustamente quedará huérfano cuando él en realidad se merecerá toda la felicidad y el amor del mundo. Un pequeño Arnold que necesitará que alguien proteja sus ilusiones y esperanza en el mundo para que años después pueda ayudar a alguna solitaria niña de temperamental carácter y ella deje de vivir en un mundo gris. –se encogió de hombros, apartando la vista al final, notando que era la primera vez que le dejaba ver ese lado de ella, sin bromas, sin nervios, sin máscaras o desesperados intentos para fingir que no era lo que parecía.

- Helga… -el chico estaba sorprendido, profundamente conmovido, tenía un fuerte deseo de abrazarla, de besarla hasta sentir que no estaba soñando y en verdad esta chica frente a él, con la ropa arrugada, el cabello ondulado en las puntas y desordenado, esta chica con manchas negras en sus párpados por el maquillaje corrido y ojeras por la falta de sueño. Esta chica era la misma que bromeaba cruelmente, respondía con puro veneno y podía noquear a sujetos más grandes que ella.

- Y tú a veces has pensado que sería buena idea tener dos hijos, para que se hagan compañía y se cuiden mutuamente. Aunque no estás seguro. –se encogió de hombros y se levantó, retomando su postura descuidada, como si segundos atrás no estuviese temblando suavemente- En todo caso. L.Q.Q.D. –Arnold le observó extrañado, sintiendo como la atmósfera anterior se había dispersado del todo- Lo-Que-Queda-Demostrado –susurró ella lentamente, como si hablara con un niño- es que no me amas. Así que llámame cuando lo hagas. Ahora, iré por Phoebe y comprobaré que tu amigo tenga los pantalones aún puestos o lo mata… -sintió un jalón desde la cadera que le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás, directamente sobre el regazo de Arnold, él la había jalado de la cadena que había olvidado terminar de ponérsela.

- Una duda más. –el rubio parecía ligeramente divertido, posiblemente porque en esa posición Helga parecía acunada entre sus brazos como si fuese una niña.

- ¿Qué quieres, cabeza de balón? Me estoy muriendo de sed. Y tú luces como si el dolor de cabeza hubiese desaparecido, maldito bastardo suertudo –gruñó.

- Helga… ¿Me dejas hablar? –ella se cruzó de brazos y apartó la mirada, fingiendo molestia. El chico, por primera vez en su vida, posiblemente por la posición en que se encontraban o por cómo habían evolucionado las cosas entre ambos, descubrió que ese gesto era realmente adorable. Apartó la idea de su cabeza, para enfocarse- Entonces… Lo que ocurrió ayer… ¿Planeas que no vuelva a repetirse hasta que te ame? –por lo menos el chico no parecía encontrar bizarra la idea.

Helga contuvo la risa que quiso llegar a ella. El recuerdo de Gretel explicándole que la más simple forma de vender un producto que la gente dudaba si adquirirlo o no, era darle una muestra gratis. Solo una, que pudiesen sumergirse en la sensación de poseer el producto, la seguridad de pertenencia debía inundarlos, el placer de que el producto era mejor a la competencia debía arraigarse en ellos. Cuando eso ocurría, se les recordaba a los clientes que solo era una muestra gratis y si querían el producto debían adquirirlo. Y así lo hacían. La idea era tan simple y tan buena que los vendedores de drogas la usaban para enganchar nuevos clientes. Helga no supo si ahora se sentía como un detergente de ropa o cocaína.

- ¿Helga? –el chico esperaba una respuesta, visiblemente ansioso.

Lamentablemente, a diferencia del detergente o la cocaína, Helga también quería que ocurriera otra vez todo eso. Posiblemente ella fuese el único producto en la Historia que quisiera seguir prolongando las muestras gratis.

- Has lo que quieras, cabeza de ba… -la palabra se ahogó en su boca, sorpresivamente Arnold la estaba besando profundamente, deslizando una de sus manos por su cintura y cerrándola ahí. Los labios del chico parecían expertos, se movían con tal agilidad que ella no sabía cómo corresponder. Repentinamente ella era la de escasa experiencia y él el completo experto, cuando debería ser al revés. Sin poder contenerse, arqueó la espalda cuando la mano del chico corrió hacia su cadera y se aventuró hasta cerrarse en su trasero, apretando el agarre ahí. Ambos dejaron escapar un ligero jadeo cuando sus lenguas se sincronizaron en un provocativo roce que parecía evocar caricias similares distribuidas lejos del terreno de sus bocas.

Arnold se separó lentamente, notando como Helga respiraba agitada por su boca, la piel de la chica estaba erizada, algo que parecía repetirse cuando la besaba posesivamente, al igual que la manera dócil en que parecía relajarse contra él y disponerse a lo que deseara. Dominante o sumisa, la chica siempre era un peligro, se recordó, le hacía perder el juicio. Lentamente su mano soltó el trasero de la rubia, era como si le costara dejar ir una presa.

- ¿No quieres que mejor te acompañe? –ofreció, ella sacudió suavemente el rostro, saliendo del trance y ágilmente se levantó, jalando la cadena de las manos masculinas y la puso en el gancho trasero del cinturón de sus shorts.

- No. A diferencia de ti, se evitar que bromeen a mi costa. No quiero chistes estúpidos si nos ven llegar juntos. –el chico sonrió de costado, conteniendo su risa. Helga avanzó hacia la puerta y luego se giró- Ah… sí. Creo que deberíamos intercambiar datos. Así podría avisarte por un mensaje al celular si no voy a volver contigo al salir de clases o… cosas así. –se encogió de hombros- Recuérdame luego eso.

Antes que el chico contestara, ella salió, lanzó una mirada alrededor y al ver el corredor despejado, bajó las gradas rápidamente y giró la perilla de su departamento. Bien, no tenía el seguro puesto, dado que le había dado sus llaves a Phoebe y su celular estaba dentro, no quería hacer un escándalo tan temprano en la mañana. Abrió la puerta y entró, avanzó en silencio hasta que notó la puerta de su cuarto abierta y su cama exactamente igual a como la había dejado ¿Y Phoebe? La puerta de su prima estaba cerrada y estaba segura que ahí no iba a estar su amiga, por muy ebria que hubiese llegado a estar.

La furia comenzó a subir por su pecho, comenzando a imaginar donde se la había llevado Gerald, cuando un extraño balbuceo la hizo reaccionar. Lentamente giró el rostro hacia las colchonetas y descubrió a los dos chicos acurrucados en el suelo, por la incómoda posición de los dos, lucía como si se hubiesen quedado dormidos sentados y al paso del tiempo se hubiesen deslizado al suelo mientras dormían. En una rápida inspección, pudo confirmar que Phoebe estaba bien, completamente entera e intacta. Respiró hondo, la razón por la que había dejado al par solos es porque, aunque la gente no lo creyera, su amiga sabía defenderse, era una gran luchadora aunque no pareciera, experta en esgrima y kendo. Además, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, confiaba en Gerald.

Helga caminó hacia el refrigerador y sacó un envase con jugo de naranja, abrió la tapa y comenzó a beber a tragos largos, sintiendo que tocaba el nirvana. Por fin se separó del envase cuando su cerebro se congeló por el frío, sacudió el rostro, esperando que el efecto bajara para beber más.

- ¿Helga…? –la rubia regresó a ver, Phoebe se sentó, aún algo dormida y se puso sus lentes, mirándola- ¿Qué hora es? –murmuró.

- Las siete y algo o menos. –se encogió de hombros y bebió otro poco más- Cuidado despiertas al plumero.

La pelinegra regresó a ver, mirando a Gerald, quien dormía profundamente, una suave sonrisa se formó en sus labios y negó, al tiempo que se levantaba.

- Creo que tiene sueño pesado ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó, acercándose a la cocina.

- Más importante ¿Cómo te fue? –Helga volvió a levantar el envase y siguió bebiendo largos tragos, con nuevo ánimo.

- Bien… hablamos mucho. –Phoebe miraba el suelo, suavemente sonrojada- No intentó nada. Solo hablamos… me preguntó si salía con alguien… o si me gustaba alguien del instituto. Me preguntó si yo también me había besado con chicos. –Helga giró los ojos, pero estaba divertida.

- Era que le dijeras que no, solo con chicas alemanas. –Phoebe le miró seriamente y la rubia se rio bajo- Lo siento, hubiese sido divertido. Continua.

- Y me preguntó si tenía una oportunidad. Yo le dije que sí, se alegró mucho… él hasta saltó de emoción. –Phoebe jugaba con el borde de su falda, sonrojada.

- Oh Dios… el sujeto es patético, no puedo creer que te guste.

- A mí me pareció romántico. Dijo que yo era una chica que merecía ser conquistada, con citas, sorpresas, regalos. Me dijo que me daría todo eso. –la chica levantó la vista y de repente palideció- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué? –la aludida apartó el envase de su boca, de seguro iba tomando más de un litro de jugo.

- ¡Tu cuello! –gritó ahogada, la rubia se tocó la zona, pero solo sintió la gargantilla- Tienes marcas rojas… en todo el cuello ¿Quién te hizo eso? –Helga abrió los ojos, recordando la persistencia de Arnold en besarla ahí, como se había entretenido en esa zona en ese empeño de reclamar territorio. Lentamente abrió la boca, al comprender- ¿Helga?

- Hijo de… -se cortó cuando su celular comenzó a sonar desde su habitación, corrió hacia esta antes de que el sonido despertara a todo el mundo, teniendo a Phoebe pisándole los talones, en la pantalla del aparato salía el nombre "_Gretel_", enmarcó una ceja extrañada, lanzando una mirada hacia la izquierda, directo a su pared ¿Qué hacía su prima llamándole desde la otra habitación? Contestó aun así- ¿Qué?

'_Yo también te amo mi pícara y pervertida Helga ¿Aún sabes dónde dejaste tu virginidad, verdad? No quisiera tener que desaparecer a cierto enfermero y darle de comer a los chacales un enfermerito._' Mientras escuchaba la voz de la alemana, Helga avanzó hacia la habitación de la aludida y abrió la puerta.

El cuarto tenía las paredes llenas de posters, la mayoría eran de comics, algunos contenían a un grupo posando y con el nombre del mismo arriba, podía leerse "_Suicide Squad_",_ "X-Force_", "_The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen_", "_Wachtmen_", "_Suicide Girls_" y "_WildCats_", en posters más pequeños se podía ver personajes diversos en solitario y entre pequeños espacios habían postales con imágenes de diferentes presentaciones de óperas. Helga recordó que Gretel y ella se había dado la tarea de pegar todo eso, pero obviamente su prima no iba a reducir la labor a algo tan simple, así que, con un anuario de Helga, había creado el juego "_Cómo se lo haría…_", a Helga le tocaron los chicos y a Gretel las chicas, por turnos, debían decir el nombre de uno de los compañeros de la rubia y explicar de la manera más estrafalaria e inventiva cómo tendrían sexo con esa persona. Will, que había estado montando la bolsa de boxeo, las escuchaba, se burlaba con ellas y al final decidió a la vencedora, que sorpresivamente había sido Helga.

Retomando su escaneo visual en la habitación de la alemana, pudo ver un gran televisor que estaba apoyado sobre un escritorio largo y junto a este diferentes consolas, de estas salían un enredo de cables que llegaba hasta el suelo, donde estaban tirados en el suelo varias cajas de videojuegos de terror, "_Amnesia_", "_Ju-On_", "_Calling_", "_Siren: Blood Curse_" y otros más que no sabía que la chica tuviese y que por las portadas estaba agradeciendo que no la hubiese forzado nunca a jugarlos, aún tenía pesadillas con "_Ju-On"_, para rematar había gritado tanto cuando lo había jugado que aún los amigos de Gretel bromeaban sobre el asunto, porque para su mala suerte lo habían jugado en anterior verano en la casa de su tío.

El techo de la habitación era negro pero tenía citas de diversos textos por todos lados, todo estaba escrito a mano, a una letra ligeramente grande para poder leer sin forzar la vista, el armario de Gretel estaba abierto, con una montaña de ropa lanzada ahí que caía hasta el suelo y en la cama de la chica descansaba Will, boca abajo, con la respiración pesada. Y… su prima no estaba en ningún lado. A menos que estuviese debajo de la montaña de ropa.

'_Eh… ¿Helga? Recuérdame que si por algún extraño motivo un psicópata me secuestra y me encierra en un zulo y por suerte tengo mi celular conmigo… no debo arriesgar mi única llamada para contactarte. Hasta que reacciones yo ya estaría muerta, maldita bruja desconsiderada_'

- ¿Dónde rayos estás? –la chica salió de la habitación, sin prestar atención a todo el drama imaginario de su prima y cerró la puerta, para no despertar al pelirrojo.

'_No-tengo-idea. Por eso te llamo. Creo que tomé el bus equivocado. Yo quería ir a la tienda del tío Bob y estoy muy segura que no queda en Francia_'

- ¿Francia? ¿De qué rayos hablas? ¿No tenías libre hoy? –preguntó irritada, mientras volvía a su habitación, donde Phoebe revisaba uno de los libros que había tomado del librero más cercano.

'_Bueno… todo está en francés aquí. Y yo no sé francés. Lo cual me arrepiento porque no tengo idea donde estoy. Ya llamé al tío Bob, quería enviar a uno de los mensajeros a buscarme pero le dije que tú vendrías por mí. No quiero perder el respeto de los empleados si se enteran que me he perdido en este pueblucho que llamas ciudad y que esta apartado de la mano de Dios. Helga… Ven_' eso último había sonado como una orden. La aludida ya estaba sacando una muda de ropa de su armario y sus artículos de aseo personal.

- Mira, sé que soy genial pero no puedo adivinar donde estás –miró a Phoebe- ¿Qué lugar de la ciudad tiene todo escrito en francés?

- La pequeña Francia, donde están Chez Pierre y Chez Paris –la pelinegra enmarcó una ceja- ¿Se volvió a perder? –susurró, Helga asintió- Bueno, lleva viviendo poco tiempo aquí, no es de extrañarse.

- Y cuando está distraída no se fija en que transporte se sube y luego por terca se pone a caminar creyendo que puede encontrar su camino sola.

'_No es terquedad… es que me gusta caminar_' respondió Gretel desde el celular '_Eh… llegué a un lugar con dos restaurantes y una pileta entre ambos. Los dos están cerrados, no hay nadie cerca y me estoy comenzando a fastidiar porque aún no me dices si aún tienes la virginidad encima o no_'

- La tengo. Cálmate. –respondió exasperada, buscando algo de cuello alto que ponerse- Quédate ahí, ya sé dónde estás. Voy a ducharme y voy por ti.

'_Dúchate como militar en guerra. Voy a llegar tarde y el tío Bob esta con un solo cajero que lo ayude' _sonaba frustrada, Helga podía imaginar como la alemana estaba pateando la pileta mientras hablaba.

- Si… si… espera ahí. –colgó y miró a Phoebe- ¿Te molesta esperarme aquí? No voy a demorar mucho. Voy por Gretel, la llevo donde Big Bob y regreso. Puedes usar mi computadora o volver a dormir. –la pelinegra sonrió, Helga lucía con un notable buen humor y apenada por dejarla sola. Algo extremadamente raro en ella, a pesar de los años en los que se ha fortalecido su amistad y se han limado asperezas.

- Dormiré un poco. Avísame si necesitas ayuda. –la rubia asintió y antes de salir de la habitación, Phoebe volvió a hablar- Y… ¿Helga?

- ¿Qué? Chica, debo apurarme antes que Gretel del aburrimiento decida que es una buena idea escabullirse dentro de uno de los restaurantes. No sería la primera vez que decide jugar a la espía rusa. –respondió, impacientes.

- ¿Mantecado? –la pelinegra se señaló el cuello, con una pequeña sonrisa que no podía contener. Helga casi bota todas las cosas que llevaba al escucharla y se sonrojó.

- Estúpido cabeza de balón. –susurró la rubia, intentando salir pero retomó la atención a su amiga- Phoebe.

- ¿Si?

- Esta conversación nunca existió. –le advirtió, ambas sonrieron cómplices. Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

- Olvidando.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **Al inicio de este capítulo quería profundizar la motivación de Helga. Esta es la razón por la que lo arriesga todo, sabiendo que puede obtener un "_Game Over_" y la vida no tiene autoguardados ni vidas extras. Por eso fue un recuento del amor infantil (como la niña que cree que papá lo puede todo), por el amor adolescente (cuando crees que vas a morir de amor y luego te das cuenta que el mundo sigue girando y sigues con vida) hasta el amor real (donde en los buenos y malos momentos sabes que amas a un ser humano imperfecto y único a tus ojos).

¡Gracias por los reviews del anterior capítulo! Me alegró mucho saber su opinión y que celebraran conmigo. También quiero decirles de todo corazón lo feliz que me hizo leer sus comentarios sobre Gretel. Realmente me hizo sentir un fuerte orgullo y esperanza al ver como más allá de aceptación, ustedes estaban encantados por la noticia y divertidos por las posibilidades que desencadenaría esta información.

Bueno, por consejo de un colega, agregaré al final de los capítulos lo siguiente para que no olviden de realizar sus peticiones y preguntas, pequeños saltamontes míos:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	7. Capítulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Todo el departamento estaba en profundo silencio. Helga revisó sobre su hombro una vez más, Gerald seguía en el suelo indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Will se había despertado un momento cuando la rubia entró a la habitación y se puso una bufanda de su prima, pero el pelirrojo apenas murmuró un par de cosas y volvió a caer dormido. Helga había descubierto una botella de vino en el suelo con la que casi había tropezado al rebuscar en el revoltijo de la habitación. Le seguía sorprendiendo que Gretel se hubiese animado a salir a trabajar después de todo lo ocurrido. Phoebe se había metido en su cama y se había dormido cómodamente, durmiendo el sueño de los justos. Lamentablemente, cuando volviera, tendría que limpiar todo ese desastre. Suspiró, salió sin hacer ruido y comenzó a bajar las gradas, revisando el dinero que tenía con ella.

- ¿Helga? –la chica se detuvo en el segundo que agarraba la perilla de la puerta de la salida y con el cúmulo de animales luchando entre sus piernas, listos para huir. La voz de Miles la había congelado en su lugar- ¿Saliendo a hurtadillas?

- Buenos días. –retomó sus pasos y pudo escuchar un par de gatos maullar frustrados por no haber podido salir- No, solo voy a recoger a mi prima. –explicó, ingresando a la cocina, el hombre estaba cómodamente sentado, revisando unas anotaciones, en la mesa descansaba un humeante desayuno con huevos rancheros y carne al jugo. Helga contuvo la respiración, el aroma le recordó el poco apetito que sentía.

Junto al hombre estaba Arnold, comiendo a buen agrado y sirviéndose de la jarra otro vaso de jugo. Por unos segundos se miraron pero apartaron la vista rápidamente.

- ¿No desayunas antes? –ofreció Miles.

- No… muchas gracias. Ya comí arriba. –mintió, sonriendo un poco para que no se notara sus nervios. Gretel y ella habían hablado por horas sobre lo incómodo y raro que era tener a la familia de Arnold siendo tan… familiares con ellas. Ambas habían vivido, de una u otra manera, de forma independiente, construyéndose como robles. La sorpresiva preocupación y familiaridad que las dos recibían dentro de la casa de huéspedes las hacía sentir como Gulliver en Lilliput, expuestas y extremadamente visibles.

- ¿Y no tienes sed? Anoche parece que se divirtieron mucho. –los dos rubios se congelaron ante las palabras del hombre, este sonrió comprensivo- Yo también fui joven, me alegra saber que son lo suficientemente responsables para beber en casa y por lo bien que se les ve, sin excederse.

- Señor… -se apresuró a decir Helga, visiblemente apenada al ser descubierta.

- Miles. –le corrigió el hombre- Y no importa. No debes darme explicaciones, es tu departamento. No soy tu padre, tranquila. –la chica se relajó despacio- Entonces ¿Vas a recoger a tu prima? –Helga sintió- Entonces deja que te acompañe Arnold.

- No es necesario. No demoraré nada.

- Insisto. Además, A Arnold no le molesta ¿Verdad campeón? –el rubio ya se estaba limpiando la boca con una servilleta y recogía sus platos como si desde el principio hubiese planeado salir con la rubia.

- Por supuesto. Espérame aquí, subo por una chaqueta y partimos. –sin esperar respuesta, el chico corrió escaleras arriba. Helga se quedó viendo la dirección que este había tomado.

- Lo educaron bien. –ella regresó a ver, Miles también había visto hacia donde se había ido el chico- Mis padres, lo educaron bien. Él realmente es un caballero, un buen chico. No sé si yo hubiese hecho tan gran trabajo como mis padres lo hicieron.

- Yo tampoco lo sé. –Helga le observaba, con seguridad- No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero si se puede disfrutar el presente. Yo creo que ustedes, toda la familia, están haciendo un gran trabajo con él. Y eso debería hacerlo sentir realmente orgulloso. –ambos escucharon el golpeteo de los escalones - Permiso.

- ¿Helga? –la chica se detuvo en el corredor, mirando hacia atrás, extrañada- Es verdad que no soy tu padre, pero si necesitas la opinión o la ayuda de uno inexperto como yo. Pues, cuentas conmigo ¿Lo sabes? –la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente. Absolutamente, como Gulliver en Lilliput.

- …Gracias. –murmuró, antes de encaminarse al encuentro de Arnold.

Gracias a la descarada pasión del chico, Helga había tenido que hacer milagros para ocultar las marcas que en lugar de ser orgullosos trofeos escarlata, eran vergonzosos recuerdos de su debilidad por él. La chica se había puesto zapatos cómodos, unos jeans oscuros y una playera rosada que daba la apariencia que alguien le había arrancado las mangas desde las costuras, toda la prenda simulaba estar desgastada, con salpicaduras de blanco por algunos lados y la tela parecía estirada quedando suelta en las caderas y en tiras desiguales, como si hubiese estado en más de una lucha. En el pecho llevaba escrito "_Don't look here_" en color sangre, la letra daba la impresión de haber sido escrita con el dedo índice, al final de la última palabra caía una línea desde la _e _hasta el final de la playera y amarrado al cuello llevaba una bufanda blanca.

- ¿Dónde consigues esas playeras? Son poco comunes, al igual que las frases que tienen –comentó Arnold, cuando se encontraron y abrió la puerta, dejando a los animales salir y dándole paso a Helga de que fuese primero.

- ¿No lees la advertencia, cabeza de balón? –preguntó ella, mientras caminaban hacia el sur, revisando constantemente el tráfico.

- Si, luce como si al último sujeto que observó ahí, tu prima lo hubiese asesinado –bromeó.

- No necesito a Gretel para defenderme de mirones. –respondió la chica, cruzándose de brazos con visible indignación.

- No he dicho eso. Pero entre tus aptitudes no creo que esté el asesinato.

- ¿Y en ella sí? –enmarcó su ceja, mirándolo despectiva.

- Por lo que he visto, ella es capaz de muchas cosas por defenderte. –comentó, encogiéndose de hombros- Y… ¿A dónde vamos?

Helga contuvo la respiración y comenzó a explicarle todo lo que sabía de la situación y la razón por la que estaba tan temprano en la mañana buscando un taxi que parecía no querer aparecer.

- Entiendo. Solo una duda ¿No puedes darle direcciones desde el celular? Varios autobuses pasan por ahí y podrían llevarla a su destino. –Arnold no había imaginado que Helga fuese el tipo de chica que saliera corriendo al rescate de alguien ante una situación realmente fácil de solucionar sin tanto gasto de energía y tiempo.

- Gretel es despistada ¿Entendido? –la rubia se detuvo en una esquina, para esperar algún trasporte que los llevara hacia el barrio francés- Bueno, no despistada. Simplemente, cuando está distraída no se percata de dónde está parada y solo sigue la rutina. Si sabe que en alguna esquina toma el bus, pues lo toma, sin leer que número es, si sabe que caminando recto llega a su destino, no se percata que hace media hora que pasó su objetivo. Cuando se abstrae, pierde el sentido de la realidad. –y era de familia, Helga fantaseaba constantemente entre el sueño y el arte.

- No luce como ese tipo de personas. –admitió él, sorprendido- Como se la ve tan dedicada a lo que hace.

- Realmente, Arnoldo, tu análisis de las personas es extremadamente simple. –en ese momento pasó un taxi y la rubia lo detuvo, ambos se subieron y Helga dio la dirección- El problema es su dedicación, si se pone a analizar algo o querer resolver cualquier situación, su cuerpo se pone en automático y puede terminar en cualquier lugar. –una sonrisa cínica se formó en sus labios- Cuando ella iba a venir para estudiar acá, su padre estaba preocupado, el avión haría más de cinco escalas diferentes y tendría que cambiar de aviones. Gretel estaba tan ensimismada por todo lo que tendría que hacer al llegar acá, que mi tío temía que al momento en que bajase en el primer aeropuerto terminara perdiéndose, saliendo del lugar y cuando reaccionara ni siquiera supiera en qué país estaba.

- Debes estar bromeando. –Arnold la observaba admirado, pero la chica negó- Pero es imposible que tan fácilmente se pierda.

- A los cinco años se perdió en una base militar y hasta el día de hoy nadie entiende como terminó en el campo de tiro. Por fortuna un tripulante la vio antes de que comenzara la práctica. –se encogió de hombros- En todo caso, mi tío me pagó el pasaje de ida y vuelta para escoltar a Gretel. Fui hasta allá, dormí unas ocho horas, me desperté y de regreso al aeropuerto. Aun así se perdió en el aeropuerto de España y tuvieron que desplegar a seguridad para encontrarla. Para mala suerte de todos, cuando uno de los guardias la encontró se acercó rápidamente y asustó a un niño que estaba ahí, el llanto hizo reaccionar a Gretel, ella solo notó que un sujeto se acercaba demasiado rápido a ella y… -se rio- usó su mochila como mazo, lo golpeó tan fuerte que lo dejó aturdido, le pateó en la entrepierna y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Obviamente llamaron a más guardias y me avisaron donde estaba ella. Cuando llegué, la tenía inmovilizada en el suelo tres sujetos y otros cuatro estaban seriamente golpeados, mientras ella los maldecía en tres idiomas diferentes. –negó, inclinando el rostro, sintiendo vergüenza ajena- Mi tío tuvo que presentar su disculpa por escribo. Pero yo la pasé peor.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó intrigado el chico, aunque de buen humor. Le gustaba eso, conocer cosas de Helga, llenar el vacío que por años se había formado al distanciarse ambos.

- ¿No es obvio, zopenco? –este negó y ella se comenzó a reír- Cuando vi a Gretel inmovilizada, se me nubló la mente. Solo pensé que la estaban lastimando. Así que… -sonrió divertida.

- ¡Helga! –la chica asintió y él no sabía si regañarla o reírse- ¿Atacaste a los guardias?

- Los taclee y comencé a dar golpes a diestra y siniestra. Gretel también comenzó a luchar. A los diez minutos había más guardias sobre nosotras que aún sospechamos que tuvieron que pedir guardias prestados de otro lado. Cuando nos embarcaron al avión, estoy segura que nos negaron el ingreso a España otra vez. Y Gretel pensó que sería divertido responder a los insultos en español que no entendíamos de una manera… original.

- Dios… temo preguntar. –hasta el taxista estaba pendiente.

- Se quitó los zapatos y se los lanzó. Uno impactó en el jefe de seguridad, otro a un pobre diablo que estaba de curioso viendo todo. –Helga se comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia y el taxista no pudo evitar sonreír, conteniendo la risa- Me tocó arrastrarla dentro del avión. El resto del viaje se quejó del frío y en el siguiente lugar que hicimos escala tuvo que comprarse zapatos. Los más caros de la historia.

- ¿Y qué dijo tu tío cuando se enteró?

- "_Es una von Bismarck, un ejército élite de una sola persona, no se la puede detener fácilmente_" –habló, fingiendo la voz de un hombre y un fuerte acento alemán- Eso dijo. A mí me castigaron una semana. –giró los ojos- Irónico.

- En realidad, tu tío fue el que reaccionó muy bien ante la historia, lo normal hubiese sido que se molestara. –apuntó él, pensando que la familia de Helga en realidad había actuado de la manera correcta, era una pena que la chica no lo notara.

- No lo creas, Arnold. –el taxi se detuvo y la chica pagó, mientras se bajaban- Bien… -observó ambos restaurantes y la pileta- Gretel no está aquí… maldita sea. –gruñó, molestándose, mientras avanzaba a zancadas hacia la pileta.

- Debe estar cerca. –apuntó él.

- Oh… lo sé. Solo espero que no esté inapropiadamente cerca. –sacó su celular y comenzó a buscar el número de la alemana.

- ¿Inapropiadamente?

- Trepada en el techo de alguno de estos restaurantes ¡O dentro de alguna bodega subterránea! –el chico le observó extrañado, pero no tuvo tiempo de replicar- ¿Dónde rayos estás? –gritó Helga al teléfono cuando sintió que le contestaban.

'_Me aburrí de esperar ¿Ya llegaste?_' la voz de la alemana sonaba relajada.

- ¿Dónde demonios estás? –preguntó otra vez la rubia, mirando hacia todas las direcciones.

'_Oh… eres la Helga enojada. No me gusta la Helga enojada, tiene los humos muy altos. Voy a tener que bajártelos' _y colgó.

La rubia tembló de ira, Arnold instintivamente dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sabiendo que la bomba estaba a punto de explotar.

- ¡Gretel! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas la chica.

- ¡Bruja! –los dos chicos regresaron a ver, Gretel estaba parada sobre la terraza de _Chez Paris_, sonreía victoriosa desde su posición. La alemana lucía diferente a su regular vestir, aparentaba más de dieciocho años aunque la expresión en su rostro no la hacía ver madura. Gretel estaba usando un traje color marrón, la falda a mitad del muslo y una chaqueta de tres botones corte en V ocultaba mayoritariamente una blusa blanca. La chica tenía unos zapatos de tacón alto color chocolate en las manos y sus piernas estaban cubiertas por mallas del mismo color que el traje. El cabello lo tenía recogido hacia atrás en un moño. Lamentablemente la imagen perdía su efecto al apreciar dónde estaba parada- ¡Enfermero! ¿Has venido a rescatarme también?

- Buenos días para ti también, Gretel. –saludó este, cruzándose de brazos- Puedo preguntar ¿Cómo subiste ahí? –la chica señaló el costado sur del restaurante, donde una enredadera crecía contra la pared- ¿Escalaste?

- La enredadera es de decoración, esta agarrada a una superficie de metal cuadriculado contra la pared, por ahí subí. –sonreía de lado- ¿Y Helga? –preguntó, extrañada, hasta hace un segundo estaba junto a Arnold.

El chico comenzó a buscarla y tanto la alemana como él la localizaron, parada sobre lo más alto de la pileta, haciendo equilibrio mientras se empapaba su ropa por la salida de agua, aunque parecía no importarle en absoluto eso.

- ¿Helga? –el rubio quiso acercarse, pero la chica ni siquiera le prestó atención.

- ¡Baja de ahí! –exigió a Gretel, pero su prima no hizo caso- Te lo advertí. –y con esas palabras, comenzó a lanzarle a la alemana piedras que había recolectado.

La chica comenzó a esquivar rápidamente, mientras una risa infantil se escuchaba, saltando de un lado a otro, para fastidio de Helga. Las piedras, en su mayoría, apuntaban a las piernas y pies de la alemana, pero aun así parecía una técnica peligrosa.

- ¡Helga! ¡Deja eso! –rogó el chico, avanzando hacia la pileta, intentando encontrar la manera en como la rubia se había subido en la roca resbaladiza para llegar a lo más alto- Puedes lastimarla y te puedes caer tú. –intentó hacerla entrar en razón.

- ¡Me hiciste venir hasta aquí! –obviamente Helga encontraba más importante descargar su furia a piedrazos que escuchar al chico- ¡Me hiciste dejar mi cómoda cama para venir hasta aquí! ¿Y para qué? ¡Para escalar! –rugió, lanzándole otra piedra a la chica que seguía moviéndose de manera burlona. Pero la puntería de Helga era mucho más rápida que las reacciones de Gretel. A los pocos segundos, la alemana estaba arrodillada en el suelo cubriéndose la cabeza y pidiendo tregua, cuando los ataques se detuvieron, asomó la cabeza. Arnold tenía los jeans empapados, no había podido escalar la pileta, la piedra era demasiado resbaladiza y pegajosa. Por lo que en más de una ocasión simplemente se había caído sentado en la parte inferior de la misma, donde se acumulaba el agua. Y al parecer a ninguna de las dos chicas les importaba eso.

- Rompiste mis preciosas mallas. –se quejó la chica, sentándose en la cornisa del restaurante.

- ¡Agradece que no te rompí la cabeza!

- ¡Enfermero! ¡Controla a tu hembra! –la frase salió con el mismo humor que el diálogo tradicional, pero el efecto conseguido fue diferente. Arnold, que había estado intentando salir de la pileta, se quedó congelado y Helga simplemente resbaló de su posición hacia atrás. El rubio tuvo que moverse rápido para atraparla entre sus brazos pero una vez más cayó sentado en la pileta. Ambos estaban completamente rojos, mientras Gretel se reía desde su posición- Palabras… palabras. Mejores que cualquier piedra que puedas lanzarme, Helga. Recuérdalo la próxima vez. –comentó la chica, con una sonrisa oscura y saltó desde la cornisa. A pesar de tener casi tres metros de altura, ella cayó sobre sus pies y terminó apoyando sus manos en el suelo para equilibrarse, se enderezó con agilidad y caminó hacia el par de tórtolos que luchaban entre sí en un intento de soltarse, pararse y ayudarse. Todo al mismo tiempo- Lamento interrumpir su juego pre-coital en el agua, que personalmente me parece de lo más original aunque… algo exhibicionista. Pero ¿Quién soy yo para criticar el kamasutra de esta ciudad perdida en el mapa del país? –la chica se sentó en el borde de la pileta que aún estaba seco, mirando el daño en sus mallas- Helga… te pasaste ¿Piedrazos? Tendré moretones por días. –se quejó, con un pequeño mohín en sus labios.

Arnold por fin logró levantarse, después de que Helga le pisara y saliera de la pileta, completamente mojada. El chico se escurrió el agua del cabello, intentando comprender como había terminado en medio de toda esa confrontación. Lentamente, se atrevió a mirar a las dos chicas quienes comenzaron a discutir y darse amenazas entre ellas, aunque el humor se notaba en sus rostros ¿Cómo podía ser posible que fuese el único en ese lugar que viese el potencial peligro en que habían estado ambas al hacer eso? Él seriamente se hubiese molestado si alguien le comenzaba a lanzar piedras, por muy broma que fuese. Pero ahí estaban las dos, riéndose entre sí y hasta pudo notar como Helga en realidad mantenía la distancia para no mojar a Gretel y su ropa formal.

- Como sea, así aprenderás a no allanar propiedad privada. Aquí no está la familia para apelar por ti. –concluyó Helga, soltándose el cabello para escurrírselo, el rubio sintió que la garganta se le secaba. Las únicas veces que había visto a la chica con el cabello suelto habían sido momentos extremadamente íntimos. Además, la ropa empapada y pesada no le ayudaba a apartar la vista de ella- ¿Se te perdió algo, cabeza de balón? –gruñó ella.

- …No –apartó la vista, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y dejaba salir el agua de estos.

- Chicos, aunque me estoy divirtiendo a muerte con ustedes… ¿Podrían llevarme a _Big Bob Beepers_? Voy tremendamente tarde… -les recordó, parándose para animarlos a continuar.

- Lo que deberíamos hacer es dejarte aquí para que aprendas tu lección. –masculló Helga, mientras caminaban hacia la calle principal- Además, gracias a que estamos empapados, no podemos tomar taxi.

- Vamos en bus. –se encogió de hombros la alemana.

- Y el local no está realmente lejos de aquí. –animó Arnold, mientras detenía un bus y dejaba que las chicas subieran, el conductor les lanzó una mirada de advertencia al ver cómo iban empapando el corredor y los tres chicos se sentaron en el último asiento- ¿No estás cansada? –le preguntó a Gretel, ella le observó sorprendida dado que estaba iniciando una conversación con ella y luego se rio- ¿Qué? –preguntó, defensivo.

- Eres demasiado cortés. No tienes que esforzarte por agradarme.

- No es esa mi intención. Solo pensé que… bueno… realmente pasamos tiempo juntos y eso va a ser una constante. Así que creí que sería bueno que…

- ¿…nos lleváramos bien? –el chico se sonrojó al ser sorprendido exactamente en lo que ella le había acusado anteriormente.

- No te esfuerces, cabeza de balón. A Gretel no le gustan los chicos samaritanos. –la aludida soltó una risa algo cruel y se encogió de hombros.

- No entiendo. –admitió Arnold, no recordaba haber sido grosero con la chica- ¿Te hice algo?

- Pobre zopenco, está acostumbrado que la gente lo ame- -Helga giró los ojos, apoyándose contra la ventana del autobús.

- No. –Gretel enmarcaba la ceja, conteniendo un gesto de sorpresa y fastidio en sus facciones- No te odio, si eso te hace dormir tranquilo. No me desagradas. Pero tampoco me agradas. Eres como una mascota, puedo jugar contigo siempre y cuando no seas mi responsabilidad. –el chico se dio cuenta que esas palabras eran más crudas y más dolorosas que todas las veces en que Helga le había dicho que lo odiaba. Por alguna razón, era más cómodo tener algún tipo de relación con alguien con quien se interactuaba constantemente, que no tener ninguna relación- Oh… no te pongas mal. No es para tanto. En general a mí no me importa la gente. –la alemana le sacudió el cabello, como si tratara con un niño y le sonrió de costado, cuando él se animó un poco, la mirada azulada cambió rápidamente, oscureciéndose y se volvió filosa, la sonrisa en la boca femenina se curvó con crueldad y de un segundo a otro, Arnold deseo saltar lejos de ella- Pero dado que eres _la primera vez_ de Helga, haré una excepción y te aceptaré cerca de mi terreno, como modo de prueba. –ronroneó, usando su dedo índice para rascar el mentón del rubio como si se tratara de un gato, pero él estaba paralizado y visiblemente asustado por la manera en que Gretel fácilmente lo había engatusado para bajar sus defensas y así lograr que se acercara lo suficiente para atacarlo otra vez. Maldita sea, la chica era buena para atormentarlo.

- … ¿Prue-ba? –carraspeó para aclararse la voz y se hizo hacia atrás, apretándose contra Helga, dado que sin darse cuenta se había sentado en medio de las dos chicas.

- No le hagas caso. –contestó Helga, empujándolo para que deje de aplastarla. Al parecer, el saber los sentimientos de la chica y todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior no había cambiado la manera en que esta le trataba, por lo menos de manera pública- Ya mismo llegamos.

- Bien que me avisas. –y sin más, Gretel se subió la falda hasta que apenas cubría sus caderas, Arnold apartó el rostro de golpe, mirando por la ventana y se aferró al asiento de adelante. La alemana estaba sentada en el único puesto que daba vista a todo el corredor del autobús ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- No voy a entrar al local con las mallas rotas. –alcanzó a escuchar.

- Vas a infartar al cabeza de balón. Luego su familia nos pide un repuesto ¿Y de dónde vamos a sacar un chico con una cabeza tan grande? –bromeó Helga, completamente tranquila, Arnold buscó el rostro de la chica y esta sonreía de costado, realmente burlona- ¿Qué? ¿La mala de Gretel te está asustando? –picó, usando una voz similar a la que se usaría para tratar con un niño.

- ¡Listo! Tuve cuidado de no dejar ver la lencería, enfermero. Si es que eso te molesta.

- Genial, es hora de bajarnos. –cuando Arnold se levantó, la alemana iba en frente de él, tenía una tela café envuelta en una de sus manos, ahora sus pálidas piernas destacaban con el atuendo oscuro, al primer basurero, la chica lanzó las mallas dentro.

Al llegar a _Big Bob Beepers_, Arnold recordó lo gigante que era ese lugar, enteramente de ladrillo en el exterior, con todo y el estacionamiento, ocupaba una manzana completa. El rostro del padre de Helga resaltaba sobre el edificio, en una cabeza de plástico excesivamente cómica, con la sonrisa alargada, los ojos saltones y una corona de monarca.

- Te juro que al final del año voy a convencer al tío Bob de quitar esa cosa de ahí. –confirmó Gretel, mirando a los empapados chicos a su espalda. Los dos estaban tiritando de frío y la ropa parecía querer caerse de sus cuerpos por el peso. Lo más patético era como al caminar sus zapatos hacían ruido y escurrían agua- Vamos por la parte de atrás. –la chica comenzó a caminar con seguridad, dejándolos atrás un par de metros, la alemana había adaptado un caminar seguro, cadencioso, similar al de una mujer de negocios, su porte erguido y resuelto hacía dudar que minutos antes hubiese estado trepada en el techo de un restaurante o quitándose ropa en un bus público.

- Apresúrate, Arnoldo. –Helga intentaba caminar rápidamente, pero su cuerpo se estaba tensando acorde comenzaban a acercarse a la zona de carga, donde grandes camiones estaban detenidos y empleados, vestidos de overol, montaban y desmontaban cajas.

- ¿Estas bien, Helga? –preguntó Arnold, extrañado, apenas llevaban dos semanas conviviendo uno cerca del otro y aun así le parecía que había aprendido demasiado de ella, había distinguido tantas cosas que ahora podía apreciar como la antigua Helga, la niña que siempre estaban a la defensiva, volvía a flote.

- No molestes, zopenco. –gruñó ella, cerrando sus puños. El chico prefirió quedarse callado, sabiendo que en ese momento no podría hacer nada. Le lanzó una mirada rápida a la rubia y pudo notar como ella se cruzaba de brazos, cubriendo su pecho con ese gesto. En algún momento se había recogido el cabello una vez más pero se le estaba rizando en las puntas.

- ¡Señorita Pataki, buenos días!

- ¡Buen día, señorita Pataki!

- ¡Que bueno verla!

- El señor Pataki ha estado preguntando por usted, ya nos estaba preocupando.

Arnold detuvo lentamente el paso, mirando a los cargadores. No le estaban hablando a Helga. Ni siquiera estaban reparando en su existencia. Ellos estaban sonriendo, con verdadero entusiasmo, a Gretel, quien se detuvo frente a ellos, con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa alegre.

- Quien no la conociera, la compra ¿No? –se burló Helga, parándose junto a él, cruzada de brazos.

- Buenos días a todos ¿Ese es el cargamento para la feria comercial de San Diego? –consultó la chica. Los hombres seguían trabajando y moviéndose, pero sin apartar los ojos de ella.

- Si, el último cargamento. Justo estábamos a punto de salir.

- Me alegra haber podido llegar para despedirlos. –los hombres se rieron, Arnold tenía la boca abierta. Esos hombres rondaban entre los treinta y cincuenta años, fornidos y desde lejos habían lucido extremadamente serios. Pero en ese momento miraban con respeto y simpatía a Gretel y ella parecía sincera en cada una de sus palabras- Recuerden que están saliendo con antelación, no se sobre esfuercen y hagan relevos para conducir. Los estaré monitoreando ¿Entendido? –los hombres asintieron al unísono, como una tropa- Bien, entonces iré por Bob para que esté tranquilo. Buena suerte. –la chica inclinó el rostro, con finos modales y se encaminó dentro de la bodega. Helga y Arnold tuvieron que apresurar la marcha.

- Realmente es un ángel la señorita ¿Verdad? –mientras caminaban, los cargadores hablaban con un renovado buen humor.

- Absolutamente. Yo estaba preocupado por el negocio, no sabía a quién se lo heredaría el señor Pataki. Pero el sujeto es tan listo. –Helga detuvo a Arnold del brazo y le hizo una señal para que escuchara.

- Si, envió a su hija pequeña a estudiar en el extranjero desde muy temprana edad. Preparándola para el negocio.

- Y debió dolerle apartarla de él, con lo que la quiere. –Helga fingió dispararse la cabeza, conteniendo la risa. Arnold al inicio se había preocupado que la chica tomara toda esa atención y palabras de manera negativa, pero parecía realmente divertida.

- Con lo que se quieren los dos, querrás decir ¿O crees que ella viene aquí todo el tiempo libre que tiene porque lo necesite? No, hombre. Yo te digo, la señorita ama a su padre.

- Vamos, cabeza de balón. –la rubia comenzó a empujarlo desde la espalda para ingresar a las bodegas. Las personas solo los miraban pero pasaban de ellos.

- ¿Hija? –preguntó él, mientras se resignaba a que lo guiara a la fuerza.

- ¿No sabías que Big Bob tenía dos hijas? Olga y Gretel. –le informó con sarcasmo la chica.

- Pero…

- Calma tus motores, Arnoldo.

- ¡Hey! –los dos levantaron la vista, Gretel les hacía señas- ¿Qué hacen tan atrás? –les enseñó dos overoles verdes, como los que usaban los cargadores- ¿Quieren ropa seca? –ofreció, sacudiendo las prendas como si fuesen deliciosos chocolates- O los dejo desnudos. Aunque yo creo que la ley lo prohíbe.

- Ya era hora. –se animó Helga, avanzando hasta su prima y tomando una de las prendas, Arnold hizo lo mismo.

- Cámbiense en la oficina del tío Bob. Yo ya los alcanzo, debo avisarle que ya llegamos. –la chica señaló unas escaleras justo donde terminaba la bodega e iniciaba la tienda. Los dos jóvenes subieron, mirando el ajetreado movimiento de compradores y vendedores.

- Le va bien a tu papá. –comentó Arnold, mientras subían.

- Si, pero estuvo a punto de quebrar. Los localizadores pasaron de moda pero Big Bob es… terco. Hasta que Gretel llegó. –giró el dedo índice, apuntando al cielo- Ahora este lugar prospera y yo no deberé preocuparme por dejar la universidad y ponerme a trabajar para mantener a la familia o algo así. –llegaron a la oficina y Helga abrió la puerta.

El lugar lucía recientemente remodelado, era alargado y tenía un enorme ventanal que dejaba ver tanto a la zona comercial del local como la bodega, estratégicamente localizado para observar todo, contra el ventanal había una pequeña sala con sillones de cuero y frente a esta un amplio escritorio, las paredes estaban recubiertas de madera y sobre ellas, encuadrados, se apreciaban diplomas, certificados y premios variados.

- Lujoso. –admitió el chico- Luce realmente cómodo.

- Si… -la chica se dejó caer en el sillón, a pesar de sonar tan casual, Arnold podía apreciar el estrés que presentaba y como sus músculos estaban visiblemente contraídos.

- Volveré a preguntar… ¿Qué sucede, Helga? –se paró frente a la chica, pero esta se inclinó y se quitó los zapatos y las medias, dejando que el piso de madera se mojara- Helga… -insistió.

- Nada ¿Si? –levantó el rostro, seria- Absolutamente nada.

- ¿Es… algo de tu padre? ¿O de este lugar? Puedo notar que estás tensa. –Helga se levantó de golpe, encarándolo, apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas- No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva.

- Son mis asuntos, Arnoldo ¿Algo más? –notó que él iba a insistir, así que se abrió el pantalón y se lo bajó, dejando que la tela pesada hiciera caso a la gravedad y se resbalara hasta el suelo. El chico abrió los ojos sorprendido, atrás de la rubia estaba el gran ventanal que la reflejaba perfectamente y a su izquierda la puerta. La puerta de la oficina del padre de Helga. Por instinto, dio un brinco hacia atrás y le dio las espaldas- Si, eso imaginé. Ahora cámbiate rápido antes que llegue Big Bob.

- ¿Sabes? No puedes detener las conversaciones incómodas siempre de la misma manera.

- ¿Desnudándome?

- Creando situaciones incómodas con tu cuerpo.

- Entonces ¿Quieres que ya no creo _situaciones incómodas con mi cuerpo_ frente a ti? –el chico estuvo a punto de hablar pero se contuvo, simplemente una parte de su cerebro, una muy racional y conocedora le dijo que mantuviera su caballerosa y correcta boca cerrada por esta vez- Entonces ¿No creo situaciones incómodas con mi cuerpo frente a otras personas que no sean tú?

El chico simplemente asintió, la escuchó reírse con burla, pero él se lo permitió, se comenzó a quitar la ropa, procurando dejarla a un lado, se quedó el bóxer y observó el overol de trabajo, lamentablemente la única prenda que llevaba sobre el cuerpo estaba igual de mojada que el resto. Suspiró resignado y se encogió de hombros ante la inevitable situación de mojar también el overol.

- ¿Qué haces? –el chico se detuvo, medio inclinado- Quítate el bóxer también. El overol no va a servir de nada si lo mojas. –Arnold se enderezó de inmediato y se giró, Helga estaba mirándolo con el cierre frontal del overol abierto hasta su ombligo, dejando a la vista su desnuda piel en un profundo escote. El pulso se le detuvo un segundo y al siguiente comenzó a correr con fuerza, mientras levantaba la mirada hasta captar la de Helga ¿Ella le había estado viendo mientras se quitaba la ropa? Sin contar la sonrisa cínica, la chica lucía realmente despreocupada- Termina de cambiarte, zopenco. Iba en serio la advertencia de Big Bob.

El chico se contuvo, ambos se miraron fijamente, midiendo el terreno en silencio. Era como un reto no pronunciado ¿Ella se iba a quedar mirándolo hasta el final? ¿Él se iba a atrever a quedarse desnudo en frente de ella? Repentinamente los nervios habían desaparecido y solo había seriedad y un reto impuesto. La chica no se movió, tenía las manos a la cadera y no se cubrió, intentando demostrar la seriedad de sus acciones. Él mantuvo el contacto visual, sin distraerse sobre el peligroso escote, demostrando fuerza de voluntad.

Arnold llevó sus manos a los costados de su bóxer y lo fue bajando, como si estuviese a punto de desenfundar un arma en un duelo del viejo oeste. La chica no pareció dudar hasta que una rápida mirada hacia abajo fue su perdición, apenas y vislumbró la V masculina que se formaba desde los costados de las caderas bajando al centro, ese despliegue de músculos ligeros sumamente eróticos bastó para que apartara la mirada, concediendo la victoria al chico. Este contuvo la risa, se bajó rápidamente la prenda y se puso el overol en un tiempo que posiblemente hubiese sido considerado como el más rápido.

- Ya puedes ver, Helga. –le animó, burlándose, mientras recogía su ropa y la doblaba.

- Oh, cállate. –gruñó ella, dejándose caer en el sillón y empujando su ropa también doblada en el suelo. Arnold se acercó y puso la suya junto al primer montón. Alcanzó a distinguir tiras blancas de sostén y tela azul que seguramente era parte de sus bragas- Maldita sea, Arnoldo ¿Qué tanto miras?

- Nada. –susurró él, sentándose junto a ella, la chica le regresó a ver, lista para otro comentario mordaz, cuando notó la mirada esmeralda oscurecerse y la boca masculina mostró una sonrisa ladeada. Helga se paralizó al identificar ese rostro y se hizo suavemente hacia atrás, buscando crear distancia, pero él la tomó de la cintura y la enderezó- No creo que a tu padre le guste verte así. -–comentó casual, mientras capturaba el cierre del overol y lo subía hasta casi cerrarlo por completo. Ella contuvo el aliento, sonrojándose- Y tampoco le gustaría ver estos. –acarició el cuello de la chica con su palma, la chica mantenía la bufanda sobre su piel, igual de mojada, hacía que zonas de la parte alta del overol se mojaran, pero él logró moverla lo suficiente para mirar las marcas rojizas sobre su piel.

- Eres un idiota. –murmuró ella, con la mirada clavada a un costado. En respuesta él la atrajo más por la cintura hasta crear una obvia presión entre sus torsos- Mi padre… -le advirtió, aunque su voz era apenas un susurro. Maldito sea él y todo lo que hacía. La mareaba demasiado rápida cuando se ponía tan cerca y le miraba de esa manera.

- No pareció importarte eso cuando te cambiaste en frente del ventanal. –le recordó él y para frustración de Helga, besó su mejilla. Al inicio sintió el gesto extremadamente inocente para el tono de voz que el chico estaba usando, pero al segundo siguiente se estremeció por completo. Los labios del chico creaban una cálida presión y se separaban apenas unos centímetros para volverla a besar unos milímetros más lejos del primer contacto. La acción lograba erizarle la piel.

- El cristal es unidireccional. Desde afuera no pueden ver adentro. –explicó, en un susurro. Una voz en su cabeza le gritaba que ella no le debía explicaciones.

- Ya veo. Buena chica. –la tomó del mentón y la besó, apenas la presión entre sus labios fue íntima, Helga pudo sentir aquel contacto como un premio y él se separó un poco- Entonces… ¿Estás desnuda abajo del overol? –preguntó, sonriendo divertido. Ella abrió los ojos y lo empujó al otro extremo del sillón.

- No te voy a responder eso, cabeza de balón. –contestó, enmarcando la ceja.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Helga G. Pataki está abochornada? –preguntó, cínico.

- Porque la respuesta es obvia. Y si tengo que decírtela, solo sería para darte gusto. Cosa que no me interesa en lo más mínimo. –la puerta se abrió y los dos se irguieron de golpe, Gretel entró y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

- Por supuesto… Exactamente… Y la seguridad… -asintió- por supuesto… por supuesto… eso pensaba yo… Claro, nosotros ofrecemos un seguro completo… No, no solo la garantía, ofrecemos un seguro económico… Por supuesto… por supuesto… -rodó los ojos, pero su voz seguía igual de amable- Entonces… Oh si… eso también. Entendido… Entonces nos veríamos la siguiente semana… Descuide, yo le avisaré personalmente al señor Pataki… Hasta luego… gracias… -la alemana colgó, suspirando agotada y se sentó sobre el escritorio, cruzándose de piernas, mirando a los dos jóvenes- ¿Se han estado portando mal en la oficina de papi, Helga?

- En tus sueños, Gretel. –la aludida se levantó y avanzó un par de pasos, pero se quedó parada.

- Oh sí, -respondió sarcástica, girando los ojos- porque en mis sueños, en la categoría de favoritos, el segundo puesto se lo ganó: "_Helga dándole respiración de boca a boca al enfermerito de Arnold_" ¿O debería decir de boca a punta? –picó, con una sonrisa perversa. El rubio sintió los colores subir a su rostro, pero la otra chica no se perturbó.

- ¿Solo segundo lugar? Me ofendes, Gretel, creo que la Helga de tus sueños no es tan buena como la original, si es que logró solo un segundo lugar. –contestó, altiva.

- Oh… boquita de cereza, yo de ti me quedo calladita. Porque a menos que estuvieses practicando con el cuello _largo_ –la alemana acentuó la última palabra, lanzándole una mirada a Arnold, cínica- de una botella de cerveza… tu "boca a boca" está en nivel cero. –Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y dio un paso hacia adelante, negándose a la derrota.

- ¿Quieres apostar? –respondió de inmediato, alzando la voz. Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el mundo frente a sus ojos peligrosamente se estaba inclinando a la insana locura.

- Dalo por hecho, desgarbada ¿Quién sería el terreno de juego? ¿El enfermero? –Helga se detuvo de golpe, sorprendida- Oh… ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo, bruja?

- ¡Claro que no! El zopenco podrá darte un informe detallado. –el mundo de Arnold había caído en un bizarro caos.

- Para hacerlo profesional, que sea un informe certificado y…

- ¡Paren con eso! –las dos chicas detuvieron la lucha de miradas que tenían y apuntaron su atención a Arnold, quien se había levantado del sillón, cruzándose de brazos con su rostro serio- No pueden ir apostando así de fácil cosas así. No están hablando de cosas sin importancia.

- …y eso que aún no llegaba a la parte en que decía que si perdías, –dijo Gretel, retomando su atención a su prima- el enfermero sería mi esclavo personal por una semana.

- Te lo dije, es demasiado moralista. –Helga extendió la mano hacia la otra rubia, ambas sonriendo de lado- Me debes cincuenta dólares.

- Realmente pensé que tardaría más en reaccionar. –la alemana sacó de su chaqueta un grupo de billetes doblados y se los entregó.

- ¿Qué…? –Arnold estaba sorprendido, sus brazos colgaban hacia abajo, sin fuerza y las miraba con incredulidad.

- ¡Era una broma! –corearon las dos y como si hubiesen practicado le sacaron la lengua. La peor parte es que el gesto no había sido infantil, como lo hacían los niños. Las dos rubias habían entrecerrado los ojos de manera sincronizada y las puntas de sus lenguas apenas asomaron entre sus labios. Por alguna razón ese gesto parecía tan grosero como si hubiesen levantado el dedo del medio.

- ¡Eso no fue gracioso! –les regañó, dando un paso hacia adelante, pero se detuvo cuando Gretel se inclinó peligrosamente hacia él, como si fuese a saltar en su dirección, los labios femeninos se curvaron en una sonrisa juguetona y su mirada resplandeció con violencia.

- Oh… claro que lo fue –ronroneó la alemana, mirando a Helga y esta asintió.

- El humor a costa de la moralidad de otros es muy divertido. –las dos chicas cruzaron miradas- Ahora, Gretel, me quedé intrigada…

- Helga… -la voz del chico había sido recriminatoria, buscando llamar su atención, esta le regresó a ver, altiva y sus manos cerradas en su cintura, forzando a la tela del overol a marcar sus curvas.

- Calladito, niño bonito. Las adultas intentamos hablar. No querrás que se te castigue ¿Verdad? –la chica levantó su puño, en un obvio gesto de advertencia que en la infancia había causado tanto miedo.

- Mejor cambiamos de tema… acabo de imaginar como con solo mis dedos podría castigar al enfermero y no pudiera sentarse por días –la alemana agitó los dedos en dirección del chico a ver si se imaginaba la acción- me ha tentado demasiado.

- Gretel… -la aludida tardó en reaccionar, Arnold estaba completamente pálido y había dado un paso hacia atrás, visiblemente aterrado- Mejor cambiamos de tema. Y mantén tus inquietos dedos lejos de él.

- Oh… nunca me dejan divertirme. –la chica se cruzó de brazos, como niña castigada.

- Entonces… si puedo adivinar tu sueño favorito, el número uno debe ser… que te casas con una montaña de dinero ¿No? –Helga lanzó una mirada al chico, notó como él, a pesar de tener los brazos cruzados, había sonreído ligeramente por el comentario y se calmaba del tema anterior.

- ¡Hey! Tendríamos hermosos y brillantes hijos. –bromeó la alemana- Además, sería una esposa liberal, lo haría rodar por el mercado, para que lo manoseen a gusto y cuando vuelva haya ganado peso. –los tres rieron, entrando a un terreno más tranquilo.

- Le explicaba a Arnoldo que este lugar estuvo a punto de quebrar antes que llegaras. –Helga cambió ligeramente el tema, apartando las bromas por el momento para que no hubiese señal de posibles traumas para el chico.

- Realmente me sorprende. –admitió el chico- A pesar de tu edad, te manejas en los negocios con mucha naturalidad. Me gustaría sentir la misma seguridad que tú tienes.

- Todo está en la experiencia. Al inicio no sabía nada de este negocio, pero tío Bob me dejaba acompañarlo, fui aprendiendo y preguntando. Luego investigué y comencé a darle ideas. Lo importante es arriesgarte y hacer las cosas. –se encogió de hombros.

- Y los empleados te aprecian. –y fue sincero en la admiración de su voz. Realmente esa faceta de Gretel era nueva, pero la chica simplemente se rio con burla.

- No te confundas, enfermero. No se trata de aprecio o cariño. Ellos confían en mí, no dedican su tiempo a preocuparse y se vuelven más productivos. Un verdadero líder se junta con cada grupo y los inspira para su correcto desempeño. Esto es estrategia. –su sonrisa se ladeó- Las grandes guerras no han terminado, solo se han trasformado. El mundo de los negocios son los nuevos campos de batalla. –la chica sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta dos bolsas plásticas y se las entregó- Antes que lo olvide, son para su ropa mojada. –los dos chicos aceptaron el gesto de la chica.

- ¿Por qué te dicen la hija del señor Pataki? –aventuró Arnold.

- Porque la señorita aquí presente. –señaló a Helga- Nunca viene, a diferencia de Olga, que aunque sea para adornar la puerta y atraer clientes sirve.

- Este lugar es el más aburrido del planeta. La forma en que administra Big Bob es un desastre. –se defendió la chica, apartando la vista.

- Así que cuando llegué, -continuó Gretel, rodando los ojos- el tío Bob no sabía pronunciar mi apellido, así que me presentó como Gretel Pataki. A mí no me molesta. Al pasar el tiempo, los comentarios del tío Bob, familiares y algo afectivos, dieron a entender que era su hija. Yo no les corrijo, me pone en una posición extremadamente especial que no planeo perder.

- ¿Afectivos? –Arnold enmarcó su ceja.

- "_Esa es mi chica_", –Helga hacía una buena imitación de su padre, agravando su voz y usando un tono autoritario- "_Es lista, como toda Pataki_", "_Los negocios los lleva en las venas_". Big Bob es tan emotivo. –comentó sarcástica- Mi idea de cómo le pidió matrimonio a mi madre es que le dijo "_Miriam, eres un recurso de bajo coste con posibilidad de procrear grandes ganancias. Por eso nena, creo que debo incluirte en la nómina y firmar un contrato de hasta que la muerte nos separe_" –chasqueó los dedos, repentinamente su imitación se había entremezclado con los gestos de un joven de los años cincuenta. Gretel se comenzó a reír con ánimo, Arnold intentó aparentar seriedad, recordándose que no era correcto burlarse de la gente mayor, pero a los pocos segundos cedió ante el impulso y también se rio.

- Helga… ni siquiera tienes idea de lo que acabas de hablar. _Nena_, -repitió la palabra que usó la otra rubia, imitando hasta la misma manera en que la pronuncio- dedícate a la política, escribe libros, lávale el cerebro al mundo entero. Por mí y has como Superman y róbate todas las armas nucleares y lánzalas al sol. Pero por favor, no te dediques a los negocios, _princesa de los localizadores_, vas a hundir al reino y de alguna manera vas a retrasar a la tecnología en telecomunicación por diez años. Te lo aseguro.

- Te odio. –masculló Helga, inclinándose ligeramente hacia su prima, intentando ser amenazadora, pero Gretel no se intimidó y también acortó la distancia, sin bajarse del escritorio.

- Me amas, bruja. –le lanzó un beso volado. Helga se apartó asqueada al mismo tiempo que su prima se volvía a enderezar, con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- Pero no hagamos esto frente al enfermero. Recuerda que nuestro amor es prohibido y el chico se puede poner celoso… o excitado. Y en ambos casos, dado que me involucra, me da nauseas

- Cállate –la otra rubia rodó los ojos. Arnold no pudo evitar reír frente a la dinámica de ambas.

- Realmente se nota el parentesco. –admitió el chico.

- ¿Entre nosotras? –se señaló Helga y luego señaló a Gretel.

- Bueno, sí. Obviamente. No lo dudaría nunca. Pero en realidad, estaba pensando entre el señor Pataki y Gretel. Se nota que son familia. –explicó.

- Oh no. –la alemana negó- No somos familia. No de sangre en todo caso. Mi padre es primo de la tía Miriam. Helga y yo somos parientes por el lado materno. –sonrió con orgullo y Arnold pudo notar que esa sonrisa se contagiaba suavemente sobre Helga- Venimos de un gran linaje militar. Cuando terminó la segunda guerra mundial, muchos alemanes huyeron o fueron expulsados. El padre de tía Miriam huyó aquí, llegó a Texas, buscando ocultarse y se casó. Él fue el primero de la familia que llegó a Estados Unidos, otros lo siguieron. –se encogió de hombros- Algunos familiares… -la chica se detuvo y Arnold se extrañó, hasta que notó que ambas rubias se estaban mirando fijamente, como si pudiesen hablarse por una conexión especial y estuviesen acordando los límites del relato. Pero el chico sentía una profunda curiosidad por saber el resto. Desde pequeño había tenido esa característica, interesándose en los asuntos de otros. No pudo contenerse e interrumpió el diálogo silencioso.

- ¿Algunos familiares…? –preguntó, aventurándose. Él había notado que Gretel era muy comunicativa cuando su público mostraba interés.

- Algunos familiares… -la alemana retomó su mirada a él- cambiaron de profesión. Mi abuelo se quedó en Alemania, siguió siendo militar a pesar de lo peligroso que era eso, creo que lo hizo por terco, creía que así honraba el legado de la familia, por suerte no pasó tantos contratiempos y llegó a casarse, aunque a avanzada edad y solo tuvo a mi padre. quien también es militar, es capitán de la _Deutsche Marine_. –Arnold le observó sin entender.

- La Fuerza Naval. –comentó Helga, estaba un poco relajada, se sentó junto a Gretel, dando una vez más una apariencia de claro y oscuro entre las dos, aunque en ese momento, dada la vestimenta de ambas, lucían más como contrapartes, la plebeya y la adinerada- La primera vez que los visité, el tío Klaus nos llevó a conocer un submarino de guerra.

- Y le enseñó a Helga el procedimiento para lanzar un torpedo. –Gretel negó ligeramente- Al día de hoy temo que esa información nos cueste caro a toda la familia.

- He investigado, no es tan fácil acceder a submarinos de este lado del mundo. –comentó Helga, de manera descuidada. Arnold no pudo evitar reírse, la chica enmarcó una ceja- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Me divierte saber que realmente intentaste hacerlo. –comentó, divertido.

- ¡No la alientes! ¿No se supone que el chico es una consciencia moralista? –la pregunta iba a Helga, pero rápidamente miró al chico- ¿No se supone que eres una consciencia moralista? ¡Concientízala!

- No creo que Helga sea capaz de secuestrar un submarino y lanzar los torpedos. –comentó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros. Gretel inmediatamente se golpeó la frente con su mano.

- No la conoces…

- Ni un poco. –apoyó Helga, con una sonrisa astuta- Ni un poco.

- Creo que exageran… -las chicas cruzaron miradas astutas- En todo caso –se estaba resignando a la complicidad diabólica de esas dos- ¿Por qué no sigues la carrera militar como tu familia? –intentó retomar el tema.

- Por mi madre. –explicó Gretel, la chica miró sus manos- Ella nació, se educó y se crio en la Madre Rusia, ella fue militar también. Sus antepasados fueron de la Unión Soviética, hombres y mujeres formaron parte del ejército o eran rebeldes. Siempre de lado de quienes quedaban como los buenos. Mi madre se hizo militar para honrar a su madre, mi abuela, ella había sido una _Nachthexen_, como decimos los alemanes.

- ¿Traducción…? –el rubio apenas y lanzó una mirada a Helga, ambos escuchaban el relato, aunque el chico sospechaba que Gretel ya le había contado esa historia antes a su prima.

- _Brujas de la Noche_. Los ataques alemanes mermaron mucho la población soviética. El ejército tuvo que aceptar a las mujeres en sus filas y se dieron cuenta del efecto que hacían contra el enemigo. Las mujeres soviéticas eran extremadamente comprometidas a su causa y muy peligrosas. –explicó Helga, había bajado la mirada ligeramente, como si recordara historias- Muchos documentos alemanes militares de la época aconsejaban que era mejor capturar a estas mujeres que luchar contra ellas. Las aviadoras eran las más temidas.

- Volaban en aviones ligeros. En la noche apagaban los motores y planeaban extremadamente bajo sobre los campos militares enemigos. –Gretel lucía emocionada, hasta Arnold admitía que la escena de estas mujeres lucía realmente épica- Y lanzaban sus bombas. Ellas en meses aprendieron lo que otros aviadores lograron en años. Mi abuela formó parte de esos escuadrones de bombardeo. Por eso mi madre siguió aviación, sirvió a Rusia, pero nunca fue a la guerra. Mi padre la conoció cuando escoltó a un diplomático a Moscú. No tengo idea como se enamoraron o como se animaron a casarse. Mi padre siempre dice que algún día tendré la edad para esa parte de la historia, comienzo a imaginar que tiene que ver con burdeles, espionaje, asesinatos sanguinarios o algo muy pervertido y/o grotesco. –se encogió de hombros- Pero cuando mi madre quedó embarazada dijo que yo era el inicio de un legado de paz, no quería que me entregara a las armas. El parto tuvo complicaciones, -se encogió de hombros- ella murió al momento en que yo nací.

- Gretel, yo… -el chico se sorprendió- cuanto lo siento. Yo no lo sabía…

- Tranquilo, enfermero. –negó, sus facciones reflejaban completa seguridad y calma- Ella es un buen recuerdo para mí. No guardo tristeza para mis antepasados. No la conocí, pero la idea que tengo de quien fue es muy agradable. Además, ella se ganó el cariño de tía Miriam, fue mi madre quien le puso Olga a la señorita perfecta. Gracias a ella es que Helga y yo nos conocemos ahora.

- ¿En serio? –Arnold abrió los ojos, sorprendido.

- Claro, Olga es un nombre ruso. –le explicó- El tío Bob le permitió viajar a Olga varias veces a Rusia, a cursos de ballet y eso porque tenemos familia allá. En realidad, Olga y Helga son el mismo nombre. –Arnold enmarcó una ceja, extrañado.

- Son el mismo nombre pero en diferente idioma. Olga es el nombre en ruso –dijo Helga, encogiéndose de hombros- y Helga es como se dice en alemán al mismo nombre.

- Mi padre escogió el nombre de Helga, en memoria de mi madre. Creo que mis tíos nunca se dieron por enterados. –meditó Gretel- En todo caso, me educó un militar, mis niñeras a veces eran tripulantes, aprendí a andar en bicicleta con un grupo de cadetes que tenían por misión hacer que no me lastimara, a mis presentaciones iba mi padre con su traje de gala de la marina y otros amigos suyos igualmente vestidos. Eso fue realmente divertido, desde niña mi padre me enseñó que la jerarquía siempre daba ventajas. Cuando me aburría le pedía a un tripulante iluso que me dejara subirme a su espalda y me hiciera caballito.

- Eras una niña muy traviesa. –comentó Arnold, divertido.

- ¿Niña? ¡Pero si lo hizo las vacaciones pasadas! –comentó Helga, riéndose- Y ahora ella tiene la edad de los tripulantes. Yo creo que muchos marinos están agradeciendo que Gretel ya no viva allá.

- Pero dejé atrás una hilera de corazones rotos. –respondió, teatralmente, pero repentinamente miró a Arnold- Lo que me hace pensar… ¿Cómo terminé contándote todo esto?

- Relájate hermana, es el súper poder secreto de Arnold: Capacidad de escarbar en tu pasado con o sin tu autorización. –le dijo Helga, divertida- El chico es un metido, con todo y esa carita de inocente. En realidad es su fachada para que no sospeches de él.

- Rayos… es bueno, como un infórmate en una película de espías. –meditó la chica- Aunque me gustan más los militares, tienen tanques, buques o aviones de combate.

- ¿Y también por qué puedes montarte en sus espaldas y decir "_¡Arre!_"? Porque claro, los sujetos no tienen nada mejor que hacer que dar la vuelta al rancho. –Helga rodó los ojos- Aquí no tendrás de eso.

- Oh… pero amo que me hagan caballito… es la cosa más cómoda del mundo. –se quejó la alemana.

- Bueno, ahora debes acostumbrarte que no tienes a quien ordenarle que te haga caballito. –le recordó Arnold, amablemente.

- ¿Quién dice? –respondió rápidamente Gretel a la par que se bajaba del escritorio y corría a Arnold- ¡Enfermero! ¡Hazme caballito! –y eso era una orden.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –el chico la esquivó apenas por unos centímetros, la alemana terminó subida sobre el sillón, casi perdiendo el equilibrio pero rápidamente se recuperó y comenzó a correr atrás de Arnold- ¡Helga! ¿Un poco de ayuda por aquí?

- No molestes, cabeza de balón ¿De cuándo acá tienes la mala costumbre de pedirme que te resuelva los problemas? Anda, se hombre y arréglatelas solo. A ver si ya te salen los pelos del pecho. –respondió cruelmente la chica, aunque tenía una sonrisa burlona en la boca, mirando como su prima rápidamente le daba alcance al chico.

- No te pido que me resuelvas los problemas. –volvió a esquivar a Gretel y saltó sobre la mesa baja que había en la pequeña salita- Te pido que controles a _tu _prima.

- Lo siento, perdimos el manual de instrucciones cuando nos la dieron. Después de años de buscar el botón de reseteo nos hemos rendido a convivir con la falla del producto. –contestó Helga, al tiempo exacto en que la alemana se lanzaba sobre la espalda de Arnold, sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y sus piernas enredadas a la cintura de él. El rubio casi pierde el equilibrio por el repentino ataque y se detuvo abruptamente.

- Querida, puedes decir lo que quieras. Pero tú y yo sabemos que control es lo que menos necesitamos nosotras –apretó los tobillos contra el vientre de Arnold- ¡Arre, semental! –al momento en que dijo eso comenzó a reírse sin poder controlarlo- Semental… Me lo acabo de imaginar con pantalones de montar, camisa pirata y cabello rubio largo. –le comentó a Helga, quien se sostuvo del escritorio. Ella llevaba años imaginándolo así- Al puro estilo héroe de novela rosa que mete las manos en las enaguas de la protagonista. –comentó burlona.

- A Arnoldo le gusta ver las enaguas de las chicas. –apoyó Helga, desviando ligeramente el tema para no retomar sus fantasías de un Arnold arrancándole la ropa en una playa desierta.

- Me lo imaginé desde siempre –Gretel inclinó el rostro para ver el rostro del chico que estaba notoriamente callado, le miró con reproche- ¿Arre?

- Me rindo con ustedes dos. En un segundo soy un virgen mojigato y al otro un monstruo sexual. –se quejó el chico, sin intención de moverse.

- Obvio, los tranquilitos son los más salvajes en la cama. –respondió la alemana.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina se abrió y la silueta de una joven se podía vislumbrar desde el corredor.

- ¿Señorita Pataki…? –abrió los ojos sorprendida la recién llegada, no siempre veía a la prodigiosa favorita del dueño montada en la espalda de un chico y con la falda de su traje haciéndole de cinturón- ¿Interrumpo?

- No. Solo le enseñaba a Arnold una llave de lucha libre. –respondió Gretel, bajándose, había respondido con completa naturalidad, sin pensarlo y con tal seguridad que por un momento el chico pensó que tal vez eso iba a hacer la alemana y no obligarlo a trotar como corcel de feria- ¿En qué te puedo ayudar, Chloe?

La chica en la puerta dio un paso más, dejando que la luz de la oficina la alumbrara, estaba llevando el uniforme de vendedora de la tienda, pantalones caqui, zapatos del mismo color y una camiseta tipo polo color verde. El conjunto resaltaba su exuberante figura, con curvas llamativas que ceñían a su cuerpo la ropa, la piel color chocolate parecía tener un brillo suavemente dorado cuando la luz la iluminó, sus ojos oscuros se entrecerraron al mirar a Arnold y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en una coleta alta, encerrado con una liga azul y trenzado, llevaba aretes largos que tocaban su clavícula, de plata y con pedrería color limón.

- El señor Pataki la está buscando para que le ayude con la caja registradora libre. –comentó la chica, con una voz dulce, mientras repartía su mirada entre Gretel y Arnold, al final observó al chico- Nos conocemos ¿Verdad?

El chico se sorprendió por la pregunta pero se quedó observándola, Chloe apoyó todo su peso en su pierna derecha y juntó sus manos a la altura de su regazo, su mirada resplandeció unos segundos mientras observaba el entorno pero retomó su atención en él.

- Íbamos a la misma secundaria y ahora eres parte de los novatos, yo estoy en el último año. Al parecer el destino quiere que nos encontremos. –el chico siguió sin reconocerla y ella rio- Soy vecina de Gerald. Nos conocimos de niños una ocasión, cuando aún era inmadura. Realmente lamento lo de esa ocasión, me siento muy avergonzada.

- Oh… te recuerdo. Hola. –saludó, esta era la chica de la que se había enamorado su amigo cuando tenían nueve años, la misma chica que lo había usado para llegar a Jaime O. Y era la misma chica que…

- Oh… un cajero faltó. Verdad. Tienes razón. Lo había olvidado. Nos vemos en la noche –Gretel se despidió con un gesto y escoltó a Chloe fuera de la oficina, la chica solo se despidió de Arnold.

Ella era la misma chica que Helga había golpeado el primer año de educación media, lo había hecho con tanta fuerza que la chica hasta el día de hoy huía de la rubia cada vez que la miraba y no le contaba a nadie la razón por la que había sido agredida, completamente asustada. Ese encuentro con Chloe había marcado a Helga como una abusiva, peor aún, los rumores se esparcieron y por mucho tiempo se creyó que Helga era una racista, al punto de llamarla nazi. El posterior aislamiento de la chica había terminado ese año, irónicamente por una pelea también, pero esta vez quedando Helga como una heroína.

Arnold se acercó a la aludida, ella estaba visiblemente tensa ¿Por eso no quería entrenar ahí? ¿Por Chloe? Intentó tocar su brazo, hablarle, pero ella se apartó bruscamente y comenzó a meter su ropa húmeda en la bolsa plástica.

- Olvídalo, cabeza de balón. Esto no te incumbe. –la chica avanzó hacia la puerta- Me adelanto. Y antes que lo preguntes… Sí, tengo antepasados nazis. Si, algunos creyeron fielmente en la higiene racial, por eso tuvieron que huir cuando terminó la segunda guerra mundial. Y no, no voy a hablar más sobre este tema. Olvídalo. –y con eso, salió de la oficina, corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¡Helga! –el chico corrió hasta la puerta pero no logró verla, se aferró al marco, algo aturdido- Pero… si vamos en la misma dirección. –susurró, aunque ella ya no estaba ahí para escucharle.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **Y lo prometido es deuda ¡Aquí esta! Algo de historia sobre Gretel, aunque fue una historia más bien familiar que se conectaba con Helga, pero era necesario porque todo está interconectado. Desde que leí sobre el dato de Olga y Helga, ya me había instalado en mi mente la invasión de Alemania a la Unión Soviética y como hubo un impacto entre las culturas. Mi meditación me recordó otro dato curioso, que Robert, el nombre de Big Bob, tomó popularidad con la segunda guerra mundial, por las primeras letras de las Potencias del Eje (_Ro_ma-_Ber_lín-_To_kio): Ro-ber-to. Y Gretel apareció en mi cabeza, una chica alemana, con carácter, conectada a las fuerzas militares y con sangre de la Madre Rusia. Sin darme cuenta parte de la historia de Gretel le dio algo de sentido a cosas que se fueron agregando a la historia, curiosamente eran eventos que afectaban directamente a Helga y se fueron adjuntando a la trama.

Por otro lado, me demoré escribiendo este capítulo porque tuve que re-leer e investigar mucho sobre la historia de Alemania y la Unión Soviética. Porque por un lado tenía la facilidad de que mi familia es militar, un dicho entre nosotros es que una infancia divertida siempre incluye meterse en problemas en las bases militares… y tenían razón. Así que con los conocimientos militares, la mitad de mi tarea ya estaba hecha, pero la historia alemana si me tomó su buen tiempo.

Así que para rematar, les hice un capítulo de equilibrio, sin priorizar la parte cómica, más tranquilo que otros capítulos y ¿Educativo? ¿Para rematar? Dioses… no me maten, les juro que fue con buena intención.

Nos acercamos a los **100 reviews**. Lo cual me emociona mucho ¿Alguna idea de que quieren que les regale esta vez? Los Bonus Track y las preguntas son por los 50, pero estoy pensando que podría ofrecerles como agradecimiento por el número 100. Me encantaría saber sus ideas.

En todo caso, estoy lista para leer sus comentarios. Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. Y como siempre:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	8. Capítulo VII

**Capítulo VII**

Releyó una vez más el mensaje, mientras la profesora de matemática escribía una formula en la pizarra.

"_Buenos días, Helga, espero que hayas amanecido bien. Ya tengo listas tus nuevas camisetas ¡Realmente espero que te gusten mucho! Me sentiría muy halagada si nos vemos pronto y me das tu opinión. Tú sabes que las puertas de mi casa siempre están abiertas para ti y me gustaría saber cómo te ha ido. Ciertamente, extraño mucho verte. Ten un buen día._"

Un escalofrío le recorrió, mientras evitaba hacer muecas extrañas. Algo le decía que si se revisaba el azúcar de la sangre en ese momento, iba a descubrir que estaba en las nubes ¿Esa chica no podía escribir un mensaje como la gente normal? Por Dios… toda esa letanía ocupaba toda la pantalla del celular. Levantó la mirada en dirección a la profesora, estaba dando un discurso sobre estadística. Bien, no estaba perdiéndose nada importante. Volvió su atención a la pantalla del celular y salió del mensaje, dejando que, como siempre, su silencio hablara como respuesta en esa situación. Respiró hondo y tomó su bolígrafo púrpura, mientras habría el cuaderno rosado que descansaba sobre el libro de matemática. Helga releyó el último párrafo que había escrito, como si fuese el hechizo para abrir un portal dentro del mundo que había creado y se dispuso a continuar, conteniendo las ganas de sonreír ampliamente, iba por el capítulo veinte y estaba satisfecha de la historia que estaba escribiendo. Repentinamente la pantalla de su celular se encendió, llamando su atención. _Un nuevo mensaje_. Por un segundo pensó en no mirar, estaba en una importante parte de la narrativa y no quería perder la inspiración. Pero las pocas personas que tenían su número eran importantes. Mentalmente se disculpó con su Diosa Creativa interna, soltó el bolígrafo y revisó el mensaje.

_Número Desconocido: ¿Qué estas escribiendo? Creo que son muchas letras para el gráfico del ejercicio. Arnold._

La chica se sorprendió, casi cayéndose del asiento ¿Qué hacía él enviándole mensajes? Momento ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Regresó a ver, tres puestos más atrás, a dos filas de ella, distinguió al rubio. No la estaba mirando, tenía una sonrisa traviesa, pero observaba la pizarra. Atrás de él estaba Gerald, con la misma sonrisa y el mismo sobre-interés en el trabajo escrito frente a ellos. Helga contuvo el impulso de gruñir, guardó el número del rubio y se dispuso a responder.

_Helga: ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste mi número celular? No recuerdo habértelo dado._

_Arnold: Pero hace días me dijiste que debíamos intercambiar datos. Por cierto, aún no respondes mi pregunta._

_Helga: Pude haber cambiado de opinión, dado que eres un pervertido y podrías querer enviarme porno. Responde mi pregunta, cabeza de balón o te las verás con los dos ojos morados._

La chica contuvo una sonrisa ladeada, en ese momento la profesora la estaba viendo. Helga sospechaba que esa mujer era parte de la _Liga Estadounidense de Profesores Estereotipo en Matemática_. Mejor conocida como la _LEPEM_. La maestra era alta, ancha de espala, como un jugador de rugby, tenía un busto enorme como el parachoques de un hummer, el rostro reflejaba siempre una expresión de descontento y las regordetas manos lucían como zarpas. Por un momento temió que la profesora le llamara la atención pero después de unos minutos de observación, la dejó en paz y continuó con la clase. Por un par de minutos no hizo movimientos delatadores, hasta que sutilmente empujó su celular sobre el libro de matemática y revisó la respuesta del chico.

_Arnold: Ja… ja… ja… Muy graciosa. Creo que me confundes con Gretel. Respondiendo tu pregunta: Gerald me lo dio. Y aún no respondes mi pregunta._

Al terminar de leer esa última parte, lanzó una mirada hacia los chicos, visiblemente exasperada pero ninguno la observó pero sus sonrisas taimadas se podían distinguir a kilómetros de distancia… Malditos cobardes, ya se las pagarían por andar en complicidad mutua ¿Quiénes se creían? Y más aún ¿De cuándo acá el plumero francés tenía su número? Su celular resplandeció otra vez.

_Arnold: Gerald tiene tu número porque Phoebe se lo pasó para que él te consultara el cómo llegar al colegio de ella. Algo rebuscado, lo sé. Pero juro que es verdad. Y te recuerdo que aún no respondes mi pregunta. Tú dijiste que podría preguntarte cosas, para conocerte ¿Te retractas?_

Maldijo a Phoebe por su actuar tan despreocupado ¿Cómo es que había olvidado que Helga G. Pataki no daba su número a cualquiera? Los afortunados tenían que pasar pruebas, méritos y todo eso. Ni modo, tendría que jalarle las orejas para que recordara lo que era la discreción.

_Helga: Como sea. Y no, no me retracto. Y respondiendo a tu maldita pregunta: Estoy escribiendo una novela ¿Algún problema?_

_Arnold: Todo lo contrario. Me llama la atención tus habilidades ¿Y de qué trata?_

_Helga: Maldito samaritano curioso ¿Quién demonios te crees?… Veamos, la historia ocurre en 1700, aquí, cuando eran colonias inglesas, en un poblado protestante. La protagonista es una chica que se enamora del pastor de su comunidad pero ella es acusada de brujería. La novela se centra en todo lo que vive por eso y su lucha por conquistar a su ser amado._

Helga dudo en enviar el mensaje, lo releyó un par de veces y aplastó el botón de enviar como si eso fuese a detonar una bomba nuclear. Apartó la vista del aparato y jaló contra ella el cuaderno rosa y se dispuso a escribir, dejándose llevar por los problemas de su protagonista y entregándose a la idea de que estos necesitaban más atención que cualquier aparato tecnológico. El celular volvió a parpadear pero no lo regresó a ver, por mucho que su vientre parecía contraerse y gran parte de su ser se estremecía ante la idea de Arnold opinando sobre su trabajo. Bueno, no había leído la historia, no podía decir nada concreto. Además, el chico siempre era extremadamente amable y cordial, así que no sería objetivo. En su cabeza pudo ver a la protagonista de su historia lanzándole una mirada de frustración por no prestarle atención. Bien, bien, por lo menos escribiría un par de escenas antes de mirar el celular.

Poco a poco se sumergió en la trama, ya no era ella, ya no existían sus problemas, todo el mundo se había trasformado. En su mente solo existía la mirada espacial de un pequeño poblado en 1700, con la noche cayendo y una jovencita cortándose su larga cabellera, perdiendo su símbolo de femineidad para coser una cuerda y usarla de cable guía cuando se sumergiese en las heladas aguas del río que señalaría su salvación o su muerte.

Algo la empujó ligeramente, arrancándola del oscuro entorno de su narrativa. Parpadeó un par de veces, recordando donde estaba. El ruido del aula la despertó, la gente hablaba jovialmente, buscó con la mirada a la profesora, pero esta no estaba. Aunque en la pizarra había dejado señalados los ejercicios del libro que deberían hacer como tarea.

- Lo siento, Helga. Me empujaron. –la chica regresó a ver a su derecha, frente a ella estaba Sid, intentando lanzar una mirada hacia el cuaderno rosa, pero la chica fue más rápida y lo cerró- ¿Qué? ¿Es tu diario? –preguntó, divertido, mientras apoyaba la mano sobre la mesa de trabajo y cargaba su peso ahí.

- ¿Qué quieres, narizón? Detesto que me molesten un lunes en la mañana. –preguntó visiblemente irritada, mientras recogía sus cosas, para ir a la siguiente clase.

- Pensé que detestabas que te molestaran en general. –se encogió de hombros, sin intención de retirarse y menos de abrirle el paso.

- Quítate o te quito. No quiero llegar tarde a Historia solo porque se te olvidó como mover las piernas y tu instinto de preservación se te pudrió. –gruñó, preparándose para levantarse y empujarlo.

- Tranquila. Solo estoy haciendo un recado. Wolfgang quiere hablar contigo, ahora. –Sid se apartó un poco para dejar que se levantara, lo cual ella hizo, apoyándose de tal manera que luciera amenazante para él, mientras entrecerraba los ojos. El chico lucía divertido y relajado por las acciones de ella, como si no se percata que estaba peligrando su integridad física- Helga, tranquila. No sé de qué quiere hablar. Pero me dijo que te avisara que lo hace con buenas intenciones.

- Wolfgang nunca tiene buenas intenciones. –la chica empujó a Sid hacia atrás, este tropezó hasta apoyarse contra el asiento que estaba atrás de él y el chirrido de metal arrastrando resonó, pero el chico lucía demasiado tranquilo para llamar la atención- Por mí, dile a tu amo y señor que no me moleste.

- También dijo que si te negabas, te buscaría en el receso. –Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, cerró sus puños con fuerza y esta vez se permitió soltar un gruñido.

- Está bien. Llévame con él. –contestó, cortante.

- Wolfgang dijo que eso te convencería. –hasta Sid lucía sorprendido- Yo le dije que eso no serviría. Pero mira, me equivoqué. -le hizo una señal para que fuese primero y ambos salieron del aula, mientras ella lucía visiblemente molesta.

- ¿Helga? –los dos regresaron a ver, Arnold estaba parado ahí, tenía la mirada seria, observando a Sid y luego a la rubia.

- ¿Desde cuándo Arnold te espera para ir juntos a clases? –el pelinegro lucía visiblemente divertido, deteniéndose junto a Helga, quien mostraba su sorpresa por el encuentro.

- Desde nunca ¿Qué quieres, zopenco? Vas a llegar tarde a clases. –le recordó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Tú también. –le recordó, imitando el gesto de la chica, su voz sonaba absolutamente seria.

- No sería la primera vez que falto a clases. –movió las manos como si espantara un perro- Ahora… vete. Tengo negocios que atender. –regresó su mirada a Sid- Vamos. –el chico se despidió de Arnold, mientras avanzaban hacia el edificio de laboratorios, el rubio se quedó sorprendido y estático. Nunca había tenido problemas con Sid, en realidad se llevaban bien, pero en el momento en que notó que acorralaba a Helga, había sentido la necesidad de interrumpir y quedarse vigilándolos- ¡Hey! –el chico levantó la vista, varios metros más allá, Helga tenía su celular levantado- Avísame si ves a Gretel. –y eso fue todo, la chica huyó sin otra explicación.

Helga realmente no quería que su prima la viera reunirse con Wolfgang, no quería abrir viejas heridas y malos recuerdos. Le lanzó una mirada a Sid, desde que Harold había repetido un año, tanto Sid como Stinky se habían comenzado a juntar con Wolfgang. Obviamente que aún eran grandes amigos con el otro chico, pero se notaba que dentro de las actividades de Wolfgang, Sid y Stinky solían ser sus acólitos. La influencia del problemático chico había dado como resultado que Sid cambiara de estilo. Bien se decía que las costumbres se pegan. Desde varios años atrás, lucía jeans oscuros con roturas en las rodillas, su vieja gorra verde fue cambiada por una negra, botas militares, chaqueta de cuero y camisetas con logos de bandas de hard rock, heavy metal y metal industrial. Ahora el chico tenía perforaciones en su oreja derecha y los brazos llenos de tatuajes tribales. La rubia enmarcó la ceja al notar que él también le estaba observando pero con mayor descaro. Uno junto al otro, al parecer estaban reconociendo como los años habían hecho cambios sobre sus vidas.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó ella, apretando su puño.

- Solo comprendía que, si Wolfgang te llama, debe ser porque le gustó lo que aparecía en su radar. Y entiendo su interés –el chico llevaba las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, no parecía preocupado por su comentario, aunque estaba pendiente de la reacción de Helga.

- Pensé que lo único que aparecía en tu radar eran pelinegras. –respondió mordaz, recordando como un par de años atrás, cuando los chicos malos estuvieron de moda, Rhonda había salido con Sid, la reina de la moda se había dejado ver constantemente con el grupo de Wolfgang. Al final ella se cansó de darles paros cardiacos a sus padres y Sid la rondó un par de semanas hasta que también se cansó.

- No te preocupes, Helga. Solo admitía que estás buena. No que quisiera salir contigo. Además, no me metería en el terreno de Wolfgang. –el chico levantó las manos, mostrando un gesto de paz. Helga rodó los ojos, maldiciéndose por haberse puesto medias negras hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus muslos desnudos, en la parte de atrás de las medias, tiras rosadas cruzaban en zigzag simulando el ajuste de un corset, por la parte frontal, en el borde superior de cada media tenía un delicado lazo rosa. Tal vez debía maldecir todo su atuendo, para su maldita suerte, estaba luciendo la ropa que calentaba los motores de Wolfgang. Llevaba botines que se cerraban en sus tobillos, el calzado era puntiagudo, de cuero y con pequeños tacones, al chico le encantaba los zapatos con ese tipo de punta, Helga había pensado que muchos hombres eran fetichistas, literalmente fetichistas. Para colmo, se había puesto una minifalda de jean negro que se descoloría hacia abajo, en la parte de arriba una playera rosada, sin mangas, con cuello de tortuga para ocultar las aún insistentes marcas rojas que le dejó Arnold, en manera diagonal se podía leer, con el estilo tipográfico del título de "_The Rocky Horror Picture Show_", en letras negras y sombreadas de blanco la frase "_I'm not going down without a fight_", en las muñecas llevaba amarradas cintas negras que se cruzaban entre sí en forma de zigzag creando alargadas pulseras hasta los codos, sus manos estaban cubiertos con guantes de cuero para conducir, sin dedos y que terminaban justo en sus muñecas.

- Mira animal, deja de ver mis piernas ahora mismo. No estoy de humor para soportar fisgoneos. No me hagas gastar mí tiempo rompiéndote lo único que tienes grande: Tu nariz. –masculló, tronando sus dedos como visible advertencia.

- Hey, no es mi culpa que recién ahora enseñes un poco de carne. El resto de chicas nos dieron años para acostumbrarnos a los cambios. Tú no, ahora debes aguantarte tu repentina popularidad. –bromeó, pero apartó la vista- Y mi nariz no es lo único grande que tengo, te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras. –insinuó, moviendo sus cejas. La típica respuesta.

- Oh si… Mis sueños se hacen realidad, Sid me quiere enseñar su pene. –respondió con puro sarcasmo y completo aburrimiento- Recuérdame pedirte la demostración física cuando haya mucha gente para burlarme a coro de tu desgracia. –en otras circunstancias ya lo hubiese golpeado, pero estaba agotada, le dolía la cintura, los brazos, las piernas y la espalda baja, sin contar el vientre. El día anterior había casi desfallecido y ahora su cuerpo se quejaba por cualquier movimiento. En clases no pensaba en eso, pero ahora que caminaba, se recordaba su pésima suerte.

Por fortuna llegaron atrás del edificio de los laboratorios, avanzaron entre los ventiladores gigantes, que estaban apagados, atrás del último estaba Wolfgang, cómodamente apoyado contra la pared, seguía luciendo sus jeans desgastados de siempre, su camiseta deportiva de uno de los tantos equipos que apoyaba, tan apretada que perfilaban su excesivo cuerpo trabajado, el cabello rubio continuaba tan desordenado como siempre aunque ahora lo tenía hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta baja y la carita de matón no se había ido, al igual que la mirada de travesura, tenía una barba de un día, dorada, poblando su rostro. Helga avanzó a él, con seguridad y se cruzó de brazos, dejando que su presencia demostrara que tan molestaba estaba por la citación. Wolfgang la repasó con la mirada, de arriba abajo y sonrió con aprobación.

- Nada mal, Pataki. Casi pareciera que sabías que te buscaría hoy. –le halagó.

- Púdrete, Mozart. –respondió de inmediato. La madre de Wolfgang lo había llamado a honor de un sensible y pacífico músico, pero se notaba que la influencia no había llegado- Si me llamaste para que te modelara, te equivocaste de rubia.

- Tranquila, muñeca. Ni siquiera entiendo la agresión. Yo no he hecho nada malo contra ti, que yo recuerde. –el rubio levantó las manos, de manera defensiva, pero seguía mirándola de arriba hacia abajo cada cinco segundos.

- Terminemos con esto de una buena vez. Si Gretel se entera… -le advirtió y para hacer énfasis, con su dedo índice se recorrió el cuello de izquierda a derecha, para demostrarle que lo mataría si hablaba de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

- Espera, espera… Te recuerdo que fue tu prima quien me botó a mí ¿Por qué la agresión? La víctima fui yo. –se defendió, visiblemente sorprendido, sin una pizca de maldad, como si el rompimiento hubiese sido hace días y no meses.

Helga tuvo que contenerse para no lanzarse directamente sobre él y meterle la nariz directamente al cerebro. Sus ojos resplandecieron de odio profundo y contuvo el gruñido que quiso escapar de su boca. Lo peor es que Wolfgang no tenía la maldita culpa de su instinto asesino. No de una manera consciente. Gretel se había enamorado solo dos veces de un hombre. Solo dos chicos le habían gustado en toda su existencia. Dos. El año pasado se había enamorado de Wolfgang, Helga tuvo que soportar como su prima se distraía en cualquier conversación o entrenamiento porque estaba soñando despierta, haciendo viajes a Wolfland (como había bautizado Helga al sector en el cerebro de la alemana que se dedicaba a fantasear con el sujeto y algo le decía eran fantasías sucias, sin nada romántico de por medio). Gretel había logrado conquistar a Wolfgang con relativa facilidad y la relación parecía ir bien. Pero tres meses después de haber iniciado, todo se fue al demonio en una fiesta. El chico, completamente borracho, había confesado la razón por la que había aceptado salir con Gretel en primer lugar. En otras circunstancias no habría sido un problema, como cualquier pareja adolescente habían comenzado su noviazgo sin conocerse demasiado, así que era obvio que el impulso inicial había sido puramente físico. Pero Gretel estaba enamorada, para mala suerte de Wolfgang, así que no se tomó bien la información. La alemana, al día siguiente, terminó con él, lamentablemente el chico no recordaba nada de la noche anterior y Gretel nunca se lo dijo. Pero si se lo dijo a Helga… y desde ese momento ella se juró nunca acercarse a Wolfgang. Y estaba faltando a esa promesa.

- Como sea… -respiró hondo para contenerse- ¿Qué quieres?

- El miércoles son las pruebas para ingresar a los equipos. Quiero que des la prueba con el equipo de fútbol americano. –lentamente, Helga bajó sus brazos y se relajó al saber la razón por la que fue llamada- ¿Ves? No tenía intenciones malas. Hasta te llamé fuera de horario para que Gretel no te viera, dado que parece importarte tanto el asunto de la lealtad femenina.

- …¿El equipo no es solo masculino? –fue todo lo que preguntó ella, mostrando su recelo.

- Todos los deportes de aquí suelen tener el equipo masculino y el femenino. Excepto en futbol americano y beisbol porque las chicas no suelen interesarse, así que no hay suficientes para formar equipos. Teóricamente son mixtos esos dos equipos. Pero las chicas no se unen. –Sid por fin se acercó cuando notó que el ambiente había dejado de ser la antesala de una pelea.

- Y quiero que hagas la prueba para corredora, específicamente para halfback. Nunca he visto a otra persona tan ágil y rápida como tú, que además no le tenga miedo a los golpes. Tú solo has la prueba, yo convenceré al entrenador. –le propuso Wolfgang, visiblemente seguro de su idea.

- Se nota que ser el quarterback se te ha subido a la cabeza. –la chica apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas y se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante, como si fuese a hablar con un niño pequeño y no con un sujeto que notoriamente era más alto que ella- Pero no me interesa tu idea. Voy a unirme al equipo de beisbol. –unió sus manos, fingiendo una cara de lástima- ¡Qué pena! Tendrás que seguir dando nalgadas de buena suerte antes de los partidos solamente a chicos. Como siempre. Y me perderé de los divertidos juegos grupales con toallas usadas como látigos entre ustedes, desnudos, en los cambiadores. –respondió sarcástica. En ese momento sonó el timbre de cambio de hora, iniciaba el receso- Y esa es mi señal para irme de aquí y lamentar mi mala suerte. –volvió a su rostro el fastidiado inicial y se giró- Me largo.

Helga comenzó a caminar con cierta rapidez, pero tranquila. Por un momento había creído las palabras de Sid y se había estado preparando mentalmente para explicarle el asunto a Gretel de la manera más suave posible, porque tarde o temprano se enteraría. Para su suerte, en realidad no había sido como Sid dijo, no había sido una reunión con intenciones románticas.

- ¡Pataki! –la voz de Wolfgang le hizo regresar a ver- ¡Me gusta como luces con el cabello recogido! ¡Así debe ser más fácil llegar a tu cuello! ¡Lo que parece que alguien ya aprovechó! –aunque lo decía en broma, se notaba que el comentario iba en serio.

- ¡Púdrete, Mozart! –gruñó avanzando a grandes zancadas, antes de salir de esa zona atrás del edificio, se chocó con Stinky- ¡Quítate, perdedor! –lo empujó con tal fuerza que el chico trastabilló y cayó al suelo.

No lo regresó a ver. Al demonio. Solo con ese movimiento del brazo le había punzado los músculos y no ayudaba el andar tan rápido, sus piernas estaban temblando. Realmente iba a necesitar un masaje. Gretel decía que Will era un experto en eso, tendría que pedirle al pelirrojo un par de sesiones.

Helga caminó hacia el coliseo para encontrarse con ese par. Algo que disfrutaba de la preparatoria es que al estar los edificios distribuidos por el terreno, la mayoría del tiempo se requería estar al aire libre, lo cual lograba despejarle la mente. En mitad del camino recordó que estaba cargando su libro de matemática, su cuaderno rosa y útiles diversos. Maldijo en voz alta y regresó sus pasos hacia el edificio central, donde estaban los casilleros. Lo que odiaba de la preparatoria es que al ser edificios distribuidos por el terreno en lugar de una sola y grande construcción, le tocaba caminar de extremo a extremo para llegar a su casillero.

Sin mirar a nadie, ingresó a la instalación, había excesivo flujo de personas, todos con intención de llegar a sus casilleros, Helga subió al segundo piso, donde estaba el suyo, lo abrió rápidamente y lanzó todo adentro, cerrando. Le dolía el cuerpo. En ese momento recordó su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo trasero de su falda y lo revisó, había dos mensajes.

_Arnold: Realmente espero que me dejes leer algo escrito por ti. Ayer, Gretel estuvo alardeando que ha leído todo lo que has escrito._

Helga sonrió de lado, su prima siempre alardeaba de eso, pero era la única persona que había leído todo su material escrito, visto sus pinturas y algunas esculturas. Gretel se había autoproclamado editora y publicista de los próximos libros que publicaría Helga. Algo que había sonado como una broma, pero en realidad había sido muy en serio, la alemana la había hecho corregir cosas, le había dado ideas para agregar a sus historias o poemas, le había sugerido títulos para los relatos cortos y en algunas ocasiones había llegado a hablar de cómo debería lucir la portada de un libro si llegaran a publicarlo y había llegado al punto de investigar los lugares donde podrían entrevistar a Helga, donde se anunciaría la publicación de los libros y los medios de comunicación en el internet que tendría que usar Helga para contactarse con sus fanáticos. Sus inexistentes fanáticos pero Gretel hablaba con la seguridad de que Helga sería extremadamente famosa. Solo hacía falta el dinero inicial, el cual Helga estaba ahorrando. Después, por como Gretel hablaba, todo se financiaría solo.

La chica revisó el siguiente mensaje, sorprendiéndose que fuese de la misma persona.

_Arnold: Pensé mucho cómo escribir esto sin que suene autoritario o estúpido. No encontré ninguna manera, así que aquí va ¿Qué planea Sid con tanta familiaridad contigo?_

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida y su boca se abrió de golpe ¿Arnold estaba celoso? Releyó el mensaje. Por Dios, eso era un grito de celos. Y de Sid. Bien, se recordó darle la razón a Gretel, porque fue ella quien había notado que Arnold iba a ser extremadamente territorial desde que supiera los sentimientos de Helga. La chica estuvo a punto de responderle, pero prefirió dejarlo con la duda un poco más… como una venganza por los celos que ella había tenido que vivir tanto tiempo.

Ya con el humor renovado, continuó avanzando, en dirección de las gradas, dado que el lugar se había quedado solitario, se dio el lujo de relajarse y fantasear un poco como en los viejos tiempos, se permitió pensar en un futuro cercano en donde Arnold la amara y no tuviese que armar planes elaborados para tenerlo.

Al inicio no supo que ocurrió. Simplemente, en un segundo estaba en el iluminado corredor y al segundo siguiente estaba en el oscuro armario de escobas. Irónico, lo primero que pensó fue en Patty, cuando la golpeó en repetidas ocasiones en un lugar así. La puerta se cerró y perdió la poca luz que había iluminado el cuarto. Y se maldijo por haberse quedado pensando en Patty en lugar de buscar a quien la había metido ahí. Ahora veía tanto como si estuviese con los ojos cerrados.

Unas manos se cerraron sobre sus muñecas, la sorpresa le hizo prepararse para luchar pero un cuerpo se presionó contra ella, inmovilizando así sus piernas. La simple presión contra su adolorido cuerpo le hizo contener un gemido en su garganta que aun así fue escuchado a pesar de tener los labios cerrados. Realmente eso era patético, el dolor de su cuerpo le hacía sentir como si ayer hubiese sido el primer día que hacía ejercicio. Las manos que la tenían capturada reclamaron su atención cuando la hizo levantarlas sobre su cabeza y juntarlas. Otro gemido más alargado. Dios, no podía ni estirar los brazos.

- Estás muy sensible hoy. –la voz masculina a su oído la paralizó y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El aliento del chico rozó su piel cuando lo sintió respirar por la boca. _Joder_.

- A-a-a-Arnold. –susurró, sintiendo el rostro arder.

Maldita sea. Maldita sea. No sabía si agradecer a los cielos o insultar a los infiernos. Estaba en el armario de escobas con Arnold. Estaba en el armario de escobas, con Arnold y tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y sentía que iba a terminar de gritar del dolor si él presionaba cualquier músculo adolorido.

- No me contestaste el mensaje. –había reproche en su voz, el agarre en sus manos era fuerte, pero sin lastimarla. Lo sintió directamente contra su boca y una parte de su cerebro se apagó, la otra parte solo pensaba en besarlo aunque eso implicara moverse y por ende que el dolor la matara. Porque, maldición, valía la pena.

- Estábamos en clase. –contestó, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiese corrido toda una maratón, el dolor de sus antebrazos era enorme pero no le importó, se estiró ligeramente y logró sentir un ligero contacto contra él, enviándole una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, pero protestó cuando Arnold se separó. Maldita sea. Realmente estaba en el infierno y esta vez no era la anfitriona.

- Me refiero al último mensaje. Además, ayer desapareciste después de que fuimos al local de tu padre y esta mañana Gretel me dijo que no llegaste a dormir. –el chico se presionó más a ella, obligándola a separar las piernas para que él se acomodara. Pero eso había sido demasiado, sus muslos le dolían, el simple hecho de separarlos un poco era como el Tártaro. Puro y agónico caos. Un pequeño grito de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Al segundo siguiente, Arnold la había soltado del todo y la abrazaba por la cintura con una delicadeza absoluta, la chica no pudo evitar apoyarse contra su pecho, recargándose así. Confirmado, ella no era la bipolar, lo era él.

- ¿Te lastimé? ¿Estás bien? –la voz del rubio trasmitía profunda angustia- Helga…

- No seas idiota. Tú no puedes lastimarme. –a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo sentir que el chico sonreía, mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza- Porque antes que intentaras algo te mataría.

- Muy graciosa… Entonces ¿Qué fue lo de recién?

- Querrás decir, todo. Porque ni el mejor amante puede lograr que gima porque me levante los brazos, maldito ególatra. –el chico se tensó contra ella, la abrazó un poco más fuerte y ella volvió a soltar un gemido de dolor, por lo que él aflojó el agarre- Eres un acosador ¿Sabías? Vigilarme a toda hora es razón suficiente para ponerte una orden de restricción.

- Yo de ti no hablara, Helga. Te recuerdo que de niños me confesaste que hacías altares de mí. En cuestión de acoso, tú eres la experta. –ambos dejaron escapar una pequeña risa pero la chica se detuvo rápido, el dolor del cuerpo no le permitía ni eso- Y… ¿Bien? ¿Qué paso? Dime que no estuviste en otra pelea.

- No… Toda la culpa es de Olga. –explicó, se separó un poco de él para apoyarse contra la pared y así descansar su cuerpo, las manos de Arnold seguían sobre sus caderas y pudo sentir como estas jugaban entre el borde de su falda y el inicio de su cintura desnuda- Le había prometido a Olga ir a casa a visitarla. Y si quiero seguir viviendo fuera de casa y que Big Bob me de dinero, debo cumplir mis promesas con la señorita perfecta y tenerla feliz. Así que me llevó de compras, me hizo conocer a sus compañeros de actuación y en la noche volvimos a casa. Hasta ahí, todo bien, podía soportarlo. Pero Olga me mencionó que está haciendo pilates y que papá había convertido mi cuarto en su sala de entrenamiento. Me la enseñó. –su voz se volvió tan resignada y temerosa después de esa última parte, como si su hermana hubiese sido Virgilio y ella Dante- Al inicio solo vi lonas en el suelo, pelotitas por todos lados de todos los tamaños y tiras de ligas colgadas en la pared. Olga me ofreció enseñarme y me burlé de ella. Todas las noches, Gretel y yo entrenamos por dos horas para despejar la mente y los fines de semana hacemos rondas de combate. Así que algo tan femenino y estúpido como los pilates me parecía pan comido, estaba segura que debía ser como aeróbicos y eso puedo hacerlo dormida. –rio pero con pesar.

- Entonces… ¿Hiciste pilates con tu hermana? No debió ser para tanto, muchas mujeres hacen eso, está de moda en los gimnasios. –Arnold en realidad no entendía cómo es que eso la podía tener adolorida. Algo que tenía muy en claro era la resistencia, la agilidad y la fuerza de Helga y como ella misma había dicho, a diario entrenaba con Gretel, eso debía tenerle en una condición física envidiable.

- Lo mismo pensé yo, Arnoldo. Lo mismo pensé yo. –suspiró pesadamente- Pero esa cosa es una tortura china. Solo hice media hora de pilates ¡Solo media hora! Descubrí que mi hermana entrena músculos imposibles de ejercitar. Sentadillas sobre pelotas gigantes, flexiones con pelotas pequeñas equilibrándote con los pies sobre esas, comí el suelo varias veces. Y eso que no entro en detalle de los ejercicios con ligas… –se quejó en voz baja, moviendo los hombros y sintiendo la agonía de sus músculos- Ayer terminé tan agotada que no podía moverme ni protestar cuando Olga me hizo quedarme y dormir con ella. En la mañana tuvo que traerme en su auto porque no podía ni caminar.

- Entonces estás adolorida…

- Completamente.

- Oh… interesante. –en un movimiento la giró, a pesar de la oscuridad parecía conocer muy bien la posición en donde se encontraba la chica. Antes de que Helga pudiese protestar, lo sintió recargarse contra ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Arnold estaba a sus espaldas y con un brazo la rodeó por la cintura, atrapando sus brazos con ese gesto, inmovilizándola- ¿Y lo de Sid? –la chica sintió escalofríos sobre su hombro, el rubio estaba respirándole directamente ahí, mientras rozaba la piel de su brazo con sus labios.

- ¿Insinúas que fui a besuquearme con Sid? –preguntó en un murmullo, con un ligero reproche en su voz. Como respuesta, los dientes del chico rozaron su piel hasta darle una pequeña mordida en el hombro, como castigo. Ella solo entrecerró los ojos ¿Desde cuándo Arnold tenía tanta confianza en sí mismo? ¿Acaso estaba en un mundo paralelo donde los vírgenes y castos eran los más pervertidos? Hizo una nota mental para someterlo a un interrogatorio la próxima vez. No era justo, Arnold siempre había sido tan natural cuando conocía el terreno que llegaba a frustrarse.

- Confío en ti, Helga. Eso no se me pasó por la cabeza. Creo que dejamos claro que… mientras haces lo que quieres hacer… -la voz se volvió nerviosa, a pesar de la oscuridad la chica podía jurar que estaba mirando el techo- ..sobre nosotros… -ella también se sonrojó y carraspeó incómoda- estamos en _algo_… exclusivo.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Más bien, lucía como si Sid te estuviese cortejando. No dejaba de verte las piernas… -la chica sintió un sobresalto al apreciar el recorrido de los dedos masculinos sobre la cara interna de sus muslos. Un calor asfixiante llenó sus pulmones y toda lucha por ser liberada se vio completamente detenida- Lo cual es entendible… -soltó un jadeo cuando la voz de Arnold llegó como un susurro oscuro a su oreja. Maldita sea, Helga estaba olvidando quien era el que estaba seduciendo a quien- Algo me dice que ese último ruido no fue por dolor ¿No? –lo escuchó bromear a su costa, pero un casto beso atrás de su oreja la dejó dócil, apoyándose del todo contra la pared.

- … Cállate…

- Noto que esa es tu forma de decir que sí.

Antes de que la rubia lograra reunir la suficiente fuerza de voluntad para golpearlo, su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su falda. Al segundo siguiente, Arnold soltó un muy vergonzoso gemido, mientras la soltaba. Helga no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, estaba segura que era la primera vez que el enfermerito recibía un masaje vibratorio.

- Esta me la pagas. –le advirtió el chico, aunque sonaba divertido. Ella intentó tomar su celular, pero la mano masculina se deslizó dentro del bolsillo y capturó el celular ¿Por qué Arnold le tocaba el trasero con tanta facilidad? ¡Se suponía que era ella la que quería darle un buen apretón a esas nalgas de Adonis! ¡Y si! ¡Nalgas! Porque en su mente era una maldita pervertida que usaba palabras poco poéticas y fantaseaba con juegos sucios. Por suerte nadie podía leer su mente o tendría que replantear la idea de destruir el mundo.

- Ni que tuviera el poder de controlar mi celular con mi mente. –se defendió, girándose para quitárselo. La luz blanquecina iluminó el cuarto, dándoles una apariencia fantasmal- Dame. –ordenó, pero el chico contestó de inmediato.

- ¿Aló? –los gestos de visible frustración desaparecieron de él inmediatamente y una sonrisa burlona se formó en su boca. Helga se lanzó a él, conteniendo el dolor y le arrancó el celular de sus manos, mientras lo acercaba a su oreja, su otra mano fue directo a la garganta del rubio y se cerró ahí como una advertencia para que no se moviera.

'…_viejo. Realmente debes estar loco para querer seducir a la mismísima hija de Satanás_' ese era Gerald…

- Satana. –respondió ella, cortante, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Arnold. Así que el chico había ido de chismoso a contarle a su mejor amigo sus encuentros.

'_¿Helga?_' la voz del moreno estaba cargada de sorpresa.

- Olvídalo –había respondido por impulso. La culpa era de Gretel, ella le había explicado que en alguna editorial de comics, que ahora no recordaba, el nombre de la hija de Satanás, era Satana- ¿Qué quieres? Llamas a mi celular ¿Y te sorprende que conteste yo? ¿Tan estúpido eres?

'_Me encontré con…_'

'_¿Sigues con la virginidad puesta, desgarbada bruja?_' la voz de Gretel sonó por el teléfono, con una voz burlona que a cualquiera hubiese hecho creer que iba en broma. Pero Helga sabía que atrás de eso, había una posible amenaza de asesinato y no hacia ella, sino hacia cierto chico de mirada esmeralda.

- Sí, me la puse esta mañana. –rodó los ojos y empujó a Arnold a un lado, saliendo del armario de escobas, sintiéndolo caminar a su espalda- Repetiré la pregunta ¿Qué quieres?

'_Bueno, no estás aquí. El enfermero no está aquí. El bombón parece tener crisis existencial…' _fue enumerando la alemana.

- Espera… ¿El bombón? –enmarcó una ceja, mientras bajaba las gradas con algo de prisa. El dolor está en la mente. El dolor está en la mente.

'_Si… el amigo del enfermero. El bombón_' Gretel hablaba como si en serio fuese obvia la palabra, casi como si en lugar de llamarse Gerald, ahora se llamara bombón y todo el mundo debía darlo por hecho.

- Ya… bombón. –repitió sarcástica, cruzando una mirada con Arnold, el cual lucía extrañado.

'_Firme por fuera, suave por dentro_' explicó, en el fondo se escuchó la voz de Gerald en algo inteligible '_Ah… no ¡Quita!... ¡Quita! ¡Bombón malo! ¡Malo! ¡Sentado! Bombón mal educado, estoy al teléfono._' se escuchó un grito de fondo, uno correspondiente al supuesto bombón '_Te lo ganaste por interrumpir a tu líder. En todo caso, Helga, dado que parece que todos los involucrados sabemos lo del enfermero y tú… Me preguntaba ¿Qué demonios son? ¿Amigos con derecho? ¿Amantes? Te prohíbo que sean amantes, por si no es obvio. No eres material para eso. ¿Es tu esclavo sexual? Tal vez eso lo aprobaría…_' Helga contuvo las ganas de suspirar resignada, estaba saliendo del edificio y tenía a Arnold mirándola con impaciencia.

- ¿No podemos hablar esto en la casa? ¿Es necesario usar el celular de Geraldo para esto?

'_Helga… contesta o le diré a Olga que siempre quisiste una fiesta por tus 16 años y no me importa si ya pasó la fecha._' la amenaza iba en serio. Helga se detuvo de golpe, abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada. Olga… ¿Olga organizando sus "Dulces 16"? Ya veía lo ridículamente estrambótico que sería eso '_Y lo que Olga quiere, Olga lo obtiene_' escuchó canturrear. En el fondo se escuchó a Gerald y Will apoyando la idea, sugiriendo vestidos pomposos y bailes padre e hija…

- Últimamente Olga es tu medio para conseguir cosas… -murmuró, agarrándose de la puerta del edificio principal, ella pudo notar como Arnold le observaba a su lado, extrañado.

'_Tú me enseñaste el truco. En todo caso, contesta o llamaré a Olga…_'

Helga observó al rubio junto a ella y luego sus pies. Responder eso era comprometedor pero no hacerlo sería una tortura… Maldita Gretel.

- Somos amigos con derecho… -masculló, Arnold abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego frunció el ceño, dado que no entendía de quien hablaba. La chica tuvo que rodar los ojos y señalarlo a él y luego a ella. Ambos se sonrojaron visiblemente a pesar que ella era la que hablaba. Al otro lado de la línea se prolongó un largo silencio.

'_Entonces… a él le gustas, tú lo amas ¿Y no son novios por qué…? ¿El enfermero no te ha pedido nada serio?_' Helga escuchó un notorio insulto alemán que conocía muy bien '_Yo te he dicho, desgarbada. Algunos tranquilitos son de lo peor, solo quieren pasar el rato_' la voz de Gerald defendiendo a su amigo se hizo oí, parecía que estaba extremadamente cerca del celular '_¡No! ¡Suelta, bombón! Pero qué masoquista eres ¿Te gusta besar mi pie, verdad? ¿Te gusta?_' otro aullido de dolor del chico '_¡Pues te he dado gusto! Ahora estate quieto. Estás rodeada de fenómenos, Helga. Y lo digo yo_'

- Gretel… -comenzó a caminar más rápido, algo le decía que Phoebe no vería con buenos ojos que su casi novio terminara convertido en una décima parte de novio.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Arnold le dio alcance, mientras la tomaba del hombro.

- Gretel está jugando a pisar uvas, pero en lugar de uvas, está usando a tu amigo. –explicó, al terminar la oración, el rubio casi estaba corriendo. Lo irónico es que solo Helga sabía dónde estaba su prima. Ni modo, tendría que correr. El dolor solo habita en la mente. El dolor solo habita en la mente.- Gretel… si me pidió formalizar. Yo me negué. –le explicó, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, cada impacto de sus pies contra el suelo le hacía vibrar los músculos como tortura, pero la obvia preocupación de Arnold la estaba motivando a correr. Mente sobre el cuerpo. Mente sobre el cuerpo. Maldita sea… alguien debería prohibir los pilates.

'_Oh Dios… ¿Tú lo estás usando para desahoga…?_' la llamada se cortó. Lo cual le pareció extraño, incrementó su velocidad, el rubio iba algunos metros atrás de ella. Al par de segundos, cuando el coliseo se visualizó frente a ella, le llegó un mensaje. Sin detenerse, lo leyó.

_Gretel: Me gasté el saldo del bombón de chocolate y ahora está tan amargo como si fuese 90% cacao…_

Bien, por lo menos no había sido porque Gerald logró colgar el aparato, porque la alemana le hubiese partido el alma a golpes. Al distinguir mejor el coliseo, pudo notar a su prima sentada sobre un muro bajo que flanqueaba la estructura, apoyado contra el mismo estaba Will y en el suelo, agarrándose el vientre, pudo ver a Gerald.

Arnold y ella disminuyeron la carrera mientras la distancia se acortaba. Gretel levantó la vista y al ver quiénes eran, se bajó de un salto y corriendo se lanzó sobre Helga, abrazándola con fuerza para sorpresa de todos. La más sorprendida era la menor de los Pataki, que tenía los brazos levantados como si en cualquier momento alguien sospechara que estaba coaccionando a la alemana para que demostrara afecto. Los tres chicos se acercaron, inevitablemente atraídos por la curiosa escena. Gretel se separó, una dramática angustia en su rostro, obviamente actuada, fue el único y último aviso que tuvo Helga.

- Desgarbada ¡No uses al enfermero para desahogarte! ¡No le robes la virginidad así! Prometo comprarte un vibrador para que te descargues pero… -la chica golpeó a la alemana directo en el estómago, con tanta fuerza que Gretel cayó un metro hacia atrás, sentada, abrazándose el vientre- Hija de… -gruño, aunque se estaba riendo.

Tanto Helga, como Gerald y Arnold estaban completamente rojos, pero la chica tenía la furia marcada en el rostro.

- ¡No quiero ningún vibrador! ¡Maldita pervertida! –el grito fue fuerte y claro, varias personas pudieron escucharlo, lamentablemente nunca ubicaron a la fuente del grito.

- No lo juzgues sin antes haberlo probado. –bromeó Will, ayudando a la alemana a levantarse, inevitablemente Gerald se rio.

- ¿Y tú de qué lado estás, zanahoria? –bramó Helga.

- Tranquila Pataki. Tú sabes que me turno entre las dos. Para tu mala suerte justo era la vez de Gretel. –se defendió, inmune a los gritos.

- Yo debería estar molesto, tu prima se gastó mi saldo y hoy había quedado con Phoebe para irla a recoger. Sin saldo no puede darme instrucciones –Gerald se lamentó.

En ese momento el aviso de cambio de hora sonó. Helga fulminó con la mirada a su prima y se giró, para ir a su siguiente clase.

- Helga, espera. –Arnold le dio alcance y al par de segundos, Gerald, la chica no dijo nada aunque se notaba que el enojo se le estaba pasando.

- ¿Pataki…?

- ¿Qué quieres plumero francés? –masculló, frunciendo el ceño.

- Me preguntaba… dado que lo sugirió Phoebe… ¿Podrías guiarme a su colegio? –el chico hablaba despacio, notoriamente cauteloso.

- ¿Y qué gano con eso?

- Sorprender a Phoebe. –ese había sido Arnold, sonriendo para darle ánimos. La chica se cruzó de brazos, evaluando sus posibilidades.

- Te acompañaré. Pero solo porque tengo algo que hacer por el sector. –apresuró su paso para separarse de ellos y entró al aula, era hora de geografía, la chica se deslizó en su asiento, sacó su celular y buscó el meloso mensaje que había leído esa mañana. Bien, era hora de contestarlo.

'_A la hora de la salida ve con Phoebe. Ahí nos vemos_' releyó el mensaje y lo envió, a un par de segundos recibió otro efusivo y cariñoso mensaje, le iba a dar coma diabético…

El profesor de geografía recogió la tarea que había enviado, mientras explicaba la importancia de hacer mapas a mano. Al llegar con Helga, la felicitó por el detallado trabajo, ella simplemente se encogió de hombros. No le iba a explicar al sujeto que el mapa lo había hecho a mano alzada, había dibujado el continente Africano y señalado los límites entre los países pero el viernes, cuando había estado haciendo la tarea con Gretel, se distrajeron hablando de un documental que habían visto. Cuando Helga observó su trabajo, cada país tenía dibujado aquello que le caracterizaba, un monumento, productos, un evento histórico… Al parecer su inconsciente si prestaba atención a clases. Pero eso no se podía hablar en clases.

El maestro regresó a la pizarra y se dispuso a presentar una serie de diapositivas que explicaban la situación geopolítica del Congo. Helga contuvo un bostezo, ya le pediría a Gretel su cuaderno del año pasado para leer un mejor resumen. Su celular centelló y agradeció la distracción, tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver que había invocado al demonio.

_Gretel: Will me acaba de sugerir una posible situación que no medí cuando te estaba molestando… ¿Cuándo hablábamos por el celular… estabas con el enfermero y te escuchó?_

La rubia rodó los ojos, lo peor es que había sospechado que en realidad su prima ni siquiera había medido la posibilidad de eso mientras bromeaban.

_Helga: Si. Pero importa poco y nada. Técnicamente eso ya lo teníamos en claro._

_Gretel: ¿Por qué no aceptaste ser su novia? Esta es la segunda vez que lo rechazas. Yo sé que el plan era calentarle los motores y volverlo osado. Bien, eso ya se obtuvo, ahora debo estar vigilándolos, lo cual no era parte del plan ¿Qué más quieres? Porque no creo que con hacerle esperar se vuelva más rubio o más alto o de oro…_

_Helga: Por suerte no se volverá de oro o me lo quitarías._

_Gretel: Lo drogaría, me lo llevaría a alguna ciudad corrupta, falsificaría todo, me casaría con él y cobraría al público para que lo miren… tendrían que pagar extra para verlo desnudo. Pero por el resto yo te lo prestaría. Y deja de cambiar de tema ¿Por qué no son novios de una buena vez? Ya dentro de la familia, yo lo enderezo a golpes._

La rubia rodó los ojos, apartando su atención del celular. Una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, imaginando el plan de la alemana, todo porque la chica consideraba el matrimonio como un negocio, no como algo romántico, lo defendía como en los viejos tiempos: unir imperios, mejorar estatus social, pagar deudas. Esas cosas. Y mejor ni pensar en la visión de su prima sobre el tener hijos…

_Helga: Porque quiero ir en serio. No busco algo apresurado, quiero que sea una relación natural. Y perdóname por aspirar a una relación con el chico de mis sueños en donde me A-ME._

_Gretel: Cursi, romántica, empalagosa, tierna, novelesca… Me das arcadas, como cuando vimos "Qué bello es vivir" Eso no es de nuestro lado de la familia, lo cursi es Pataki… Estoy en Historia II con Will y quiere que te informe que "eres una atractiva pervertida que se está volviendo popular". Bueno… te juntas con la estudiante extranjera y el capitán del equipo de béisbol, es natural que se te pegue lo fabulosa._

Aunque era obvio que su prima hablaba con sarcasmo al final, no pudo evitar imaginársela con una tiara, una de esas bufandas tipo boa que usan las bailarinas en los cabarés, mientras sacudía los hombros y pronunciaba con toda la pretensión del mundo "_Fabulosa_". La risa se ahogó en su garganta pero una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios, fue lo único que no le hizo golpearse contra la mesa de su pupitre por esa idea de ser popular.

_Helga: Dile a Will que destruya mi popularidad. No me importa que diga, pero mis sugerencias son: Que como bebes en aquelarres satánicos, que los hombres que me piden una cita suelen aparecer colgados de un puente y que suelo torturar a las mascotas de la gente que intenta hablarme. Si le preguntan la razón por la que se junta conmigo puede decir que lo estoy usando como esclavo sexual para traer del Abismo al heredero del Innombrable. Y hablando de esclavos, voy por algunas cosas y a dejarlas donde alguien ¿Vienen?_

_Gretel: Will sugiere agregar que eres una asesina despiadada. Sobre la salida, yo me uno al plan, dado que fui en mi día libre a trabajar y en hora pico. Tengo el miércoles y hoy libres. Así, de paso, compro el estúpido trajecito de porrista. Will no puede, tiene entrenamiento con el equipo porque el entrenador decidió que tanto los nuevos aspirantes como los miembros del equipo darán pruebas para unirse. Nadie está a salvo y están nerviosos. Pero para que no lo extrañes te enviará mensajes candentes cuando pueda… y a mi nada, porque me trata como al perro…_

Helga sonrió de costado. Eso, que pensaran que era una mercenaria. No quería ningún tipo de popularidad, menos de chica mala. Esa es de las peores porque los chicos _problemáticos_ y los _arriesgados_ competían y apostaban por meterse entre las piernas de las chicas malas. La rubia solo quería que la dejaran en paz, estiro sus brazos, conteniendo un bostezo y se estiró hacia atrás, dejando caer su cabeza, sin importarle si su cabello cubría repentinamente la mesa de trabajo de quien se sentara atrás.

- Hey. –abrió uno de sus ojos, descubriendo a Sid sentado atrás de ella. Rápidamente notó que a la derecha de él estaba Stinky y a la izquierda Gino. La rubia se enderezó como resorte ¿La estaban rodeando? O acorralando, dado que estaban sentados atrás de ella. Revisando que el profesor luchaba con su antigua computadora portátil, regresó a ver sobre su hombro y Sid elevó las cejas como saludo, sonriendo, Stinky movió su cabeza en un gesto amistoso y cuando miró hacia el otro lado, Gino sonreía parcialmente. Lentamente volvió la vista hacia adelante.

Bien, Sid y Stinky podían estar ahí para animarla a unirse al equipo de fútbol americano por pedido de Wolfgang ¿Y Gino? El sujeto seguía siendo el astuto mafioso de siempre, cuando fueron a la educación media se había ganado su posición y se notaba que ahora estaba en ese proceso en la preparatoria. Gino simbolizaba el mercado negro, obtenía las respuestas de exámenes que aún no llegaban, tenía bajo su mando a los estudiantes que podían hacer las tareas de otros por una suma de dinero, sabía las debilidades de los profesores para poder conseguir cualquier cosa de ellos, controlaba el pequeño mercado, todo aquel que vendiese algo (emparedados caseros, joyería artesanal, ropa de moda, falsificación de firmas, entre otras cosas), el chico brindaba protección personal a la vez que ofrecía a los sujetos más fuertes para que cumplieran amenazas. Entonces ¿Qué quería de ella? Si bien Wolfgang pertenecía a la élite deportiva, no había mucho sentido de que Gino se juntara con los acólitos del grandulón. Tamborileó contra su puesto y sutilmente miró hacia atrás. Si, la estaban observando. Y lo hacían con una gran y complacida sonrisa. Levantó la mirada, Iggy estaba ayudando al profesor con los problemas técnicos. Rápidamente escribió un mensaje.

_Helga: ¿Conoces a Gino?_

_Will: Lamentablemente sí. Para ser un novato se mueve rápido. Me quiso contratar como parte de su servicio de protección y amenaza. En pocas palabras, pagarme para ser un matón. Le dije que no._

Vaya, el chico realmente era descarado. El pelirrojo tenía una buena reputación a pesar de que era realmente malo en materias de memoria como Historia y Biología, de las cuales, el anterior año había reprobado el módulo II de ambas y por eso era compañero de clase de Gretel; pero sin contar eso era un joven destacado por su buen humor, por sus habilidades para llevarse bien con los profesores y era el capitán del equipo de béisbol, lo que le daba un gran grado de popularidad. Y aun así, Gino, que había crecido poco y Helga le pasaba con una cabeza en altura, lo había querido engatusar en su negocio. Su celular parpadeó.

_Will: No sé si interese, pero no soy al único líder de equipo con el que hizo eso. A Wolfgang le propuso lo mismo y él aceptó ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

_Helga: Gino y los dos adeptos de Wolfgang están sentados atrás de mí sonriéndome como serpientes. Me pregunto qué quieren._

_Will: Tal vez lo mismo que conmigo. Todo el mundo sabe que le rompiste la nariz a James._

Oh genial… Actualmente le estaba gustando su título de antiheroina como para que alguien le acuse de matona… No otra vez, por lo menos. Mantuvo la vista al frente todo el tiempo y cuando sonó la campana, casi voló sobre las bancas, esquivó a todos y se dirigió a su siguiente clase. Para su mala suerte así había sido su rutina el resto del día. En más de una ocasión Arnold le había escrito para preguntarle que ocurría o si Sid la estaba molestando. Le tuvo que explicar a grandes rasgos que en realidad parecía que Gino quería unirla a la _Famiglia_, al puro estilo de El Padrino. También tuvo que explicarle al chico que sí, había leído ese libro, pero no visto las películas. A la penúltima hora, agotada del sobreesfuerzo físico que implicaba correr con todos sus músculos adoloridos, maldijo a Olga y sus pilates, ya se iba a rendir y dejar que Gino hablara, pero para su suerte, afuera de la clase se encontró con Will.

- ¿Y…? ¿Qué se te perdió? –la rubia se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, obstaculizando el paso del resto de los alumnos.

- Una rubia, mal humorada, grandes cejas, medio alta, piernas largas, usa camisetas con frases extrañas y un lazo rosa en el cabello ¿La has visto? –el pelirrojo apoyó su mano sobre el marco paralelo de donde estaba Helga, se apoyó en ese gesto y oficialmente ambos clausuraron la salida del aula.

- Si, el gobierno se la llevó, decían que era el futuro de la humanidad. –ambos sonrieron de lado- En verdad ¿A qué debo el honor?

- Gretel te vio correteando y me envió a escoltarte a tu última clase antes de irme a mi entrenamiento. –le ofreció su brazo, de manera galante pero ella se lo golpeó con el puño cerrado- ¿Te cargo como costal de papas? La falda es lo de menos. –se adelantó- De hecho, siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber qué tipo de ropa interior usas. La de Gretel fue fácil adivinar pero contigo… -extendió la mano y la rubia le pegó en el dorso, como a un niño cuando quiere comer una galleta antes de la cena.

- …Eres… -un golpecito en el hombro de Helga, hizo que se detuviera y regresara a ver, Nadine estaba parada atrás de ella. La chica había sido de las pocas que habían logrado sobrepasar en altura a Helga. Eso y sus exóticos rizos cayendo sobre su piel de chocolate, debían ser suficiente para que destacara en cualquier lugar, a cualquier momento. Pero no era así, Rhonda solía ser el centro de atención y en más de una ocasión, Nadine se perdía en el fondo, como si se mimetizara. Mientras que Rhonda lucía con todo tipo de ropa que estuviese de moda, Nadine se mantenía en el cómodo estilo de suéteres ligeros con escotes en bandeja que dejaban a la vista sus hombros, como siempre, la chica llevaba jeans deportivos con múltiples bolsillos por todos lados.

- Te dejaste esto en clases, Helga. –Nadine llevaba el cabello recogido hacia atrás y caía en cascada de oro hasta la mitad de su espalda, por eso fue obvio el sonrojo de la chica y la tímida voz con la que había hablado. Helga bajó la vista y notó el cuaderno rosado, rápidamente lo tomó, sin poder creer que en sus carreras lo hubiese dejado. Nadine sonrió suavemente, mirando a Will y a ella.

- Gracias. –la voz de Helga se suavizó notoriamente, todos esos años de aislamiento había observado a la gente y había notado como Nadine se había vuelto paulatinamente una sombra y cuando Rhonda no estaba cerca, se volvía muy tímida, como si estuviese acostumbrada a que la gente no la mirara y cuando alguien reparaba en ella ya le fuese imposible recordar la manera de tratar con las personas.

- Descuida. –la chica se retiró. Tanto Will como Helga se miraron sorprendidos, él señaló descaradamente a Nadine, mientras esta entraba al aula- ¿Qué?

- Nada. Me sorprendió tu buen humor y amabilidad. No lucen como si se conocieran. –retomó la conversación, ofreciendo su brazo- Vamos, señorita.

- No, no lo somos. Pero… digamos que cuenta con mi simpatía.

Resignada, tomó su brazo, en el recorrido hacia el edificio donde estaba el aula de literatura, Helga se tomó su tiempo para explicar la situación de Nadine. Esta era un pez que se dejaba llevar por la corriente. Lo cual le sorprendía porque si bien había visto eso desde el colegio, por lo menos había notado que en realidad la chica tenía temperamento, una original manera de hablar de sus gustos y una alegre manera de tratar a la gente. Ahora ni eso. Rhonda la había opacado y posiblemente ni se había dado cuenta que Nadine era apenas una sombra de lo que algún día fue. Aun Helga sentía lástima por la chica, más cuando había notado que dentro aún tenía esa impulsiva personalidad, pero no ahondó en el tema. Además, Will parecía más sorprendido de que Helga hablara tanto de alguien que de la misma historia.

Al llegar a la clase, volvió a tomar uno de los últimos puestos, sacó una novela que acaba de empezar y se sumergió en el diálogo hasta que la profesora hizo notoria su presencia. La clase trascurrió con fluido ritmo, posiblemente por estar hablando de la generación de los poetas malditos y la posibilidad de escuchar el bello trabajo de esos hombres. Tan absorta estaba con la conexión que sentía en en ese arte, que cuando Sid golpeó suavemente su hombro y regresó a ver, notó que los tres chicos seguían ahí.

- ¿Qué? –masculló, fastidiada, queriendo retomar la interpretación de "_Bouquets et prières_" de Marceline Desbordes-Valmore.

- Gino quiere hablar contigo cuando termine la clase. –se explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Hoy estás de recadero o qué? Sid, cómprate una vida y úsala. –gruñó, retomando su atención hacia el frente, pero pudo sentir que el chico seguía inclinado hacia su dirección.

- Helga, linda, son solo negocios. –lo escuchó divertido y se recordó mentalmente clavarle un bolígrafo en la pierna cuando recuperara la fuerza de sus músculos.

La chica lanzó una suave mirada en dirección de Arnold, este la observaba preocupado y ella rodó los ojos fastidiada, aunque internamente estaba sintiendo fuegos pirotécnicos al saber que él estaba preocupado. Su celular destelló una vez más, estaba teniendo más actividad que en todo el mes ese aparatito.

_Arnold: Fastídiate todo lo que quieras. No planeo dejarte sola en esa situación. Además, no tienes que llamar a tu amigo para que te ayude. Yo estaba más cerca._

Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de contestar, saboreó los nuevos aspectos que estaba conociendo de Arnold, su explosivo carácter interno, sus celos y terquedad más allá de las acciones de buen samaritano. Helga entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo un poco… Aunque no pudiese creerlo, estaba enamorándose más de él, de esas cosas nuevas que volvían cada día una montaña rusa. Realmente no podía renunciar a él, lo quería para ella. Absolutamente.

Cuando la clase terminó, le hizo un gesto tanto a Arnold y Gerald para que se quedaran en el aula, pero apartados. No necesitaba guardaespaldas ni abogados. Ella solita se sabía defender. Y el rubio debía entender eso. Helga se levantó de su asiento y casi pega un grito al notar que Gino se le había acercado tanto que estaba invadiendo su espacio personal.

- ¡Maldita sea! –lo empujó sin importarle quien fuese o las consecuencias de eso- Respeta mi espacio personal Carlo Gambino –gruñó, levantando su mano de manera amenazante.

- Lo siento, Pataki, me gusta observar de cerca a la gente que me interesa. –el chico se sentó sobre la mesa del puesto de Helga, Sid y Stinky estaban parados atrás de él. No lucían intimidantes, más bien, estaban ahí por si debían sacar a Gino rápidamente.

- Oh… entonces ¿A Will también te le acercaste tanto? Mira, si quieres una cita con él, lamento decirte que no eres su tipo. –sonrió de costado, apoyándose hacia atrás, creando algo de espacio entre ella y Gino- Bien, Gambino, escúpelo.

- ¿Gambino? –preguntó el chico, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una fosforera que comenzó a encender y apagar, como un tic. Helga rodó los ojos, Gretel tenía razón, era aburrido hablar con gente poco culta cuando ya te acostumbras a las mentes rápidas.

- Carlo Gambino, un italiano que controló la mafia neoyorquina, pero no apoyaba el narcotráfico. –lo había escogido como apodo por exactamente eso, Gino negociaba con todo tipo de cosas, hasta licor y cigarrillos, pero drogas más pesadas o menos legales eran su mayor enemigo. El chico en verdad las odiaba.

- ¿Ves? –el chico rio, estiró la mano para tocarle el rostro pero le dio un fuerte golpe con la palma de la mano para alejarlo- Eres inteligente, fuerte y tienes personalidad ¿En serio te sorprende que haya puesto mis ojos sobre ti, Pataki?

Helga entrecerró los ojos, a diferencia de Wolfgang que era directo y franco, Gino usaba un tono de voz y gestos melodiosos y refinados, fáciles de mal interpretar. Cómodamente podía pensarse que hablaba de negocios como que podía estar intentando seducirla. Intentar y fallar. Con Wolfgang había descubierto que había sido una cita de negocios, así que esperaba que su racha continuara. Lo que menos quería era que cosas así se repitieran en su diario vivir.

- Habla claro, Gambino. Porque ¿Sabes? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que verte frotar el trasero contra mi pupitre. Esa forma de marcar territorio lo hacen los pandas y tú no eres uno. –se cruzó de brazos- No me hagas perder el tiempo.

- Mordaz y directa. Realmente habías pasado desapercibida en la educación media, Pataki, pero llegaste a la preparatoria con ganas de incendiar el mundo…

- …y bailar sobre sus cenizas. –completó ella, sonriendo de lado- Lo sé. -en un ágil movimiento le quitó la fosforera, Helga la encendió, acercando la llama al chico, que no se movió ni un centímetro- Así que, si no quieres que practique contigo, habla de una vez.

- Me gusta tu estilo, Pataki. Me agradas. –la chica rodó los ojos, ese diálogo era tan usado en las películas que casi le arranca un bostezo- La preparatoria es el último reino por conquistar. Un poblado limitado, facilidad de sesgo, un lugar en donde dominas todo o nada. Estos años van a ser los que marquen nuestras vidas, nuestro futuro. Y me di cuenta de que le había fallado a mi organización en algo realmente elemental. Este no es un negocio machista, necesito a mi mujer de honor. –le explicó, inclinándose ligeramente a ella, midiendo la distancia para no ser golpeado.

- ¿Mujer de honor? –enmarcó una ceja, recelosa.

- Por supuesto, mi compañera, una mente femenina apta y preparada que pueda ver con su instinto y perspectiva aquello que yo no. Mi _donne d'onore_, la que controle la otra cara de la moneda.

Helga soltó una carcajada poderosa, dejando notar la burla que se trasmitía en cada uno de sus poros. En un segundo había dejado caer el lujoso encendedor eléctrico y en su lugar cerró su mano en el chaleco de Gino, atrayéndolo a ella.

- Mira, enano. No me importa si me estás ofreciendo un puesto en tu _organización_, si me estas pidiendo ser tu novia, tu amante o todo en uno. Me parece hilarante que en serio pensaras que iba a decirte que sí. –lo soltó con cierta brusquedad. Gino se sacudió la ropa, pero mantenía su sonrisa encantadora y seductora en su boca.

- Solo piénsalo. Un pajarito me contó que en realidad te iría bien un poco de apoyo, Pataki. Conmigo a tu lado, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. –le habló en voz baja, intentando tentarla con la idea, mientras extendía su mano a ella.

- Gracias, pero no gracias. –respondió con sarcasmo, lo empujó ligeramente hacia atrás para abrirse paso, se giró para caminar hacia atrás y así poder ver a los tres chicos- Mejor piénsalo tú, Gino. Helga G. Pataki es la chica que puede quemar este maldito lugar. Así que te daré un consejo, en lugar de amenazarme o tentarme, mejor búscate ganar mi simpatía y perdón. –pasó junto a Arnold y Gerald, haciéndoles un gesto para que la siguieran.

- Tú piénsalo, Pataki. –alcanzó a escuchar.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –Gerald había reaccionado sorprendido, a pesar que no se había escuchado la conversación, se había sentido la tensión en el ambiente.

- Gino quería ofrecerme el mundo para que me uniera a su banda de niños necesitados de atención. Le dije que no. Fin de la historia. –respondió secamente.

- ¿Estás bien? –la chica le lanzó una mirada a Arnold y asintió- ¿Segura?

- No me intimida. Si hubiese intentado algo, el pequeñín hubiese salido volando. –se encogió de hombros.

- Me sorprendió que Sid y Stinky estuvieran con él. –susurró Gerald- Eso fue raro.

- Algo me dice que al unir a su negocio a Wolfgang, el paquete incluía dos idiotas gratis. –había estado pensando en esa posibilidad, ambos chicos eran fáciles de seducir con el glamur de algo tan peligroso. Mucho más si uno de sus amigos formaba parte.

- ¡Desgarbada! –los tres chicos miraron hacia el frente, Gretel estaba afuera de la preparatoria, todas sus facciones delataban lo aburrida que estaba- ¡Me tienes esperándote como loca! –la alemana se acercó al grupo, agarró de las caderas a su prima y la comenzó a sacudir, aprovechando que se había puesto botines con tacones y así poder desequilibrarla- ¡No me gusta esperar! ¿Entendido? –gritó, con una enorme sonrisa burlona.

- Entendido, entendido ¡Maldición! ¡Ya entendí! –Helga perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás, pero cayó contra un firme cuerpo que la rodeó por la cintura y la ayudó a equilibrarse. Miró sobre su hombro y tanto Gerald como ella estaban sorprendidos de la reacción y la pronta ayuda- No te pases, plumero. Ya deja de toquetearme. –masculló, enderezándose.

- Ni en tus pesadillas, Pataki. –se defendió el chico, limpiándose las manos contra el pantalón, como si hubiese tocado algo asqueroso.

- Bien ¿A dónde vamos? –Gretel lucía realmente aburrida de ver el mismo entorno por tanto tiempo- Me moriré de ancianidad…

Helga comenzó a guiar al grupo hasta una parada de bus un par de cuadras hacia el norte. Sus ojos danzaban hacia Arnold constantemente. Esa sería la prueba decisiva. Lo estaría llevando a la boca del lobo y vería si eran verdaderas las palabras del chico.

El bus se detuvo y el grupo subió, a falta de conversación, Gerald comenzó a ponerse más nervioso, revisó las cosas que llevaba en su mochila y repasaba la cita que tendría con Phoebe, solo tenían tres horas para estar juntos, pero valdría la pena. Eso lo tenía seguro.

- Aquí. –Helga anunció, su voz era algo distante, para sorpresa de todos, se bajó de la parada y señaló frente a ellos- Saluden a la Academia Benjamin Rush. –anunció.

Frente a ellos se alzaba un antiguo edificio victoriano que ocupaba toda la manzana, los grandes ventanales dejaban ver espaciosas aulas, tecnológicos centros de computación y un ir y venir de estudiantes uniformados. La academia usaba los colores verde y café en su ropa. Las chicas llevaban plisadas faldas verdes con líneas cafés en estilo cuadricular, blusas blancas y chalecos sin manga verdes, con zapatos de charol cafés. Los chicos variaban el atuendo con un pantalón café. Gracias a que era hora de salir, varios buses amarillos estaban parqueados alrededor de la calle y otros autos privados esperaban. Helga pudo burlarse de la sorpresa que tenían los tres individuos que la acompañaban y tuvo que empujarlos para guiarlos a la puerta principal.

El efecto que despertaron entre los estudiantes fue demasiado obvio. Mientras que Arnold y Gerald llamaban la atención de forma agradable y algunas chicas se detenían para mirarlos pasar, Helga y Gretel lograban con su simple presencia abrir una brecha entre los alumnos, que entre curiosos y temerosos las miraban. Las palabras "_pandilla_" y "_chusma_" resonaron entre los observadores. Helga no solía ir hasta ahí y las veces que lo había hecho no había logrado que la gente la regresara a ver hasta que había alzado la voz para abrirse paso entre empujones. Ahora, con las manos en la cadera, pudo disfrutar como las débiles mentes se dejaban llevar por sus infantiles miedos fundamentados en su ropa. Gretel era otra que repasaba descaradamente a su alrededor, relamiéndose los labios, como un depredador al oler sangre.

- ¡Helga! –ya era hora de probar las palabras de Arnold.

Una rápida ráfaga de verde y rojo se lanzó desde varios escalones hacia la rubia, quien tuvo que hacer equilibrio para no caer ni rodar el resto del tramo. Un perfume suave a violetas y vainilla la rodeó de inmediato y unos cálidos brazos la estrecharon con una familiaridad que si no fuese por el contexto y lugar, hubiese jurado que Olga se había hecho más bajita.

- ¡Oh Helga! Me alegra mucho poder verte al fin. Phoebe tiene razón, te ves ciertamente bonita. Y me gusta mucho tu cabello recogido así, realza mucho tu mirada. –Helga tuvo que agarrar a la chica de los hombros para separarla, enmarcando una ceja.

- ¿Y todo eso pudiste ver en el nanosegundo que te tomó lanzarte sobre mí? –preguntó, haciendo un gesto a Phoebe, que venía más tranquila, bajando los escalones. Gerald se adelantó para ayudarla a bajar, aunque era obvio que el chico se estaba controlando para no mirar hacia el chaleco del uniforme. Por alguna ironía del destino, la pelinegra lograba que el atuendo le resaltara el desarrollado busto y cambiara de buena estudiante a chica de portada para película porno. Phoebe se quejaba siempre de eso, la rubia simplemente se burlaba porque no aprovechaba su menudo y desarrollado cuerpo.

- Lo siento tanto, Helga. Pero no pude contener mi alegría. No te veo tanto como quisiera y nuestra amistad se ha hecho tan fuerte que realmente te llego a extrañar muchísimo. –explicó la chica, con su fino hablar y armoniosa voz.

- Te lo dije, mientras tengamos territorios diferentes, nos íbamos a llevar bien. –le explicó, con burla.

- ¿Lila? –era hora de la verdad. Tanto la pelirroja como Helga regresaron a ver hacia el rubio, que no salía de su sorpresa. Y no era para menos, llevaba desde la graduación de la escuela sin ver a Lila.

- ¡Oh! ¡Arnold! ¡Gerald! ¡Que sorpresa tan agradable! Helga no me dijo que ustedes vendrían. –la chica sonaba realmente encantada, inclinando el rostro para saludarlos.

Como era de esperarse, el tiempo había mejorado a la señorita perfecta. La había mantenido en un estilizado tamaño y una figura de muy delicadas curvas, su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en una trenza que caía al costado de su hombro derecho, un pequeño flequillo de costado ocultaba parcialmente su frente. Su mirada esmeralda, se acentuaba en cobrizas pestañas, el rostro acanelado tenía sobre las mejillas pequeñas pecas dándole inocencia a su figura. Lila seguía resplandeciendo con un candor y gentileza que parecía sacada de un cuento.

Helga notó que no solo Arnold, sino Gerald y Gretel estaban sorprendidos, detenidos en su lugar, muy posiblemente tenía que ver que la rubia rodeaba con su brazo los hombros de Lila y se apoyaba descuidadamente, creando un fuerte contraste entre ambas. Al parecer estaban admirados de la familiaridad y naturalidad que miraban.

- Geraldo vino para su cita con Phoebe. Y Arnold está aquí porque es un metido. –aseguró, Lila suavemente cubrió sus labios con su mano para ocultar una cordial sonrisa- Y esa chica de ahí…

- Oh… déjame adivinar. Ella es Gretel ¿Verdad? Me has hablado tanto de ella. –la pelirroja avanzó un par de pasos para quedar frente a Arnold y la alemana, hizo una pequeña reverencia, con una gran sonrisa observó a la chica nueva- Realmente es un placer conocerte.

- … a mi Helga no me ha dicho nada de ti, angelita. Lo siento. –respondió Gretel, sin salir de su sorpresa, buscó la mirada de su prima pero esta lucía satisfecha del efecto que había logrado.

- Yo… creo que ya nos vamos. No tengo mucho tiempo y… se ve que ustedes se van a demorar. –Phoebe sonreía apenada, mirando a todos, Gerald iba de su mano, señalando insistentemente a Helga y Lila, como si estuviese en un universo paralelo, completamente mudo- ¡Nos vemos! –el resto no respondió, entre furtivas miradas, incrédulos rostro y pequeñas sonrisas, el ambiente parecía una tormenta eléctrica.

- No sabía que te habías cambiado a una escuela privada. –fue lo primero que dijo Arnold- Todos imaginamos que regresaste al campo.

- Helga suele ser muy discreta con sus cosas. Por eso me sorprendió que me hablara de ti. –obviamente Lila estaba respondiendo en orden, atendiendo a quien le parecía una desconocida- Por eso me emociona mucho el conocerte al fin. –su mirada fue a la del rubio- Phoebe y yo ganamos la beca aquí desde el inicio. Yo no vi necesario explicar la situación, no éramos las únicas que iban a otros planteles educativos. A mi padre le convenía esto y yo realmente estoy encantada de poder estudiar en un lugar tan bonito.

Era realmente obvio, si se lo pensaba. Lila era de las mejores alumnas en la escuela, destacada en calificaciones y al igual que Phoebe, tenía un historial educacional intachable y conducta sobresaliente. Todos los requisitos necesarios para ser ingresadas a una prestigiosa academia. Helga avanzó hasta Lila, la abrazó por sobre los hombros una vez más y la estrujó mientras reía con crueldad ante la cara de sorpresa de Arnold y Gretel. Solo eso bastaba para ponerse más cariñosa con la pelirroja, esos dos tenían la cara de caricatura.

- Ambos querían saber quién me hacía las playeras ¿No? –lanzó una mirada a Lila, quien se sonrojó modestamente- Aquí la tienen. Les dije que no lo iban a creer.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **Me pasé por este capítulo, revisando la serie una vez más, buscando los episodios de Lila, de Sid, Wolfgang y de Gino. Realmente me sorprendí con varias cosas, en especial de Lila, esa chica sí que es compleja y tiene una forma tan seductora de gesticular a veces, que, al igual que Helga, me hizo sentir que estaba más adelantada a su edad. Además, con esas miradas, murmullos y sonrisas, no me extraña que Arnold siguiera clavado si ella le hablaba así.

Encontré también unos curiosos y divertidos fanarts de Lila y Sid (por separado, no como pareja). Los cuales me ayudaron mucho a escoger peinados o ciertos estilos.

Realmente espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, yo me estuve riendo por varias horas mientras armaba los escenarios. En realidad, me comenzó a gustar Wolfgang cuando revisé sus capítulos, lo cual fue curioso.

¿Sobre los pilates? Llevo un mes haciendo dos veces a la semana pilates. Un mes y ya quiero lanzarme de un acantilado, esa cosa es infernal ¿Y por qué lo sigo haciendo? Por terca. Usualmente yo hago algo de artes marciales como ejercicio y horas con el saco de boxeo. Los pilates son otro nivel… un terrible y doloroso nivel. Maldigo el día en que creí que eran fáciles.

¡Gracias por los **100 reviews** y más! No sé cómo agradecerles, realmente deberían decirme de que color quieren el altar o algo así. Lo pondría junto a mi cuadro de piedra de la Diosa Coyolxhauqui y mi estatuilla de Ifá, la Diosa de la Adivinación yoruba. Así, entre Dioses el altar. Tengo mi altar wicca pero no les prometo algo tan grande, ya de por si es una de las razones por las que me quieren exorcizar acá, imagínense si me ven con dos altares religiosos. Bueno, dado que los _Bonus Tracks_ y los _Pregúntale a…_ son por el número cincuenta, me puse a pensar que darles por el número 100 y no sé si les guste, me encantaría saber su opinión. **Mi regalo para ustedes** sería que, después de terminar esta historia, como agradecimiento, hacer que mi historia número 30 (esta es la 29) sea de "Hey Arnold!". Ahora bien, tengo dos opciones, la primera es una corta continuación de esta (¿Alguien recuerda que en prólogo les dije que _esta _historia sería corta?), en otro ambiente, muy relax (es decir: no aparecería una villana gritando "_¡Maldita lisiada!_", extraños malos entendidos o repentinos embarazos no deseados. Ya creo que han visto que esas tramas conocidas no son de mi agrado, el ritmo sería como en esta historia) manteniendo el humor y ocurrencias (en mi cabeza el escenario sería en Alemania, hasta ahora eso lo tengo en claro), mi segunda opción es publicar los "archivos candentes" de esta historia, los +18 tan pedidos y preguntados, los publicaría como mi historia número 30, algunos capítulos, sería como un apéndice pervertido de esta historia **¿Qué idea les gusta más? **Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews. Esto lo llamo: **Europa tortura vs. Archivos calientes** ¿Quién ganará? ¡Ustedes deciden! El que tenga más votación será el regalo por los 100 reviews. Y si llegamos a los 150 comenzaré a romperme la cabeza pensando en otro regalo y así.

Y como siempre:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	9. Capítulo VIII

**Capítulo VIII**

Lila se había mudado a un modesto departamento cerca del parque principal de la ciudad. La situación económica de su familia era regular pero las personas parecían no reparar en eso cuando trataban con su sofisticada y refinada personalidad. La pelirroja hacía su propia ropa, se las ingeniaba para reciclar todo tipo de cosas y tenía un instinto para ahorrar y aprovechar las ofertas que mucha gente envidiaría. Por eso no fue de extrañarse que al llegar al hogar de Lila, a pesar de que el edificio se viese desgastado, el interior del departamento luciera acogedor y familiar. Helga conocía el lugar desde el inicio de la preparatoria, le había gustado descubrir que todos los adornos de la sala eran manualidades realizadas por Lila, o que recipientes para guardar harina, azúcar y esas cosas, habían sido anteriormente antiguos embaces de agua que estaban modificados con artísticos detalles. El departamento tenía dos habitaciones, una de ellas obviamente era de la joven. Los cuatro invitados ingresaron al cuarto, notando lo pequeño que era y aun así, lo bien distribuido que estaba el espacio. Pero por sobre todo, la curiosa elección de muebles.

El cuarto tenía una litera, en donde la parte de abajo estaba la cama y en la de arriba, si se observaba, estaba doblada y ordenada la ropa de la chica. Una antigua máquina de coser estaba empotrada sobre una mesa de costura en un rincón de la habitación, el espacio excedente del mueble tenía cuadernos y diversos útiles escolares, aprovechando el espacio para usarlo de escritorio. En una caja de cartón pintada que lucía como un baúl, se podía ver retazos de tela, reglas curvas de corte y confección, estuches de tela y pinturas. Otra caja, mucho más larga, estaba arreglada de la misma manera, pero estaba cerrada, ocultando su contenido. Las paredes estaban pintadas, con un mural que expresaba las cuatro estaciones de la ciudad.

Helga se movió tranquilamente hacia la cama de Lila y jaló un cajón que estaba bajo esta, se desplegó lo que debía ser el lugar para una tercera cama, que ocupó el mayor espacio del cuarto. En el interior, en lugar de una cama había diversos cojines, de varios colores, la rubia se quitó los botines y se sentó sobre el mullido y curioso lugar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca habían visto una sala desplegable? –fingió sorpresa, Lila se había sentado en la silla que estaba frente a la máquina de coser, girándola para estar frente a sus invitados. Los otros dos adolescentes seguían danzando sus miradas entre las chicas- ¿Qué? –repitió, irritada.

- Helga… No creo que sea correcto que los dejes así. Todo el camino hacia acá no les respondiste ninguna pregunta. Ya es hora que les hables ¿No crees? –sugirió Lila, cruzándose de piernas. La rubia apoyó su espalda contra el borde de madera de la cama de la pelirroja, simulando así un espaldar.

- Apoyo al angelito. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero no luce como el tipo de amistad que… frecuentas, mi violenta desgarbada. –Gretel regresó a ver a Lila, encogiéndose de hombros para demostrar que no buscaba ofenderla- Y por lo que el enfermero me explicó todo el camino… tú odiabas a esta criaturita.

Arnold sonrió avergonzado, mirando a Helga. No era su culpa. Después de que Gerald y Phoebe se fueran, Helga enganchó su brazo con el de Lila y comenzó a caminar, platicándole todo el recorrido. Obviamente la chica había tocado un tema de vital importancia para la pelirroja porque esta había lucido realmente emocionada y comenzaron un debate apasionado. Gretel y Arnold se habían quedado atrás, resignados a seguirlas y hacerse compañía mutua. Lamentablemente, dada la sorpresa de toda la situación y la constante extrañeza de encontrar como Lila tocaba el cerquillo de Helga o apretaba el agarre de su cuerpo contra el brazo de la rubia como si la estuviese abrazando y que Helga actuara con naturalidad, sin exaltarse, aunque sin responder ninguna de las muestras de cariño tan amigables… pues tenía como conclusión que tanto Gretel como Arnold lucharan por una explicación. Pero Helga pasaba de los dos y continuaba su conversación y cuando Lila intentaba mirar hacia atrás, la rubia golpeaba su hombro con el de ella para llamar su atención y seguir hablando de lo que sea que estuviesen hablando.

- Bueno, siéntense y les explico. –respondió Helga, golpeando los cojines para que se subieran.

- Por favor, sáquense los zapatos antes. –pidió amablemente Lila, mientras se levantaba y subía por un costado de la litera y a los segundos bajaba, cargando una bolsa de plástico, se detuvo frente a Helga y se la entregó- Aquí están los nuevos diseños ¿Quieres probártelas? –consultó, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

Arnold y Gretel seguían en su sorpresa, se subieron a los cojines después de quitarse el calzado y se acomodaron a cada lado de Helga, dejándola en el medio, tan dóciles y silenciosos que lucían como autómatas. La rubia miró en el interior de la bolsa, varias prendas rosadas y negras estaban bien dobladas.

- No, ya sabemos que es mi talla. –la alemana llegó a su límite y le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado a la chica, logrando que Helga cayera contra Arnold, quien la detuvo con naturalidad y la ayudó a sentarse. Lila abrió los ojos con suave sorpresa y luego sonrió, volviendo a su silla, acomodándola para quedar frente a sus tres invitados.

- ¿Podrías explicarnos qué rayos está pasando aquí, bruja del mal?

- Realmente estás dando una pésima primera impresión, Gretel. Y eso que tú eres la ama…

- Diosa.

- Diosa… -rodó los ojos por la corrección- del encanto social.

- Para que veas lo exasperada que me tienes ¿De cuándo acá eres amiga de un angelito? Y ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado? –preguntó, se notaba la molestia en sus facciones.

- ¿Y yo por qué debo contarte toda mi vida? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No toda, pero si… -la alemana señaló a la pelirroja y luego a Arnold, con exagerados y bruscos gestos nada disimulados- la que se relaciona con esa cosa. –su acusador dedo terminó señalando directo al chico, tan de cerca que su afilada uña rasgó la nariz del mismo.

- Hey… -se quejó el rubio, sintiendo el ataque indirecto… extremadamente directo.

- No era algo importante. –se defendió Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- Creo que yo puedo aclarar un poco sus dudas. –Lila se levantó, su cuerpo se movió con destreza, dio un par de pasos, cruzó sus talones y se dejó caer con ligereza en el suelo, quedando sentada en pose de loto. La _sala desplegable_, como la había bautizado Helga, era a fin de cuentos un cajón de la litera, uno grande con el espacio para un colchón para una persona, pero había sido utilizado para una función social. Y debido a esto, es que la pelirroja estaba sentada fuera del cajón, con la pared del mismo frente a ella, apoyó delicadamente sus manos en el borde, como si fuese una baranda- Cuando entré a la Academia Benjamin Rush, algunas chicas comenzaron a molestarme. El lugar es para gente de extracto alto y se enteraron de mi posición económica. Yo no sabía que hacer… no quería decepcionar a mi padre ni preocuparlo. –la pelirroja bajo suavemente la vista- Phoebe le comentó el asunto a Helga y… ella vino a ayudarme. –Lila resplandeció en una sonrisa de agradecimiento, sus ojos centellaron por el recuerdo, levantando el rostro con orgullo.

- No es para tanto, solo las amenacé. Las chicas como ellas son fáciles de asustar. No me desordené ni un cabello. –la rubia puso sus brazos atrás de cabeza y se reclinó hacia atrás, con una sonrisa socarrona- De vez en cuando les recuerdo quien manda. Algo así como un hobby.

- Realmente… -Arnold no había despegado la mirada de Helga, estaba conscientemente sorprendido por el relato. Repentinamente en su cabeza se formó una imagen completamente diferente de la rubia, algo similar a una superheroina, inesperada y letal- eres sorprendente, Helga. –admitió, la chica le regresó a ver y un notorio sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, apartó la vista rápidamente, simulando un fastidio que se había vuelto fácil de detectar como una mala actuación.

En ese gesto Helga se encontró con la mirada astuta de Gretel y la sonrisa burlona de la alemana acusándola de su débil comportamiento. Cuando la alemana comenzó a reírse, con burla, Arnold se unió a ella, sin poder evitarlo. Tanto Helga como Lila se sorprendieron. La primera por la naturalidad con la que el chico se reía, divertido, a costa de ella. La segunda porque no había esperado descubrir la pacífica armonía entre sus dos antiguos compañeros de clase. La pelirroja pudo advertir la mirada de Arnold, cargada de una picardía y deleite incalculables, mientras esquivaba los golpes de Helga.

- Oh… Ustedes dos realmente lucen felices uno junto al otro. –comentó, sin poder evitarlo, enterneciéndose. Los dos rubios detuvieron su discusión y se congelaron en el acto. Lentamente la regresaron a ver, con sorpresa. Pero ahí perdieron la sincronización. Helga entró en una profunda angustia que solo fue delataba por su mirada, mientras observaba a Lila y a Arnold como si fuese a explotar una bomba sobre ella. El chico seguía catatónico pero lentamente el color iba volviendo a su rostro.

- ¿Verdad? –Gretel se agazapó en su lugar, separó suavemente sus piernas y apoyó las yemas de sus dedos entre los cojines que quedaron liberados en ese espacio.- Realmente el enfermero es como parte de la familia. -la alemana sonrió peligrosamente al par de rubios y luego se impulsó hacia adelante, apoyando su peso en sus manos, logrando lanzarse hacia el frente y llegó al borde del cajón, frente a frente a Lila.- Tienen una relación muy bonita ¿No crees? -lentamente saltó fuera del cajón, se acomodó junto a la chica en el piso y se sentó felinamente, mirando al par de rubios- Si no estuvieras aquí, angelita… estaría haciendo un terrible, horrible y catastrófico mal tercio. –habló dramáticamente. Helga temblaba entre la incredulidad y la furia. Arnold tenía el mismo color que la nariz de Rodolfo el reno… y estaba a punto de brillar como la misma- Y yo procuro darles todo mi apoyo. Aunque eso implique tenerme fuera del departamento hasta la madrugada, esperando no interrumpirlos. –contuvo un suspiro y ladeo el rostro en dirección a Lila, aunque vigilaba a Helga, que parecía estar a punto de contraer rabia…

- ¿Yo? –gritó la rubia, arrugando entre sus puños los cojines- ¿Te recuerdo quien fue la escandalosa con…? –el grito de Lila las interrumpió. No, no era un grito. Era algo similar a un chillido de fanática al ver a su músico favorito materializarse mágicamente dentro de su habitación. Ese tipo de chillido ensordecedor.

- Oh. –la pelirroja se tapó la boca, visiblemente avergonzada por su acción, Helga estaba a gatas entre los cojines, a unos pocos centímetros de estrangular a Gretel y de espaldas a Arnold pero se había detenido por el inesperado grito- Lo siento tanto. Pero… no pude controlarme. –admitió, bajando las manos a su pecho, visiblemente conmovida- Oh Helga… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Arnold? ¡Me hubiese encantado ser de las primeras personas en felicitarlos! –explicó, con seguridad.

Helga volvió a congelarse en su posición, completamente pálida. Gretel se tapó la boca para no comenzar a reír a todo pulmón. Y Arnold por fin reaccionó, probablemente el grito de la chica había hecho que su cerebro reiniciara y volviera a recordar como se interactuaba con los seres de su propia especie.

- Te equivocas, Lila. –explicó el rubio, con completa tranquilidad, Helga agachó la cabeza, esperando el impacto, la alemana detuvo su risa de golpe y estiró su mano para apoyarla, discretamente, sobre la de su prima, en un gesto de protección y apoyo al sentir el posible rechazo que esta sufriría- Helga y yo aún no estamos saliendo. –las dos rubias lo regresaron a ver, boquiabiertas. El chico hubiese deseado tomarles una foto en ese mismo instante, pero en lugar de eso sonrió de costado, retomando su atención a la pelirroja- Nos estamos conociendo mejor, mejorando nuestra convivencia. Porque queremos tener una relación seria. –explicó, su voz había sido calmada, como si no fuese la primera vez que estuviese dando detalles de dicha situación. Sin dar pormenores del asunto, como todo un caballero, había dejado las cosas claras.

- Eso es tan maravilloso, Arnold. –Lila sonrió suavemente, buscó la mirada de su amiga, pero se había hecho ovillo, boca abajo- ¿Helga…?

- Oh por Dios… -murmuró la alemana, sus ojos estaban clavados sobre el chico y por primera vez un profundo respeto se reflejaba en su mirada, su cuerpo estaba relajado, sin despertar ninguna amenaza, sinceramente sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, Arnold se sonrojó por el inesperado gesto y se rascó la nuca- ¿Desgarbada…? –preguntó al notar la ausencia de protestas o bromas crueles provenientes de su prima.

- ¿Helga? –el chico reaccionó instintivamente, inclinándose hacia la chica- ¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –preguntó, visiblemente preocupado, apoyando la mano en la espalda de la rubia.

Un grito ahogado, casi inexistente se escuchó de parte de la chica antes de levantarse con completa agilidad y salir corriendo de la habitación, diciendo una serie de palabras inteligibles, el tacto del joven había iniciado una secuencia de eventos extremadamente incongruentes. Los tres chicos se miraron extrañados, Lila y Arnold se pararon al mismo tiempo, dispuestos a ayudar a la rubia. Pero Gretel carraspeó y se levantó tranquilamente.

- Estimados usuarios, lamentamos informales que hemos sufrido una pequeña falla técnica y los sistemas se han reiniciado. Les rogamos acepten nuestras disculpas, mientras nuestra técnica calificada –se señaló a si misma- verifica el daño. Por favor, sean pacientes mientras vuelve a activarse Helga 4.2 –Lila se rio suavemente, sentándose una vez más. Lentamente le siguió Arnold en la acción, pero notoriamente dudoso.

La alemana salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el desconocido departamento, atenta a cualquier ruido que escuchara. No tardó en descubrir a Helga parada frente a la puerta de entrada, mientras golpeaba su frente contra la madera, murmuraba algo demasiado rápido y su rostro había llegado a un resplandor tal que Papa Noel podría reclutarla en cualquier momento.

- ¿Helga…? ¿Te rompiste…? –Gretel golpeó suavemente con su dedo índice el hombro de la chica- ¿Te volviste violentamente inestable…? ¿Se te quemó el cerebro…? ¿Helga? –se inclinó cerca del rostro de su prima para detener sus ataques contra la puerta.

Helga suavemente regresó a ver a la otra chica. Sin contar el rojo de su frente, se le notaba visiblemente feliz, algo histérica y asustada, pero resplandecía. En un movimiento, la chica abrazó a la alemana y la tumbó al suelo en el gesto.

- Eh… ¿Helga?... Esto es incómodo. –Gretel lucía perturbada, tenía los brazos contraídos, controlándose para no empujar a su prima por puro instinto- Si… quieres llamo a la angelita… Creo que ella es más de abrazos. –explicó, lanzando una mirada hacia el corredor de las habitaciones, rogando que alguien apareciera y sutilmente le brindara ayuda- No es que yo no te quiera… -advirtió- pero… me estas poniendo ansiosa… -se quejó, detestaba que la abrazaran así, muy rara vez se sentía cómoda en ambientes románticos o dulces, simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Muy posiblemente porque no tuvo a nadie que le llenara de ese tipo de mimos en la infancia. Claro que había sido querida y se había sentido apreciada y amada, pero ni su padre la abrazaba- O llamamos a Phoebe… ¡Eso! ¡Llamemos a Phoebe!

- Lo siento… lo siento… No tienes que llamarla, está en una cita… -Helga se soltó suavemente, tapándose la cara. Varias veces respiró hondo, controlando a la niña romántica y emocional que tenía en el interior. Por mucho tiempo la había encarcelado y controlado, pero las palabras de Arnold…- Lo amo, Gretel. –susurró.

- Lo se… creo que eso quedó claro cuando te descubrí llegando a segunda base con tu muñeco a tamaño real de Arnold… -la alemana sintió un frío escalofrío recorrerla ante el recuerdo- de arcilla y ropa vieja.

- …gracias por no llamar al psiquiátrico… -susurró Helga, bajando la vista.

- Te lo debía, por cubrirme esa vez… -ambas miraron a un lado, avergonzadas por sus acciones de la pubertad- Entonces… lo amas.

- Lo amo más. Creí que no podría amarlo más, que era imposible sentir algo más sin que mi corazón explotara pero… él está haciendo que lo ame cada vez con más fuerza. –murmuró, apretando los puños, mirando el suelo.

- Bueno, es adolescente ¿No? –Gretel quitó ligeramente importancia al asunto- Actualmente, no es el único chico que quiere hacerte todas esas cosas pervertidas a todo momento. Los seres humanos aman coquetear con la muerte y tú pareces la vía rápida a conocerla…

- No me refiero a eso. –Helga cerró los ojos, ordenando sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que cada persona amaba de manera diferente, su propio caso era una obvia muestra. Pero Gretel demostraba su amor entregando confianza y sintiendo orgullo, así que le costaba entender formas más vulnerables y espirituales del amor- Si solo fuese eso… si solo me besara, me la pasara tocando el trasero o mordiendo el cuello; yo podría vivir con eso, sería manejable. Pero cuando es tan… bueno. Cuando es tan caballeroso aunque no le conviene. Cuando se preocupa por mí. Yo me pierdo en eso y siento que lo amo más. Perderlo, me asusta. Me forcé a traerlo aquí, temía y esperaba al mismo tiempo que me dejara. –admitió, sonriendo culpable- Esa de ahí es Lila, la chica que más le gustó en la escuela…

- Lo sé. Cuando supe quién era, quería dejarle en claro las cosas, por si acaso. –se encogió de hombros por su tendencia a proteger a su manada- Pero ya viste. El enfermero solo tenía ojos para ti. Y esa angelita resplandecía de felicidad. –la alemana se levantó y ayudó a su prima a hacer lo mismo- Bueno, dado que ya te calmaste y saliste de tu crisis ¿Regresamos? –Helga asintió y se encaminaron a la habitación de Lila, inexplicablemente, antes de ingresar, espiaron el interior.

- …y mi abuela parece ser la más encantada. Helga y su prima se adaptan rápidamente a sus nuevas aventuras, hablan de anécdotas como si se conocieran toda la vida, en especial Gretel. –tanto Arnold como Lila seguían tal cual los habían dejado, pero conversaban naturalmente entre los dos, compartiendo cierta emoción en el relato.

- Me alegra mucho oír eso, Arnold. Tus abuelos siempre me han parecido muy encantadores. –aseguró la chica, riendo suavemente.

- Oh… ustedes dos se parecen demasiado. –Gretel no pudo contenerse e ingresó a la habitación- Tan dulces, buenos, amables, bien educados, inocentes… -contuvo un suspiro, observándolos- Me hacen sentir dentro de un programa infantil, en algún momento los objetos comenzarán a hablar y sabré que me golpee la cabeza y alucino en un hospital. Ustedes necesitan chispa en su vida. –la alemana se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras Helga volvía a su antiguo lugar.

- ¿Estas bien? –murmuró el rubio.

- Mejor que nunca. –admitió, pero encogiéndose de hombros, sin darle importancia al asunto.

- ¿Chispa? –preguntó Lila, con curiosidad.

- Vivir. Solo se es joven una vez. Esta es la época en que puedes hacer locuras sin grandes consecuencias, angelita. No tienes que cargar con parejas, hijos, trabajos. Cero responsabilidades. –la alemana ladeó el rostro- Pregúntale al enfermero, desde que no puede huir de nosotras, ha vivido más cosas que en toda su vida.

- ¿Eso es verdad, Arnold?

- Tengo que admitir que si. –concordó, dándole una sonrisa de ánimo a la pelirroja- Ellas tienen una forma diferente de ver la vida. Creo que podrías encontrarlo interesante, pero debes abrir tu mente o podrías asustarte.

- No lo sé… -Lila dirigió su mirada a Helga, buscando su opinión en todo ese asunto, la pelirroja dudaba, pero por temor a no poder adaptarse.

- Yo no tengo problema. Ven de vez en cuando, veremos películas, charlaremos. No todo gira alrededor del licor y de avergonzar a Geraldo. –ofreció.

- Exacto. Prometo que seremos gentiles, iremos despacio. Nunca te forzaríamos a hacer algo que no quieras. Pero estás tan… contenida como lo estaba el enfermero. Y podrías explotar en cualquier momento, angelita. –la alemana capturó la trenza de la pelirroja entre sus dedos, analizando el perfecto peinado, como todo en la chica, parecía meticulosamente medido- No creo que quieras terminar gritándole a alguien… o dejándote llevar por un pervertido. –soltó el cabello- Porque tienes cara de ser inmaculada. –murmuró, mordaz, con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios.

- ¡Gretel! –le regañó Arnold, buscó el apoyo de Helga pero esta sonreía con diversión.

- En realidad lo soy. –respondió Lila, tranquila, sin reaccionar mal o sentirse ofendida- No he encontrado a esa… persona especial. –admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- Bueno… Eugene me besó una vez… -miró el techo, meditando el recuerdo.

- Eso no cuenta ¡Fue una obra! –esos habían sido Helga y Arnold. Ambos se observaron entre la sorpresa y la burla. Bien, una cosa era chocarse constantemente cuando iban por la calle o gritar lo mismo cuando peleaban entre sí. Pero eso era nuevo.

- Oh Dios… eres demasiado adorable. –la alemana se tapó la cara, negando rotundamente, conteniendo la risa- Vas a ser comida de leones… Acabo de encontrar la razón por la que Dios me envió a este mundo… necesito salvar a las inocentes almas de este planeta… -levantó los ojos- de ser tan aburridos. Soy la llave del Infierno. –ronroneó, disfrutando ególatramente de la imagen que estaba creando de sí misma en su mente.

- No le hagas caso, solo es una exagerada. –intervino Arnold, rodando los ojos por la descomunal presentación- No es la llave del Infierno.

- ¿La puerta del Infierno? –consultó Gretel, con una sonrisa inocente, como si tendiera una trampa en el camino.

- Tampoco… -respondió receloso.

- Lo dices porque no te has metido entre mis piernas, sino cambiarías de opi… -se cortó por el manotazo de Helga en su espalda y tocio suavemente, fulminando con la mirada a su prima- ¡Es una broma! ¡Creo que eso es más que claro! –se quejó.

- No te golpeo por eso. –rodó los ojos, señalando a Lila con la mirada, la chica estaba visiblemente sonrojada y su mirada danzaba entre el asombro, miedo e incredulidad.

- Helga sabe que eres inofensiva en nuestra _relación_ de amigos con derecho, como la clasifica ella. –casi se podía sentir la burla venir de la boca del rubio, Gretel se lo dejó pasar porque tenía que arreglar la mentecita que había sobrecargado tan rápido.

- Solo bromeo. Yo soy así. –movió la mano frente al rostro de la pelirroja, intentando captar su atención- Necesitas dejar de tomarte todo tan literal. Soy desvergonzada, liberal, algo inmoral pero no soy una fácil –aplaudió un par de veces logrando que Lila por fin parpadeara, pero se notaba aun su recelo la mantenía distante- Prometo que seré buena contigo, angelita. Tú confía en mí. –la pelirroja lanzó una mirada a Helga, dudosa pero el gesto de aprobación de la chica le relajó visiblemente y una afable sonrisa volvió a pintar sus labios.

- Entonces… creo que no sería malo unirme a sus reuniones, si les parece bien. –respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo suavemente, Helga asintió de manera descuidada, desviando la atención hacia el rubio, el chico no la miró, pero como si supiera que era observado, sonrió de costado. Lila había notado esa sincronía casi cósmica entre los dos desde que eran niños, pero era la primera vez que los distinguía usarla conscientemente ¿O no se percataban de ello?

Desde niña, la pelirroja, había conocido las emociones de Helga, había custodiado el secreto con formal recelo. Y si era sincera, en más de una ocasión, en la infancia, había sentido un pequeño cosquilleo hacia Arnold pero por respeto a la rubia, había mantenido distancia y hasta había sido brusca para apartarlo de ella. Después del tiempo trascurrido, sospechaba que su interés sobre Arnie había sido más un acto inconsciente para estar con alguien similar a Arnold sin traicionar su lealtad a Helga ¿Cuál había sido la ironía al enterarse que Arnie se había enamorado de Helga? En lugar de ponerse furiosa o frustrada, lo había aceptado a buen agrado. Pues ¿Cómo no iba a interesarse alguien en Helga? Desde niña había brillado y fascinado como el mercurio líquido y a la vez se había rodeado de la misma aura letal que la hacía tan exótica. Entendía. Entendía que Helga tuviese a Arnold, que le quitase a Arnie y que ahí donde la chica fuese se volviese inolvidable. Lila había llegado a admirar a la rubia, había aprendido a esperar, a ser paciente, para que Helga bajara la guardia y la permitiese estar cerca de ella, aunque sea un poco.

- Entonces ¿Tú haces ropa? –aventuró Gretel, revisando alrededor. Pues era peculiar que entre las cosas que priorizaban en el cuarto de Lila estuviese una máquina de coser.

- Si, me gusta mucho diseñar. Helga me ha pedido que le hiciera una colección de camisetas y playeras. Me emocionó mucho que me lo pidiera. Me trajo las telas y todo el material, me dibujó los diseños. Uno a uno. –Lila se levantó impulsivamente y fue a su mochila, volviendo con una carpeta que abrió. Hojas y hojas con dibujos. Cada una contenía delicados y bellos trazos de figuras femeninas como un maniquí y estaban diseñadas con las camisetas de Helga, pintadas y escritas con fina letra; además, varias referencias estaban escritas en los costados de cada hoja, especificando detalles desde el ajuste de la tela hasta el tipo de costura que deseaba.

- Es un gran trabajo. –murmuró el chico, tomando las hojas y pasando de un diseño a otro, sorprendiéndose de la delicadeza con que cada retazo estaba hecho y el visible tiempo que la rubia debió haber dedicado para expresar lo que deseaba, fue sorpresivo- Helga, tienes un talento para la moda. –le aseguró, mirándola.

- Soy una persona sorprendente, cabeza de balón. No lo olvides. –respondió, sonriendo de lado. Gretel miraba los diseños desde su posición, apoyando su mano sobre la pierna de su prima e inclinándose con curiosidad tapando con su cabellera la visión de la rubia- ¿Tengo cara de mueble?

- No, de herramienta para ser montada ¡Como el potro de la clase de gimnasia! –comentó burlona, Helga le dio un puñetazo en la cintura y la alemana soltó un quejido, sosteniendo su costado.

- ¡Helga! –Lila se estiró a Gretel, apoyando una de sus manos sobre su espalda- ¿Estas bien? –la mirada de la chica se elevó, seria- No debes ser tan brusca con tu prima. Por favor, tiene un cuerpo delicado.

Sorpresivamente fue Arnold quien comenzó a reír, inevitablemente soltó una carcajada poderosa y se abrazó el vientre, seguidamente se le unió Helga, ambos observaban a la pelirroja con incrédula diversión. Lila los miró extrañada y bajó la vista hasta Gretel, quien sonreía tramposamente bajo su agarre, inmediatamente la soltó, sintiéndose engañada y cruzó sus brazos, de manera protectora.

- Oh… lo siento. Pero fue inevitable jugar a tu costa. –comentó la alemana, manteniendo la sonrisa.

- Pero eso no ha sido muy amable. –aseguró la pelirroja.

- No, pero ha sido divertido. No te tomes las cosas tan en serio, angelita. Además, si algo debió decirte Helga de mí, es que soy una tramposa y codiciosa jugadora. –repentinamente detuvo su travesura y sacó su celular al segundo que este comenzó a sonar, la voz de Madonna llenó la habitación cantando "_Revolver_" en la versión de David Guetta. En lugar de contestarlo, entrecerró los ojos y agitó su cabeza al ritmo de la música con una sonrisa gatuna.

- ¿No vas a contes…? –la alemana tapó con su dedo índice los labios de Arnold, mientras el coro llegaba.

- "_My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer. Do you wanna die happy? Do you wanna die happy?_" –canturreó, casi ronroneando, agarrando el mentón del rubio, mientras le cantaba. Arnold sintió que los colores se le subían rápidamente, la alemana vivía la letra, entrecerrando los ojos y saboreando cada palabra, hasta parecía que iba en serio. Lo soltó, guiñándole un ojo a Helga, se dejó caer hacia Lila, apoyándose sobre el hombro de ella, que aún tenía los brazos cruzados- "_My love's a revolver, my sex is a killer. Do you wanna die happy? Do you wanna die happy?_" –fingió con su mano tener una pistola y disparó a la pelirroja y luego a su prima- "_I let it bang bang_" –la canción dejó de sonar y la llamada pasó a buzón de voz. Gretel se enderezó como si despertara de un sueño y apretó sus labios- Rayos…

- …una vez más. Acabas de perder una llamada… -susurró Helga, negando.

- por tener sexo pre-nupcial con una canción. –suspiró la alemana, estirando sus brazos, mientras revisaba quien le había llamado. Helga buscó cuanto había sido el daño. Arnold se estaba recuperando del sonrojo, Lila seguía sorprendida, con los labios separados y un ligero color carmesí en sus mejillas.

- Te dije que Gretel era especial y no debía traerla. Te lo advertí. Ahora es imposible huir, ya tiene tu aroma. –le explicó, con voz lúgubre.

- _Ninguno de ustedes entiende, yo no estoy atrapada aquí con ustedes; ustedes están atrapados acá conmigo _–recitó la alemana, levantando la mirada del celular- Pues, era el tío Bob.

- No vas a ir a trabajar otra vez en tu día libre. –las dos rubias regresaron a ver sorprendidas, Arnold había hablado visiblemente serio- A veces me pregunto a qué hora descansas.

- ¿Helga…?

- ¿Si…?

- Tu enfermero se está preocupando por mí… tengo miedo. –murmuró, sorprendida, sin apartar la mirada del rubio.

- Madura. –bromeó Arnold, fingiendo molestia.

- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo estamos trasformando! –chilló Gretel, fingiendo completa sorpresa.

- O es un extraterrestre usando su cuerpo. –apoyó Helga.

- O les está tomando confianza. –comentó Lila, desde su reservada posición, la alemana se giró intrigada y la motivó a continuar- A veces las personas son más espontaneas y sinceras con lo que piensan cuando se sienten en un ambiente confortable. –explicó, terminando la frase con cierta timidez, bajando la mirada.

- Eso quiere decir… -murmuró la alemana, inclinando el rostro hasta captar la mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja y sonrió de manera oscura- ¿Qué tú también en el fondo eres una pervertida y solo esperas el momento indicado para dejarte llevar? –ronroneó, bromista.

Una vez más su celular comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo la protesta de Lila.

- ¿Aló? –inevitablemente tuvo que contestar, tenía a un par de rubios mirándola severamente. Bien, ahora no solo Helga estaba controlándola ¿También el enfermero? ¡Qué rápido se había unido a la familia!

"_Gretel, necesito que nos saques de una duda. Olga no está segura de dónde trabaja Helga y estoy llevándola para que la visite"_ la chica abrió los ojos un segundo. Solo por un momento se alarmó, al siguiente desvió la mirada al vacío y su rostro se volvió serio.

- Por supuesto, tío Bob. Es en la librería junto a la torre del reloj. –explicó, mirando significativamente a su prima, quien comenzó a recoger sus cosas rápidamente.

"_Pero ¿Cuál? Gretel, existen dos torres de reloj y ambas quedan en extremos opuestos de la ciudad_" la voz del hombre estaba algo irritada, mientras Olga hablaba sin cesar al otro lado de la línea.

- Oh… verdad. Entiendo su confusión. La que está a dos cuadras de la primaria donde estudió Helga. –un prolongado silencio se escuchó al otro lado y la alemana estuvo a punto de golpearse la cabeza- La ciento dieciocho, tío.

"_Bien. Entonces estaremos ahí en unos minutos_"

- Si… -hizo señales a Helga para que se apresurara y a Arnold también- Cuando la veas, dile que no olvide comprar huevos, pan y leche. No quiero desayunar cereal otra vez. –escuchó la afirmación al otro lado- Nos vemos. –colgó y observó a su prima- ¡Corre! –apuró- Yo llamaré al papá de Will para avisarle de la situación. Ahora ¡Ve! ¡Ve!

- ¿No vienes…? –Helga se detuvo, mientras se ponía los botines.

- No. Quiero encargar unos diseños con tu amiga. –regresó a ver a la pelirroja- Necesito comprar unos trajes de animadora y cambiarlos un poco ¿Me acompañarías? Pienso pagarte por el trabajo.

- Por supuesto. –se animó Lila. Helga tomó de la muñeca de Arnold, hizo un gesto vago de despedida y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su prima.

- ¡Iba en serio las compras! ¡Detesto el cereal en la mañana, desgarbada!

- ¡Púdrete! –gritó de regreso la rubia, mientras bajaba casi volando los escalones, realmente alarmada- Maldita sea… no deje el pago a Lila por la ropa… -gruñó, sabiendo que no podría regresar. Por suerte, desde donde estaban, era realmente cerca de la librería.

- ¿Helga? ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Arnold, extrañado, pero sin perder la velocidad, sabiendo que la chica no se detendría a dar explicaciones.

- Correr ahora. Hablar después. –fue todo lo que escuchó, a la par que esta lo soltaba y apresuraba su velocidad ¿Cómo podía correr así con esos tacones? Hasta el rubio tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para seguirle unos metros atrás. Helga era endemoniadamente rápida cuando quería, lo anotaría entre las cosas positivas y negativas que tenía la chica. La siguió en un camino recto y en el momento en que se metió en callejones, tuvo que bajar un poco la carrera para evitar los obstáculos. Pero la rubia parecía empeñada en pasar a costa de lo que fuese. Algunas bolsas de basura se interpusieron en su camino y ella dio un largo salto, pasando sobre ellas, piso algunos cartones abiertos y curvó de manera cerrada al llegar a la calle. Cuando Arnold por fin salió del callejón, no pudo encontrarla, siguió con cautela en la dirección que tomó y se detuvo en seco.

Helga estaba detenida en la puerta lateral de un local antiguo. Ella se agarraba a la pared agotada, asintiendo a las palabras del hombre que estaba ahí. El chico dio un par de pasos y pudo notar que el sujeto era un hombre de más de cuarenta años, pelirrojo, con un par de canas, la piel de su afable rostro estaba llena de pecas y usaba una barba en forma de candado color naranja.

- …en asesoramiento de ventas. Aconsejas a los clientes en sus compras y conoces la existencia de la tienda en su totalidad. –Arnold notó que a un par de metros de distancia, el hombre se enderezó y giró su rostro para verlo. El rubio en ese momento lo notó, el hombre tenía la mirada grisácea perdida hacia el firmamento- ¿Quién anda ahí? –Helga estiró suavemente su mano al hombro del sujeto, reclamando su atención- ¿Conoces al jovencito? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

- Es un amigo, señor Goldman.

- ¿Amigo de Will? –consultó, enmarcando una ceja, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre la femenina.

- Más bien, es del lado de la novia, se llama Arnold. –bromeó la rubia, el hombre coreó sus palabras, riendo- No tocará nada. –explicó, con una voz suave y amable, pero firme, sin lástima en su tono.

- Buenas tardes. –saludó el chico, siguiéndolos. Ya adentro Helga soltó al padre de Will y se perdió en el lugar. La tienda era una librería, el piso y las paredes eran de madera. Los estantes y libreros eran de diversos colores, con títulos que designaban los géneros. Por instinto, Arnold siguió al hombre, sorprendiéndose que en el interior este se desenvolvía fluidamente, apoyando en el momento exacto una mano en la pared antes de curvar.

- No tengas miedo, muchacho. –el hombre giró el rostro, guiándose por las pisadas de Arnold, aunque no lo miraba- Estoy ciego, pero no se contagia.

- Le aseguro que no tengo miedo, señor Goldman. Me sorprendía de su fluido movimiento aquí. –se explicó, cortésmente- Espero no ofenderlo… -susurró.

- Por supuesto que no. Me agrada tu sinceridad, muchacho. Esta librería es de mi familia, conozco cada crujido, cada desgaste de sus paredes y el sonido de las maderas al expandirse en verano. Y tengo gran memoria. –comentó, sonriente- Will me ayuda poniendo los nuevos libros y organizándolos. Pero yo memorizo donde están ¿Conoces a mi hijo? –consultó, deteniéndose en la parte frontal de la librería, donde un joven hacía de cajero.

- Si, es amigo de Helga y su prima Gretel. –fue sincero, no podía considerarse amigo del chico, pues apenas le conocía. Y a pesar de las aclaraciones que le diesen de qué tipo de relación se mantenía entre los tres, le ponía molesto el saber que el pelirrojo entraba y salía del departamento de las chicas, con total naturalidad.

- Si, es amigo de la pequeña prima de Gretel. –asintió, Arnold contuvo una sonrisa ¿Pequeña prima? La idea de una dulce, pacífica e infantil criatura llamada Helga, le hizo sonreír de lado. Si bien le había sorprendido como Helga se desenvolvió tan amablemente con el hombre, se estaba haciendo a la idea que, a diferencia de la creencia popular, la chica era bien educada, pues era la misma forma con la que se dirigía a la familia de Arnold- Pero Gretel es novia de Will, creo que van un año juntos. –el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido- Si, una gran chica, nuestro hijo nos tenía preocupados… -la campanilla que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente detuvo la conversación e inmediatamente, sin tener que observar, fue obvio quienes habían entrado en escena.

- ¿Hermanita bebe? –Olga caminó cuidadosamente, observando entre los pasillos.

- Este lugar es una caja de sardinas… -se quejó Big Bob, mirando recelosamente la abarrotada mercancía.

- Papi… no seas grosero. Este es el trabajo de Helga, hay que apoyarla. –en ese momento Olga se movía como si buscara un único y exclusivo objetivo, sin importarle quien más estaba a su alrededor, espiaba de corredor en corredor, con una mirada de ansiosa felicidad- ¿Hermanita bebe? No te escondas ¡He venido a visitarte! –anunció, alzando su voz cantarina.

- Olga, por favor, es una librería. –la chica apareció repentinamente, cruzándose de brazos- Un poco más de cuidado. –aun así, se vio atrapada en el cálido y amoroso abrazo de su hermana mayor, mientras luchaba con ella- ¡Olga! –gruñó bajo- ¡Me estás avergonzando!

- Oh… lo siento hermanita. Pero estoy tan feliz de verte. –el efusivo recibimiento acompañó un par de besos en las mejillas de la malhumorada joven. Arnold no pudo evitar sonreír de lado, desde esa perspectiva, era realmente gracioso… y seguro el burlarse.

- Hola Bob. –saludó Helga, cruzándose de brazos, su padre movió la cabeza en manera de saludo, mirando a su alrededor.

- Así que… ¿Aquí trabajas? –fue todo lo que dijo.

- Si. Aquí…

- Realmente es un bonito lugar ¿Crees que podamos conocer a tu jefe? –consultó con cierta emoción Olga.

- Creo que esa es mi entrada. –el señor Goldman avanzó, apoyándose en un librero, logrando la atención de los recién llegados, extendió la mano hacia al frente, en dirección de las voces- Norman Goldman, dueño del lugar. Encantado de conocerlos. –Bob recelosamente extendió la mano, al notar la condición del hombre- Me alegra informarles que su hija es una gran ayuda aquí. Cuando me la recomendaron tuve mis dudas, pero debo admitir que se desenvuelve correctamente, tiene un gran conocimiento de literatura y los clientes la respetan. –anunció, de manera convincente.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Helga? El buen señor te está halagando ¿Le has agradecido? –preguntó Olga, batiendo suavemente sus pestañas, como si tratara con una pequeña niña a la que se le debía recordar que saludara y se despidiera.

- Si… Olga. –murmuró, conteniendo el mal humor, instintivamente buscó la mirada de Arnold y él le sonrió, dándole ánimos, pero el gesto no pasó desapercibido por los recién llegados.

- ¿No eres el huerf…? Digo… ¿El chico de la casa de huéspedes? –preguntó Big Bob, sin demasiado tacto, cruzándose de brazos, expresando su molestia por encontrarlo ahí- ¿Qué haces en este lugar?

- Bob… -advirtió la chica, alarmada por su repentina molestia.

- Papi… tal vez Arnold vino a recoger a Helga para llevarla a casa. Ahora viven en el mismo lugar ¿Recuerdas? –a pesar que Olga intentaba ser amable, era obvio que sus palabras solo hacían el efecto contrario, poniendo cada vez más furioso al hombre.

- En realidad, yo… -rápidamente buscó que decir, de que las cosas se calmaran.

- La madre de Arnold es una de nuestras compradoras más asiduas. –respondió con naturalidad el señor Goldman, acudiendo al rescate- El chico vino por un libro que había encargado su madre ¿Hay algún problema, señor Pataki? –hizo un especial hincapié en su apellido, recordándoles a los dos invitados que no se habían presentado si quiera y ya estaban causando problemas.

- No… nada… -masculló Bob, receloso, lanzando una mirada de advertencia al chico- Yo debo volver al trabajo. Avísame cuando te desocupes Olga, para ir a recogerte. Cuídate niña. –se despidió, obviando a los demás integrantes del grupo, regresó sobres su pasos y salió del lugar. Helga rodó los ojos ante la notoria situación de preferencia y clavó su mirada sobre su hermana.

- ¿Necesitas algo de aquí o qué?

- No, hermanita bebe. Yo en realidad quería invitarte a mi ensayo especial ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres verme actuar, verdad? Siempre, siempre he tenido la ilusión de que pasáramos tiempo juntas en algo tan importante como esto. –aseguro emocionada, dando ligeras palmadas, similar a una niña en navidad.

- No puedo, Olga. Tengo trabajo que hacer. –Helga instintivamente se movió hacia atrás, hasta apoyar su mano sobre el codo del señor Goldman. Aunque sus facciones mostraban tranquilidad, su mirada destellaba recelo.

- Pero seguramente tu jefe te puede dejar venir. Además, Arnold nos puede acompañar. Y te tengo una gran sorpresa, hermanita. Por favor. Por favor. Solo di que sí. –la mujer tenía un don natural para aparentar la inocencia de la niñez y la manipulación de una doncella. El agitar de sus pestañas, la sonrisa amplia, las mejillas coloradas. Todo el conjunto parecía imposible de eludirse, inclusive Arnold tenía que desviar la mirada cuando Olga lo observaba, porque la insistencia resultaba incómoda.

- No, Olga. Lamento decirte que no se podrá hacer lo que tú quieres ¿Verdad señor Goldman? –agarrada de la poca paciencia que tenía, buscó apoyo.

- Lo lamento mucho, señorita, pero es verdad. Necesito a Helga para hacer el inventario. –el hombre hablaba fluidamente, con una sonrisa encantadora, dirigiéndose exactamente de donde había provenido la voz de Olga.

- Pero… pero… -la mujer contenía unas fáciles lágrimas que humedecían sus ojos con increíble velocidad- Quería que Helga conociera a mi directora. Le he hablado muchísimo de mi hermanita y le comenté de su participación en "_Romeo y Julieta_", le he asegurado que mi pequeña y adorada Helga podría ser la actriz que está buscando. –explicó, con voz nasal.

Arnold apartó la mirada de inmediato, su cerebro había considerado que era el mejor momento del mundo para recordarle uno de sus tantos sueños con la chica, específicamente aquel en donde, en el que actuando como Romeo y ella como Julieta, se habían dejado llevar por una intensa y desvergonzada despedida que alejaba mucho la idea que se estaba repitiendo constantemente y lo detenía de sus instintos nueve de cada diez veces: Él era un caballero. Las ocasiones que no lograba detenerse resultaban, como ese día, atrapando a Helga en el armario de escobas. Eso estaba demostrando como, al día, constantemente estaba pensando en maneras de encontrarla a solas ¿En qué momento todo eso se había salido de control?

- Eso fue cuando tenía diez años, Olga. No puedes promocionarme por una actuación infantil…. En todo caso –masculló Helga. ¿En qué obra estás participando ahora?

- "_La dama del Alba_" de Alejandro Casona.

- No puede ser… -murmuró la chica, realmente sorprendida, sin decir más, salió disparada entre los estantes de la librería.

- Creo que me he perdido… -admitió Arnold, anotando mentalmente que debía leer más libros y salir de su ignorancia constante.

- La obra se enfoca en un romance imposible por secretos del pasado. Pero lo que la hace tan interesante, es que la Muerte es un personaje y uno muy femenino que vive el dilema de no poder expresarse porque todo lo que toca muere. –le explicó Olga, con un tono suave, pasando tan rápido de la histeria a la emoción.

- Es _teatro poético_, zopenco. –respondió Helga, entregándole al rubio un libro con el título de la obra y la imagen de una mujer encapuchada que dejaba ver parcialmente su rostro y se distinguía una melancólica mirada- Y ¿Para qué papel? –preguntó recelosa.

- Para "La Peregrina", hermanita. –la menor de los Pataki tuvo que contenerse para no saltar, instintivamente se recordó contenerse y mantener su rostro en absoluta calma, volviendo a apoyar la mano en el brazo del señor Goldman, quien tenía una sonrisa enigmática en sus labios.

- El personaje de la Muerte. –murmuró, mirando a Arnold con verdadero asombro pero retomando su indiferencia hacia el frente- Aun así, lo siento Olga. Pero puedo prometerte algo, iré al día de la presentación. –y aunque esa propuesta sonaba realmente simple, se notaba como la mujer sentía en aquello un enorme regalo, en un amplio grito de emoción, abrazó a su hermana y besó todo su rostro- Olga… Olga… ¡Olga! ¿No debes irte ya? Me interrumpes el trabajo. –se quejó, luchando por soltarse.

- Oh… si, es verdad, voy a llegar tarde. Pero estoy tan feliz de verte. –Helga la esquivó con suerte- Bien, debo irme. Adiós a todos. –lanzó varios besos al aire, encaminándose a la salida.

- Suerte, seguramente la señorita Kenyon no le agrada que sus actores lleguen tarde. –comentó en voz alta el señor Goldman.

- ¡Tiene razón! –y Olga salió corriendo del local, con una notoria preocupación en su rostro.

- ¿Conoce a la directora con la que trabaja mi hermana, señor Goldman? –consultó Helga, cruzándose de brazos, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto, la conozco desde que era una niña de cinco años y yo tenía quince. Su familia se había mudado de Nueva Orleans, yo aún no había perdido la vista, Marie Kenyon tocó mi puerta por primera vez y cuando me vio, se abrazó a mi gritando "_Barón Samedi, te he encontrado ¡Ahora cásate conmigo!_". Al principio pensé que estaba loca, pero no dejó de decir eso por años.

- ¿Barón Samedi? –Arnold se extrañó, pero se sintió tranquilo al notar que Helga reaccionaba igual. Eso significaba que no era tan ignorante.

- Es un loa, algo así como un Dios menor de quienes practican vudú. A ella le gusta todo lo referente a la ese tema. –el hombre rio a buena grado- Marie es la madre de William, mi mujer. Por eso sabía de quien hablaba tu hermana, Helga. –explicó.

- Lo siento, siempre le hemos dicho "señora Goldman", por eso no pensé… -admitió la rubia.

- Descuida, es un error común. Vivimos juntos, pero no estamos casados. Marie siempre ha amado su libertad, no le gusta la idea de ser propiedad de alguien. Pero nos amamos. –el hombre se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar entre los estantes- Gretel me recuerda a ella en eso. Parece que salió todo bien con tu especial familia ¿No?

- …si… gracias por mentir por mí, señor Goldman. –susurró Helga, mirando a un lado, sin saber bien cómo lidiar con la amabilidad de un sujeto que no conocía demasiado.

- Cualquier cosa por la familia de Gretel. –respondió tranquilamente el hombre, deteniéndose, llevando sus dedos a una fila de libros y tocando los lomos con sus dedos- Cuando ella me explicó que estaba cuidando de ti y la razón de eso, Marie y yo no dudamos en ayudarla para que diga que trabajas aquí. –detuvo su búsqueda y regresó su rostro, con una pequeña sonrisa, a pesar de no tener la mirada fija, se podía sentir que se dirigía a Helga- Ahora que conocí a tu padre y a tu hermana, estoy más dispuesto a ayudarlas. No lo tomes a mal, pequeña, pero tienes un padre dudoso de sí mismo que se escuda en la agresividad y una hermana con una autoestima tan baja que necesita llamar la atención a todo lugar al que va. Yo casi me vuelvo loco y solo estuvieron aquí un par de minutos. –bromeó, Arnold contuvo el aliento, ante la sorpresiva sinceridad y la manera en que el hombre había leído a la familia de Helga, la rubia tenía la vista gacha, algo melancólica. Por instinto, el chico extendió su mano y tomó la de ella, apretándola suavemente- Y tu acompañante debe opinar igual que yo e igual que Gretel: Tú estás destinada a brillar por tus propios logros. No dejes que consuman tu energía. –Arnold pudo sentir el temblor de la mano femenina, al buscar el rostro de ella, Helga lo tenía girado en dirección contraria, pero aun así pudo notar una pequeña lágrima correr por el rostro de ella, además de una tímida sonrisa. El deseo de abrazarla contra su pecho se volvió tan fuerte, que Arnold tuvo que contenerse- Aquí tienes, pequeña. Creo que mencionaste la última vez que querías comprar otros libros ¿Qué te parece estos para tu amiga? –consultó.

El señor Goldman tenía en su mano un grueso libro titulado "_Fantasy Lover_", Helga se secó rápidamente los ojos y tomó el libro.

- Hablando de Kenyon ¿No? –comentó, enseñándole al rubio el nombre de la autora: Sherrilyn Kenyon.

- Exactamente. –aceptó con buen humor, el hombre.

- Bien, me lo llevaré. Pero debe anotarlo a mi cuenta, porque ahora no cargo efectivo. –se encogió de hombros.

- Dalo por hecho.

- Bien, ahora debemos irnos. Mi estómago está comenzando a hacer ruido. –comentó con una sonrisa cínica, mientras guardaba el libro.

- Saluda a Gretel de mi parte. –Helga asintió y despidiéndose una vez más, guio a Arnold fuera del establecimiento.

- ¿Ahí compras tus libros? –consultó el rubio después de un par de segundos de silencio.

- Si. Además, aunque la mayoría son mi forma de pago con Lila. –explicó- Ella no quería aceptar dinero cuando le encargue la ropa. Así que, después de presionar, me enteré que es una fanática de la literatura juvenil de este tipo, apasionados romances mezclados de criaturas o mundos increíbles, pero no solía tener con quien conversar de los libros. Por lo que, yo le compro libros, los leo primero y luego se los doy, -rodó los ojos- luego ella puede hablarme por horas de la historia o de cosas que le gustaron. No es tan malo como pensé.

- Entonces… -entendió Arnold, sorprendido- cuando me dijiste de esos libros… el primer día de laboratorio…

- Eran libros que por Lila había leído. –aceptó, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Eres muy amable. –susurró el chico, instintivamente extendiendo su mano hacia la de ella. Pero Helga fue más rápida y sin detener su ritmo de caminata, saltó hacia un lado, esquivándolo.

- No seas meloso ¿Qué dirán mis admiradores si me ven de la mano con un zopenco? –preguntó, mordaz, pero Arnold pudo notar que estaba sonrojada y estrujaba sus manos entre sí, de manera nerviosa.

- Tal vez piensen que tienes novio. –contestó con fingida naturalidad, atento al color carmesí que aumentó en la piel femenina. No supo que arriesgado pensamiento le motivó a lanzarse a ella, a plena luz del día, en frente de conocidos y vecinos, buscando capturar su mano. Una vez más, ella le esquivó, caminando hacia atrás, para tenerlo de frente a ella.

- Pues no lo tengo. Así que deja las cursilerías. –levantó sus manos, ansiosa, continuando su marcha, buscando crear distancia.

- Aun. –le recordó él, sonriendo de costado, logrando que todo el rostro de Helga tomara un tono brillante, ella avanzó varios pasos hacia atrás, nerviosa, sin observar lo que hacía. Arnold dio un par de zancadas y la rodeó por la cintura, atrayéndola a él, al tiempo que los talones de la chica pisaban el vacío. La rubia observó hacia atrás, notando que había llegado al borde de la vereda y la calle transitada estaba a sus espaldas- Debes tener más cuidado, Helga. –le dijo, visiblemente preocupado.

- Como sea… -lo empujó nerviosa, al momento que su celular sonaba ligeramente, lo sacó y observó la pantalla, comenzando a reír. Frente a ella estaba un mensaje de su prima, que contenía una fotografía de Will con su uniforme de beisbol, lanzando una bola. Quien hubiese hecho la captura, había creído que el mejor ángulo del chico era la parte trasera de su pierna derecha y el perfil de su trasero. Debajo de la foto, Gretel había escrito "_En mi opinión las estadounidenses son ciegas, esta fotografía tiene por calificación un 19/20 ¿Qué más querían para el 20?_", sin poder contener la sonrisa burlona, Helga respondió rápidamente "_Tal vez esperan que se incline más para que la ropa se le apriete por completo"_.

- Hoy no te has soltado de ese aparato. –la rubia levantó la vista, al momento que enviaba el mensaje, Arnold le observaba con seriedad, haciendo una señal para que avanzara ahora que los autos se habían detenido.

- ¿Y a ti que te importa? –respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Solo digo…

- Entonces no digas nada… -desvió la mirada, mientras el celular volvía a sonar, pero esta vez solo lo calló y no observó la pantalla. Por un par de minutos siguieron caminando, pero ella ya no le miraba, hasta que escuchó la risa del chico, lo regresó a ver, defensiva, lista para insultarlo. Para su sorpresa, él aprovechó el gesto para tomarla del rostro y besarla apenas unos segundos.

- Puedes ver tu celular, no te estaba castigando, Helga. –bromeó, soltándola. Rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, antes que ella lo golpeara y subió los escalones de la casa. Ya habían llegado a la casa de huéspedes. Rápidamente abrió la puerta, para entrar a terreno seguro- Ya llegamos. –anunció, mirando hacia atrás, a una sorprendida rubia.

- Te detesto… -murmuró, subiendo las gradas.

- Justo a tiempo, estábamos por poner la comida en el refrigerador. –Stella asomó desde la sala, con una suave sonrisa- Helga, el novio de tu prima llamó, dijo que se le acabó la batería del celular, pero vendría acá para ayudarte con tu tarea de física.

- Gracias. –avanzó un par de pasos, pero la mano de Arnold se cerró en su muñeca, deteniéndola. Antes de poder mirarlo, Stella volvió a hablar.

- Me parece muy lindo que te ayude, un verdadero caballero.

- Lo es. Pero yo también le ayudo en la tarea. –bromeó, logrando una risa de la mujer.

- Disculpa, mamá. Vamos a lavarnos las manos primero. Ya bajamos. –Arnold no la había soltado, simplemente había aprovechado una pausa en la charla para llevarla escaleras arriba. Sin poder discutir en frente de los adultos, se dejó guiar, pero al ser empujada al cuarto de baño y con Arnold dentro, se soltó, sorprendida.

- ¿Y ahora qué? Esta manía de encerrarme no me está gustando. –le advirtió, mirando hacia todos lados, nerviosa.

- Esta vez no voy a besarte, puedes calmarte. –se apresuró a decir, apoyándose contra la puerta del baño, cruzándose de brazos- Te quiero consultar algo.

- Suéltalo, cabeza de balón. Muero de hambre.

- ¿Por qué de lo que va del día escucho a dos personas decir que Gretel y Will son novios? –preguntó, extrañado. La rubia abrió la boca para contestar pero se adelanto- Y sabes que no estoy celoso, esa broma es demasiado predecible. –Helga cerró la boca, conteniendo las ganas de cruzarse de brazos como una niña- Pero no me concuerda con lo que decía tu prima.

- No son novios. Aunque la gente suele concluir eso porque pasan mucho tiempo juntos. –se encogió de hombros- Gretel me dijo que la familia de Will es especial en ese asunto, así que finge ser su novia frente a ellos.

- ¿Y aquí?

- Esa conclusión tiene toda tu familia. Lo cual es gracioso, porque lo piensan desde la primera vez que Will se quedó a dormir con nosotras. A pesar que no es el único que se ha quedado a dormir. –sonrió de lado, divertida.

- Creo que Phoebe no cuenta…

- No me refería a Phoebe, pero es normal. De lo que vamos aquí han visto salir tres chicas diferentes del departamento y asumen que son amigas mías o de Gretel. Eso es divertido. –señaló la puerta- ¿Ahora…? –se cortó, su celular volvió a sonar, lo sacó y comenzó a reír, pero antes de que el chico volviera a quejarse, se lo extendió. Arnold pudo ver el contenido, con curiosidad- La foto está en el mensaje anterior.

_Gretel: Las chicas comentaron la foto. La respuesta favorita me ha hecho reír hasta casi morir por falta de aire. Te la trascribo "Oh Will… Aunque sea incorrecto o prohibido, desde que te vi solo he pensado en que quiero que mi lengua desesperada recorra un camino sobre ti, quiero que me mires, me mires de forma loca, de esa forma que me provoca, quiero que me abraces y yo abrazarte, derramarme en tu salvaje ataque hasta morir por ti, renacer en ti, pertenecer a ti". En serio, con eso ¿Y solo tuvo un 19/20?_

Arnold se extrañó, pero al ver la foto a la que se referían comenzó a reír de buen agrado.

- ¿Will tiene club de fans? –consultó, devolviéndole el celular.

- Si y no. En la preparatoria hay una tradición, desde que ingresas, se te envía un correo con el nombre de una cuenta y una contraseña, además de una dirección electrónica, todo anónimo. Si entras ahí, descubrirás que es un foro. Bueno, existen dos foros, uno para los chicos y otro para las chicas. A los novatos nos llega el correo entre el segundo y tercer mes de clases. Los foros se enfocan en subir fotos, crear temas de discusión y esas cosas, todo alrededor del sexo opuesto. En el foro de chicas se abrió una sección de chicos favoritos, cada día suben fotos y se califican, los mejores ingresan al Top 5, Will quedó en segundo lugar hoy. –explicó, riéndose.

- Y a Gretel no le gustó eso –comentó, divertido.

- Ella, técnicamente, es la líder del club de fans de él. Como son cuentas anónimas, nadie sabe que es Gretel. Pero, -se encogió de hombros- siempre se molesta cuando Will participa en el concurso y no llega al primer lugar.

- Y se supone que a ella no le gusta él. –dijo incrédulo.

- No le gusta, obviamente. –rodó los ojos- No sabes nada, zopenco. Si le gustara, estaría celosa del club, de que le estén tomando fotos o esas cosas, es bien territorial. En cambio, ella se divierte. –mentalmente recuerda cuando su prima salía con Wolfgang y como, un día, después de ver en ese foro que alguien le había tomado una fotografía al chico, casi desnudo, en los cambiadores, saltó furiosa y se desquitó a golpes con una antigua bolsa de boxeo que terminó rompiéndose, al día siguiente Gretel vigió los cambiadores. Aunque nunca descubrió a la fotógrafa atrevida.

- Entonces… -Arnold se apoyó tranquilamente contra la puerta, enmarcando una ceja- ¿Tú te pondrías celosa si tuviese un club de fans?

- Qué ególatra ¿Y quién dijo que lograrías tener uno? –el chico la tomó de la mano y la jaló contra él, abrazándola por la cintura, contra su cuerpo. Helga sintió un estremecimiento, al notar como se acercaba peligrosamente a ella- Dijiste que no me trajiste aquí para besarme. –le recordó, desviando la mirada.

- Mentí. –susurró, con una sonrisa ladeada, mientras la tomaba del rostro y se acercaba hasta rozar sus labios, pero no la beso- Bueno, digamos que me las ingenio para conseguir un club de fans ¿Te pondrías celosa? –ella ladeo el rostro, respirando hondo, pero dejo de temblar.

- Si te las arreglaras para tener un club de fans. –repitió la rubia, mientras separa un poco su rostro y con su mano libre jalaba la cinta de su lazo hasta soltarse el cabello, dejando que este cubriera parcialmente su rostro- Me volverías una asesina en serie. –respondió, con voz oscura, justo antes de posicionar sus labios sobre los de él de manera brusca, presionó sus caderas contra las masculinas, sintiendo como el chico contenía el aliento y aprovechó ese gesto para invadir su boca de manera dominante, cuando sintió que el agarre del chico se volvía fuerte y reaccionaba para corresponderle, ella se alejó el espacio necesario para morder su labio inferior de manera juguetona y se separó- Tu madre nos está esperando. –se movió ágilmente para salir de su agarre y apartarlo lo suficiente para abrir la puerta.

- Helga… -su nombre sonó como un jadeo ansioso, antes de regresar a verlo, respiró un par de veces. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo y clavó su mirada azulada en las caderas masculinas.

- Dos podemos jugar con fuego, cabeza de balón. Pero mejor me voy adelantando… tú tienes que tratar un asunto primero ¿No? –se escabulló fuera riendo, mientras notaba que el chico se volvía a encerrar en el baño. Helga comenzó a bajar las gradas lentamente y por instinto llevó su mano a su pecho pero se detuvo. Era verdad, su relicario ya no estaba ahí. Sus pasos se detuvieron del todo. Lanzó una mirada hacia atrás, notando que Arnold aun no salía, sacó su celular y buscó un número que pensó nunca más necesitaría, escribió rápidamente.

"_Prepárate y dame tu mejor golpe. Pero mañana, como sea, recupero mi relicario._"

Releyó el texto y sonrió de lado. Si, era hora de pelear.

**Nota de Autora: **Saludos mis estimados. Gracias por seguir con la historia. Como siempre, es un placer leer sus comentarios y enterarme que están disfrutando de esta historia. Me ha divertido mucho leer los comentarios del capítulo anterior porque la mayoría se centraba en la aparición de Lila y sus especulaciones ¿Sería la buena Lila o la mala Lila? Me sentí igual que cuando escuchas los comentarios de un grupo de personas al final del capítulo de una telenovela bien liosa y apasionada.

Un poco más de la familia de Will, que ya era hora de presentarlos aunque sea ligeramente y su conexión con Helga. También para quienes se preguntaban capítulos atrás qué era ese supuesto trabajo o que pasaría si la familia de Helga quería ir a visitarla a la hora laboral… pues ahí está la respuesta.

Y también, por fin la conexión de capítulos atrás con la escena en que Arnold y Helga se vuelven compañeros de laboratorio y la chica menciona a dos personajes de literatura de fantasía y juvenil. Aquí está la respuesta directa de por qué la chica los menciona y por qué los conoce.

¡Me encantan las preguntas y los Bonus Track que van haciendo! En especial esos tan ingeniosos o curiosos. Me muero de la risa al leerlos.

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Ah… por cierto, Gretel manda saludos a su club de fans (Ella _cree _que tiene uno. Ella _cree_ que deberían hacer pancartas con su nombre y camisetas citando frases que dice. Ella.) y Will agradece a quienes se han ido conectando con él e interesando en su historia (Y también me dice que deje de avisar a todo el mundo que él es de los personajes secundarios mi favorito y que ni siquiera debería estar avisando todo esto. Eso me ha dado una idea ¡Escribiré más información vergonzosa y llegaré a publicarla! ¡Yo escribo aquí la historia! Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la gana en la nota autora ¿Verdad que sí? ¡Es mi nota de autora! Ellos tienen todo el capítulo.)

En todo caso ¡Muchas gracias por esos geniales y únicos comentarios que me dan, adoro poder leer esos momentos que disfrutan o las ideas que se forman en su cabeza.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	10. Capítulo IX

**Capítulo IX**

- ¡Pataki! –Will salió corriendo atrás de la chica, mientras esta lograba esquivarlo y se reía. El pelirrojo sabía que tenía que moverse rápido, porque fácilmente la chica podría bajar las gradas e ir a la planta baja de la casa, donde otros adultos estarían y no podría arrastrarla de regreso al departamento- Devuélveme mi anillo. –intentaba sonar serio, pero dado su rostro adormilado, el cabello desordenado y su atuendo de dormir que se limitaba a un bóxer holgado y una playera vieja, podía despertar cualquier emoción menos miedo o seriedad.

- Te lo daré cuando me pongas en el equipo de beisbol, zanahoria. –respondió, altiva, esa zona de la casa estaba ligeramente oscura dado que eran las seis de la mañana y a pesar de que se escuchaba voces en la planta baja, el sol aun no alumbraba del todo.

- Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, está fuera de mis manos. –se lanzó hacia ella, intentando tumbarla al suelo antes que corriera. Pero mientras William era alto y fornido, Helga era ágil y rápida. La chica lo esquivó dando un salto hacia atrás, dejando que el pelirrojo besara el suelo y luego, con malicia, pasó sobre él, pisándolo- Pataki… -advirtió, al tiempo que se giraba, pero ella ya se había bajado y lo miraba con suficiencia.

- Entonces despídete de tu preciado anillo. –por suerte había resultado que Will tenía dedos delgados en esas grandes manos, por lo que el anillo que él usaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda, Helga podía ponérselo en el dedo índice derecho. La rubia lanzó una mirada al anillo, era de titanio, de un centímetro de alto, en el centro tenía una franja de oro rojo que formaba una U, era casi como otro anillo metido en la mitad del primero- ¿Y de dónde sacaste esto?

- Me lo encontré en mi casillero después del entrenamiento. –se encogió de hombros- Solo tenía una nota que decía mi nombre, por lo que sé que es para mí ¿Me lo devuelves?

- No. –el chico se levantó, observándola con seriedad- Porque no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para tener una millonaria admiradora. Hay que informarle… -extendió su mano como si apreciara un costoso regalo dirigido a ella- …que para llegar a ti primero debe ganarse a Gretel y a mí. –el pelirrojo rodó los ojos, esta vez avanzó con cautela porque había pocos lugares a los que ella pudiese escapar.

- Ahora resulta que debo tener permiso de Muerte y Guerra. –el chico respondió con sarcasmo mientras continuaba con su avance.

- Y eso que faltan Hambruna y Victoria. Tú solo espera a que las encontremos. –ella seguía avanzando hacia atrás, hasta golpear los escalones que llevaban al altillo de Arnold.

- ¿Victoria? ¿No es Peste? –por un momento Will se detuvo, intrigado.

- No, en la biblia dice que primero llega un jinete vencedor en un caballo blanco, luego un jinete que se le dio el permiso de quitar la paz en la tierra en un caballo rojo, el tercer jinete declara la escases de alimento y va en un caballo negro y el último en un caballo grisáceo, es al único que se le llama Muerte, a este último por alguna razón lo dividieron en Peste y Muerte y se olvidaron de Victoria, el primero. –se encogió de hombros.

- Es una chica lista ¿No? –Will miraba por sobre la cabeza de Helga, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Ni que lo digas… -la rubia dio un respingón y regresó a ver, Arnold estaba parado atrás de ella, tenía el cabello mojado y desordenado, el torso desnudo y unos jeans pálidos como única prenda, descalzo.

- Me gustaría dar ese efecto. –el pelirrojo le habló a Arnold, señalando con la mirada a la chica- Paralizar totalmente a una chica con mi presencia. El día que logre eso, sabré que es la chica correcta. –ambos rubios se sonrojaron ligeramente, apartando la vista, Helga murmuró una serie de palabras que notoriamente estaban a la defensiva pero eran inteligibles- Dado que estas aquí, novato ¿Podrías convencer a la señorita aquí presente que me devuelva mi anillo?

- Me estás acusando con _papi_ Arnold? Que bajo has caído, zanahoria. –se burló la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso sería terrorífico, porque significaría que _mami_ es una ladrona. –respondió mordaz.

- ¿Hoy amaneciste con ganas de molestarme o qué? –gruñó.

- Solo mientras tengas mi anillo. –Will buscó ayuda en Arnold, levantando el rostro- ¿Podrías hacerla entender que ese es un regalo de una chica que puso su empeño en dármelo y el hecho de que ella quiera quedárselo es una falta de respeto?

- Helga… -Arnold bajo un escalón, su rostro mostraba una completa seriedad, sin dar pie a bromas- No entiendo bien lo que sucede, pero no deberías quedarte con eso si fue entregado con sentimiento.

- Pero se lo dio una admiradora secreta. –protestó, cruzándose de brazos. Repentinamente estaba siendo sermoneada por los dos chicos ¿Qué rayos les pasaba? Alguien debería ponerlos en su lugar. Y pronto.

- Vengan. –Arnold se hizo a un lado y los invitó a pasar a su habitación, Helga se movió extrañada y por instinto se sentó en la cama desviando su atención al rubio que se ponía una camiseta verde y sobre la misma una camisa cuadriculada, mientras Will recorría el lugar con la vista.

- Nada mal, novato. Buen gusto. –el rubio estaba buscando algo en su armario, sacó una pequeña caja y le retiró el polvo, la llevó al escritorio y les hizo una señal a los dos para que se acercaran. Cuando así lo hicieron, mostró el interior de la misma, una zapatilla rosada y un libro rosa- ¿Y eso? –Helga dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, sorprendida y enternecida al mismo tiempo. Pero si era sincera también avergonzada y nerviosa.

- Cuando tenía nueve años llegaron a mí estas dos cosas. La zapatilla es el recuerdo de una cita, sé que suena algo tonto, pero todo lo que hizo esa niña me demostró que sentía algo por mí. Por eso lo guardé cuando se lo dejó atrás, como respeto a sus emociones. Y este es un poemario que encontré una vez, alguien escribió poemas de amor y me los dedicó. No supe quién era, pero ese empeño me conmovió. –abrió el viejo cuaderno, dejando ver una cursiva letra en tinta púrpura. Arnold retomó su atención a Helga- ¿Ves? ¿No crees que aún ahora, las dueñas de estas cosas, se sentirían ofendidas si le diera estas cosas a otra persona?

- Pataki… -Will tomó el cuaderno, sin realmente leer el contenido. Helga había retrocedido hasta sentarse en la cama, estaba algo distraída, como si se perdiera en su mente, en recuerdos y posibles desenlaces de ese preciso momento- Esto… -el pelirrojo se detuvo, mirándola.

- Lo sé. Después de tantos años el cabeza de balón es corto de luces. –se encogió de hombros y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en sus labios- Anda, zanahoria, dile lo que te tomó dos segundos. –Arnold se extrañó y buscó ayuda en el otro chico.

- Es la letra de Pataki. –Will hablaba con completa obviedad, sorprendido de la ceguera del chico- Solo ella tiene una obsesión casi crónica con escribir en cursiva y tinta púrpura. Y yo no soy su compañero de clase pero se esas cosas. –le lanzó el cuaderno al chico- No te ofendas, novato, pero comienzo a entender porque te va tan mal con las mujeres. –el libro había caído al suelo, el rubio seguía en completa sorpresa.

- ¿Es verdad? –Helga asintió, resignada, mientras rodaba los ojos- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

- Si te dijera tantas cosas perdería el misterio. Tengo material para sorprenderte por unos… treinta años más. Pero si no me crees… -la chica se levantó, con renovado ánimo- Puedes pedirme otro poemario y revisarlo. Tal vez ahora que sabes quien es el culpable, tu tarea investigativa no se vuelva _tan _difícil como cuando éramos niños. Tengo muchos de esos cuadernos para que los revises. –avanzó a Will y enganchó sus dedos en el cuello de la playera del chico forzándolo a inclinarse hacia ella- Vamos a cambiarnos, estamos por llegar tarde a la preparatoria. –ambos comenzaron a salir, la rubia regresó a ver, Arnold seguía paralizado en su lugar- Dios, en estos momentos hasta me da vergüenza estar enamorada de este chico. –comentó abiertamente, ganándose la risa del pelirrojo.

Ambos salieron de la habitación y volvieron al departamento, Will caminó al cuarto de Gretel para sacar una mudada de ropa limpia, Helga se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja, mientras jugaba con el anillo de titanio.

- ¿No te avergüenza dejar ropa aquí como si fuésemos hotel de paso? –preguntó, desde el mesón.

- Lo dice la que vive de arrimada de su prima y finge trabajar con mi padre. –comentó desde la habitación, burlón.

- Por lo menos yo le regalé la empresa de Big Bob. Además, arreglo este lugar, soy su mandadera y le hago las tareas que le envían los profesores cuando no tiene tiempo. –guardó el jugo y se encaminó a su habitación- ¿Tú que le has dado?

- Mi inocencia. –el pelirrojo asomó el rostro desde el marco de la puerta, a la par que Helga se detenía antes de entrar a su habitación.

- Eso se lo hemos dado todos. Gretel caza profesionalmente la pureza e inocencia humana y la corrompe. –ambos sonrieron de lado.

- Entonces no sé qué decirte. Soy un aprovechado zángano, cumplo el deseo de todo hombre, vivir cómodamente a costa de dos rubias preciosas ¿Feliz? –la chica rodó los ojos- Oh vamos, Pataki, hablo en serio, eres preciosa. Cuando te dije que te estabas volviendo popular iba en serio. Ya tienes algunos chicos que planean sus movidas para la siguiente fiesta o algo…

- Lástima que no voy a esas cosas. –contestó, altiva, sin importarle mucho el último dato.

- Lo sé, pero si quieres, puedo ahuyentar a unos cuantos. No soy tan bueno como Gretel, pero me las podría arreglar ¿Qué dices? –Will se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, llevaba ropa y una bolsa trasparente con productos de baño, Helga pudo notar que el tipo de contenedor era el mismo que usaba su prima. La alemana detestaba dejar sus productos de higiene personal en el baño.

- Me niego. No quiero ingresar a un triángulo amoroso ficticio con ustedes. Mejor me defiendo sola.

- Pero es la fantasía de todo hombre… -bromeó, moviendo sus cejas, dejando ver el brillo pícaro en su mirada gris.

- ¿Hacerlo con dos primas? –preguntó, incrédula.

- Con gemelas y rubias… pero puedo hacer el sacrificio de entrecerrar los ojos y pasar por alto las diferencias. –respondió, riendo.

- Oh cállate… No podrías con las dos. –movió su mano en frente de él para recordarle el anillo- Además ¿No deberías respetar los sentimientos de tu admiradora?

- Lo que me recuerda, que debo hacer que me lo devuelvas. –avanzó un paso hacia ella, abriendo y cerrando su mano derecha- También debería castigarte por robarme eso mientras dormía ¿Qué más me habrás hecho en mi indefenso estado?

- Oh… por favor. No puede ser que pienses mal de mí cuando duermes plácidamente junto al demonio encarnado y no dudas de que te haga algo. –rodó los ojos- Y antes que comiences con los azotes. Te explicaré mi plan. –la chica creo distancia, sonriendo de lado- Dámelo hasta el primer receso. Obviamente tu admiradora es nueva en la preparatoria dado que es la primera vez recibes un regalo así, lo que significa que el noventa por ciento de ese grupo está en mi curso. Cuando tu admiradora me vea con el anillo, reaccionará sorprendida y sabremos quién es. –su sonrisa se volvió astuta- ¿Qué dices?

- Suena interesante. Además, el ser admiradora secreta es tu área ¿No? Debes conocer a las de tu gremio.

- Anda a bañarte antes que decida enviar por la ventana tu preciado anillo. –respondió mordaz, encerrándose en su cuarto, escuchando la risa del pelirrojo al otro lado hasta que la misma se ahogó en el baño- Eso me gano por ayudar a la gente. –gruñó, mirando el anillo. Realmente era un costoso primer regalo. La única persona que se le venía a la mente era Rhonda, pero la chica estaba saliendo con Curly, lo cual volvía la idea estadísticamente imposible. Aunque podía ser una chica fuera de la preparatoria, con conexiones. En todo caso, buscar a la admiradora secreta sonaba como un plan entretenido.

Caminó hacia su armario y al abrirlo descubrió que se estaba quedando sin ropa para el diario a menos que regresara a sus antiguos atuendos. En su mente anotó que era día de lavar la ropa en general porque se negaba a volver a su anonimato del pasado. Ese día debía marcarse como un antes y un después. Desde hace años debió haberse atrevido y enfrentado a quienes la habían hundido en su miseria. Lamentablemente en un acto de cobardía y soledad, simplemente se había retirado. Pero ahora, si las cosas se complicaban, tenía la confianza de que tendría apoyo. Y no sería tan tonta como para desperdiciarlo.

Dado que la primera impresión era lo que importaba, terminó poniéndose unos shorts jean, de color añil, una playera negra sin mangas que apenas estaba unos centímetros sobre sus shorts, dejando ver un poco de piel, sobre su pecho, en letra rosada decía "_The innocence, once lost, can not be restored_" y pequeñas manchas como si hubiese sido escrita con aerosol. Recordaba que antes de todo lo que había pasado con Arnold, detestaba la idea de mostrar un poco de piel, fácilmente se ponía nerviosa con mostrar su vientre, pero mientras se miraba en el espejo, al momento de peinarse y notar como la playera subía hasta dejar ver su ombligo, sonrió de lado. Algo en ella había crecido o en realidad, nacido. Algo que le hacía sonreír a la figura frente al espejo y tener seguridad.

Recogió su cabello en una coleta alta y se hizo su acostumbrado lazo rosado, entre sus manos tenía la pequeña calavera de plata y presionó uno de los costados, abriéndola. Muy similar a su antiguo relicario, aunque no lo fuese por fuera, contenía una fotografía de Arnold, sonriendo. Su tío Klaus había notado la falta del relicario, Helga le había quitado importancia para no hablar del tema, pero el hombre la llevó a una joyería y le hizo escoger un modelo. La chica había seleccionado el prendedor de calavera que se abría como su antiguo relicario, en parte porque nadie sospecharía del mismo y porque era lo más barato que había. Pero su tío Klaus había hecho bañar el prendedor en plata y en las cuencas de los ojos había hecho poner pequeñas piedras ónix. El regalo la había sorprendido, pero cuando se lo comentó a Gretel, ella simplemente se retiró unos minutos y cuando volvió llevaba, colgando de su mano, un relicario antiguo en forma de corazón, cuando lo abrió, había una foto del tío Klaus en su juventud, en la otra cara interna estaba escrito en ruso, pero Gretel se lo tradujo "_¡Oh, quien gozó de un instante a tu lado ya no podrá desear nada más en la vida!_". Por eso el tío Klaus se lo había dado el prendedor, porque Helga le recordaba a su difunta esposa. Y el prendedor se había vuelto doblemente especial y al mismo tiempo, ese recuerdo le daba ánimos de recuperar su relicario.

Terminó de ponerse el prendedor alrededor del nudo de su lazo, delineó cuidadosamente sus ojos, creando una línea gruesa en cada párpado superior que sobresalía suavemente, agudizando su mirada, tuvo cuidado al ponerse el rímel hasta estar satisfecha. Salió de su habitación y entró al cuarto de Gretel, Will llevaba unos pantalones oscuros con el botón desabrochado y tenía su camiseta a punto de caer sobre su cabeza. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos y Helga avanzó por el desastre que era la habitación, sacó las botas militares de su prima y se las puso, satisfecha de que ambas tenían la misma talla de calzado.

- Ahí está, si fuese Arnold te hubieses caído directo sobre la montaña de ropa sucia. –bromeó el chico, terminándose de poner la camiseta con el logo de algún equipo que Helga no conocía.

- Te prometo que encontraremos a tu admiradora secreta, luego te quitaremos la camiseta y haremos que se tropiece sobre una montaña de ropa sucia. Porque al parecer ese es tu mayor sueño. –abrió el armario de su prima, a pesar del desastre que había, aún la alemana tenía ropa limpia- Luego trabajaremos en tus sueños, porque son un asco. -busco entre las prendas hasta sacar una chaqueta de cuero y se la puso, regresando a ver al chico- ¿Nos vamos?

- Te sigo. –hizo una ligera reverencia, acompañando a la chica a la salida, en el corredor estaba esperándolos Arnold, bajaron a desayunar por costumbre, aunque era de admitirse que era algo de ese lugar, Helga no solía desayunar usualmente.

- Buenos días. –saludaron, distribuyéndose en la mesa de la cocina, eran los únicos, además de Stella, que parecía no haber dormido y aún llevaba su ropa de hospital.

- Tengo el horario cruzado. Por alguna razón creía que eran las cuatro de la tarde. –la mujer negó ligeramente, mientras servía la comida. Y en realidad, en lugar de un desayuno, cada joven pudo ver en sus platos fideos en salsa de albóndigas- Lo siento. –susurró, conteniendo el bostezo.

- Descuida mamá, deberías ir a dormir. Yo limpiaré después. –le prometió Arnold, regalándole una sonrisa.

- Además, estamos en crecimiento, por lo menos dos de los presentes vamos a limpiar el plato, señora. –respondió William, sonriéndole de manera encantadora- Y una vez más, le agradezco su hospitalidad.

- Descuida. Como siempre, el departamento es de Gretel, mientras respete el contrato de alquiler, es libre de hacer lo que quiera. No deben portarse tan formales como si estuviesen abusando de la casa ajena. –comentó la mujer, bebiendo su taza de café- Y hablando de la señorita ¿Dónde está? –en ese momento Arnold reparó que la chica parecía no bajar.

- Se quedó en la casa de una amiga. –explicó Helga, comenzando a girar su tenedor para atrapar una buena cantidad de fideos- Supuestamente iba de compras y luego a hacer otros encargos, pero llamó ya entrada la noche a avisar que no volvería. Y ya era tarde para regresar a Will de la cueva de la que salió, así que se quedó en el cuarto de Gretel. –comió a buen agrado, llevaba años sin comer comida casera, había notado que Stella y Pookie cocinaban distinto y podía distinguir la sazón de cada una, por lo que resultaba difícil cansarse de algún estofado o de comer dos días seguido pollo.

- Además, Gretel me pidió que le echara un ojo a Helga. –Will se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa enigmática.

- Realmente eres un sol, William. Muy maduro para tu edad. –Stella volvió a bostezar- Bien, iré con Milles antes que venga a llevarme a la fuerza. –besó la mejilla de Arnold y la de Helga para luego salir de ahí. El pelirrojo observó a Arnold un par de segundos.

- En realidad, Gretel me dijo y cito "_Cuida que la virginidad de Helga siga donde la dejé hasta que yo regrese_" –se rio abiertamente, al notar como el rubio se atragantaba y comenzaba a toser.

- ¡Will! –le regañó la chica, con un pequeño sonrojo, ya estaba acostumbrada a eso de su prima- Mira que eres cruel. Además, eso suena a que mi _querida_ prima me revisa antes y después de dormir si aún estoy _puesta_ mi castidad.

- Lo siento, Gretel telepáticamente me pidió que lo haga. –se encogió de hombros, dándole palmadas en la espalda a Arnold para ayudarlo, cuando este pudo beber algo de agua, continuó- Pero me sorprende que te cuide tanto con ese tema, ella es muy hedonista en todo y con todos menos cuando se trata de ti. –comentó, sorprendido.

- La muy cínica, sus primeras veces nunca fueron exactamente dentro de la norma y eso es algo que ella siempre ha considerado una liberación personal. –masculló Helga.

- Te cuida. –Arnold por fin pudo hablar, después de beber un par de tragos de agua- Creo que es natural de su parte. Aun si va en contra de su actitud regular, prioriza tu cuidado. Aunque no debería pensar tan mal de mí.

- Supongo… -la chica apartó la vista, bebiendo su jugo, empujó el plato, sintiendo que no podía comer más. Ni menos hizo una señal para que pudieran tomar lo que desearan, Arnold y Will ya se estaban dividiendo la comida- Realmente están en crecimiento.

- Eso es últimamente. A veces me preocupo porque estoy comiendo por dos o tres. –admitió Arnold, pero aun así no podía ceder al impulso de tomar una parte de los restos que había dejado Helga. Supuestamente era normal para los hombres el incrementar su apetito, pero a ese paso se iba a acabar todo el refrigerador en un día.

- Y la comida está deliciosa. –comentó el pelirrojo- Aprenderás Pataki, que te tomaré la lección de los fideos para que los cocines.

- Aprende tú… -se cruzó de brazos- Manos y boca tienes, aliméntate solito. –la chica levantó su puño como una amenaza. Por costumbre, Will extendió su mano para tomar el agresivo puño y besar los nudillos femeninos con el placer de fastidiar a Helga como hacía con Gretel, pero se quedó con el gesto en el aire, dado que la rubia había sido atraída por Arnold hasta que esta se apoyara contra él. Tanto el pelirrojo como la chica estaban sorprendidos, pero el rubio actuaba con naturalidad, apoyando sus labios sobre la frente de la chica.

- No te hagas bilis tan temprano en la mañana. –le advirtió casualmente, soltándola, Helga regresó a su posición original, completamente sonrojada, paralizada y sintiendo que los ojos se le iban a salir de sus cuencas.

Will tenía esa repentina sensación de hacer mal tercio, aun cuando Arnold actuaba tranquilamente, pero parecía que tarde o temprano descubriría que había sobrecargado a la chica.

- Pataki ¿No llamas a tu prima? A ver dónde anda o si hay que ir a buscarla. –Helga reaccionó, sacudiendo el rostro y asintió, buscando su celular.

- Es verdad, dependiendo de dónde se encuentre tendríamos que ir saliendo ya, para no atrasarnos a clases. –Arnold observaba su reloj de muñeca. Mientras la rubia buscaba el número de su prima y repasaba la naturalidad con la que el chico se estaba juntando a sus planes o como se movía con ella entre la pasión y la dulzura. Casi… como si fuesen novios. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa e inevitablemente regresó su mirada sobre Arnold, el chico detuvo su tarea de recoger los platos, sorprendido por la mirada femenina.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Helga?

- ¡No vuelvas a tomarte esas libertades conmigo, cabeza de balón! ¿Qué te has creído? –reaccionó, señalándolo con la mano que tenía su celular mientras su otro puño se apretaba en una furia contenida- ¡Si vuelves a intentarlo te patearé tan fuerte esa cabeza que saldrá volando al espacio!

Por unos segundos, Arnold se quedó sorprendido por su reacción, reflejando en su mirada la extrañeza, pero cuando buscó explicación en Will, este estaba conteniendo una carcajada. Inevitablemente ambos chicos comenzaron a reírse con fuerza, en un estallido tan fuerte que Helga dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo profunda frustración. Los fulminó con la mirada, pero eso solo sirvió para que aumentara la energía en las risas.

- Se lo ganaron. –sin mucho esfuerzo, le dio una patada en el hombro a Will, empujándolo hacia el suelo, logrando que se cayera, pero ni así el chico se detuvo, buscó a Arnold pero al parecer se había movido hasta que notó que él solo se había tirado al suelo de la cocina, abrazándose el vientre. La chica soltó un gruñido de frustración y avanzó en zancadas hacia él, apoyó su bota sobre el pecho masculino, creando visible presión- ¿Y qué es tan gracioso?

- Te tardaste un _poquito_ en responder, Helga. –Arnold rodeó con sus manos el pie femenino envuelto en cuero y movió sus cejas divertido. Al inicio no supo comprenderle hasta que recordó la mañana de la fiesta, como Gretel y ella se habían burlado y él había tardado en reaccionar. Ahora el rubio estaba regresándole el ataque. Helga palideció ligeramente, mientras las risas se acallaban- Eres demasiado adorable ¿Lo sabías? –comentó casual. Pero la rubia ya estaba saturada de emociones para ese momento, así que lo único que atinó es poner en automático su cuerpo, soltar un chillido y salir corriendo en dirección contraria. A sus espaldas, Will y Arnold volvieron a reírse.

- Me va a dar un infarto este hombre… -susurró, apoyándose en la entrada de la pequeña sala. Respiró varias veces, revisando que estaba sola. Le encantaría entender que pasaba por la cabeza de Arnold en ese momento. Simplemente se había adaptado realmente bien a todo lo que iba ocurriendo y explotaba los permisos y derechos que Helga le había dado. Peor aún, simplemente se adaptaba a su nuevo entorno, a pesar de los trucos de Gretel y el íntimo trato que tenía Will para con ella, Arnold se integraba a ellos, como si fuese lo correcto- Todo un caballero… todo un demonio… -se deslizó contra la pared hasta caerse al suelo y notó el celular que seguía encerrado en su mano. Repentinamente recordó lo que quería hacer, comenzó a llamar a su prima, pero después de un par de timbradas la envió rápidamente al buzón de voz.

"_Saludos, desafortunado humano. Para tu patética suerte, no me encuentro con ganas de contestarte o estoy ocupada. Como sea, ya sabes lo que viene después_" y el tono que anunciaba que la grabación había iniciado le hizo soltar un gruñido.

Helga colgó, rodando los ojos, volvió a llamar pero ocurrió lo mismo, observó con resentimiento su celular e insistió, al tercer tono se escuchó como contestaban al otro lado de la línea pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar.

"_¿Qué demonios quieres? Vas a despertar a todo el mundo acá, bruja_" la voz nasal de Gretel solo indicaba que acaba de despertarse.

- ¿En qué fiesta infernal te fuiste a meter? En media hora tenemos clases, agradece a tu buena estrella que estoy aquí haciendo de despertador. –sonrió de costado, fastidiar a su prima le levantaba el buen humor.

"_¿Qué…? No puede…_" la alemana bostezó "_Imposible, déjame ver. Oh… rayos…_"

- ¿Dónde estás? –enmarcó una ceja, era demasiado extraño que Gretel ligara con alguien y se fuese a la casa de esa persona. No le gustaba jugar en terreno desconocido.

"_No es lo que tú crees. Pobre e incorregible pervertida que no se de quien fuiste a aprender. Ayer, tu amiguita, la angelita, me acompañó por los uniformes de porrista y los trajimos para arreglarlos. Mientras ella hacía eso, me puse a ver televisión y comenzó un maratón de películas de terror. Así que mientras la señorita cosía yo me vi dos películas, cuando terminó la uní a la maratón…_" Helga rodó los ojos, imaginando la escena.

- Lila no ve películas de terror, es extremadamente sensible a esas cosas. –recordó.

"_Y me lo dices ahora… Al inicio pensé que era porque no le gustaba lo sangriento pero justo empezaba una clásica y… me las arreglé para convencerla…_"

- ¿Qué le hiciste ver?

"_Adivina…_" se escuchaba como si estuviese conteniendo la risa.

- Hay muchas clásicas, dame una pista… -entrecerró los ojos.

"_Escena de culto, una mujer en la ducha… una sombra acercarse… la música aumentando…_" la alemana ronroneó, Helga pudo escuchar una quejosa voz al otro lado de la línea.

- No puede ser… "Psicosis"… ¿La original? Por Dios, Gretel… déjame adivinar… Lila se colgó del techo –aunque era cruel, no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la idea de la pelirroja agarrada de uñas y dientes a una lámpara.

"_Casi… se escondió atrás del sillón. La angelita terminó bien alterada… y su padre estaba en una comisión en Los Ángeles… No podía dejarla sola_"

- ¿Ya se te contagió lo samaritana? –bromeó Helga, repentinamente escuchó un pequeño carraspeo y notó a los dos chicos parados junto a ella, señaló su celular, tapándolo- Gretel. –explicó, volviendo su atención.

"_Brincos dieras. Temía que su mente se hubiese roto, se volviese loca y buscara venganza. Nunca pelees con los lunáticos, desgarbada. Ni el mejor entrenamiento te tendría lista._" Helga escuchó una voz de réplica al otro lado de la línea, posiblemente Lila, contuvo una risa, le estaba dando pena la situación de la pelirroja "_Ya me estás haciendo quedar mal con la anfitriona… espera un momento bruja… ¿En serio? Gracias angelita, doblemente gracias…. Si, sigue en pie lo de ayer… ¿Helga? Tu amiga me va a dejar a la preparatoria y me dará una muda de ropa. Así que no te preocupes._"

- ¿Quién está preocupada? –la mano de Arnold apareció en su campo visual, la tomó, siendo levantada por él y notó lo peligrosamente cerca que habían quedado- ¿Qué propuesta, Gretel?

"_Una que te involucra. Pero te cuento luego. Nos vemos, boquita de cereza_" y le colgó. La rubia fulminó con la mirada el celular, cuando le decía con ese apodo, significaba que sería algo que no le gustaría.

- Bien, podemos irnos. Gretel tiene sirvienta personal. –respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras guiaba la comitiva hacia la salida, pero justo antes de salir, su celular vibró y lo revisó.

_Gretel: Mejor llévame una muda de ropa para cambiarme allá… Tus dudas se responderán solas._

Soltando una carcajada, subió al departamento, imaginando que tipo de ropa usaba Lila y obviamente lo que tendría que ponerse la alemana. Algo muy lejos del tipo de atuendos que gustaba usar la chica. La diversión le duró mientras llenaba la bolsa y bajaba al encuentro de los chicos. En el camino les explicó la situación, logrando contagiar su buen humor. Por lo menos el día había empezado bien.

- ¿Ese no es Gerald? –Arnold señaló al chico frente a ellos, en el momento en que este notó al grupo, sonrió con emoción y los saludó en la distancia- Bueno, parece que está de buen humor.

- ¡Helga! –la chica se extrañó ¿Gerald acaba de llamarla por su nombre?- ¡Mi ángel! –se detuvo, sorprendida ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Le había dicho… eso?

- No sabía que estábamos en temporada de ángeles. –murmuró Will, mirando a la rubia de arriba abajo- Juraba que era temporada de demonios.

- ¿Me perdí de algo? –consultó Arnold, mirando a su radiante mejor amigo caminar hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Helga.

- ¿Y yo cómo voy a saber? –preguntó alarmada. Y cuando Gerald comenzó a correr en su dirección, con los brazos extendidos, un instinto primitivo y básico la hizo girarse y salir corriendo en dirección contraria- ¿Qué rayos le pasa? –gritó, notando que las largas piernas del chico le estaban dando alcance. Antes de poder reaccionar al ataque, sintió las manos del mismo tomarla de la cintura, levantarla casi un metro en el aire y abrazarla contra su pecho aún con ella dándole las espaldas, como si fuese un peluche- ¡Bájame! ¿Pero qué comiste hoy? ¿Pintura de plomo? –gritó, intentando patearlo, pero parecía que no le dolía.

- Oh Helga, mi adorada Helga, eres un ángel ante mis ojos. –y el chico seguía, restregando su rostro contra el omóplato derecho de la chica. A ese paso se sentiría como Buda cuando le rascaban la pansa…

- ¿Gerald? –la rubia notó que tanto Will como Arnold estaban frente a ella, completamente sorprendidos, por instinto extendió sus brazos a ellos, buscando ayuda o jalarlos con ella a ese infierno. Cada uno tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a jalar, pero Gerald estaba ejerciendo un buen agarre en ese afectivo abrazo.

- …Plumero francés… -susurró ella, regresando su vista a él- Si no me sueltas y te explicas, comenzaré a gritar que eres un secuestrador… Lo juro…

- Oh, no lo harías. Yo sé que no lo harías. –aún así la soltó, temblando, Helga avanzó un par de pasos y se metió en el espacio entre Will y Arnold ¿Quién lo diría? De todos los hombres que conocía, se estaba escondiendo de Gerald.

- ¿Y el repentino amor? –Will se cruzó de brazos, extrañado, pero el acusado seguía en la novena nube.

- ¿Y cómo no amarla? Helga es mi ángel de la guarda, mi dulce compañía. Si no fuera por ella, yo no sería el hombre más feliz del mundo ahora. –intentó abrazarla otra vez pero esta vez ella logró esquivarlo.

- Explícate antes que te golpee. –le advirtió, sorpresivamente Arnold estaba tranquilo, aunque intrigado. Aunque no supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, parecía que sus instintivos celos no saltaban con su mejor amigo y eso que este había hecho más que otros sujetos.

- Me extraña que no lo sepas, Helga. Ayer Phoebe te escribió en la noche ¿Verdad? –le preguntó, logrando calmarse unos momentos, pero aun sonriendo.

- …si...

- ¿Y qué te preguntó? –le animó, para que concluyera sola.

Inmediatamente dio un respingón, Helga lo señaló con descaro y luego se golpeó la frente. Ahora entendía. Su amiga le había sorprendido preguntándole si confiaba en Gerald, ella había respondido que sí o no lo dejaría respirar el aire alrededor de Phoebe. No le había dado importancia al mensaje, suponiendo que era una pequeña crisis de enamorada, pero…

- Anoche le pedí a Phoebe que fuéramos novios, me dijo que era algo apresurado dado que no nos habíamos visto hace tiempo. –una vez más, Gerald parecía estar a punto de lanzarse sobre Helga y besarle los pies- Yo le dije que confiara en mí y ella me dijo que su opinión no era objetiva dado lo que sentía por mí, pero que tú serías sincera. Cuando le dijiste que confiabas en mí, ella supo que no nos estábamos arriesgando y era lo correcto. Si no fuera por ti… -el chico se volvió a lanzar sobre la rubia, pero esta lo esquivó, rodeando al grupo, a la defensiva.

- ¡Atrás! ¡O te envío al hospital de una patada! Phoebe entenderá que fue en defensa personal. –advirtió, anotando mentalmente estar lejos del chico cuando este en sus alucinados momentos de enamorado.

- Entonces valdría la pena, Phoebe sería mi enfermera. –y volvió a intentar darle alcance. Aunque se lo estaba advirtiendo, en realidad no quería maltratar al flamante novio de su mejor amiga.

Para su sorpresa, Arnold se interpuso entre los dos, por un momento creyó que estaba molesto, pero el rubio sonrió y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- Felicidades, Gerald. –le dijo, sonriéndole.

- Gracias, hermano. –se dieron un fuerte abrazo y se soltaron, compartiendo la felicidad mutua.

- Bien tórtolos ¿Qué tal si vamos a clases? No creo que quieran que el _ángel de la guarda_ llegue tarde. –bromeó Will, pasando junto a ellos y rodeando con su brazo los hombros de la chica, encabezando la caminata. Helga observó hacia atrás, notando que los dos chicos hablaban con sincera emoción.

- Si encuentro a tu admiradora ¿No te vas a poner así, verdad? Si alguien va a destruir mi reputación, prefiero ser yo misma. –advirtió, señalando con su dedo índice al pelirrojo.

- Descuida. Para desgracia de mi madre que cree en el primer amor, el destino y esas cosas, yo no me he enamorado de nadie. –se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Por eso finges estar en una relación con Gretel? ¿Por tu madre? –consultó la rubia, nunca había preguntado sobre el asunto, le había parecido algo privado y que se enteraría a su tiempo, pero sentía que ese momento ya había llegado.

- Si, en su familia se han casado con el primer amor y les ha ido bien. Ella dice que solo el destino la llevó a mi padre e hizo que fuese paciente hasta que él se fijara en ella dada la diferencia de edad. Mi padre la conoció cuando era solo una niña, para él era una locura infantil las ideas que tenía mi madre pero el tiempo pasó y poco a poco la diferencia no era una barrera, mi madre se ganó un lugar en el corazón de papá, se hizo su amiga, su mejor amiga y su mano derecha en todo. Por lo que me cuentan, el amor evolucionó hasta unirse como una pareja. Así que quieren esa felicidad para mí, todos los días mi madre me presentaba chicas, mayores o menores, esperando emparejarme. Actrices, modelos, artistas, estudiantes o hijas de alguien. Me estaba cansando, Gretel me dio la solución. –se encogió de hombros- Creo estar muy joven para enamorarme.

- Pero si para obsesionarte con una admiradora secreta. –bromeó Helga.

- Me gustan las chicas exóticas y únicas. Lo admito. Esta admiradora parece ambas cosas. –concluyó, tranquilo- Pero aún si la encuentro y comenzamos a salir, no significaría que estamos destinados o algo así. Pero ella me llama la atención.

- Ahora temo más que termines correteándome gritando cosas como Gerald si te doy una mano. –le miró suspicaz, apresurando el paso al ver la preparatoria frente a ellos.

- No lo creo. Yo soy muy joven para amar tan intensamente. –el pelirrojo notó la ligera tención sobre los hombros de Helga y como el ánimo de ella bajaba ligeramente. El chico tomó la muñeca de la rubia y besó sus nudillos, inclinándose en un gesto casi principesco, logrando que ella retirara su mano con brusquedad, pero mucho más relajada- Pataki. Yo te apoyo y te creo. Tú amas a Arnold y sientes que es tu primer y único amor. Y tienes toda mi confianza y mi fe. Solo porque yo me sienta muy joven para eso no significa que no crea en el amor. –le explicó, para relajar las cosas- Pero solo puedo sospechar que, si me enamorara, actuaría como Gretel, en esas cuestiones del amor. –ambos asintieron, sin entrar en detalles, como si el tema fuese delicado, tal vez porque estaban llegando a su objetivo y el último desamor de la alemana podía estar en cualquier parte de ese lugar. Antes de entrar, Helga le escribió rápidamente a su prima para saber dónde estaba y anunciándole que ya había llegado. Curiosamente no tuvo una respuesta inmediata. Gretel era extremadamente rápida al responder mensajes, no porque se escribiera con muchas personas, sino porque tenía dedos ágiles, entrenados horas y horas en videojuegos.

- Que raro… -susurró Helga, preparándose para llamar a la alemana, pero Will la tomó del brazo y se detuvo de golpe- ¿Qué…?

- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? ¿Hay un desfile? –preguntó Gerald, poniéndose a un lado para ver, le imitó Arnold.

- ¿Qué estamos viendo? –consultó el rubio, la chica se encogió de hombros hasta que Will señaló dentro del terreno de la preparatoria, a través del enrejado de la puerta principal. El grupo se quedó sorprendido.

- Creo que en realidad inicio la temporada de ángeles. –comentó el pelirrojo.

- Parecen gemelas… -murmuró Arnold.

Gretel estaba sentada sobre la cajuela de un viejo mustang descapotado, color naranja del noventa, la chica parecía mantener una conversación con alguien porque no miraba hacia la puerta principal. Pero lo sorprendente era su atuendo, llevaba un vestido color rosa coral, sin mangas y con un escote cuadrado, muy común en los atuendos infantiles, la tela se recogía entorno al torso femenino, en la zona del vestido llevaba un fajín blanco tejido como panal de abeja, al estilo que solía tener los vestidos de las bebes o de las niñas pequeñas, en las caderas la falda del vestido coral se plisaba, abriéndose en forma de campana hasta debajo de la rodilla. El conjunto, sobre el cuerpo de Gretel, la hacía ver como una inocente quinceañera, su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza que caía sobre sus hombros y sus pies llevaban sandalias blancas de bailarina, con los listones entrecruzados hasta debajo de la rodilla.

- ¿Gemelas? –Helga enmarcó la ceja, regresando a ver al chico, reaccionando por fin de la imagen frente a ella. Arnold sorpresivamente se sonrojó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, moviendo las manos frente a su cara- Habla cabeza de balón. –le advirtió.

- Lo siento… Helga… solo que… me recordó a cuando llevabas tu vestido rosado. –se explicó. Ni él tenía idea de cómo había llegado a tal conclusión. Simplemente, al ver a Gretel, pensó inmediatamente en Helga, lo curiosamente femenina que se vestía en ese entonces y que ahora, si retomara un estilo similar, luciría tan o más delicada e inocente que la alemana.

- Pataki… -la chica regresó a ver a Will, quien estaba repentinamente serio- Creo que luego ajustas cuentas. –por la seriedad que tenía el chico, Helga no se resistió y retomó su atención a su prima. Por fin pudo notar con quien estaba hablando esta. Demasiado cerca de Gretel estaba Wolfgang, quien deslizaba sus dedos por el hombro desnudo femenino y le murmuraba algo al oído, la chica rodaba los ojos pero no se retiraba y su sonrisa se volvía más felina.

- Debes estar bromeando… -Helga se puso completamente seria, avanzando a grandes zancadas, casi compitiendo con Will para ver quien llegaba primero, se sorprendió que aun sin saber que ocurría, tanto Arnold como Gerald los estuviesen flanqueando, asumiendo que la situación no estaba bien.

Gretel se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, sus dedos se enterraban en la salvaje melena del chico, quien se dejaba llevar, tomándola de la cadera y murmurándole algo que hizo que la rubia solo se encogiera de hombros.

- Esperen… -Helga se detuvo y agarró a Arnold del brazo, Will dio un par de pasos y le regresó a ver, alarmado y extrañado, Gerald avanzó en dirección de ella, sin comprender- Si ella quiere hacerlo, no vamos a llegar como la guardia inglesa a detenerlos. –la chica se cruzó de brazos, su rostro mostraba molestia pero no se movía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el pelinegro, mirando hacia Wolfgang y Gretel, el sujeto estaba cada vez hablándole más cerca, inclinándose sobre la chica como si fuese su presa.

- Wolfgang fue el novio de Gretel. –explicó Will, su pacífico rostro estaba rojo de una repentina furia que no tenía donde desahogarla- Él le rompió el corazón. –gruñó.

Todos regresaron a ver a la escena, Arnold no podía salir de su asombro, la idea de que alguien pudiese hacerle daño a la alemana se le hacía imposible, parecía demasiado imponente y poderosa como para que alguien, más un hombre, lograse siquiera rasgar la superficie de su alma.

Como una mala película de tragedia o la telenovela de la semana, el grupo contuvo la respiración cuando Wolfgang reclamó los labios de Gretel, besándola profundamente, mientras ella arqueaba la espalda y correspondía con la misma intensidad. Varios estudiantes se detuvieron a observar el espectáculo, pero a la pareja no pareció molestarle, la rubia clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda masculina, Wolfgang respondió el ímpetu de la chica acariciando su cintura de manera depredadora.

- Voy a vomitar… -murmuró Helga, pateando con todas sus fuerzas un contenedor de basura junto a ellos. Ni siquiera el sonido ensordecedor parecía lograr la reacción de alguien frente a la bizarra imagen. La rubia sintió la mano de Arnold apoyada sobre su hombro pero ella negó, observando a Will, quien tenía las manos temblándole. Tanto Arnold como Helga apoyaron sus manos sobre el brazo del pelirrojo, este les observó, con un brillo de impotencia en su mirada.

- Pensé que la estaba cuidando bien… -susurró, casi sorprendido, en ese momento fue obvio porque la alemana lo llamaba Hänsel. El vínculo que compartían ambos era extremadamente íntimo y en ese momento Will lucía como si hubiese fallado su deber principal. Todos regresaron la atención a Gretel, como si observar pudiese cambiar la serie de eventos.

Era obvio que Wolfgang conocía el cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos, sus manos se imponían en largas caricias sobre la espalda de la chica hasta llegar a su cuello y comenzaba a tocarla lentamente. Gretel se enderezó suavemente, creando presión entre ambos, mientras sus manos se aferraban a los hombros del chico. En un diestro movimiento dejó de besarlo, mordiéndolo en el mentón, le indicó que levantara el rostro, cuando tuvo espacio suficiente llevó sus labios al cuello de Wolfgang, logrando que el chico se relajara por el agarre y la abrazara con posesión. La alemana deslizó sus dientes sobre la piel delicada a la par que subía su rodilla derecha rápidamente, golpeándolo en la dura entrepierna. El chico soltó un grito poderoso y se inclinó, casi luciendo como si hiciera una reverencia frente a Gretel, ella no perdió oportunidad, aun sosteniéndolo de los hombros para tener la presa fija, levantó su otra pierna y clavó su rodilla en el estómago de Wolfgang logrando que este cayera al suelo, a sus pies, como un tapete de oso.

La chica se acomodó el cabello y suavemente resbaló desde la cajuela hasta caer sobre su antiguo novio, se inclinó para susurrarle algo a Wolfgang que solo murmuró un quejido y se enderezó, con una sonrisa cruel en sus labios hinchados. Desde su posición observó alrededor, los curiosos rápidamente se comenzaron a movilizar, huyendo de la escena, pero la alemana siguió con su búsqueda hasta encontrar al grupo conocido, sonrió a manera de reconocimiento y dio un salto infantil desde el adolorido chico hasta el suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia el sorprendido grupo.

Will fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando una carcajada, en un par de zancadas llegó a Gretel, la tomó de la cintura y la elevó en el aire, dando un giro con ella, la bajó lentamente y tomó su rostro dándole un corto y efusivo beso sobre sus labios, como si se tratara de una felicitación.

- Esta vez me sorprendiste. –admitió el pelirrojo, la chica guiñó un ojo y caminó hacia el grupo, tanto Arnold como Gerald estaban doblemente sorprendidos, Helga tenía los brazos cruzados, molesta.

- ¿Quién más quiere felicitarme? –tenía los brazos extendidos, radiante y les lanzó un beso a los dos chicos para indicarles que felicitación buscaba. Gerald dio un paso hacia atrás, negando.

- Soy papa casada. –comentó, son una sonrisa algo forzada.

- Entiendo. Entonces ¡Enfermero! ¿Y mi beso de felicitación? –avanzó a él, gracias a los delicados zapatos parecía moverse sobre nubes.

- ¿Por humillar a tu exnovio? –consultó, dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Por humillar a mi exnovio por pasarse de idiota. Si. –asintió, deteniéndose.

- ¿Qué tal un abrazo de felicitación? –ofreció, con una sonrisa.

- ¡Mejor un beso! –y parecía que por puro deseo de fastidiar corrió a él y se le lanzó encima. Arnold apenas alcanzó a agarrarla de los hombros para empujarla hacia atrás pero parecía motivarla más y un par de besos le cayeron en la mejilla, ojo y pómulo- Ya… como con Helga entonces. –la alemana lucía radiante, como si la venganza hubiese sido una poción de juventud. Para rematar, el atuendo que llevaba le hacía sentir a Arnold que estaba peleando con una niña de cuatro años.

- ¿Cómo con Helga? –consultó, dudoso.

- No me deja darle besos, entonces le muerdo la nariz. Ven te muerdo la nariz. –Gerald comenzó a reírse a sus espaldas, poniendo al rubio mucho más incómodo.

- ¿La nariz? –la chica asintió, buscó ayuda en Helga, pero esta seguía molesta y al parecer no era por las acciones de su prima- ¿Duro? –Gretel sacudió el rostro en negativa, su trenza se movió como un látigo- …bien. –aceptó.

La alemana sonrió traviesa y se inclinó hacia él hasta cerrar sus labios sobre la punta de la nariz del chico, la mirada azulada lo observaba fijamente, similar a cuando una piraña, en los dibujos animados, mordía a su presa. El sintió la extraña sensación húmeda del beso y el raspón de los dientes cuando la chica se separó.

En un movimiento, Gretel dirigió toda su atención a Helga y dio un paso hacia ella, traviesa.

- Oh no… -la chica se cruzó de brazos- Estoy muy molesta contigo. Me asustaste ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –Gretel dio otro paso y llevó sus manos a su espalda, entrelazando sus dedos. Al parecer se divertía a muerte con su personificación de una niña, todo gracias al vestido que le había dado Lila.

- Wolfgang me vio llegar y se me acercó, se puso a decir que no me había reconocido y que me veía preciosa. –la sonrisa cruel en los labios de la alemana era lo único que arruinaba la inocente imagen. En realidad, volvía todo en algo tétrico. La chica comenzó a balancearse hacia adelante y atrás, en la punta de sus pies- Me dijo que tenía que pedirme un favor y comenzó a hablar del equipo de fútbol americano y que quería que yo te convenciera para que te unieras. –Helga se relajó un poco al entender a donde iba, pero su mirada se apartó, molesta, al ver lo que había llegado a hacer el muy imbécil- Casi trapeo el piso con él pero noté que en verdad le gustaba mi ropa así que aproveché y le dejé creer que me seducía para que bajara la guardia y para llamar la atención de todos. –se detuvo, sonriendo.

- ¿Y el beso? –inquirió Helga.

- Wolfgang besa bien, será un idiota, pero besa de infarto. –respondió, con la mirada bien abierta y encogiéndose de hombros, hasta lucía extrañada que no fuese obvio.

- Dios…

- Y ahora… ¡Mi beso! –se lanzó sobre Helga, tomándola desprevenida, logrando así que ambas cayeran al suelo. Gretel rápidamente clavó sus rodillas sobre las piernas de su prima y sus manos sobre los hombros de la misma- Por enojona ahora me das beso.

- ¡No! –la chica comenzó a luchar, buscando ayuda a su alrededor. Lamentablemente estaba pidiendo demasiado para los tres chicos que estaban sorprendidos observando el espectáculo. Y no era para menos, Gretel tenía la falda de su vestido enredado en sus piernas y se presionaba sobre Helga, logrando que la playera se le subiera por el vientre. La lucha tampoco ayudaba para la sanidad mental de los varones- ¡Los voy a matar! –juró, notando que estaba sola en eso.

Gretel comenzó a reírse con más fuerza, pasando de la inocencia a la crueldad, mientras aprovechaba su experiencia para agarrar las muñecas de su prima y luchar por llegar a su boca.

- ¡No! ¡Gretel! ¡No! –Helga sacudía el rostro como segundos antes lo había estado haciendo Arnold, seguía moviéndose con fuerza para lograr sacar a la chica pero obviamente la alemana encontraba eso un juego de niños- ¡No seas incestuosa! –rogó.

- No seas exagerada, es un beso de niños. –le regañó y luego le miró con picardía- Huy… pero si fuese Arnold otro gallo cantara ¿No? –Helga se quedó paralizada. Solo un segundo. Y fue su perdición. Gretel apoyó sus labios sobre los suyos en una fracción de segundo y luego rodó a un lado, comenzando a reír con diversión- No puedo creer que cayeras tan fácil. –admitió, riéndose. Pero la otra chica se quedó paralizada, como si estuviese muerta o hubiese visto un fantasma.

Gretel abrió los ojos y vio la pantalla de un celular sobre su cara, mostrando el beso, que dada la pelea y la perspectiva parecía cualquier cosa menos un beso de niños. Will le sonreía, victorioso y le ayudó a levantarse.

- Lo subo al foro sin duda. –comentó el chico, mientras la alemana se sacudía la ropa.

- Ya me dirás que dicen los admiradores. Porque eso valió un diez sobre diez, con mención de honor y popularidad de una semana en la red. –Gretel se acercó a Helga y le quitó la bolsa de la ropa que esta aun cargaba- Gracias, desgarbada. Pero creo que ya tus clases inician. –regresó a ver a Arnold- Acompáñame a cambiarme y darte algo, enfermero.

- ¿Te acompaño a cambiarte? –ella asintió y lo tomó de la muñeca, jalándolo en dirección a las canchas de fútbol, mientras el chico luchaba por soltarse.

- ¿Helga? –Gerald se inclinó y le picó la mejilla, como si se tratara de un animal encontrado en la carretera- ¿Qué fue eso?

- Gretel y sus amigos de Alemania tienen esa mala costumbre. –quien le explicó fue Will, mirando aun su celular- Alguien lo creo como una burla a ese cliché de películas de comedia romántica donde por la emoción un protagonista besaba por un segundo a otro personaje y ese personaje casualmente ya estaba enamorado del protagonista, cayendo en un triángulo amoroso en donde usualmente el personaje secundario no conseguía nada. –bajó el celular- A mí me sorprendió la primera vez, pero me recordó a los besos que les dan las señoras a los bebes. Pero Helga…

- Nunca me gustó esa costumbre. –se quejó la rubia, aun sin moverse, mirando el firmamento- La primera vez que ocurrió fue con una amiga de Gretel, yo no sabía y la golpee antes que me tocara. Pero eso no los detuvo. –negó y su mirada fue a la de Gerald, como si le quisiera advertir de un inminente peligro- Nada los detiene si saben que no te gusta. Ellos esperan, pacientes. Y cuando el momento se da… -cerró los ojos- atacan. Gretel fue la primera en lograrlo. –murmuró con voz agónica- Ahora me quiero dar un baño, me siento impura… -dijo, con voz dramática.

- Pobre exagerada. –bromeó Will.

- En verdad, Helga. Timberly daba besos a todos hasta los cuatro años. Creo que exageras. –la ayudó a levantarse, pero ella lucía como una autómata.

- Tu hermanita era una niña y lo hacía con inocencia, Gretel es una vieja y lo hace con perversión. –la campana sonó pero apenas se inmutó- No quiero ir a clases… quiero golpearme contra una pared hasta causarme una amnesia. –señaló el edificio principal- Esa parece una buena pared. –comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Los dos chicos se miraron y con alarma corrieron a ella. Gerald llegó antes y la levantó en brazos, repentinamente se sentía con la obligación de cuidar de la mejor amiga de su novia- Bájame… -murmuró la rubia, sin moverse, estirando su cuerpo como si estuviese bajo anestesia.

- Claro, en la clase economía. –respondió, avanzando el camino.

- Tenemos filosofía. –le corrigió, señalando hacia la dirección contraria.

- Oh, bien… entonces allá. –retomó camino, sorprendido de que Helga luciera como si se le hubiese acabado la batería.

- Yo tengo biología. Los veo luego. –desordenó el cabello de la rubia antes de irse.

La chica simplemente fulminó con la mirada al pelirrojo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, pensando en cosas felices que la alejaran de su trauma: La lucha libre, el aroma de un libro nuevo, la sensación de un bolígrafo de tinta morada al deslizarse en papel reciclado, una tarde de películas románticas con Phoebe donde se dedican a predecir el obvio final de cada cliché cinematográfico, la textura del cabello de Arnold al deslizarse entre sus dedos, el cálido abrazo del rubio cuando se ponía celoso sin razón aparente, su sonrisa cuando le repetía que confiaba en ella, la mirada esmeralda cuando se trasformaba en un verde bosque, la textura de sus labios al besarla. Helga suspiró, deteniendo su tren de pensamientos, no era el momento ni el lugar para subir los niveles de calor interno.

- ¿Qué traes ahí, Gerald? –ligeramente abrió los ojos, al sentir una voz femenina cerca.

- A Helga, se quedó dormida –volvió a cerrar los ojos por instinto.

- Nunca pensé encontrar el día en que ayudaras a Pataki, no se llevaban bien. –apretó sus labios al reconocer la voz de Rhonda.

- Bueno, las cosas cambian, la gente cambia, algunos maduramos. –sintió como el chico se detenía ¿Sería bueno fingir que despertaba ahora?

- Uno no pensaría que este angelito podría ser la reina del inframundo. –Will tenía razón, al parecer estaban danzando en una sátira entre temporada de ángeles y demonios. Lo peor es que esa era la voz de Gino, demasiado cerca para su gusto, pudo sentir como Gerald daba un paso hacia atrás.

- Creo que mejor la despierto. –la voz del chico era recelosa, Helga supo que esa era su señal.

Abrió suavemente los ojos y estiró las piernas. La imagen de Gretel sobre ella pareció querer llegar a la velocidad del rayo pero se concentró en el presente antes de volver a caer en el trauma. Helga fingió un bostezo y miró a todo el mundo. Literalmente, todo el mundo. Repentinamente toda la clase la miraba con curiosidad, seguramente esperando un gran espectáculo. Lamentablemente Helga G. Pataki no era predecible.

- Puedes bajarme, Geraldo. Has sido buen esclavo. –le dio unas palmaditas en el afro, entrecerrando los ojos, con aire ausente- Ya estoy de humor para caminar. –el chico rodó los ojos, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse en pie. El resto del curso demostró su desilusión, apartando la vista como si se hubiesen equivocado de escenario. Mejor, que supieran que ella no era su chiste.

- Recuérdame trabajar muy lejos de tu zona de confort. –le respondió él, dejándose caer en la silla junto a la de ella.

- La segunda opción era golpearte y hacer todo un escándalo violento de eso. Me pareció la solución más fácil. –observó a un lado y al otro- ¿Y el cabeza de balón?

- ¿No recuerdas? Tu prima se lo llevó para que le ayude a cambiarse de ropa o algo así. –la chica se extrañó, mientras se acomodaba en su asiento- ¿No te preocupa?

- Para nada. –apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa- Aun con el humor en el que esta, lo peor que puede hacer es descubrir la manera de que tu amigo se ponga el vestido con el que vino puesta. –cerró los ojos- Si eso pasa, tómale una foto. Yo dormiré para que mi cerebro olvide el mal trago. –masculló, tapándose la cabeza con el libro de filosofía.

- ¿Y si la profesora pregunta por ti?

- Le dices que estoy experimentando la sinapsis libro-cerebro. Y que no moleste. –gruñó, indicando que la conversación se había acabado. El no tan perfecto plan le duró muy poco, porque a los minutos fue llamada la atención y tuvo que inventar que tenía migraña. Por suerte la dejó salir de ahí, lo que le sirvió para notar que Arnold aún no había regresado ¿Qué le estaba haciendo Gretel? Por un momento se motivó a buscarlos pero recordó que su prioridad ese día no era distraerse con infantiles juegos. Ese día era diferente, a pesar de la bizarra manera en la que había iniciado.

Realizó un escaneo visual de los alrededores, el lugar estaba vacío sin contar las clases que tenían educación física. Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus shorts y comenzó a caminar a la zona más concurrida por la gente popular, sabía que en esa zona se solían fugar algunos alumnos de cursos superiores. Por suerte, el conocimiento sobre el enemigo le servía para saber a dónde tendría que ir. Obviamente la sabandija no le había respondido, pero de eso estaba acostumbrada, se la había imaginado entrando en crisis, llamando a sus amigas y realizando sucios tratos. Lo cual era justamente lo que quería ene se momento, que le enviara con todo, ser un ejército élite de una sola persona, hacer arder el maldito planeta de quien le había arruinado la vida. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, para bien o para mal, se sentía motivada. En esta ocasión tenía mucho más que perder que la última vez y aun así, eso le estaba motivando. No iba a huir, no tenía doce años, ya no era la misma y la mejor parte, es que ahora pegaba con más fuerza.

Levantó la mirada, sobre el pequeño muro que dividía la preparatoria, atrás del edificio principal. Helga revisó sobre su hombro, confirmando que nadie observaba desde las ventanas y saltó al otro lado, cayendo en el césped crecido. Ese lugar había sido el antiguo terreno del conserje, en la época en que el lugar necesitaba que alguien se quedara vigilando en la noche. Pero cuando el tiempo había pasado, el lugar quedó en desuso y se había llenado de asientos viejos, pizarras antiguas, artículos de gimnasia obsoletos y una podadora destruida que parecía un pequeño tractor. El lugar era perfecto para ocultarse si alguien revisaba y los estudiantes de años superiores solían ir ahí para pasar el rato o beber hasta que terminara el día. El aroma a hierba y óxido inundó sus sentidos, una parte de ella le dijo que dentro de unos años ella también estaría perdiendo el tiempo en ese lugar y hasta podría hacerle algunas remodelaciones si la suerte le acompañaba. Pero ese díala situación sería más divertida.

- Realmente tienes agallas para venir aquí. Y sola, Pataki. –Helga levantó la mirada, sobre el raído asiento del tractor, estaba sentada Chloe, sin el uniforme de vendedora, se destacaba más su necesidad de señalar sus prominentes atributos. La chica tenía el cabello recogido en un lazo celeste, toda la frondosa cabellera azabache estaba unida a una única trenza y al final, otro pequeño lazo del mismo color, su rostro lucía maduro, destacando sus carnosos labios y sus largas pestañas, usaba un top azul que solo rodeaba su prominente busto y llegaba sobre su ombligo, a las caderas, unos jeans oscuros, realmente ajustados y unas sandalias celestes de prominente plataforma y tacos de aguja. Obviamente Chloe estaba confiada que no tendría que partirse ni una uña. Los rasgos usualmente dulces y complacientes, habían desaparecido, sobre su piel de chocolate podía sentirse, en cada poro de su ser, una peligrosa maldad y soberbia que haría temblar a las brujas de las películas infantiles.

- Querida, creo que confundiste mi mensaje, -comentó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos- no te cité aquí para ofrecerte trabajo en el _Little Red Coffee_. –una sonrisa cruel se formó en sus labios, por la furia en la mirada de Chloe, parecía que ella también conocía el popular prostíbulo a las afueras de la ciudad.

- ¿Y tú qué eres? ¿El gorila que saca a los borrachos? Porque te falta todo para atraer a un hombre, mucho más para que te paguen por bonita –preguntó, mordaz, cruzándose de brazos.

- Realmente debes tener razón, tú eres la experta en saber a cuanto está el precio en el mercado ¿No? –Helga estaba tranquila, pasando de los insultos, señaló con la mirada hacia el montón de sillas a la izquierda- ¿Y me dirás que hace él aquí? –Chloe se sorprendió- ¿En serio pensaste que no notaría la imbecilidad que emana de tu cómplice? Ni siquiera sabe esconderse, menos dar entradas dramáticas. –rodó los ojos.

James apareció, sacudiéndose el polvo de su chaqueta deportiva. Por lo que tenía entendido, el sujeto no estaba en ningún equipo por ser indisciplinado y no saber seguir órdenes, pero aun así se vestía con zapatos deportivos, camisetas con logos de equipos de fútbol americano y cosas por el estilo. Helga había olvidado lo grande e imponente que lucía el chico, la vez que lo había enfrentado solo había pensado que sus brazos eran del tamaño de su cabeza, así que era mejor inmovilizarlo rápido y atacarlo en la cara. Pero después de las semanas de recuperación, apenas se notaba que había terminado en el hospital. James se acercó a Chloe y ella deslizó sus dedos sobre el pecho del chico, de manera provocadora.

- No creo que a Ruth le guste mucho verlos a los dos. –comentó Helga, viendo como había conseguido el favor del chico.

- Estos son solo negocios, Pataki. Ambos tenemos algo en común que se ha pasado de lista…

- Yo. –levantó la mano la rubia.

- Cállate. –gruñó el chico.

- Tú, exactamente… Entonces, si te recordamos tu posición de inadaptada social, de escoria humana y patético remedo de mujer… -Chloe llevó su dedo índice sobre su labio inferior, como si pensara en otro insulto que no le llegaba- Salimos ganando. Y como plus, dado que tú provocaste esto. Le ofrecí a James encargarme de Arnold… -la chica sacó del bolsillo trasero el relicario en forma de corazón. Helga dio un paso hacia adelante, instintiva, pero Chloe negó lentamente- Después de ver tantos años la foto de Arnold… creo que ha comenzado a gustarme… -giró el relicario- "_Arnold, mi alma, siempre estás en mi corazón. Te amo._" –recitó, girando los ojos- Siempre has dado esa apariencia ruda, Pataki, pero resulta que eras una hipócrita y cursi. Pero para que veas mi buena voluntad. –apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, fingiendo su perfecta máscara de amabilidad- Retírate y sigamos con nuestro trato.

- No. –respondió secamente- Te lo dije, vine por mi relicario, no pienso irme sin él.

- Esta bien, pero ya sabes cómo resultó la última vez. –Chloe dirigió su atención a James- Toda tuya, recuerda lo que acordamos…

- Y luego no quieres que bromee sobre tu trabajo nocturno, pero si me lo dejas tendido… -bromeó Helga, a la par que esquivaba a James, que había corrido hacia ella con la intención de inmovilizarla- Tengo una pregunta, Chloe ¿Lo manejas a control remoto? ¿O usa testosterona como gasolina? –volvió a esquivar al chico, sabiendo que lo estaba provocando al no prestarle verdadera atención- Imagino que le llenaste el tanque ¿No?

- ¡Tómatelo en serio, Pataki! –gritó Chloe, parándose sobre el asiento de la podadora, temblando de furia.

- "¡_Salve, César, los que van a morir te saludamos_!" –Helga hizo una profunda reverencia en frente de a la chica pero por la mirada de extrañeza era obvio que el chiste había caído en oídos sordos.

Repentinamente sintió un fuerte empujón contra su espalda baja que la propulsó hacia adelante y cayó boca abajo, besando, literalmente el suelo. Irónico. Eso debía ser karma por lo que le ocurrió a Will en la mañana. Un enorme peso cayó sobre ella y unas manos la hicieron girar, teniendo a James sobre su cuerpo, con una mirada llena de furia dirigida sobre su cuerpo.

- No soy tu chiste, novata. –la tomó de los hombros y la azotó contra el suelo, Helga sintió su cabeza impactar con fuerza, con rebote y contuvo el quejido en sus labios- Me vas a pagar la humillación del otro día.

- Justo estaba por atenderte, _Brutus_. –jadeó, elevando sus pies para apoyarlos contra las caderas del chico y empujar con fuerza, buscando hacer palanca para apartarlo de ella. Al encontrar un poco de espacio, logró girarse y le dio una patada trasera, clavando la pesada bota entre los glúteos del chico- Lástima que no trajiste a tus acólitos… -se arrastró lejos, mientras lo escuchaba gritar y apartarse- esta pelea va a ser injusta. –le juró, apoyándose lo suficiente para levantarse y buscar a su contrincante.

- No necesito ayuda para encargarme de una chica bocona como tú. –James presionó sus puños, haciendo tronar sus dedos- No suelo pelear con chicas, pero tú no eres una.

- Gracias. Así podré usar toda mi fuerza. –Helga regresó la mirada sobre su hombro, sonriendo a la chica que los observaba- Te dedico esta pelea, Chloe. –sonrió de costado, de manera oscura.

- No importa lo que hagas, Pataki. Pero haré que todos se enteren de tu pequeño secretito. No debiste creerte gran cosa. Después de recordarte tu lugar, uniré a tu problemática prima contigo. –juró Chloe, cruzándose de brazos.

Helga logró esquivar el puñetazo de James, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Wolfgang tenía razón en algo, la rubia compensaba la fuerza masculina con ser ágil y no temer al dolor, se retiró la chaqueta de cuero y la lanzó contra el muro para que no le estorbara los movimientos. Observó fijamente James y corrió hacia él, calculando la velocidad necesaria para poder llegar a su nariz, dado que era el punto débil del sujeto por el momento. Pero cuando estuvo demasiado cerca, notó que James ya había estado esperando un ataque así y antes que lograra apartarse, la gran mano del chico la alcanzó de su coleta y la levantó del cabello, produciéndole un fuerte dolor, cuando estuvo a punto de gritar, sintió la mano libre del mismo cubrirle la boca y parte de la nariz. James le observaba divertido, levantándola hasta estar frente a frente.

- Eres mucha boca, novata. –murmuró, impactándola contra el muro. Helga sintió como, por segunda vez, su cerebro parecía retumbar dentro de su cráneo, soltó un gruñido y llevó sus manos al cuello del chico pero sus uñas apenas rasgaban un poco la piel- Ya no eres tan agresiva ¿No?

- Apúrate James… -pidió Chloe, jugando con el relicario de la rubia- Recuérdale su lugar…

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **¡Bien! No se enojen por cortar el capítulo aquí pero ya nos estamos pasando del promedio de hojas. Para quienes aún estén traumatizados por el beso de Gretel a Helga, les recuerdo quien es una de las rubias y lo mal que sirve su moralidad por lo que no se complica como el resto de personas, segundo, quería bromear un poco con eso de Will y Gretel y al mismo tiempo quitarle importancia ¡Algunos lectores tienen la idea de que Will y Gretel tienen intereses románticos! Lamento decir que no, desde ahora aviso para no decepcionarlos (Me siento como J.K. Rowling cuando anunció que Neville y Luna no podrían ser pareja… una parte de mí se siente culpable), son amigos aunque les admito que no ha sido una amistad puritana y desde que son amigos han tenido ciertas acciones que han hecho pensar a todo el mundo (contando a Helga) que son novios. Pero no lo son. Capítulos más adelante se explicará la razón por la que no se han dado una oportunidad.

Realmente lamento lo de Wolfgang, pobrecito. Gretel lo hace quedar como la peor escoria del mundo.

Sobre "temporada de demonios" y "temporada de ángeles" es una de las referencias a los gustos de Will ¿Se dieron cuenta parodia de qué era? Les daré una pista:

"- ¡Temporada de conejos!

- ¡Temporada de patos!

- ¡Conejos!

- ¡Patos!"

Pues así es, a Will le gusta los Looney Tunes, hasta el día de hoy. También juega videojuegos (aunque no creo que adivinen de que tipo) pero no con el fanatismo de Gretel. Esto contestando algunas preguntas que han hecho de Will. No puedo agregar mucho estos datos en la trama sin hacerlo de manera forzada. Lamentablemente Will no lleva a Helga a su casa y por ende ella (y por tanto ustedes) no puede ver su habitación y sus gustos.

Bueno, una vez más, escribiendo me culturicé, cuando leí lo de los Jinetes del Apocalipsis, tuve que ir a la biblia del librero, equivocarme con el Corán, volver a buscar la biblia e ir a la sección de los siete sellos y confirmar lo de los Jinetes. Marvel me ha traicionado, siempre creí que sus jinetes estaban basados bien en los del Apocalipsis, pero he vivido engañada. Algo curioso es que de niña, para mejorar mi comportamiento me metieron a un colegio de monjas y debía cargar mi biblia siempre, cuando me castigaban en un cuarto de meditación por hacerle bromas a las monjas (era una niña demasiado malvada en mis bromas…), me la pasaba leyendo el Apocalipsis y mi parte favorita eran los siete sellos y las siete trompetas. Y ahora ya ni me acordaba del color de los caballitos.

Como siempre, gracias por dejar sus comentarios.

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

¡Nos acercamos a los 150 reviews! ¡Y yo estoy entre emocionada y desesperada (una vez más)! ¡Porque no quiero que crean que me he olvidado de mi promesa de celebrarles los cada cincuenta reviews! ¡Y no se por qué estoy gritando! ¡Y mejor me retiro!

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	11. Capítulo X

**Capítulo X**

- ¿Algún otro participante, Chloe? –Helga estaba cómodamente sentada sobre James, había sido una pelea extremadamente difícil. Obviamente la última vez había logrado tanto por tomarlo por sorpresa. Le dolía toda la espalda porque al chico le había parecido fascinante lanzarla sobre la montaña de sillas una y otra vez. Bien, parecía que alguien estaba más obsesionado con la lucha libre que ella misma. Claro que eso lo había hecho porque ella le clavó las uñas en la cara y le había dejado diez perfectas marcas rojizas y sangrantes, algo que a James pareció no gustarle tanto. Para su mala suerte su playera se había roto en el cuello y ahora se abría en V, peligrosamente cerca de relevar su blanco sostén nada atractivo y algo vergonzoso por las florecillas que tenía estampadas ¿Qué estaba pensando al ponerse eso? Claro, estaba pensando que nadie iba a ver su ropa interior. Tonta de ella, se juró que daría por hecho que en cualquier momento tendría que correr en lencería, así estaría preparada. Además en el lado derecho de su cintura tenía toda la tela estirada. En cuestión de moretones sabía que en los brazos tendría círculos que recordarían todas las veces que James la había agarrado y sus rodillas le quemaban por las veces que había derrapado sobre el césped.

Por supuesto, el sujeto había terminado peor, Helga se había centrado en darle golpes en la cabeza y atrás de sus rodillas para debilitarlo y que se moviera más lento. Cuando notó que ya se había cansado de lanzarla lejos de él como único modo de defensa, simplemente había corrido contra él, se había hecho de la cabeza masculina y comenzó a azotarlo contra la pared. Una y otra vez. No demasiado duro, aun no quería terminar en la correccional. Pero después de la sexta o décima vez, James comenzó a sangrar y a llorar diciendo que se había hecho una contusión y moriría, lo cual era absoluta mentira pero resultaba tan divertido que la chica lamentaba excesivamente no haber grabado todo. Chloe había comenzado a gritar histérica al ver que Helga estaba obstruyendo todo el muro que podría sacarla de ahí y si _campeón_ no había resultado como había querido.

Helga, agotada, se había sentado sobre el chico, para recuperar aliento. Aunque Chloe fuese toda una señorita, sabía bien que peleaba como una gata y no se dejaría vencer fácilmente. Por lo que sería bueno recuperar el aliento.

- No me provoques, Pataki. La última vez me agrediste sin razón. Y mira cómo te respondí. Esta vez será peor, mil veces peor. Te lo advierto, te hundiré, haré que todos te odien. No descansaré hasta quitarte todo lo que ames y lo romperé frente a tu cara. –juró, la chica sonreía soberbia, sentada aún sobre la podadora como si se tratara de un trono.

- Chica… deja de ver tantas telenovelas. –negó- Ya no soy la niña que asustaste una vez. Puedes arruinar mi vida social, pero nunca quitarme a la gente que confía en mí. –Helga se levantó, movió los hombros, logrando que su cuello tronara- ¿Y qué si me quitas mi vida social? Esto es solo la preparatoria. Y no creo que tu cara bonita te logre abrir las puertas de las universidades a las que yo quiero ir. Tus amenazas no son nada… -murmuró, sonriendo de lado, llegando a estar a tan solo un metro de Chloe- Así que, pórtate bien, dame mi relicario y has lo que te dé la gana. Así de simple. Pero dámelo. –le advirtió, amenazadora.

- ¿Te crees muy valiente, Pataki? –la chica saltó hacia atrás, dejando la enorme podadora entre ambas- ¿Muy mala? ¿Muy madura? No me conoces… La gente en la que tanto confías… ¿Podrían soportar el infierno que te hice pasar a ti? –consultó, con una fingida inocencia- ¿Podrían resistir? Los volveré monstruos, débiles y desde abajo, cuando no les quede nada de amor propio… los haré rendirse a mis pies. Y romperé sus almas. –soltó una risa pequeña- ¿Podrías vivir con eso?

- Inténtalo. –se encogió de hombros, internamente las amenazas habían pasado frente a sus ojos, estaba preocupada por un par en especial. Y ella lo sabía, no podría vivir con eso. No podría hacerles eso. Porque aún para ella, el odio y el posterior aislamiento habían sido duros de vivir. Pero no le daría el gusto- Valdrá la pena cualquier consecuencia que llegue después… de volver tu carita irreconocible ¿No te das cuenta, Chloe? Esta no es una lucha para ver quién es la más mala. Simplemente… cuánto podrás soportar tú de mí. –golpeó su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda, para hacer énfasis y rodeó la podadora, decidida.

- Púdrete, Pataki. –murmuró mal humorada, aunque por la mirada desesperada, era obvio que estaba consciente de que no tenía una escapatoria fácil.

Helga se lanzó hacia ella, Chloe no tuvo demasiadas opciones que aceptar la pelea y atacar al mismo tiempo. A diferencia del encuentro anterior con James, Chloe sabía dónde atacar, fue primero por el cabello de Helga, jalándoselo y su otra mano la cerró en el cuello de la rubia, apretando con fuerza, sin dar opciones. Pero Helga no peleaba como cualquier chica y había aprendido varias cosas desde la última pelea, así que sin dudarlo le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago logrando que la soltara y cayera al suelo, tosiendo.

- Nunca entendí… -murmuró Chloe, pero la rubia no permitió distracción alguna y dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la espalda de la chica, clavando su codo con todo el peso de la caída en la espalda de su contrincante. La pelinegra soltó un grito de dolor y cayó boca abajo.

- ¿Qué cosa no entendiste? ¿Por qué papi prefería pasar tiempo con mami que contigo? ¿Por qué mami no te prestaba atención y coqueteaba con el cartero? O ¿Por qué papi prefería sentar en su regazo a chicas jovencitas y bonitas pero nunca a ti? Detenme cuando adivine. –preguntó casual, aunque sabía que en el momento en que se soltara el cabello, se le iba a caer mechones enteros, su cuero cabelludo palpitaba como si estuviese bajo fuego.

- ¡Imbécil! –Chloe intentó alcanzarla pero estaba inmovilizada contra el suelo, gritó frustrada y luego apoyó su frente contra el césped- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué te metiste esa vez conmigo? Si me hubieses dejado en paz, no hubiese encontrado tu vergonzoso relicario y nada de lo que te pasó hubiese pasado ¿Por qué te metiste conmigo? ¿Por qué le hablas ahora después de que él fue el culpable de todo lo que te pasó? Él no confió en ti. Nadie lo hizo. Y aun así… –la chica levantó el rostro, frustrada- ¿Por qué te metiste en mi camino, Pataki?

- Bromeas ¿Verdad? –Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida- ¿En serio lo estás preguntando? –la rubia escaneó el rostro de su patética contrincante, descubriendo que hablaba en serio- Planeabas seducir, engañar y humillar públicamente a Johanssen. –hablaba sorprendida- Planeabas entretener a tus amigos demostrándoles que podías reconquistar a Gerald, como si fuese aun un niño. Le ibas a romper el corazón ¿Y querías que no me metiera cuando las escuché? –preguntó sorprendida, cerró su mano en la nuca de Chloe para que ni siquiera levantara el rostro. Si miraba su cara, volvería a golpearla y con fuerza, porque el recuerdo de ese día, de la manera en que se habían burlado del posible dolor del chico, le hacía hervir la sangre.

Helga simplemente había sabido que eso estaba mal, no importaba si eran chicas del último año de la educación media y ella solo una niña de doce años. No le importaba si tenía las de perder, cuando escuchó su estúpido juego, simplemente se lanzó sobre Chloe, lista para barrer el piso con ella. Lamentablemente…

- Pero cuando tu relicario se cayó y lo tomé, te paralizaste del miedo. Cuando vi que era… te di la opción de devolvértelo y no aceptaste ¿Por qué fuiste tan estúpida? –gritó frustrada, lucía como una niña haciendo berrinche por haberla castigado.

- Porque querías dármelo con la condición de que mantuviera la boca cerrada mientras jugabas con el plumero francés. No era negociable. –Helga seguía sorprendida, creía que era obvia la razón por la que se había negado.

Y después de eso todo se había ido al infierno, la gente comenzó a llegar y Chloe comenzó a gritar asustada y huyó, con el relicario. Antes de que pudiese decirle a cualquiera lo que ocurría, le había llegado un mensaje a su celular, de Chloe, con una amenaza: No le haría nada a Gerald, pero tampoco le devolvería el relicario. Más aún, se vengaría por su atrevimiento y si se le ocurría a Helga decir algo al respecto, le enseñaría a todo el mundo, contando a Arnold, el relicario. Simplemente se asustó, se quedó callada y recibió el golpe.

Chloe lanzó el rumor de que Helga la había golpeado por racismo y se inventó todo un cuento alrededor. Y la gente se lo creyó, porque la rubia no daba opinión, Chloe había quedado como la trágica víctima, la marca punzante y viviente de años de esclavitud, tortura, asesinatos y guerras de toda una nación. La pobre inocente. Y Helga se trasformó en una paria social, por sus acciones. Por miedo no dijo nada, porque no estaba lista para ser ridiculizada por Chloe y que todos supieran su más intimo secreto, destruyendo toda esa armadura que había creado a su alrededor. Luego, todo se había convertido en un caos y no había tenido fuerzas para luchar, porque nunca creyó que sus compañeros fuesen a creer tan fácilmente el asunto. Las fuerzas le faltaron. Hasta ahora.

- Puedes decirle a todo el mundo sobre el relicario, sobre mi secreto amor por Arnold. Me da igual. –se encogió de hombros- Y puedes decir que soy una maldita nazi, una racista, homofóbica o lo que quieras. Me da igual. Porque voy a pelear con uñas y dientes. Pero si le tocas un pelo a alguien importante para mí, te daré motivos para temerme. Pero ahora, solo quiero mi relicario de vuelta ¿Oíste? Porque me estoy cansando de tus berrinches y de estar ensuciándome.

- ¡Bravo! –Helga levantó la mirada, sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su prima y se levantó de golpe de sobre Chloe, al descubrir la audiencia que tenía.

Gerald, Arnold y Gretel estaban sentados sobre el muro como si fuese un graderío y Will tenía inmovilizado contra la pared a James, pero también observaba el espectáculo.

Gerald estaba completamente sorprendido y por un momento Helga pudo jurar que estaba a punto de llorar o algo así. Arnold la observaba con admiración y un infinito respeto. Y Gretel, de vuelta en sus botines negros, sus pantalones de cuero ajustado, su leotardo color sangre de manga tres cuartos, el cabello suelto y su cintillo manteniendo todo lejos de su rostro, la vitoreaba y en su mano derecha tenía un banderín similar al que llevaban a los partidos, solo que este era de papel y tenía escrito "_Helga_", mientras lo sacudía emocionada.

- ¿Qué…? –preguntó sorprendida, Will le dio un puñetazo en la cara a James y lo dejo caer al suelo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, sonriendo con orgullo- ¿Cómo…? –insistió la rubia.

- No volviste al cambio de hora… -se encogió de hombros Gerald.

- Te llamamos y no contestabas… -completó Arnold.

- Comenzamos a buscarte. Will te encontró aquí y nos avisó. –dijo Gretel, dejando caer el banderín al suelo.

- Te vi en la parte en que azotabas la cabeza de James contra la pared. –explicó el pelirrojo.

- Y teníamos que hacer algo, te iban a descubrir. Esta vez no ibas a salir bien librada. –Arnold sonrió culpable- Llamamos a decir que había una bomba en las canchas deportivas. El director encerró a todos en el coliseo mientras llegaba la policía.

- El enfermero llamó y fue el de la idea. –aclaró Gretel- La policía está revisando ese lugar ahora. Vinimos para el final y… nos pusimos cómodos a mirar.

- …y escuchar… -completó Gerald, aun sorprendido.

- Pero creo que va siendo hora de irnos antes que nos descubran. –Will extendió la mano, invitando a Helga para que se acercara. La chica dio un par de pasos en su dirección, pero recordó algo y regresó a ver a Chloe, quien había logrado sentarse.

- Eres patética, Pataki. –murmuró, tenía el relicario en la mano y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia la hilera de árboles que crecía junto al edificio principal. Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida y sin poder evitarlo le dio una patada lateral en el hombro, tumbándola, pero se contuvo- Tú no eres nadie. –juró la chica, sosteniéndose el hombro.

- No… tú eres patética. Tú no eres nadie, Chloe… -gruñó, avanzando al grupo, con seguridad- Me niego a abrazos, preguntas de si estoy bien… o los dejo peor que a esos dos. –advirtió.

- ¿Qué lanzó? –preguntó Gerald, con la vista fija en los árboles.

- Un relicario, debo ir a buscarlo…

- Helga… -la chica estaba parada en frente del muro, buscando un espacio para trepar, dado que seguían sentados los tres, Arnold le había hablado, con la voz temblando- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de lo que te estaban haciendo…?

- La amenaza era efectiva en ese entonces, cabeza de balón. –se encogió de hombros.

- Pero… dejaste que todos esos rumores crecieran… la gente aseguraba que eras una nazi… -susurró Gerald, la rubia nunca lo había escuchado tan angustiado, tan lastimero.

- ¿Nazi…? –Gretel logró la atención de todos- ¿Por qué yo no sabía de todo esto? –preguntó, mientras su voz subía de tono.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste, Pataki? –Will estaba igualmente sorprendido, junto a Helga, el chico parecía un gigante que había perdido fuerzas repentinamente. Algo que se podía aprender del pelirrojo, es que su vitalidad y energía parecía correlacionada con la felicidad de sus más estimados seres queridos y cuando no podía protegerlos, él se sentía derrotado.

- Antes estaba asustada… luego… ya no importaba. –se encogió de hombros- Solo pensé que si la golpiza no funcionaba les avisaría. No vine hasta acá sin un plan de respaldo. –sonrió de lado, logrando una pequeña y casi inaudible risa de Gerald y Arnold. Pero Will había bajado la mirada a James y Gretel incrementaba su furia a cada segundo.

- Desgarbada… ¿Esa _cosa_ creo rumores de qué eras nazi? –señaló a Chloe, quien se estaba volviendo a levantar y caminaba hacia atrás, al notar en el problema en el que estaba.

- Fue lista… -se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia- se enteró que viajaba a Alemania y se ingenió todo el cuento. Uno estúpido, pero los adolescentes promedios son estúpidos. Así que le creyeron y luego por sinapsis el resto terminó tragándose el cuento.

- ¿Creo-rumores-de-qué-eras-nazi? –volvió a preguntar su prima, de manera alta. Pero no esperó respuesta, bajó ágilmente del muro y corrió hacia Chloe. Helga intentó detenerla, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro, sorprendida, regresó a ver, Arnold la observaba, negando lentamente.

- Confía en ella, ahora esta es su pelea. Gretel es así, tiene cosas por las que va a luchar y otras por las que no, pero debes respetar sus decisiones. –la rubia se sorprendió, eso sonaba más a algo que diría su prima, que a algo que viniera de la boca del pacífico de Arnold.

Aun así, clavó su mirada en dirección de Chloe para descubrir como la alemana había embestido a la pelinegra hasta azotarla contra la pared contraria, en un solo movimiento cerró su mano sobre el cuello femenino y la elevó del suelo así, con ese único agarre, impactándola contra la pared una vez más. Chloe quedó por sobre la cabeza de Gretel, la chica se agarraba de la mano de la alemana, luchando por aire, pero la rubia solo la observaba, clavando su mirada fría sobre el rostro de su nueva enemiga.

- Acabas de meterte en las grandes ligas, princesa. –murmuró, muy despacio, mientras lanzaba el rostro hacia atrás y una amplia sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, pero en su mirada brillaba un instintivo depredador, visceral- Desde hoy, si veo que alguien mira mal a Helga, sin razón aparente, si alguien la ataca sorpresivamente, si aparece entre sus cuadernos una nota amenazadora, si le hacen una broma humillante… -la alemana cerró más su agarre en el cuello femenino, Chloe lucía asustada, pateando contra la pared al sentir realmente el suministro de aire reducirse- sabré que fuiste tú. Si sorpresivamente su bicicleta se avería mientras la usa, se le pierde una tarea, la acusan de algo que no hizo, sabré que fuiste tú. –ladeó el rostro y se relamió el labio inferior- Si se tropieza con una piedrecita, un balón le cae en la cabeza, si se golpea con un árbol o un perro le gruñe… -ronroneó- te haré responsable ¿Y sabes qué haré? –la soltó, dejándola caer al suelo de golpe, mientras tosía y se tocaba el cuello de manera desesperada. Gretel se inclinó ligeramente- Simplemente… mataré a tus padres. Solo eso. Los mataré, sabrás que fui yo, sabrás que fue tu culpa. Y no podrás hacer nada. –sonrió ampliamente, lo que daba un peligroso peso a la amenaza, sin exageraciones, la alemana hablaba con seguridad- ¿Entendido?

- Estas… loca… -susurró Chloe, con la voz ronca, observando a la alemana con sorpresa.

- Exactamente. Me alegra que lo entiendas. –le guiñó un ojo y se giró, el grupo le observaba sorprendido, ni siquiera Will o Helga podían creer lo que habían visto, el grado de protección y furia que se había desplegado ante la cínica chica, que ahora se acercaba como si no hubiese ocurrido nada, había sido sorprendente.

- ¿Sabes que no tengo bicicleta, verdad? –preguntó casualmente Helga, logrando que el ambiente bajara suavemente por la repentina pregunta.

- Bueno, haré que el tío Bob te compre una. –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado.

- Ya… todo para que tu gran discurso de psicópata no se arruine ¿No? –bromeó Will.

- Eso y porque puede ser una bicicleta con una siento extra y Helga podría practicar para ser mi chofer en la universidad. –sonrió de lado- ¿Desgarbada? –la rubia dio un brinco, mirando a un lado y otro. Gretel simplemente se acercó y le dio un puñetazo en el vientre- Nunca en tu vida vuelvas a ocultarme algo así. No me importa si paso hace un minuto o hace cincuenta años ¿Entendido?

- … Si… -Helga se dejó caer en sus rodillas, era la primera vez que su prima en serio la golpeaba, el dolor había sido preciso. Realmente la había hecho enojar.

- ¿Estas bien? –levantó la mirada, encontrándose con el rostro de Arnold extremadamente cerca de ella, completamente angustiado. La rubia se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

- Estaba bien, ahora sospecho que mi estómago acaba de fusionarse con mi hígado. –el chico le ayudó a levantarse- Pero creo que iré por un analgésico a la enfermería… -observó hacia los árboles donde había ido a parar su relicario.

- Nosotros iremos a buscarlo. –le ofreció Gerald, quien seguía sentado sobre el muro.

- No, ustedes deben ir al coliseo o van a sospechar. –advirtió, Helga intentó subirse pero se encontró sorpresivamente tomada por debajo de los brazos y levantada por Gerald hasta sentarla junto a él- Pero ¿Qué…? ¡No me toques, plumero! –gruñó. Pero se quedó sorprendida al sentir como delicadamente el chico la abrazaba, evitando lastimarla, simplemente la llevó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello suavemente. En el segundo que estaba lista para comenzar a insultarlo, lo sintió temblar contra ella, Gerald parecía estarse conteniendo, contra su oído alcanzó a sentir algo húmedo. Una lágrima… Gerald estaba llorando…

- Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Helga. Perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes. –la separó suavemente, con una sincera sonrisa, había el rastro de una lágrima en su mejilla pero rápidamente la retiró con su mano- Pero no vuelvas a hacer algo así. –le pidió, desordenándole el cabello. La chica se sonrojó suavemente, más por la sorpresa de todo el acto y luego sonrió de lado, golpeándole el hombro con tal fuerza que lo desequilibrio ligeramente, logrando que él también riera.

- ¿Bromeas? Ahora sales con Phoebe, si veo que miras a otra chica, a quien golpearé será a ti y dejaré lo suficiente para que tu novia te vuelva picadillo para el cuatro de julio. –le juró. Gerald sonrió de lado y la ayudó a bajar del muro, mientras Arnold, Gretel y Will los seguían.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –el rubio se acercó a Helga, parecía contenerse para no lastimarla, abría y cerraba su mano, como si controlara el impulso de abrazarla con fuerza.

- No, estoy bien. Vayan al coliseo y no levanten sospechas. Yo iré a la enfermería, inventaré algo y me reuniré con ustedes. –Arnold le entregó la chaqueta que ella había botado al inicio de la pelea, podía sentir el peso de su celular.

- Pero… -insistió el chico.

- Pero nada, cabeza de balón. No quiero que me expulsen por la idea de la bomba. Un consejo… déjales las mentiras y trampas a los profesionales. Simplemente te pasaste. –sonrió de lado, para calmar al grupo y comenzó su caminata hacia la enfermería.

En el camino, se puso la chaqueta para ocultar las señales de pelea. Aún recordaba, como si se le hubiese grabado en la retina, la reacción de Gerald. Eso no lo había esperado. Nunca habían sido cercanos, entendía que había sido raro que peleara por él, pero simplemente era lo correcto y sabía que el chico valía el esfuerzo. Pero ver su reacción, sentir… su gratitud, le había tomado por sorpresa.

- Al final… -murmuró, entrando al edificio principal- valió la pena todo lo que ocurrió. –se admitió a sí misma. El gesto de Gerald, ese simple gesto, le hizo no arrepentirse ni por un segundo de todo lo que había ocurrido en la educación media. Nanda había sido en balde.

Su celular vibró suavemente y observó la pantalla, sonriendo de lado.

_Gretel: Nuestra pequeña manada americana ha crecido sin darnos cuenta. Bien, más novatos a los que hay que enseñarles a cazar y defender el territorio. _

Si, era una muy buena forma de decirlo. No respondió el mensaje porque justamente estaba frente a la enfermería, abrió la puerta y sintió alivio al descubrir a la enfermera ahí.

- Señorita Pataki, algo me decía que usted sería un cliente constante aquí. –comentó la mujer, levantándose.

- Bueno ¿Qué le diré? Nadie prepara la zarzaparrilla como en este establecimiento. –bromeó- Me sorprende encontrarla aquí y no en el coliseo ¿Planea hundirse con el barco? Eso debería hacerlo el director, no usted. –se sentó en una de las camillas, mientras la enfermera se acercaba.

- Muy graciosa, señorita. Nos avisaron al personal vital que era una falsa alarma. En poco dejarán ir a los estudiantes. Mi pregunta es ¿Quería usted hundirse con el barco? –se cruzó de brazos- Porque debería estar en el coliseo.

- Mire… cundió el pánico y unas idiotas comenzaron a correr histéricas cuando nos sacaron de las aulas. –se encogió de hombros- Terminé atropellada por la multitud. Me costó despegarme del suelo… -se recostó en la camilla- quería un analgésico.

- ¿No le duele nada? –Helga negó, mintiendo, le dolía, literalmente, hasta el cabello- Entonces no sería recomendable medicarla. Mejor tome una siesta, señorita Pataki, esperemos que la adrenalina baje y veremos si realmente no le duele nada.

Helga asintió, mientras la enfermera cerraba las cortinas que rodeaban la cama para darle privacidad. Por unos minutos se quedó observando el techo, pero literalmente, después de que las emociones bajaron y la agitación del momento cayó, sintió el cuerpo cansado y embriagado. Aún sin desearlo, cayó fácilmente dormida. Por alguna extraña razón soñó con Chloe convertida en sirvienta de un tétrico castillo gótico, no existía habitantes ahí, pero los fantasmas acosaban a la chica constantemente y la volvían loca. Aunque fuese cruel pensarlo, al abrir los ojos, se sintió de un excelente buen humor, se había dormido de lado por el dolor de las heridas en su espalda.

Al abrir los ojos, parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, lentamente distinguió el rostro de Arnold observándola y las manos del chico capturaban la suya cálidamente. Déjà vu. Lentamente sintió el sonrojo cubrir su rostro, su mirada buscó alrededor, una rápida salida pero lo escuchó reír.

- ¿Qué? –masculló, algo ronca, se aclaró la garganta y volvió a intentarlo- ¿De qué te ríes? –eso estaba mejor, usar su propia voz.

- Me preguntaba si había hecho algo para asustarte. –respondió tranquilamente. La soltó y acarició su mejilla, repentinamente serio- Me tenías preocupado. Cuando no te vi en clases sabía que debías estar en problemas.

- ¿Tan bélica me crees? –preguntó, evasiva, enmarcando una ceja- A veces no voy a clases.

- Pero Gretel me avisa cuando deciden fugarse. –explicó. Helga abrió los ojos… maldita chismosa ¿Su lealtad hacia quién estaba?- …asumo que esa parte no lo sabías…

- No…

- Gretel va a matarme… -aunque la agonía se reflejaba en su rostro, sonrió divertido y logró que la chica riera- Helga, eres mara… -ella le tapó la boca, fulminándole con la mirada.

- No me halagues… -bostezó para quitarse la pereza. Repentinamente se dio cuenta de lo cerca y cómodos que estaban. Arnold sentado en una silla que había pegado a la cama y ella recostada de lado, sus cabezas estaban unidas como si se contaran un secreto y murmuraban confidencialmente. El corazón comenzó a latirle rápido y no ayudó el hecho que los dedos masculinos estuviesen acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Por fin retiró su mano de la boca del chico- No tiene nada que ver con ser maravillosa, sorprendente o buena. Solo fue sentido común y una ejecución de actos acordes a mí. Tú hubieses actuado diferente en mi situación, Will, Gretel, Phoebe, Gerald… cada persona hubiese actuado de la manera correcta pero ejecutando actos diferentes. Hacer lo correcto no es ser maravillosa. –volvió a bostezar. Bien, tenía sueño, eso era raro.

- ¿No recuerdas, verdad? –Arnold continuó con sus dedos deslizándose entre la cabellera rubia.

- ¿Recordar qué?

- Hace un par de horas te despertaste balbuceando de fantasmas que hablaban desde tus rodillas. –Helga abrió los ojos y él no pudo evitar reír- Si… te sentaste de golpe, me miraste y recitaste algo en verso. Luego miraste tus rodillas y le hablaste a los fantasmas que pedían sangre… Por suerte la enfermera te escuchó, te revisó las heridas de las piernas, te las trató y te dio unas pastillas contra la inflamación, otras contra el dolor y otras contra posibles infecciones. El coctel de pastillas te noqueo otra vez. –le explicó.

- ¿Por suerte la enfermera me escuchó? –repitió, conteniendo esa parte de la conversación- ¿Por qué…?

- Yo hubiese llamado al exorcista. –Arnold sonrió de lado.

- ¿Por las rodillas?

- Al exorcista de rodillas. –ambos rieron- Si tienes sueño… -Helga volvió a bostezar- duerme. Ya llamé al abuelo para que nos venga a ver.

- ¿A qué te llevó Gretel en la mañana? Debió ser importante para que aceptaras faltar a clases, _good boy_. –la chica volvió a cerrar los ojos, afianzando instintivamente su agarre en la mano de Arnold, distraída por las caricias en su cabello.

- ¿Después de que ella te besa…?

- Cállate, Arnoldo. –le advirtió, abriendo un ojo de manera amenazante.

- Bien… me callo. En verdad quería que le acompañe a cambiarse de ropa. –su voz sonaba admirada y Helga rio de manera burlona- No me culpes por pensar que era una trampa o una broma de mal gusto.

- No te culpo… -se acurrucó mejor- ¿Y solo eso?

- No, me contó la razón por la que terminó con Wolfgang. –Helga dejó escapar un "_Oh…_"- Exactamente. Y sacó de su bolso un… cuaderno rojo.

- ¿Un cuaderno rojo? –preguntó, casi en un susurro.

- Su cuaderno rojo. –recalcó y la rubia asintió, más dormida que despierta- No pensé que existieran personas que escribieran esas cosas privadas.

- Instructivos. –susurró ella.

- Bien, digámoslo así. Nunca pensé que alguien me entregaría su "Instructivo"… -algo vibró y logró que Helga abriera los ojos, observando su celular que descansaba en la cama- No ha dejado de vibrar todo el tiempo.

- Mensajes… -estiró la mano libre y cuando aplastó una tecla la luz de la pantalla le dio directo en la cara, lo que hizo que gruñera y soltara el aparato- Tómalo tú… responde a quien puedas responder… Ahí hay juegos que puso Will, juégalos para que no te aburras. -pidió, empujando el celular en dirección del chico. La caricia en su cabello se detuvo, dado que ahora esa mano cargaba el celular.

- ¿Segura? ¿No es algo personal? –dudó.

- He decidido ser un libro abierto contigo ¿No? Pues, no tengo nada que ocultar, entretente leyendo si quieres. –se encogió de hombros y volvió a acurrucarse, esta vez atrajo la mano de Arnold contra su mentón y se acomodó- Entonces… Nunca pensaste que te entregarían un instructivo… -le invitó a continuar.

- Un instructivo sexual. –aclaró, con la sorpresa en su voz.

- No, eso es muy ambiguo. El cuaderno rojo contiene información sobre cómo dar placer a chicas. –a pesar de la pesadez de su cuerpo, sintió el impulso de reír ante el recuerdo- El cuaderno negro contiene información de chicos, por ahí anda en mi cuarto.

- ¿En tu cuarto? –no tenía que verlo para escuchar el desconcierto en su voz.

- Si, me lo dio cuando nos mudamos a la casa de huéspedes y arreglábamos su cuarto… -bostezó. Los cuadernos no contenían únicamente información que Gretel había aprendido, la chica había investigado, preguntado a sus amistades, conocidos y hasta profesionales para agregar la información.

- ¿Por qué hace eso tu prima?

- ¿Por qué es una pervertida? ¿Por qué pensaba ser sexóloga una época? ¿Por qué le gusta torturar a la gente? ¿Por qué es Gretel y eso debería bastar como respuesta? –lo escuchó reír- Son literatura artística, si te consuela…

- Oh si… mucho… -la voz de Arnold tenía sarcasmo. Por unos minutos Helga no dijo nada, sumergiéndose suavemente en el sueño, en el placer de sentir el cuerpo pesado y sumergido en una burbuja personal. Pudo sentir los labios del chico sobre su frente unos segundos y luego separarse del contacto.

- ¿Por qué haces eso? –murmuró, adormilada.

- No debería responder eso. Porque la respuesta es obvia. –aún en el sueño, Helga pudo percatarse que eran las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho en la oficina de su padre- Pero te daré gusto… lo hago porque estoy enamorado de ti, Helga G. Pataki. –le murmuró, muy cerca de su rostro, antes de besar su frente.

- Ya era hora, cabeza de balón… -a pesar del sueño, de la sensación de perder la realidad, una gran sonrisa se formó en sus labios al escucharlo.

- Lo que tú digas, Helga, lo que tú digas. –comentó Arnold, dejándola dormir una vez más. En esa ocasión el sueño había sido completamente profundo, sin escenarios extraños y tan poco memorable que fácilmente se olvidaría del mismo al momento de abrir los ojos. Pero en cambio, su cuerpo se sintió descansado, navegando en una pacífica calma espiritual que no había experimentado antes. Le sorprendía como su agitada alma se había calmado acorde pasan los días junto a Arnold y más aún al ir descubriendo la fluida naturalidad con la que parecían poder conectarse con las motivaciones correctas, los empujes exactos, los encuentros inesperados.

- ¡Oh por Dios! –Helga se sentó de golpe ante el grito femenino, mareada, sintió como su cabello caía suavemente sobre sus hombros y tapaban su rostro. Rápidamente los apartó y observó a su alrededor, descubriendo que estaba en su habitación. Hasta sus oídos llegó la exquisita voz de un tenor cantando en ruso.

La chica parpadeó varias veces y agudizó el oído, era una de las óperas rusas favoritas de Gretel, "_Ruslan i Lyudmila_", si bien no sabía el idioma, creía recordar que escuchaba el acto II, en donde Finn, un hechicero bueno, explicaba que se había enamorado una vez y fue rechazado pero años después se encontró con dicho amor, descubriendo que la mujer ahora lo amaba con locura, él se había escapado de su obsesionada enamorada y ahora, ella, estaba consumida por el rencor. Pero por la luz que entraba en su habitación, Gretel no debía estar en casa, dado que solo ponían opera cuando hacían deberes. Con esa información en su cabeza, giró el rostro a un lado y al otro.

Ahí estaba Lila, con lágrimas en sus ojos, mirándola como si acabara de despertarse de la muerte. Helga enmarcó una ceja, completamente extrañada.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo primero que pudo preguntar. La pelirroja la abrazó de inmediato pero por suerte se pudo soltar rápidamente. Lila era muy cariñosa y expresiva en sus emociones, con el tiempo era fácil saltarse esos ojos de corderito y actuar con seriedad.

- Oh… Helga… -la chica se secó las lágrimas y le mostró sus manos, varios cabellos rubios caían entre sus dedos- ¿Qué te hicieron?

- No te asustes. –casi fue una orden, deslizó sus manos sobre su cabello, sintiendo como más cabello caía. Eso lo había esperado, cuando James la levantó de la cola de caballo, supo qué, cuando se soltara el lazo, se le caería cabello, después Chloe había incrementado la sensación de que podría necesitar peluca una temporada. Pero no era para tanto, a pesar de la dramática escena, no era gran cosa- No es nada, no me voy a quedar calva… Pero lo más importante ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? –insistió.

- ¿Gretel no te lo dijo? –preguntó, admirada.

- …No… -y algo le decía que iba a lamentarlo.

- Bueno… -la pelirroja observó sus manos- Anoche vimos una película de terror que me asustó mucho…

- Si, me contó… -sus alarmas internas se dispararon.

- Y mi padre no está en la ciudad… y no quiero quedarme sola en casa…

- Así que Gretel te dijo que vinieras a pasar la noche acá… -Lila asintió, Helga se tapó la cara con sus manos- No comparto mi cama. –le advirtió- Dormirás en el suelo. –la pelirroja asintió, emocionada y estuvo a punto de abrazarla en forma de agradecimiento- Quieta. –la señaló con su dedo índice, logrando que obedeciera- Sentada. –entrecerró los ojos, mientras Lila se sentaba otra vez sobre la cama- Bien, asusta lo bien que sigues órdenes.

- Es que eres tú, Helga. Yo confío en ti. –explicó, con una suave sonrisa, mientras se levantaba- Arnold va a volver pronto con un ungüento para tus heridas ¿Estarás bien mientras bajo a ayudar en la cocina?

- Estoy bien. –puntualizó, Lila sonrió y salió del departamento, Helga la observó desde su posición, el recorrido de la chica, la manera en que observaba sobre su hombro para despedirse y salir. Todo eso, tenía un aire protector y dulce- ¿Estaré perdiendo mi aura maligna? –susurró para sí misma.

Salió de la cama, reparando en el dolor de sus piernas y espalda. Bien, las heridas de guerra comenzaban a hablar, pero era lo de menos, alcanzó su laptop y se recostó sobre la alfombra boca abajo, con las piernas dobladas, evitando el mayor contacto sobre las heridas. Obviamente había dormido en exceso y no ya no tendría sueño en la noche, así que debía buscar algunos videos con los que distraerse, artículos para leer, cualquier cosa en realidad no consumiera mucho esfuerzo mental.

- ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Helga ladeó el rostro, descubriendo a Arnold parado en el lumbral de su puerta. El chico llevaba un curioso frasco en su mano y por la manera en que su cabello estaba húmedo, podía asegurar que no hace mucho se había duchado.

- Juego canicas con un elefante. –giró los ojos- ¿Tú que crees que hago, zopenco?

- Vivir en terquedad. –el rubio se sentó junto a ella, observando la pantalla de la laptop- ¿"_It_"? ¿Estás descargando esa miniserie?

- Si, es parte de una larga tradición que se remonta a cinco años. –comentó, sonriendo de lado.

- ¿Tradición? –enmarcó una ceja.

- Después de quedar mal herida en una pelea, pero aun así haber ganado, Gretel y yo vemos alguna película o miniserie basada en algún libro de Stephen King. Tú sabes, es nuestra forma de festejar después de la guerra. Aun cuando estábamos en continentes diferentes, poníamos la videocámara y veíamos juntas. –se encogió de hombros- Ahora la veré sola porque Lila se va a quedar a pasar la noche y dado que fue idea de Gretel, ella tendrá que ser su niñera, dado que yo me niego. Si debo ver cabello rojo, prefiero el del payaso de la serie esta.

- Lila estaba preocupada por ti, cuando llegó y te vio dormida, pensó que estabas enferma. Le expliqué lo que pasó y se puso realmente mal, no se separó de ti hasta que despertaste. –sonrió- Casi y me sentí inútil dado que ella estaba sentada en la cama y yo debía quedarme fuera. Por eso me fui a bañar y luego llamé a mi madre a decirle que tuviste otra pelea. –le dijo, casi como si le regañara- Me indicó que cosas mezclar para hacerte un ungüento.

- Tu madre me va a regañar… -se quejó, apoyando su frente contra la laptop, eso de ganarse a la suegra era complicado cuando la familia era pacífica.

- No lo creo, sin dejarme hablar, dijo que debiste pelear por una buena razón. –se encogió de hombros- Así que ¿Dónde estás herida?

- En la espalda y las rodillas. –cerró la laptop, apartándola, mientras se sentaba sobre sus talones, en frente de él, extendió su mano para tomar el ungüento y este lo apartó de su agarre.

- Te lo voy a poner yo, puedes ser muy ágil y flexible, pero no creo que puedas ponerte el ungüento en toda la espalda. –sonrió de costado- Y podrías darme una excusa noble para tocarte. –ella abrió los ojos de golpe y sintió la sangre subir a sus mejillas, logrando que Arnold se riera- Anda, date la vuelta.

- Comienzo a sospechar que esto del chico preocupado es un pretexto para que coopere contigo. –murmuró, aún sentada, le dio la espalda y se subió la playera hasta casi quitársela.

- Puede ser. –Arnold hablaba a sus espaldas, pero repentinamente se hizo el silencio- Bien… iré por una toalla húmeda para limpiarte.

Helga lo escuchó levantarse y retirarse de la habitación, aprovechó el momento para quitarse del todo la playera y soltarse el sostén, dejándolo caer, lo tomó entre sus manos y pudo ver como toda la tela que iba en su espalda tenía marcas de óxido y tierra, uso la playera para cubrir sus pechos y apoyó su frente sobre el colchón de la cama. Ahora entendía porque el rubio había ido por una toalla, tenía las heridas manchadas. Arnold no tardó en regresar y se dejó caer a espaldas de la chica.

- ¿Me estas tentando, Pataki? –le preguntó, algo divertido.

- No, pongo a prueba tu caballerosidad. –bromeó, mirándolo sobre su hombro. El chico negó en silencio y humedeció una toalla sobre un cuenco con agua tibia. Lentamente comenzó a limpiar las heridas, la piel de la rubia se erizó al sentir la humedad enfriarse sobre su piel, pero el tacto era agradable y aunque los cortes en su espalda ardían, no se quejó. El tiempo la había acostumbrado a esas cosas, se había vuelto dura y las heridas habían perdido la imagen de algo por lo que lamentarse. Repentinamente sintió los labios del chico sobre su hombro, en un simple beso que lograba estremecerla- Estas perdiendo puntos en caballerosidad, cabeza de balón. –advirtió, aunque su voz había temblado al hablar.

- En realidad debería estarlos ganando. Miles de opciones pasaron por mi cabeza y me decidí por lo más inocente. –hablaba contra su piel y eran verdad sus palabras, cuando Helga buscó su mirada, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados y solo sus labios hacían contacto sobre ella- Tú y yo somos muy diferentes… -comentó, ella se tensó ligeramente y miró hacia el frente.

- Lo se… en todo sentido. No creas que no me he dado cuenta. Yo represento y hago demasiadas cosas que no son correctas para ti. –apoyó su frente sobre el colchón de su cama y cerró los ojos.

- Pelear… -comenzó él, como si se emprendiera a enumerar.

- ¿Aquí empezó el conteo regresivo? –sonríe melancólica- ¿Cuándo llegues a cero todo se habrá acabado? Cada cual por su camino…

- ¿Estas recitando? –preguntó sorprendido, levantando un poco el rostro.

- Improvisando… -se encogió de hombros, sin poder evitar reír.

- ¿Entonces pelear es el número diez? –su voz sonaba extrañada, pero dócil.

- Si… y no planeo dejar de pelear. Nunca lo entenderías porque eres un pacifista, pero hay un placer adictivo en eso, el vencer a tu enemigo usando tu mente y tu cuerpo… No, no planeo dejar de ser esto.

- ¿Así que planeas regresar a casa con la ropa rota, con moretones y rasguños? –los dedos del chico se desliaron por el perfil de uno de los zarpazos que estaban marcados desde su omóplato hasta su cintura- ¿Eso es divertido?

- Absolutamente. Y luego ver una película de alguna historia extraña de Stephen King. –asintió.

- Tienes una extraña manera de divertirte. Necesitas un hobby nuevo. –comentó, sorpresivamente tranquilo.

- Lo tenía, pero hacer altares y esconderme atrás de la basura para recitar poemas de amor me estaba llevando directamente al manicomio. –soltó una carcajada y Arnold le dio una fuerte nalgada, como si la regañara- ¡Menos cinco puntos a caballerosidad, Arnoldo! –pero le sonrió de manera suave- ¿Cuál otra cosa te viene a la mente?

- ¿Desde esta posición? Besarte. –se encogió de hombros e intentó alcanzarla pero ella lo apartó cubriendo con su mano el rostro del chico y empujándolo hacia un lado.

- Eres pésimo para quejarte. Me refiero a mis defectos ¿Cuál otro? –insistió, entrecerrando los ojos.

- Tu sádica forma de expresar cariño… -se quejó, acariciándose la nariz, dándole una mala mirada.

- Bien, eso es el nueve… Pero lamento comunicarte que no planeo decir nunca cosas como "_Amor mío_", "_Ángel amado_", "_Pastelito_", "_Miel de mi panqueque_", "_Caramelo de naftalina_", "_Suspiro de mis mejores años_"o "_Azúcar de mi alcachofa_" –el chico comenzó a reír con fuerza e inevitablemente terminó apoyándose contra la espalda de la chica, manteniendo su posición sobre el hombro femenino- ¿Qué? ¿Nunca has oído esos apodos cariñosos?

- No… y te agradezco que no quieras decirme así. –contenía la risa al hablar- En especial el último.

- Aburrido… ese es el más divertido. –negó.

- ¿Continúo? –ella asintió- Entonces… El ocho sería que te burlas de todo el mundo, todo el tiempo.

- Alguien debe decirles la verdad. –se encogió de hombros- En el futuro me agradecerán.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro, soy la única persona que les señala lo estúpidos que son. Les apunto donde mejorar como personas. –sonrió encantadora.

- Toda una heroína. –dijo sarcástico.

- Absolutamente. Prueba cuando quieras, tú usando tu amabilidad y yo mi humor sádico para que alguien deje un mal hábito o deje de avergonzarse a sí mismo. Yo te vencería. –sonrió de costado.

- Siete, ególatra. –la señaló con el dedo índice y tuvo que mover su mano hacia atrás cuando casi le muerde- Seis, tu agresividad.

- Quejoso. –le sacó la lengua- Si no me digo yo que soy maravillosa ¿Quién lo va a hacer? –giró los ojos- Para que mi autoestima llegara a este punto tuve que trabajar duramente. –aunque su tono de voz era humorístico, había rastro de verdad. Año tras año, se había hundido para luego surgir mucho más fuerte, tenía que agradecerle a Gretel por eso, porque el valor que tuvo para arriesgarse con Arnold, lo había aprendido de su prima- Y yo no hablaría de agresividad, señor Dejo-marcas-en-el-cuello-oh-tú-eres-mía. –sonrió de costado al ver que se sonrojaba.

- ….es un nombre muy largo. –le advirtió.

- Y eso que no digo el apellido…

- Cinco, eres respondona ¿Siempre debes llevarte la última palabra?

- Absolutamente.

- Bueno, se una manera de callarte. –Arnold se acercó a ella, su mirada se oscureció rápidamente y Helga tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujar el rostro masculino hacia atrás una vez más.

- Mientras te quejas de mí, es mala idea besarme. Puedo hacer que el cuatro sea canibalismo y te quedes sin lengua. –le amenazó, ante la frustración del chico, que una vez más era rechazado.

- Cuatro, me vuelves loco ¿Puedo saber qué días puedo besarte y que días no? ¿Los días que terminen en _s _puedo tocarte solamente? –preguntó y realmente había cierta frustración en su voz.

- No te quiero mal acostumbrar. –levantó el mentón, desafiante- No todo se obtiene gratis, Arnoldo.

- Pero tú comenzaste. –la tomó de los hombros y la giró, tan repentinamente que ella soltó la playera. El chico ni siquiera reparó en eso, la observó a los ojos, con algo tan similar al enojo, a la pasión y la frustración, que la estremeció. Las manos de Arnold la tomaron del rostro- Tú comenzaste esto… acostumbrándome a tu cercanía, a tus provocativos juegos, a tu boca… A esta boca… -la besó sorpresivamente, de manera dominante se introdujo dentro de ella como si quisiera demostrar algo en ese preciso acto, en recorrer con su lengua la cálida humedad, en predominar contra sus labios hasta hacerla suspirar. Lentamente se separó- Tres, eres adictiva. –sus manos temblaban ligeramente, como si se estuviese conteniendo- No puedes negarme algo que has hecho que necesite. No puedes. –sonaba casi a una orden.

- Tampoco es fácil para mí… -admitió, recorriendo con sus manos los brazos del chico- Estoy acostumbrada a ganar, a vencer… y tú vienes y… haces esto. Vences siempre… Pierdo contra ti. Odio perder. –murmuró.

- No se trata de ganar o perder, Helga. –la beso una vez más, despacio, similar a la sabia decisión de saborear el último bocado de un postre delicioso.

- Si lo es. –respondió, rápida, casi sin pensarlo.

- Dos, eres endemoniadamente competitiva. –le observó frustrado, casi molesto- Cada avance parece no afectarte después, como si declararas públicamente que no te he vencido. No quiero doblegarte pero a veces es la única manera que tengo para abrigar esos sentimientos que juras tener hacia mí. Para tener a la chica que escribe poesía de amor y puede desmayarse en mis brazos. Y aun así, no quiero sentir que te estoy doblegando. –temblaba y Helga supo que se contenía, ese impulso natural de patear una pared, de golpear el suelo, de gritar de frustración.

- No puedo evitarlo. Así soy en mis encuentros informales. –sonrió de lado y el chico se sorprendió. La contestación lo había tomado con tal sorpresa que hasta se olvidó de la furia que había nacido en él. La rubia se felicitó internamente por la distracción- Soy una soltera sin ataduras.

- Así que… para que respondas correctamente ¿Debo atarte? –enmarcó una ceja, pero rápidamente notó el doble sentido de sus palabras y sonrió de lado- No suena mal.

- Oh Dios, he creado un monstruo. –ella giró los ojos, con sarcasmo en su voz- Bájale al porno, cabeza de balón.

- No veo porno. –abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- De lo que te pierdes. –Helga negó y ante la expresión del chico comenzó a reír con fuerza- No importa lo que hagas, sigues siendo un santurrón ¿Y el número uno? –Arnold la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a él y suspiró al contacto de su pecho desnudo contra su torso, porque aun sobre la ropa podía distinguir la diferente sensación comparada con otras ocasiones en que la había tenido entre sus brazos.

El rubio sintió un golpe suave sobre su hombro y recordó que había dejado la puerta abierta, se paralizó de inmediato, sin desear regresar a ver ¿Sería Lila? ¿Su abuela? Peor… mucho peor ¿Sería su madre?

- Y uno, tienes una prima extremadamente sobreprotectora de la primera vez que tengas coito con alguien. –Arnold lo supo. Peor, mucho peor, podía ser el diablo. Lentamente regresó a ver, mientras Helga se reía contra su hombro, la muy malvada. Will le saludó con un gesto dado que él había dado el golpecito en su hombre y se hizo a un lado para que viera a Gretel en el marco de la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Cooperas mientras te arrastro afuera? Tú solo relájate y siente como haces de escoba hasta la salida. –Arnold asintió, soltando a la chica, mientras Will metía los dedos en la parte trasera del cuello de su camiseta y comenzaba a arrastrarlo fuera del departamento como si jalara una caja. Helga se despidió, divertida y no pudo evitar reír con ella- No es nada personal.

- Lo sé. –se encogió de hombros.

- El enfermero tiene suerte de no tener una hermana o hermano menor o ya le hubiese estrenado hasta el apellido. –Gretel caminó hacia la otra chica y le lanzó su chaqueta para que se cubra el torso- No puedo dejarte a solas con él. Tu piel se vuelve mágicamente alérgica a la ropa ¿O qué? –estaba parada frente a Helga, llevaba un traje de oficina rojo, de falda y con una blusa negra.

- Creo que exageras. –se levantó, poniéndose la chaqueta, mirando como Will y Arnold conversaban tranquilamente en el corredor- No entiendo porque te lo tomas tan personal. Nadie más lo hace. Ni los verdaderamente involucrados.

- No todo. –se encogió de hombros, la alemana se sentó sobre la cama- Solo tu virginidad.

- ¿Por qué? –Helga se paró en frente de Gretel, con las manos en sus caderas- Tú me dijiste que tu virginidad la perdiste con alguien de confianza y que no te arrepientes. Me dijiste que fue inolvidable ¿Por qué te altera tanto que yo lo haga o no con el chico que amo?

- Desgarbada… -la alemana suspiró, sonriendo divertida- Tú no eres yo. Tú no debes hacer las cosas como las hice yo. Tú ves el amor, crees en el amor, vives en el amor. Entonces ve y haz el amor, con tu novio, en un día especial y romántico… con toda la cursilería que te encanta. Hazlo memorable. –Helga parecía no convencerse de su argumento- Cuando terminé con Wolfgang, estaba destrozada. Yo lo amaba y tuve que terminar con él. –Gretel sonrió al notar como su prima bajaba la mirada- No te pongas así. Las heridas están curadas. Pero intento hacerte comprender algo. Yo me encerré en mi cuarto y no quería salir, tenía mi momento voluble, emocional y depresivo de adolescente ¿Si? –Helga rio sin poder evitarlo, Gretel siempre se quejaba de los cambios emocionales que traía la adolescencia y luchaba contra eso como si fuese una enfermedad- Yo estaba mal. No me sentía amada, no me sentía querida, ni siquiera deseada. Estaba mal y era patética por ponerme así. –señala hacia fuera del departamento- Will buscaba apoyarme, intentaba por todos los medios que dejara de llorar, que comiera o fuera a clases. Nada servía. Y no paraba de hablarms. Dios… no dejaba de hablar… -se rio- Hasta que lo besé y lo callé. Y realmente tuve que comerle la boca para que dejara de hablar.

Helga dio un respingón, observó atrás, donde el pelirrojo parecía explicarle algo sobre baloncesto a Arnold por la manera en que movía sus manos. Luego, dirigió su mirada a su prima, sorprendida.

- Si, Will fue mi primera vez. Le pedí que se callara y me hiciera sentir quien era yo, me recordara que no era esa patética adolescente que lloraba como si no hubiese mañana. Me quería sentir amada, querida y deseada. Él al inicio se negó, como era de esperarse, pero lo convencí. Y fue maravilloso, dulce, natural, hablábamos sobre cada contacto, le preguntaba cosas y él a mí. No me arrepiento. –se levantó- Pero eso fue todo. No puedo decir que mi corazón se desbordó y que sentí las estrellar entre mis dedos. No sentí que podía morir en paz. El recuerdo no me hace sonreír bobamente como cuando tú hablas de tu primer beso. Pero toda esa cursilería, te la mereces tú, desgarbada. El ridículo combo completo de amor. El enfermero está loco por ti, en todo sentido. Pero no le agradezcas con tu primera vez. –negó- No le hagas a él, lo que él te hizo a ti años atrás ¿Recuerdas? Piénsalo. –le guiñó el ojo, se quitó sus zapatos de plataformas y tacos y corrió hacia el pelirrojo, trepándose a su espalda, mientras este la sostenía, riendo. Arnold se unió a la risa cuando Gretel le comenzó a decir que aprendiera como un buen caballo se comportaba.

Helga se quedó atrás un momento. Arnold le había pedido ser novios cuando ella le ayudó en San Lorenzo. Él quiso pagarle su ayuda dándole una relación. Ella se había negado. Y ahora, sin darse cuenta, estaba haciendo lo mismo, buscaba darle algo de ella como agradecimiento.

- ¿Pataki, vienes? La cena esta lista. –comentó Will, cargando a Gretel en su espalda, haciendo equilibrio mientras la alemana se estiraba para jalarle las mejillas a Arnold por algún extraño motivo.

- Si, solo me pongo algo encima. –sonrió, encaminándose al armario.

No debía desesperarse. Arnold le hacía sentir segura. Todo llegaría a su momento. Ciertas cosas más pronto que otras. Y todo sería, como ella le había dicho al chico. Perfecto. Para siempre.

**Continuará…**

**Nota de Autora: **Cuando comencé a publicar esta historia, nunca esperé que ocurriera todo esto, tan buena aceptación por parte de los lectores. Y eso me alegra muchísimo. Desde el inicio me sentí completamente apoyada y realmente emocionada al notar la manera en que me daban ánimo para seguir. Y por eso se los agradezco, sé que lo hago constantemente, pero siento que no es suficiente. Para mí una verdad absoluta es que los escritores les debemos mucho a nuestros lectores. Y yo así lo siento.

No quería ponerme emotiva ni dramática. Acorde llegaba el enfrentamiento entre Helga y Chloe, uno que se venía anunciando desde el prólogo, sabía que debía seguir la dinámica de toda la historia. Algo vibrante y nada trágico, que lograra llamar la atención de los lectores por lo que había ocurrido pero sin cortar la dinámica de toda la historia.

Me agrada leer sus conclusiones de lo que va a ir ocurriendo. Recuerdo que les comenté desde el inicio que no quería caer en clichés de ningún sentido y me dio gracia que en un momento me recordaron al escritor de "_Juegos de Tronos_" y su empeño por alejarse de lo _obvio_. Bueno, yo aviso desde ahora: No va a morir nadie. Yo sé que suena loco, pero siempre que pienso en ese escritor recuerdo su placer de ir asesinando personajes de acá para allá.

Bueno, hora de anunciar al ganador de los 100 reviews ¿No les parece? Cómo obviamente mis adorados y queridos lectores pervertidos se habrán dado cuenta ¡El ganador fue **Archivos calientes**! ¿Qué sorpresa, verdad? Bien, así que tenemos para mi historia número 30, como temática: la revelación de las escenas censuradas de esta historia. Así que: _Pidan sus escenas +18_. Todos esos archivos perdidos que se han ido mencionados pueden pedirlos para publicarlos en la siguiente historia. Luego no me culpen si me olvide alguno que querían ¡Eh!

**¡Muchas gracias por los más de 150 reviews! **Realmente, realmente me han sorprendido. No tienen idea. Mientras sigo avanzando con capítulos aún no publicados, lo único que puedo pensar es como me anima leerlos a todos ustedes. Todos sus comentarios son geniales y entre más detallados y largos son, más me divierto contestándoles y sintiendo ese vínculo que se ha creado entre ustedes y yo gracias a la historia. Como saben bien, prometí darles un regalo por cada 50 reviews y al inicio pensé que no llegaríamos a los 100, así que estaba tranquila. Pero acorde pasa el tiempo, ustedes me empujan a ser más ingeniosa, pero eso me alegra sobradamente. Como agradecimiento por los más de 150 reviews, publicaré al final de la historia unas **entrevistas**. Esto quiere decir, que un puñado de personajes seleccionados será entrevistado con estrafalarias y curiosas preguntas que como lectores ustedes desconocen y han influenciado mucho en la historia pero yo conozco y haré que ustedes también conozcan. Así, podrán leer más de estos personajes y divertirse con sus historias personales. Este regalo vino especialmente inspirado para los _fanáticos_ de Gretel y Will, porque siempre me bromean de los clubs que hacen y de porque Gretel y/o Will son tan geniales. No tienen idea como me río con ustedes y por eso ¡Este es mi regalo! No es gran cosa, lo se, pero es un presente de mi para ustedes.

Además, les voy acumulando pequeñas sorpresas extras que ustedes podrán leer al final de la historia, regalos que espero que les guste pero son sorpresa.

Una vez más, muchas gracias por este enorme apoyo que han sabido darme y me ha hecho sentir completamente dichosa de contar con sus palabras. Realmente y de corazón, espero no decepcionarlos con mi trabajo y que puedan divertirse hasta el final junto conmigo.

Como siempre, gracias por dejar sus comentarios. _Recuerden reclamar sus dos regalos de los 50 reviews las veces que quieran_:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

Lo más importante ¡Un gran saludo a los lectores nuevos (y no tan nuevos) que han ido apareciendo en los cometarios! ¡Muchos saludos! Desde los que recién hace unos días comenzaron a leer esto, hasta los que siguen la historia desde el día uno y se animaron a dejar un comentario recientemente ¡Muchos saludos! Y muchas gracias por hacerse presentes, espero seguir leyéndolos y conociéndolos más.

Y bueno ¡Mis adorados, pervertidos e ingeniosos lectores! Dándoles las gracias y diciéndoles que disfruto mucho su sinceridad y picardía en sus peticiones y comentarios. Me despido por el momento ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Nos leemos!

Noturna4


	12. Capitulo XI

**Capítulo XI**

- No, Lila. Esos son los recursos naturales de Vietnam no de Tailandia. –la pelirroja contuvo un suave bostezo, acostumbrada a dormir temprano. Pero eran las once de la noche y el departamento de Helga tenía fuerte actividad, aunque era comprensible. Gretel llegaba de trabajar a la hora de la cena y ambas chicas se disponían a hacer la tarea juntas después de comer. Desde el cuarto de la alemana se escuchaba la ópera de "_Notre Dame_", en francés, cuando Quasimodo expresaba su amor por las tres campanas que se habían vuelto lo único que había amado hasta antes de conocer a Esmeralda.

Para sorpresa de Lila, resultaba que Helga iba realmente adelantada para lo que iban estudiando sus compañeros aunque fue fácil comprender porque y también eso explicaba porque demoraban tanto en terminar de hacer sus tareas. Gretel detenía algún deber que estuviese haciendo para explicar el tema del que se trataba, Helga la escuchaba y comenzaban a debatir de manera ligera hasta que ambas quedaban satisfechas con la información. No importaba si era ciencias sociales, naturales o exactas. Para cuando terminaban su charla todo era más fácil de comprender. Y por ello Helga completaba sus deberes con absoluta agilidad porque ya tiempo atrás había aprendido sobre eso, así que tomaba algún deber de la alemana y se disponía a hacerlo. Lila, ante el asombro y el interés, se había retrasado con sus propios ejercicios. Ahora tenía a Helga como tutora personal, borrando las respuestas que había puesto hace unos minutos.

- ¿Lila? –insistió la rubia, chasqueando los dedos- ¿Estás prestando atención? Te pide tres recursos naturales de Tailandia. Inclínate por los fáciles ¿Recuerdas donde esta Tailandia? –la chica asintió- ¿Qué crees que hay ahí como recurso natural? –se podía notar ligera exasperación en la voz de la chica.

- ¿Madera…? –la mirada de la pelirroja danzaba del libro hacia Helga y luego hacia Gretel que iba de un lado a otro, golpeando la bolsa de boxeo mientras tarareaba al ritmo de la ópera, algo que distraía en sobremanera por lo bizarro de la imagen- Pesca… y…

- Caucho, madera y gas natural. –la alemana respondió en voz alta, mientras abrazaba a la bolsa de boxeo- ¿Ya terminaron? –se sostenía como si fuese un amante, aunque por las miradas de aburrimiento, se podía jurar que estaba a punto de romper con la bolsa y destruir su corazón.

- Ya le diste terminando. –se encogió de hombros Helga, rodando los ojos- Anda, anota la respuesta. –enmarca una ceja- ¿Por qué estás tan distraída, chica perfecta?

- Lo lamento. Solo estoy algo entretenida. La opera me hace pensar en el ballet. –anota las tres sugerencias porque debía admitirse que realmente se está distrayendo y no iba a terminar respondiendo.

- Oh… el ballet ruso. –Gretel detuvo su entrenamiento, llevaba cortos shorts de tela y una camiseta blanca que le quedaba grande y descalza, salió de las colchonetas y avanzó hasta la cocina para apoyarse sobre el mesón, junto a Lila- ¿Has visto el ballet ruso, angelita?

- Por supuesto, me encanta. –responde entusiasmada, juntando sus manos entre si.

Bien, Helga sintió que era hora de salir huyendo de ahí, no estaba interesada en dedicar horas a escuchar como la pasión por la ópera de Gretel se unía con el amor por el ballet de Lila y tenían un feo bebe que ella llamaría Aburrimiento.

- ¿Y has visto "_Petrushka_"?

- ¡Oh! En una ocasión pude hacer de la Bailarina…

La rubia entró en su habitación y tomó su laptop, completamente desconectada. No le extrañó que, mientras se preparaba para salir, comenzara a sonar el primer acto del ballet ruso. Cuando puso sus pies en la sala, en cambio, se sorprendió de descubrir a Lila descalza, levantándose en punta de pies y comenzando a girar rápidamente, elevando la falda de su uniforme como si fuese una hoja cortante. Helga se quedó estática al ver lo rápido que iba y como se apoya apenas en un solo pie para luego detenerse, como una muñeca de cuerda. La pelirroja se detuvo frente a Helga y le sonrió con un sincero ánimo, sus mejillas sonrojadas y el rostro ladeado le daba el aire de una preciosa muñeca rusa recién pintada.

- Nunca me dijiste que la angelita sabía ballet. –Gretel estaba sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina, fascinada y no era para menos, tenía que admitirse Helga. Nunca había visto practicar a Lila, pero tampoco había esperado que fuese tan buena- Yo forzándote a viajar hasta Seattle para ver algo de ballet de calidad cuando solo debíamos llamar a tu amiga. –la alemana le reprochó.

- Apenas soy una novata. –Lila sacudió suavemente su rostro- Lo hago más porque me gusta. –se encogió suavemente de hombros.

- Helga… ¿Te has dado cuenta de lo parecidos que son? –Gretel seguía mirando a la pelirroja, quien se había distraído con la música y volvía a bailar sin percatarse de que se había desconectado de la conversación.

- ¿Quiénes? –apoyó la laptop sobre el mesón, Lila había dejado el ritmo de la danza para practicar uno de los complejos pasos del ballet ruso, observando sus pies, mientras intentaba inclinarse como una muñeca.

- El enfermero y la angelita. –la alemana hablaba tranquilamente, a pesar de seguir con la mirada a la bailarina, su atención estaba en la conversación. Algo normal en Gretel, nunca despegaba la vista de los bailarines a pesar de que estuviese conversando de lucha libre con otra persona- ¿Segura que a él le gustaba ella?

- Absolutamente…

- Pues… que narcisista. –Helga se extrañó por el comentario- ¿No es obvio? Los dos son bien educados, positivos, estudiosos, sociables, amables, pacíficos, emotivos y dulces… -se rio suavemente cuando en uno de los giros, Lila había terminado chocándose con la bolsa de boxeo y se abrazaba a la misma, disculpándose con el objeto inanimado como si este se pudiese ofender por ese empujón después de recibir diariamente los golpes de las dos rubias- Hasta entrecierran la mirada con la misma inesperable astucia. –por fin observó a su prima- Cuando eran niños, el enfermero debió ser bien narcisista para enamorarse de su reflejo femenino. Ni yo me enamoraría de mi misma y eso que me amo mucho, pero es una relación imposible.

- Estas a punto de lograr que deje de gustarme Arnold. –le advirtió, visiblemente asqueada. No quería imaginar que todo eso era verdad, aunque tuviese sentido. Todo porque Lila era Lila, no podía mirarla y decirse que si fuese chico se sentiría atraída a ella. No, eso era escalofriante. Así que por su salud mental se mantuvo con la idea de que, simplemente, era imposible que Arnold y Lila fuesen parecidos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –la pelirroja se detuvo, al notar que era observada tan fijamente.

- Le decía a Gretel para ver una película de terror. –Lila palideció. Eso, Arnold y ella no eran iguales, ese era un ejemplo, se dijo- Me estaba regañando por la poca consideración. –la alemana se sorprendió ¿Quién iba a creer eso? ¿Consideración? ¿Ella? ¿Y con un miembro externo de su manada personal? Solo un ingenuo creería eso.

- Realmente eres muy amable. –Lila avanzó hasta Gretel y le dio un suave abrazo. Por supuesto, solo la angelita podía creerse algo tan imposible, al igual que Arnold lo haría.

- Por eso… voy a ir con el cabeza de balón. Yo las dejo con su ballet y cuando se vayan a dormir, puedes usar mi cama, Lila. –ofreció, cargando otra vez su laptop.

- Pero dijiste que no compartías la cama con nadie… -susurró la pelirroja.

- Por eso voy a dormir en otro lado y tendrás la cama para ti.

- Tan amable mi prima. Toda ella sacrificándose y sometiéndose a la tortura de pasar la noche con el enfermero. –comentó sarcástica la alemana- Me muero de la pena contigo. –giró los ojos.

- Ya ves, yo tan mártir… -Helga sonrió encantadora, avanzando hacia la salida.

- Oye, desgarbada. –observó sobre su hombro- Mañana no vamos a ir a la preparatoria. –le anunció.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Tienes que descansar las heridas y ayudarme con eso de ser porrista. Creo que nos merecemos un descanso. –Gretel sonrió de lado- ¿O te estás volviendo niña buena y quieres ir a clases, boquita de cereza?

- Cállate… -gruñó, dispuesta a irse esta vez.

- Brujita, espera. –la rubia se giró, fastidiada- ¿Me prestas un momento la laptop? Quiero avisarle a Will de mañana o vendrá hasta acá asumiendo que nos terminamos el licor de la ciudad y necesita llevarnos al hospital. –Gretel sonrió con encanto, mientras veía como regresaba la computadora (y su prima) a ella- Buena niña.

- No soy perro…

- Como sea… -la alemana dejó la computadora sobre el mesón y se sentó cómodamente- Pobre de Will, sin mí va a tener a todas esas voluptuosas y fáciles chicas pegadas a él, rogando que me haya muerto y así poder poner sus zarpas sobre él ¡Todo un tormento! –observó a la pelirroja- Eso le pasa a la gente diplomática y amable como ustedes, no pueden quitarse a los admiradores y necesitan de gente como yo para crear un perímetro de seguridad. –ronroneó, retomando la atención a la laptop.

- ¿Gente como tú? –consultó Lila, observando con sincera curiosidad.

- Si, como yo, como Helga, tú sabes. Personas con una fuerte personalidad y lenguas sueltas… -sacó su lengua, como si lamiera un helado imaginario.

"_Uh… que bonita lengua me saluda_" las tres chicas miraron la pantalla donde se podía observar al pelirrojo, cómodamente sentado en su cama, en completa oscuridad, con un headset de curiosa forma, gris y muy geométrico con luces azules y símbolos dorados en sus grandes audífonos que cubrían sus orejas y el micrófono cerca de sus labios encendidos. Algo curioso ocurrió cuando Lila y Will se observaron, los dos inclinaron el rostro hacia un lado, levantando la mano en un silencioso saludo. Midiendo al otro, en un mutismo cordial pero dudoso.

- ¿Qué? ¿Dos pelirrojos no pueden verse mucho tiempo o el universo va a explotar? –preguntó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- No, pero yo a la señorita no la conozco. –se defendió, Will se portaba con cortesía al referirse a Lila porque a pesar de ser una video-llamada, podía sentir la distinción y buenos modales de la inocente chica que había ido a caer a la cueva de dos peligrosas lobas.

- Lila, Will; Will, Lila. –Helga señaló a los dos rápidamente- Ya se conocen. –entrecerró los ojos- ¿Qué es eso en tu cabeza?

- Me ofendes, Pataki. –el chico acarició un costado de su headset- ¿No reconoces el símbolo? –se puso de lado para que se observara el hexágono con líneas hacia el centro y el círculo en la mitad- ¿El Imperio Sith? ¿Star Wars? –niega resignado al ver tres caras femeninas extrañadas- Me decepcionan, Star Wars es de culto, señoritas.

- Cariño, ciencia ficción es tu área y te respetamos por eso. –comentó Gretel, sonriendo de lado- ¿Qué te parece? –señala a Lila y la jala para que Will pudiese verla frente a la pantalla- ¿Bonita, verdad? –la pelirroja se sonrojó de golpe y como si eso fuese el motivo justo, la alemana la llevó con ella un par de pasos hacia atrás para que su amigo pudiese ver más del cuerpo de la chica, la manipuló con destreza, logrando que se ponga de un lado y de otro- ¿Qué te parece?

- En otra vida, Gretel entrenaba odaliscas y se las mostraba al sultán. –explicó Helga, sonriendo de lado, cuando notó que Lila le pedía ayuda a gritos a través de su mirada esmeralda, pero obviamente no iba a acudir al rescate.

- Era esposa del sultán, creí que ya habíamos aclarado eso. –retomó su atención a su amigo, quien se rascaba el mentón, analizando todo, como si realmente considerara importante pero correcto recorrer cada curva y cada detalle del cuerpo de la pelirroja.

- Muy bonita. Tú sabes que no me gustan las curvas estrambóticas ni los rostros usados. Pero puedo ver que aquí tenemos una belleza especial, nada exagerado el cuerpo y un rostro inocente pero no infantil. –admitió Will.

- ¡Lo sé! Como una doncella ¿Verdad? –Gretel hablaba con emoción.

- Hey, que es una persona, no un artículo de subasta. –Helga se levantó y empujó a su prima para apartarla de Lila, se puso atrás de la pelirroja, quien le regresó a ver, completamente apenada y dudosa de que todo eso fuese lo correcto, lanzándole miradas a la computadora y luego a la rubia, como si buscara una explicación o una ayuda de que actitud tomar o cual era el protocolo esperado. Helga se percató que Lila también le observaba con agradecimiento por salvarla. Lamentablemente… estaba equivocada- Will no va a salir de ahí, descuida. Además, es inofensivo… -el chico inclinó el rostro en una ladeada sonrisa- a menos que Gretel le diga que te de una mordida… -le murmuró, con maldad y soltó una carcajada cuando Lila se tapó el rostro de golpe y se agachó para salir del campo de visión de la computadora.

- ¿Qué le dijiste? –la alemana observaba a Lila como si estuviese rota, notando como su amigo se reía con fuerza, dejándose caer en su cama tranquilamente, mientras se abrazaba el vientre. Gretel y Helga observaron detenidamente la pantalla un momento al darse cuenta de algo curioso.

- ¿Estás usando una pijama de seda?

- ¿Qué? –el chico se sentó, ambas rubias lo analizaban fijamente y tal fue la seriedad de Helga al hablar que animó a Lila a levantar el rostro lo suficiente para ver por la pantalla.

- Si… -la pelirroja habló y lo señaló- Se ve como las pijamas de seda de los galanes en las películas.

Will tenía puesto una camisa negra con todos los botones abiertos, dejando ver parcialmente su pecho y vientre delineados por músculos, pero el brillo de la computadora hacía resplandecer la tela, como solo podía hacerlo en la seda.

- ¿Duermes con pijamas de seda? ¿Por qué yo no sabía eso? –exigió saber la alemana, analizando de un lado a otro el como la tela caía sobre el torso del chico, casi como una segunda piel. Por un momento recordó las portadas de las novelas eróticas rosas, definitivamente debían dejar de usar hombres en camisa pirata y comenzar a ponerlos en seda.

- Duermo con el pantalón por comodidad y así estaba hasta que enviaste la llamada pero algo me dijo que no estarías sola y me puse la camisa. –respondió, girando los ojos, con notable diversión- Y qué bueno, porque la señorita que está con ustedes, de seguro hubiese pensado mal de mí. O más bien, más mal de lo que debe ya estar pensando a pesar de mis intentos de caballerosa cortesía.

- ¿Esta? –Gretel señaló a Lila como si fuese su nueva decoración de la sala- Que va. Anda, –sacudió la mano- quítate eso. Me saca de quicio que repentinamente te vuelvas pudoroso en frente mío. Y me importa un demonio si estoy con una monja de claustro o un amish. –chasqueó los dedos para apresurarlo- Un buen amigo muestra su cuerpo gratuitamente como un deber cívico a sus camaradas. –la última palabra la dijo con un fuerte acento ruso que hizo más obvio que cada vez que Gretel ronroneaba en realidad jugaba con ese idioma.

- Por mí no hay problema, ya sabes que no me alteran tus pequitas, zanahoria. –Helga se apoyó descuidadamente en el mesón, disfrutando de como Will le fulminaba con la mirada, de seguro recordaba que a diferencia de su prima, Helga ni siquiera reparaba en él un poco, como si fuese completamente asexuado o casi un hermano. Para su orgullo masculino, bien pulido y enaltecido por la alemana, debía dolerle considerablemente, en especial cuando la chica admitía el atractivo de otros varones menos del de él.

- Lo que me hace pensar… -Gretel extendió su dedo índice para mover un poco la blusa de Lila, la chica se tensó pero no se movió, completamente roja- Oh… esta también tiene pequitas.

- Las pecas son sexys. –defendió el pelirrojo, quitándose la camisa, dejando ver sus gruesos hombros y brazos tonificados.

- Tres… dos… -antes de que Helga dijera el uno, Lila soltó un grito vergonzoso y cerró la laptop de golpe, completamente nerviosa- Ni tres segundos se aguantó… Creo que es un record.

- No es correcto estar así frente a chicas, es necesario algo de pudor. –fue toda la explicación que dio la muchacha, tenía el rostro sonrojado pero lo que realmente era obvio eran los nervios florecientes y la constante manera en que desviaba la mirada de un lado al otro.

- ¿Has ido a la piscina, angelita?

- Si….

- Es lo mismo. –Gretel rodeó el mesón para ponerse en frente de Lila- Hay más sensualidad en la ropa que en la carencia de la misma. Entre menos sepas, entre menos veas, más deseas poseer. –se inclinó hacia la pelirroja- Al mostrar el cuerpo así, como él, no se seduce, se acepta la carencia de un lazo de posesión.

- No lo se… -murmuró Lila.

- ¿Qué te gusta de bailar ballet? –preguntó la alemana, repentinamente.

- El presentarme… -respondió extrañada.

- ¿Y qué le gusta al público fanático del ballet?

- Ver…

- Exacto. Tú los posees en el escenario y ellos te poseen al mirarte. Tú no los tocas ni bailas con ellos, lo haces _para_ ellos. Ellos no se acercan, la distancia es su poder. –señaló la computadora, que Helga estaba recogiendo- La camisa de seda era más inapropiada porque nos hacía reparar en ella. Nos dimos cuenta que era de seda, que estaba abierta, que se veían sus músculos. Sin la camisa, solo estaría su torso y vientre. Si, impresionaría al inicio pero te adaptarías más rápido que el seguir mirando a la camisa que oculta algo y solo puedes pensar en ese algo ¿No crees? –respondió- Como los trajes de ballet, tornean el cuerpo y a la vez lo trasforman. No bailas desnuda a pesar que eso mostraría más los complejos pasos, bailas en el misterio de la tela, en el roce de las prendas y el ritmo de la música. El ballet seduce cuando no se deja tocar, cuando no puedes tocar. –explicó.

Helga notó como se creaba otra vez ese ambiente de música, baile y demostraciones. Algo que la motivaba a huir otra vez, en especial cuando Will no estaba ahí para salvarla, así que clavó la mirada en Lila.

- Ahora si me voy. Así que, procura distraerla hasta que se caiga del sueño o va a intentar dar un paseo nocturno y no estoy de humor para irla a buscar, no dejes que te convenza jugar videojuegos, todos los que tienen son de terror y por nada del mundo aceptes firmarle algo o podrías estar hipotecando tu alma.

- ¿Pero con qué me confundes? ¿Una distraída y malvada persona que de paso resultó ser el mismo demonio? –se quejó Gretel y observó a Lila, sonriéndole de lado- No le creas, angelita. No te voy a hacer daño, tampoco me aprovecho de las fobias de las personas. Podemos ver musicales hasta que Helga recuerde que tiene casa. –bromeó.

- Ahora ¿Quién es la santa? Quien te oyera, te compra. –se quejó la rubia, pero Lila no pudo evitar reír suavemente, observándolas.

- Realmente son divertidas. Puedo esforzarme para enfrentar mi miedo, no soy tan cobarde. –prometió, inflando su pecho para demostrar su determinación y valor- Pero me gustaría escuchar un poco más de ballet. –murmuró, apenada.

- Y yo mejor me voy antes que Gretel saque las palomitas de maíz. –hizo un gesto de despedida y salió del departamento. El corredor estaba en completo silencio y se sorprendió por su resolución, ni siquiera le había dicho a Arnold de su plan y ya estaba subiendo los escalones que llevaban al cuarto del chico. Por un momento pensó en regresar, pero no estaba de humor para ver a Lila bailar mientras Gretel contaba el simbolismo de "_Petrushka_" y cada personaje. No, definitivamente no estaba de humor para escuchar la versión de ese ballet con los comentarios de "_atrás de cámaras_". Aun recordaba la manera en que Gretel podía manipular a los artistas para que le dieran funciones gratis, como la vez que convenció a dos arlequines de un teatro callejero para que asistieran a una fiesta y actuaran ahí… gratis. Y como Lila era tan dulce y bondadosa, no se negaría en representar un par de bailes para la alemana sin sospechar que no era la primera ni la última en caer en los engaños de una astuta loba. No, definitivamente prefería fastidiar un poco a Arnold y tentar el terreno entre los dos. Las palabras del chico, el anuncio de sus sentimientos y la carencia de una declaración volvían todo ambiguo. Algo que no podía negarse que fuese de esa manera. Ella misma había cambiado las reglas del juego y se había dispuesto a dar el todo por el todo. Aunque ahora, que había ascendido extremadamente alto temía estarse dando ilusiones falsas y caer en picada, cual Ícaro volando cerca del sol.

El tono de su celular la sobresaltó y contestó demasiado rápido, sin querer anunciar su presencia fuera del cuarto del rubio ni perturbar a los nuevos inquilinos que se habían mudado ese día. Alarmada, contestó el teléfono la conversación de Gretel y Lila sobre musicales. Algo no de extrañarse, dado que eso también compartían en común ¿Podrían volverse amigas? La idea le dio escalofríos. Después de todo a su prima no le gustaban los santurrones.

"…_¿Me oyes, Helga?_" la rubia parpadeó un par de veces, al identificar la voz de Phoebe.

- Lo siento, imaginaba un mundo paralelo bizarro y desagradable. –respondió rápidamente, deslizándose al suelo, apoyando su espalda sobre la puerta de su departamento.

"_No preguntaré… ¿Oíste lo que te dije?_" la voz de la chica sonaba emocionada y Helga pudo distinguir que eran diferentes agitaciones, alegrías y expectativas variadas. Si alguien cometía el error de suponer que solo Phoebe había dado el ciento por ciento en su amistad, estaba equivocado, pues a su manera, Helga protegía y cuidaba a Phoebe.

- No pero asumo que son varias cosas. Así que recapitula por grado de importancia. –ordenó, cerrando los ojos, cuando su amiga estaba de ese humor, si no prestaba completa atención, los detalles se le escaparían. Mejor recordarle que hablara de tema en tema y no entremezclando todo.

"_Bueno… Orden de importancia… Veamos… Creo que… Bueno, quería saber ¿Cómo te fue? Gerald me contó lo de Chloe y le respondí varias dudas. Espero que no te moleste, pero ahora que lo sabe, pensé que podía hablar del tema libremente._" la voz al final dudaba y Helga rio.

- No hiciste nada malo, chica. Calma. –sonaba despreocupada- Estoy bien. Ellos terminaron terriblemente mal. A pesar de que la gente ama la idea de que tenga una archienemiga… lamento decir que no creo que Chloe vaya a intentar nada más. Gretel la asustó esta vida y otra. –ahogó una carcajada al recordar la escena y la manera en que toda la escena había parecido sacada de alguna película de suspenso donde persiguen a un asesino serial.

"_Entonces buscarán otras víctimas. Tú sabes cómo son las chicas como ella_" la sabia voz de Phoebe resonó en su mente. Obviamente tenía razón, si ya no tenía a quien humillar, simplemente buscaría a una chica insignificante y fácil de tratar a la que usar de tapete.

- No lo voy a permitir. –concluyó- Simplemente no lo voy a permitir. Las chicas como Chloe solo pueden ser las reinas del baile si tienen en donde pisar y apoyarse para verse más altas ¿Verdad? –Phoebe hizo un sonido de asentimiento- Pues lo único que hay que hacer es evitar que pise a otras.

"_Curioso… porque para eso necesitarás más que tus puños y las amenazas de tu prima. Vas a necesitar poder._" Helga observó el suelo y negó. No quería popularidad ni destacar de alguna manera que le trajese séquitos.

- Encontraré otra forma. –murmuró, enterrando sus dedos entre los cabellos de su flequillo.

"_Sabes que cuentas conmigo"_

- Lo sé ¿Cuál es el otro punto en la agenda? –consultó, alejándose del momento cursi.

"_Gerald_" la palabra sonó como si se tratase de algo simbólico y relativamente secreto en toda la ecuación.

- No entiendo…

"_Él está realmente sorprendido, Helga. Y no es para menos. No creo que deba contarte esto pero… me parece importante._" suspiró "_Gerald habló con Arnold hace unas horas, por teléfono. Por lo que escuché… le estaba advirtiendo_"

- ¿Advirtiendo? ¿Y ahora que hice? ¿Acaso sospecha que vaya a chuparle la vida al cabeza de balón?

"_No. Le advirtió que no te haga daño. Porque hay más de ti de lo que se puede ver. Gerald es muy leal con la gente que le ayuda. Y él siente que está en deuda contigo por todos sus errores. Yo siento que hizo algo hermoso, pero sé que tú…_" Helga soltó una carcajada burlona que ocultó rápidamente contra su mano libre, Phoebe contuvo un largo suspiro, porque había esperado esa reacción de su amiga.

- Pues tendrás que explicarle al plumero francés que: Primero, él es y será un plumero francés, está ahí para lucir gracioso, limpiar desastres, hacerte cosquillas a ti y meterse en lugares que nadie más puede. Segundo, no es mi hermano, eso ve a explicarle, no tiene que ir amenazando a su mejor amigo como si yo fuese su hermana, que vaya a hacer eso con la que tiene, que por lo que tengo entendido ya está entrando a la adolescencia y de seguro ella sí será popular. Y tercero, si me entero que anda tratándome como una dama, le voy a romper los dientes y eso te va a enojar. –sonrió de costado- ¿Entendido?

"_Entendido… ¿Sabes, Helga? No es malo recibir cariño de vez en cuando. Menos gratitud_" la voz de Phoebe era pausada y lenta, tentando el terreno.

- Por supuesto que no es malo. Simplemente a mí no me gusta _esa _forma de expresar cariño. Me da alergia, ronchas, mareos, me sabe a fresa y me muero. –giró los ojos- Ahora suelta lo que realmente me quieres decir, mujer.

"_Yo…_"

- ¿Qué hiciste? –aclaró su garganta- ¿Qué hiciste con Johanssen?

"_Yo… Es que… Fue tu culpa_" Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, dejando a un lado los notables nervios de la chica, le pareció extraño verse involucrada en algo de la pareja.

- ¡Maldición, Phoebe! ¡Habla bien! –exigió.

"_No puedo… ¡Esta mi madre cerca!_" el susurro urgente se hizo notable y Helga soltó una carcajada "_Por favor… no me lo pongas tan difícil_"

- Envíame un mensaje explicándome.

"_No puedo… No puedo… Estoy muy nerviosa…_" la rubia sonrió de lado, recordando las maneras en que a veces hablaban los amigos de Gretel cuando estaba su tío cerca.

- Bien, te diré palabras claves y así las usarás para explicarme que ocurrió. Primero quiero saber que opción es: a) Cursilería emocional, b) Besuqueos y manoseo o c) Sexo.

"…_La C_" la rubia casi se ahogó con su propia saliva y contuvo la tos para no llamar la atención de todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No! ¡No me digas cómo! ¡No quiero saber tamaños, ni olores, ni sabores del plumero! ¡Te lo advierto! ¿Pero cómo permitiste que te hiciera eso?

"_No es lo que tú crees… No es ese tipo de… C_" Helga casi deja caer el celular ¿Un trío? ¿Exhibicionismo? ¿Se grabaron? ¿Johanssen había intentado hacer algo de bondage con su amiga? ¡El muy pervertido! "_¿Helga? ¿Qué estás pensando? Por Dios, sea lo que sea que estés pesando ¡No es eso!_" y así supo que Gretel le había pervertido demasiado la mente. Pues lo lógico saltó de inmediato. Lo que debió primero pensar.

- ¿Coito, sexo ora…? –se cortó cuando escuchó un asentimiento al otro lado de la línea- ¿Él a ti o tú a…? –otro asentimiento- Déjame terminar de hablar… me haces sentir degenerada y tú fuiste la atrevida, Phoebe, no yo. –le regañó, girando los ojos- Bien. Primero, explícame por qué.

"_Él… cuando llamó a Arnold…_"

- ¿Esto involucra de alguna manera al cabeza de balón? Comienzo a preocuparme… -bromeó, consiguiendo un insulto en japonés, uno muy feo, viniendo del otro lado de la línea- Perdón… inevitable. Entiende.

"_A veces me pregunto… porque busco explicarte._" suspiró "_Cuando llamó a Arnold para protegerte. Pues… me pareció algo muy lindo… y nos comenzamos a… besar y eso…_" el susurro se hizo muy bajo "_Entonces… él bromeó que debería premiarlo y yo… no sé qué pensaba… yo solo…_"

- Lo premiaste. –concluyó y el asentimiento que escuchó, como un quejido, bastó- Entonces, digamos que "_comiste helado_" ¿Entendido?

"_¿Mantecado?_" la voz de Phoebe fue con extrañeza pero Helga respondió rápida y mordazmente.

- Helado. No mantecado. La única que se come el mantecado soy yo. Lo tuyo es un helado de hielo que viene en un palito. Ese simplón helado de hielo ¿Entendido?

"_Bueno… a algunas personas nos gusta más el helado de hielo. No empalaga y refresca…_" ¿Estaban discutiendo sobre Arnold y Gerald o sobre darles sexo oral? Posiblemente ninguna de las dos lo sabía pero por fortuna se detuvieron a tiempo "_Bien… helado… Bueno… decidí comer helado, como… premio para él. Me cuesta… explicar lo que me llevó a esa idea…_"

- Pero en su momento era una genial idea ¿No?

"_Helga…_"

- ¿Y te vino de esos helados con centro líquido que se dispara en tu boca? –bien, eso ya era crueldad de Helga. Crueldad y demasiado tiempo cerca de Gretel…

"_¡Helga!_" la voz indignada de Phoebe era una muestra de cuánto tiempo pasaba con su prima y sus terribles chistes.

- Me parece algo muy relevante en este momento. –se defendió, conteniendo la risa.

"_Si… era de esos helados_" masculló la chica "_Gerald se sintió muy feliz… y de cierta manera yo también pero… no se… no sé si apresuré las cosas o… ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ni siquiera entiendo que pensaba_" se quejó "_No es como si quisiera hacer otra cosa además de eso… Solo ocurrió ¿Hice mal? ¿Acabo de arruinarlo todo? Helga…_" bien, la rubia sabía que ese día llegaría. El día en que la amistad que tenía con Phoebe daría un paso más y comenzarían a hablar de dudas sexuales y no solo sobre las dudas que tenían sobre sus cambios físicos. Bien, era normal y era un paso importante. Helga apartó su celular y estuvo a punto de colgar… pero la consciencia no se lo permitió, volvió a acercar el celular a su oreja y respiró hondo. No debía huir de ese visceral paso.

- Desde mi perspectiva…

"_Helga… apresúrate. Mi madre quiere enseñarme a hacer empanadas caseras y la mitad de mi cerebro murió explicándote esto, así que no tengo idea de como soltarme de su petición… Necesito tu consejo… te lo ruego_" nunca Phoebe suplicaba. Nunca le exigía algo a su amistad. Siempre estaba entregando de su parte y siendo su apoyo. La rubia dejó las bromas de lado y asintió con solemnidad. Eso era importante.

- Desde mi perspectiva, no creo que hiciste algo malo ni que arruinaste todo. Pero habla con él y explícale que no quieres apresurar las cosas. Dile lo que piensas y a mi parecer, hiciste algo porque deseaste hacerlo. Y eso es bueno. No hubo presiones, por lo que entendí. Entonces fue lo correcto. Esa es mi opinión, Phoebe. Pero pon las cosas claras con el plumero francés. Porque tal vez no sea tu hermana mayor, pero soy tu mejor amiga y si me entero de que no te trata bien, lo volveré el plumero de la _Bella y la Bestia_ y te recuerdo que ese plumero era chica. –habló de corrido, con seriedad, sin respirar, pero al final relajó el tono y hasta dejó ver que estaba bromeando. Phoebe suspiró profundamente y a pesar de la larga distancia, Helga supo que estaba mucho más tranquila ahora.

"_Gracias, Helga. En serio, gracias. Mañana hablaremos más tranquilamente._" la pelinegra colgó, pero por unos momentos parecía que todo había ocurrido ahí, en el corredor de la casa de huéspedes y habían conversado largamente.

- De nada. –murmuró. Cuando habían sido niñas, se había prometido tratar mejor a Phoebe, era curioso como realmente lo cumplió cuando la chica se fue a esa academia prestigiosa y la distancia demostró que era necesario ser más francas y directas en sus emociones. La chica se levantó y agarró una vez más la laptop, que había dejado en el suelo para poder hablar. No había olvidado su misión. Menos aún, cuando desde su departamento, se escuchaba a su prima dando una apasionante explicación de porqué era más emocionante ver la interpretación en ballet de "_Sansón y Dalila_" que solo escuchar la ópera. Ni loca entraba ahí. Si de ella dependía, Lila, junto con Gretel podían hacer promesas de meñiques, volverse las mejores amigas y hasta ser hermanas de sangre, pero ni esa posibilidad apocalíptica le haría entrar ahí y escuchar horas y horas de ópera y ballet.

Helga contuvo un suspiro y se armó de valor. No ganaba nada quedándose ahí, porque esta vez no habría escándalo proveniente de su departamento que hiciera que Arnold saliera de la habitación y la descubriera en el corredor. Así que las opciones eran entrar, ser ella misma y conquistar un poco más de él o quedarse ahí afuera y ponerse a ver la miniserie de manera patética. La respuesta fue obvia.

Abrió la puerta e ingresó al dormitorio de él, avanzando como si se tratase más de su propio cuarto que uno ajeno. La luna creciente iluminaba la habitación con un resplandor de plata. Ya conocía ese lugar de memoria, cada estante u objeto. Aunque en este caso, en realidad, esa habitación carecía de objetos. Por lo menos aquellos que dijeran algo sobre su propietario. Eso le sorprendió ¿Arnold siempre había sido tan impersonal en su rincón personal? Hasta cierto punto ese lugar se parecía más a la habitación de un hostal que a la de un adolescente. No había señales que declararan los gustos del rubio. Las paredes estaban limpias, sin un poster que dijera que tipo de música escuchaba, no existía un desorden alguno que en realidad fuese una estratégica manera de poner objetos preciados, no había fotografías decorando muebles, ni medallas en las paredes. Nada.

- ¿Helga…? –la rubia giró el rostro, descubriendo al objetivo de sus indagaciones. Arnold estaba sentado sobre su cama, apoyando su espalda en la estantería que había atrás. Entre sus manos había un encuadernado libro rojo, posible motivo de su atónita expresión y el temblor de sus manos. Sin poder evitarlo, la chica soltó una carcajada al descubrirlo infraganti. El sonrojo subió al rostro de Arnold y cerró el cuaderno con fuerza, creando un sonido aún más delatador que solo animó a que la burla continuara mientras Helga dejaba su laptop sobre el escritorio del chico y lo observaba con cinismo.

- ¿Buscando una lectura ligera antes de dormir? –avanzó hacia el chico, acorralándolo rápidamente al sentarse en el espacio que había entre las piernas de él, ladeó ligeramente el rostro, con una sonrisa traviesa- Aunque eso solo podría provocar sueños agotadores ¿No crees, cabeza de balón? –consultó, estirando su mano para robarle el cuaderno pero el rubio se movió ágilmente a pesar del atrevimiento y lo escondió atrás de su espalda- ¿Qué haces? –gruñó la chica, sorprendida de no haberlo distraído lo suficiente para poder echar un vistazo al contenido que supuestamente era prohibido.

- Gretel me amenazó con matarme si dejaba que la gente incorrecta leyera sus indicaciones. –explicó, en la mirada esmeralda se podía notar una sincera disculpa, pero sin dar razón al chantaje.

- ¿Personas incorrectas? –enmarcó una ceja y luego relajó sus músculos- Chicas. –concluyó.

- No exactamente. –se relajó al notar que la peligrosa furia de Helga había pasado, no quería someterse a los violentos ataques que había visto que la chica podía dar- Gretel dijo que el cuaderno estaba prohibido para toda persona que se sienta atraída exclusivamente al cuerpo masculino. El cuaderno aconseja a los "_devotos al templo de las Diosas_", como dice al inicio. –lentamente volvió a poner sobre su regazo el objeto de polémica, pero sin soltarlo- Me dijo que si no lo cuidaba me degollaría. Y perdóname si le creo. –sonrió de lado, pero hablaba en serio.

- Oh… verdad. Lo mismo con el libro negro. –se resignó hasta cierto punto. Era una de las leyes que había puesto su prima para prestarle la guía, el cuaderno que ella tenía hablaba del cuerpo masculino y por ende solo podía leerlo quienes se sentían atraídos a este, mujeres u hombres- ¿Y qué te parece hasta ahora? –consultó.

- Realmente interesante. Aunque apenas he comenzado. –admite- Pero me sorprende lo apasionada y poética que es la narrativa. No esperaba que Gretel pudiese tomar el tema tan en serio. –notó que Helga le observaba con extrañeza- ¿Ocurre algo? –la chica negó suavemente. Pero en su mente solo recordaba los capítulos del cuaderno negro. La narrativa había sido traviesa y llena de curiosidades atrevidas al momento de hablar del cuerpo del hombre y el goce que se podía despertar de tantas maneras. Casi parecía que no lo había escrito la misma persona…

- Lee un poco. –le pidió, analizando el nuevo acertijo entre sus manos.

- ¿Qué? ¡No! –se enderezó como pudo, defensivo- Gretel me mataría.

- ¿Y desde cuándo eres tan leal a mi prima? –preguntó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos- No se va a enterar si no le dices, zopenco. Para tu información, no te implantó una cámara en la retina o algo así. Aquí solo estamos los dos. –le recordó.

Las palabras cayeron con peso absoluto. Si. Gretel no tenía que enterarse. Sin poder evitarlo comenzó reír ante su ingenua actitud, muy similar a la de los niños frente a las autoridades.

- No me culpes, ella tiene una habilidad… -negó- No, ustedes –se corrigió, inclinándose hacia adelante para tomar entre sus dedos el mentón femenino- tienen una habilidad para hacer creer al mundo que son omniscientes y omnipotentes. –Helga sonrió de lado, con orgullo- Y esa sonrisa que demuestra mi punto… -comentó, de manera distraída, mientras ladeaba el rostro como si intentara buscar otro ángulo que no hubiese admirado antes de los labios femeninos- Desde niños tienes esa sonrisa orgullosa. –explicó, entre la diversión, el placer y el fastidio- Si tan solo hubiese sabido lo fácil que puede ser… retirarla. –se acercó un poco más, notando como la chica se sonrojaba y por instinto entrecerraba los ojos al mirarlo- Ya lo hubiese llevado a la práctica hace años… -murmuró, se acercó a ella rápidamente, a pesar de saber cuál sería el resultado. Así que no le extrañó sentir como sus labios llegaban al contacto directo de la mejilla femenina y tampoco como esta se estiraba cuando Helga sonreía de costado, relajada- ¿Ves? Sonrisa borrada.

- Eres un idiota. –lo empujó una vez más. Ella sabía lo que estaba planeando en ese momento y por eso no se permitía distracciones. A pesar de lo tentativo que era profundizar ciertos… asuntos- Lee un poco. Solo quiero oír. –le apresuró, enmarcando una ceja, para demostrar que iba realmente en serio.

- Como digas… -era un juego de control pero últimamente ella se le adelantaba peligrosamente, dejándolo con las ideas al aire. La frustración lo estaba exasperando, porque no era justo. Helga estaba ahí, en su cama, de noche, solos, extremadamente cerca y sonriendo de manera traviesa ¿Y ella no quería que buscara las maneras de poner sus manos sobre su piel o besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento? Maldición… era un caballero pero no era de piedra. A ese paso iba a terminar rogándole. Rogándole por un beso, por tocarla, por sentirla estremecer.

- ¿Estás leyendo telepáticamente o qué? Porque no oigo salir sonido alguno de tu boca. –golpeó la frente del chico como si fuese una puerta y esperara que alguien saliera- ¿En qué mundo andas, cabeza de balón?

- … Lo siento. –se hizo un poco hacia atrás, reaccionando. Tomó el cuaderno, considerando que leerlo era mejor que abrazarla y exigirle el derecho que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Arnold carraspeó, notando como la sangre cada vez se calentaba con más fuerza en él. Días atrás había creído que podía tener el asunto controlado ¿Ahora? Agradecía su autocontrol porque si no estaría en un hospital o tan humillado que se escondería de por vida en su habitación. Notó la mirada azulada expectante y él quiso decirle lo injusto que era que ella pudiese exigirle siempre y él solo lograrlo cuando la tomaba por sorpresa y con la guardia baja. Maldijo mentalmente y retomó su atención hacia las páginas que había estado leyendo, deslizó sus dedos varias páginas atrás a una parte que le había interesado y se aclaró la voz, leyendo pausadamente- "_…Imagina que has tenido un día agotador, de esos días en que el sol parece empeñarse en apuntar directamente sobre tu cabeza y debes caminar constantemente de un lugar a otro sin encontrar una sombra. Uno de esos días en donde no hay tiempo para nada, ni para aplacar la sed, pero cuando por fin logras terminar tus obligaciones, te detienes a beber algo helado y refrescante, esa bebida deliciosa que tanto has disfrutado toda tu vida ¿Imaginas la sensación? ¿Lo tremendamente refrescante y sabrosa que la encuentras? No importa cuántas veces hayas disfrutado esa bebida. En ese momento, la sensación es mil veces mejor y todo tu cuerpo se estremece, rindiéndole culto a la salvación. Así debes sentir…_" –levantó la mirada, con una sonrisa pequeña- "_...cuando beses a una mujer._" –notó como la chica se sonrojaba ligeramente y retomó la lectura- "_Sus labios tendrán el poder de ocultar el sol, apartar el calor, reanimar tu cuerpo y llenar de energía tu alma. No, no hablo de amor, el amor no tiene nada que ver al momento de disfrutar el cuerpo femenino. Solo existe fe y culto. Pero esta en tus manos realizar el hechizo correcto, los movimientos indicados, para que ese milagroso templo te bendiga. Y lo sabrás: Dios es mujer. Y tú, en ese beso, lo creerás._" –cerró el cuaderno, aun sorprendido de que fuese Gretel quien escribiese eso, había sido una de los tantos momentos en que se había detenido incrédulo por la autora pero estremeciéndose por las palabras.

Helga sentía que había caído en una dimensión diferente. Realmente el libro negro no tenía esa narrativa. Ni por asomo ¿Qué era todo ese sensorial y filosófico diálogo que tuteaba al lector? ¿Para Gretel era eso una mujer? ¿Sentir a una mujer? ¿Un templo y culto? Porque si era así, entonces a los hombres los veía como una aventura y una cacería en donde al final sorpresivamente había que perder para ganar… Morir para vivir. Abrió los ojos asombrada y dio un brinco, saliendo de la cama y sacando su celular.

- ¿Helga? –Arnold se movió para seguirla pero ella lucía alterada, siendo alumbrada por la pantalla del celular- ¿Ocurre algo?

- ¡Silencio cabeza de balón! –le urgió, continuando con su búsqueda hasta encontrar el mensaje de su prima en donde citaba a la admiradora secreta de Will, releyó hasta encontrar la parte que le interesaba "…_hasta morir por ti, renacer en ti, pertenecer a ti_". Muy lentamente levantó el rostro, siendo observada por un intrigado chico- Suena como Gretel. –murmuró sorprendida y para ella sonó como si realmente estuviese en un universo paralelo, la idea era realmente ilógica y su cerebro casi le dolía por intentar encontrar sentido a todo eso.

El mensaje de la admiradora secreta sonaba como la narradora del libro rojo y la narradora del libro negro. Poética pero cazadora, apasionada y lujuriosa, sierva y vencedora ¿Los dos lados de la alemana?

- No entiendo. –el rubio sospechaba peligrosamente que no se refería a lo que acaba de leerle, porque estaba seguro que eso no sonaba ni por asomo a la chica que él estaba conociendo.

Helga avanzó a él impulsada por una fuerte energía que la llevó no solo a subirse a la cama sino a gatear hasta él, quedando sentada sobre su regazo, frente a frente. Y eso hubiese sido tremendamente estimulante para cualquier chico adolescente sino fuese porque tenía la cegadora luz del celular de la rubia contra su cara y a ella con una mirada desquiciante.

- ¡Suena como Gretel! –insistió, pero tuvo que esperar a que Arnold se acostumbrara a la luz y pudiese distinguir las letras del viejo mensaje que había leído el día de ayer- Esta parte. –le regañó, urgiéndolo a comprender, señalando la misma sección de palabras que retumbaron en su cabeza- Piensa en lo que acabas de leer y en la Gretel que conoces, la mitad lobo, mitad gata ¿No te suena similar? –estaba a punto de zarandearlo a ver si las únicas dos neuronas del chico hacían conexión de una buena vez.

- …un poco. Pero no puedes decir que es ella. –Arnold levantó la mirada, extrañado- Tú misma me has dicho que no sienten nada el uno por el otro. –le recordó y por supuesto, Helga no podía explicarle que Gretel había tenido su primera experiencia sexual con un hombre con Will- Y no veo a tu prima haciendo de anónima admiradora y burlándose de ella misma luego…

- Tal vez es de familia el negar sentimientos y burlarse de ellos. –Helga estaba tan obstinada que no podía oírse lo ridículamente patética que sonaba refiriéndose a ella misma de esa manera tan despectiva- Podría ser ¿No? Gretel es ilógica.

- Y por lo mismo esto no tiene sentido. –era increíble que fuese él quien tuviese que darle lecciones a Helga sobre su propia prima, a la que parecía conocer tan bien- Porque sería lógico que ella estuviese enamorada de él, pero como dijiste, ella no sigue la lógica.

- Y por lo mismo desechamos la idea y cuando nos enteremos de que es verdad se demostraría que Gretel es ilógica e inexplicable. –respondió con terquedad.

- Bueno, eso vuelve todo esto un círculo sin fin. –negó- ¿Por qué no le preguntas y ya?

- …porque si fuese verdad, significa que no me lo ha dicho. –se cruzó de brazos, mirando a un lado- Eso quiere decir que de cierta forma, no ha tenido la confianza suficiente para darme esa información ¿Por qué me la daría ahora? –bufó, sintiendo el repentino impulso de regresar a su departamento, sacar a la bailarina de Lila al corredor y exigir respuestas. Pero no podía hacer eso.

- Entonces déjalo de lado. –le ofreció Arnold, intentando alejarla de esas ideas locas.

Helga levantó su mano para enseñarle el anillo de titanio y la U de cobre en el centro, agitó su mano como si fuese muestra suficiente para explicar su teoría.

- El regalo de la admiradora de Will. –explicó- Esto es muy caro para que una adolescente promedio pueda darle a alguien. Pero si propio de Gretel, que tiene todo su dinero bien guardado.

- Interesante. –el chico tomó la mano femenina y la acercó a su rostro- Yo conozco este anillo. –Helga se tensó por completo, intrigada- No este anillo específico. Pero sé que es. Mi padre tiene uno, es un reloj solar. –explicó.

- ¿Un reloj? –Arnold asintió, le retiró delicadamente el anillo para girarlo y apreciar como el cobre no formaba un aro completo en el centro.

- Esto no es un adorno cualquiera. –el rubio posicionó su pulgar e índice en las respectivas puntas de la U de cobre presionando hacia adentro- Aquí hay un pequeño seguro de resortes que si empujar suelta el cobre. –soltó el agarre y el adorno salió del centro del anillo, lo tomó y lo paró con las puntas hacia arriba sobre dos pequeñas hendiduras que tenía el anillo de titanio- Si pones así el cobre, extenderá una sombra cuando lo ilumines con el sol y te dirá la hora. Mi padre lo usaba mucho en sus viajes y me lo mostró. –observó a Helga- Eso no suena muy propio de tu prima para regalar a un chico que no se dedica a coleccionar cosas como estas.

- Hay una inscripción en el cobre. –la chica tomó el anillo y leyó el grabado- "_Un segundo me miraste y caí en esta prohibida emoción_". Te digo: es Gretel, zopenco. –insistió.

- ¿Y ahora, por qué? –consultó, cruzándose de brazos, observando como la alta chica, sobre su regazo, lucía mucho más imponente.

- Porque Will una vez me comentó como se conocieron. Él me dijo que casi todos los chicos de su salón habían alucinado por Gretel desde el primer día, por su forma de vestir, de verse, de actuar y de hablar. Pero mientras ella se dedicaba a volverse la mujer más temida por todos los chicos, Will, desde que la vio, supo que era única y valía oro. Así que se empeñó en ser su amigo y… -resaltó la importante parte del relato- Gretel admitió que cuando ella entró al aula por primera vez para conocer a sus compañeros, quien le había llamado la atención en primer lugar fue Will ¿No lo notas? ¿Tengo que dibujártelo? La primera vez que se observaron los enlazó y ella se fue enamorando.

- …yo creo que no hablamos de la misma chica. –contestó resignado.

- Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero ella puede enamorarse perdidamente, Wolfgang tuvo ese privilegio. –explicó, sin entrar en detalles. El tema era tan delicado y a la vez del pasado, que nunca se estaba tan segura si la alemana había olvidado sus emociones o no por el chico.

- Will y Wolfgang son muy diferentes como para que se enamore de uno y luego del otro. –la rubia le arrebató el anillo y volvió a acomodarlo, mientras sacaba su celular- ¿Qué haces?

- Escribo. –ni siquiera lo miró.

- ¿En mi regazo? –insistió.

- Si. –entrecerró los ojos, pero no levantó la mirada, concentrada en lo que ponía en su mensaje.

- ¿Cómoda?

- Como el nirvana. –respondió con sarcasmo, enviando el mensaje- ¿Por qué eres tan quejoso con todo lo que hago? –gruñó, cruzándose de brazos pero una sonrisa ladeada se formó en sus labios y batió sus pestañas rápidamente, fingiendo inocencia- ¿No se supone que estás enamorado de mí? Pues he aquí tu premio. –señaló la postura en la que se encontraban.

Y por supuesto, sería algo íntimo y para tomar en cuenta, la rubia estaba sentada sobre las piernas masculinas, frente a frente, con la cercanía suficiente para no necesitar levantar la voz y ser escuchada, sus muslos rodeaban las caderas de Arnold y sus tobillos estaban entrecruzados en la espalda de él, una de sus manos usaba de apoyo la rodilla del chico y con la otra sostenía el celular, dejando que la luz del mismo los alumbrara. Pero había una despreocupación en todo el acto…

- Gracias por usarme de silla, es lo que siempre había soñado. –rodó los ojos, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el cielo a través de los cristales que hacían de techo.

Realmente había una despreocupación en el acto que resultaba casi incómodo. Algo así como una familiaridad. No, el chico retiró esa última palabra como si fuese algo inconcebible. Más bien, el tipo de agrado que existía entre ambos era muy similar al que había visto entre Gretel y Will, platónico, simbólico, de entera confianza, muy inocente, como si fuesen más amigos que dos personas destinadas a estar juntas, porque lo que la alemana tenía con el pelirrojo era amistad, eso estaba más que seguro, por muchas ideas que tuviese Helga al respecto. El simple planteando de que hubiesen pasado a ese camino, le molestó. Porque la tranquilidad y despreocupación venía por parte de la rubia. Él estaba constantemente haciendo sus movimientos, teniendo que controlarse nueve de cada diez veces para no tocarla, diciéndose que era vergonzoso observarla y reparar más en la manera en que la tira de alguna playera se deslizaba por su hombro a prestar atención a clases.

Helga lucía demasiado tranquila, a pesar de haber dado los primeros movimientos, ahora parecía constantemente rechazarlo o esquivarlo, como un estúpido juego. Y eso lo estaba poniendo al límite de su razón y más allá. Por ejemplo, en ese momento, mientras él se concentraba en la frustración para apartar sus pensamientos de la cálida sensación que se distribuía ahí donde el cuerpo femenino lo tocaba, Helga observaba su celular con un empeño que lo estaba fastidiando. Ella era así, desde la infancia, le atormentaba con su ilógica, le hacía dedicarle horas y horas a analizarla como si se tratara de un enigma del que dependiese su vida. Pero ¿A qué rayos estaba jugando ella?

Repentinamente el celular femenino sonó, consiguiendo que ella diera un brinco sobre su regazo y él tuviese que aguantar el jadeo de sorpresa y placer que le recorrió ¿Y ella? Pues inmutable, se arrodilló y separó de él.

- Ya decía yo que el descubrimiento reciente te interesaría. Ya me estaba preocupando que no llamaras o aparecieras golpeando la puerta. –Helga hablaba con naturalidad en el teléfono, sentándose en el suelo, una costumbre que Arnold había descubierto que ella hacía en los momentos en que se sentía cómoda con la persona al otro lado de la línea- Si, fue el cabeza de balón el que me enseñó eso. –la rubia levantó la mirada al chico- Estoy en su cuarto, íbamos a ver una película pero nos entretuvimos con el enigma de tu anillo, que resultó ser un reloj solar. –asintió, retomando la conversación, obviamente no le había dicho a su interlocutor sobre su teoría de Gretel enamorada- Bien, ahora lo hago. –dejó el celular sobre la cama y aplastó un botón, mientras se sentaba junto a Arnold- Listo, estás en altavoz.

"_Te pedí que me pasaras al chico, no que me pusieras en altavoz_" Will sonaba divertido, dificultando el regaño "_Hey" _saludó.

- Esto es casi lo mismo. –respondió Helga, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Saludos. –Arnold respondió algo extrañado- ¿Me necesitas para algo?

"_No, para nada. Solo quería agradecerte por lo del anillo. No me educaron en una estación de autobuses como a las primas_" se escuchó la risa enérgica y ligera del pelirrojo, que fácilmente se contagió en el rubio, logrando que Helga le diese un ligero golpe en el costado.

- Eres de lo peor.

"_Y así me amas, Pataki. En todo caso, asumo que dado que se te dio por jugar al club de la pelea, no tuviste tiempo de rastrear a mi admiradora ¿No?_" la naturalidad con la que Will hablaba de esas cosas, demostraba su seguridad. Él no había caído en ninguna crisis, su corazón no se había disparado al descubrir el anillo ni había perdido el sueño. Bien, alguien sentía algo por él o por lo menos, creía sentirlo. Eso le era interesante, que le dejase un regalo así era arriesgado y atrevido, que fuese algo tan poco común hablaba de una persona poco común. Tan simple como eso, quería conocerla, quería saber quién era y saber por qué había hecho todo eso. El chico le estaba rindiendo respeto y éxtasis a su desconocida admiradora, con un respeto casi receloso "_Porque ya quiero que me devuelvas mi anillo_."

- No… no tuve tiempo y mañana no voy a clases… Gretel quiere que le ayude con la apuesta que le pusieron.

- ¿La va a hacer en serio? –preguntó sorprendido Arnold.

- Completamente. Aunque deteste todo eso, lo hará con su propio sello y será la mejor. –giró los ojos, mientras por el celular se escuchaba las carcajadas de Will- No tengo idea de que planea, pero van a lograr que llame la atención de todo el mundo. Y yo lo grabaré para las futuras generaciones.

"¿_Entonces nos van a abstener de su divina presencia? Espero que le avises a tu protegido, angelito de la guarda_" picó.

- Geraldo puede morirse esperándome. –gruñó, recordando el efusivo recibimiento del día anterior- Ya el cabeza de balón lo va a consolar. Y a ti que te consuele tu admiradora secreta, zanahoria.

"_Malvada. Lo que te debería preocupar es que hacen los ratones cuando las gatas no están_" Helga soltó una carcajada despectiva que tuvo que ocultar con sus manos para no despertar a todo el edificio "_Oye… pero si es pasada la medianoche. No seas tan salvaje_."

- Lo siento… pero ustedes… -la rubia observó al chico a su lado- Se portan demasiado bien. Todo lo contrario, mañana se van a aburrir sin nuestra divina presencia.

- Por eso necesito mi propio club de fanáticas. –bromeó Arnold, girando los ojos.

"_Pataki ¿No le has dicho? Pero si las tie…_" la chica colgó rápidamente el teléfono.

- ¡Helga!

- ¿Qué? –desesperada, puso el celular a sus espaldas, con un pequeño sonrojo.

- ¿Por qué le colgaste a tu amigo? –preguntó, desconfiado.

- ¿Qué? Ah… por nada. Es que ya es tarde y… creo que oí un ruido… -apartó la vista, rascándose la mejilla con una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Helga…

- Lo juro. Un ruido. Unos pasos… si, unos femeninos ¡De tu madre! Imagínate lo que te haría si nos viera a estas horas juntos. –por mucha amenaza que intentaba dar la chica, era obvio que Arnold estaba despreocupado del asunto.

- ¿No será que olvidaste hablarme de cierto club de fans? –consultó, frunciendo el ceño. Pero la chica no le observaba, continuaba dedicándole miradas al entorno, buscando algo que la distrajese o le diese pie para cambiar de tema.

- Para nada ¿Qué tal si vemos "_It_"? Para eso vine. –se cruzó de brazos, retomando esa actitud de hace años atrás, frunciendo el ceño y mostrando una agresividad y acritud capaz de asustar a muchos valientes- Así que deja de fastidiar, cabeza de balón. –intentó levantarse, pero el chico la tomó de la cintura y la jaló sobre su regazó. Pero en esa ocasión las cosas habían cambiado, ella terminó acunada en el regazo masculino, con el rostro de Arnold sobre ella, con completa seriedad.

- Helga. –era una advertencia, seca y directa. La rubia apartó la vista, porque hasta ella podía percatarse que no era un juego.

- Bien… -el chico relajó un poco el agarre, pero la mantuvo entre sus brazos. Así que simplemente suspiró y observó los bordes de sus shorts- ¿Recuerdas el foro, verdad? –Arnold asintió- Hace unos días Gretel me enseñó que había un tema dedicado a los atractivos chicos nuevos y muchas chicas consideraban que eras… lindo. –se encogió de hombros, su voz había bajado relativamente hasta volverse un susurro, sus mejillas mostraban un pequeño sonrojo y dócil en su lugar, jugaba con los bordes de la tela de sus shorts- Bueno… lindo, atractivo, dulce y muy caballeroso e interesante. Algunas han bromeado con pedir un cuarto aquí para estar más cerca. Y eso… -levantó la mirada azulada, apretando sus labios para contener las ganas de hacer un mohín casi infantil. Para su sorpresa el rubio le observaba con ternura- ¿Qué? –preguntó alterada, buscando apartarse.

Pero Arnold no la dejó, en un movimiento la tenía entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo de manera cálida. El corazón de la chica se disparó rápidamente, Helga se quedó estática un par de segundos pero no pudo evitar entregarse a la sensación y disfrutar del contacto. Algo tan simple le hacía querer decirle que lo amaba y que en ese momento se sentía segura, pero no quería precipitarse.

- Estaba preocupado. –admitió Arnold, se separó un poco para observarla- Hoy solo podía pensar que han cambiado muchas cosas y todos parecen avanzar contigo, profundizando vínculos y eso… hasta hace un momento pensaba que me veías como un amigo.

Helga no pudo evitarlo, incrédula soltó una carcajada demasiado burlona, que logró molestarlo. La soltó de golpe, haciendo que cayera acostada sobre sus piernas, pero eso no la detuvo. La risa, femenina, alta, llena de libertad y goce, retumbaba con crueldad contra su sincera confesión. Lo único que el chico pudo hacer fue taparle la boca para que no despertara a todo el barrio, pero eso detenía la risa hasta que ella misma luchó por ser liberada y sostuvo los brazos del rubio para que no se alejara.

- Lo siento… lo siento… -pedía, riendo- No es lo que tú crees… -rio por última vez y se enderezó hasta sentarse sobre el regazo masculino, mirándolo frente a frente, acortando la distancia entre ellos, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa. Su celular sonó, anunciando un mensaje pero no le prestó atención- No me río por maldad. Pero eres increíble ¡Hasta ayer nos besábamos y todo! ¿Quieres confirmaciones cada día? ¿Memorándums? "_Cabeza de balón. Hoy también te amo. Próxima confirmación en cuatro horas_" ¿Eso? No sabía que fueses tan inseguro. –se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- No puedes culparme de eso. –se defendió, frustrado- Contigo, todo cambia de un día para el otro. Siempre. Todo estaba bien y un día comenzaste a odiarme. Cuando supe lidiar con eso, un día decidiste que era bueno declararte y besarme. Cuando pensé que me querías y te pedí ser novios, me dijiste que no. En el momento que decidí hablarte del tema, tú te aislaste del mundo. Bien, también pude hacerme a la idea y un día resultó que querías ser mi amiga. Asombroso, aunque me atormentara la sangre, lo acepté, pero un día me dijiste que siempre me amabas. No me culpes por suponer que mañana me dirás que no, que no soy tan asombroso y llamativo como otros chicos que conociste en Alemania y te escriben a diario. –ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y antes que comenzara a enojarse, él levantó las manos de manera inocente- Dijiste que podía revisar tu celular ¿Recuerdas? En la enfermería, cuando dormías. No lo hice pero comenzó a vibrar y supuse que serían nuestros amigos. Al inicio lo fue… -rodó los ojos- y luego llegó un mensaje de un tal Scott pidiéndote una visita domiciliaria a sus sueños, luego un Ernest diciendo que no olvides llevarle las fotos de cuando eras modelo o no te devolverá las de _esa vez_ en la piscina. –su voz se volvía cada vez más molesta y frustrada. Aunque su enojo no era hacia ella, sino hacia esos hombres sin rostros y esos recuerdos desconocidos- Y Varick manda a decir que por tu culpa tiene un ojo morado porque mientras besaba a una chica susurró tu nombre. –Helga tuvo que contener las ganas de reírse de manera ensordecedora porque no hubiese sido justo. El pasado de una mujer solía ser mucho más doloroso para los hombres que viceversa. El orgullo masculino era demasiado delicado y no tenían las artimañas femeninas para vencer a los fantasmas del pasado.

- Arnold… -murmuró, sin saber por dónde empezar.

- Créeme, Helga. Me estoy escuchando, entiendo lo ridículo que sueno. –sonrió de costado, resignado- Yo no tengo que competir con tu posible club de admiradores de la preparatoria. Primero, porque muy seriamente no creo que alguno de esos chicos sea de tu interés y segundo, porque están aquí. Mi problema es que mi más grande competencia tiene un pasado contigo y esta regada por Europa ¿Sabes? Yo tenía ganas de ir allá, ahora estaría feliz si nunca piso ese lugar. –logró hacerla reír y él sonrió, satisfecho- Si esto no es amor, Helga ¿Qué es? Porque yo siento que te amo y cada vez que intento demostrarlo me das una palmada en la cabeza como si fuese un perro que ha aprendido un truco. Un día me darás una croqueta y no me extrañaré. –frunció el ceño pero ella seguía animada, con un suave sonrojo pero sin ninguna alteración. Y eso era lo que le molestaba, ella lucía tan tranquila como si le invitara a comer un helado.

- ¿Qué es? Bueno… imagina a un bebe que no presta atención a un juguete que siempre ha estado ahí y no le ha dado importancia por lo mismo. Pero si otro bebe toma el juguete, el primero se pone a llorar y a hacer berrinche hasta que le den el juguete. Y cuando lo tenga, jugará un poco y lo botará. Puede ser eso, puede ser un berrinche al ego. –se encogió de hombros, pero era obvio que ella no creía eso. Solo respondía.

- Entonces… déjame demostrarte que hablo en serio. Déjame enseñarte que no son hormonas y golpes al ego. –pidió, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la rubia- Ten una cita conmigo, después de las pruebas para los equipos. –Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y esta vez lo logró, el profundo sonrojo, la mirada abierta completamente llena de sorpresa- ¿Eso es un sí? –consultó.

- Veamos "_It_" por favor. –susurró, como en trance.

- ¿En la cita? –preguntó, divertido.

- Ahorita… -parpadeó, mirándolo con desesperación- Veamos la serie antes de que salga corriendo. –urgió. El rubio soltó una carcajada y la abrazó, besando su mejilla, logrando más temblor de parte de ella- No ayudas… -casi chilló.

- Bien, bien… no queremos que Helga 4.2 se reinicie y tengamos que llamar al técnico calificado ¿No? –la rubia le observó extrañada sin entender y él se encogió de hombros- Chiste de Gretel.

- A veces dudo que no le agradas… -masculló, observando como Arnold se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía al escritorio para tomar la laptop de la chica.

- Cuando me llevó con ella a los vestidores y se cambiaba, me explicó que soy de la familia y la familia no se escoge. Supongo que debo estar feliz de que le agrado más que Olga y su extraño primo Mijaíl. –comentó, acercándose. Helga se rio, mientras negaba.

- No, no, te equivocas, es Otto Eduard Leopold von Bismarck-Schönhausen en el cuerpo de un niño de ocho años y es nuestro sobrino. –ambos sonrieron con burla. Eso también era nuevo, ver como Arnold realmente podía disfrutar de una broma algo oscura a costa de alguien.

- También… -el chico se calmó, pero manteniendo su buen humor, compartiendo en ese gesto el interés de hablar de algo que consideraba agradable pero también era serio- me pidió que si por fin lograba convencerte, su regla más importante era…

- ¿Qué mantuviese mi virginidad donde la dejó? –consultó, cruzándose de brazos, mirándolo entre burla y soberbia al saber lo que últimamente su prima se empeñaba en decir.

- No. –él mantenía su buen humor, así que definitivamente era algo importante o por lo menos, algo que él considerara relevante- Su regla más importante era que no le robara el tiempo que tiene para pasar contigo. –Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus labios se separaron suavemente. Ese era el gesto que él buscaba, el descubrimiento de ser alguien tan importante para un ser querido, siempre era agradable, pero para ella, que había vivido bajo la sombra de su hermana y aislada del resto de jóvenes, la sensación debía ser mucho más impactante y novedosa- Por eso te pido que tengas una cita conmigo el miércoles. Ya que mañana pasarás con Gretel ¿Qué dices? –ladeó ligeramente el rostro- No he recibido una respuesta aun.

- Yo… -la chica desvió la mirada, rascándose suavemente la nuca- Creo que… es… muy pronto… -se encogió de hombros- es decir…

- Helga ¿Estás…? –Arnold se sorprendió, mirándola con incredulidad y diversión- No puede ser. –declaró- Tienes miedo. –la chica dio un respingón, observándolo con extrañeza- ¡Si! Tienes miedo.

- ¡Helga G. Pataki no le tiene…!

- ¡Lo tienes! –le cortó, con un repentino júbilo, comprendiendo al fin ciertas cosas- Helga G. Pataki tiene miedo a la realidad. –entrecerró la mirada, disfrutando de su victoria- Tienes miedo de desilusionarte, de que las cosas no sean como has planeado, que yo no sea como lo habías imaginado. Tienes miedo. –aseguró- Tienes miedo de que la realidad no se compare con tu imaginación. Puedes sonar muy madura pero sigues siendo una chica con las mismas inseguridades que cualquier adolescente de nuestra edad. Tienes miedo. –no podía dejar de decirlo. Y no era por crueldad, era porque entonces todo tenía sentido. Los mensajes cruzados, las ocasiones en que ella lo esquivaba o luchaba por valerse por sí misma de manera excesiva a pesar de que podía contar con él, las constantes insistencias en prolongar cualquier acercamiento emocional. Simplemente, Helga tenía miedo a desilusionarse- Tienes miedo a lo nuestro.

- ¡No tengo miedo, cabeza de balón! –le dio un empujón algo brusco, que si no fuese por estar sentados en la cama, lo hubiese mandado varios metros lejos- ¿Quién te crees? Por supuesto que no tengo miedo, menos de algo que respecte a ti.

- Pruébalo. –sonrió de costado.

- ¿Qué?

- Pruébalo. Simplemente ten una cita conmigo el miércoles, después de almorzar. Tú y yo, sin nadie más. –la sonrisa en los labios del chico buscaba retarla a jugar en eso con él.

- Trato hecho. –se estrecharon la mano como si cerraran un trato en lugar de concordar una primera cita entre ambos. Algo que debía ser completamente romántico, se había vuelto una competencia.

- Bien. Ahora… -puso la laptop sobre sus piernas y se apoyó contra el librero, observando la pantalla- ¿Vamos a ver "_It_"? –consultó.

- Si. –murmuró, poniéndose junto a él, preguntándose si mejor no declaraban eso como una cita y así salía rápidamente de todo ese embrollo.

Ambos se acomodaron, conversando un poco sobre la serie corta, recordando que en algún momento de la infancia realmente el payaso de la misma los había asustado, la frase "_Todos flotan_", había sonado mucho más terrorífica en el pasado que en ese momento. Pero acorde pasaban las escenas, descubrieron que uno de los íconos del terror de su juventud en realidad era algo completamente absurdo y casi una comedia desde la cínica perspectiva adolescente. Y lamentablemente era una comedia que fácilmente perdía su gracia y ninguno de los dos se extrañó cuando, en silencio, acordaron apartar la computadora y dormirse sobre las sábanas y con la ropa del día puesta. El sueño y el agotamiento mental, había hecho creer que sería apenas una siesta, pero la profundidad de la quimera los tomó por sorpresa y fácilmente cayeron dormidos.

**Continuará….**

**Nota de Autora: **Me he sorprendido de algo. En algunos reviews se preocupan de que tardé en subir capítulo ¡Tardé siete días! Venga… siete días no es nada. Yo sé que actualizaba dos veces por semana pero les explicaré que pasó: Un miembro femenino de mi círculo wicca fue operada, lamentablemente ella no es de este país, así que un puñado de personas estuvimos cuidándola. No fue una operación seria, pero si una que requiere un mes de reposo absoluto. Así que no he estado cerca de una computadora excepto los fines de semana. Ahora, antes de que entren en crisis: La historia está terminada. Si, ya terminada, con todo y el epílogo. Así que no es una historia que se vaya a quedar inconclusa ni nada. Simplemente me gusta revisar los capítulos ya escritos con tiempo antes de publicarlos y eso me lleva a subirlos una vez por semana, cuando estoy en casa y no en cualquier momento sin leerlos.

Por otro lado ¡Ustedes son sorprendentes! El anterior capítulo me tienen agradeciendo los 150 y en este debo decir: ¡Gracias por los 200 reviews! ¿Cincuenta de un capítulo a otro? Yo creo que ustedes lo hacen más por ver que más improviso y reírse malévolamente de mi comedero de cabeza personal ¿Verdad? ¡A mí no me engañan! Bromeo, bromeo. Ustedes saben la emoción que me da leer sus comentarios ¡Más aún! Cuando me comentan anécdotas que la historia les ha dado o me cuentan de canciones o películas, libros o anime que van relacionando con alguna escena. No tienen idea, termino en mi propio y personal paraíso terrenal.

Ahora bien, les tengo un regalito (que no es por los 200 reviews) que tendrá sentido en el siguiente capítulo. Ya ahí me dirán que les parece, porque ahorita no les ha de parecer más que música sin sentido, terriblemente mezclada (lo cual seguirán pensando en el siguiente capítulo, lo sé, lo sé). Así que, para llamar la atención de los que no leen la nota de autora (porque ustedes y yo sabemos que existen personas así): **¡Atención! ¡Atención! ¡Obsequio gratuito aquí!** En youtube, pueden encontrarlo si ponen en el buscador de la página "CSL CPTL XII", sin las comillas, las iniciales significan "Cómame señor lobo, capítulo XII". El nombre del video es exactamente "CSL CPTL XII" y esta subido por "Maya Flores", mi alias de escritora independiente. El remix no es tan bueno, ojo. Lamentablemente mis editores de video y audio los tuve que desinstalar hace mucho tiempo porque pesaban demasiado y la prioridad para mí era/es instalarme videojuegos (las prioridades que tengo, lo se…). Así que tengo editores muy simples, lo que hizo un trabajo no muy asombroso pero… ¡Quería darles un obsequio esporádico!

Ahora si **¡Regalo por 200 reviews! ¡Este no es un simulacro! ¡Repito! ¡Este no es un simulacro! **Mi opción se inspiró en que muchos lectores varias veces comentan que desearían leer un Bonus Track sobre algo que saben que no ocurrió ni ocurrirá y por ende se iban a quedar con las ganas. Así que me dije ¿Por qué no? ¡Fics de un fic! ¿Quién dijo miedo? Mi idea es "**What if…?**", estos serían una subcategoría de los Bonus Track que ustedes piden y se publicaría junto con los mismos al final del epílogo. Un "What if…?" es esas ideas bizarras que les han ido naciendo a lo largo de la historia: "¿Qué pasaría si Gretel y Will hubiesen asistido a la pública 118 cuando Arnold tenía 9 años?", "¿Qué hubiese pasado si Gretel hubiese conocido a Arnold cuando Helga pasaba sus grandes depresiones a los 12 años en Alemania?", "¿Cómo hubiese sido una relación romántica de Will con Gretel?" o "¿Qué hubiese pasado si Gerald se hubiese enamorado de esta nueva Helga?". Ustedes saben, esas ideas imposibles que por alguna razón, mientras leían la historia, les invadía. Ahora pueden pedirlas. Todas ellas. No importa que tan locas son (Como por ejemplo "¿Qué hubiese pasado si Gerald se hubiese enamorado de Stella?"). Todo se desarrolla en el mismo contexto de la historia pero con ese giro de trama que ustedes pedirían ¿Qué les parece? ¡Que lluevan los universos alternos! ¡Que lluevan!

Y bueno, como siempre:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Archivos Calientes**: La siguiente historia que publique será una recopilación de capítulos únicos donde se contarán las escenas picantes y censuradas de esta historia. No olviden pedir las que quieran. Recuerden que debieron ser mencionadas o deben ser posibles que ocurran (nada de parejas o amantes que no son parte de la historia). Estas historias están correlacionados entre sí. Para más información revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo X.**

Gracias por su apoyo y su increíble manera de animarme. Yo sé que me dicen que no debo agradecer, pero créanme, yo lo hago: ¡Gracias!

Por favor, si no tienen cuenta aquí ¡Anímense a crearse una! ¿Por qué? ¿Se preguntan por qué? ¡Por qué muchas veces quiero responderles y no tengo a donde! ¿No les parece suficiente razón? ¿Aplacar mi tormento? ¿Calmar mis ganas de agradecerles y decirles lo que opino? ¿No se han dado cuenta lo terriblemente charlona que soy? ¡Tengan piedad!

Un abrazo enorme:

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	13. Capítulo XII

**Capítulo XII**

- No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto. –masculló, esquivando a la gente que caminaba hacia su destino esa mañana. Por pura agilidad estaba encontrando abrirse paso sin noquear a los pobres infelices que habían decidido interponerse entre ella y su destino- ¡No puedo creer que me convencieras de esto! –regresa a ver sobre su hombro, lamentablemente Gretel iba varios metros atrás, así que seguramente no le iba a escuchar.

Una vez más revisó su celular, tenían cinco minutos para llegar a tiempo. Usualmente ese no era un problema, no tenía una vena de chica responsable y puntual, pero lamentablemente, dado que se había dejado convencer de su prima, era una prioridad llegar a tiempo, por si hubiese la posibilidad de que las dejasen fuera todo se iría al demonio. Y en realidad eso sería mejor para Helga, pero los nervios que golpeteaban en su cerebro le hacían estar ansiosa con todo y para todo. En un momento así, maldecía el día en que su prima había aprendido a manipular a las personas a su completa conveniencia y ella misma no había aprendido a ser inmune a ese encanto.

Por otro lado, la había tomado con la guardia baja. Cuando la alarma egocéntrica, ingeniosa y ególatra de Arnold comenzó a llamar con urgencia, ella buscó ocultarse bajo almohadas y cobijas. Logrando de esa manera desordenar la cama que había permanecido tendida todo ese tiempo. El chico se había despertado y con una naturalidad abrumadora, se había inclinado y besado los labios de Helga. Gracias al letargo del sueño y a la cálida sensación, se encontró a ella misma fantaseando con despertar a lado de ese chico el resto de su vida ¿Sería una locura planear vivir juntos desde la universidad? No era una idea tan descabellada considerando que ambos iban a estudiar política y podrían ir a la misma universidad y coincidir en algunas clases. Él sería un distinguido diplomático y ella una aspirante al senado y posteriormente presidenta.

Helga había suspirado profundamente, sin notar que Arnold había abandonado la habitación para irse a bañar, pero cuando la repentina soledad le sorprendió se recordó lo arriesgado que era mantenerse en ese lugar y ser descubierta por la familia del chico. Por cuestiones de la vida había logrado conseguir la aprobación de toda la familia Shortman y era algo que le gustaría mantener dada la mala relación que tenía con su familia directa. Por fortuna se había quedado dormida vestida, así que no estaba en una situación comprometedora.

Después de eso, entre el éxtasis de una vida cálida y romántica y el sueño, había rescatado su laptop y bajado a su departamento. Ahí comenzó el verdadero problema. A pesar de ser tan temprano, Gretel estaba levantada, llevaba una de las viejas camisetas de béisbol de Will como pijama y estaba descalza. Lo curioso era verla dándole la espalda y mirando hacia la habitación de Helga. La chica, extrañada, se acercó, notando como su prima se estaba riendo de manera callada.

Al estar relativamente cerca, Gretel le regresó a ver, con una sonrisa lobuna, señalando a la cama de Helga.

- Hay desgarbada… -susurró, con tono romántico pero notablemente irónico.

En un inicio la chica no entendió pero cuando pudo observar adentro descubrió parcialmente lo que ocurría. Lila estaba dormida en su cama, profundamente acurrucada entre las sábanas y abrazando con manos y piernas una de las almohadas. Bien, eso era digno de reírse pero no para la actitud de su prima. Pero de repente lo escuchó.

- Helga… -Lila estaba soñando con ella. La sorpresa le hizo abrir los ojos y dar un paso más hacia adentro del dormitorio. La pelirroja se acurrucó más contra la almohada y hundió su rostro contra este, suspirando sonoramente- Oh… Helga… -oh… demonios.

La chica dio un respingón hacia atrás y buscó la mirada de su prima, quien estaba tapándose la boca con ambas manos, temblando de tanto reír. En completa desesperación, tomó a la alemana del brazo y la sacó del dormitorio corriendo hasta llegar a la sala… o lo que sería la sala si no hubiese una bolsa de boxeo.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó en un murmullo apresurado.

- "_Oh… Helga… Oh… eres tan… suave_" –Gretel imitaba muy bien a Lila, aunque con un acento alemán. Los gestos de la chica, en una voz cálida y ahogada, sus expresiones de éxtasis, demostraban que llevaba un buen tiempo riéndose a costa de la pelirroja- Dios… le encantas. –comentó con burla, abrazándose el vientre- ¿Cómo puedes conseguir siempre a los más adorables? –preguntó, a costa de la salud mental de su prima.

- No puede ser… No puede ser… No puede ser… -Helga negó con fuerza, agarrándose la cabeza, mirando al suelo- Arnold estaba enamorado de ella. No puede ser…

- Y ella estaba enamorada de ti. –la alemana se encogió de hombros- Eso tiene tanto sentido. Por eso custodio tu secreto y recibiendo de ti solo malos y despectivos tratos. Hasta llegaría a pensar que a la angelita no solo le gustabas tú, sino él. Me pregunto qué tan pervertido es eso… -golpea su mentón suavemente con su dedo índice, fingiendo darle más importancia al asunto del que demostraba- No sé si sigue estándolo, pero definitivamente le pareces sexy… -Gretel se lanzó a su prima para aprestarle la cintura, como una muestra de donde había notado de seguro Lila la belleza de la chica, pero Helga la esquivó, aun sorprendida- Oh venga, fue mi duro esfuerzo el que hizo que notaras y notara el mundo que debajo de la piel de leona estaba una mimosa gatita.

- No puede ser… -estaba rogando que no fuese así. Eso era bizarro. Muy bizarro. Y tampoco estaba segura de que tan bien se sentía de que su modista personal fuese la misma persona que soltaba gemidos agudos a su nombre y la consideraba suave…- ¿Y ahora qué hago?

- No decirle al enfermero. –respondió con obviedad la alemana, encaminándose al cuarto de Helga- Eso tenlo por seguro. El chico puede ser muy bueno y todo, pero no creo que le siente bien que la chica que ahora le gusta fue su competencia amorosa en el pasado. –los ojos de Gretel se lanzaron sobre los de su prima- Hey… reacciona.

- Simplemente no puede ser…

- Te lo tomas muy a pecho. –la alemana se giró para mirarla- Tú crees que no le gustas a la gente en general, pero no te has visto. Un poco de amor propio hace milagros, desgarbada. Y eres atractiva, lo digo porque tenemos genes en común y yo estoy para que me pidan mi ADN y sacar clones de mi perfección. –Helga rodó los ojos por el incensario amor propio en un tema tan delicado- Pero te lo demostraré.

- ¿Demostrarme? –señaló hacia Lila ¡Ella no quería ninguna demostración de cuanto atraía a la chica!

- ¡No! –se burló- Te demostraré que le resultas atractiva a la gente. –notó como su prima seguía observándole con extrañeza- Atractiva, tú sabes, que quieran tener sexo contigo, que tengan fantasías contigo y quieran salir contigo no por tu personalidad sino por lo que puedan agarrar ¿Tu capacidad para entender _adolescente_ está activo? –consultó, con cierta frustración.

- …estoy temiendo a donde va esto… -susurró Helga, intentando dar un paso hacia atrás.

- Te apuesto que puedo lograr demostrarte porque la angelita está teniendo sueños calientes contigo. Te apuesto… -recalcó la alemana, con una sonrisa astuta- que puedo demostrarte en menos de una hora que muchas personas te encuentran atractiva. –notó la duda en la rubia- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo a perder? Bueno, es razonable… estás tratando conmigo. Y tú y yo sabemos quién es la mejor…

- Acepto. –se cruzó de brazos, seria, pero Gretel sonrió de costado.

- Lo supuse, boquita de cereza. –ronroneó su prima. Y así le había metido en esa locura. Pues resultaba que su plan para demostrar su punto, para ganar la apuesta, no era otro que hacer ambas de porristas para Arnold y Gerald. La muy maldita, había hecho que Lila hiciera dos uniformes diferentes, uno para cada una. El plan ya lo había tenido en mente, simplemente había buscado la manera de meterla en todo eso. Y así, el martes había pasado aprendiendo coreografías, observando videos de porristas e intentando salir de esa locura sin lograrlo.

Ahora, miércoles, mientras alcanzaban la preparatoria, sentía que se acercaba un día tortuoso y sádico. No solo iba a hacer el ridículo frente a todos, sino que tendría una cita con Arnold ¿Qué debía sentir? ¿Nervios-felices? ¿Odio-ansioso? ¿Vergüenza-esperanzadora? Helga detuvo su tren de pensamiento, porque ya estaba sonando como el nuevo sabor de una paleta redonda.

- ¡Desgarbada! ¡Espera! –la voz de Gretel llegó de varios metros atrás, estaban a punto de llegar y Helga se detuvo precipitadamente en la entrada de la preparatoria, esperando que su prima le alcanzara. La alemana dio un par de pasos antes de desplomarse contra su prima, jadeando- ¿Cómo es que corres tan rápido?

- Tengo piernas más largas. –se quitó a la chica de encima y esta cayó al suelo, con un pequeño quejido, recostándose en la entrada misma, con el cuerpo dentro y fuera de la instalación- Ya levántate.

- No… ya estoy dentro. No pueden sacarme de aquí ¿Qué harían? ¿Llamar a mi padre? Quisiera ver que les dice. –comenta con una sonrisa sarcástica- El almirante tiene mejores cosas que hacer que prestarles atención a educadores civiles estadounidenses. –Helga se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a patearle el costado para que se moviera, pero Gretel, similar a una oruga, se enroscó entorno a sí misma y capturó la pierna femenina contra su vientre- Desgarbada maldita, trátame bonito. –gruñó.

- Yo no trato a nadie bonito. –respondió con altiveza la chica.

- ¡Pues comienza conmigo! ¡Yo, tu reina, tu amada prima! ¡Yo, tu queri…! –ahogó un quejido cuando el pie que tenía capturado se sacudió pateándola no solo en el vientre sino en las piernas y brazos hasta soltarla- Bien… mala idea, lo admito.

- Ya levántate. –ordenó, frustrada, notando como los guardias comenzaban a bajar hacia ellas- Oh… genial. Esto va a ser como España ¿Verdad?

- Pero no creo que puedan exiliarnos de aquí -sugirió la alemana, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se sentaba- ¿Sabes? Por estos comentarios un día nos tocará hacer un anuncio público aclarando que amamos a los españoles. –bromeó.

- No, pero pueden expulsarnos.

- ¿Los guardias?

- …las autoridades ¿En qué anda tu cabeza? –Helga regresó a ver a su prima, pero esta señaló a la distancia un borrón escarlata que corría a tal velocidad que superaba a Helga, lo cual significaba una sola cosa- Desesperada persona a las doce.

Dicho borrón empujó a los guardias como si no fuesen nada y acorde se iba acercando poco a poco la figura de Rhonda se hizo visible en su atuendo rojo. En un principio ambas rubias no supieron entender que estaba ocurriendo y que posiblemente no tuviese que ver con ellas. Aun así, Gretel se levantó, saliendo de su actitud bromista para atender a lo que ocurría frente a ella.

- ¡Helga! –la aludida enmarcó una ceja pero a pesar de la extraña situación, no se hizo de rogar. Realmente algo malo debía estar ocurriendo, así que se acercó a la pelinegra, que se detuvo, tomándola de las manos- Helga, por favor. Por favor, haré lo que sea… -jadeó- Por favor, debes ayudarla.

- ¿Qué? –enmarcó una ceja- No entiendo ¿Qué ocurre princesa?

- Es Nadine –explicó, jalando a la chica con ella, hacia los edificios- Unas chicas de último año la encerraron en los baños del edificio de ciencias. No puedo abrir la puerta sola. –antes de darse cuenta, estaba dando la explicación mientras corría de regreso, con Helga y Gretel a sus espaldas, siguiéndola- No entiendo ¿Qué hizo Nadine? Ella no hace nada.

- Exacto. Ella no _hace_. –recalcó Helga, había supuesto que no tardarían en encontrar algunos conejillos de indias entre los novatos. Nunca hubiese imaginado que se trataría de Nadine, imaginó que la sombra de la poderosa Rhonda la protegería. Claro, la sombra de Rhonda no podía abrir cerraduras de baños a la hora en que el edificio estaba abandonado.

Las tres chicas subieron los escalones, siguiendo la ruta que Rhonda conocía, cuando dejó de ascender entre piso y piso, tanto Helga como Gretel supieron a qué lugar dirigirse. Lo que era sorprendente es que tanto Rhonda como la alemana le siguieran el paso a Helga, lo cual demostraba la preocupación del asunto. Las chicas frenaron a raya al llegar a la puerta cerrada y observaron por el pequeño cristal distorsionado pero solo se captaba sombras y gritos que venían del interior.

- Esas malditas. –juró Rhonda, comenzando a golpear la puerta y patearla.

- Hazte a un lado. –ordenó Gretel, empujando a la chica con poca delicadeza, de su mochila sacó un destornillador de cabeza plana y un martillo, ambos pequeños, se inclinó y comenzó a golpear la bisagra hasta captar el borde de la misma, para comenzar a sacarla.

- ¿Te especializas en robo a viviendas? –preguntó Helga, sorprendida. No sabía que su prima iba por ahí cargando cosas así ¿También tendría un paquete de ganzúas? Luego entendió ¡Así es como entraba a los lugares deshabitados! ¡Ya se preguntaba cómo es que tantos edificios dejaban la puerta de atrás abierta!

- Silencio. –la alemana continuó con su tarea con las otras dos bisagras y le dio una patada a la puerta que se inclinó peligrosamente hacia adentro hasta perder fuerza y caer repentinamente, con un crujido.

Dentro del baño estaba Nadine abrazada a sí misma en un rincón, mientras era rodeada por Chloe, María y Connie. Las sonrisas de sus bocas desaparecieron ante el estruendo de la puerta.

- Creí haberte advertido, menta de motel. –Gretel ingresó completamente enojada, pero no tuvo tiempo de actuar, Rhonda se adelantó a ella y tomó de la blusa a María, impactándola contra la pared.

- Te metiste con la persona equivocada, estúpida. –la señorita modales había desaparecido, sus facciones se habían vuelto visiblemente agresivas.

- No puedes extender tus amenazas a cada novata. –se defendió Chloe, aunque lucía altiva por estar rodeada de sus amigas, pero se podía ver como sus manos temblaban.

- ¡Fuera de aquí! –gritó Helga, dándole una patada a la puerta para que el estruendo asustara a las abusivas- Si se quedan un segundo más, me voy a divertir jugando a las muñecas con ustedes ¿Saben cómo lo hacía yo?

- Las metía en el retrete de cabeza… un lindo jacuzzi azul. –ronroneó Gretel, con los brazos cruzados.

Connie observó a Nadine, quien seguía agazapada.

- Te vas a lamentar de esta, marimacha. –juró, saliendo del baño, seguida de María y Chloe.

- Oh… no lo hará. –juró Rhonda, avanzando a la puerta para gritarles a las chicas- Me encantará destronarlas, arpías. –juró, regresando a ver dentro del baño- ¿Nadine? –su voz se suavizó rápidamente.

La chica levantó el rostro ante la voz de su amiga pero al ver a Gretel se levantó rápidamente y se lanzó a sus brazos, acobijándose contra el pecho de la misma, aunque tuviese que encorvase, mientras lloraba.

- Ya… ya… mi adorada Zoe… ya… -levantó el rostro de la chica entre sus manos y deslizó sus pulgares por el camino de lágrimas que había- Que decepción, tus lágrimas no son oro líquido como una vez pensé. –una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de Nadine, quien ocultó el rostro en el cuello femenino, manteniendo el íntimo abrazo.

- ¿Ustedes dos se conocen? –preguntó extrañada Rhonda, buscó apoyo en Helga, pero esta miraba hacia el techo del baño, con naturalidad, dándoles privacidad- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

- ¿Por qué te estaban molestando? –Gretel mantenía su voz suave, su acento alemán había desaparecido ligeramente y el ronroneo del ruso acariciaba las palabras que salían de su boca- ¿Qué te decían, Zoe?

- Ellas… querían… -Nadine se secó las lágrimas que comenzaban a correr por su rostro y se separó de Gretel, para mirar a Rhonda- querían…

- ¿Si? Nadine ¿Qué ocurre? –urgió la pelinegra.

- Ellas querían… darte una lección de humildad. –se abrazó a si misma- Lo siento tanto…

- ¿Qué dices? –Rhonda sonrió suavemente- No es tu culpa, Nadine. Tranquila. –pero la chica mantenía la vista baja hasta que la mano de Gretel acarició la suya y por fin levantó la mirada- No entiendo ¿Ustedes se conocen? –repitió, pero esta vez en su tono de voz había cierta demanda de una respuesta.

- Casi un año. –se encogió de hombros la alemana- Salimos casualmente. –explicó, sin darle importancia, pero Nadine se sonrojó rápidamente y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás.

- Nos encontramos con Nadine una ocasión y las presenté. Gretel suele agradar más a la gente que yo, posiblemente porque no los violenta. –mintió Helga, para rescatar la situación- Nadine le da haciendo la tarea de biología a mi prima. No es gran cosa.

- Ya… -susurró Rhonda, no muy convencida. Nunca hubiese imaginado que a quien primero correría su mejor amiga sería a los brazos de una extraña chica, que no solo era la prima de Helga Pataki, sino que esa alemana era conocida por destrozar los corazones de sus pretendientes.

- Lo que es realmente importante, es reencontrarnos con el modo furioso de la princesa ¡Ya lo extrañaba! –Helga le dio un codazo a Rhonda, para distraerla del tema- Toda una dama ¿No? –ironizó.

- Oh, por favor… -la chica se miró en el espejo, arreglándose su flequillo, quitándole importancia al asunto- Esas plebeyas necesitaban que alguien les pusiera en su lugar. –comentó de manera descuidada- Mejor vayamos a clases ¿Nadine? –llamó, comenzando a salir, pasando sobre la destrozada puerta.

- Adelántate tú, Rhonda. Yo… creo que me quedaré un rato más con ellas. –pidió suavemente, mirando el suelo.

- ¿Qué? –abrió los ojos sorprendida y luego se giró- Como quieras. Total, no quiero estar aquí cuando vean lo que hicieron con la puerta. –respondió, con cierto resentimiento en su voz, mientras salía de ahí, regresó sus pasos y miró a las dos primas- Y… gracias. –susurró, dando zancadas escaleras abajo.

- Creo que la enojaste. –murmuró con diversión Helga, asomándose en el marco de la puerta para ver a la indignada chica retirarse.

- Se le pasará… Aunque no lo parezca, Rhonda es muy celosa con sus amistades, más que con Curly… -susurró, levantando la mirada- Realmente les agradezco.

- No fue nada. –se encogió de hombros Helga, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta- En realidad, no fue nada. –admitió, había sido solo espantarlas y ya.

- ¿Segura que estás bien, Zoe? –insistió Gretel, acariciando el rostro de la chica con sumo cuidado. Helga apartó la vista a un lado, por pura costumbre.

- Si. –Nadine sonaba más tranquila y segura cuando estaba cerca de la alemana, eso se había dado cuenta Helga meses atrás, cuando habían comenzado los encuentros casuales de esas dos y ella se había enterado por pura causalidad- Pero no solo es eso. Les quiero agradecer por todo, en especial a ti, Helga.

- ¿A mí por qué? Dinero no te he prestado. –respondió, extrañada.

- No le has contado a nadie… No le han contado a nadie. –corrigió- Yo sé que suena extraño pero… No creo que Rhonda se portaría igual conmigo si lo supiera. –admitió.

- No es mi asunto ¿Por qué contarlo? –la respuesta salió naturalmente de parte de las dos chicas, que se rieron por la coincidencia, animando a Nadine en el acto.

- Mira, hermana. Creo que ya te lo expliqué. Si yo no voy por ahí contando que a Phoebe le gustan los chicos ¿Por qué debo contarle a la gente que te llegó a gustar una chica? Una. –Helga se encogió de hombros- Es ridículo ¿No crees?

- Pero…

- Pero nada, Zoe. –cortó Gretel, pero su tono era mucho más cálido y suave, la arisca alemana se comportaba diferente con Nadine, con naturalidad recorría con sus dedos el brazo femenino de manera conciliadora o acariciaba su rostro para robarle una sonrisa.

- Siempre quise preguntar, pero usualmente estaban _ocupadas_ ¿Por qué "Zoe"? –nunca había comprendido ese sobrenombre, pero en el pasado, había temido averiguarlo, Helga notaba una íntima relación entre las dos chicas, claro que las veía poco tiempo juntas, usualmente habían pasado encerradas en la habitación de Gretel con Nadine incapacitada para modular su tono de voz, logrando así un escándalo y luego saliendo a hurtadillas del lugar.

- Zoe es la hija del rey Midas. –Gretel respondió, con naturalidad, acariciando un bucle dorado entre sus dedos- Una doncella de oro. –respondió, haciendo alusión al parecido que encontraba entre Nadine y Zoe, lo cual no era de extrañarse que había sido lo que motivó a Gretel a acercarse a la chica, su primer amor era el dinero en todas sus formas y viéndolo de esa manera, el oro era una de sus debilidades, real o simbólico- Pero más importante aún, -la alemana dirigió su atención a Nadine- creo haberte dicho que te ves más bonita con el cabello suelto ¿No es verdad? Te da un aire más salvaje… -ronroneó, logrando el sonrojo inmediato de Nadine, mientras le soltaba el cabello y dejaba que los rizos dorados cayeran libremente.

- Oh no… esto otra vez no. Me voy… Me voy… allá ustedes y la puerta caída. –comentó exasperada Helga, logrando que las otras dos chicas se rieran. No dijo nada, simplemente salió del lugar, sabiendo que esa era la forma _sutil_ de Gretel para sacarla de los lugares. Por supuesto, la amenaza de ver sexo siempre era una buena amenaza.

Helga bajó los escalones con verdadera calma, recordando la sorpresa que se había llevado cuando se encontró por primera vez con Nadine saliendo del cuarto de Gretel, meses atrás. Su prima no solía revelar información de sus amantes cuando estos preferían la discreción, así que por mucha confianza que se tuviesen, el dato se había mantenido en secreto. Helga simplemente sabía que Gretel, después de terminar con Wolfgang, había conocido a una preciosa chica (según palabras de la alemana) en la agencia de correos, un día que había ido a recoger un encargo de su padre. La misteriosa chica le había llamado la atención a Gretel desde el inicio, pues parecía mimetizada al ambiente, asustada de cualquier contacto, como un animalito herido. La alemana se había fascinado al instante y más cuando descubrió lo necesitaba que estaba de afecto, de cualquier tipo de afecto. Desde niñas a Gretel le gustaba cuidar criaturas heridas, hasta había armado un hospital militar para unas hormigas.

Helga recordaba como su prima le explicó que sus encuentros nunca fueron románticos, resultaban casi terapéuticos. Por un lado, Gretel recuperaba su ego malherido después de su decepción amorosa y tenía algo que la entretenía y la misteriosa chica bebía desesperadamente esos encuentros, al parecer se sentía poco atractiva o interesante y se había convencido que nunca lograría atraer a alguien, así que las palabras de Gretel y sus instrucciones al placer, le hacían recuperar la vida y la fe en sí misma. A Helga le daba igual, con tal de saber las reglas claras de visita, comprendía la situación, pues ella también había necesitado a su tiempo un poco de adulación externa para poder sostener su propia seguridad personal. Y como usualmente la misteriosa chica dejaba el departamento de su prima temprano, nunca se encontraban cuando iba de visita en ese entonces.

Pero un día, al parecer, se habían quedado dormidas y Helga había ido con intenciones de no ir a clases. Cuando la puerta del dormitorio de la alemana se abrió y Nadine apareció completamente desnuda, poniéndose una de las camisetas de béisbol de Will que tenía Gretel como pijama, Helga no pudo hacer más que soltar un fuerte "_Tú". _Los gritos, las explicaciones, las burlas por parte de Gretel duraron demasiado, hasta que por fin se dieron el tiempo de un sincero esclarecimiento. A pesar del parecido físico entre Gretel y Helga, la manera en que las primas lucían en ese entonces tan diferentes físicamente (por los atuendos holgados de Helga en completo bajo perfil) y la carencia de apellidos en común, hizo que Nadine nunca supiera que estaban emparentadas. Si, sabía que Gretel tenía una prima, pero una a la que llamaba "_Desgarbada_" o "_Bruja_" cuando se fastidiaba. Helga simplemente no salía de su asombro y no pudo evitar averiguar si Rhonda sabía sobre eso, Nadine aseguró que no, que nunca le había gustado una chica o en realidad, nunca se había dado la oportunidad para que le gustara alguien, dado que Rhonda siempre acaparaba la atención de la gente y se volvía el usual e imposible amor platónico de todos. Helga aceptó no decirle a nadie y fue más fácil evitar estar cerca cuando se encontraban.

Cuando se habían cambiado a la casa de huéspedes, se volvió un poco complicado realizar los encuentros de manera clandestina, pero pasadas las once de la noche, Nadine podía ingresar e irse a las tres o cuatro horas de eso. Pero desde hace un par de semanas había dejado de ir al departamento y cuando Helga preguntó por ella, Gretel le explicó que Nadine le había pedido un poco de tiempo para pensar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ambas. Helga supuso que hablaba de sentimientos y de la posibilidad de que la alemana no sintiera nada por ella. Realmente sintió empatía por Nadine, porque en un par de ocasiones había visto como Gretel la trataba, como a un delicado ser, no era de extrañarse que Nadine se confundiese sobre la situación pero lamentablemente así era Gretel cuando se trataba de chicas, se volvía devota, mientras que con los chicos adoptaba una actitud pícara y traviesa que parecía fascinarles.

Helga contuvo un suspiro profundo, mientras tocaba la puerta del aula e ingresaba, dándole una excusa a la profesora. En un inicio, cuando supo que estaban atacando a Nadine, llegó a imaginar que esas estúpidas se habían enterado de algo referente a Nadine y Gretel y como no podían dañar a la alemana, se habían ido contra la tranquila chica. Aun y sospechaba que tenía algo que ver. Pero en esta ocasión la violencia no arreglaría nada. Esas chicas estaban al poder y como Gino se había percatado, la preparatoria era similar a un reino, entre más cerca se estuviese de la corona, más poder se lograba ejercer en la conducta de otras personas y lograr mantener a raya a las hienas salvajes.

Al sacar las cosas de su mochila, notó que su celular destellaba, discretamente lo puso sobre su libro y revisó el mensaje que le había llegado.

_Arnold: Me dijeron que no las esperara hoy, que iban a venir temprano ¿Y llegas tarde?_

_Helga: ¿Me estás controlando los tiempos, cabeza de balón? Ya veré que hago yo con mi vida._

_Arnold: Te equivocas, Helga. Lo digo porque Rhonda y Nadine tampoco entraron a clases, hace un rato llegó Rhonda completamente molesta y ahora tú, luciendo como si hubieses dado una maratón. Más bien, me pregunto ¿Ocurrió algo?_

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Cuando el chico quería, realmente podía ser observador. Bien, eso era bueno, algo digno de felicitarla.

_Helga: Te explico luego a detalle. Pero a Nadine unas chicas la estuvieron molestando y la estábamos ayudando_.

_Arnold: Aunque no lo quieras admitir, eres una heroína, Helga. Una salvadora_.

La chica se sonrojó suavemente y apartó la vista del celular como si por ahí el rubio pudiese ver su reacción, al regresar a ver, había un nuevo mensaje.

_Arnold: Eres adorable. No lo olvides, hoy tenemos una cita._

El celular casi cae de sus manos y escuchó la risa del chico cerca de ella. Por un momento estuvo a punto de convertir su celular en un Objeto Volador No Identificado y lanzárselo a Arnold en la cabeza aludiendo que el pobre marciano que había controlado su celular había confundido la cabeza del chico con un planeta. Pero luego se dijo que su pobre celular no tenía la culpa de lo suicida que era el rubio.

Nadine no volvió hasta horas después y cuando lo hizo, le dio inocentes largas a Rhonda sobre su paradero. Helga no la culpó, por la radiante emoción que resplandecía en el rostro de Nadine, era obvio que había disfrutado excesivamente su encuentro con Gretel y ¿Eso era algo que podía oír una persona como Rhonda? La respuesta era obvia cuando la pelinegra fingió indignación y como niña, se cruzó de brazos mirando a un lado, posiblemente motivada por los celos de sentir que alguien más acaparaba a su mejor amiga.

En ese sentido se alegraba de que Phoebe estuviese en otro lugar estudiando, después de analizar la situación de esas dos, había tenido que admitirse que posiblemente eso mismo hubiese ocurrido si Phoebe y ella estuviesen aun estudiando juntas. Su amiga no era del tipo de personas que resaltaba por naturalidad o placer, así que con o sin el incidente de Chloe, Phoebe posiblemente hubiese sido relegada a la sombra de Helga. Por fortuna no había sido así y a su manera, su amiga se había hecho un lugar en la academia en que estudiaba y mantenían una amistad más sólida desde entonces.

Las clases trascurrieron regularmente, la chica buscaba sutilmente interactuar con sus otros compañeros, en una búsqueda de encontrar a la admiradora secreta de Will. En ese sentido, pendiente de su alrededor, se fijaba en quienes reparaban en el anillo de titanio y sus reacciones. Para el final del día no había logrado nada, lo cual era considerablemente frustrante en su situación. Por un momento había pensado que se le daría bien encontrar a la misteriosa chica y ver quién sería. Para variar, era bueno enfocarse en otra enamoradiza muchacha con tendencias estrambóticas y habilidades de sigilo y camuflaje. Helga sonrió ante la idea, una parte de ella se sentía culpable de buscar distraerse con alguien que, como Will había dicho, pertenecía a su gremio. Pero la búsqueda había sido en balde y en los recesos no había podido encontrar a su prima. Repentinamente su celular se alumbró, evitando que apoyara su cabeza contra su mesa, completamente aburrida de su supuesta aventura de espionaje.

_Gretel: Si me va mal en la vida, recuérdame algo: Realmente se me da bien hacer de consolador…a._

Helga rodó los ojos, apartando el aparato de su campo de visión. Pues entendía bien a que se refería, dado que no era la primera vez que su prima usaba esa palabra para referirse a ella misma y casualmente, cuando se trataba de Nadine. El chiste había salido a colación el día en que había descubierto a las dos jóvenes, ya cuando Gretel y ella se habían quedado solas, la alemana había comentado que no era su culpa ser tan o más buena que un consolador sexual. Después de eso, su prima se había enganchado tanto con esa broma que la repetía en momentos de depresión amorosa de alguien, alardeando de su experiencia en la profesión.

_Helga: A este paso vas a subir de nivel y serás un vibrador…_

Por un momento estuvo a punto de borrar el mensaje, sabiendo que ella misma se estaba metiendo en terreno peligroso. Pero necesitaba reírse un rato, en unos minutos tendría que salir corriendo para cambiarse de ropa y acompañar a su prima para hacer el ridículo. Así que se encogió de hombros y envió el mensaje, a los segundos ya tenía respuesta.

_Gretel: Lo que me recuerda, debo comprarte un vibrador ¿Esta ciudad perdía de la mano de la humanidad tendrá una tienda de juguetes sexuales?_

Helga soltó el celular casi botándolo ¿Qué? Eso había sonado como si en verdad su prima estuviese considerando la idea de comprarle los accesorios necesarios para los momentos de necesidad. Una rápida mirada hacia Arnold le hizo sonrojarse y observar con odio al aparato electrónico. En momentos como esos maldecía al inventor del celular y a quien había creído que era una maravillosa idea el que se pudiese enviar mensajes de texto de uno de esos endemoniados aparatos a otro. El celular volvió a iluminarse y por un momento no deseo verlo. Tal vez si apartaba la vista, desaparecería. Pero al cuarto intento, se percató que eso era completamente imposible.

_Arnold: ¿Por qué tu prima me está preguntando cosas indecentes?_

La chica se extrañó y le lanzó una mirada al rubio, quien le observaba con un ligero sonrojo y la extrañeza en su mirada. Helga le hizo una señal a la distancia para que le explicara pero él negó con vergüenza y apartó la vista. No tuvo otro remedio que escribirle a la alemana para saber que había hecho.

_Gretel: Solo le pregunté cuánto medía su miembro erecto. Pero no pienses mal ¡Lo hice con buena intención! Te quiero comprar un vibrador del mismo tamaño para que el enfermero no cele a tu próximo juguete favorito._

La chica abrió los ojos y solo dejo caer su frente contra la mesa, golpeándose suavemente ahí, deseando poder perder la memoria ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Gretel? Ni siquiera era de ella tal descaro. Por lo menos no sin falta de contexto y el entorno de diversión ¿Acaso Nadine le había encendido la mente y el resto debía pagar las consecuencias del calentón de la alemana? Entreabrió los ojos, mirando la pantalla brillar de su celular y solo leyó el mensaje, preparándose, con pesar, al siguiente golpe.

_Gretel: Te tengo buenas noticias. Por lo que el enfermero me ha dejado saber, no le molesta la idea del vibrador. Siempre y cuando pueda ver._

- ¡En tus sueños, zopenco! –sin darse cuenta se había levantado de golpe, azotando con sus manos su mesa y gritándole a Arnold como si estuviesen manteniendo una conversación. Para su mala suerte, a la par que ella se había levantado, el timbre de fin de la jornada sonó y todos sus compañeros habían salido del letargo del estudio, así que habían escuchado mejor que nunca su amenaza.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio, sin comprender, desde su asiento. Helga reparó lo que había hecho y un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de su rostro. Todos sus compañeros la observaban, en completo silencio.

Bien, que no cundiera el pánico. Relajó su compostura y con altivez recogió sus cosas y salió del lugar sin darle oportunidad a nadie de opinar o seguirle. Tres pasos afuera del salón fueron la distancia perfecta para salir corriendo a los cambiadores femeninos de la cancha de béisbol. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Gretel le golpeaba la paciencia ¿Y ella iba y se desquitaba públicamente con Arnold? Ese no era su día, definitivamente ¿Qué le iba a decir el chico cuando le preguntara por su actuar tan extraño?

- Ya era hora que llegaras, desgarbada. –Gretel lucía distraída, sentada sobre la hilera de lavamanos de los cambiadores, sus pies colgaban y parecía tener la mente extremadamente entretenida en sus propias cavilaciones. Helga se olvidó temporalmente de sus ganas de matarla y se preguntó qué habría pasado entre Nadine y su prima ¿Ahora eran pareja? El recuerdo de sus teorías nocturnas de días anteriores la invadió ¿No estaba creyendo hasta hace poco que Gretel estaba enamorada de Will? Bueno, no es como si estando enamorada de él fuese a quedarse en el celibato ¿No? Eso no era propio de ninguno de los dos. Por otro lado, las palabras de Arnold resonaban en su mente ¿Y si estaba equivocada? ¿Y si era verdad que no era Gretel la que estaba enamorada de Will? ¿Entonces quién? No era nadie de su curso, eso estaba segura- ¿Me estás escuchando, bruja?

- ¿Ah? –parpadeó un par de veces- ¿Qué? –preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

- Olvídalo. No sé qué tramas, pero de seguro es alguna tontería. –la alemana se bajó de golpe y sacó los dos uniformes, entregándole el que le correspondía a Helga- Ya hablé con el inspector y le pedí ayuda al club de computación para la música.

- ¿Le pediste ayuda? –la chica se soltó el cabello y guardó el prendedor en forma de calavera- ¿O les ordenaste?

- Les pedí. –respondió Gretel- Ellos siempre hacen lo que les pido, es una de las ventajas de ser la única chica en el club. –respondió, con picardía. La alemana se había unido al club aunque rara vez asistía al mismo dado que trabajaba, pero siempre se mantenía en contacto con los chicos y se igualaba en sus actividades. Gretel estaba segura que el futuro de la compra y venta de artículos tecnológicos estaba en el internet y el diseño de páginas web o publicidad, era algo que necesitaría en el futuro, aún si ella no fuese a encargarse de todo eso. Para saber mandar, había que saber hacer.

- Es casi lo mismo. –Helga acarició el lugar donde debía descansar su relicario. Aun no lo tenía en sus manos, Gerald lo había encontrado después de escalar todos los árboles de la zona y casi romperse la cabeza al atraparlo. Pero el relicario se había roto en la cadena y el chico se ofreció a pagar los arreglos. Por lo que Helga tenía que esperar hasta que el mismo esté listo. Phoebe tenía un muy buen novio a su lado y tenía que darle el mérito al chico por esforzarse tanto en crear un vínculo con la mejor amiga de su novia. La rubia tuvo que decirse que si planeaba estar con Arnold, ella también debía implementar esa técnica- Repíteme ¿Por qué voy a hacer esto contigo? Yo no tenía nada que ver con el desafío.

- Porque apostamos y tú nunca te niegas a los desafíos. Así que mi maravillosa persona se aprovechó vilmente de ti para que cooperes conmigo. Si voy a hacer una rutina de porrista… -la alemana se giró, cruzándose de brazos- va a ser la mejor rutina. Y para eso te necesito a ti.

- ¿Gracias? –rodó los ojos- ¿Y por qué a mí?

- Porque quiera o no admitirlo, tú te has granjeado más popularidad y eres más memorable en el vulgo de este lugar que yo. –Gretel se retiró su cintillo y dejó caer su cabello suelto sobre sus hombros- Además, llama mucho más la atención dos rubias idénticas en trajes de porristas que una sola. –ronroneó, ganándose un golpe en el costado por parte de Helga- Desgarbada grosera. –le pateó el costado a su prima, logrando que casi se cayera- Te recuerdo quien es tu superior al mando.

- …un día de estos hago motín. –masculló la chica.

- Brincos dieras. –la alemana le tomó del rostro y se lo estrujó como si se tratara de una niña pequeña- Primero te mando a fusilar, boquita de cereza. –prometió, con voz melosa. Helga le dio un manotazo para soltarse.

- Deja de magullar la mercancía. Ya estoy pensando que la proteges tanto para maltratarla tu misma. Estate quieta. –ordenó, tocándose las mejillas adoloridas, las sentía adoloridas, mientras fulminada con la mirada a su prima.

- Después de los entrenamientos me voy por mi cuenta. –anunció Gretel- Y tengo entendido que tienes una cita con el enfermero. –Helga se sorprendió, ella no le había contado sobre el asunto- Me lo dijo él.

- ¿Desde cuándo son tan amigos? –estaba fastidiada, cada día se iba enterando que Arnold y Gretel mantenían largas conversaciones y todo eso.

- ¿Celosa? –ronroneó- ¿De él o de mí? Oh desgarbada, nadie podrá robar tu lugar en mi corazón… y en mi ejército de zombies vivientes el día que aprenda a traer a los muertos a la vida. –le juró, con una amplia sonrisa, que si no fuese por su mirada pícara hubiese sido diferente la situación.

- Calla. –empujó a su prima para pararse frente al espejo de los lavamanos, imitando a su prima en el acto de peinarse con los dedos- Simplemente pensé que no te agradaba.

- Ni me agrada, ni me desagrada. –explicó Gretel, abriendo el agua de uno de los grifos y mojándose solo las puntas del cabello- Pero es tu persona especial. –comenzó a tomar mechones de cabello y a girarlos desde la punta para crear bucles entre sus dedos, al soltarlos, quedaban lacios en las raíces pero suavemente giraban y al final se enroscaban en un pequeños rizos uniformes- Y lo que hizo, la manera en que, contra todo pronóstico, fue a buscar a sus padres aunque las posibilidades fueran nulas… Pues, habla bien de su tenacidad. –observó a Helga por el espejo, notando que estaba completamente quieta y sorprendida- Hazte unas coletas altas, como las de Harley Quinn. –le dijo.

- ¿Por qué no te las haces tú? –preguntó más por costumbre, dado que sabía que ese era el personaje favorito de su prima, pero aun así comenzó a peinarse, recogiendo su cabello en dos coletas y acopiándolas en la parte más alta.

- Yo no tengo el flequillo de ella. Tú sí. –al terminar con su cabello, se quitó la chaqueta y el pantalón, quedando con el leotardo, que parecía más un traje de baño en ese momento- La tenacidad del enfermero me da tranquilidad. Me dice que nunca va a rendirse frente a tus defensas y podrá llegar a ti siempre. –se quitó el leotardo, abriendo los botones del mismo que se ubicaban entre sus muslos y así poder sacárselo más cómodamente, sin desordenar su cabello- Y nos vendría bien tener ojos verdes en las siguientes generaciones. Pero debo convencerlos de que sus hijos nazcan en Brasil, España o Chile, para que puedan ponerle primero el apellido materno. –contestó, con sus manos sobre sus caderas, era curioso como Gretel lograba que a pesar de solo estar en top y una tanga, luciese soberbia y superior al común denominador.

- Tú y yo ni siquiera compartimos el apellido "_Pataki_" ¿Para qué quieres que se mantenga?

- Me gusta más. –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado- Tiene personalidad, a diferencia del apellido el enfermero, que parece sobrenombre de niño de cinco años. –comentó, cínicamente.

- Ni siquiera creo que podamos volver a España. –recordó Helga.

- Ellos se lo pierden. Y no creas que no me di cuenta que te fuiste a realizar nuestra tradición de Stephen King con el enfermero. –le reprochó, Helga sonrió de lado.

- ¿Celosa? –preguntó, picándole.

- Por supuesto. –Gretel le observó con tranquilidad y hasta con cierta sorpresa de que se le tuviese que preguntar por algo que era tan obvio- El almirante y tú son mi única familia, es normal que cele a tu amado. –rodó los ojos, casi burlándose de que tuviese que explicarle a su prima eso. Helga se sorprendió por la confesión, pero se fastidió al saber que la alemana se las arreglaba para abrir su corazón y en lugar de quedar vulnerable ella, ridiculizaba a los otros. Gretel le lanzó el traje de porrista, mientras se ponía el suyo y sacaba botas de una bolsa que había llevado.

Helga se tuvo que resignar a lo que su prima había comprado y convencido a Lila de modificar; se vistió sin mucho ánimo y se observó en el espejo, llevaba unas botas sobre las rodillas, una negra y otra rosada, tipo militar en las amarras, con grandes plataformas sin tacón, bajo las botas y hasta la mitad de su muslo, llevaba medias de redecillas, igualmente una negra y otra rosada, pero a la inversa del color de las botas, la falda era negra y plisada, con varias cadenas finas color plata cayendo un poco más abajo del corte minúsculo de la tela, la camiseta de porrista realmente era un top sobre el vientre, color rosa con un profundo escote que dejaría ver sus senos si no fuese por un top negro que los cubría, pero dejando ver el contorno superior de los mismos, llevaba grandes guantes negros, desde sus codos, pero que en sus manos se volvían rosados y sin dedos.

- Me siento bailarina de tubo. –murmuró la chica observándose en el espejo, mientras su prima terminaba de vestirse.

- ¿Sabes cuál es la diferencia entre tu traje y el de una bailarina de tubo? –preguntó Gretel, cerrándose sus botas- un metro y medio más de tela y cinco libras menos de silicona. –sonrió de costado- Y si alguna de las dos va a ser tan estúpida de operarse, seré yo. –se toca el busto, remarcando la carencia de senos en su figura de bailarina- ¿Qué tal?

Gretel se giró para quedar frente a su prima, mientras que Helga parecía una mezcla de Harley Quinn de los videojuegos de Batman Arkham y una chica mala, la alemana había preferido inclinar su uniforme de porrista con la moda de los 60 de la que tanto se destacaba. Llevaba botines negros con cordones y de tacones altos, unas medias de color rojo sangre hasta la mitad del muslo, la falda del uniforme era negra y a las caderas, con un grueso borde del cual se desprendía la falda completamente plisada y lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su trasero, cubriendo su torso llevaba una camiseta holgada que caía por sus hombros de manera descuidada y le llegaba bajo el busto, sobre la misma una chaqueta de cuero negro tan larga como la camiseta y de manga tres cuartos. Gretel sacudió las caderas con fuerza, riendo para dejar claro como la falda se levantaba por entero, dejando ver el protector negro que usaban las porristas debajo de sus faldas.

- Me siento usando doble ropa interior y al mismo tiempo como si no llevara nada. –Helga se sacudió el invisible polvo de uno de sus hombros antes de mover sus hombros y dejar ver como su busto se movía, demostrándole a su prima cuál era su punto fuerte y no tenía que envidiarle nada.

- Lo irónico es que contigo buscamos los pasos de baile. Si te sientes ridiculizada, es que querías que mi persona pasara el bochorno. Ahora deja que te maquille, se supone que debe ser todo el conjunto. –Helga contuvo un suspiro y se sentó sobre la barra de los lavamanos, inclinándose hacia su prima para que esta pudiese hacer su parte. La chica terminó con un sombreado escarchado en un rosa chicle y los labios negros, mientras la alemana usaba el mismo estilo cargado pero en sombras rojas- Nunca pensé encontrar rímel rosado y rojo. Pero mira lo equivocada que estaba. –comentó Gretel, a la par que terminaba de pintar las rubias pestañas.

- Tengo un kilo de maquillaje en la cara.

- Bueno, considéralo pesas de entrenamiento. –la alemana se encogió de hombros, liberando a su presa y sacando por último pompones negros para ambas. Realmente era curioso como la femineidad de ambas chicas no era tan común.

- ¿Pesas para la cara?

- ¿Quién sabe cuándo tendrás que jalar un camión con la fuerza de tus pestañas? Qué se yo. –le dio los pompones y por último sacó de un casillero vacío donde había estado guardando todo eso, unas gabardinas color piel, se puso una y le dio otra a Helga- Anda, que debemos ir caminando hasta el coliseo y no quiero revelar la sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué no nos maquillamos allá? –se quejó Helga, poniéndose la gabardina y dejando que la capucha de la misma ocultara su peinado y parcialmente su rostro.

- Porque aquí no hay gente. Allá sí. Eso arruinaría el espectáculo. –guardaron su ropa en el casillero y salieron corriendo hacia el coliseo, donde estaban las canchas de básquet y vóley. Al llegar a la puerta, Helga comenzó a retrasarse, pero su prima le tomó con fuerza de la mano y siguió corriendo- No huyas.

- No lo hago. –respondió, girando los ojos- Solo tomaba fuerzas.

- Hazlo luego. –al llegar, Helga se sorprendió de ver tanta gente en los graderíos pero rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con los de Arnold, quien estaba calentando junto con Gerald, esperando su turno. El chico no reparó en quien era gracias al exceso de ropa sobre su cuerpo. Pero Will se acercó con naturalidad, como si pudiese ver a través de la ropa y los kilos de maquillaje.

- Todo preparado. En un momento les toca su prueba a ambos, al mismo tiempo, como querías. –anunció hacia Gretel, inclinándose para poder ver a través de la capucha y soltó un silbido- Ya me dio curiosidad ver debajo de la cortina número uno y dos. –comentó, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Te esperas. –Gretel estaba usando su voz de oficina, como solía llamar Helga a ese tono, dado que sonaba completamente seria y profesional, como si tratara con subordinados pero sin ser grosera. La alemana observaba hacia la cabina donde iban los comentaristas y agitó la mano, sonriendo a tres chicos- Bien, mi equipo está aquí. –se refería al club de informática.

- ¿Cómo lograste que viniera tanta gente? –preguntó con duda Helga.

- Eso me lo debe a mí, se lo pedí a los profesores de la última hora que trajeran a los chicos acá -Will gozaba del favor de las autoridades, su cálida personalidad y relajada pero madura actitud hacía que hasta el más gruñón maestro le sonriera- Bien… les toca. –sacó una grabadora y la agitó frente al rostro de Helga- Para las siguientes generaciones. –comentó.

- Te odio… -la chica se quitó el anillo de titanio y se lo devolvió, con mal gesto- Pero que nadie diga que Helga G. Pataki no es buena persona. Te hago entrega del anillo de tu admiradora, pues no está en mi curso. –anunció, siguiendo a Gretel, quien se acercó al borde de la cancha, mientras Arnold y Gerald se posicionaban en el inicio de la cancha, cerca al graderío.

Las dos chicas se bajaron las capuchas y se retiraron las gabardinas, pero eso apenas captó la atención de unos pocos. Ambas rubias se giraron para dar las espaldas, Gretel tenía escrito en su chaqueta el nombre completo de Arnold y Helga en su top se podía leer el de Gerald. Poco a poco, por los parlantes comenzó a sonar la música, al ritmo del suave golpeteo inicial comenzaron a agitar los pompones a sus costados y sus caderas siguieron el ritmo, marcándolo, pero rápidamente la canción saltó en lo que sería un variado remix. Las chicas se giraron hacia el público y su par de homenajeados, sus cuerpos se sincronizaron rápidamente, mientras movían en círculo las caderas, inclinaron sus cuerpos, moviendo los brazos desde sus caderas, subiendo por su torso hasta su cabeza, agitándolos, les dieron la espalda a la audiencia, observándolos sobre su hombro derecho y fueron bajando lentamente, moviendo sus caderas hasta quedar sentadas como lo haría un felino para luego pararse de golpe y girarse de frente.

Gretel se posicionó atrás de Helga y la tomó de los codos, mientras esta separaba sus piernas y se dejaba caer, descuartizándose para la sorpresa de todos, hasta que sus manos tocaron el suelo, la alemana aprovechó el momento para dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y tomar la distancia como propulsión para correr hacia su prima y saltar sobre ella, usando los hombros femeninos como apoyo para impulsarse más alto, separar sus piernas hacia los costados y caer parada en frente de Helga de punta de pies, separó suavemente sus piernas y metió sus manos por el espacio de estas para tomar las muñecas de su prima y jalarla con fuerza, logrando que esta se deslizara por el suelo entre sus muslos. Gretel saltó hacia atrás, dando un rol en el aire y levantando las manos al aire, dejando volar los pompones y atrapándolos, a la par que Helga hacia uno hacia adelante, sincronizándose para atrapar sus propios pompones.

Las chicas se posicionaron una junto a la otra, se giraron para mirarse de frente. Gretel se paró en la punta de sus pies y giró cual bailarina y llevó su pierna hasta que esta llegase a los noventa grados y la dejó caer, haciéndole una señal a su prima. Helga sonrió de costado y lanzó los pompones al aire, con fuerza, aprovechando la gran altura del coliseo. Mientras estos se elevaban, ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás hasta pararse de manos y dejar que su cuerpo la llevara hacia atrás pero antes de que sus pies tocaran el piso, los volvió a elevar y pateó los pompones hacia el techo una vez más, cuando estos parecían estar a punto de caer al suelo, sostuvo su cuerpo en una mano y se impulsó girando en el aire, cayendo parada y atrapando los pompones con sus manos.

Las dos chicas miraron a su sorpresivo público, notando como las miradas masculinas se clavaban en ellas con una creciente ansiedad y sorpresa, al notar como la ropa dejaba poco a la imaginación. Gretel comenzó a bailar, agitando su cuerpo, dejando que la punta de sus pies avanzara y retrocediera, una a una, creando un ritmo similar a un antiguo rock and roll a pesar de la música moderna, mientras que Helga se apartaba de su prima hasta quedar varios metros atrás, lanzó los pompones y corrió hacia su prima, un segundo antes de casi estrellarse, la alemana se inclinó del todo y la chica pudo apoyar su pie en la espalda de ella y saltó, imitando con sus manos dos pistolas y disparando a la audiencia, mientras caía, Gretel se deslizó hasta quedar recostada boca abajo y Helga cayó con sus piernas a los costados de la chica, sin lastimarla, agitando su cabeza al ritmo, se giró del todo, dándole la espalda al público y avanzó hacia atrás, antes de separarse de su prima, le dio un ligero golpecito con la punta de su bota sobre su trasero, fingiendo no verla y continuó su camino.

La alemana, simulando indignación por el acto, se puso a gatas, mirando a la audiencia y sonriendo de lado, se levantó lentamente, sacudiéndose el inexistente polvo de su ropa, caminó de espaldas hasta llegar donde Helga y se apretó contra el cuerpo de su prima, mientras sacudía sus caderas, señalando a Arnold y guiñándole un ojo, la otra chica rodeó con su brazo la cadera de la alemana y la empujó a un costado de manera descuidada, avanzando un par de pasos para quedar en el centro de la cancha, comenzó a sacudir los hombros, levantando sus manos, dejando que el ritmo y la manera en que su cuerpo se inclinaba hacia adelante, dejara ver una prometedora vista de su escote, Gretel le dio alcance, quedando junto a ella y bostezando como si no le impresionara nada.

Ambas se giraron para quedar frente a frente y se tomaron de la mano, fingiendo jalarse mutuamente para ver quien vencía, pero apoyando sus pies uno frente al otro, usando el centro como punto de equilibrio. Poco a poco cada una inclinó su cuerpo hacia atrás, hasta quedar ligeramente recostadas y peligrosamente cerca de caer, solo sostenidas por el agarre de sus manos y la máxima separación entre ambas, aunque con sus pies creando una base. Ambas se soltaron a tiempo y se dejaron caer hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y permitiendo que sus cuerpos giraran hasta caer paradas, mirarse seriamente y luego sonreír de costado.

Las dos chicas avanzaron decididamente hacia Gerald y Arnold, quienes estaban sorprendidos, con las mandíbulas a punto de caerse y los ojos completamente abiertos, estáticos. Gretel llegó al rubio y Helga al pelinegro, sincronizadas, jalaron a los dos al centro de la cancha, ambas comenzaron a moverse cadenciosamente, rodeándolos, como dos depredadoras entorno a un par de cachorros, exagerando el movimiento de sus piernas y hombros, imitando a dos tigres, se detuvieron frente a ellos, les dieron las espaldas, mirando a la audiencia y en un fluido movimiento giraron, dándoles una patada trasera y tumbándolos al suelo, dejando caer sus pies sobre el pecho de los chicos y mirando hacia atrás, al graderío y deslizando su dedo índice sobre sus gargantas, como una taimada advertencia de muerte. La música terminó y ellas apartaron sus pies, ayudándolos a levantarse, mientras se escuchaba un fuerte aplauso e incongruentes gritos.

- Sorpresa. –canturreó Gretel, mientras soltaba a Arnold, quien seguía anonadado- Ya sé que eso no fue rutina de porristas pero tuve poco tiempo para entender la gran y sagrada teoría de las animadoras. Esto es lo mejor que van a lograr de mí. Todo y el tener a Helga conmigo, que espero que con eso se compense y mi reto quede pagado.

- Absolutamente. –concordó el rubio, sin quitarle la mirada a la otra chica.

- Inesperado. –admitió Gerald, dejando ir la mano de Helga- ¿Cómo decidieron lo de los nombres? –consultó.

- Lo obvio hubiese sido que la desgarbada tuviese el nombre del enfermero. Lo sé. Pero por exactamente ser obvio fue que decidí que fuese al revés. –explicó la alemana, tomando de la mano a su prima- Ahora, si nos permiten. –se giró, jalando consigo a Helga.

Ambas caminaron hasta llegar frente al graderío, Gretel hizo una reverencia forzando a Helga a seguirle, logrando varios silbidos y aplausos por parte del público, la alemana se hizo a un lado, señalando a su prima e inmediatamente el público comenzó a aplaudir con más fuerza y se escuchó comentarios en voz alta.

- Gané, boquita de cereza. Los hombres te adoran, te encuentran atractiva. No solo el enfermero, no solo Lila o el innombrable. –se enderezó y volvió a señalar a la chica, logrando una vez más que los aplausos se incrementaran- ¿Recuerdas los altares y todo eso? Apuesto a que tendrás unos a tu honor muy pronto. Me pregunto si comenzará a funcionar el rezarte a ti o si por parentesco me convierto en profeta o algo. –ronroneó.

- Oh cállate… -Helga estaba sonrojada, sin poder creer la manera en que la gente le observaba con admiración pero varios chicos le sonreían de cierta manera que conocía muy bien. Sin buenas intenciones, con invitaciones implícitas de mirar más de cerca el uniforme y sentir la sensación de su piel. Sintió un golpecito suave en el hombro y antes de regresar a ver, percibió como la giraban y unos labios se impactaban contra los suyos.

A pesar de la sorpresa y estar completamente estática en su lugar, pudo reconocer de inmediato quien era. Arnold la rodeó por la cintura de manera posesiva, haciéndola inclinarse hacia abajo, dado que por las botas la diferencia de altura era extremadamente obvia. Pero eso no detenía al chico de recorrer su boca con dominio. La chica soltó un ligero gemido cuando los dedos masculinos corrieron por su espalda desnuda y subieron hasta el borde del top, sus manos se apoyaron en los hombros del rubio y se sostuvo con fuerza, conteniendo el aliento. Le costaba seguir el ritmo del beso, la manera imperiosa en que Arnold acariciaba con sus dientes sus labios y la lengua del chico le producía oscuras cosquillas en su paladar. La piel se le erizó por entero y lo abrazó con fuerza, apoyando su pecho contra él, sintiendo como era ahora Arnold quien soltaba un jadeo contra su boca, solo un segundo, antes de volver a besarla con mayor deseo, dejando caer sus caricias hacia las caderas femeninas y apretándola a él directamente.

Helga no pudo contener el curioso deseo de meter sus manos por la playera del chico y recorrer la cálida piel hasta deslizar sus uñas por los omóplatos del chico hasta su espalda baja. Por respuesta, obtuvo un golpe contra sus caderas, una presión abultada la saludó, en un añorado código morse que ella correspondió, con puntos y comas, creando tal presión que motivó al chico a hacer lo mismo, gimiendo los dos al mismo tiempo, separando sus bocas por un segundo para respirar.

- Esto es descarado hasta para mí. –la voz de Gretel llegó a ellos, pero ni siquiera eso logró que el chico no volviera a besarla, pero esta vez lentamente, entreteniéndose con el recorrido profundo de su lengua y el sabor de sus labios, la mano del chico acunaba el rostro de Helga mientras que con su otro brazo jugaba con el borde ajustado de la falda- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Suéltala! ¡Todo el coliseo se sumió en el silencio como si fuese la primera señal del Apocalipsis! ¡Ya suéltala! –la alemana esta vez no se contuvo y jaló de la oreja a Arnold, desde atrás, logrando que él tuviese que arquear la espalda y soltar un quejido. Ambos se observaron de manera retadora, pero la alemana sonrió- Te toca lanzar, enfermero. Estas aquí para entrar al equipo de básquetbol ¿Recuerdas? Y yo, tu adorada porrista personal… quiere que muevas tu redondo trasero hacia allá antes que te haga llegar de una patada ¿Entendiste? Tienes cinco tiros, lógralos y te dejaré llevarte a mi desgarbada a tu cuarto esta noche. –el chico no contestó, a pesar de la sonrisa triunfal que tenía, su mirada esmeralda fue hacia la de Helga, buscando su autorización, demostrando que su prioridad era la chica y ella tenía la última palabra. La rubia, sorprendida, lo soltó suavemente y asintió.

- Tenemos un trato. –comentó el chico, mirando en dirección a donde su oreja era retorcida- ¿Me sueltas?

- Tienes agallas, señor lobito. –ronroneó la alemana, dejándolo ir.

El rubio le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo hacia la cancha, donde un molesto entrenador le esperaba junto con Gerald, que no salía de su sorpresa.

- Creo que nos sentamos, desgarbada. –Gretel hizo una señal para que la siga pero notó que su prima no se movía- ¿Olvidaste cómo moverte, verdad? No, peor, tu piel está adquiriendo esa curiosa alergia que te da cerca del señor lobito y ahora tu ropa va a desaparecer.

- Me tiemblan las piernas. –murmuró Helga, lanzando una mirada al graderío, donde Will estaba. El pelirrojo al inicio no entendió pero igualmente se acercó, al llegar donde ellas, la chica estiró sus brazos hasta engancharlos en el cuello de él, quedando ligeramente colgada del pelirrojo- Cárgame. –realmente debía necesitar ayuda para estar pidiendo algo así.

- Ustedes dos son demasiada tentación para un hombre en abstinencia como yo. –comentó casualmente el chico, mientras se inclinaba lo suficiente para cargar a Helga cual princesa, avanzó al graderío y subió hasta la parte de atrás, dejando que todos los presentes observaran, pero antes de soltarla le dio una sonora nalgada como venganza y la dejo sentada. Gretel avanzaba despacio, observando el desempeño de Arnold.

- Tres… -contó los aros que lograba el chico, no había fallado ni una vez y era en una distancia suficiente para hacer tres puntos. La alemana se dejó caer en el regazo de Will, sentándose sobre la rodilla de él y subió sus piernas sobre la otra, para poder así patear el costado de su prima, que parecía en transe- Cuatro…

- En verdad juegan con mi cordura ustedes. –comentó el pelirrojo, observando a las dos chicas, que tan cómodamente estaban contra él, Helga se había agarrado de su brazo, contando las anotaciones y Gretel estaba estirada sobre su cuerpo, con tranquilidad.

- Descuida, si te portas bien, muy pero muy pronto podrás desahogarte como te gusta. –le prometió Gretel, besándole la mejilla. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego sonrió de lado, al entender a qué se refería la chica aunque le resultaba extraño. La alemana y él no tenían la calidad de amantes, aunque muchos que los conocieran lo sospecharan, a pesar de haber sido él la primera vez de Gretel, en realidad sus encuentros habían sido extremadamente aislados. En lo que llevaban de amigos, sin contar los días en que técnicamente no salieron del dormitorio a pesar de ser la primera vez de Gretel, habían tenido tres encuentros posteriores, dos de ellos cuando la alemana se había decaído por culpa de Wolfgang y una tercera ocasión cuando el padre de Will terminó en el hospital porque un ladrón, en la desesperación, lo apuñaló en el vientre. En ese tiempo, el chico se había refugiado donde Gretel al no poder quedarse a pasar la noche en el hospital, mientras su padre se recuperaba y no se sabía si estaría o no fuera de peligro, el pelirrojo había llorado silenciosamente, observando el vacío, recordando como su madre había gritado en el hospital que si su amado moría, ella lo seguiría. Aunque había sido un grito de desesperación, en ese momento Will se sintió completamente solo y Gretel lo había consolado y le había hecho el amor despacio, susurrándole constantemente que no estaba solo y que siempre la tendría a ella, jurándole que nunca lo dejaría. El pelirrojo entendía que pocas personas comprenderían que en lugar de recordar esos momentos con lujuria, su pecho se hinchaba de una cálida sensación de gratitud y sincero aprecio por quien se había convertido en su mejor amiga. El tipo de mejor amiga que era capaz de hacer lo que fuese necesario para animarlo- Y… cinco… ¡Sorprendente! –Gretel le regresó a ver, incrédula pero divertida. Will sonrió de lado, para ser _Hänsel y Gretel_, quemaban muy bien a las brujas de la tristeza, usando el fuego de sus cuerpos unidos para matar a esas carceleras. Una manera efectiva pero poco fraternal, aunque después actuaran con naturalidad, sin reclamos, sin celos, sin besos furtivos o confusiones. Las cosas siempre eran claras- Desgarbada, hoy te quedas a dormir con el señor lobito. Yo pensé que eso te pondría más feliz… no tan… estatua. –el pelirrojo siguió la voz de su amiga, para notar que en realidad Helga parecía en trance, sin reaccionar a pesar de que Arnold no solo había vencido la apuesta de la alemana, sino que había ingresado al equipo.

- ¿Pataki? –la chica parpadeó ligeramente y se soltó de su brazo- Tenemos que ir a béisbol ahora o ni tú ni yo estaremos en el equipo. –le recordó.

- Solo… un momento más. –pidió, en un murmullo, como si estuviese en un mundo personal y muy lejano- Paso ¿Verdad? Realmente pasó.

- Si, el señor lobito, demostró su… amor/deseo/ganas/hormonas/sentimientos… como quieras llamarlo… en público. –Gretel sonrió de costado, permaneciendo en el regazo de Will, se inclinó hasta apoyar sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su mentón sobre sus manos- Creo que son oficialmente novios. –concluyó.

- No creo… -murmuró Helga.

- Me corrijo, creo que lo son y tú no te enteras. –la alemana se tuvo que sostener como pudo cuando Will comenzó a reírse, tenía una manera de hacerlo que lograba que todo su cuerpo vibrara y por ende la chica estuviese a punto de caerse- ¡Oh Dios! A veces olvido que Will puede ser un toro mecánico cuando quiere.

- Lo siento… -el pelirrojo tomó aire y se dejó caer descuidadamente contra Helga, rodeando con su brazo el hombro femenino- Pataki, hay muchos tipos de declaraciones, besarte en público, sin alcohol y atentando su posibilidad de entrar en el equipo… es una de ellas. Ahora eres mujer con dueño, felicidades –la chica le fulminó con la mirada y atentó darle un puñetazo pero él ágilmente tomó su muñeca y se inclinó, besando sus nudillos, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro- ¿No era esto lo que querías desde siempre? Anda… emociónate.

- Si, venga. Me lo debes a mi ¿Dónde está el abrazo efusivo y llamarme ángel? –la alemana golpeó su mano sobre su palma abierta- ¡Quiero mi escena cursi! –exigió, fulminándole con la mirada.

- Ustedes dos son tal para cual. –masculló Helga, levantándose al ver que Arnold y Gerald pretendían acercarse- Vamos.

- ¿No quieres esperarlos? –Gretel se levantó, ágilmente y siguió a su prima, entre la multitud que también había encontrado ese momento el mejor para irse.

- No, Will y yo vamos tarde ¿Verdad? –buscó el apoyo del chico, este se encogió de hombros, siguiéndolas de cerca- ¿Ves?

- Yo solo veo que estas huyendo de tu novio. –canturreó la alemana, cruzándose de brazos- Y eso es patético.

Helga se giró de golpe, deteniéndose, mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

- ¡Él no es mi novio! –gritó, había sido tan alto que la multitud parcialmente se detuvo y por ello no tuvo que extrañarse al notar que Arnold avanzaba a empujones donde ella, completamente enojado- Adelántense… -murmuró, haciendo gestos a sus amigos de que se fueran.

- ¿Segura? –Will lucía preocupado, pero la chica no lo notó, solo insistió en sus gestos y tuvieron que irse.

Gritar eso había sido demasiado. Lo sabía… lo sabía. Solo que estaba sobresaturada y las bromas de su prima y del otro chico no habían ayudado en nada ¿En verdad ya era novia de Arnold? Es decir, había imaginado muchas escenas de ese momento pero ninguna incluía un beso público y a ella vistiéndose como villana de los comics que leía Gretel. Eso era bizarro pero nada justificaba el grito que había pegado. Arnold tenía razón de estar molesto con ella, completamente. Por eso no huyó, aunque su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era hacerlo. Simplemente bajó la vista, estrechando sus manos sobre su falda.

- ¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó él, cuando llegó a estar frente a ella- ¿Por qué huyes de mí?

- Yo…

- ¡Helga! –estaba muy molesto, rara vez usaba ese tono de voz, coincidencialmente solo lo usaba con ella- ¿Qué quieres de mí? En verdad me estas volviendo loco. –la tomó de los brazos, sin hacerle daño, simplemente con el deseo de tenerla afianzada a él.

- Arnold… -pidió, sin siquiera levantar la mirada. Ella tampoco entendía porque se ponía tan nerviosa.

- No. Basta. No soporto más tus juegos y tus inseguridades. –la rubia levantó la mirada asustada, sintiendo como la desesperación se asomaba sobre ella. El chico la observaba completamente furioso y decidido- Ya estoy cansado de seguirte el ritmo…

- No… Arnold… -rogó.

- No, Helga. Basta de juegos. –la tomó del rostro, acercándose a ella hasta que sus labios rozaban peligrosamente los de ella, pero sin intención de besarla. Aún estaba tenso y molesto, sus palabras salieron con violencia de su boca- Somos novios. No te estoy preguntando, te estoy informando. –la chica sintió sus piernas flaquear, pues había imaginado algo completamente distinto, por lo que el rubio tuvo que sostenerla para que no cayera. Le sonrió de lado- No voy a dejarte ir, Helga G. Pataki. Nunca. –le juró, besándole suavemente, sintiendo como el cuerpo femenino entre sus brazos se estremecía- ¿Algo que opinar? –ella negó suavemente, el chico tenía una aura peligrosa, le recordaba ligeramente a ese aire seguro y cínico que de niños había tenido en el baile de los inocentes. Por supuesto, mucho más atractivo, mucho más peligroso y muchísimo más atractivo. La mirada esmeralda estaba oscurecida y la seguridad que irradiaba le hacía pensar en rendirse ante él para que le inundara de esa seguridad con sus manos, con su boca, con sus órdenes de quitarse la ropa o subirse sobre él y separar los labios para recibir sus dominantes besos- ¿Algo que decir?

- Si…

- Entonces dilo.

- Cómame señ…

- ¡Desgarbada! –la voz de la alemana le cortó, ambos se giraron en dirección a la puerta del coliseo, donde la chica les observaba fastidiada, agotada y alarmada, todo al mismo tiempo- ¡Ya va a ser tu turno en las pruebas! Maldita sea ¿Ustedes no pueden bajarle un poco a las hormonas? –exigió.

Pero no fue necesario mucho más, Helga salió corriendo con agilidad, llegando al campo de béisbol justo a tiempo. Aceptó el regaño del entrenador pero le permitió hacer la prueba, aunque tuvo que hacerlo con su traje de animadora, lo que significó tener que menear las caderas para el graderío a sus espaldas o inclinarse frente a ellos hasta donde la decencia perdía su buen nombre. Para buena suerte del equipo, porque la chica demostró tener un swing impresionante, sus facciones intimidaban fácilmente al lanzador más soberbio y aprovechaba la oportunidad, cuando tenía que lanzar la bola, se volvía ausente, sin revelar nada de sus intenciones.

No le extraño convertirse en la primera mujer en el equipo, eso no se trataba de suerte, sino de la obvia conclusión. Los cambiadores para las chicas estaban abandonados, se notaba que ese lugar sería solo para ella y tendría una privacidad mayor a lo que llegaba a oír de los cambiadores de los chicos, quienes gritaban y se reían a carcajadas. Le costó quitarse el maquillaje, no entendía como las animadoras podían estar tranquilas con tanto brillo sobre su rostro. La ropa la guardó, pensando en hablar con Lila y buscar la manera de poder usar todo eso en público sin parecer que iba a una fiesta de disfraces. Las coletas le gustaron, completamente diferentes a las que usaba de niña, gracias al sudor y el agua que había caído sobre estas al limpiarse el rostro con grandes cantidades, había logrado que su cabello se ondulara y esponjara en un efecto abundante que le daba un aire más inocente que peligraba con el resto de su estilo y le hacía sentir como una presa difícil de manejar. Le gustaba. Además, había notado que a su tortuoso rubio le había encantado el estilo.

Al salir, se sorprendió al encontrar a Arnold esperándola, quien extendiendo su mano para que la tomara. Una parte de ella le dijo que era normal, otra le recordó quien era ella, le golpeó descuidadamente pero antes de que él protestara, rodeó con su brazo los hombros del chico y se apoyó contra él, sintiendo como este le agarraba de la cintura.

- ¿Nada de tomarse las manos? –preguntó él, agradeciendo mentalmente que Helga volviese a su ropa habitual. Porque de por sí de esa manera le hacía perder la cordura, pero como animadora, perdía el razonamiento y habilidad social.

- Ya veremos cabeza de balón. –comentó de manera descuidada- Vamos a esperar a Will ¿Y Gerald?

- Corrió a reunirse con Phoebe. –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo de lado- Ya sabes, cosa de enamorados. –ella rio, continuando el camino hasta la entrada de los cambiadores masculinos.

Pero al girar la esquina se encontraron con una escena completamente bizarra. Tal vez y si era el fin del mundo. O acaban de pasar a un mundo paralelo donde nada tenía sentido. Realmente esa escena competía mucho con lo ilógico de ver a Gretel besándose con Wolfgang.

- No puede ser… -murmuró Helga, sintiendo como cada teoría, cada idea, se rompía internamente y no sabía si sentirse molesta, traicionada o simplemente gritar "_¡Corte!_", porque debía ser todo menos real.

Ahí, frente a ellos, se encontraba Will, abrazándola a ella, deslizando sus dedos por entre sus cabellos y acariciando su mejilla suavemente, mientras ella... Si, ella, lo atraía con fuerza, besándole de manera desesperada, teniendo que el pelirrojo controlar un poco su ímpetu para mantener él mismo la cordura. Ella, inesperadamente ella, presionaba su precioso cuerpo, ofreciéndose a él como un sacrificio.

- Oh… Gretel. –murmuró Helga, sintiendo un temblor en sus manos, regresó a ver a Arnold y a pesar de que él no sabía ni un tercio de la historia, lucía igualmente sorprendido.

- Ya lo sabía. –los dos chicos se giraron, la alemana estaba ahí, tranquila, avanzó a ellos hasta apoyarse contra la pared, mirando la escena- Me preguntaba cuando adivinarías quien era la admiradora secreta de Will. –señaló con la mirada a la pareja- Por eso la estaban golpeando en el baño esta mañana, María siempre ha estado obsesionada con Will y al enterarse que Nadine sentía algo por él, le hizo enloquecer… -sonrió de costado, reparando en la manera en que la chica había arreglado su cabello para que quedara suelto pero con ligeros broches que solo apartaban los rizos lejos de su rostro y recalcaban más sus facciones. Will lucía encantado con la accesibilidad que tenía para acariciar la espalda femenina y sentir el cabello de la chica como cortinas de oro al tocarle- Zoe se iba a declarar hoy o eso planeaba, pero primero quería hablar conmigo. Por si acaso, pero el temor no le daba el valor suficiente. Realmente debemos agradecer a la mentita de motel que nos convocara en el baño y nos diera la oportunidad de charlar.

- Pero ustedes… -Helga se detuvo al recordar que Arnold no sabía la información. La alemana se acercó al chico y le tapó la boca con su mano, sorprendiéndolo.

- ¿Recuerdas el escándalo de hace unos días? ¿El que no te dejaba dormir? –el chico asintió, despacio- Éramos Nadine y yo. –por fortuna le había tapado la boca porque pudo sentir como gritaba contra su mano, hizo una mueca de asco al sentir el aliento del chico humedecer su palma.

- Creí que dijiste que Nadine era lesbiana pero se creía heterosexual. –reprochó Helga, cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Me viste cara de detector de orientaciones sexuales? ¿Hechicera nivel 20 con el estúpido poder de encasillar a la gente por lo que se come o no se come? Me equivoque, es sorprendente, pero no imposible. –enmarcó una ceja- ¿Por qué te resulta tan increíble?

- El anillo era muy caro para que se lo diese ella. –al parecer Helga estaba empecinada en creer que todo lo que ocurría no era real.

- El anillo lo compró su hermana mayor para su novio pero terminaron y se lo regaló en un arranque de depresión. Zoe solo le hizo la inscripción. –se encogió de hombros- Mientras intentabas buscar quien era la admiradora, yo ya le había dicho a Zoe que tú cargabas el anillo. Por eso no se sorprendió al vértelo puesto. –la alemana le observaba sorprendida- ¿Por qué tanta pregunta?

- ¿No te gustaba uno de ellos por lo menos? –casi gritó, pero por respeto a la pareja que continuaba con su profundo encuentro, solo susurró, aun así la alemana contuvo una carcajada y tuvo que soltar la boca de Arnold para taparse la suya- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué habrían de gustarme? Zoe y yo solo fuimos amantes, ella estuvo conmigo como lo hubiese estado con cualquiera que por fin la viese, así de desesperada estaba de cariño. Lo cual nadie debería juzgárselo sin saber lo que es sentirse un fantasma o carente te atractivo. Y Will es... ¡Will! Por Dios, creí que era obvio, en especial para ti. Él es mi mejor amigo. Tal vez el único que pueda entender como funciono y no liarse sentimentalmente o aprovecharse por ello. –se cruzó de brazos- No todos terminamos con un final romántico. No por eso somos menos felices, desgarbada.

- Pero…

- Zoe y yo no nos veíamos en la preparatoria. Discreción, tú sabes. Ella se enamoró de Will sin saber quién era para mí, por eso se sentía tan culpable. Pero hoy le expliqué todo. Por eso se animó a declararse, después de consolarle todas sus dudas y miedos... Además, sabía que a Will le gustaría, es muy exótica. –se estiró fingiendo pereza- Bueno, mucha charla. Y yo tengo cosas que hacer, gente que conocer, lugares que visitar. –les lanzó un beso- Nos vemos, tortolos. –sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo lanzó a Arnold, quien lo atrapó- Por si acaso. –dijo, avanzando lejos de ahí, riéndose.

- ¿Qué te dio? –Helga comenzó a caminar lejos de los cambiadores. Un poco cansada y aun exasperada, ante la escena de Will y Nadine besándose. Pero el pelirrojo era así, como cualquier adolescente, saldría con la chica sin estar enamorado, simplemente partiendo de su juicio, que por suerte era bueno. Y al parecer Nadine se dejaba llevar por las hormonas… como era normal. Porque era hipócrita creer que todo el mundo se movía por amor.

Por otro lado, eso explicaba la manera en que se había comportado Gretel después de su encuentro con Nadine. Aun si no le importaba, debía golpearle un poco que su antigua amante se hubiese fijado en su mejor amigo.

- ¿Helga? –la chica reaccionó, mirando a Arnold, quien le observaba divertido y con la mano extendida en frente de ella, mientras caminaban. Ella observó un pequeño paquete cuadrado de papel metálico, color verde, su mirada se entrecerró, sin comprender que era eso y el chico soltó una carcajada- Tu prima me dio un condón.

- ¿Qué? –gritó, dando un brinco, sin poder creerlo ¿Pero cómo? Es decir, había visto condones antes, pero dado que Gretel se había esforzado tanto en protegerla, había descartado la idea de que fuese eso.

- Exacto. –el chico guardó el pequeño paquete y continuó su caminata, atrayéndola por la cintura- ¿Sabes? Por años hablarán de este día. No por el preservativo aunque podríamos hablar de eso por años. Sino por todo tu show.

- Lo se… -ella seguía mirando el bolsillo donde aún estaba el condón- ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? –Arnold se detuvo y la giró para abrazarla contra él.

Gracias a que se había bajado de los tacones, estaban relativamente uno frente al otro. Él sonreía de lado y Helga pudo sentir como se le oscurecía la mirada.

- ¿Tú qué quieres que haga? –su voz había sonado oscura y ella sintió como se le erizaba la piel por completo y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, tuvo que respirar hondo y casi parecía que estaba a punto de suspirar.

- Guárdalo… -murmuró, sintiendo el sonrojo en su rostro.

- Te amo. –acarició la mejilla de la chica, suavizando el ambiente con eso.

- ¿Por darte a entender que tendremos sexo pronto? –preguntó, enmarcando una ceja.

- No, por dejarme conocerte y hacerme ver qué es exactamente esto… -recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo entero de la chica para simbolizar a que se refería a ella- lo que quiero. Aun si tardé tanto en darme cuenta. Y… también te amo por darme a entender que tendremos sexo pronto. –sonrió con burla al final, ganándose un puñetazo de la chica en el costado.

- Yo también te amo, señor lobo. –murmuró, como si lo regañara, antes de besarlo.

Y ella lo sabía, sería un "_para siempre_". Aun si tenía que volver a luchar miles de veces para mantener lo que habían logrado juntos.

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **¡Tranquilos! ¡Tranquilos! –esquiva los objetos que le lanzan- Recuerden: **Aun falta el epílogo**. Este es el final de la pareja principal, por así decirlo. El final que, si solo hubiesen leído por enterarse si estarían juntos o no, ya pueden darse por satisfechos, con casi treinta hojas de capítulo. Pero el siguiente es el epílogo, donde se termina de contar toda la historia y se unen los últimos cables secundarios que para la trama de la pareja principal tal vez no sean importantes, pero que son buenos de contar ¿No creen? Porque yo sé que muchos quieren saber ciertas cosas y por eso casi me matan por leer que era el final.

¿Qué es diré? Este es el final, doce capítulos, un prólogo y próximo epílogo. Pero descuiden, aun no nos vamos a despedir ¿Verdad? Recuerden que les debo sus regalos, que iniciaran después del epílogo.

Bueno, mis adorados lectores. Les hago memoria de que sus peticiones de _Bonus Track_, de _Pregúntale a…_, de _What if…_ y _Archivos calientes_ son aceptados **hasta el** **Epílogo. **No después ¡Sino no terminamos nunca! **Así que, un capítulo más y se cierran las peticiones. **Me pregunto si todos leen esto… Les recuerdo para que vayan enviando por reviews los pedidos que se han ido olvidando. Recuerden que pueden pedir de cualquier capítulo, cuantos quieran. No importa cuántos pidan, de que tipo pidan, si es de todo un poco o que. Y si quieren recordar las normas del juego, regresen a la nota de autora correspondiente:

**Bonus Track: **¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los _Bonus Track_ serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los _Bonus Track_ son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo IV.**

**Archivos Calientes**: La siguiente historia que publique será una recopilación de capítulos únicos donde se contarán las escenas picantes y censuradas de esta historia. No olviden pedir las que quieran. Recuerden que debieron ser mencionadas o deben ser posibles que ocurran (nada de parejas o amantes que no son parte de la historia). Estas historias están correlacionados entre sí. Para más información revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo X.**

**What if…?**: una subcategoría dentro de los _Bonus Track_ pero con la característica de que son peticiones que no han pasado en la historia pero les hubiese gustado conocer. No importa lo bizarro que sea, siempre y cuando se pueda partir de esta historia. Parejas imposibles, situaciones improbables, factores inesperados, desenlaces inesperados en ciertos eventos. Todo se vale pedir. Para más información revisar la nota de autora del **Capítulo XI.**

Y como siempre, les agradezco sus comentarios.

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, mi amiga se encuentra muchísimo mejor y realmente le ha animado saber de ustedes. No tiene idea de quienes son… ni siquiera tiene idea de la historia… pero la fama internacional es buena medicina. Por otro lado, les cuento que por andar de inquieta me torcí mi tobillo izquierdo (en el cual tengo dos esguinces y en el derecho tengo uno… soy extremadamente torpe. Lo sé) y pasé en cama dos días (y creo que mañana también) ¡Lo cual es bueno! ¿Por qué es bueno que me duela el pie? ¡Porque estuve terminando el epílogo! Me esta saliendo largo (quería que fuese del tamaño del prologo) pero saldrá todo lo que tenga que salir, con la extensión que deba ser ¿Verdad?

Y ¡Hey! ¿Les pareció que la canción del video de youtube que les subí quedó con la escena? Gretel y Helga de porristas con mi mísero y humilde remix. Muchas gracias por recomendarme otros fanarts. Y lo sé, lo sé, realmente hubiese sido genial tener imágenes de Will y Gretel ¡Pero yo no sé dibujar! Sino, les juro que lo haría. Les dije que las imágenes del video tenían cierta razón de ser ¿Se dieron cuenta de algunas tuvieron sentido en este capítulo? Espero que si.

¡Nos leemos!

Nocturna4


	14. Epílogo

**Epilogo**

Tal vez había sido una terrible y mala idea decirle a Arnold que fuesen a su habitación. Helga estaba comenzando a dudar de que fuese una buena idea tener al chico en su departamento… en general. Nunca salía nada bueno de eso. La habitación del rubio era cambiante. A veces ocurrían cosas que la dejaban con las piernas temblando, otras veces se reía y otras tantas pasaban tranquilos. Bien, era una habitación cambiante, con personalidad, no solo blanca, no solo negra o roja, era adaptable. Una buena habitación. Pero ¿Su departamento? ¿El que tenía con Gretel? Maldición… ese era el departamento de "_Toca… toca… toca sexo… toca manoseos… toca entrenar… toca besos… toca corretear… toca…"_. Siempre toca. Eso, era un departamento excesivamente sensorial. Pero por supuesto, Helga había creído que era una buena idea aprovechar su primera cita en terreno conocido… dado que estaba completamente nerviosa. Si. Nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Y por suerte nadie leía su mente porque si no tendría que explotar el mundo para ocultar la evidencia y las malditas cucarachas sobrevivirían. Las muy malditas.

Pero tenía que ser realmente sincera. Muy sincera. La cita no había iniciado mal. Tampoco había sido lo que esperaba. Arnold realmente podía sorprenderla. Cuando, en un inicio, él le explicó que no quería salir a ningún lugar si es que a ella le parecía bien… pues, si era sincera, había pensado terribles cosas. Muy terribles. Y posiblemente porque estaba con las hormonas al tope, pero sus pensamientos se fueron directo al chico usando un sombrero vaquero y una casi tanga de cuero curtido. Luego, cuando llegaron a la habitación de la rubia y él le hizo una señal para que se recostara en la cama, ella había llegado a imaginar una venda en los ojos, inmovilizada y plumas. Muchas plumas, de esas que hacían cosquillas y daban escalofríos.

Claro, era de esperarse que el sentido común de Arnold no le llevaría a algo así. Algo absolutamente normal en la mayoría de adolescentes, cabía recalcar. La primera cita con el gran amor no tenía que ver con esposas, crema batida y palabras sucias al oído. Por mucho que ella quisiera.

Así que el chico tomó uno de los antiguos poemarios de la chica, recordándole que fue ella quien le dijo que podría hacerse de uno cuando deseara. A la par le llevó su libreta y su bolígrafo púrpura. En total naturalidad se recostó junto a ella, la abrazó suavemente por sobre sus hombros y con la otra mano sostuvo el cuaderno rosa, iniciando su lectura. Y si bien muchos encontrarían aburrida esa acción, para Helga fue todo menos eso. El encontrarse entre los brazos del hombre que había amado desde niña era mucho más que un sueño. El saber que eran novios y ese momento sería natural y constante, fue la seguridad que necesitaba. No todo era aventuras y citas en restaurantes caros. El amor se basaba en algo más real que eso.

Por eso, acomodada sobre el hombro masculino, descubrió cosas interesantes. Arnold respiraba profundamente cuando estaba tranquilo, su pecho se inflaba hasta parecer una montaña y bajar lentamente, produciendo una sensación de calma. No solo eso, pudo divertirse un poco al ver que podía usar las costillas del chico como una mesita y apoyar ahí su cuaderno, donde podía escribir tranquilamente, a buen pulso. Le agradó notar que Arnold no espiaba su trabajo, le tenía un sincero respeto a los límites artísticos. Además, estaba entregado al poemario que había tomado y por lo que había revisado, era uno que había escrito el año pasado. La mirada esmeralda se deslizaba de una línea a otra y repentinamente se detenía, observando el vacío y una sonrisa cálida se formaba en sus labios. Helga no pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaba en ese momento, dada su profunda entrega al trabajo.

Lamentablemente no podía introducirse en su historia. Y su protagonista se estaba fastidiando por ello. Lo cual tenía sentido, Helga también se enojaría si alguien la dejara en la antesala de un "_felices para siempre_" simplemente porque su concentración se centraba en el cálido cuello del chico y la colonia que suavemente llegaba a sus sentidos. La rubia se mordió el labio inferior. Todo eso había sido una terrible idea. El simple hecho de recordar que Gretel se había ido a mimarse un poco con quien sabe que, le hacía recordar que estaban completamente solos. Y esa colonia olía terriblemente bien.

Arnold bajó la mirada, descubriéndola en su delirante tortura. El chico sonrió de lado y se inclinó suavemente, tomándola del mentón para atraerla. Sí, eso era lo que quería. Por fin. Nunca pensó que podría ponerse celosa de sus propios poemas. Pero estos habían captado demasiado la atención de él.

- ¿Quién soy? –le consultó el chico, deteniendo el acercamiento entre ambos. Ella abrió los ojos suavemente, saliendo de su transe y le observó con extrañeza.

- ¿Arnoldo? ¿Perdiste la memoria, acaso? –consultó Helga, sin comprender a donde iba todo eso.

- No. Quiero que lo digas ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién soy ahora para ti? –los labios del chico cayeron casualmente sobre el mentón de la rubia y estúpidamente eso le robó un profundo suspiro. Hipersensibilidad. Lo que le faltaba. Helga G. Pataki estaba hipersensible. Hiper-necesidad. Hiper-urgida. Hiper-frustrada. Hiper-todo. Maldita sea.

No supo que contestar a esa pregunta ¿Quién era él para ella? ¿Ahora? Entonces debía decir la diferencia que existía entre el antes y después ¿No? Los dientes de Arnold rasparon suavemente su mentón y se deslizaron por su garganta, logrando que su tren de pensamientos se perdiera momentáneamente. El chico marcó un húmedo camino por su garganta, respirando sobre la piel erizada y creando una noble y deliciosa sensación. Helga se aferró a los hombros masculinos, por ahí fue cayendo el cuaderno que contenía el mundo de papel de su protagonista. Lo que le importaba en ese momento era la lengua del chico que recorría en círculos un camino hacia su clavícula y le daba una suave mordida ahí.

- Aún no respondes mi pregunta ¿Quién soy? –la voz del chico era oscura y la pregunta se hacía más poderosa acorde las manos del rubio tomaban vida propia. Una delineo sus suaves curvas por el costado, sin importarle el descaro en que su palma caía por la redondeada figura de su seno y luego recorría peligrosamente su cintura hasta cerrarse posesivamente en su cadera y llegar a acariciar uno de sus glúteos con la misma devoción que un luchador lo haría con su más preciado tesoro. Helga entrecerró los ojos, arqueando la espalda y dejando caer su rostro hacia atrás- Me gustan tus coletas… -la voz de Arnold sonaba oscura, como un reclamo natural a que le observara y solo por eso entreabrió la mirada y pudo observar la sonrisa ladeada en los labios masculinos- Pero preferiría que las usaras estando solos. No soy el único que disfrutó viéndolas e imaginándolas en diversos… momentos. –ella suspiró profundamente y por instinto sus caderas se levantaron cuando él la besó peligrosamente en su cuello, robándole un gemido. El chico separó un poco el rostro, llevando su mano libre a la espalda baja femenina y sosteniéndola de ahí para que no separara sus caderas a él. Lo sintió, una presión contra su cadera que no buscaba ocultarse. Arnold suspiro profundamente contra su piel y la estrechó con más fuerza pero aun así, a pesar de esa manera de _declarar_ su debilidad por ella, el aura de seguridad del chico no se perdió- Responde Helga ¿Quién soy para ti ahora? –besó despacio el mentón femenino, observándola directamente a los ojos.

La rubia se quedó en silencio un momento, le gustaba ese Arnold, natural a un nivel animal, confiado y con una seguridad apremiante que calentaba su pulso. Le gustaba demasiado. Sus caderas serpentearon contra las de él, sintiendo desde su punto más sensible un estímulo excitante. Helga ahogó un gemido que él acalló entreabriendo sus labios sobre los de ella, como si su aliento fuese un delicioso entremés ¿Qué era para ella? ¿Quién? ¿Quién era? Con su cabello despeinado, el sonrojo sobre sus mejillas, similar a la embriaguez, el calor pulsante de su cuerpo y la oscuridad de su mirada ¿Quién era? Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y rodeó con sus brazos el cuello masculino, presionando sus senos contra él.

- ¿Quién? –el asintió, aunque levantando sus defensas. La repentina seguridad de Helga no podía significar nada bueno. Las piernas femeninas rodearon las caderas de él, creando la más íntima cercanía y el calor del infierno casi nubló su mente. Solo el brillo pícaro en la mirada azulada fue la que mantuvo su compostura- ¿Recuerdas el primer día de clases? –otro asentimiento- Desde ese día hasta hoy te has trasformado, Arnold. –ladeó el rostro y no pudo evitar gemir suavemente, disfrutando el suave golpeteo del enfermerito contra ella. Aunque ya habría que cambiarme de nombre a ese paso- Ahora eres el "Señor Lobo" –el intentó separarse, con sorpresa, ante la inesperada respuesta. Dado que ambos sabían que estaba esperando escuchar y obviamente, no había sido eso.

Helga soltó una carcajada astuta, lanzando el rostro hacia atrás, pero sin crear una separación mínima. Así que no le extrañó que, mientras él luchaba por crear distancia, terminaran sentados, con la chica sobre su regazo, rodeando sus caderas. Y en esta ocasión la situación tenía un peligroso tono atrayente y muy sugerente.

- Helga… -le regañó, pero no pudo evitar tomarla de la cintura y entretenerse con la fina cintura que al parecer por años se había ocultado debajo de esas prendas.

Ella siempre le había atraído, con un magnetismo inevitable. A pesar de su comportamiento de la infancia, que si era sincero le avergonzaba a veces por sus simples y erróneas conclusiones, siempre habían estado cerca, el uno del otro. Al ir entrando en la pubertad había reparado más en ella como un ente femenino y a pesar de los mal entendidos y la distancia que se había producido entre ambos, nunca había podido apartar la mirada de ella. Casi por inercia se fijaba si había llegado a clases o a que rincones procuraba ir en los recesos. También se había percatado de como al inicio de clases, en el pasado, había llegado con gran ánimo pero al pasar el tiempo decaía en un aburrimiento casi crónico y al acercarse el final de clases volvía a animarse con naturalidad. Ahora sabía que todo eso se debía a que acaba de llegar de pasar con su prima o que estaría próxima a reencontrarse con ella. Él había sido el único que notaba como salía corriendo todos los viernes al final de clases y por fin comprendía que se debía a que iba a pasar con Phoebe el fin de semana. Él había reparado en ella como un individuo y entreabría su femineidad como nadie más lo hacía. Ahora, en la preparatoria, había juntado esas dos partes y llegado profundamente a conocerla. La amaba, en forma impulsiva, juvenil, posesiva y romántica. A cierto punto había lamentado el descubrir la figura que se escondía en las antiguas prendas, dado que no había sido el único, los nuevos atuendos, el regreso de su fuerte personalidad en primer plano, habían llamado la atención del género masculino. En el coliseo, recordaba, mientras eran las prácticas, los otros aspirantes habían suspirado sonoramente en nombre de las dos rubias y demostraban sus preferencias, entre la figura de largas piernas de la alemana o las sugerentes curvas de Helga. No había podido soportar todo eso, porque, como Gerald había comentado en ese momento, no se debía a que las chicas fuesen las bellezas máximas del lugar, sino que sus personalidades lograban hacerlas destacar con más fuerza, ahí donde otras no podían. Y como fuere, Arnold solo podía pensar en que era imposible soportar la idea de que otros comenzaran a rondar a Helga. El temor de que se fijara en otro chico le había impulsado a besarla en frente de todos, a declararla suya aun si el acto fuese machista. Le había importado poco y nada. Solo deseaba espantar a la posible competencia.

Y en ese momento, teniéndola regia, como una reina, sobre él, agradecía su osadía, pues no hubiese sido igual las cosas si todo eso no hubiese ocurrido. Si no fuesen novios por fin. Aunque la chica no pronunciara la palabra y hubiese usado ese nuevo sobrenombre que le había otorgado Gretel. Pero aun así, sentía la seguridad de saber que estaban juntos.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas? –la chica ladeó el rostro, extrañada por el repentino silencio por parte del rubio.

- En la suerte… -en un juguetón movimiento la recostó una vez más en la cama, con él sobre ella, pero acarició su rostro, despacio, con una sonrisa de victoria- de tenerte, de no tener que competir con medio equipo de béisbol y todo el coliseo. –ella soltó una carcajada despectiva y muy incrédula. Por supuesto, Helga desconfiaba de su atractivo físico, tenía más seguridad de su personalidad y como esta podía atraer o repeler a la gente. Ni siquiera el gran acto de Gretel con los trajes de porrista podía cambiar ese pensamiento- Hablo en serio.

- No temas, cabeza de balón. Betsy y los cinco vengadores no han perdido el toque. –sonrió de costado, orgullosa- Además, yo solo entiendo un idioma y me interesa un solo remitente. –con atrevimiento y cargada de cinismo, deslizó su mano hasta posarla sobre el enfermerito, logrando que Arnold diera un respingón y se apartara de ella del todo. Helga soltó una carcajada poderosa que acalló rápidamente simplemente por respeto- Ah… claro. Pero antes estaba bien darme de golpes con él ¿No? –comentó, divertida.

- Eres de lo peor… -pero sonreía y eso era agradable, porque implicaba que habían creado un parámetro de humor entre ambos.

Ambos escucharon la puerta de departamento abrirse de golpe y cerrarse, se observaron extrañados pero sin moverse, atentos.

- ¿…Y por qué dijiste que podría desahogarme muy pronto? –la voz de Will se escuchó ahogada y en eco posiblemente debido a que el cuarto de Helga estaba cerrado.

- Bueno, pensé que Zoe y tú lo harían pronto. –Gretel hablaba con tranquilidad, cuando se hacía de un apodo era extraño que lo soltara- Yo la vi muy emocionada contigo cuando se besaban. Esa actitud prende a cualquiera ¿Cómo iba a adivinar que no pasarían pronto a acciones más húmedas? –se defendió- Ya te compensaré las falsas ilusiones. Hablaré con ella o te daré dinero de algún videojuego online para que te compres armaduras, consigas cortesanas cibernéticas o lo que sea que hagas con ese dinero en los videojuegos.

- Ah… ya… -Will parecía por fin comprender la situación, al parecer el pelirrojo se había hecho una idea errónea pero curiosamente había alivio en su voz al comprender- Pues no, la deje en su casa después de ir por unos helados. Tampoco pienso que este en los planes de ninguno de los dos tener sexo pronto… -la puerta del cuarto de la alemana se cerró, las voces se ahogaron y luego se dio un repentino silencio.

Arnold y Helga se observaron fijamente, con extrañeza. Ambos miraron hacia la pared divisoria de ambos dormitorios. Por un momento pareció que ambos intentaban adquirir la habilidad de observar a través de los objetos solidos pero al pasar de los segundos la remota posibilidad estadística se hizo nula. Los dos rubios, sincronizados, suspiraron sonoramente, se observaron y fue inevitable reírse ahogadamente, para no delatar su ubicación.

- Creo que no esperan que estemos aquí. –admitió Arnold, con una sonrisa ladeada. Ambos se sentían como si estuviesen haciendo una travesura al ocultarse, a pesar que no fuese así.

- O tal vez esperaban que saliéramos a saludar y dado que no lo hicimos asumen que no estamos. –Gretel tenía ese tipo de modales, le parecía de lo más lógico y normal el saludar y despedirse de las personas cercanas. Aunque también era verdad que sin contar ese puñado de personas, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, casi como si no existieran en su parámetro de realidad- Lo cual me alegra…

- ¿Por qué? –el chico se acercó a ella, tomando su mentón, con una sonrisa ladeada y taimada- ¿No quieres interrupciones?

- Detén tu tren, cabeza de balón. –le dio un ligero golpe con su dedo índice sobre su redondeada nariz- Mira lo que la testosterona hace con tu ego. –se burló- Me alegra porque su plan de diversión es ponerse a jugar videojuegos de terror. Y no estoy de humor para tener pesadillas por días sobre historias japonesas terriblemente terroríficas. –entrecerró los ojos y un escalofrío la recorrió. Bien podía recordar la vez que había jugado _Ju-On_ y por una semana evitaba escaleras y áticos como si se tratasen de la mismísima peste.

- ¿No te gusta el terror? –preguntó extrañado, acomodándose para quedar sentado contra las almohadas de la cabecera.

- Me gusta y usualmente no le tengo miedo a esas cosas. Pero Gretel _sabe_ escoger cosas verdaderamente terroríficas. –se explicó, cruzándose de brazos- Ya quiero ver que tan gallito eres cuando veamos _Kansen_. –masculló, defensiva.

El chico estuvo a punto de contestar cuando escucharon un sonoro gemido proveniente de la habitación de la alemana… y ella lo había producido. Los dos rubios se quedaron estáticos, en un acuerdo silencioso se acercaron a la pared divisoria y escucharon atentamente. Otro gemido, alargado, pero que parecía querer acallarse. Una pequeña risita que se cortaba y daba paso a un jadeo.

- Eso no suena a un videojuego de terror… -susurró Arnold, buscando la mirada de Helga, quien estaba completamente pálida.

- Ahora si no entiendo… -había cierta incomodidad entre ambos por estar espiando tan atentamente- ¿Están esos dos…?

- No creo. –se apresuró a decir el chico- Will no haría eso. Él esta con Nadine ¿No? Pues es imposible que la engañe. Admito que no lo conozco tan bien, pero estoy seguro de que él no es ese tipo de personas, ni que tu prima se prestaría para algo así ¿Verdad? –Helga asintió y otro gemido sonó, tan alto que les hizo apartarse de la pared como si esta, en lugar de ser de concreto, fuese de papel.

- Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Él está jugando con la consola y ella consigo misma? ¿Cada quien por su lado? –negó con fuerza- Eso no tiene sentido.

- Tampoco que estén juntos. –recalcó Arnold.

- Bueno, solo existe una forma de averiguar qué está ocurriendo. –la rubia se levantó decidida pero sintió como el chico le agarraba de la muñeca, reteniéndola- ¿Qué?

- No estarás insinuando que vayamos a interrumpir ¿Verdad? –ella asintió- Estas loca. Claro que no haremos eso.

- Bueno… -se soltó- No lo hagas tú. Yo lo haré, no es la primera vez que le interrumpo. Le diré que es para que baje el sonido. –se escabulló del agarre y caminó hacia el dormitorio de su prima, atrás de ella le seguía Arnold, con visible duda en su mirada. Y no era para menos, era un suicidio hacer todo eso. Además de una completa falta de respeto hacia la vida personal de Gretel.

Parados enfrente de la puerta, pudieron observar en la manija de la misma, colgado el cintillo de la alemana. Helga entrecerró los ojos, intentando recordar cuál era el significado de este. Obviamente tenía que ver con el calcetín o la corbata que los universitarios ponían cuando estaban teniendo sexo con alguien y deseaban avisar a sus compañeros de piso para que no les interrumpieran. Pero en este caso, había un significado particular. La rubia agarró el picaporte y recordó, el cintillo significaba que estaba con alguien que Helga conocía. Bueno, obvio, si estaba con Will, ella lo conocía, rodó los ojos y abrió la puerta lentamente.

Tres gritos se escucharon a la par, dos femeninos y uno masculino. Tres gritos avergonzados, sorpresivos y cobardes. Helga cerró la puerta de golpe y mantuvo el agarre como si un monstruo fuese a salir de esa habitación.

- ¡Esa no era Will! –fue lo primero que dijo Arnold, señalando con completa sorpresa la puerta.

- ¡Ahí ni siquiera estaba Will! –mascullo la chica, a punto de caer en un ataque histérico- ¿Dónde rayos está Will? –exigió saber.

- ¿Y cómo voy a saber yo algo así? –Arnold se agarró el pecho, como si sostuviese su corazón- Obviamente no estaba entre ellas. No había espacio ahí.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! ¡Cállate! –rogó, soltando la manija y tapándose los oídos, mientras negaba- No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser. No puede ser.

La puerta atrás de ella se abrió. Los dos rubios saltaron hacia diferentes lados, despejando el lugar. Un torbellino de escarlata y pecas salió disparado hacia el baño y se encerró ahí. El impacto había sido tal que ni siquiera habían reparado en que ese torbellino estaba completamente desnudo. Pero si recordaron lo que habían visto y seguramente ninguno de los dos lo olvidaría.

En un par de segundos habían contemplado lo imposible de observar. Sin lugar a duda, nunca hubiesen esperado una escena así, por varios motivos. En primer lugar, la simple imagen de Gretel y Lila, completamente desnudas, sobre el edredón de la cama de la primera, ya parecía inverosímil. En segundo lugar, descubrir que la buena, correcta y dulce Lila estaba abrazando por atrás a la alemana, mientras sus manos se perdían entre los muslos de la rubia y su boca lamía lujuriosamente el cuello femenino, resultaba imposible, aún si desearan contarlo de seguro nadie les creería. Y en tercer lugar, observar a Gretel pasiva, relajada, apoyando su nuca en el hombro femenino y con una de sus manos acariciando la mejilla de la pelirroja, eso, resultaba inadmisible ¿Toda la escena? Digna de gritar, por parte de Helga por descubrir a su antigua rival de amores con su prima, por parte de Arnold por encontrarse con su amor de la infancia con su cuñada y por parte de Lila por ser descubierta así por parte de las dos personas que una vez llegaron a gustarle profundamente. Así que no había sido de extrañarse que la pelirroja saliera corriendo a encerrarse en el baño.

La estruendosa risa de Gretel resonó, Arnold se había tapado el rostro al momento en que su noble cerebro le recordó que había podido verle hasta el alma a la alemana, peor aún, nunca hubiese imaginado que la chica tendría un tatuaje en la cara interna de su muslo derecho y que este fuese la silueta de un buque de guerra con cuatro cañones y uno disparando. El chico se sorprendió preguntándose ¿Cómo rayos había reparado en tanto detalle en un momento así?

- ¿Desgarbada? –Gretel ronroneó, buscando la atención de su prima- Por Dios, pueden ver, estoy tapada… -los dos chicos observaron dentro, la habitación tenía un ambiente cálido y un dulce aroma almizclado y a lirios- Y bien, señor lobito ¿Te gustó mi tatuaje? –preguntó, divertida, logrando que el rubio se sonrojara- ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo viste!

- ¡Eso es lo de menos! –Helga avanzó hacia su prima y logró zarandearla hasta que esta se soltó- ¿Qué rayos hacías con Lila aquí?

- ¿Qué hacían ustedes espiando? –se cruzó de brazos de forma defensiva, se había puesto una de las chaquetas deportivas que Will dejaba botadas ahí, así que lucía como una niña cuando se ponía algo de su padre, por lo grande que le quedaba.

- Yo venía a decirte que hagas menos ruido, creo que toda la casa de huéspedes te estaba escuchando. –la alemana soltó una pequeña risita- Oh venga… ¡Maldición!

- ¿Y Will? –consultó Arnold, cauteloso, desde el marco de la puerta.

- ¿Y por qué la pre…? – se cortó- ¡Ajá! ¡Estaban aquí cuando llegamos! A ver ¿Por qué no salieron a saludar como buenos niños? Hasta puse el altavoz al celular para que me escucharan. –se estiró y le dio un golpecito en la cabeza a Helga- Yo no te eduqué así.

- ¡Tú no me educaste! ¡Y deja de evadir el tema! –pero aun así Gretel se levantó, deslizándose con un cadencioso caminar femenino que peligrosamente rozó el costado de Arnold. El chico se apartó de golpe, a pesar de los sugerentes movimientos de la alemana que no iban dedicados hacia nadie, seguía teniendo esa natural aura peligrosa que se había percatado, solo se alzaba sobre el género masculino, como si les advirtiera que ellos no podrían dominarla sin importar que patriarcal fuese la sociedad- ¡Gretel! –exigió Helga, siguiéndola.

Pero la chica no se detuvo y fue hacia el baño, tocando la puerta un par de veces.

- ¿Angelita? –murmuró, una vez más su voz sonó suave, como cuando había ayudado a Nadine- ¿Estas bien?

- Si… -la voz de Lila sonó ausente, aunque por fortuna no provenía ningún llanto- Lo siento…

- Tranquila. No es tu culpa… -observó a Helga.

- ¿Ella… lo sabe? –se escuchó atrás de la puerta el temblor de la voz de la pelirroja.

Gretel hizo una señal a su prima, abriendo en gran medida sus ojos e inclinando el rostro. Al parecer eso debía servir para entender a qué se refería la pelirroja. Helga por un momento no comprendió, pero repentinamente vino a su mente esa mañana, cuando había escuchado las palabras de Lila. Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se sonrojó de golpe, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a un lado.

- Ella lo sabe… -obviamente Lila no era tonta y el silencio le había dado la respuesta que en palabras no entendía.

- ¿Qué sabes? –preguntó Arnold, extrañado, sintiendo que era común que en cuestión de mujeres estar fuera de contexto.

- Nada. –masculló, acercándose a la puerta- Mira… -se rascó la nuca, observando el techo- Somos amigas. Eso no cambia nada ¿Verdad? –no obtuvo respuesta y frunció el ceño- ¡Maldita sea, Lila! ¡Sobrevivimos lo de Arnold! ¡Obviamente esto es un campo de flores para mí en comparación! –se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño y le dio un puntapié a la puerta- Ya queda en tus manos si el simple hecho que lo sepa cambie o no las cosas entre nosotras ¡Estúpida niña campirana! –gritó, dándole la espalda a la puerta, descubriendo la mirada de Arnold, inquisitva- ¡Qué te importa, cabeza de balón!

La risa de la pelirroja se escuchó claramente atrás de la puerta, llamando la atención de las tres personas que le esperaban.

- Ustedes dos se parecen mucho ¿Lo sabían? –una suave pausa- Gretel y tú. –completó.

La alemana observó a su prima y le hizo una señal hacia el dormitorio.

- Angelita, te dejo custodiada con el señor lobito. Voy a hablar un rato con Helga. –anunció, comprendía que Lila tenía más que todo vergüenza y una casual charla podría calmarla, pero con Helga frustrándose, no iban a lograr que saliera nunca. Gretel guío a su prima y cerró la puerta del cuarto para quedar solas.

Ella avanzó hasta sentarse sobre su cama, mirando el suelo.

- Bien… -levantó la mirada, llamando la atención de Helga, que repentinamente se relajó al notar que se trataba de algo serio- Ven desgarbada, siéntate… -dio un par de palmadas al colchón y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio. Al estar sentadas una junto a la otra, se acomodó para observarla frente a frente- Quiero ir por partes… -habló suavemente- Primero ¿Qué fue eso de creer que me gustaba Will? De todo el mundo, esperaba que para ti quedara muy claro que entre los dos no había nada. Sí, no ha sido una amistad convencional pero ¿Qué en mí lo ha sido? –ladeó el rostro- Y algo me dice que tú pensaste que estábamos los dos aquí. Por Dios, desgarbada, seré todo lo que quiera la gente, pero nunca sería la _otra_. Menos si eso implicara hacerle daño a Zoe. Ella es una buena chica y con suerte Will se enamorará de ella. No es mi tipo de buena chica, -admitió, encogiéndose de hombros- pero tal vez si lo sea para mi Hänsel. –sonrió de manera pervertida- Además, le enseñé a…

- No quiero detalles. –levantó la mano, para cortar el camino escarlata de lujuriosas instrucciones- Menos de algo que a ti y a Will les podría gustar. –advirtió, logrando una carcajada de la alemana- Pero bien, -rodó los ojos- lamento haberme dejado llevar por la fantasía idealista y romántica de dos mejores amigos enamorándose ¿Contenta? –la chica asintió- Bien… -intentó levantarse pero Gretel negó.

- Aún no termino. –apuntó- Eso apenas era algo pequeño… Ahora quiero dejar algo en claro. –la alemana levantó sus piernas y se las abrazó, mirando seriamente a su prima- Estoy a punto de caer en un ataque hormonal, emocional e inestable, clásico de esta estúpida etapa llamada "_adolescencia_". –advirtió, a Gretel le gustaba atribuir sus ocasionales rabietas o momentos emocionales a algo biológico o psicológico. Algo externo a ella. Y Helga le dejaba ser, dado que no importaba cuanto le luchara sobre el tema, la alemana saldría con estudios biológicos, psiquiátricos y psicológicos que apoyaran sus argumentos. Además, como fuera, esa lógica y bien pensada advertencia era una buena manera para que Helga se preparara, significaba que su prima había acumulado demasiado en su interior y, al igual que una alarma que anunciaba la llegada de un tornado, advertía que algo iba a ocurrir- Así que, sin importar lo que diga, quiero que te quede claro que tú eres mi persona. –sentenció.

- ¿Qué…? –enmarcó una ceja, sin comprender.

- Mi persona, mi "_alma gemela_" si lo quieres ver así. La persona más importante en mi vida y de la cual no planeo prescindir nunca. Tu persona es Arnold, la de Will soy yo y tú eres la mía. Así que no importa quien se interponga o lo que ocurra, sé que siempre podré contar contigo. –hablaba con seriedad, sin avergonzarse de sus emociones, todo lo contrario, era Helga quien se había sonrojado ante el descubrimiento de algo así.

Gretel se levantó y se cruzó de brazos en frente de su prima.

- Bien, tenemos eso claro ¿Verdad? –Helga asintió- Entonces… -fue visible que temblaba, que se estaba conteniendo y lo último que le quedaba de autocontrol se le escaba de las manos peligrosamente- Aquí va… -cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, su mirada era de absoluto reproche, su pie derecho dio un fuerte golpe en el suelo y sus manos cayeron, como puños, a los costados de sus caderas- Estoy cansada… ¡Cansada! –alzó la voz- Estoy cansada de que me robes las cosas… -levantó la mirada al techo- Oh… créeme que sé que no lo haces a propósito. Eso es lo peor. Ni siquiera te enteras ¡Eso es lo peor! ¿Cómo es posible? Desde que pise este maldito país he pasado de ser Gretel von Bismarck a la sustituta de Helga G. Pataki ¿Qué demonios? –preguntó con sarcasmo- Me siento como esa marca de "_No puedo creer que no es mantequilla_". –masculló, soltando una carcajada despectiva- Primero Wolfgang y luego Lila… para ambos ¿Qué soy? Una sustituta de ti. –se dejó caer en la cama, junto a su prima- A veces… desearía golpearte.

- Gretel… -susurró, estaba retraída en sí misma, pero a pesar de eso, Helga estiró su mano buscando la atención de su prima, sacarla de esa crisis que no servía de nada, porque sin su sentido común y razonamiento, solo estaban sus emociones desbordándose y distorsionando todo- Yo nunca me fijé ni me interesé en Wolfgang. –le recordó.

- Lo se… ¡Lo sé! –ambas se observaron, la alemana recostada, mirando el techo, con su voz menos fuerte, casi distante- Ni siquiera él sabía que toda nuestra relación había iniciado sobre ti…

Helga apartó la mirada. Cuando Gretel se había fijado en Wolfgang y se había propuesto conquistarlo, le pareció natural. El chico era del tipo que le atraía a la alemana. En el momento en que comenzaron su relación, se percató que tanto su prima como el chico tenían una poderosa química y se había alegrado por ambos. Casi nunca pasaba con ellos, pero cuando lo hacía notaba que Wolfgang era amistoso con ella pero que solo tenía ojos para Gretel. Eso le encantó, era un buen cuñado, por así decirlo. La guerra de poder que tenían ambos era posiblemente lo que encendía la llama entre ambos, el hecho que él fuese supersticioso le daba el encanto enternecedor que la alemana siempre necesitaba para reclamar su poderío sobre su pareja, pero Wolfgang tomaba todo eso como un desafío y constantemente luchaba por dominarla. Aunque siempre respetaba los límites de la rubia. Todo parecía prometedor y no fue de extrañarse que Gretel en verdad terminase enamorada de él. Pero en una fiesta donde el chico había terminado bebiendo más de la cuenta había comentado casualmente el parecido que había notado entre Gretel y Helga, todo eso hubiese quedado en el vacío sino hubiese sido porque los amigos del chico, igualmente subidos de tragos, le habían recordado que antes de la llegada de la alemana, él había estado locamente enamorado de Helga Pataki y que, curiosamente esa obsesión se había ido cuando Gretel llegó, aunque cabía recalcar que era de comprenderse dado el parecido físico y su personalidad. Ahí la alemana se percató de la realidad, una que ni siquiera Wolfgang se había dado cuenta y que por eso no podía culparlo. Por supuesto, no podía culparlo pero si podía enojarse. Así, terminó con él, pues su orgullo no le permitía seguir en una relación así estando involucrada emocionalmente. Después de eso vino la depresión por parte de Gretel y cuando se lo contó a Helga, esta se juró nunca acercarse a Wolfgang, no quería reavivar sentimientos en su prima, dado que entendía lo doloroso que todo eso podía ser. Aunque si era sincera, todo el mundo sabía que el chico también pasó una fuerte depresión, había buscado explicaciones y acercamiento a la alemana, pero esta, protegiendo su orgullo, nunca había dicho nada. Wolfgang había asumido que ella le había cambiado por Will y se creó cierta rivalidad entre ambos. Nadie le dijo la verdad al chico. Y ambos tercos habían salido con el orgullo herido.

Pero posicionar a Lila a la misma altura de Wolfgang le extrañaba. Helga clavó su mirada sobre la de su prima, ladeando el rostro, en búsqueda de una explicación y esta cerró los ojos, hablando pausadamente.

- La angelita me gusta… -murmuró- Me gusta en verdad… -admitió.

- ¿Qué? –se extrañó.

- Desde que la vi me pareció preciosa. Después la encontré algo infantil y aburrida… pero tenía una fuerte pasión en su mirada… Mi error fue quedarme con ella cuando tú te fuiste a la librería del padre de Will. –susurró- Yo me había dado cuenta que a ella le habías gustado en algún momento, se notaba por la manera en que te miraba. También me di cuenta que en algún momento le gustó el señor lobito. Me parecía fascinante todo eso. –se encogió de hombros- Y aun así, ahí fui, de cabeza, curiosa. Tanta bondad e inocencia… tanta dulzura, me extrañaba ¿Dónde habían criado una criatura tan caritativa? –negó ligeramente- Me encapriché, supongo. No entendía cómo te gustaba el señor lobito, así que fije mi atención e su versión femenina. Después de ver _Psicosis_ y casi matarla de un susto busqué distraerla. Le dije que sabía de sus sentimientos y después de alarmarse me explicó que eran parte del pasados. –se encogió de hombros- Yo me divertía ante su debilidad y le comenté que si sabía lo que era un beso indirecto, pues curiosamente si me besaba te estaría técnicamente besando a ti porque yo te había besado. –comentó, burlona.

- Pero lo del beso fue hoy. –recordó, las fechas no coincidían.

- Ah… una vez me retaron a besarte cuando dormías. No te lo dije porque pensé que enloquecerías. –Helga abrió los ojos sorprendida, a punto de caer en un ataque de crisis similar al reciente o peor, similar al de la mañana- Mi momento, no el tuyo. –le recordó- Luego te rompes y traumas. –advirtió.

- ….Bien… -masculló Helga, respirando hondo. Lo que se hacía por la familia.

- En todo caso, le convencí de besarme… -cerró los ojos- Mala idea… aunque fue solo un casto beso. Luego se rio por lo tonto que había sido todo eso, porque simplemente había averiguado como era besarme a mí. Yo me quedé pensando en eso, recordando la sensación y no ayudó en nada dormir en la misma cama con ella. La angelita tan tranquila y pacífica, yo observándola a un palmo de distancia. –se cubrió el rostro y soltó un gruñido- Me sentía tú cuando acosabas al señor lobito. –acusó, como si Helga le hubiese contagiado una enfermedad peligrosa.

- Ahora es mi culpa… -rodó los ojos.

- Debería ser así. –se defendió- ¿Luego? No pasó nada. Ella lo tomó con ligereza al asunto, cuando nos dejaste solas con la música de ballet, simplemente hablamos. Y ella bailaba… -su voz se volvió lastimera- Eso era tortura… Nunca me había pasado. Ella no advirtió nunca como en cada movimiento parecía hipnotizarme. –se sentó de golpe, Helga nunca la había visto así, tan profundamente embriagada de emociones románticas. Lo que había sentido con Wolfgang se expresaba siempre en pasión, pero todo eso, tan dulce, tan romántico, parecía irreal ¿Dónde estaba la solitaria loba que parecía ser Gretel? Y lo recordó, esta chica frente a ella, era la misma autora del libro rojo.- Sus piernas parecían pinceladas… -cerró los ojos, sonriendo suavemente- Casi la puedo ver ahora, una bailarina de fuego y yo en primera fila, pudiendo seguir su rítmico movimiento, rasgando el piso con sus pies en puntillas al deslizarse al compás de la música… -esa era. Esa era la narradora del libro rojo, poética y distante, entregada como una súbdita ante un altar divino. A Helga le costaba recordar que su prima no estaba hablando de una Diosa, sino de Lila- Ella viviendo en la cálida luz de la bondad humana, yo entregada a la lógica y la oscuridad de la carne… era inevitable entrometerme, desearla. Amar y odiar cada rasgo de su personalidad, desear callarla con un beso cada vez que parecía tener fe en cualquier persona ¿Acaso entendería lo exasperante que era su inocencia? ¿Acaso notaría lo inspiradora que podía ser para una hija de la guerra, como yo? –se detuvo de golpe, observando a su prima con una pasión creciente, con una victoria temporal en la mirada- No sé qué fue, si ver a Zoe salir de su tímido aislamiento para confesarse o ver que tú pudiste conquistar al señor lobito. No lo sé. Pero me animé ¿Qué podía salir mal? La cité para confesar que estaba enferma de sensaciones por ella. Por lo menos sabía que le gustaban las chicas, tampoco es que me lanzaría a una piscina vacía. –confesó, burlona- Y seguramente mi plan era tan complejo como alguna vez fue el tuyo para contarle tus emociones a él. Pero al igual que a ti, no salió como esperaba. La vi y no pude contenerme, estuve a punto de succionarle el alma en un beso y si confesé algo fue todo lo que mi cuerpo sentía, más no mi mente ni mis sentimientos. –soltó una carcajada- Tan propio de mí pero justamente esa no era mi intención en ese momento. Y como pudieron ver, el ímpetu era mutuo, en cierto punto la que parecía poseída por demonios era ella y no yo. –Helga levantó la mano para cortar esa ruta del diálogo- Por eso llamé a Will cuando ingresamos aquí y puse el altavoz. Si estaban ustedes, esa era la manera de saberlo. Pero por supuesto, no esperaba que fuesen unos espías, tortolitos. –acusó.

- Yo me ocultaba de los videojuegos de terror. –se defendió, levantando las manos con inocencia.

- Como sea… -la derrota por fin dominó su mirada- Pero esto es como Wolfgang. La atracción desbordante, aún si ella no lo sabe, como a él le ocurrió, es por mi similitud contigo… -se dejó caer en la cama, vencida- Te sustituyo, volviendo sus fantasías en realidad, aunque no seas tú. –concluyó.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que es por ella? –la puerta nunca se había cerrado por completo y la natural necesidad de Lila de escuchar cuando el tema trataba de ella había llevado a la chica a espiar, al igual que a Arnold, que en silencio, entre la sorpresa y la comprensión, observaba el vacío. Posiblemente le costara entender que Lila, la dulce niña de su infancia, había sido en su momento, también una fuerte competencia para hacerse del corazón de Helga.

La pelirroja ingresó al dormitorio, llevaba la camisa a cuadros que el chico una vez le prestó a la rubia en la enfermería, eso era todo lo que cubría su desnudes. Pero la seriedad en su mirada apartaba cualquier burla o apariencia erótica de ese momento.

Lila avanzó hasta estar frente a Gretel, sin siquiera reparar en la otra chica, apoyó sus finas y pecosas manos sobre sus caderas.

- ¿Nunca pudiste pensar que simplemente tú me gustas? ¿Qué simplemente estaba intoxicada de ti? –preguntó, bajando la mirada un segundo con un repentino sonrojo en su rostro- Que era extraño… y nuevo… -levantó su rostro, luchando por agarrarse de un valor que rara vez lo necesitaba- Y no podía escapar ¿Y todo eso simplemente por ti? Sin sustituciones o complejos análisis… Solo por ti…

Y Helga supo que era un excelente momento de salir de ahí, cerrar la puerta, tomar del cuello de la camiseta a Arnold y llevárselo fuera del departamento. Por supuesto, era una excelente idea, porque si no, iban a terminar los dos seriamente traumados en el primer día que habían iniciado como pareja.

Y así, había acabado siendo una terrible idea ir a su habitación ese día. Por muy seguro que le hubiese parecido, había olvidado con quien compartir el departamento. Una terrible idea con un desenlace peligrosamente aterrador. Aun se preguntaba si Arnold no tendría serios traumas psicológicos después de todo lo ocurrido. Para colmo de males, recordaba lo que Gretel le había advertido. Al orgullo masculino podía incomodarle la idea de todo eso.

- ¿Sabes? –el chico se apoyó contra la pared del corredor- Hace menos de un mes… y no te burles de esto… Para mí, la homosexualidad y la bisexualidad eran cosas lejanas. Algo único y muy escaso. –regresó a ver a Helga, sintiendo cierta vergüenza por su comentario- Pero luego viene tu prima, Nadine, Lila…

- Nadine no es bisexual. –le aclaró al chico y antes que continuara, sonrió con burla- Que comas una vez en tu vida mariscos no significa que sean tus favoritos o más recurrentes platillos ¿Verdad?

- Entonces…

- La orientación sexual, cabeza de balón, no se determina por con quien te besas o… tienes relaciones. –señaló con la mirada hacia la puerta del departamento para simbolizar el significado- Sino de quien te enamoras.

- Bueno, tampoco es que sea importante. –la tomó de la mano, aprovechando que estaba desprevenida y la guio hacia su habitación- Eso aprendí con ustedes. –jaló el cordón que abría los escalones desplegables y se giró para observarla- ¿Por qué clasificar a la gente? –notó como ella sonreía de lado- Es innecesario encasillar ¿Verdad?

- Arnold… -la chica sintió el latido precipitado de su corazón y sonrió suavemente, sin poder evitarlo. Ahí estaba algo que disfrutaba ciegamente de él y en ese momento se hacía más fuerte, casi tan simbólico como el subir los escalones yendo de su mano.

Lo amaba cada vez con más fuerza, lo sabía porque a cada segundo podía sentir el vértigo de caer, el miedo de perderlo; incrementándose cada vez con más fuerza. Para ella, dado que su prima había sido su principal apoyo, le era importante que Arnold aceptara a la chica tal cual era. En el fondo sabía que la gente usualmente no consentía con total naturalidad cosas así, la homofobia o el racismo eran comunes en la sociedad, dolorosamente comunes y se debían aguantar como algo que aún no desaparecía para su mala suerte. Pero ahí estaba Arnold, con su amabilidad y sincera manera de recibir las cualidades y excentricidades de las personas a su alrededor, sin quejarse o sin usar los parámetros sociales comunes como cristales por los que observar el mundo. Una de las cosas por las que se había enamorado de él, era esa capacidad que tenía por observar a las personas y poder tomarles un franco afecto o una sincera lealtad.

Ya dentro del cuarto, no pudo evitar abrazarlo suavemente, bajando la mirada. No importaba que fuese extraño y que su instinto le pidiese que saliera corriendo, su parte en esa relación sería ser más sincera con sus emociones. No siempre debía expresarse apasionadamente, también gestos tan simples implicarían mucho.

- Tengo un regalo para ti. –le anunció él, soltándola ligeramente para buscar en el cajón de su escritorio. Helga se quedó en su lugar un par de segundos pero se dio cuenta que con la misma naturalidad que recorría su propio dormitorio, con la misma se acomodaba en la habitación del rubio. La chica se dejó caer tranquilamente en la cama y se cruzó de brazos, mirando el cielo.

- ¿Sabes? Gretel y Will son amigos más de un año. Pero yo apenas lo conocí el primer día de clases. –bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Arnold- ¿Qué tan raro es eso?

- Tienes razón… -se sentó junto a ella- Recuerdo que tu prima nos dijo eso el primer día de clases, cuando te quedaste con Will un rato al final del día. Por la manera en que ustedes dos congenian…

- Pensarías que nos conocemos más tiempo. –asintió, ladeando el rostro, subió su mano desde el pecho de él hasta acariciar su mentón- Tú y yo nos conocemos muchos años y Will sabe más de mí por puro… instinto. –recordó el diario, el pelirrojo supo de inmediato que lo había escrito Helga, también le había insinuado que de seguro ella era la misteriosa cita de Arnold cuando fueron niños. Si recordaba bien, fue Will quien la encontró cuando tuvo el problema con Chloe. Le sorprendía como le costaba recordar que él apenas llevaba días en su vida.

- Entonces guíame. –pidió Arnold, cerrando su mano sobre la femenina- Guíame para conocerte como nadie. –ella sonrió de lado, pero parecía distante, pensando en más cosas que en bellas promesas. Helga estaba pensando en la realidad.

- Las vacaciones de verano y las festividades de diciembre… Gretel y yo volvemos a Alemania…

- Curioso… -Helga arqueó su ceja, sin entender- Has dicho "volvemos", como si Alemania fuese tu hogar. –ella abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y un suave sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas- ¿Lo es?

- De cierta manera. –se encogió de hombros- El tío Klaus y Gretel han sido más mi familia en muchas cosas que los Pataki. –subió sus pies suavemente a la cama, para abrazarse las piernas- En casa no les importa que me pierda navidad o año nuevo. A mí tampoco. –abre los ojos con sorpresa y suelta una pequeña risa- No, no me importa. Me dolería más ya no ir allá, verme con los chicos… los amigos de Gretel –se explicó-, ir a la fiesta de navidad de la marina… -su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica, sin siquiera darse cuenta. Arnold rodeó con su brazo los hombros femeninos y la atrajo a su pecho- perder el tiempo en el club de oficiales, estar con el resto de la familia, viajar en tren a Rusia para año nuevo. –sacó del bolsillo de su falda el prendedor en forma de calavera, presionó un costado y le dejó ver la fotografía interna de derecha, ahí estaba Arnold, principalmente se veía su rostro y hombros pero llevaba una playera de básquetbol, tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba agitado, pero sonreía- No te burles. –le advirtió.

- Nunca lo haría. –le juró, besando su cabello- Realmente me parece algo inesperadamente dulce y me hace desear tener uno.

- ¿Te pondrás un prendedor de cabello? –preguntó con burla y lo sintió reírse en silencio.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero. Una fotografía de ti.

- Si… -inclinó el prendedor para que se viera el lado izquierdo, ahí estaba una fotografía de su tío y de Gretel.

El tío Klaus llevaba su uniforme de almirante de la marina, con todas sus medallas a la vista, el rostro del hombre era completamente serio, el sol había marcado la piel del hombre dándole un color tostado, el rostro cuadrado, con arrugas entre las cejas y a los costados de sus párpados le daban un aire solemne, el cabello que se veía debajo de la gorra del uniforme era completamente blanco y sus ojos de un intenso gris espectral. El hombre no sonreía pero se veía orgulloso, parado y erguido por completo, apoyaba sus dos manos sobre los hombros de su hija, quien estaba sentada en una silla isabelina. Gretel llevaba un vestido formal celeste y su cabello recogido en un moño hacia atrás, sonreía de lado, en su pecho llevaba un prendedor en forma de estrella, rojo, con bordes azules, a honor de la escarapela de las fuerzas aéreas de Rusia y por ende, en memoria de su madre.

- Los amas ¿Verdad? –ella cerró el prendedor y asintió, observándolo, en su mirada se mostraba el temor que tenía al abrirle su corazón sobre algo tan íntimo y sagrado.

- Ven con nosotras. –murmuró, respiró hondo y habló con más seguridad- Ven en verano con nosotras. Gretel iba a llevar a Wolfgang y al tío Klaus no le molestó. –bajó la mirada- Ven… si quieres. –ladeó el rostro- Es una excelente oportunidad ¿No crees? –su voz sonó distante- Conocer una nueva cultura, un país tan importante…

- Helga… -tomó su rostro, sonriendo de lado- Tú fuiste a San Lorenzo por mí y solo éramos niños. –le recordó- Me encantaría ir contigo a Alemania en verano.

- ¿…No te parece muy precipitado? –murmuró, bajando la mirada.

- ¿No recuerdas? –el chico la soltó y cuando ella levantó el rostro, observó su relicario colgando de los dedos masculinos. Helga abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Si, era su relicario, dorado, con su cadena gruesa y el corazón girando suavemente- Esto es un _para siempre_. –ella tomó el relicario entre sus manos, sintió la cadena caer y observó la fotografía. Ya no era Arnold quien le observaba. Bueno, en realidad lo era, pero no estaba solo. En la fotografía estaba el rubio sonriendo con picardía, despeinado y adormilado, pero lo llamativo era que contra su pecho estaba Helga dormida.

- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? –el grito sonó ahogado, con la chica completamente roja y sin saber si saltar de emoción o golpearlo. Tal vez las dos cosas… ¿Qué tan sano era tener una fotografía tan comprometedora en su relicario?

- Después de ver _It_ nos dormimos ¿Recuerdas? –ella asintió- En la mañana no pude contenerme. Tú estabas dormida y tomé la fotografía. Cuando Gerald me dijo que el relicario estaba arreglado se lo pedí y puse la foto. –se encogió de hombros, sonriendo- ¿No te gusta?

- Me… me encanta. –lo abrazó de golpe, tumbándolo en la cama y quedando sobre él- Estúpido cabeza de balón. –murmuró, inclinando el rostro a él, pero repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

- Déjalo sonar. –pidió Arnold, intentando atraerla a él, pero ella se sentó sobre el vientre masculino y contestó.

- ¿Will?

"_Lo siento Pataki. Mira, no interrumpiría pero debes escuchar esto_" el chico sonaba completamente divertido. Al inicio no supo comprender hasta que notó gritos al otro lado de la línea. Poco a poco esos gritos tuvieron dueña.

"_¡No quiero! ¡No! ¿Por qué debo aprender algo como esto?_" era Gretel… y estaba en su modo infantil.

"_Porque no puedes depender del resto todo el tiempo…_" y esa era Lila. Helga enmarcó una ceja, extrañada.

"_¡Claro que puedo! ¡Aquí tengo a la desgarbada y en Berlín tengo… a todos los tripulantes, sirvientas, choferes y subordinados varios del almirante a.k.a. mi padre!_" ¿Qué diablos era eso?

"_¿Escuchas?_" Will preguntaba con tal regocijo, que obviamente contenía las ganas de reír.

"_¡Will! ¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Tú sálvame!_"

- ¿Qué es todo eso? –observó a Arnold y se levantó ¿Dónde rayos estaba su prima?

"_Baja y averígualo. Te esperamos_" y le colgó. Bien, eso era más extraño.

- Hay que bajar. –anunció la chica.

- ¿Por qué?

- Creo que Lila tortura a Gretel. –notó la mirada de extrañeza en el chico- Lo se… pero desde que vimos lo activa que resultó ser la santurrona… con eso que hacía con sus manos –los dos negaron con fuerza. Aún estaban en negación sobre el asunto. Eso no había pasado. Eso no merecía la pena hablarlo a profundidad. Eso no volvería a ser visto. Punto-… yo ya no dudaría tanto de si tiene o no un lado malvado. –comentó, saliendo de la habitación. No tuvo que regresar a ver sobre su hombro para comprobar que el rubio le seguía, sacó sus llaves y antes de poder abrir la puerta, esta, como si hubiese desarrollado conciencia propia, se abrió.

- ¡Helga! –y había aprendido a hablar…

La chica ladeó el rostro para ver dentro, Will se encontraba en el suelo, riendo con fuerza, de esa manera casi perruna que hacía vibrar todo su cuerpo y tarde o temprano lo terminaba tumbando en el suelo. Pero eso era lo menos relevante, no era la primera vez que el pelirrojo terminaba riendo de esa manera ni usando su ropa como trapo de piso. Lo notable era como en un día Gretel y Lila podían traumatizarlos de tantas maneras.

Para su sorpresa su prima estaba agarrada a la manija de la puerta con sus dos manos, dato que revelaba el misterio de la puerta que se abre sola. La siguiente y principal curiosidad era encontrar que Lila estaba atrás de Gretel, tomándola de la cintura y jalándola al interior del departamento. Sorprendentemente la pelirroja usaba tal fuerza en un solo brazo que con el otro rodeaba las piernas de la alemana, haciendo que esta solo se agarrara de la puerta con las manos, no tocara el piso y chillara como niña. Lila tenía suspendida en el aire a la chica. Eso era increíble. Y había sido la pelirroja quien había dado el grito de sorpresa, aún en su mirada esmeralda se notaba la impresión, pero no aflojaba su presa.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? –Arnold se asomó sobre el hombro de Helga, notando la curiosa escena.

- ¡Señor lobito, sálvame! –rogó Gretel, intentando poner su mejor cara de niña buena que nunca había atentado contra la integridad física o mental del chico.

- ¡No! –los dos rubios se sorprendieron ante el grito de advertencia de Lila, a pesar de la primera impresión, sus facciones demostraban una completa seriedad sobre el asunto- Gretel debe aprender… -jaló otra vez a la chica y al parecer con tal fuerza que ambas salieron disparadas y rodando hacia atrás, en el suelo.

Will volvió a reír, justo en el momento en que se había recuperado, acababa de ver una nueva escena que lo volvió a enviar a reír de espaldas en el suelo. Lila y Gretel lucharon entre sí, la primera para capturar a su presa y la segunda para escapar de su esclavista pareja. Al final, la dulce chica de campo se impuso y de una manera más que curiosa.

- Comienzo a lamentar tu elasticidad… -gruñó la alemana, luchando por soltarse. Lila se las arregló para descuartizarse con las piernas a los costados de sus caderas, uno de sus pies inmovilizaban el rostro de Gretel al clavarse contra su garganta y mentón, su otra pierna estaba doblada capturando los muslos femeninos de la alemana y teniéndola así prisionera ¿Quién diría?

- Oh Dios mío… -Helga entró con cautela. Eso era nuevo y a la vez realmente esperado. Si alguien podía sacar de quicio a Lila… debía ser Gretel. Nunca esperó que fuese el primer día de relación pública- ¿Puedo saber porque intentas convertir la cabeza de mi prima en un corcho de botella a punto de salir volando? –apoyó sus manos sobre sus caderas, enmarcando una ceja.

Por un momento Lila y ella se observaron en silencio, la pelirroja pareció estar a punto de sonrojarse avergonzada, pero Helga se encogió de hombros con tranquilidad y observó a su prima, que no dejaba de luchar por soltarse.

- He sido entrenada en kung fu, defensa personal militar, uso de sable… ¡Y me gana una bailarina flexible! –golpea el suelo con la palma de sus manos y Will soltó una carcajada más fuerte y burlona- ¡No ayudas! ¡Ya verás cuando me suelte!

- No. Me niego, Gretel. Tú primero aclara tus cuentas con tu novia. A mi no me metas. Cuando estás así, sueles ser bien violenta atrás de esa cara de inocente ternura. –el pelirrojo se levantó y caminó para apoyarse junto a Arnold, en el mesón. En esa posición se podía observar desde una perspectiva diferente a la señorita Lila y su uniforme escolar dominando por completo a una Gretel en su escasa ropa hogareña.

- ¿Alguien me va a explicar lo que ocurre? –exigió Helga, soltándose las coletas para peinarse su habitual cola de caballo, poniéndose su prendedor de calavera sobre su lazo rosa.

- Gretel está huyendo de sus lecciones. –explicó Will.

- Le enseño a hacer arroz. –completó Lila, apoyando sus manos a los costados de la alemana para no caerse, dado que esta había pensado que era una excelente idea sacudirse cual poseída a ver si se quitaba a la pelirroja de encima.

- ¿Arroz? –Arnold preguntó con sorpresa- ¿No sabes hacer arroz? –volvió a consultar, mirando a Gretel, esta negó con fuerza y tanto él como Will volvieron a reírse de manera burlona.

- ¡Se aprovechan de que estoy inmovilizada! –se quejó la alemana, conteniendo las ganas de incrementar su berrinche- Nunca he tenido que aprender los quehaceres de la casa ¡Nunca! ¡Una de las razones por las que la desgarbada está aquí es para mantenerme alimentada y limpia!

- ¡Maldita sea! –Helga señaló a Will y Arnold, quienes tenían un peligroso brillo en su mirada y una sonrisa oscura tocando sus labios- ¡No se refiere a ese tipo de limpiar! ¡Ella se baña solita!

Unos golpes en la pared detuvieron las risas. Al parecer estaban perturbando a los nuevos inquilinos de la casa de huéspedes, que para su mala suerte compartían pared con las dos rubias. Lila se quitó de Gretel y sacó del elástico de su falda escolar una cuchara de palo, con la cual le apuntó.

- ¿Qué harás el día que no esté Helga aquí? –consultó.

- ¿Compraré comida a domicilio? ¿Contrataré una sirvienta en un traje francés? ¿No quieres ser tú esa sirvienta? –Lila la golpeó con la cuchara de palo en la cabeza y la alemana se cubrió la herida con sus manos- ¿Desgarbada…?

- ¿Si…?

- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que se parecían estos dos…?

- Si…

- Ya no lo creo tanto… -se quejó, acariciándose la cabeza- Ya aprendí a lavar la ropa… -se defendió.

- En lavadora… -recordó Helga, negando suavemente.

- Algo es algo. –se movió ágilmente para que en un par de movimientos estuviese sobre el mesón, abrazándose a Will, como si él fuese zona segura- Me maltratan… -se quejó.

- Te lo has ganado. Tú le dijiste a Lila que cocinar era fácil.

- Exacto. –la pelirroja se puso las manos sobre sus caderas, en su estilizada figura podía pasar de una dulce chica a una poderosa dama. Así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esa faceta no la conocía Helga- Si es tan fácil, creo que puedes aprender el nivel principiante ¿Verdad?

- Pero… -la alemana lanzó una mirada a un cuenco, ahí había arroz en un agua blanquecina- Se siente asqueroso el lavar el arroz… -mascullo.

Tanto Helga como Arnold observaron el cuenco verde que debía tener dos tazas de arroz y suficiente agua para cubrirlo. El agua era de una tonalidad lechosa, pero era normal dado que el arroz, como todos saben, es blanco. Pero Gretel tenía un gesto asqueado que Helga no pudo evitar compadecer.

- En realidad… -la chica le lanzó una mirada a Lila- Necesito a mi prima. –bien, siempre era bueno ganarse el favor de la alemana. La aludida levantó la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa y se soltó de Will para avanzar hacia Helga.

- Pero… -obviamente para la pelirroja no le era conveniente ceder tanto terreno después de la batalla que había tenido con Gretel, pero era inevitable. Una parte de ella le decía que Helga no haría eso a menos que realmente fuese necesario- Esta bien… pero tarde o temprano aprenderás a cocinar. –le advirtió a la alemana, apuntándola con la cuchara de palo, Will soltó una carcajada burlona e intercambió miradas de complicidad con la pelirroja.

- Dios los crea y ellos se juntan… los buenos siempre son más malos. –la alemana pasó junto a Arnold y deslizó su dedo índice por el mentón del chico. Así, él supo que a pesar de la aprobación que le había dado Gretel, el efecto que ejercía en él seguía igual que el primer día. La caricia, que podía parecer seductora gracias a la sonrisa gatuna en los labios de la chica, en realidad se llenaba de peligro, la uña femenina rasgó su piel hasta su mentón y parecía jurar peligrosos augurios- ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Si el señor lobito es muy malo. –ronroneó, soltándolo para acercarse a Helga- ¿Y para qué soy buena? Además de lo obvio.

- Pagas doble en el cine… -comenzó la chica.

- Una entrada para mi ego y otra para mí. Lo sé. El chiste es viejo. –Helga la guio a su habitación y sacó su laptop, revisó su celular, buscando un mensaje que le había llegado días atrás- ¿Cómo te va con tu nuevo novio?

- ¿Por qué se siente como si me preguntaras por la trasmisión de un auto? –consultó, encontrando el mensaje y escribiendo en su laptop la dirección de correo que estaba en este.

- Supongo que es porque el señor lobito y el auto queman combustible y con el procedimiento adecuado los prendes y hasta los haces rugir. –Helga le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, sonrojada y la alemana soltó una carcajada- ¿Qué? ¡Tú preguntaste!

- Era retórica la pregunta… -negó suavemente- ¿Recuerdas lo que le hicieron a Nadine?

- Si… -la alemana se puso completamente seria- Aun no se lo digo a Will. –se cruzó de brazos, observando hacia ningún punto en particular- Esas malditas arrastradas… me pagarán tal humillación ¿Cómo se atreven a herir a Zoe? Ella… -la ira poblaba cada vez con más fuerza a la rubia, su acento se hacía más obvio acorde avanzaba, volviendo su voz en un prolongado gruñido- Zoe es una criatura noble… ¿Cómo pueden esas hienas atacar a tan fina criatura? Alguien… -apartó su cabello con soberbia, cruzando una mirada con su prima- debe darles una lección.

- Imaginé que dirías eso. –levantó la laptop para ponerla en su escritorio y se sentó en su silla, atrayendo la atención de su prima- Pero para eso necesitas estar en la posición correcta para darles esa lección. –Phoebe le había dejado pensando sobre ese asunto, pues como siempre, su amiga tenía razón.

- ¿Te refieres a estar frente a ellas mientras les rompo los dientes con mi puño? Esa es una posición, también puedo clavarles mi pie en sus raquíticos traseros… -comenzó a enumerar.

- No, necesitas poder para hacerlo. –empujó la laptop para que la pantalla quedara en dirección de Gretel también, ahí se podía ver el rostro de Gino, con una sonrisa calculadora en sus labios- Ellas son poderosas por su popularidad. Pero existe un poder superior: El de las sombras.

"_Parece que aceptaste mi propuesta a fin de cuentas, Pataki_" el chico sonreía complacido, Gretel se acercó con cautela y se sentó en el borde de la cama, atrás de su prima.

- Te equivocas. –Helga señaló a su prima- Necesitas una representante femenina ¿Verdad, Carlo Gambino? Aquí la tienes, tu nueva señora, tu _donne d'onore_.

- ¿Disculpa? –la alemana se señaló a si misma- ¿Acaso quieres que me asocie con Italia? Soy una guerrera, no una mafiosa.

"_No creo que de la talla, Pataki. Esto no es lo que te propuse. Una donne d'onore es una mujer entregada a la causa, atractiva, fuerte y poderosa. El ser extremadamente atractiva y que asuste a sus pretendientes, no significa que sea poderosa o fuerte._" Gino negó severamente "_Tu prima, no tiene el nivel de dominio de las masas que tú tienes. La palabra, la intimidación, la presencia… complacer y aterrorizar por partes iguales… No cualquiera puede hacerlo"_

- ¿Y tú crees tener la inteligencia para tu organización? –Gretel se levantó, altiva, a pesar de estar en shorts cortos y un top deportivo que solo cubría su torso, lucía tan poderosa y madura como en uno de sus más caros trajes de diseñador- Tú no logras lealtad, solo miedo y deseos de asociación para luego derrocarte. Un grupo de animales que se huele entre sí y dedica su tiempo a la intriga y conjuras. Las personas comunes no desean estar cerca de ti y la mala calaña solo busca aplastarte y tomar tu lugar. –ladeó el rostro, con una sonrisa suave- Tú no dominas a nadie, ni al pueblo ni a la escoria social. Careces de perspectiva. En una semana yo podría castigar a los inútiles y obtener la lealtad de todos. En una semana. –a Helga y a Gretel les gustaba el poder, el ejercer dominación sobre otros. A Helga le interesaba la política, a Gretel las empresas. Y por eso la primera había sabido que su prima sería la indicada para hacerse del control sobre Gino, después de todo era una experta titiritera en la empresa de Big Bob.

"_Me agradas… te juzgué demasiado rápido, Gretel… Lo admito, tienes una perspectiva interesante. El tipo de visión que buscaba ¿Qué dices? ¿Te interesa un puesto en mi organización?_" Gino estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón, en las sombras se podía observar a dos de sus más leales matones, agazapados y observando. En verdad era una manada de hienas.

- ¿Un puesto? –la alemana soltó una carcajada- Socia. –ronroneó, inclinando su torso hacia la pantalla para aclarar la corrección.

"_¿Y qué crees poder aportar como socia? Estar a cargo de tantos miembros… es una posición muy agotadora. Te lo digo por experiencia_" el chico apoyo sus manos sobre su pecho, en un fingido estado de lamentación.

- Tecnología… económica, accesible y un nuevo mercado que explotar. –la alemana apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Helga- Estás hablando con las princesas de los localizadores… Estamos a punto de cerrar un contrato con una empresa japonesa de celulares… puedo conseguirles la mercancía barata.

- Ya no es época de vender y extorsionar con chocolates. –le recordó Helga, al saber por dónde iba su prima- Ahora todos quieren minutos. Nadie tiene minutos, el tiempo es un bien comercial. Los celulares son una manera de encapsular ese tiempo y usarlo ¿No crees? Nos necesitas. A Gretel como tu _donne d'onore. _Y a mí como su mano derecha.

"_¿Y qué quieren a cambio de esta asociación?_" consultó cuidadosamente el chico, entrecerrando los ojos. Las dos rubias intercambiaron miradas, con una sonrisa ladeada.

- Poder…

- Dominación…

- Justicia. –dijeron a la par, con una sonrisa peligrosa en sus labios, similares en ese momento, como un espejo.

"_¿Se refieren a Chloe y esas chicas?_" las dos rubias se encogieron de hombros, intercambiando miradas astutas "_Por mí no hay problema. Entonces, señoritas ¿Tenemos un trato?_"

- Lo tenemos. Pero recuerda, Italia… a Alemania –Gretel se señaló- no le gusta jugar con mojigatos, ni ser engañada. Te recuerdo que en la _Campaña de Italia_ murieron más italianos que aliados y alemanes juntos. –Helga cerró la comunicación, cargando de dramatismo la advertencia de su prima- Así que ¿Ahora somos de la mafia de la preparatoria?

- Bueno… -se encogió de hombros la chica- Alguien debe ensuciarse las manos para mantener las nobles ilusiones de los inocentes. –lanzó una mirada hacia afuera de la habitación, donde Will se había puesto a cocinar y tenía de asistentes a Arnold y Lila, como si de dos dulces duendes se tratasen.

- Y yo que pensaba que todo se volvería aburrido ahora que la manada se había agrandado… -la alemana se estiró con pereza y ambas chicas salieron de la habitación.

- Majestad…. –saludó Will, inclinando el torso, en dirección de Gretel- Sus siervos preparamos vuestro banquete. –Lila y Arnold rieron en complicidad, al parecer habían estado bromeando a costa del berrinche de la alemana, mientras las chicas hacían tratos con Gino.

- Majestad… -Helga se unió, inclinándose frente a su prima- Estamos aquí para entreteneros. –la alemana soltó una carcajada y le dio una patada a la chica en el costado al entender que era su respuesta sobre el supuesto aburrimiento que había supuesto Gretel que vivirían.

- ¿Y quién sois vos, caballero de curiosa cabeza? –consultó, señalando a Arnold.

- El prometido de vuestra heredera. –respondió astutamente el chico, inclinando el rostro, logrando que Helga se sonrojara.

- Y yo vuestro más fiel consejero. –completó Will.

- Pues creo que os equivocáis, pues la reina no soy yo, sino ella. –señaló a Helga, quien se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Qué somos? ¿Una manada o una corte real? –preguntó, burlona.

- Una manada de sangre azul. –respondió la alemana, apoyándose contra Lila, quien cruzó una mirada discreta con Gretel- Una fuerte manada, indestructible.

Arnold se deslizó hasta rodear con su brazos la cintura de Helga, la atrajo suavemente contra su costado, mientras Will volvía a la cocina y Lila se disponía ayudarlo. Por el aroma, Helga supuso que era uno de los deliciosos platillos de Nueva Orleans que sabía hacer él. El rubio besó la frente de la chica y la atrajo más contra él.

- ¿Te he dicho que has vuelto de cabeza mi mundo? –consultó, observando alrededor, hace unas semanas nunca hubiese creído como iba a cambiar su mundo a partir de su abusadora de la infancia.

- Si y te gusta la embriaguez de la sangre en la cabeza. –lo tomó del mentón, atrayéndolo a sus labios, sintiendo contra su boca la sonrisa suave en la de él.

- Te amo… -murmuró.

- Lo sé. –lo besó lentamente, sin importarle los gritos de Gretel y Will a sus espaldas o la risa cantarina de Lila mezclándose con el ambiente de su hogar. Todo eso era parte del _para siempre_. Y le gustaba.

**Fin**

**Nota de Autora: **No se cómo plasmar correctamente todo esto. Así que haré lo que se me ocurre siempre. Simplemente improvisar y decir las cosas de la misma manera en que lo haría al hablar: como salgan.

No tienen idea cómo voy a extrañar el escribir esta historia y todo lo que ha implicado para mí. Creo que hace casi diez años que no me sentía tan entregada a una historia. Y aun así, la sensación que me ha invadido al escribirla no tiene comparación. Al inicio pensé que nadie leería esta historia y aun así la escribí. Simplemente quería escribirla, todo el proceso de creación me estaba divirtiendo y la trama en mi cabeza me entretenía sobradamente. Pero nunca esperé conocer y leer a tantas personas que parecía que estaban junto a mí mientras creaba e interpretaba los escenarios. Me sentí realmente sorprendida y embriagada de una felicidad incalculable. No tienen idea.

No sé si anteriormente se los he dicho o al cabo, al responderles los comentarios, se han dado cuenta. Pero para mí, los personajes tienen su vida propia, pero la energía que han adquirido se la debe a ustedes. Y en nombre de ellos, se los agradezco. Ni ellos ni yo hubiésemos esperado la gran acogida que tuvieron. Tanto los personajes de "_Hey Arnold!_" como los creados para esta historia. El proceso de este trabajo ha sido enriquecedor, la historia se ha escapado de mis manos y ha sido dirigida por los propios personajes. Lo cual me ha divertido. Yo misma me sorprendía, me reía y me admiraba con igual o más energía que ustedes. Al escribir este "_Fin_" solo puedo sentir que no quiero dejar ir a Gretel y a Will.

Yo he escrito a lo largo de mi vida muchas cosas, fics o no. Y tengo mis propios personajes que usualmente son los que involucro en los fics, dado que los conozco: los adapto y listo. Pero en esta ocasión, Gretel, Will y sus familias, han sido netamente invención para esta historia. Ahora que falta tan poco para despedirnos, siento que los voy a extrañar.

Capítulos atrás les ofrecí hacer una continuación. Ahora, mantengo mi propuesta. Pero en realidad, la continuación no sería inmediata. Como saben, aún faltan los extras y despedir a esta historia con todos los honores antes de embarcarnos en otra. En especial cuando esa otra embarcación aún está en planos y estoy revisando que pueda mantenerse a flote y tenga la capacidad necesaria para el largo viajo que daríamos, ustedes y yo. Pero les puedo asegurar que vendrá otra historia, una continuación.

Bien, referente a los extras, he decidido dejar esta historia hasta aquí y publicar los extras aparte, en nuevos títulos ¿En qué sentido? En lugar de publicar todo dentro de esta historia, los subiría en nuevas. Todos serán fáciles de encontrar, pues serán cuatro títulos nuevos: "_Cómame Señor Lobo: Bonus Track_", "_Cómame Señor Lobo: Entrevistas_", "_Cómame Señor Lobo: What if…?"_ y "_Cómame Señor Lobo: Rojo y Negro_", este último como título para los Archivos Calientes y sería clasificación _M_. Así, podrán dejar tus comentarios y opiniones de cada sección de manera ordenada en donde deben corresponder.

Y así yo no me lío entendiendo donde va qué. Porque ¡No se burlen! Aquí ya me ha pasado que me costaba entender en que sección debía archivar las peticiones. Las cuatro publicaciones saldrán paulatinamente al mismo tiempo e iré actualizando en cada una. Unas durarán más que otras por la cantidad de contenido que se ha pedido.

Recuerden que la sección de entrevista contendrá las preguntas que ustedes le han realizado a los personajes o a mí. Porque sorprendente… han hecho suficientes preguntas para hacer una entrevista a mi persona… eso será raro ¡Divertido! Pero raro. Así que de entrada me comprometo a ser sincera y ponerme al nivel del ambiente que ha dado esta historia: pícara sinceridad ante todo.

Por un lado eso me hace sentir que tanto despedirme de ustedes como de los personajes se postergará y me alegra. Porque de la misma manera en que no estaría forzando la historia, también les dejaría conocer más sobre la misma. Y eso me pone muy contenta.

Les agradezco inmensamente su apoyo, sus buenos deseos, las risas y alegrías que me han dado. La sinceridad que he sentido en sus palabras me ha llenado de ánimo. Y espero que ustedes también puedan sentirlo.

Sin exagerar, les agradezco y esta experiencia me ha marcado sinceramente.

**Recuerden que esta es la última oportunidad de hacer sus peticiones.** Las cuales ¡Me encantan! ¡Pidan! ¿Temen pedir demasiado? ¡Por favor! ¿Qué locuras son esas? ¡Entre más pidan, más feliz me hacen! Sus peticiones son mi inspiración. No importa que tan pequeño o grande sea el deseo ¡Yo estoy encantada!

Para quienes me pedían sobre la cita de Arnold y Helga… pues iba en este epílogo… así que como _Bonus Track_ no iría. A menos que quieran leer una cita más romántica, porque como vieron…. fue una cita muy adolescente, muy normal y especial por eso.

Les agradezco también las canciones, películas, videojuegos, libros, series, óperas, comics, manga, anime, entre tantísimas cosas ¡Qué me han ido recomendando! Me encanta saber que algo les recuerda a esta historia ¡Bien recibido y bien agradecido todo! Adoro sus recomendaciones, me emociona mucho que me compartan también ustedes algo de sus vidas y gustos. Esta historia se ha vuelto mutua ¿Saben? Y eso me pone muy contenta.

**¿Historia número 30?** ¿Se preguntan cuál será el primer título y el primer capítulo que publicaré? Pues, obviamente, por peso de pedido y porque había acordado con ustedes que esa sería mi historia número treinta… ¡Los archivos calientes serán la primera publicación! ¿Y el primer capítulo? El tanto pedido: La primera vez de Arnold Y Helga. Así que estén pendientes.

No se olviden:

**Bonus Track:** ¡Peticiones anotadas! Recuerden que pueden pedir a lo largo de la historia todos los que quieran. Los Bonus Track serán capítulos extras publicados al final de la historia, serán presentados como capítulos únicos a pedido de algún lector (o lectores) contando cualquier evento, anécdota, relato o recuerdo del pasado que aparece en el fic pero no se entró en detalle. Recuerden que los Bonus Track son a pedido, por medio de sus reviews pueden requerir. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del Capítulo IV.

**Pregúntale a…:** ¡Preguntas archivadas! En sus reviews pueden dejar preguntas que quieren hacerle a los personajes que aparecen este fic. Las preguntas pueden ser objetivas, curiosas, irreales, desvergonzadas, picantes, burlonas, específicas, profundas o hipotéticas. Las respuestas serán publicadas al final de la historia. Para más información, revisar la nota de autora del Capítulo IV.

**Archivos Calientes:** La siguiente historia que publique será una recopilación de capítulos únicos donde se contarán las escenas picantes y censuradas de esta historia. No olviden pedir las que quieran. Recuerden que debieron ser mencionadas o deben ser posibles que ocurran (nada de parejas o amantes que no son parte de la historia). Estas historias están correlacionados entre sí. Para más información revisar la nota de autora del Capítulo X.

**What if…?:** una subcategoría dentro de los Bonus Track pero con la característica de que son peticiones que no han pasado en la historia pero les hubiese gustado conocer. No importa lo bizarro que sea, siempre y cuando se pueda partir de esta historia. Parejas imposibles, situaciones improbables, factores inesperados, desenlaces inesperados en ciertos eventos. Todo se vale pedir. Para más información revisar la nota de autora del Capítulo XI.

Y a continuación, el más efusivo, sincero y esperanzador de todos los que he escrito… Así que prepárense y recíbanlo con todo mi afecto y agradecimiento de corazón y espíritu. Lo lanzo como una bola especial con efecto, así que ¿Listos?:

**¡Nos leemos!**

Nocturna4


End file.
